Infidelidad
by Satsuki Idaka
Summary: SS Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran.
1. Buscando Trabajo

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo I**

"_Buscando Trabajo"_

Nuevo día, nuevas esperanzas. Día Jueves 24 de Septiembre. El sol comenzó a saludar a los habitantes de Tokio. El movimiento rutinario de la ciudad comenzó. En un bello y humilde departamento, sonó el despertador de la joven que vivía en él.

- "No, un ratito más, por favor" – se quejó, antes de taparse nuevamente con sus sábanas.

Un bello gatito de rubios cabellos entró a la habitación. Al ver a su ama dormida, subió a la cama, para luego comenzar a lamer el fino rostro de la joven, haciendo que los bellos ojos esmeralda de la chica se abrieran por completo.

- "Deja eso Kero, me estas haciendo cosquillas" – le decía a su gato entre risas – "Ya, me rindo, me despertaste"

Su gato bajó de la cama, mientras que ella se levantaba. Miró el reloj, 7:10am. Odiaba levantarse temprano, lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo. Pero bueno, no le quedaba otra. Se dirigió a su closet.

Era una hermosa joven de veinticinco años, ojos color esmeralda, tenía una delgada y fina figura, su cabellera color castaño claro cubría toda su espalda; en otras palabras, la envidia de las mujeres y el deseo de los hombres. Su nombre: Sakura Kinomoto. Había estudiado la carrera de periodismo, en la Universidad de Tokio. Hace un poco más de dos semanas que estaba cesante.

Luego de salir de la ducha, ya lista y vestida con un hermoso y elegante traje del color de sus ojos, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina, a prepararse el desayuno.

- "Bueno, ¿qué me prepararé hoy?" – dijo mientras miraba que había en la pequeña y humilde cocina – "¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Unos ricos huevos!" – Así, Sakura comenzó a preparar su desayuno, tan solo con la compañía de su bello gatito.

¿Que si le gustaba la independencia? Ella no vivía sola por que quisiese. No. Vivía sola, ya que no tenía a nadie. Su padre había muerto hace casi tres años. Su hermano mayor, Touya, se había ido a trabajar de cirujano al extranjero hace ya cinco años, tan sólo la dejó con el departamento que ahora tenía. Su madre había muerto cuando era una niña. ¿Abuelos, tíos? No los conocía, su padre no quería que ella se mezclara con la familia de su madre, mientras que la familia de él, pues, no sabía nada, su padre nunca había mencionado algo de su familia. ¿Porqué? Fue algo que se llevó a la tumba. ¿Amigos? ¿Qué son los amigos? Ella no los conocía, la habían abandonado hace ya unos tres años.

Desde que se quedó sola sus ojos no volvieron a brillar con el mismo brillo de antes. Podía sonreír, reír y mostrarse amigable, pero en verdad guardaba un gran dolor en su interior, un dolor que no la dejaba tranquila, que hacía que cada noche ella intentara guardar las tantas lágrimas de tristeza que siempre llevaba cargadas dentro de ella. ¿Cómo había salido adelante? Apenas lo sabía, sólo sabía que debía continuar.

Sakura terminó su desayuno, para después salir a las grandes calles de Tokio a buscar trabajo como periodista. Se dirigió a muchos lugares: Diarios, revistas, canales, etc... En todos dejaba su currículo, mientras le hacían una pequeña entrevista. En todas dejaba una pequeña esperanza, ya que en verdad necesitaba el empleo.

Cuando su padre murió, tuvo que encargarse de ella misma. Comenzó trabajando como mesera. En la universidad, al ver en la soledad en que estaba, le habían brindado una beca, ya que, al fin y al cabo, estaba terminando sus estudios. Hace casi un año, encontró un buen trabajo de periodista en un gran diario. Le pagaron muy bien, y estuvo muy feliz por eso. Pero, por un desacuerdo con su jefe, renunció. Ahora, necesitaba un nuevo empleo, necesitaba dinero, o sino ¿cómo iba a vivir?.

Llevaba ya algunas horas buscando trabajo. Estaba cansada, hambrienta. Se dirigió a un café que había en las cercanías. Se sentó y pidió la comida. Mientras esperaba, escuchó cómo alguien la llamaba.

- "¡Sakura!" – gritaron.

La aludida miró a su alrededor, a ver de quién se trataba. Estuvo así hasta que encontró el rostro de un joven que le era familiar.

- "Kojishi" – dijo Sakura al ver al aludido.

Un hombre, de veinticinco años, de cabellera castaña clara, ojos color celeste, de alta y delgada figura, se acercó a Sakura. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Su nombre: Kojishi Hagiwara. ¿Qué si era su amigo? Por una extraña razón él había luchado mucho por serlo. Sakura, por culpa de su pasado, no le tenía tanta confianza como ella quisiera, con nadie la tenía. Kojishi tampoco sabía nada de su pasado, cada vez que le preguntaba, Sakura cambiaba el tema.

- "Vaya, que bueno verte, querida Sakura" – dijo Kojishi en modo de saludo.

- "Igual a ti, Kojishi" – respondió.

- "¿Sigues buscando empleo?" – preguntó su amigo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- "Así es. He dejado mis currículos, pero no llaman. Al parecer todavía no hay trabajo para mí" – Sakura se mostró un tanto triste al decir esto.

- "¿Porqué renunciaste al diario, Sakura? Aún no me respondes a esa pregunta. Te pagaban bastante bien, además que saciaban todos tus gusto como periodista; te permitían hacer los reportajes que querías, etc... ¿Porqué?" – preguntó Kojishi.

- "Ya te he dicho, por un malentendido que tuve con mi jefe" – respondió Sakura.

- "No creo que por solo un malentendido hayas renunciado. Era un buen empleo, y lo necesitabas" – insistió el chico.

- "Bueno, pero eso es pasado, ¿cierto?. El pasado está en el pasado, ahora lo que importa es el presente y el futuro. Necesito un nuevo empleo y lo buscaré hasta encontrarlo" – con eso, Sakura dio por terminada la conversación.

- "Lo sé. Eso me gusta de ti, que seas tan luchadora" – Kojishi le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga al decir aquellas palabras.

Sakura se sonrojó, ya sabía a dónde iba Kojishi, ya lo había intentado otras veces. ¿Qué si le resultaba? Al parecer sí. Sakura, intentando evadir el tema, siguió comiendo de su plato.

- "Esto esta muy rico, ¿quieres probar?" – preguntó Sakura.

- "No, gracias" – respondió Kojishi, aún con su bella sonrisa – "Sakura, me preguntaba si, pues, tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta" – tan solo dijo eso, no quería obligarla a responderle, o menos hacerla sentir incómoda.

Sakura dejó su plato, apenas podía tragar lo que tenía en la boca. Tomó un poco de jugo para hacer bajar la comida. "¡Que vergüenza!", pensaba. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas. ¿Se sentía incómoda? Bastante.

- "Eh, no sé de qué hablas" – termino respondiendo Sakura, no quería hablar de eso.

- "Sakura, tú sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo" – dijo Kojishi, ahora, tomando una actitud seria.

- "No, no lo sé" – continuó Sakura con su plan para evadir el tema. Nuevamente hizo entrar comida a su boca.

- "Sakura, quiero que seas mi novia" – concluyó Kojishi.

Ahora sí que toda su sangre se fue a su rostro. Estaba completamente sonrojada, además de atragantada con la comida que hubo en su boca. Kojishi se dio cuenta de aquella actitud, y eso Sakura lo sabía, haciendo que su vergüenza creciera aún más.

- "¿Qué dices?" – preguntó Kojishi impaciente.

- "Eh... Bueno, yo... yo" – Sakura no sabía que responder, la vergüenza que sentía más la impaciencia de Kojishi no la dejaban pensar bien.

- "Sakura, no sigas con esta actuación. Yo sé muy bien que tú, al igual que yo, sientes algo más que amistad" – Kojishi dijo esto en un tono seguro, entre tanto tomaba la pequeña mano de Sakura, haciendo que el sonrojo de ella fuera cada vez más notorio.

- _"¿Porqué Kojishi tiene que ser tan observador?_"- se preguntaba Sakura una y otra vez. Su vergüenza crecía aún más.

- "Sakura" – insistió Kojishi.

- "Yo... ¡Yo me tengo que ir!" – dijo la chica. Paralelamente, se levantaba del asiento.

- "¿Qué?" – Kojishi no podía creer lo que su 'amiga' acababa de decir.

- "¡Sí! ¡Me tengo que ir! Es muy tarde y tengo que seguir buscando trabajo" – Sakura decía esto mientras tomaba sus cosas y pagaba la cuenta – "Adiós Kojishi, nos vemos" – dijo, y se fue.

Kojishi se quedó sentado sin poder creer la ida de Sakura, otra vez se había escapado.

Sakura salió del restaurante aún sonrojada y avergonzada. No era la primera vez que Kojishi le hacía aquella pregunta, y siempre terminaba sonrojándose y evadiendo el tema. No era porqué no quería responderle que no, al contrario. Kojishi era una gran persona, siempre estuvo con ella en las buenas y en las malas, se conocían desde hace casi un año, gracias a su antiguo trabajo, era muy dulce y encantador. Entonces, ¿Porqué no le respondía? Pues por algo simple: Su pasado. Aunque sí, Kojishi la confundía, pero estaba aterrada. ¿Porqué su pasado siempre la tenía que seguir? ¡Ya ni siquiera podía ser feliz con una persona que la amaba y que era muy bueno con ella! ¿Porqué?.

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Podía sentir cómo su corazón seguía con un rápido palpitar, y cómo era que sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas, además de pequeñas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Intentó no seguir pensando en el tema y volver a buscar trabajo. Sí, era lo mejor.

Caminó y siguió caminando. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, ya estaba bastante agotada cómo para continuar, así que ese sería el último lugar al que iría, a la revista más famosa de la ciudad: 'Revista Open'. Tan sólo esperaba que le dieran algún trabajo allí, ya que decían que pagaban bastante bien. Miró el pequeño edificio que se encontraba frente a ella y decidió entrar. Dentro de la construcción, se dirigió a la recepcionista.

- "Buenas tardes" – saludó Sakura.

- "Buenas tardes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?" – preguntó la recepcionista.

- "Pues, vine por el anuncio de qué se buscaba trabajo como periodista"

- "Ya veo. Por favor, diríjase hacía la oficina del jefe y espere allí" – dijo la recepcionista.

- "Gracias" – dijo Sakura cómo despedida y se dirigió al lugar indicado por la joven.

Al llegar allí, pudo ver cómo era que otros tres jóvenes estaban sentados esperando. De seguro también venían por el empleo, algo que decepcionó un poco a Sakura.

- "¿Viene por el empleo?" – preguntó una mujer que parecía ser la secretaria.

- "Sí" – respondió Sakura.

- "Por favor, su nombre completo" – pidió la mujer.

- "Sakura Kinomoto" – al escuchar el nombre, la secretaria lo escribió en una pequeña hoja.

- "Por favor, siéntese, ya llegará su turno"

- "Gracias" – dijo Sakura antes de sentarse.

Se sentó junto a uno de los chicos que también esperaban, como ella, poder entrar a aquella oficina. Al parecer, tendría que esperar bastante.

Recordó a Kojishi. Sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaron. ¿Qué le diría cuando se vieran otra vez? Ya no podía seguir escapándose. Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos. Kojishi la hacía ponerse nerviosa y le hacía sentir algo, algo extraño. ¿Sería eso amor? Estaba tan confundida. Nunca había tenido novio, ¿porqué? Desconfianza, inseguridad. No sabía cómo manejar el tema. ¿Sería Kojishi quién iba a hacer que ella olvidara su pasado? Que confundida estaba.

- "Kojishi" – murmuró Sakura, sumida en sus pensamientos – "¿Qué siento por ti?".

- "Señorita Kinomoto" – la llamó la secretaria desde su escritorio – "¡Señorita Kinomoto!" – dijo más fuerte, haciendo que la aludida reaccionara.

- "¿Eh? ¿Me llamo?" – respondió Sakura, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- "Sí. Ya puede entrar señorita, mi jefe la espera"

- "Gracias" – agradeció Sakura antes de entrar a la oficina.

Aquel lugar contenía una acogedora pero formal decoración, dónde invadían el color negro y la madera. Un gran escritorio de aquel material resaltaba en la habitación. Sillones y sillas de cuero decoraban, además de un par de pequeñas plantas que le daba un toque más bello, además de modernos y bellos cuadros. Las murallas eran de una bella y fina madera, a excepción de una en la que habían grandes ventanas cubiertas por persianas. Por ellas se podía ver el lugar en dónde se encontraba la secretaria y las cercanías. Otras ventanas, aunque más pequeñas, iluminaban y ventilaban el lugar.

Sakura pudo ver a un hombre de unos treinta y dos años sentado en la silla de cuero que había detrás del fino y moderno escritorio de madera. No podía saber cual era su altura, pero sí podía notar que sobrepasaba la suya. Su cabello color chocolate estaba sumamente despeinado. Su cuerpo atlético y atractivo, era cubierto por un saco color negro, lo que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo. Poseía dos bellos pero fríos y serios ojos color ámbar.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre con tan frío semblante. Es más, aquella frialdad logró que un pequeño escalofrío bajara por su espalda.

- "Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, editor y dueño de la revista" – dijo el hombre en forma de saludo – "Por favor, tome asiento" – exclamó señalando al asiento que se encontraba frente a él.

Sakura obedeció. Estaba un tanto sorprendida, la mirada seria de aquel sujeto la hacía sentirse nerviosa, sin contar los escalofríos que bajaban por su espalda.

- "¿Su currículo?" – preguntó Li.

- "¡Ah! Sí, aquí lo tengo" – dijo Sakura mientras buscaba el papel susodicho en su bolso. Al encontrarlo, se lo entregó a Li, quién lo leyó atentamente.

- "Sakura Kinomoto" – leyó el hombre – "Vaya, puedo ver que trabajó en el diario 'Al Día'. Es un gran diario. Cuesta mucho trabajar en ese lugar, por la exigencia que aquel diario tiene. ¿Es cierto aquello?" – preguntó Li.

- "Sí. Es exigente, no sólo por el ritmo, sino por que el editor del diario les pide a los periodistas muchos reportajes y noticias. Pero con el tiempo, uno se va acostumbrando" – contestó Sakura.

Estaba sorprendida. Las palabras de aquel hombre parecieron palabras de asombro, pero su rostro no mostró ni gesto de aquel sentimiento. ¿Acaso ese hombre podía ser tan serio? Aquel ceño fruncido respondía a su pregunta.

- "Aquí dice que trabajó un año en ese diario" – volvió a leer Li.

- "Así es"

- "¿Y porqué no siguió trabajando allí? ¿La despidieron?"

- "No. Yo renuncié" – Sakura se mostró un tanto seria.

- "Es extraño. Nadie renunciaría a un trabajo así. ¿Porqué lo hizo?"

- "Pues, yo..." – Sakura titubeó. ¿Era necesario preguntarlo? Tan solo quería borrar aquella escena de su mente – "Tuve un malentendido con mi jefe, el editor de la revista"

- "¿Un malentendido?" – Li frunció el ceño, desconfiadamente.

- "Sí, así es. Un gran malentendido que me obligó a dejar el diario" – Sakura intentó mostrarse segura, pero con aquel sujeto mirándola detenidamente era imposible, además de los malditos recuerdos.

- "Ya veo. ¿Qué hacía en aquel diario? ¿Cuáles eran sus obligaciones?".

- "Hice varios reportajes, además de varias noticias. Llegué..." – Ah, le dolía mucho recordar aquello – "Llegué a ser la asistente del editor, ayudaba en muchas de las decisiones que debían tomarse para las noticias, etc."

- "Vaya, ¿en tan sólo un año?" – nuevamente ese tono de asombro, pero sin ninguna señal en el semblante.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, mientras mostraba una triste sonrisa. Por lo menos, aquello la ayudó en algo, ¿no?. Aquel sufrimiento tuvo algo bueno a cambio: el hecho de que tenía un mejor currículo y que era mejor vista a la hora de ser elegida para algún nuevo trabajo.

- "Era de esperarse" – aseguró Li.

Sakura miró al hombre frente a sí con un semblante de asombro y un tanto de desconfianza. ¿De qué estaba hablando?.

Li mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver el semblante de Sakura.

- "Tranquilícese" – continuó Li – "Yo conozco al editor de aquel diario, Yue Tsukishiro"

Sakura se mostró sumamente nerviosa cuando Li dijo aquel nombre. Un pequeño escalofrío bajó por su espalda y los malditos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Intentó respirar hondo y pensar en otra cosa. No quería recordar, no, no quería y menos 'aquello'.

- "Me ha contado muchas cosas buenas de usted, en especial que era una muy buena periodista y que tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Por aquello no me imaginé que usted podría renunciar y Tsukishiro no me ha hablado de eso. Es más, él me hizo leer algunos de tus reportajes y noticias. Quedé asombrado, sus trabajos eran sumamente buenos" – explicó Li.

- "Gracias" – Sakura intentó sonreír, pero no podía. Con tan solo que le nombraran el nombre 'Yue Tsukishiro' volvía a sentir ese nerviosismo y aquel escalofrío bajar por su espalda.

- "Bueno, supongo no tenemos nada más que hablar. La felicito. Usted es la nueva columnista y periodista de esta revista" – dijo Li.

- "¿Columnista?" – Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- "Así es" – aseguró el castaño – "Bueno, no será una columna en sí, pero tendrá su propio espacio en la revista para escribir reportajes, opiniones, lo que sea. Ya he leído sus trabajos, señorita Kinomoto, son bastante buenos y profesionales. Me encantaría que usted, no sólo nos mostrara su trabajo con reportajes, sino que también con un nuevo espacio en esta revista. ¿Acaso no le gusta la idea?"

- "Me fascina" – aseguró Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

- "Pues, bienvenida a la revista" – dijo Li mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estiraba su brazo.

Sakura también se levantó y estrechó la mano de Li.

- "Muchas gracias" – terminó diciendo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Metió las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y entró al pequeño departamento. Su pequeño y rubio gato la recibió, además de la pequeña y bella luz del atardecer que entraba por las ventanas del departamento.

- "Hola Kero, ¿me extrañaste?" – saludó Sakura a su gato mientras lo tomaba en brazos – "Adivina... ¡Conseguí empleo, Kero! ¡Por fin tengo un nuevo empleo!" – decía mientras bailaba con el pequeño gatito.

Luego de un pequeño baile, dejó a su gato en el suelo para luego acercarse a la contestadora. Una pequeña luz roja decía que habían mensajes guardados. Apretó el botón para escucharlos mientras guardaba sus cosas.

- "Sakura" – la mencionada pudo reconocer aquella voz, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas – "Soy yo, Kojishi. Pues, quedé preocupado por tu ida del restaurante" – la voz de Kojishi se mostraba nerviosa y tartamuda – "Además, quería saber cómo te había ido hoy buscando empleo. Si escuchas este mensaje, llámame, ¿bueno?... Ya, no te molesto más. Te amo Sakura" – así terminó el mensaje.

- "Kojishi" – dijo Sakura, notablemente triste y preocupada.

Odiaba hacerlo sufrir. Odiaba que mostrara tanto amor hacía ella, siendo que no podía responder de la misma forma. Le debía tanto, demasiado para ser verdad. Sin él nunca hubiese podido salir de aquella soledad. Sin él, nunca hubiese podido salir adelante. Aunque Sakura nunca le había contado su pasado, Kojishi siempre estuvo allí para consolarla cuando estaba con tristeza, siempre estuvo allí para ella, siempre la hizo reír cuando creía que no podía, siempre le hizo ver las cosas de una manera distinta. ¿Porqué no podía amarlo? ¿Porqué? Le debía tanto... Tanto. Tan solo deseaba que fuese feliz.

Otro mensaje comenzó a escucharse desde la contestadora, haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos.

- "Sakura" – otra vez la voz de Kojishi – "¿Sabes? No puedo seguir esperando"

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo al oír aquello.

- "Necesito una respuesta, Sakura. No importa cuál sea, tan solo la necesito, dámela. No puedo seguir así, no puedo estar tanto tiempo en la duda. Lamento ser tan insistente, pero ya no aguanto más. Espero verte pronto y así respondas a mi pregunta: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?... Te amo, ni te imaginas cuanto" – un pequeño tono dio por terminado el mensaje.

Sakura suspiró. Tendría que responderle pronto a Kojishi. Iba a tener que aclarar sus sentimientos lo más pronto posible. Conociendo a Kojishi, él iba a aparecer de la nada algún día de ellos para que le respondiera.

Un nuevo y último mensaje, se escuchó desde la contestadora.

- "Sakura" – esa no era la voz de Kojishi. Reconocía aquella voz, no la había escuchado desde hace muchos años – "Soy yo. Tal vez no me recuerdes o ya no quieras hablar conmigo. Estoy en Tokio, he vuelto. También volvió Eriol, volvimos juntos como podrás imaginar. Tu hermano nos dio tu teléfono. Te extrañamos mucho. Y, pues, nos encantaría verte. Esperamos que podamos juntarnos algún día de estos. Bueno, nos vamos, volveremos a llamar otro día" – el mensaje se terminó.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta mirando la contestadora fijamente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Estaban aquí? ¿Estaban en Tokio? ¿La habían buscado?. No, era imposible. No podía creer lo que había oído. Era, inaceptable, imposible... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ahora, después de tantos años? ¿Porqué?. Lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos. ¡No! ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué tenían que volver? ¿¡Porqué?

- "¿Porqué, Tomoyo? ¿Porqué, Eriol? ¿Porqué tenían que volver?"

No quería enfrentar su pasado. Ya mucho dolor había conseguido con intentar olvidarse de él. ¿Porqué tenían que aparecer ahora? ¿Porqué? Si sabían su teléfono de seguro sabrían la dirección de su departamento. Vendría a verla, ¿o no?. Ella no quería eso. Tan solo quería olvidar.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! He vuelto!... Esta es mi nueva historia y mi primer universo alterno, espero sea de su agrado. Una pequeña idea que surgió de mi cabecita. Bueno, este es el primer capitulo... una pequeña introducción a lo que será la historia más tarde. Y, como toda escritora, espero de sus reviews, los cuales son muy importantes si quieren que esta historia se siga publicando. Como saben, sin reviews no hay ganas de escribir, por lo tanto, no hay historia.

Bueno, suerte a todos! Nos vemos!

Satsuki Idaka.


	2. ¡Escape!

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen: **Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran_

**Capítulo II**

"_¡Escape!"_

Sábado 26 de Septiembre, 3:34pm.

Habían sido dos días desde que había escuchado aquel mensaje que le había dejado una antigua conocida suya, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tan solo quería olvidar aquel pencarse, no quería volver a verla, ni escucharla. ¿Porqué no la dejaba hacerlo para así no seguir con el dolor?

En ese momento se encontraba en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de su casa. Estaba tomando un pequeño aperitivo cuando llegó la persona a la que esperaba.

- "Lamento la tardanza. Pero es que el tráfico era de lo peor" – se disculpó.

- "No te preocupes. No llevo esperando mucho tiempo" – Sakura le mostró una de sus más bellas sonrisas a su acompañante – "Siéntate, por favor, Kojishi"

El aludido se sentó frente a Sakura. Se mostró un tanto nervioso.

- "Me sorprende que me hayas llamado para que nos juntáramos. Casi nunca haces eso, mi querida Sakura" – dijo Kojishi.

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras.

- "¿Porqué querías que nos juntáramos?" – preguntó Kojishi directamente e impaciente. Las ilusiones ya comenzaban a atacar su mente, tan solo quería escuchar aquel sí como respuesta a la pregunta que ya tantas veces le había formulado a su acompañante.

- "Pues, yo... Yo..." – Sakura no sabía por donde empezar, le costaba mucho trabajo.

Kojishi pudo notar el nerviosismo de Sakura. Él era sumamente observador, en especial si se trataba de ella. El nerviosismo por parte de la chica hizo que sus ilusiones crecieran a un más. "¿Me va a responder la pregunta? ¿Será un sí?", pensaba y pensaba.

Por su parte, Sakura no sabía que hacer. Ya estaba dudando de la decisión que había tomado. No sabía cómo manejar una cosa así. No era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en una situación parecida. Recordaba que en la preparatoria y en la secundaria tuvo que rechazar a algún par de jóvenes, pero nunca nadie había tomado tanta participación en su vida como Kojishi. Él fue su compañero, él la ayudó cuando lo necesitó, él estuvo allí.

- "Yo... ¡Conseguí empleo!" – dijo Sakura.

Kojishi se decepcionó un poco al escuchar aquello. Esperaba que fuese otra cosa, lo que tanto anhelaba, lo que quería. Pero no, tan solo consiguió un 'Conseguí empleo'. Bueno, al parecer, tendría que seguir esperando.

- "Pues, que bueno, Sakura. Me alegro mucho por ti" – Kojishi mostró una sonrisa intentando ocultar su decepción.

- "Gracias"

Sakura estaba odiándose a si misma. ¿Porqué no podía decirle la decisión que había tomado? ¿Porqué le costaba tanto? ¡Tan solo era decir una sola palabra!... ¿Tendría miedo?... Sí, sí lo tenía, y demasiado.

En ese momento, el mesero se acercó a la mesa, sacando a los dos jóvenes de sus pensamientos.

- "¿Desean algo?" – preguntó el mesero.

Sakura y Kojishi hicieron sus pedidos. Cuando el mesero se fue, un incómodo silencio hubo entre los dos. Fue Kojishi quién acabó con el hielo.

- "Y, ¿dónde trabajaras ahora?" – preguntó, algo tenso.

- "En la revista 'Open'" – respondió Sakura.

- "Vaya, es una gran revista. Debe ser un trabajo un tanto complicado, por lo que me han dicho".

- "No lo sé. Pero tendré mi propia columna y, además, tendré que hacer algunos reportajes".

- "¿Una columna?" – preguntó Kojishi sorprendido.

- "Sí, seré la nueva columnista de aquella revista" – aseguró Sakura.

- "Vaya, me alegro mucho, Sakura" – Kojishi le sonrió a su amiga con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Nuevamente, un incómodo silencio hubo entre ambos.

Kojishi ya no soportaba más aquella situación. Necesitaba saber la respuesta, pero no quería obligar a Sakura a responderle. Pero, entonces, ¿porqué lo habrá llamado?. Es decir, no habría hecho que se juntaran tan solo para decir que había conseguido trabajo, aquello se podía decir por teléfono, por otros medios de comunicación.

Silencio. Los dos no sabían cómo comenzar. Kojishi ya no soportaba aquella situación. Una cosa que lo caracterizaba bastante bien, era su falta de paciencia.

- "Sakura" – dijo Kojishi – "Ya no resisto esta situación. Perdóname si soy muy insistente, pero... Necesito una respuesta a mi pregunta. La necesito ahora. Sakura, no creo que me hayas hecho venir para acá solo para decirme que conseguiste un trabajo. Por favor, Sakura, necesito que respondas a mi pregunta... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Sí o no?" – preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y con la mirada rogaba por aquella respuesta.

Sakura solo pudo sonreír sonrojada. Le sorprendía lo directo que Kojishi podía llegar a ser.

- "Yo... pues... Sí, Kojishi" – terminó por fin diciendo Sakura – "Sí quiero ser tu novia"

Kojishi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Había dicho sí? ¿No estaba soñando, cierto? Estaba totalmente sorprendido, feliz. No sabía cómo poder llamarle a aquel sentimiento que cubría todo su cuerpo. Sí, sí había una palabra que podía describir esa sensación: Amor. Sí, amaba a Sakura, la amaba demasiado. Era capaz de dar todo con tal de que ella sonriera. Y por fin, por fin su amor era correspondido, ¡por fin podrían estar juntos! ¡Por fin Sakura era de él!.

- "¿Es.. Estas segura?" – tan solo atinó a decir. Necesitaba volver a escuchar aquellas palabras, necesitaba saber si era verdad lo que había dicho.

- "Sí, Kojishi. Estoy segura. Quiero ser tu novia" – aseguró Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kojishi, al escuchar esas palabras que tanto anhelaba, se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. No podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía.

- "Te prometo, Sakura, que te haré muy feliz. Serás la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estaremos por siempre juntos, Sakura. Te amo, te amo mucho" – susurraba Kojishi al oído de Sakura.

Sin poder soportar la felicidad que sentía, Kojishi se separó un poco de Sakura y la miró hacía esos bellos ojos esmeraldas que ella tenía. Se quedaron mirando un tiempo, hasta que Kojishi le hizo caso a su impulso: Acercó sus labios a los de Sakura y, en un acto desesperado, comenzó a besarla.

Sakura lo único que pudo hacer, fue responder al beso. ¿Lo amaba? No estaba segura. ¿Si ese beso la hacía sentir algo especial? No lo sabía. Aún no aclaraba sus sentimientos hacía Kojishi, pero ya no soportaba hacerlo sufrir. Además, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Kojishi para sentirse segura, necesitaba saber que era amada, que no estaba sola. Lo necesitaba, tal ves no como él la necesitaba a ella, sino que como seguridad, como el afecto que pedía a gritos.

Dejaron de besarse. Los dos se encontraban sonrojados, Sakura más que Kojishi. Este último apoyó su frente sobre el de la chica, mientras la miraba a los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

- "Gracias, Sakura" – fue todo lo que dijo Kojishi mientras mostraba una bella sonrisa.

- "¿Porqué?" – preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida.

- "Gracias por entregarme esta felicidad que me estas dando. Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por dejarme amarte. Gracias" – respondió Kojishi, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa – "Te amo"

- "Yo también te quiero, Kojishi" – dijo Sakura. Bueno, al menos no estaba mintiendo. Lo quería, otra cosa era saber si lo amaba.

Luego de eso, continuaron con su almuerzo. Kojishi seguía sin poder ocultar la felicidad que corría por toda su alma, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera un tanto arrepentida de haber tomado aquella decisión. Tal vez, hacerle creer que ella lo amaba sería más doloroso que si ella no estuviera con él. Pues, bien; lo hecho, hecho está.

Al terminar de almorzar, Kojishi acompañó a Sakura hacía el departamento de esta. Al llegar, se despidieron, prometiéndose ver al día siguiente. Kojishi nuevamente le robó un beso a Sakura, para luego irse y separarse de su nueva novia. Sakura se quedó viendo a Kojishi irse.

- "_¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?_" – se preguntó Sakura en su mente. Tan solo esperaba un sí.

Así, la castaña entró a su departamento, para ser recibida por su gatito.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Domingo 27 de Septiembre, 12:36pm.

En un humilde, pero bien decorado departamento del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, una joven de bellos ojos esmeralda se preparaba para salir a almorzar con su nuevo novio. Se miraba al espejo, luciendo una pequeña pero a la vez triste sonrisa. Sakura Kinomoto estaba confundida. No sabía si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no. El maquillaje que traía hacía desaparecer aquellas ojeras que se formaron por no haber podido dormir bien al preguntarse aquello la noche anterior.

El teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a atenderlo.

- "¿Aló?" – preguntó Sakura al contestarlo.

- "_¿Sa... Sakura? ¿Eres tú?_"– contesto una voz de mujer, al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura se paralizó. Reconocía la voz. Sabía quién era aquella mujer. Pero, no, no deseaba hablar con ella, por ningún motivo lo haría. Así fue como, antes de que la mujer pudiera decir alguna palabra más, colgó. Sakura estaba pálida, dolida. Respiró hondo para intentar que las lágrimas no aparecieran nuevamente. Nuevamente se fue al espejo, intentando olvidar aquel percance.

Pero antes de lo esperado, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

La oji-verde no reaccionó. Se siguió mirando en el espejo. Pero, esta vez, ya no había sonrisa alguna en sus labios.

En ese momento, se escuchó la contestadora.

- "Hola. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. En este momento no puedo contestarte, así que deja tu mensaje y te llamaré después" – se escuchó su propia voz desde la contestadora.

- "_Sakura_" – esta era la misma voz que antes había llamado – "_Sé que estas hay. ¿No puedes contestarme? Por favor. Yo y Eriol estamos extrañándote mucho... Sakura, por favor, contéstanos_" – pedía la chica.

Pero Sakura no mostraba ninguna señal de querer hacerlo.

- "_Sakura, por favor_" – volvió a rogar – "_Lo sentimos mucho, en verdad. Tal vez te hicimos mucho daño. Pero compréndenos tú a nosotros... Sakura, ni siquiera tú sabes cómo fueron las cosas_" – dijo la voz.

Ante ese comentario, Sakura se enfureció. Se acercó furiosa al teléfono y tomó el auricular.

- "¡Tan solo sé que me abandonaron, Tomoyo! ¡Con eso es suficiente para mí!" – gritó furiosa, mientras amargas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

Luego de eso, colgó. Sin poder aguantar las lágrimas, se tiró al suelo sobre sus rodillas y se echó a llorar. 'No estuvieron hay cuando los necesite. No estuvieron', se repetía una y otra vez en la mente.

Nuevamente el teléfono sonó. Sakura, cómo la otra vez, no contestó y esperó a que la contestadora lo hiciera.

- "Hola. Soy Sakura Kinomoto. En este momento no puedo contestarte, así que deja tu mensaje y te llamaré después" – se escuchó nuevamente.

- "_Sakura_" – otra vez la voz de aquella chica, Tomoyo – "_Sakura, por favor, ¿podemos hablar? Por favor, para así explicarte todo lo que sucedió. Sakura. Hablemos. Para así volver a lo que fuimos antes, ¿lo recuerdas?_"

¿Qué si lo recordaba? Lo recordaba muy bien, aunque todos esos años lo hubiese intentado olvidar.

- "_Por favor, Sakura_" – rogaba Tomoyo – "_Hablemos e intentemos arreglar esta situación, para ser aquello que fuimos: grandes y mejores amigas. Por favor, Sakura. No nos dejes así. ¡Hemos vuelto! El pasado es pasado. Ahora estamos aquí. ¿Porqué no intentamos recuperar el tiempo perdido? Por favor, Sakura. Por último, déjanos explicarte lo que sucedió. Lo que no sabes. Por favor, amiga, te lo ruego_" – Sakura pudo darse cuenta que Tomoyo, al igual que ella, se encontraba llorando. La voz entrecortada de la chica se lo decía – "_Sakura, por favor_" – volvió a rogar.

- "Tardaron mucho, Tomoyo, Eriol. Los necesité, los necesité mucho. ¿Dónde estuvieron? En otro país. Ni siquiera intentaron comunicarse conmigo. Me olvidaron, me dejaron de lado. No merecen mi perdón. ¡No lo merecen!" – gritó la castaña.

Sakura no quiso escuchar más palabras de la chica. Estaba sumamente dolida, no quería más dolor. Antes de que Tomoyo pudiese decir algo más, Sakura se acercó al teléfono y lo desconectó, haciendo imposible alguna nueva comunicación. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en la mesa que sostenía el teléfono. Amargas lágrimas no dejaban de aparecer en sus bellos ojos. Su gato Kero se acercó a su dueña para comenzar a lamer sus lágrimas. Sakura mostró una pequeña pero amarga sonrisa, mientras lloraba y lloraba. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no lo quería creer. Tan solo esperaba que fuese una pesadilla. ¿Porqué tenían que ser así las cosas? ¿Porqué tanto sufrimiento? ¿Porqué? ¡No aguantaba más, tan solo pedía un poco de cariño, un poco de alegría! ¿Era eso mucho pedir? ¿Lo era?.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Lunes 28 de Septiembre, 7:22am.

Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba en la cocina de su departamento tomando desayuno, mientras leía el diario. Se había levantado temprano, ya que ese era su primer día de trabajo. Su nuevo jefe, Shaoran Li, la había pedido que trabajara lo más pronto posible. Sin ninguna objeción, ella aceptó. Estaba emocionada, tendría su propia columna, además de tener que hacer algunos reportajes. Tan solo esperaba que lo hiciera bien.

Kero, su gato, se sentó sobre sus piernas y se acurrucó en aquel lugar. Ella no lo regañó, ni lo sacó de allí. Pero, de un momento a otro, el gato bajó de sus piernas un tanto asustado cuando su dueña se sobresaltó. Sakura estaba sorprendida, paralizada. ¿Podía ser verdad?. Sakura vio la hora, 7:25am, tendría que salir ahora si no quería llegar tarde. Tomó sus cosas y se fue de su departamento, no sin antes dejar el diario sobre la mesa con la noticia que la había sobresaltado: "Gran cirujano, Touya Kinomoto, vuelve a Tokio luego de estar cinco años en Inglaterra".

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

7:57am.

Se relajó al entrar al edificio, había llegado a tiempo. Se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, donde lo recibió la secretaria.

- "¿Señorita Kinomoto?" – le preguntó.

- "Sí" – contestó la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Mi jefe la espera, puede entrar ahora, si lo desea" – le explicó la secretaria.

- "Gracias"

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al despacho de su jefe. Tocó tres veces y esperó.

- "_Adelante_" – fue lo que escuchó desde dentro de la oficina.

Sakura obedeció. Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró tras de sí. Se encontró con el mismo paisaje que la vez que entró en busca de empleo, solo que esta vez, ella ya era parte de aquella revista, era reconocida por su nuevo jefe: Shaoran Li.

- "¡Kinomoto! La estaba esperando" – el tono de voz de Li ya no era tan frío como en aquel momento, sino que esta vez se mostró un poco más relajado, pero no dejaba de mostrar su autoridad – "Le enseñaré su lugar de trabajo" – dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su silla – "Sígame"

Así, Shaoran y Sakura salieron del despacho y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la revista, en donde se podía ver mucho movimiento; varios periodistas yendo de un lugar a otro sin descanso. Era un lugar sumamente acogedor y bello. Tenía los mismos tonos que la oficina de su jefe, habían varios escritorios separados por una pequeña muralla que no sobrepasaba el hombro de una persona. Sakura pudo darse cuenta, gracias a la mirada de la gente, lo mucho que su jefe era respetado en aquel lugar.

- "Pues bien, señorita Kinomoto. Cómo usted ya sabe, va a poseer una columna en esta revista. Es decir, una columna a la semana, ya que esta revista es semanal. Yo, más que nada, prefiero que su columna se trate sobre los problemas de las mujeres hoy en día. Claro, si no le molesta" – dijo Li con un tono serio y autoritario.

- "Para nada" – contestó Sakura.

- "Pues, entonces. Espero su columna en un par de días más, antes del viernes, ya que ese el día cuando comenzamos con la impresión de las ediciones. ¿Quedó claro, señorita Kinomoto?" – preguntó Li.

- "Sí" – murmuró Sakura con una bella y gran sonrisa.

- "Cómo es su primera semana, no le pediré ningún reportaje, para que así se acostumbre al ritmo de la revista... Ah, lo olvidaba. Eso sí, quiero su columna el jueves a primera hora en mi escritorio. Quiero leerla antes de que sea publicada, ¿esta bien?" – Li seguía con su tono autoritario y serio que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- "Sí, señor Li" – Sakura aún no borraba aquella bella sonrisa de su rostro. Estaba sumamente contenta de comenzar a trabajar nuevamente.

Li la miró un tanto dudoso.

- "No me digas 'señor Li'. No me gusta tanta formalidad. Llámame Shaoran, y trátame de tú. Tendremos que estar bastante tiempo juntos, por lo que creo que es mejor tratarse cómo a cualquier persona" – dijo el castaño.

- "Sí, tienes razón, Shaoran. Pues entonces tú puedes llamarme Sakura y sacarte tanta formalidad" – murmuró la chica con su sonrisa.

- "Cómo desees, Sakura" – dijo Shaoran, poniéndole énfasis al nombre de la chica.

Sakura solo le mostró una gran sonrisa.

- "Bueno, este es tu lugar de trabajo" – dijo Shaoran mientras detenía su caminata.

Sakura pudo ver un pequeño pero acogedor escritorio que tenía una computadora y un teléfono sobre él. El escritorio se encontraba vació. A un poco distancia del escritorio, habían dos pequeñas murallas que hacían de aquel lugar tuviese un poco más de privacidad. La sonrisa de Sakura creció aún más.

- "Si tienes algún problema, avísale a mi secretaria. Ella hará lo posible por ayudarte" – propuso Shaoran.

- "Esta bien".

- "Bueno, te dejo trabajando" – dijo el castaño antes de irse.

Sakura miró el pequeño escritorio. Pequeño, pero acogedor. Le gustaba mucho. Sobre aquel mueble se encontraba una computadora y un teléfono. El escritorio poseía algunos cajones en donde poder guardar los objetos. Además que a las espaldas del mueble, había una gran ventana, desde donde se podía ver las calles y los alrededores del edificio. Acogedor y una bella vista, ¿qué más podía pedir?. Estaba muy contenta, por fin tenía un empleo, en el cual era respetada. Se sentó en el escritorio y respiró hondo. Cómo se notaba qué desde ese día todo sería distinto, todo sería para mejor, todo estaría bien desde aquel momento. Después de una pequeña reflexión, Sakura se dispuso a trabajar.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:43pm.

Estacionó su auto rojo en la cochera de su casa. Salió del auto, luego de aquel lugar y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Su cara mostraba bastante cansancio, pero en especial molestia y frialdad. Había llegado a esa hora a propósito, siempre lo hacía, y siempre con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo. La razón: No le agradaba aquel lugar, su hogar. Mas, siempre se arrepentía de aquella tardanza intencionada, ya que, a fin de cuentas, terminaba sin mucho tiempo que dedicarles a ellos, a esos bellos angelitos que iluminaron su vida.

Tomó las llaves de su casa. Una casa común y corriente, aunque el tamaño no era tan pequeño; sobrepasaba un poco lo normal, pero aquello se podía con todo el dinero que él poseía. Abrió la puerta de su hogar, y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una pequeña niña corrió a abrazarlo. La niña tenía el cabello marrón cómo él, dos y bellos ojos rojos intensos, tenía alrededor de siete años. Al fondo del acogedor living, pudo ver, sentado y jugando seriamente, a un niño, de pelo negro y ojos color marrón cómo los de él, tenía unos cuatro años. La personalidad de aquel niño se parecía mucho a la suya. La niña lo abrazó fuerte de la cintura, ya que su altura no le permitía llegar más alto, mientras decía:

- "¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Por fin regresaste!" – gritó la niña mientras lo abrazaba con gran fuerza.

¿De quién habla sacado eso, obviamente no de él.

- "Sí, hija, regresé" – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tocaba el largo y bello cabello de su hija.

- "¿Porqué tardaste tanto? Yo quería cenar contigo" – la niña hizo un pequeño puchero.

Él la tomó en brazos con la gran fuerza que tenía, mientras le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Estaba trabajando, Aiko" – fue lo que respondió, mientras llevaba a su hija hacía la sala donde se encontraba aquel pequeño niño jugando.

- "Lo sé. Siempre dices lo mismo" – murmuró la niña de ojos rojos con un semblante sumamente triste.

- "Te prometo que mañana demoraré menos y cenaremos juntos, ¿esta bien?" – dijo el hombre.

- "¡Sí!" – gritó Aiko entusiasmada.

Dejó a la niña en el suelo para que siguiera jugando. Luego, miró a aquel niño serio que jugaba. Sonrió, le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pequeño, se parecían demasiado.

- "¿Tú no me vas a saludar, Ryuu?" – preguntó el hombre al pequeño.

Este lo miró de reojo y sus facciones se relajaron. No sonreía, tan solo miraba al hombre. Luego, sin muchos sentimientos en sus palabras, dijo:

- "Hola, papá" – después siguió jugando.

Pero él no quedó satisfecho con eso, así que se acercó a su pequeño, lo tomó en brazos, para luego hacerle cosquillas. Ryuu, al no poder aguantar, rió. Cosa que hizo que su padre mostrara una bella sonrisa también.

- "¡Shaoran! ¡Cariño, llegaste!" – dijo una voz tras los dos hombres.

El aludido terminó el juego que seguía con su hijo, dejó a este en el suelo sentado, junto a sus juguetes. Shaoran Li miró a sus espaldas y hay la pudo ver, a su esposa. Era una mujer sumamente bella, lo sabía: tenía dos grandes e intensos ojos rojos cómo los de su hija, un cabello largo y un tanto ondulado en las puntas de un bello color negro, una sonrisa permanente y muy bella. Pero ahora se veía sumamente radiante gracias a aquel nuevo niño que traía en el vientre, hijo de ella y de su esposo. Nombre de su esposa: Meiling Li. Su personalidad era muy especial: enérgica, alegre, agradable, atrevida, perseverante, nunca se rendía y luchaba por lo que quería hasta el final, pero al mismo tiempo celosa, enojona, un tanto inmadura y extremadamente 'cariñosa'. Aún al ya ser toda una adulta, a veces de la nada llegaba y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como cuando eran adolescentes. No sabía porqué, pero Shaoran cada día resaltaba más los defectos de la mujer.

- "Hola, Meiling" – saludó Shaoran a su esposa con un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La aludida sabía que Shaoran, al ser tan frío, no era muy cariñoso, ni siquiera con ella, su propia esposa. Pero, al ser ella tan atrevida, siempre conseguía algo más que un simple beso en la mejilla. Antes de que su marido se alejara lo suficiente de ella, Meiling puso sus dos manos en la nuca de su marido y lo obligó a acercar sus labios a los suyos. Shaoran, al no poder hacer nada, tan solo la besó cómo a ella le gustaba: un beso lleno de pasión y un tanto salvaje; y eso que ya tenían treinta y dos años, ¡ya no estaban para eso!.

- "Así se le saluda a tu esposa, cariño" – dijo Meiling con una sonrisa pícara, cuando ya se habían separado.

Shaoran no respondió. Mas, antes de que pudiera alejarse de su esposa, esta mostró una mueca de dolor junto a un pequeño gemido, mientras se tocaba su gran panza de embarazada. Shaoran se sobresaltó y preocupó bastante.

- "¿Qué? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntaba el castaño preocupado – "Ven, siéntate aquí" – Shaoran sentó a Meiling en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- "¿Qué le pasa a mamá, papi?" – preguntaba la pequeña Aiko.

- "Nada, hija, no te preocupes" – murmuró Meiling con una sonrisa. Luego, se dirigió a su esposo – "Tranquilo, no fue nada. Tan solo pateó" – le aseguró.

- "¿Qué? ¿Esta pateando?" – dijo Shaoran emocionado.

- "Sí. Mira" – Meiling tomó la mano de su apuesto esposo y la colocó sobre su panza.

Shaoran pudo sentir los pequeños, pero fuertes golpes de su hijo. Se sentía contento, orgulloso. Otro nuevo ser iba a llegar al planeta dándole fuerzas y aliento para seguir adelante.

Meiling tan solo se limitó a mirar el rostro de su esposo con una sonrisa. Cuanto lo amaba. Llevaban siete años de casados, más los dos años que estuvieron de novios. En total, nueve años juntos. Se casaron más que nada por la venida de su hija Aiko, aquella niña que se parecía tanto a ella en personalidad, excepto que su esposo le había enseñado a tomarse las cosas más en serio. Shaoran, al saber que ella se encontraba embarazada de él, le pidió matrimonio. Ella, sin dudarlo, aceptó. Así que al final, Meiling se casó con Shaoran al tener cinco meses de embarazo. Tres años después, nació su hijo Ryuu. Tan serio como su padre, pero con la picaría que ella poseía. Cuando estos niños llegaron a sus vidas, Meiling pudo darse cuenta lo buen padre que su marido era: siempre preocupados de los niños y dándoles el mayor tiempo posible. Pero, hacia ya unos meses, entre ella y Shaoran habían problemas de convivencia. Discutían por lo menos dos veces a la semana, y, con lo orgulloso que era su marido, no se hablaban por un par de días. Ella, con miedo a que él se alejara de su lado, decidió dejar de cuidarse. Quedó embarazada por tercera vez. Ya llevaba 6 meses y medio de embarazo. Tan solo esperaba que aquel niño trajera la paz entre ella y Shaoran, y que todo volviera a ser tan feliz como era antes, sin discusiones ni palabras hirientes.

- "¿Mamá? ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó curiosa su hija Aiko, al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su madre.

- "Eh, nada hija, nada" – le sonrió. Luego miró a su marido nuevamente, pero tan solo recibió una mirada seria.

- "Bueno, me voy a la cama" – dijo Shaoran, para luego comenzar a retirarse de la sala.

- "Pero, aún es muy temprano. ¡Tan solo son las 9:00!" – alegó Meiling, no quería que su esposo se fuese, quería compartir más tiempo con él.

- "Sí, pero mañana tengo que despertarme temprano" – Shaoran ni se molestó en mirarla – "Además, hay que acostar a los niños" – dijo.

En ese momento, Shaoran volteó. Pero no para ver a su esposa, sino que para ver a sus hijos. Meiling tan solo se quedó mirando a su esposo desde el sillón.

- "Niños, es hora de ir a la cama. Ya es muy tarde para ustedes" – dijo Shaoran con un tono serio y cansado.

- "Pero papá, es temprano todavía. Por favor, un ratito más" – rogó Aiko.

- "No hija, es hora de irse a la cama" – Shaoran continuó con su tono serio.

Su hija, al escuchar aquel tono, se dio cuenta de que no iba a recibir un 'sí' como respuesta, así que se rindió. No podía discutir con su padre, era imposible hacerlo. Su hermano tomó una postura totalmente distinta a la suya. Se levantó del suelo de donde estaba jugando, se acercó a su madre y la abrazó con ternura. Meiling le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- "Buenas noches, mami" – se despidió Ryuu.

- "Buenas noches, hijo mío" – respondió ella.

Luego, Ryuu subió a su cuarto.

- "Buenas noches, madre" – esta vez fue Aiko quien se despidió.

- "Buenas noches" – hizo lo mismo que con su otro hijo, le dio un beso en la frente.

Así, Aiko subió a su cuarto.

- "Los arroparé yo, no te preocupes. Tú sube a dormir" – ordenó Shaoran con su tono serio.

- "Sí" – contestó Meiling, antes de que su marido se retirara de la sala.

Meiling se quedó un rato más mirando su bella sala, pensativa. Cómo deseaba que las cosas fueran cómo antes, cuando ella no veía ese rostro serio, sino que de vez en cuando recibía, aunque fuera, una pequeña sonrisa. Cinco minutos después, subió a su cuarto.

- "Papá" – lo llamó su hijo.

- "Dime, Ryuu" – contestó él.

Se encontraban en el cuarto del niño. Su hijo acostado en la cama y él su lado, arropándolo para luego despedirse de él.

- "¿Porqué tú y mamá pelean tanto?" – preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

Bueno, aquí había una diferencia entre él y su hijo: este último era más abierto y no temía en mostrar sus sentimientos. No cómo él, que era extremadamente reservado. Pero, agradecía que su hijo sacara eso de su esposa, ya que así, con aquella personalidad, las cosas eran más fáciles. Por lo menos, eso pensaba él.

- "Pues, porque... Pues, hijo, mira. Todos los papás discuten de ves en cuando. Nunca te vas a encontrar con papás que nunca discuten o pelean" – le respondió Shaoran. Pues, no se le había ocurrido alguna mejor respuesta.

- "Pero, ¡pelean mucho!... No me gusta que lo hagan. Me hace sentir triste y me hace pensar que tal ves se vayan a separar, y ya no seamos una familia" – dijo triste el pequeño.

Shaoran no podía resistir ver a su pequeño hijo así. Le dolía mucho. Mas, ¿qué podía hacer? Ya no soportaba las mañas de Meiling, ya no la soportaba cerca. Tan solo seguía con ella por sus hijos. Lo que menos quería era que ellos sufrieran.

- "Eso nunca va a pasar. Siempre seremos una familia. Siempre, ¿me escuchaste?" – dijo Shaoran antes de abrazar a su pequeño.

No podía creer el dolor que le estaba causando a su hijo. Se sentía un monstruo, horrible, no sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento. Más que nada, se sentía enfurecido consigo mismo.

- "Si, papi, te escuché" – aseguró Ryuu.

- "Bueno, es hora de dormir" – dijo Shaoran mientras se separaba del niño.

El niño se acostó, mientras esperaba ser arropado por su padre. Así fue. Shaoran lo arropó, se despidió de él y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Antes de separarse de el, no pudo evitar decir un: 'Te quiero, hijo, más que a nada en este mundo'. Luego, se fue de la habitación.

Se sentía horrible, enfadado, angustiado. No podía creer el dolor que le causaba a sus hijos. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Su paciencia con su esposa se acababa. No aguantaba sus mañas, sus reclamos, además que cada día se alejaban más y más. Ya no hablaban con la confianza de antes, ya no se decían sus sentimientos, ya no se proclamaban aquel cariño que antes era tan notorio. ¿La amaba? No lo sabía. Sabía que sentía un gran cariño por ella, pero era solo eso, cariño. Aquel amor salvaje que sintió por su mujer, por culpa de sus discusiones, había desaparecido. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Fingir amor? ¿Mentirles a todos, hasta a sus propios hijos, por el resto de su vida? No quería, y no podía. Algún día acabaría por explotar, por volverse loco. No sabía que hacer, pero no quería que sus hijos sufrieran.

Entró a su cuarto. Pudo ver a su esposa quitándose la última prenda que la cubría, quedando así en ropa interior. Era muy bella, era cierto, aún con aquella panza por culpa del embarazo, seguía mostrando una gran belleza. Pero, ni a veces aquella belleza podía llevarlo a entregarse por completo a su esposa, ni siquiera esa belleza podía llevarlo al máximo placer. Daba gracias a Dios que estuviera embarazada, ya que así no tendrían que practicar el acto sexual, ya que así no tendría que fingir que se estaba entregando por completo a ella.

Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a quitarse el reloj, la corbata, la chaqueta, etc... No se decían ni una palabra. Meiling se puso un camisón, y luego se tapó con las sabanas. Al ver a su esposo de espaldas y en silencio, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de angustia. Decidió intentarlo. Se acercó a Shaoran, sin que este se diera cuenta. Comenzó a abrazarlo por la cintura. Todo con movimientos cuidadosos y sensuales. Colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de él, quedando sus rostros juntos. Meiling quería un beso, ¡algo! ¡No quería quedarse así!. Intentó con besos en la mejilla y en el cuello, mas, Shaoran solo mostró un poco de molestia y seriedad.

- "No" – dijo él mientras se separaba de su esposa.

- "¿Qué?" – Meiling no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- "Eso, no, no quiero Meiling" – Shaoran se mostró serio y molesto.

- "Pero, ¿porqué?" – preguntó incrédula.

- "¡Por que no quiero, punto!" – en ese momento se levanto, sin poder controlar la furia que sentía. No era capaz tampoco de decirle la verdad: la angustia que sentía al ver su matrimonio en el piso.

- "Dame una explicación. ¡No puedes dejarme así, Shaoran!" – exigió Meiling. Al ver el silencio de su marido, continuó – "¡Dime Shaoran! ¡Dime qué te pasa! ¡Dime, explícame porqué tanto alejamiento! ¡Dime porqué estas tan frío! ¿¡Qué te sucede Shaoran? ¿¡Qué?" – gritó llena de dolor.

Sin poder aguantar más, sin poder esconder más las lágrimas, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Shaoran solo se le quedó mirando. No sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos qué decir.

- "¿Qué nos pasa Shaoran? ¿Porqué estamos así?" – murmuró Meiling, entre lágrimas.

No recibió respuesta. ¿Porqué? Él tampoco lo sabía, aunque, al igual que ella, se lo preguntara una y otra vez.

- "¡Te exijo que me respondas, Shaoran! ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué ya no quieres nada conmigo? ¿¡Porqué discutimos tanto? ¿¡Porqué?" – gritó Meiling sin despegar su vista seria pero a la vez dolida de su marido, esperando, exigiendo alguna respuesta.

- "No lo sé, Meiling. No lo sé" – fue lo único que respondió.

Quería alejarse de ese lugar. No quería verla. Quería escapar.

- "Bueno, yo me voy a poner mi.. mi pijama. Buenas noches" – dijo para luego irse.

- "Shaoran, espera" – dijo su esposa, mientras lo agarraba de la mano impidiendo que se alejara – "Shaoran, dime la verdad... Por favor, la necesito" – rogó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a él, quedando sumamente cerca – "Necesito que me digas si tú... Si tú... Shaoran, ¿tú todavía sientes algo por mí?" – preguntó.

Shaoran se paralizó. Miró a su esposa a los ojos. Los de ella ya comenzaban a tomar un color rojo por culpa de las lágrimas. La siguió mirando. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Aún la amaba?.

- "Shaoran, te lo ruego. Necesito saber la verdad. Por favor" – rogó mientras pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

No soportaba aquella situación. Ver a su esposa hay, rogándole por que le dijera sus sentimientos. ¿Porqué? Si igual sentía un cariño por ella, ¿no?. Estaba tan confundido.

- "Sí, Meiling" – contestó - "Yo aún siento algo por ti".

¿Era la verdad? No estaba seguro. ¿Mentía? Parecía que no, aún sentía cariño por la chica, otra cosa era saber si era amor o no. Tan solo sabía que debía proteger a sus hijos, que debían seguir siendo una familia para que sus hijos no sufrieran. Era lo correcto, era lo que debía hacer.

Meiling sonrió. Sí, era lo que esperaba. Se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó. Él, mecánicamente, respondió al abrazo. Estaba tan confundido, tan angustiado. Ni siquiera era capaz de decirle a su esposa cómo se sentía: aquella tristeza de ver a su familia destruyéndose poco a poco, la desesperación que la chica le provocaba. No era capaz, por sus hijos.

- "Superaremos esto, ¿cierto?" – preguntó Meiling en el hombro de Shaoran.

Este no respondió, tan solo la continuó abrazando. No sabía que iba a pasar en el futuro, ¿para qué mentirle, entonces?.

- "Te amo, Shaoran. Quédate siempre conmigo, por favor" – rogó la chica.

Nuevamente, no recibió respuesta. Shaoran estaba demasiado confundido cómo para responder, demasiado aturdido, demasiado angustiado. Tan sólo quería escapar y rogar para que todo fuera cómo lo era antes.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

Wuii! Aquí esta, el segundo capítulo... Espero les haya gustado. Y... me falta agradecerles por los reviews! A: Danielita, Cereza Vzla, serenity-princess, Ciliegia, Marina Castillo Coln, y por ultimo a aleirbagpotter... Muchas gracias por su review! Me dieron muchas gracias seguir escribiendo con ellos!

Bueno, decirles que desde el próximo capitulo las cosas se van a ir aclarando. Para después mostrar varias escenas SxS!... Y ya saben, para el próximo capitulo se espera de algún review! (para ver si les esta gustando la historia o no! Por ke si no es así, para que continuar?)

Bueno, suerte a todos!.. Nos vemos!

Satsuki Idaka.


	3. Uniendo

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran_

**Capítulo III**

"_Uniendo"_

Miércoles 4 de Noviembre, 4:26pm. Edificio de la revista 'Open'.

Sakura estaba sumamente contenta. Aquellos últimas cinco semanas y tres días, habían sido excelentes. Tenía trabajo, un gran sueldo, tranquilidad y un nuevo novio. "Kojishi", pensó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Aquel chico, en sus treinta y nueve días de noviazgo le había mostrado un cariño gigante, inmenso. Estaba feliz con él. Es más, aquel día la pasaría a buscar al trabajo para darle una sorpresa. Aunque Sakura intentó eludirlo para intentar sacarle información, no lo consiguió. Se preocupaba mucho por ella, y eso le agradaba. Aunque, aún no sabía si lo que sentía por Kojishi era amor, pero no quería cuestionarse más.

Además, desde aquel domingo 27 de Septiembre, no había sabido nada ni de Tomoyo ni de Eriol. Lo cual la hacía sentir tranquila y en paz, sin tristeza en su interior. Bueno, tal vez la que siempre cargaba: sus recuerdos, pero era algo con que había aprendido a convivir.

En ese momento se encontraba terminando su ya sexta columna. Estaba tan emocionada, había echo lo mejor posible, además, le gustaba el tema: La mujer y la sociedad. Le agradaba. Había decidido que esta sexta edición sería algo un tanto fuerte: "El maltrato de la mujer". Se trataba sobre el maltrato intra familiar, en el trabajo y, pues, en especial, tomaba un énfasis en la violación.

Por fin, había terminado su pequeño reportaje. Imprimió una copia y, luego, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. De seguro este se sorprendería cuando la viera llegar con el artículo, pensó. Tocó la puerta tres veces y espero a que se le diera alguna señal para poder entrar. Nada. Tocó nuevamente. Esta vez si recibió un "Adelante" por parte de Shaoran. Al escucharlo, abrió la puerta. Vio a su jefe mirando por la ventana que daba hacia las afueras del edificio, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se sorprendió un poco. Llevaba trabajando casi cinco semanas con él teniendo que compartir varios momentos, y podía notar cómo era que Shaoran era un hombre sumamente frío y calculador, nunca imaginó poder verlo en esa actitud.

- "Eh... Shaoran" – lo llamó.

El aludido no mostró alguna señal de atención. Sakura esta vez sí que se sorprendió. ¿Su jefe tan sumido en sus pensamientos? Bueno, las apariencias engañan, cómo dicen.

- "¡Shaoran!" – subió su tono de voz para que el aludido lo escuchara, pero aún así no consiguió alguna respuesta.

Ya, eso era sumamente extraño. Nunca esperó que su jefe estuviese tan pensativo como para no escucharla. Estaba extremadamente sorprendida. Pero bueno, no estaba hay para ver a su jefe mirando por la ventana, tenía que hacer su trabajo. Se acercó a él, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Él no había notado su presencia, continuaba mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué estará pensando para estar tan despistado, pensó Sakura.

- "Shaoran" – lo llamó por tercera vez, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

El aludido se sobresaltó. Giró rápidamente para ver quién era la persona que lo había interrumpido, quedándose de frente con los ojos verdes de Sakura. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos directamente a los ojos. Sakura podía notar un poco de preocupación y, tal ves, tristeza en los ojos de su jefe. Mientras que él, tan solo la miraba atónito.

Nuevamente dijo el nombre de su jefe, en un tono un tanto preocupado. Con aquel llamado, sacó al aludido de sus pensamientos.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos mientras se tocaba la cabeza, esperando poder sacar los pensamientos de su mente. Miró nuevamente los ojos de Sakura y parpadeó incrédulo. Mas, segundos después se alejó de la chica y se dirijo a su escritorio, aturdido.

Lo llamó nuevamente, sorprendida. Ya ni sabía cuantas veces lo había llamado.

Se acercó a su jefe. Estaba frente a él, el escritorio los separaba. Shaoran estaba apoyado sobre el mueble, cabizbajo. Sakura se preocupó bastante al verlo así. ¿Qué le pasaría?.

- "Shaoran, ¿estas bien?" – le preguntó mientras colocaba nuevamente su mano sobre su hombro, e intentaba verlo al rostro.

- "No, no, ¡no!" – gritó furioso entre tanto golpeaba el escritorio con toda sus fuerzas.

Sakura se sorprendió. Nunca había imaginado ver a su jefe de tal manera, salido de quicio tan fácilmente, tan amargado, tan descontrolado, enfadado, dolido. ¿Este era el mismo Shaoran Li que conocía?. Ya no estaba segura.

- "¿Shaoran?" – preguntó angustiada.

¿Qué le pasaba a su jefe? ¿Porqué estaba así? Podía notar la amargura en el hombre, pero en especial la rabia, el dolor. ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca imaginó ver a Shaoran en esas condiciones. Estaba muy preocupada.

- "¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué tenía que pasar? ¿¡Porqué a nosotros? ¿¡Porqué? ¡No es justo! ¡No lo es! ¿¡Porqué tenía que pasar?" – gritaba lleno de dolor, mientras golpeaba el gran escritorio.

En ese momento, Sakura notó la gran rabia que su jefe sentía. Había perdido el quicio notablemente. Él no era así, él, a pesar de todo, podía mantener la calma y mostrarse serio. De seguro, algo muy grave le había sucedido para que se encontrara de aquella forma. Al pensar eso, Sakura se angustió y preocupó por él. ¿Qué habría podido suceder?.

- "¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué tenía que pasar? ¡No es justo! ¡No lo es!" – gritaba con su ceño fruncido por tanto enfado, aún golpeando la mesa.

- "Shaoran, tranquilízate. Tranquilo, por favor" – decía Sakura, para intentar calmarlo.

No consiguió nada. Su jefe seguía con aquella angustia, con aquella rabia. Continuaba golpeando el escritorio. Ella no sabía que hacer. Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a él, tomando sus manos para evitar que siguiera con aquella furia. Él estaba desesperado. Ella intentó abrazarlo para que se tranquilizara. Estuvieron así un largo tiempo, mientras él mandaba maldiciones a todo y a todos. Lo logró. Shaoran recobró la calma, pero estaba tan cansado, tan desesperado, que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentar se en su silla, y murmurar maldiciones. Estaba destruido, Sakura podía percatarse de ello. Se sentó frente a él y preguntó:

- "Shaoran, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Porqué estas así?" – se notaba preocupada.

Shaoran la miró. No sabía si mencionarle lo sucedido, pero, cuanta era la necesidad de desahogarse en esos momentos, cómo era que necesitaba ser escuchado por alguien, sacar toda esa tristeza y rabia de sus adentros. Ni siquiera con su propia esposa había podido hacerlo, siendo que desde aquella noche comenzaron a tratarse mejor. Necesitaba ser escuchado por alguien, que lo apoyaran, saber que no estaba solo.

- "¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó nuevamente – "Shaoran, ¿porqué estas así? ¿Qué te sucede? Vamos, puedes confiar en mí" – le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

- "Gracias, Sakura" – respondió Shaoran, por fin – "Pero, necesito que guardes el secreto, no quiero que alguien más se entere. Es algo muy personal"

- "Esta bien"

Shaoran se levantó y nuevamente observada desde su ventana las afueras del edificio, totalmente pensativo. No sabía muy bien porqué iba a comenzar a contarle aquello a ella, tal vez por que estaba ahí, a su lado justo cuando más necesitaba ser escuchado. Shaoran comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, mientras le contaba con todos los detalles sus recuerdos a Sakura:

"_**Flash Back"**_

Martes 3 de Noviembre, 3:21pm.

Él, Shaoran, se encontraba en su oficina leyendo los reportajes que sus trabajadores le habían entregado. Estaba más tranquilo que días anteriores, ya que desde esa conversación con su esposa el día 28 de septiembre, la convivencia entre ambos había mejorado, y cada día mejorada un poco más. Sonó el teléfono, haciendo que dejara su lectura y tuviera que contestar.

- "Aquí Shaoran Li, ¿quién habla?" – preguntó con su característica seriedad.

- "_Señor Li, le hablamos desde el hospital. Su mujer tuvo un accidente_" – dijeron del otro lado del teléfono.

- "¿Qué?" – no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Colgó el teléfono, tomó sus cosas, salió de la oficina, bajó las escaleras y se subió a su auto. No supo cómo, pero en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en el hospital. Fue a la sala de emergencias y se acercó a la recepcionista.

- "Mi esposa, ¿qué le pasó a mi esposa?" – le preguntaba a la mujer desesperado.

- "¿El nombre de su esposa?" – preguntó la recepcionista, claramente acostumbrada a aquella desesperación en la gente.

- "Meiling Li" – respondió él, histérico, antes de que la recepcionista comenzara a teclear en el computador.

- "Su esposa tuvo un accidente automovilístico, señor".

- "¿Qué? ¿Accidente automovilístico?" – seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- "Así es. Si quiere saber el diagnóstico de su esposa tendrá que esperar al médico que la atiende. Tome asiento si lo desea" – le explicó la mujer.

Shaoran le hizo caso. Se sentó en una de las sillas, y esperó. Estaba bastante preocupado. No solo por la vida de su mujer, sino que también por la del hijo que traía en el vientre. ¿Irían estar bien los dos? Esperaba que sí. Se quedó en aquella sala esperando al médico, por lo menos sus 30 minutos, hasta que este apareció y se colocó frente a él.

- "¿Señor Li?" – preguntó el médico.

- "Sí" – contestó – "¿Cómo está mi esposa, doctor?"

- "Su esposa esta bien, señor. Tiene algunas heridas leves, pero se recuperará".

- "¿Y el niño? Por favor dígame que esta bien" – rogó Shaoran.

El médico suspiró y se sentó junto a él. Shaoran ya temía lo peor.

- "Lo siento, señor Li. El niño no sobrevivió" – contestó el doctor.

Por tercera vez en el día, Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿No sobrevivió? ¿Aquel niño ya no estaba en su mundo? ¿Había muerto? Pero, ¡ni siquiera había nacido! ¿¡Cómo podía ser posible, pensaba incrédulo.

- "Lamentablemente, su esposa recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en el vientre. Un golpe mortal para un no nato" – explicó el doctor.

Shaoran sintió un rabia, un dolor inmenso. ¡Había perdido a su hijo! ¿¡Cómo era posible? No quería creerlo, no podía. ¿Porqué, se preguntaba. ¿Porqué tenía que pasar? No aguantaba con la furia que sentía, y de un momento a otro, comenzó a llorar. Ni él podía creer que hubiesen lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sus manos las volvió un puño y con ellos comenzó a golpear sus rodillas. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- "Lo siento, señor Li. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos" – dijo el doctor, mientras se levantaba del asiento para volver a su trabajo.

- "No, no lo hicieron. De ser así mi hijo estaría vivo. No muerto" – susurró Shaoran. Luego, en un movimiento rápido, tomó al doctor de su bata blanca y lo levantó del suelo – "¡Fue su culpa! ¡Por su culpa mi hijo ya no sigue vivo! ¡Usted lo mato! ¡Lo mato por su incompetencia, por no querer hacer nada por él! ¡Usted fue! ¡Es un asesino!" - gritó furioso.

- "Señor Li, suélteme" – pidió el médico.

- "¡No! ¡Usted mato a mi hijo! ¡Si en verdad hubiese hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, el estaría vivo! ¡Usted lo mato!".

En ese momento, unos guardias se acercaron a ellos. Al ver lo que sucedía, separaron al médico y a Shaoran, sosteniendo a este último. El castaño intentaba soltarse, pero no podía, los guardias eran más fuertes que él.

- "Para que sepa, señor Li, su hijo llegó a la clínica ya muerto. Intentamos revivirlo, pero fue imposible. No me culpe a mí, no me diga asesino, ya que de mí podría depender su vida y la de su familia. Mi trabajo no es matar, mi trabajo es mantener a la gente con vida" – aseguró el médico. Luego, se alejó para continuar con su trabajo.

Luego de que el doctor se fuese, los guardias soltaron a Shaoran. Este se sentó nuevamente, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos que a la vez que estos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, y respiró hondo.

No sabía que hacer, aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... Había perdido a uno de sus hijos. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Era aquella la realidad o era una pesadilla?. Cómo le gustaría saber que era la última de esas dos opciones. Pero, al fin y al cabo, sabía que no era cierto, que aquel momento era totalmente real, que había perdido a su hijo y que no había nada que él pudiese hacer para cambiar esa situación. No podía creer el dolor que sentía, lo inútil también. ¿Porqué no lo evitó? ¿Porqué?... Pero, en realidad, ¿cómo habría podido? No sabía que Meiling saldría en auto. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse de aquella forma. ¿Porqué no pudo hacer nada? ¿Porqué? ¡Su hijo murió! ¡Murió!... Su tercer hijo ya no se encontraba junto a él.

Esperó un par de horas a que diesen de alta a su esposa, aún con aquel cargo de conciencia en su alma, al igual que el dolor, la furia, la desesperación, la inutilidad. Pero, en especial, un mal presentimiento. No sabía el porqué de esa sensación, pero sabía que con la muerte de aquel niño, las cosas cambiarían, y mucho, tal vez.

6:38pm.

Una enfermera se acercó a Shaoran. Lo llamó varias veces, pero él no contestó. La enfermera tocó su hombro entra tanto lo llamaba, para así llamar su atención.

- "¿Señor Li?" – lo llamó nuevamente.

- "Sí" – contestó él, mirando a la enfermera.

- "Puede entrar a ver a su esposa, si lo desea"

- "Seguro, la iré a ver" – respondió serio.

La enfermera guió a Shaoran por los pasillos del hospital, para que pudiesen llegar a la habitación de Meiling. El castaño, en toda la caminata, parecía 'ido', cómo si su alma ya no estuviera en la tierra, cómo si solo fuese un cuerpo caminando mecánicamente. Él, en sus pensamientos, seguía preguntándose quién era el culpable de aquella desgracia, el porqué de esa pérdida, claro que sin dejar de sentir inutilidad, tristeza y rabia en su interior. Llegaron a la habitación de su esposa y la enfermera se marchó. Shaoran sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al ver la puerta frente a si. No quería verla. Nuevamente los porqué, los cómo, los quiénes volvieron a su mente, el cual ya era un caos... Mas, recapacitó, tal vez su esposa tenía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Entró a la habitación. Al hacerlo, vio en ella una escena totalmente mediocre y triste: Su esposa acostada en la cama, mirando hacía la ventana con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llanto, con su nariz con un tono rojizo y con marcas en sus mejillas a causa de las lágrimas.

- "Meiling" – la llamó.

La aludida lo miró. Fácilmente uno se podía dar cuenta lo mucho que llevaba llorando.

- "Shaoran" – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No sabía, tal vez era la presencia de su esposo la que la hacía sonreír.

- "¿Porqué saliste, Meiling? ¿Porqué tuviste que salir de la casa?" – preguntó el sumamente serio y frío.

- "¿Qué?" – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella que esperaba palabras de consuelo y de cariño tan solo había recibido una mirada fría y esas palabras que la hacían sentirse aún más culpable.

- "Lo que escuchaste... ¡Respóndeme, Meiling! ¿¡Porqué tuviste que salir?" – gritó Shaoran, aún más furioso.

- "Yo... Yo salí porqué... Porqué tus hermanas me habían pedido que saliera con ellas, de compras" – explicó, cabizbaja.

- "¿¡No te das cuenta que fue aquel viaje el causante de que nuestro hijo ya no este aquí con nosotros?" – continuaba gritando sin piedad – "¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada? ¿¡Cómo no pensaste en el niño?"

Meiling rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, totalmente dolida. No podía creer la actitud de su marido. ¿Cómo era capaz de ser así? ¿Acaso no podía ver cómo ella se sentía en esos momentos?.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Por supuesto que sé que por un descuido mío en el auto he matado a nuestro hijo! ¿¡Eso era lo que querías escuchar? ¿¡Mi culpabilidad? ¿¡Eso era lo que deseabas, no?" – gritaba con la misma furia, y tal vez aún más con la que Shaoran la había tratado, la diferencia era que ella estaba empapada en lágrimas – "Eso era lo que querías... Pues aquí lo tienes, ¿¡estás satisfecho ahora? ¡Sí, soy culpable de la muerte de nuestro hijo! ¡Lo soy!... ¿Contento?"

Shaoran no supo que responder, se quedó callado. No creía lo que su mujer le decía, ella no era así. Aunque, tal vez sí, tal vez él sí quería escuchar aquellas palabras que la culpaban a ella por ese suceso. Por esa obsesión que él tenía por encontrar al menos al culpable de esa muerte o por lo menos un porqué, había herido a su mujer en lo más profundo. Las lágrimas que Meiling lloraban le decían que ella estaba sufriendo cómo él, tal vez, hasta más que él. Se sentía horrible y arrepentido por haber dicho esas palabras, al fin y al cabo era su esposa, ¿no, aún después de todo lo sucedido.

Había un silencio entre ellos dos. Tan solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la morena, quién aún no podía parar de llorar. Fue Shaoran quién rompió el hielo:

- "¿Cuándo te dan de alta?"

- "Mañana, tal vez" – respondió ella entre tanto se secaba las lágrimas.

- "Pues, te vendré a buscar mañana... Me voy, adiós" – dijo.

Y, antes de que Meiling pudiese decir algo, Shaoran ya había salido de la alcoba. Pocos minutos después, salía del hospital, entraba a su auto y se dirigía su hogar. En ese momento tan solo tenía una cosa segura: Desde ese día su matrimonio nunca volvería a ser lo mismo de antes... Recordó a sus hijos, de seguro ellos preguntarían por su madre y que había pasado. Tendría que decirles la verdad, odiaba mentirles a sus hijos. Tendría que decirles que su madre había tenido un accidente y que por eso su hermanito había muerto. O, la otra opción, era esperar a que Meiling volviese a casa y que juntos les explicarán a sus hijos lo sucedido, por lo tanto, por ahora, solo les diría que su madre había sufrido un accidente. Llegó a su casa, entro a esta. Al hacerlo vio a sus dos hijos jugando. Él los acompañó entrando en sus juegos. Siempre sonriente. No sabía porqué, pero cuando estaba con sus hijos todas sus penas y preocupaciones desaparecían. Mas, en un momento esa sonrisa desapareció, cuando le preguntaron por Meiling. Él respondió lo que había pensado anteriormente: "Su madre tuvo un pequeño accidente, pero estará bien. Mañana, podrán verla, ya que vuelve a casa". Más tarde, llegó la noche y con ellos, el dormir.

"_**Fin del Flash Back"**_

Sakura se quedó mirando a su jefe boquiabierta, incrédula, aún no lograba asimilar lo que Shaoran le había contado momentos antes. Ahora comprendía la actitud, la rabia, la tristeza que este sentía. Lo que le había sucedido a él, de seguro era un dolor enorme y tal vez irreparable.

- "No sé que decirte, Shaoran" – terminó explicando, aún incrédula.

- "No hay nada que decir, Sakura" – dijo él, dejando de darle la espalda, mirándola.

Ella sentía que debía ayudarlo en algo. Él necesitaba cariño, consuelo. Así que, en un movimiento rápido, se acercó a su jefe y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él por la diferencia en estaturas. Shaoran tardó en reaccionar, no asimilaba el hecho de que ella lo estuviese abrazando, mas, luego, respondió el gesto.

- "Tranquilo, Shaoran. Todo va a estar bien. Cuentas con mi apoyo" – susurró la castaña.

- "Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por escucharme"

- "No" – contestó ella, mientras se separaba un poco de él – "Gracias a ti por confiar en mí y contarme esto" – dijo con una bella sonrisa.

Él, en un acto increíble, también mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura mostró un pequeño sonrojó al pensar en lo atractivo que se veía sonriendo. Dejó de pensar y tan solo lo volvió a abrazar.

- "Cuentas con mi apoyo y mi amistad, Shaoran" – volvió a susurrar.

- "Eh... Gracias" – Él no podía creer que ella ya lo encontraba como un amigo.

- "Llámame para lo que desees, estaré hay para escucharte" – dijo Sakura entre tanto sonreía.

- "Gracias" – repitió.

- "Bueno, supongo que quieres que te deje solo... Me voy" – dijo ella entre tanto se separaba para luego irse de la oficina.

- "No" – susurró él.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se le quedó viendo, un tanto sorprendida. Él se retractó por lo que había dicho, ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces.

- "Lo siento... Eh, quiero decir sí, puedes irte... Yo... yo necesito pensar algunas cosas" – explicó antes de darle la espalda a la chica.

- "Esta bien" – respondió Sakura.

- "Eh... ¿Sakura?" – la llamó nuevamente entre tanto la miraba, ella ya se encontraba a pocos pasos de la puerta - "Quería... ¿Puedes explicarme a que habías venido?" – le preguntó.

- "Eh... A nada" – Sakura prefirió no decir la verdad. No quería que se ocupara ahora de nada, y menos por la causa de que leyera su artículo – "Algo sin importancia"

- "Ah, esta bien" – Shaoran volvió a fijar su mirada hacia el exterior.

- "¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó Sakura antes de irse. El aludido dio medía vuelta para poder observarla, esta vez de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa, volviendo a sonrojar un poco a la chica – "Yo, pues... Me preguntaba si, si tu podrías darme el permiso de salir un poco antes, más o menos a esta hora" – al ver el semblante extrañado de su jefe, prosiguió – "Es que... pues, la razón es que... Me voy a juntar con mi novio" – ahora sí que estaba sonrojada.

- "Ah, claro, ¿porqué no?" – afirmó él con una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto forzada esta vez.

- "Gracias" – agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa antes de hacer un nuevo intento por retirarse.

- "Sakura" – la volvió a llamar. No sabía la razón, pero no quería que se fuera. Ella se detuvo y lo observó – "Que te vaya bien"

- "Sí, gracias"

- "No, gracias a ti"

Los dos sonrieron, observándose fijamente. Estaban a unos cuentos metros de distancia. Había un pequeño silencio, solo se observaban, los dos con pequeñas sonrisas en los labios. Era cómo un momento totalmente mágico y en paz. Ni uno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, se sentían muy bien así. Observaban sus rostros, sus ojos, la intensidad que cada uno tenía en ellos. ¿Si se sentía una química en el aire? Pues, sí. Mas, ese momento terminó cuando un compañero de trabajo de Sakura entró a la oficina.

- "¡Señor Li!" – dijo el joven.

- "¿Qué sucede ahora?" – Shaoran estaba notablemente molesto.

- "Lo necesitamos en fotografía"

- "Voy en un segundo" – dijo Shaoran antes de que el joven dejara la oficina.

- "Te dijo señor Li" – murmuró Sakura un tanto confusa.

- "Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?" – preguntó él, cortando la distancia que había entre ambos, gracias a la excusa que momentos antes le habían dado.

- "¿No que no te gustaba que te dijeran de esa forma? ¿Porqué me concediste el permiso para decirte por tu nombre?" – preguntó ella.

- "Por algo simple: ellos no poseen mi confianza, en cambio tú, tú tienes cómo un aire muy agradable, que hace que uno confíe en ti desde el momento en que te ven. O, por algo más simple: con ellos paso menos tiempo que lo que tengo que pasar contigo, por lo tanto, tengo que soportar menos el hecho que me llamen de esa forma" – explicó él.

Al terminar, los dos ya se encontraban a pocas distancias de cada uno, siempre mirándose a los ojos.

- "Ah, ya veo... Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos" – se despidió.

- "Adiós"

Y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Shaoran suspiró. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Primero, le contaba algo que jamás le hubiese contado a alguien que trabajaba para él. Segundo, le sonrió, ¡eso ni siquiera tenía el privilegio de entregarle a su esposa!. Tercero, esa extraña sensación de que no se fuera, ¿porqué no hubiese querido que volviese al trabajo y en vez de eso se quedase junto a él?. Cuarto, esa extraña sensación de no poder dejar de observar sus ojos. Quinta, ese pequeño enfado que sintió cuando su trabajador los interrumpió. Sexta, ¿¡qué había sido esa explicación por el privilegio que tenía Sakura al llamarlo por el nombre? Había sido cómo, ¿poético?... ¿Coqueteo?... Ah, de seguro ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Queriendo sacar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al lugar que su trabajador le había indicado.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

5:27pm.

Vaya, si que había pasado bastante tiempo en la oficina de su jefe. De seguro que su novio Kojishi la estaría esperando. ¡Media hora tarde! Vaya que sí se le paso rápido el tiempo. Tomó algunas cosas de su escritorio, caminó por los pasillos, bajó por el ascensor y se dirigió a la entrada de la revista. Buscó por todos lados a Kojishi, pero no lo encontraba. "De seguro ya se debe haber ido", pensó ella un tanto triste, no recibiría su sorpresa. Lo siguió buscando, pero no lo encontraba. En ese momento, una mano tocó su hombro. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a causa del susto.

- "Sakura, tranquila, ¡soy yo!" – decía Kojishi entre tanto tomaba a su novia de los hombros.

- "Kojishi" – dijo más tranquila – "Me asustaste"

- "Sí, sí me di cuenta y lo siento" – se disculpó dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios a su novia.

- "Estás perdonado" – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- "¿Porqué tardaste tanto?" – preguntó su novio – "Llevo esperándote media hora" – se quejó.

- "Lo siento, es que me quedé hablando con mi jefe" – se disculpó Sakura, siempre tan inocente, pero sabía que Kojishi era lo menos celoso posible.

- "Ya veo... Bueno, ¿nos vamos?"

- "Sí"

Así, la pareja se dirigió al auto del joven, subieron a este y partieron.

- "¿A dónde me vas a llevar?" – preguntó ella aún con su sonrisa. Kojishi era quién iba manejando.

- "Ya lo verás" – respondió él.

- "Bueno... ¿Podemos pasar por mi departamento antes?"

- "¿Para qué?" – preguntó él extrañado.

- "Quisiera cambiarme de ropa, está es muy incómoda"

Kojishi accedió, siempre hacía lo que Sakura le pidiese. Así que se desviaron del camino, para poder llegar al departamento de la chica. Al llegar al edificio, los dos se bajaron del auto para luego ir a su destino. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

- "Suéltame Kojishi, me haces cosquillas" – regañó Sakura entre risas, entre tanto cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

- "Si igual te gusta" – dijo pícaro el chico, mientras soltaba a su novia y se dirigía a la pequeña sala.

- "¡Claro que no!" – Sakura iba detrás de Kojishi.

- "Eh, Sakura" – la calló cuando se encontraba en la entrada de la sala – "Tienes visitas"

- "¿Qué?" – La castaña acabó con los últimos pasos que la separaban de su novio, pudiendo observar a quién Kojishi se refería – "¿Touya?" – dijo al ver al aludido.

- "¿¡Quién es este mocoso, Sakura?" – preguntó el aludido enfadado.

Touya Kinomoto, un hombre de ya treinta y dos años de edad, aún así con un buen cuerpo. Poseía un cabello castaño oscuro un tanto desordenado, una piel morena y dos pequeños ojos del color de su cabello, los cuales siempre mostraban seriedad y frialdad. Aún a sus treinta y dos años de edad no estaba casado. Vivió en Gran Bretaña por casi siete años, en donde estudio y se especializó en su profesión: cirujano.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – lo cortó Sakura.

Su hermano se sorprendió, pero el único cambio que hubo en su rostro fue que frunció el ceño, cómo siempre lo hacía. Nunca esperó que su pequeña hermana lo fuera a recibir de esa forma, al contrario, esperaba que lo recibiera con algún abrazo o algo por el estilo.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – repitió Sakura al no escuchar respuesta por parte del hombre.

- "Pues, que yo recuerde, este sigue siendo mi departamento" – fue lo único que respondió Touya.

Sakura mostró diversión por lo que dijo su hermano, cómo si este hubiese dicho un chiste o algo por el estilo.

- "Lo dejaste abandonado por cinco años, hermano, cómo también me abandonaste a mí" – respondió ella, intentando no mostrar su dolor.

Kojishi tan solo estaba boquiabierto. ¿¡Hermano? ¿Había escuchado bien? Sakura nunca le había contado que tenía un hermano, bueno, la verdad, muy pocas veces tocó el tema de su familia. Kojishi sintió un pequeño escalofrío al ver la mirada asesina que el hermano de su novia tenía clavada en él. "Vaya, este sujeto da miedo", pensó.

Touya miró a Kojishi con enfado. ¿Era necesario esa escena enfrente de desconocidos?. La presencia de ese hombre lo ponía histérico.

- "¿Puedes sacar a este mocoso de aquí para así poder hablar tranquilos? No quiero que un desconocido escuche nuestra conversación" – exigió Touya, tan serio cómo siempre.

- "Él no es un desconocido. Kojishi, te presento a mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto. Touya, te presentó a Kojishi Hagiwara, mi novio" – Sakura hizo un énfasis en la palabra novio, algo que su hermano notó, haciéndole enfurecer.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual Sakura recapacitó. Su hermano mayor tenía razón, era mejor no hablar enfrente de Kojishi sobre ese tema.

– "Kojishi" – dijo ella mirando al aludido – "Necesito que cancelemos los planes para hoy" – susurró.

- "¿Qué?" – se mostró enfadado, humillado, no podía creer lo que su novia le decía.

- "Por favor, necesito arreglar un asunto urgente con Touya. Por favor" – rogó la chica.

- "Pero, ya hice todas las reservaciones. ¡Todo esta listo, amor!"

- "Lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero necesito hablar con él, y yo no sabía que iba a venir. Es algo urgente. Por favor, Kojishi, te lo ruego" – explicó Sakura.

- "¿¡Porqué mejor no te vas de una vez, mocoso?" – dijo Touya desesperado por tanto susurro entre su hermana y aquel sujeto.

Kojishi se sorprendió ante la histeria y lo poco agradable que era ese tipo, totalmente diferente a lo que era su novia. De seguro que si ella no le hubiese dicho que eran hermanos, nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

- "Bueno, me voy entonces. ¿Te llamo luego?" – preguntó Kojishi entre tanto se retiraba.

- "No, yo te llamaré" – Sakura habría la puerta mientras decía eso.

- "Esta bien. Adiós" – dijo Kojishi antes de robarle un pequeño beso a la joven.

- "Adiós" – se despidió y cerro la puerta. Después, de dirigió hacia la sala – "No tenías porqué tratarlo así" – lo regañó.

Touya cerró su boca, aún estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana menor.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Sakura, seria.

- "Pues, vine a ver cómo estabas" – respondió Touya, obviamente, por lo vergonzoso que era, sin mirarla.

La menor de los Kinomoto se sorprendió ante dichas palabras. Era la primera vez que su hermano le decía algo así, que le mostraba sus sentimientos. Pero, lamentablemente, con eso no bastaba.

- "Claro, después de casi cinco años" – continuó ella.

- "¿Porqué estás así? Sakura, por si no te acuerdas estaba estudiando" – se defendió Touya.

- "Por supuesto, estudiando" – dijo Sakura en tono sarcástico.

Touya estaba confundido. Sakura no era así, no era rencorosa, al contrario, perdonaba fácilmente. Algo debió haberle sucedido para hacerla cambiar tanto.

- "Ni siquiera una carta, hermano. ¡Te olvidaste de nosotros! ¡De mí y de papá! ¡Por si no lo sabía él estuvo hasta su último día preocupado por ti! Claro, en el primer año nos llenabas de cartas, pero, ¿y después qué?... Aún recuerdo el semblante melancólico de papá cada vez que eras nombrado, la preocupación que sentía por ti cada día, el deseo de verte antes de que se fuera" – Sakura se sentó en uno de los sofás y rompió en llanto al recordar todo eso.

- "¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Porqué antes de que se fuera?" – preguntó Touya, incrédulo.

- "Papá murió, hermano. Hace casi tres años" – respondió ella para seguir con sus lágrimas.

- "¿¡Qué?" – mostró enfado, histeria, pero más que nada, dolor – "¿Porqué no me avisaste?"

- "¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera sino sabía donde estabas? Intenté buscarte cuando él estaba en el hospital, pero no te logre ubicar. Era cómo si la tierra te hubiese tragado. Él quería verte, aunque fuese por última vez, pero no pudo hacerlo".

Touya se sentó junto a Sakura sin creer lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. Por culpa de no comunicarse con su familia, su padre se había ido sin su último deseo cumplido. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Era injusto!... Ahora podía entender la actitud de su hermana.

- "¿De... De qué murió?" – preguntó Touya.

- "Tuvo un accidente, un accidente automovilístico. En él también estuvieron Tomoyo y Eriol, no sé si los recuerdas" – respondió la joven.

- "¿Qué? ¿Hiraguizawa y Daidouji?" – dijo su hermano mayor, un tanto incrédulo.

- "Así es, no les pasó nada. Recibieron algunos golpes, nada grave, ya que estaban en el asiento trasero. Era papá quién conducía" – obviamente, esa no era toda la verdad. Faltaba algo, pero prefería no decirlo. Por aquella verdad ella no quería ver a sus 'amigos'.

Silencio, nadie decía nada, tan sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura. El mayor de los Kinomotos aún no podía asimilar todo aquello. Sentía dolor, enfado consigo mismo... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta?

- "Touya, siento haberte tratado así, pero... Cuando recuerdo a papá con ese rostro triste antes de que muriera, cuando recuerdo toda la angustia que sentí por ti todos estos años... No puedo evitar actuar así... Lo siento" – murmuró Sakura antes de abrazar a su hermano mayor.

Touya respondió el abrazo. No podía creer lo que había echo. Había abandonado a su padre en su lecho de muerte, y había dejado a su pequeña hermana sin protección ni consuelo para ayudarla en esa tristeza.

- "Pero, ¿sabes?" – dijo Sakura antes de mirar a su hermano al rostro – "Aún así me alegra de que estés aquí" – sonrió, para luego volver a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Jueves 5 de Noviembre, 7:16am. Departamento de Sakura.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Después de una larga charla con su pequeña hermana, en donde se contaron lo sucedido en aquellos cinco años, ella le había pedido que se quedará junto a ella en el departamento. Obviamente, él no se negó. Extrañaba mucho a su hermana, aunque no lo mostrase demasiado, y que vivieran nuevamente juntos les daba la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Un fuerte grito se escucho por el pequeño apartamento y los alrededores. Touya no se sorprendió. Parece que habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

- "¡Es muy tarde! ¡Estoy atrasadísima!" – gritaba Sakura desde su alcoba.

La castaña se levantó rápidamente de su cómoda cama, se acercó a su closet y sacó alguna ropa de trabajo que le sirviera en ese momento. Siete minutos más tarde, se encontraba en el comedor junto a su hermano, tomando desayuno lo más rápido posible.

- "Sakura, tranquilízate. Aunque supongo que un monstruo como tú no puede hacerlo frente a la comida" – bromeó Touya.

La aludida mostró un semblante de enfado, aunque por dentro sonriera. Cinco años sin escuchar esas burlas que, aunque fuesen fastidiosas, las extrañaba.

- "No me llames monstruo, ¿quieres? Ya tengo veinte y cinco años" – alegó la menor de los Kinomoto.

- "Eso no te quita lo monstruo" – una patada por debajo de la mesa fue lo que recibió Touya gracias a su comentario. Mas, al igual que su hermana, aunque mostrara rabia y molestia, por dentro estaba feliz ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin recibir esos golpes.

- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Sakura de repente, un tanto insegura.

Touya abrió los ojos de par en par. Se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta.

- "Lo digo por lo qué te dije ayer, la muerte de papá" – respondió ella, un tanto triste al recordar aquel suceso.

Su hermano mayor no respondió. Obviamente no estaba bien, había abandonado a su padre, no se preocupo por él, lo dejó sólo en su lecho de muerte. Nunca iba a poder perdonárselo.

- "Si lo deseas, podemos ir a verlo al cementerio hoy" – sugirió Sakura.

El mayor de los Kinomoto sólo asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada.

- "Aún hay algo que no entiendo, hermano" – dijo Sakura antes de entrar comida a su boca e intentando cambiar de tema.

Touya la miró extrañado y confundido.

- "¿Qué no entiendes?" – preguntó él entre tanto se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba sus platos para dirigirse a la cocina.

- "¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir a verme a tu departamento?" – preguntó dando énfasis en la palabra 'tu'.

Touya se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y miró a su hermana. "Buena pregunta", fue lo que pensó, y, la verdad, no sabía qué contestar. Tal vez fue por miedo, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría, menos frente a su hermana.

- "¿Porqué preguntas eso?" – dijo él, intentando evadir la pregunta.

- "Es que es extraño. Recuerdo que, hace poco más de un mes, leí en un diario tu llegada a Tokio. Y, pues, se me hace raro que hayas tardado tanto en llegar a tu propio departamento"

Touya se quedó mirando a su hermana. "¿Porqué tanta curiosidad? ¡Tuve miedo! ¿esta bien? No es cómo para atacarme con tantas preguntas", pensó él, un poco molesto.

- "Tuve que resolver unos trámites, eso es todo" – respondió él, volviendo a la cocina.

- "Ya veo" – Sakura miró su reloj, 7:32am – "¡Es tarde! ¡Tengo que irme!" – gritó antes de levantarse de la mesa y comenzar a tomar sus cosas – "Adiós hermano, nos vemos en la tarde" – se despidió y se fue.

El aludido aún miraba por donde se había ido su hermana. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Vaya, si que la había extrañado. Y, al igual que ella, tomó sus cosas y se fue del departamento, pero no a su trabajo, mas bien, a un encuentro con una persona muy especial.

Mientras tanto, Sakura ya se encontraba saliendo del edificio para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. Había salido justo a tiempo, era algo bueno, podía caminar tranquila. Mas, se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban.

- "Sakura" – gritaron.

La aludida no reconocía la voz, era masculina, pero claramente no era de su novio. Miró a sus alrededores a ver si se encontraba con algún conocido. Nada, nadie. Había poca gente en la cuadra y ni a ninguna de ellas la reconocía. Siguió su camino, de seguro llamaban a alguien más.

- "Sakura" – otra vez la llamaban.

Nuevamente vio a su espalda buscando a la persona que la llamaba. Y por fin reconoció a alguien. Un joven de su edad, de cabello azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos y de buen cuerpo se encontraba a pasos de ella. Y, junto a él, una mujer de la misma edad, de una estatura un poco más baja que Sakura, de grandes y bellos ojos azules amatistas, de corto pero ondulado cabello grisáceo y de piel tan blanca como la nieve. Sakura los reconocía, no los había olvidado en aquellos cinco años, pero, lamentablemente, no tenía las ganas de verlos.

- "Tomoyo, Eriol... ¿Qué... Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó la castaña, mostrándose totalmente aturdida.

- "Sakura, vinimos a verte" – dijo la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa. Su nombre: Tomoyo Daidouji.

- "Pues, lamentablemente, yo no los quiero ver" – Sakura, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos, comenzó a continuar su camino dando por terminada la conversación.

- "Sakura" – dijo el chico mientras se interponía en su camino. Nombre: Eriol Hiraguizawa – "Déjanos explicarte lo que sucedió"

- "¿¡Qué me quieren explicar? ¿¡El hecho de que pareciera que mataron a mi padre? ¿¡Y que, sabiendo el estado en el que se encontraba me abandonaron? ¡No sólo lo mataron sino que también me dejaron sola justo cuando más los necesitaba!" – gritó Sakura antes de sacar a Eriol de su camino y continuar su caminata.

- "Sakura, tú sabes que nosotros no somos capaces de matar a tu propio padre. Las cosas no fueron cómo tú crees. ¡Nosotros estuvimos en el accidente! ¿Crees que seríamos capaces de hacer algo así?. Además, nosotros no quisimos abandonarte, era lo que menos queríamos en esos momentos, pero ¡tuvimos que hacerlo!... Por favor, déjanos explicarte lo que sucedió" – dijo Tomoyo, a espaldas de Sakura, quién se había detenido al escucharla.

La menor de los Kinomoto tan solo se quedó en aquel lugar parada, sin decir nada, siendo que Eriol y Tomoyo lo único que esperaban era que dijese algo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Escuchar sus explicaciones o correr? Pero, ¿qué tenían que explicarle? ¡Las investigaciones decían que ellos pudieron haber provocado aquel choque! No sólo eso, ¡tampoco se quedaron a explicarte lo sucedido! ¡Ni siquiera se quedaron para apoyarte, para ayudarte cuando más los necesitaste, pensaba Sakura en su interior, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que aquellos recuerdos le traían. Justo cuando había escapado, esto volvía. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenía que ser así?.

- "¡No!" – terminó por decir la castaña – "No sólo pareciesen ser culpables por provocar aquel accidente, sino que me abandonaron cuando lo necesitaba... ¡No estuvieron para escucharme gritar cuando mi padre ya se había ido! ¡No estuvieron para intentar explicarme lo sucedido!... ¡No estuvieron! ¡Así que no esperen que los escuche siendo que ustedes no pudieron escucharme a mí!" – gritó antes de hacer que sus piernas se movieran a la velocidad más rápida que pudiesen.

Sakura corrió y corrió intentando ocultar sus lágrimas con sus cabellos. Se detuvo cuando creyó que ya no podrían alcanzarla. ¿Porqué lloraba siendo que ellos debían tener dolor y no ella? Tal vez, porqué aún los quería. Sí, era por eso. Aunque no lo quisiese, ella aún los tenía en su corazón, al fin y al cabo, se conocían desde pequeños y nunca se habían separado hasta hace tres años. Pero bueno, ahora comenzaba una nueva vida y no quería que ellos la arruinarán. Se secó las lágrimas y continuó con su caminata hacía la revista en donde trabajaba.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:03am.

Había llegado al café al que lo había solicitado. Entró en él y comenzó a buscar aquel rostro conocido para él. Al encontrarlo, se acercó a la mesa. Touya Kinomoto pudo encontrarse con su mejor amigo de siempre: Yukito Tsukishiro. Un hombre de también treinta y dos años de edad, de grandes ojos color miel, de ordenado pelo grisáceo y blanca piel. Yukito, al ver que Touya se acercaba, se levanta de su asiento para saludarlo con un pequeño abrazo.

- "Tanto tiempo sin verte, Touya" – dijo Tsukishiro, volviendo a sentarse.

- "Así es, Yuki" – respondió el moreno sentándose frente a su amigo – "Explícame, ¿porqué me has citado aquí?"

- "Si no te conociera pensaría que no quieres verme" – bromeó Yukito con una sonrisa, típica en él – "¿Y? ¿Fuiste a ver a Sakura?"

- "Sí, lo hice. Me pidió que me quedara con ella"

- "Y no pudiste negarte ante esa petición, ¿o me equivocó?"

El moreno no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó mirando a su amigo, quién supo la respuesta de su pregunta de inmediato.

- "Parece que algunas personas nunca cambiarán" – comentó Yukito aún con su sonrisa.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – Touya se mostró enfadado y ofendido ante tal comentario.

- "Nada. ¿Y cómo esta Sakura?"

- "Bien, trabajando cómo periodista, al parecer, aún con tu hermano"

- "¿Con Yue?" – preguntó Yukito un tanto inseguro.

- "No lo sé, parece que sí. Me dijo que seguía trabajando en un diario" – aseguró Touya – "¿Porqué ese rostro?" – preguntó al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo.

- "Eso es imposible. Yue me dijo que Sakura había renunciado al diario y que, al parecer, se había cambiado de domicilio. Por eso me parecía tan extraño que supieras en dónde se encontraba tu hermana"

Touya mostró un rostro confundido. ¿Sakura cambiada de domicilio? ¡Pero si estaba en el departamento que él le dejó! Además, ¿porqué le habrá ocultado su renuncia con Yue Tsukishiro?.

- "Es extraño" – comentó el moreno – "Sakura se encuentra en el departamento que yo le dejé cuando partí. ¿Cómo se habría cambiado de casa si estaba donde la dejé? ¡Es imposible! Además, no me comentó nada de su renuncia"

- "No puede ser, Yue me comentó que Sakura ya no se encontraba en el domicilio que él conocía, que había cambiado de casa."

- "¿Te comentó porqué renunció?" – preguntó Touya confundido.

- "No, no me quiso comentar la razón de la renuncia de Sakura, lo cual es extraño. ¿Porqué me lo ocultaría? Es más, la renuncia en sí de Sakura es fuera de lo normal. Mi hermano le pagaba bastante bien, hasta llegó a ser su asistente. ¿Porqué renunciar a un trabajo así?" – comentó Yukito.

Los dos se miraron extrañados. ¿Porqué esa actitud de Sakura, pensaron los dos. En ese momento, Touya recordó un tema que habló con su hermana la noche anterior.

- "Yuki, ¿tú sabías de la muerte de mi padre hace tres años?" – preguntó Touya.

El aludido lo miró con sorprendido. ¿Fujitaka Kinomoto muerto?.

- "No, no lo sabía" – respondió Yukito.

- "Sakura me lo contó. No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijo" – comento el hijo de Fujitaka – "¿Tú te comunicaste con Sakura, cierto?"

Yukito hizo una seña de negación.

- "Estuve todo este tiempo haciendo clases en Osaka. Tan sólo sabía que estaba sana y con vida gracias a mi hermano, pero él nunca me contó que Fujitaka había muerto. Y es extraño, ya que Yue debería saberlo por tener comunicación con Sakura, pero él nunca me contó nada" – respondió el menor de los Tsukishiro.

- "Eso quiere decir que Sakura no le contó" – concluyó Touya, pensativo.

- "Puede ser"

Touya estaba confundido. ¿Porqué su hermana no le había contado nada a Yue, siendo que, al fin y al cabo, se conocían desde hace algún tiempo? De seguro Yue le hubiese dado el consuelo que él no le pudo entregar. Era extraño. ¿Acaso su hermana ocultaba algo?.

- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Yukito al ver el rostro pensativo y un tanto triste de su amigo.

- "No, me acabo de enterar ayer. Lo peor es que lo deje sólo. ¡No me puedo perdonar una cosa así!" – golpeó la mesa fuertemente con su puño.

Su amigo lo miró preocupado, pero decidió no tocar más el tema.

- "¿Y qué tal la terapia de Tomoyo?" – preguntó Yukito, para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- "No estoy seguro. Al fin y al cabo tan sólo nos vimos dos o tres veces en Inglaterra. Pero, según me contó la última vez que la vi, bien, había mejorado mucho" – respondió Touya sin tomar atención.

- "Me alegro"

Touya no respondió. Estaba muy pensativo. Aquel comentario de su amigo lo tenía así. Al parecer, algo sucedía que hacía que su hermana ocultara cosas. Pues, tendría que hablar con ella en la tarde.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:26am. Edificio de revista 'Open', escritorio de Sakura.

La aludida se encontraba con las manos en su rostro, ocultándolo, mejor dicho, ocultando las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Aquella conversación con Tomoyo y Eriol le había dolido, ni siquiera sabía el porqué de aquel dolor. Ellos deberían ser los que estuvieran sufriendo, ¿porqué tenía que ser ella?. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. Lo peor de todo es que se encontraba llorando en el trabajo, lo cual le causaba mucha vergüenza, mas, necesitaba desahogarse en ese momento.

Shaoran Li se encontraba entrando al lugar de trabajo de los periodistas. Tenía que cruzar todo eso para poder llegar a su despacho. Estaba bastante cansado, no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche por culpa de sus problemas matrimoniales. Caminó por los pasillos, hasta que se detuvo por culpa de unos sollozos. A pocos metros de él se encontraba el escritorio de Sakura, de aquella persona que lo había escuchado el día anterior, y que, en esos momentos, notablemente se encontraba llorando. Shaoran se acercó un tanto preocupado, aquello era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, al contrario, ignoraba.

- "¿Sakura?" – la llamó cuando se encontraba frente a ella.

La castaña alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Se quedaron mirando un tiempo. Shaoran se dio cuenta, gracias a las marcas en las mejillas y el tono rojo de sus ojos, que su periodista estrella ya llevaba bastante tiempo llorando. No le agradaba verla así, primera vez que la veía en ese estado y sentía que el dolor que ella tenía en su corazón también lo sentía él. Era una sensación bastante extraña.

- "Ven, vamos a mi oficina" – dijo Shaoran en un tono suave el cual Sakura nunca le había escuchado. Mas, gracias a ese tono, Sakura se animó a ir.

Llegaron a la oficina, Shaoran abrió la puerta y le pidió a Sakura que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio. Pidió un vaso de agua a la secretaria y luego se quedó mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

- "¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Porqué estas así?" – preguntó él.

Claramente, esta era una de las pocas veces en su vida que hablaba con un tono suave y que demostraba preocupación por una persona a la cual conocía tan sólo un poco. Pero, no le agradaba ver a Sakura en ese estado y sentía que debía ayudarla.

- "No lo entenderías" – respondió Sakura intentando secar sus lágrimas, pero estas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

- "Eso no lo sabrás hasta que me lo digas. Déjame intentarlo por lo menos"

Sakura miró a Shaoran, este se encontraba mirándola directamente con un semblante preocupado. Desvió su mirada, se había sonrojado un poco. Mas, gracias a eso había conseguido tener la confianza suficiente para decirle la verdad a su jefe.

Se levantó del asiento y, como lo había hecho Shaoran el día anterior, miró al exterior por el gran ventanal.

- "Pues, es difícil de explicar... Esta, esta es la primera vez que hablo sobre esto" – titubeó Sakura e hizo una pequeña pausa, para intentar relajarse – "Cuando tenía tres años, mi mamá murió de una extraña enfermedad. Me quedé con mi hermano mayor, Touya, y mi papá, Fujitaka. Éramos una familia muy unida. Mi padre no se volvió a casar. Pero... Hace más o menos cinco años, mi hermano se alejó de nosotros para ir a trabajar a Inglaterra cómo cirujano. En el primer año desde que se había ido nos mandaba muchas cartas, teníamos una gran comunicación con él. Pero, después de eso, dejó de escribir y dejamos de tener aquella comunicación. No sabíamos nada de mi hermano, ni cómo estaba, nada.

"Luego de dos años desde que mi hermano se fue, mi padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico, en el que mis dos y únicos amigos también estuvieron. Mi padre quedó en estado de coma durante una semana. Después, falleció. Él se llevó la peor parte. Mis amigos, Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban en el asiento trasero y tan sólo recibieron algunos golpes, nada grave.

"Pero eso no es todo. Cuando supe del accidente un oficial de investigaciones se me acercó. Me dijo que había evidencia (además que lo afirmaban un par de testigos) de que aquel choque hubiese sido intencional, que había posibilidad de que Eriol o Tomoyo hubiese tomado el volante y obligado a mi papá de chocar contra el otro auto. Lo peor, fue que ni siquiera se quedaron a explicar todo. Se fueron, no sé a dónde, pero un día ya no estaban. Eso me hizo pensar que tal vez sí fueron los culpables de aquel accidente. Además, sabían el estado de mi padre, si son mis amigos y no son los culpables, ¿porqué no se quedaron y me apoyaron? Los necesite mucho y no estuvieron.

"Ahora, han vuelto: mi hermano, Eriol y Tomoyo. Los dos últimos me piden que los perdone y que los escuche, pero se me hace tan difícil. Por culpa de la distancia que me separaba a mí y a mi hermano, comenzaba a pensar que mi padre era mi única familia, y siempre recuerdo las palabras del oficial: 'Ellos pudieron ser los causantes del accidente'... Nunca se supo con claridad, ya que por culpa de su desaparición el caso se cerró. No sé que hacer"

Sakura rompió en llanto. Nuevamente los recuerdos en su mente. Sí, era eso lo que le dolía, pero, obviamente, no lo es todo. Había algo que no la había podido dejar tranquila, mas, era algo que no se atrevía a decir, y tal vez nunca se atrevería.

Shaoran se levantó, no le agradaba para nada verla así. Sentía que debía ayudarla, consolarla, de seguro era eso lo que ella necesitaba. Aquel consuelo que no pudo tener. Se acercó a Sakura, quedando a espaldas de ella y a pocos centímetros de distancia.

- "Ten" – dijo Shaoran extendiendo un pañuelo color verde.

La menor de los Kinomoto se quedó mirando el pañuelo. Giró quedando con Shaoran de frente. Se miraban a los ojos como siempre lo hacían. Cada uno quedaba encantado con los ojos del otro. Sakura tomó el pañuelo.

- "Gracias" – intentó sonreír, pero no podía, las lágrimas no la dejaban.

Dudó un poco, pero luego, cortó la distancia que la separaba de su jefe y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él. Las mejillas de Shaoran tomaron un leve color carmesí, mas, después, la abrazó para consolarla, mostrando una pequeña pero bonita sonrisa.

- "Tranquila, todo estará bien" – la consoló.

- "Pero, es que... No puedo escucharlos, me cuesta mucho. ¡No sólo se fueron de mí lado sino que mataron a mi padre! ¿Cómo puedo perdonarlos? ¿Cómo quieren que los escuche cuando ellos no estuvieron conmigo? Me es tan difícil... De seguro nunca estuvieron conmigo por amistad, sino que por algo más" – confesó Sakura, aún en el hombro de su jefe.

- "No, no pienses eso. De seguro existe una explicación lógica, sino no te estarían buscando para explicarte lo sucedido. Además de que deben quererte, es difícil no hacerlo, y si se fueron, también deben tener una explicación. No lo veas de ese modo"

Sakura se separó lo suficiente de Shaoran para poder mirarlo a los ojos. El menor de los Li, al darse cuenta de lo último que había dicho, se sonrojó aún más, algo que por suerte, Sakura no notó, ella tan solo le mostró una bella sonrisa, que hizo que el tono carmesí de las mejillas del hombre se volviera más intenso.

- "Gracias Shaoran, de verdad muchas gracias" – murmuró volviendo a abrazar a su jefe.

Shaoran Li tan solo devolvió el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa y aún con sus mejillas con aquel tono carmesí.

- "Tienes que enfrentarlos, Sakura, sino nunca podrás evitar aquel dolor. Habla con ellos, de seguro te explicarán todo lo sucedido y te darás cuenta de que las cosas no son de esa manera" – dijo Shaoran, mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente el largo cabello de la joven.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Sakura se separó nuevamente un poco de su jefe, tan solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa, suponía que el castaño tenía razón.

- "Sí" – asintió ella – "Lamento ser tanta molestia. Tú tienes ya tus propios problemas y yo molestándote con los míos" – dijo, secando sus lágrimas.

- "No eres una molestia, Sakura. Además tú me escuchaste ayer, tengo que agradecerte ese favor. Supongo, que al fin y al cabo, los dos necesitamos hablar con alguien"

- "Sí" – afirmó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa – "Y nos tenemos el uno al otro... ¿Amigos?" – extendió su mano haciendo de su sonrisa una más extensa y a la vez más bella.

Shaoran miró la mano de Sakura un tanto dudoso, pero, al ver la sonrisa de la chica, él también sonrió para luego hacer estrechar sus manos.

- "Amigos" – aseguró Shaoran, bastante sonriente.

Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron al ver la sonrisa del otro. ¿Cómo no evitar sonreír? Los dos habían hablado de temas sumamente personales con la persona que tenían en frente, se habían desahogado estando el otro presente... Era algo sumamente extraño, tener tanta confianza en alguien que estaban recién conociendo. Pero, aún así, suponían que aquel era el comienzo de una nueva y una gran amistad para ambos.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos percances y no pude subir el capítulo hasta hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes! Muchas gracias por los ánimos y, en especial, por leer la historia! . Y no se preocupen, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia!

Bueno, les deseo suerte a todos!.

Nos vemos en el prox capitulo,

Adiós!

Satsuki Idaka.


	4. Confieso que

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran_

**Capítulo IV**

"_Confieso que..."_

Jueves 5 de Noviembre, 8:51am.

Se sentaron alrededor del escritorio, frente a frente. Ella estaba más calmada, había parado de llorar. Él le sonreía para intentar apoyarla. Estaban en un silencio, mirándose las caras. Hasta que ella recordó unas palabras dichas por él el día anterior en esa misma oficina.

- "Shaoran... ¿Cómo te fue con tu esposa ayer?" – preguntó Sakura, notablemente preocupada.

El aludido se mostró sorprendido ante tal pregunta. Primero, por qué no se imaginó que ella se fuese a recordar de algo así, siendo que estaba con sus propios problemas. Y segundo, por qué no pensó que le preocuparía.

- "Más o menos" – respondió él.

- "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

- "La fui a buscar al hospital ayer, pero no nos hablamos. Nada, ni una palabra, ni siquiera antes de dormir" – Shaoran se mostró un tanto triste al responder eso. Ahora sí que se daba cuenta que su matrimonio comenzaba a deshacerse, de eso estaba seguro. Nunca volverían a ser la pareja que fueron antes.

- "¿Y tus hijos? ¿Hablaron con ellos?" – Sakura estaba preocupada, no le agradaba verlo así.

Su jefe tan solo hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza.

- "Tal vez lo hagamos hoy, si las cosas se dan"

Sakura lo miraba preocupada. Shaoran se mostraba muy angustiado por todo lo que le sucedía, ¿y cómo no? Había perdido un hijo y su matrimonio de ya siete años se estaba yendo a las pailas. Sakura tomó la mano de su jefe.

- "Cuentas conmigo Shaoran. Para lo que quieras" – le mostró una sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

- "Tú también cuentas conmigo Sakura" – respondió la sonrisa de la chica con una de las suyas.

Mas, Shaoran, al darse cuenta del contacto de manos, tomó un leve color carmesí en las mejillas, mientras un pequeño escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. Se sintió un poco nervioso. ¿Porqué se sentía así, se preguntó. Pero la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- "Shaoran" – lo llamó.

Él de inmediato fijó su mirada en ella. Cómo otras veces se estaban mirando fijamente, sin poder quitar sus miradas de los ojos del otro. Era un sensación indescriptible. No podían dejar de mirarse, no querían. Los dos tomaron un leve color carmesí al darse cuenta de lo que hacían.

- "Eh... Bueno, será mejor que me vaya... Tengo, tengo que... volver a trabajar" – dijo Sakura, intentando romper la incomodidad que sentían ambos.

- "Eh, sí, buena idea" – aseguró Shaoran, bastante nervioso.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se fue de la oficina. Estaba un tanto aturdida, aún podía recordar aquellos bellos ojos marrones mirándola fijamente. Intentó sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Llegó a su escritorio y notó que sobre él se encontraba su último reportaje que no había podido entregar a su jefe, y que aquel era el día de entrega de trabajos. Sakura suspiró resignada. Tendría que volver a entrar a la oficina de su Shaoran. Un pequeño escalofrío bajó por su espalda al pensar en eso. Tomó su reportaje y se dirigió a la oficina del castaño. Ni siquiera tocó, entró en él sabiendo que no estaba ocupado. Se encontró con un Shaoran pensativo.

- "Shaoran" – lo llamó desde la puerta.

El aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Sabía de quién se trataba.

- "¿Qu-Qué sucede Sa-Sakura?" – tartamudeó. ¿Porqué tartamudeaba? ¡Era solo ella!.

- "Es que hoy es el día en que tengo que entregarte mi trabajo, y, pues, aquí está" – respondió ella mientras dejaba aquellos papeles sobre el escritorio de su jefe.

Este iba a tomarlo y, sin quererlo, sus manos se rozaron. Shaoran mostró un sonrojo en sus mejillas que intentó esconder. Miró nuevamente aquellos ojos esmeralda, quedando en un pequeño trance. Salió de él, dejó de mirar los ojos de ella y tomó aquello papeles con el trabajo de la chica.

- "Gracias" – respondió él – "Puedes irte"

Sakura obedeció, se fue sin decir alguna sola palabra. Cerró la puerta del despacho tras de si y suspiró. Volvió a recordar los ojos de su jefe. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente y luego, se dirigió a su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

2:26pm.

Se encontraba a las afueras de la revista 'Open'. Sabía que en pocos minutos más, ella saldría de esa puerta para poder ir a almorzar. Ella, su novia. Llevaba en ese lugar por lo menos sus 20 minutos, no quería llegar tarde, además, ella ni sabía de su visita, así que tenía que estar cuando saliera, ¿no?. Kojishi caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, impaciente. Contaba cada segundo que faltara para que su amada Sakura saliera por esa puerta para ir a almorzar. Él tenía todo planeado para que ese fuera el tiempo de almuerzo más bello que pudiese imaginarse. Hubiese preferido que fuese en la noche, pero no podía esperar más para proponerle aquello. Ya lo había intentado una vez y sus planes fracasaron con la visita del hermano de Sakura... ¡Estaba muy nervioso!.

2:34pm.

Podía sentir que su corazón estaba apunto de salirse de su pecho cuando la vio salir de aquel edificio. Aún con un semblante un tanto cansado y con aquel bello saco color beige se veía hermosa. Se acercó a ella, mientras la llamaba:

- "¡Sakura!" – le gritó a su novia.

La aludida lo buscó con la mirada, hasta encontrarlo, mostrando una muy bella sonrisa.

- "¡Kojishi!" – dijo asombrada cuando este ya se encontraba frente a ella. Su novio le robó un pequeño beso en los labios – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Pues, es tu hora de almuerzo y vine a invitarte a almorzar" – respondió él, notablemente nervioso.

Sakura mostró un semblante de extrañeza y de asombro a la vez. Pues sí, Kojishi era bastante impredecible, nunca dejaba de consentirla.

- "¿Vienes conmigo o no?" – terminó por preguntar Kojishi, al no recibir respuesta.

- "Eh... Claro"

Kojishi mostró una gran sonrisa antes de tomar a su novia de la mano, para así llevarla hasta su auto. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Sakura se encontró con un gran ramo de rosas blancas. Miró al chico pidiendo una explicación.

- "Son para ti. Para la mujer más bella que he conocido" – dijo él, para luego acercar sus labios a los de la mujer y besarla.

Ella correspondió. Al separarse, Sakura tomó el ramo entre sus manos y entró al auto. Kojishi cerró la puerta, bordeó el lujoso automóvil y entró a este por la puerta del piloto. Luego, hizo partir a su transporte, mientras su novia seguía mirando aquel bello ramo, aún sorprendida.

- "¿Qué estas planeando?" – preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio.

- "¿Yo? Nada, sólo quería darte una sorpresa" – mintió él sin despegar su vista de la carretera y sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- "¿Y se puede saber porqué?" – Sakura, a pesar de ser tan ingenua, no creía en las palabras de su novio. Algo planeaba y quería saber qué era.

- "Pues, sí, sí se puede saber" – dijo él antes de detener el auto por culpa de una luz roja y mirar hacía los grandes y profundos ojos esmeralda de la joven – "Porque te amo... Y porque prometí hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo"

Las mejillas de Sakura mostraron un leve tono carmesí, mientras desviaba su mirada de la de Kojishi. Este amplió un poco más su sonrisa al ver la vergüenza de la joven, e hizo partir el auto cuando la luz verde se hizo presente. Mas, poco minutos después lo volvió a detener frente a un lujoso y bello restaurante francés.

- "Bien, llegamos" – anunció Kojishi entre tanto estacionaba el automóvil.

Al hacerlo, se bajó de él, para luego rodearlo y abrirle la puerta a su novia. Sakura mostró una sonrisa tímida y también se bajó del él, dejando el ramo dentro del automóvil. Después, Kojishi ofreció su brazo a Sakura, quién lo recibió encantada, para luego entrar al bello lugar.

- "Mesa reservada por Hagiwara" – dijo él a la recepcionista.

- "Síganme, por aquí, por favor"

La pareja obedeció.

- "¿Desde cuando tenías todo esto planeado?" – preguntó Sakura mientras caminaban.

- "Desde hace un par de semanas" – al ver el semblante sorprendido de la chica, no pudo evitar aguantar una pequeña risa.

- "Aquí es" – dijo la mujer, indicando una mesa totalmente aislada de las demás, la cual contenía un par de velas, un par de rosas en el centro y una muy bella decoración.

Kojishi ayudó a Sakura a sentarse en el asiento, para después hacerlo él. La castaña miraba el lugar sorprendida, ilusionada. Era muy bello y extremadamente romántico, cómo a ella le gustaba.

- "Su mesero llegará en unos minutos" – anunció la joven, antes de entregarles los menús, para después dejarlos solos.

- "Vaya, es un lugar muy bonito" – comentó Sakura.

- "Me alegra que te guste, amor"

- "¿Qué planeas, Kojishi?" – volvió a preguntar, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

- "Luego lo sabrás" – respondió, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba la mano de la joven.

En ese momento, su mesero interrumpió la conversación. Hicieron sus pedidos y se dispusieron a conversar. Pasaron casi treinta minutos, cuando ya no había comida en sus platos y Kojishi estaba dispuesto a hacer la pregunta que tanto nerviosismo le provocaba.

- "Sakura" – la llamó. La sonrisa que hace pocos segundos tenía en sus labios había desaparecido, haciendo paso a un semblante serio y decidido.

La aludida pudo notar eso, por lo cual su sonrisa también se borró y miró a su novio preocupada.

- "¿Qué pasa, Kojishi?" – preguntó.

- "Ne-Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante" – admitió él mirándola fijamente a esos ojos esmeralda.

- "Pues, pregúntame"

- "Sakura, tú... Tú..." - ¡vaya qué si le costaba hacer aquella pregunta! Estaba muy asustado, no quería que se negara – "¿Tú... Tú te irías a vivir conmigo fuera del país?" – preguntó por fin.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, estaba boquiabierta. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

Kojishi, al ver ese semblante en su novia, le explicó la situación.

- "He conseguido un muy buen trabajo en China. Y, pues, obviamente no quiero dejarte, no quiero que esto que hemos formado se arruine, al contrario, quiero que siga creciendo" – dijo, antes de pararse de su silla y arrodillarse frente a Sakura – "Mi amor, ¿tú te casarías conmigo?" – preguntó sonrojado mientras le mostraba un hermosísimo anillo a su novia.

Por supuesto que la menor de los Kinomoto no sabía qué decir. Estaba frente a la persona que le estaba proponiendo el lazo de amor más bello del mundo, el cual enlazaba dos vidas para siempre, dos vidas que se amaban una a la otra. Aquel era el problema, en aquellos meses que estaban juntos, Sakura sintió por Kojishi un gran cariño; él le entregaba todo el amor posible, se sentía contenta con él, segura, pero más que nada querida. ¿Era eso suficiente? Él le había entregado una paz y felicidad que tal vez nunca podría volver experimentar. Entonces, ¿porqué dudaba? Él la podría hacer feliz, le podría entregar aquello que tanto buscaba. Sí, era la mejor decisión.

- "Sí, Kojishi" – aseguró ella con una sonrisa – "Acepto ser la señora Hagiwara".

Los ojos de Kojishi brillaron a más no poder de felicidad. Mostró una gran sonrisa, y colocó con delicadeza aquel hermoso anillo de diamantes en el fino dedo de su ahora prometida. Luego de eso, disolvió aquel molesto espacio que había entre sus labios, fundiéndolo en un profundo y agradable beso.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

2:52pm. Un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

El local estaba casi vacío, muchas personas que fueron a él ya se habían ido. Pero ellos dos aún estaban ahí, recordando lo sucedido en la mañana. Sus rostros mostraban una amarga tristeza, no podían asimilar lo que habían escuchado. La joven de cortos cabellos grisáceos y bellos ojos azules se paró de la silla, era la tercera vez que lo hacía en aquellos casi cuarenta minutos que habían estado en ese café.

- "Voy al baño" – le dijo a su acompañante: un misterioso y guapo chico inglés, de corto y ordenado cabello azul marino y ahora tristes ojos del mismo color.

- "Esta bien" – respondió él.

Mas, antes que ella pudiese alejarse demasiado, comenzó a sentir un nuevo mareo. Se apoyó en una de las sillas e intento respirar hondo para calmarse e intentar que el mareo desapareciera.

Su acompañante notó aquel gesto en ella y se acercó preocupado.

- "¿Estas bien, Tomoyo?" – le preguntó, mientras la sostenía.

- "Sí, no te preocupes, Eriol. Fue sólo un pequeño mareo" – respondió la chica, entre tanto se tocaba la cabeza.

- "Ven, será mejor que te sientes" – sugirió él, llevando a su amiga al asiento en el que momentos antes se encontraba – "¿Te sientes mejor?" – preguntó un rato después.

Tomoyo sólo asintió con la cabeza.

- "Tranquilo, estoy bien, sólo fue un mareo" – dijo ella, al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

- "Aún así me preocupo"

- "Recuerda que los mareos iban a seguir por un largo tiempo por culpa del tratamiento" – recalcó ella, pero aún con aquel comentario no logró que la preocupación de Eriol desapareciera – "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, en serio" – mostró una sonrisa para ver si con eso lo calmaba.

Su acompañante suspiró resignado. Tomoyo tenía razón, aquellos mareos seguirían atacándola por un tiempo, pero aún así no podía no preocuparse. Sí, se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero la quería mucho y sabía por lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo no preocuparse?.

- "¿Sabes algo?" – comentó ella después de un corto silencio – "Me dolió mucho lo que dijo Sakura" – nuevamente apareció ese semblante triste en su rostro.

- "Lo sé, a mí también me dolió. Aunque, supongo que era lo único que podíamos esperar" – comentó Eriol.

- "Sí, es cierto. Como quisiera poder explicarle todo, decirle porqué no pudimos contactarnos con ella todos estos años, porqué la dejamos sola sabiendo de la muerte de su padre, qué fue lo que sucedió en ese accidente" – Tomoyo intentó guardar las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en sus bellos ojos azules.

- "Lo haremos, no te preocupes. No nos rendiremos hasta que le expliquemos todo, ¿cierto?" – dijo Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba la pequeña y delicada mano de su acompañante.

- "Cierto, no nos rendiremos" – le respondió aquella sonrisa con una de las suyas.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

5:58pm.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó sus cosas sobre una pequeña mesita que tenía a su lado, y después se dirigió a la pequeña sala de su humilde hogar. Al llegar allí, no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de asombro por la escena que estaba viendo: Su hermano, Touya, vestido con un saco color negro y sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente a la nada, totalmente pensativo. Ni siquiera había notado su presencia en la habitación.

- "Touya" – lo llamó para lograr sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y lo logró.

- "Por fin llegaste, monstruo" – murmuró Touya, en su mismo tono de siempre.

- "Yo no soy ningún monstruo" – contestó ella, notablemente molesta.

- "Sí lo eres... Y mejor anda a cambiarte si no queremos llegar al anochecer"

- "¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Sakura sin saber a lo que su hermano se refería.

- "¿Ya lo olvidaste? Cómo se nota que sigues siendo despistada" – al decir esto, Touya no puedo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa burlona – "Recuerda que hoy iremos a ver a papá al... cementerio" – ya no había sonrisa en su rostro, al contrario, su ceño estaba fruncido y se encontraba otra vez pensativo, mirando a la nada.

- "¡Ah! ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! Estaré lista en cinco minutos, hermano. No me tardo" – y sin más qué decir, Sakura se dirigió a su habitación dejando a su hermano solo en la sala.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al ventanal. Estaban en el décimo piso, por lo tanto tenían una hermosísima vista. Se quedó ahí, aún con aquella mirada perdida.

- "No puedo asimilar el hecho de que papá ya no se encuentre aquí, en este mundo, con nosotros" – pensaba Touya – "Tampoco puedo creer que lo haya abandonado. ¡Nunca me imaginé algo así! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan egoísta, tan ingrato?... Deje a mi hermana sola, luchando con esta pena en soledad. Ahora soy yo el que tiene que luchar con esto... Tan sólo espero... Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme. Perdonarme por toda la preocupación que les cause, por haberlos abandonado, por no tomarlos tan en cuenta, aunque siempre hayan sido mi primera prioridad. Lo siento" – aunque sus pensamientos fueses tristes, Touya Kinomoto no mostró ninguna señal de aquel sentimiento en su rostro. Solamente mostraba aquel ceño fruncido, ese rostro frío que ya era sumamente característico en él.

- "¡Listo!" – dijo Sakura cuando había entrado a la sala. El dulce tono de su voz, fue lo que sacó a su hermano de sus tristes pensamientos – "¿Estas listo, hermano?" – preguntó preocupada.

El aludido guardó silencio unos momentos, pero luego, sin titubeos, asintió.

Así, los dos salieron del departamento. Salieron del edificio y pidieron un taxi. El camino al cementerio era algo largo. Se detuvieron en una pequeña florería a comprar bellas flores para su padre. Trece minutos después, se encontraban bajando del taxi en frente del cementerio. Sakura miró a su único hermano.

- "Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, hermano. Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que papá estará muy feliz de que lo vayas a ver" – dijo, y sonrió. Luego, en un acto tal vez poco común en ellos, tomó la mano de su hermano para poder hacerle saber que ella estaba con él.

Touya la miró un poco sorprendido, pero ella tan sólo amplió su sonrisa. Segundos después, entraron al cementerio. Caminaron por los pasillos de él, en completo silencio. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a su destino: la tumba de su padre. Esta se encontraba junto a una igual y de una persona que conocían muy bien: su madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. En cada una había un mensaje distinto y fechas distintas, con las que se podía apreciar la diferencia de años en sus muertes. Ahí estaba de nuevo, toda la familia Kinomoto reunida otra vez. Mas, ni Sakura ni Touya pudieron evitar mostrar un semblante triste al ver las tumbas de sus padres.

- "¿Vienes... Vienes muy seguido?" – se atrevió a articular Touya.

- "Más o menos. Intento venir lo más seguido posible, pero a veces se me es difícil" – respondió Sakura.

Miró a su hermano. Pudo ver que estaba un poco alejando de las tumbas y de ella, con un semblante asombrado, como si estuviera petrificado.

- "Hola papá, hola mamá" – saludó Sakura, entre tanto ponía e un ramo de flores sobre cada tumba. Quería ayudar a su hermano, de seguro le costaba trabajo asimilar todo eso – "Miren quién los ha venido a visitar" – miró a su hermano. Aún seguía con aquel semblante, así que prosiguió – "Sí, es Touya. Por fin toda la familia reunida. De seguro que lo extrañaron. Yo sí, y me alegra mucho de que haya vuelto... Supongo que él quiere hablar con ustedes a solas, así que los dejo con él. Los amo" – se alejó un poco de las tumbas, y se dirigió a su hermano – "Te están esperando Touya"

- "Eh, sí" – asintió dudoso.

Se acercó al lugar en donde ahora descansaban sus padres. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía asimilar que tenía que estar allí para verlos. Bueno, sí había venido a ver a su madre varias veces, pero que ahora su padre no estuviera con ellos... No podía, no quería. Se quedó mirando las tumbas sin decir ni una palabra.

Sakura se alejó un poco de su hermano, de sus padres. Intentaba retener las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos esmeraldas. Por un lado estaba feliz; nuevamente se encontraba toda su familia reunida, pero obviamente hubiese deseado que fuese en otras circunstancias. Por otro lado estaban los sentimientos de su hermano. Quería ayudarlo, pero no sabía bien cómo. Pensaba que aquella era la única forma. Además, ni siquiera ella, aunque hubiesen pasado tres años, podía creer que su padre había muerto. Aún no podía.

- "Lo siento" – se disculpó Touya, en un susurro. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo iba hacer, no quería que su padre lo viera de esa forma – "Perdóname papá. Perdóname por haberte abandonado, por preocuparte... Por todo. Lo lamento mucho... Pero aquí estoy, tarde pero estoy... Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme" – no sabía que más decir. Era lo único que podía salir ahora de su boca.

En ese momento pudo sentir una pequeña mano posarse sobre su brazo. Miró hacía a un lado y se encontró con su hermana bañada en lágrimas. Sakura le mostró una sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Agradeció en sus adentros que ella estuviera a su lado.

- "Los queremos, y estamos muy felices de estar aquí con ustedes. Y, estoy segura, de que ustedes también están felices" – concluyó Sakura, sabiendo que esas palabras también eran los sentimientos de su hermano, los cuales le costaba tanto en expresar.

Se quedaron varios minutos más allí, junto a sus padres, como la familia que eran.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

7:02pm.

Suspiró para intentar calmarse, para luego acercar aquel cigarrito que tenía entre sus dedos a su boca. Se encontraba en el living de su casa, sentada en uno de los sillones, mirando por la ventana. Estaba cansada, histérica, enfadada, angustiada. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ayer había vuelto de aquel hospital, donde quedó su pequeño y ni siquiera nacido hijo. Iba a ser varón. 'Iba', por que ya no estaba, había muerto por culpa de un accidente que ella provocó. Ella: Meiling Li. Aún se culpaba por eso, y su marido no la ayudaba mucho, al contrario, hacía que más culpable y cruel se sintiera.

Su marido, Shaoran Li. Tan serio y reservado, tan caballeroso y preocupado, tan... él. Lo amaba, amaba a su marido más que a nada en mundo, pero, lamentablemente, eso no era suficiente. Las cosas entre ellos ya no podían ir peor. Desde el día del accidente no se cruzaban ni una palabra, desde aquella pequeña pelea en el hospital. Le dolía, le dolía la situación en la que estaban, le dolía que pelearan tan seguido, que ya casi no hubiera convivencia entre ellos, que las cosas no fueran como antes... Le dolía que no se estuviesen apoyando entre ambos, ahora cuando más necesitaban unirse. Le dolía que su matrimonio se estuviese desvaneciendo cada vez más y más.

Sus hijos, Aiko y Ryuu. Por suerte que ahora se encontraban en el segundo piso y así no pudiesen ver sus lágrimas... Ni aún aquellos pequeños podían unirlos. Los amaba también, eran su mundo, su razón de vivir, iluminaban cada minuto de su existencia. Ellos eran los que más sufrían con las riñas de su esposo, con el silencio que muchas veces había entre ambos. Y de seguro sufrían más que ella.

Como deseaba que las cosas fueran como antes. Poder tener esa tranquilidad, esa felicidad que en un momento tuvieron. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que su matrimonio se arreglara, con tal de poder terminar con aquella maldita pesadilla.

Nuevamente hizo entrar el cigarrillo a su boca. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuando fumaba, tal vez desde que los problemas comenzaron a aparecer.

¿Porqué tenía que tratarla así? ¿Porqué tenían que pelear tanto? ¿Porqué no sólo perdonarse y olvidar todo? ¿Porqué tenía que pasar todo eso?... Todas esas malditas preguntas golpeaban su mente una y otra vez. No podía sacarse de su cabeza los recuerdos de la feliz y envidiable pareja que pocos años antes eran, claro que siempre comparando con lo que eran ahora: un matrimonio a punto de desvanecer. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! ¡No podía dejar que su matrimonio se fuera a los suelos!... No podía, y no dejaría que aquello pasara. Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de que su familia continuara en pie. Lo imposible.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Apagó el cigarro rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas e intentó arreglarse en el acto. Sabía de quién se trataba, aunque fuese extraño que llegara a esa hora, siempre llegaba más tarde. Tal vez fue por la promesa que le hizo el día anterior a sus hijos. Pocos minutos después, ahí estaba él, su marido entrando en el living y mirándola con aquel ceño fruncido tan característico en él. Titubeó un poco al ver aquella mirada fría.

- "Hola Shaoran" – saludó ella antes de que el aludido pudiese dejar la habitación.

Shaoran se detuvo. A sus espaldas se encontraba su esposa, ya que al verla, había decidido salir de la habitación. Pero el saludo de ella había destruido su plan. Dio media vuelta y la miró con un semblante frío.

- "Hola Meiling" – respondió él, tan serio como siempre.

La morena se levantó de su asiento y, sigilosamente y moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, se acercó a su esposo. Shaoran tan sólo se limitó a mirarla aún con su semblante frío. Meiling rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos, intentó terminar con la distancia entre sus labios, pero Shaoran no se lo permitió.

- "No Meiling" – murmuró, entre tanto corría su rostro.

- "¿Porqué?" – preguntó ella, intentando mostrarle el dolor que todo eso le causaba.

- "Lo sabes perfectamente. Sabes que nuestro matrimonio esta por los suelos, sabes que hace tan sólo hace dos días se encontraba nuestro hijo con nosotros... Yo ya no estoy para estas cosas, Meiling. Estoy cansado de todo esto"

Después, dio la media vuelta y se separó de ella. Meiling se quedó allí sin poder creer la confesión de su esposo. Fue entonces, cuando tenían que comenzar a actuar, sus hijos habían bajado por las escaleras a saludar a su padre.

- "¡Papi!" – gritaba la pequeña Aiko, mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo y extendía sus brazos para abrazar a su progenitor.

- "Hola hija" – saludó él con una sonrisa cuando la abrazó.

- "¡Cumpliste tu promesa! ¿Jugarás conmigo y con mi hermano?" – preguntó la pequeña, ilusionada.

- "Sí, para eso estoy aquí" – levantó su rostro al escuchar pequeños pasos provenientes de la escalera. Era su otro hijo, Ryuu – "Hola hijo"

- "Hola papá" – saludó el niño cuando termino de bajar del último escalón.

- "¡Ven aquí!" – dijo el progenitor, antes de tomar a Ryuu en sus brazos y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, algo ya bastante rutinario en el hogar.

El niño rió, al igual que Shaoran. Las otras dos mujeres de la casa, se quedaron mirando la escena. La pequeña Aiko con una sonrisa, mientras que Meiling con un semblante algo angustiado. Esta última aún se encontraba en el mismo lugar en dónde Shaoran la había rechazado.

- "Papi, vamos a jugar. Quiero jugar contigo" – alegó Aiko mientras tiraba de la ropa de su padre haciendo que este detuviera el juego que tenía con su hermano.

- "Esta bien, ¡suban!" – dijo Shaoran.

Cuando los pequeños ya habían terminado de subir las escaleras, esa sonrisa que tenía momentos antes, se borró. Miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

- "¿Cuánto falta para la cena?" – preguntó serio.

- "No estoy segura. Le preguntare al cocinero" – respondió Meiling sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras.

- "Avísanos cuando este listo" – luego, subió las escaleras.

Meiling tan sólo lo vio subir. Pocos segundos después y luego de una pequeña reflexión, se fue a la cocina a ver cómo iba la cena.

7:21pm.

La familia Li se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, en una silenciosa cena. No se tocaba ningún tema de conversación, sólo se comía. Bueno, había una persona que en vez de llevar la comida a su boca, jugaba con ella en el plato mostrando un semblante sumamente triste. Me refiero a Meiling.

- "¿Te comieron las lenguas los gatos que estas tan callada?" – preguntó Shaoran mientras miraba a su mujer.

Meiling hizo una mueca de diversión ante lo dicho por su esposo. Levantó la vista de su plato y la dirigió hacía él, tenía el ceño fruncido.

- "¡Vaya, que bien! ¿Ahora quiere hablar el niño?" – respondió ella en tono sarcástico.

Shaoran también frunció el ceño, más de lo que ya se había acostumbrado a estar. Miraba a la mujer que tenía a su lado derecho esperando una explicación.

- "¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso, Meiling?" – por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

- "Llevamos dos días sin dirigirnos la palabra. Para lo único que la abres es para criticarme o para decirme alguna palabra hiriente... ¿Sabes algo? ¡Estoy cansada!" – confesó Meiling antes de golpear, sin mucha fuerza, la mesa, para luego recargarse en su asiento y ocultar su rostro entre sus manos.

El castaño miró a su hijos. Estos dos se encontraban mirando la escena con semblantes tristes. Shaoran no lo soportó.

- "Niños, a su habitación cada uno" – ordenó totalmente serio.

- "Vamos Ryuu" – dijo la pequeña Aiko mientras ayudaba a su pequeño hermano a bajarse del asiento. Luego lo tomó de la mano y subió con él las escaleras.

Cuando creyó que ya se habían encerrado en sus habitaciones, Shaoran miró a su mujer notablemente enfadado.

- "¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa? ¿Porqué vienes a hacer este escándalo enfrente de los niños?" – preguntó en el mismo tono que su semblante mostraba.

Meiling colocó sus codos sobre la mesa, entre tanto ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Estaba llorando. Se arrepentía mucho por lo que momentos antes había dicho. Quería salvar su matrimonio, ¡no destruirlo aún más!. ¿Porqué?.

- "¡Meiling!" – insistió Shaoran, elevando el tono de su voz.

- "Me cansé, esa es la verdad. Me cansé de que me trates como basura, me cansé de que siempre yo tenga que ser la culpable de todo. Lo único que he querido es que esta familia surja, y tú lo único que haces es criticarme, rechazarme. Me cansé de que me trates de esta forma. ¡No me lo merezco!" – confesó.

Continuó llorando y sollozando. Ya no sabía si arrepentirse, necesitaba decirle cómo se sentía, necesitaba sacar todo aquel sufrimiento afuera.

- "Sí te lo mereces, Meiling" – dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba de su asiento – "No sólo saliste en el auto para que nuestro hijo muriera, sino que..."

- "¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!" – lo interrumpió ella con sus gritos.

No quería seguir escuchando esas palabras, por lo que se tapó sus oídos. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba toda esa situación?.

- "¿Porqué tienes que decirme todo eso? ¿¡Qué no te das cuenta que nunca sería capaz de hacer matar a nuestro hijo, de que fue un accidente?" – gritó Meiling, mirando a su esposo – "¿Porqué no puedes darte cuenta? ¿¡Porqué tienes que ser tan egoísta, tan cruel, tan insensible?"

- "¡Mira quién habla! ¡La hijita de su papá! ¡La inmadura, la insolente!... Perdóname, pero aquí, la única insensible ¡eres tú!" – gritó él.

- "¿¡Insensible?... ¡Lo único que he hecho todos estos años es preocuparme por ti y por el bienestar de esta familia! ¡Tú lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo es revolcarte con prostitutas baratas!" – Meiling también se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo toda la furia correr por su cuerpo.

- "¡Ahora, esta celosa! Claro, ¡cómo nadie puede hacerla enfadar! ¡Cómo ella es la reinita de la casa! ¿¡Cierto?" – todas su palabras tomaban un tono sarcástico.

- "¡Ah! ¡Ósea que admites que llegas tarde por eso, ¿o no!" – dijo ella mientras tanto cruzaba sus brazos.

- "¡Yo no te tengo que admitir nada! ¡Si llego tarde a casa, es por que odio estar bajo el mismo techo que tú! ¡Odio tener que mirarte a la cara! ¡Odio tener que pensar que mis hijos son también los tuyos!... ¡Tú lo único que haces, es preocuparte por ti misma! ¡Por nadie más!"

- "¿¡Y que hay de todo lo que te he dado? ¿¡De todo lo que he querido entregar a esta familia? ¿¡De los nueve años que llevamos juntos? ¿¡Acaso eso no significa nada para ti?" – gritó ella, más dolida que enfadada.

- "En este momento... ¡no!" – respondió Shaoran cuando acercó su rostro al de su esposa.

Meiling se quedó paralizada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, al igual que su corazón que ahora se rompía en mil pedazos. Aquellas lágrimas que gracias a los gritos había retenido, querían volver a aparecer. Estaba totalmente dolida.

- "En... Entonces, ¿¡porqué te casaste conmigo? ¡Si soy tan así como tu dices, ¿porqué diablos te casaste conmigo!" – gritó Meiling mostrando todo aquel dolor que había en su corazón por medio de sus lágrimas.

- "¡Por que te amaba! ¡Porqué te quería a mi lado! ¡Porqué creí que eras la mujer que necesitaba! ¡Por que en un momento fuiste mi primera preocupación!" – gritó él, también sacando todo el sufrimiento que llevaba guardando varios meses – "Pero parece que eso a ti no te importó. ¡Fuiste tú la insensible. Tú fuiste la persona a la que no le importaron mis sentimientos!"

Ahora sí que ella no podía evitar mostrar un semblante de total asombro, mientras su ojos rubíes mostraban dolor y aquellas amargas lágrimas. No comprendía de lo que su marido estaba hablando, pero aún así, un tenebroso miedo inundó su corazón y su cuerpo.

- "¿De... De qué estás hablando?" – preguntó, luego de un momento de silencio.

- "Tú lo sabes perfectamente" – aseguró Shaoran, totalmente serio, más de lo que acostumbraba.

- "N-No, créeme, no lo sé" – a la morena ya le estaba costando respirar por culpa del miedo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

- "Ya sé toda la verdad, ¡ya no tienes por que fingir Meiling!" – gritó él. Al ver que su esposa seguía sin entender, prosiguió – "¡Ya sé que nunca estuviste conmigo por amor! ¡Que tan sólo me utilizaste! ¡Que de seguro el embarazo de nuestra pequeña Aiko no fue un accidente sino algo que planeaste!" – se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo, para intentar calmarse – "Sé, desde hace varios meses, que tú te casaste conmigo sólo por mi dinero y mi estatus social. Que nunca te casaste conmigo por amor, ya que sabías, que si te casabas conmigo, mi familia, con la fortuna que tenemos, podríamos ayudar a la empresa de tu padre que se encontraba casi en la bancarrota... ¡Fui un estúpido! ¡Debí saberlo en ese momento!... ¡Nunca te importaron mis sentimientos hacía ti, ¿cierto!" – miró a su esposa fijamente a los ojos.

Meiling cerró sus ojos e intentó evitar la mirada de él. "¿Cómo lo supo?", se preguntaba. ¡Sí, era cierto! ¡En un principio lo único que le interesaba de Shaoran Li era su dinero y su estatus social, ya que quería salvar la empresa de su padre! ¡Sí, había quedado embarazada de él a propósito, por que sabía que así Shaoran le pediría matrimonio!... Pero, eso es pasado, y, al pasar los años y todos los momentos que vivió junto a él, había aprendido amarlo. ¡Lo amaba! Eso era bastante, ¿no?.

- "Pe-Pero eso ya no importa, amor" – respondió ella por fin, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del brazo y lo miraba con sus ojos llorosos – "Yo... Yo ahora te amo, te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. El pasado es pasado, dejémoslo como estaba y volvamos a ser lo que fuimos antes, ¿si?"

- "Lo siento" – respondió Shaoran – "Pero yo no puedo estar con una persona que tan sólo se aprovechó de mí, que nunca le importaron mis sentimientos y de la cual ya no confío" – murmuró para luego alejarse de su esposa.

En un paso rápido, salió del comedor y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa. Allí, tomó su abrigo y comenzó a ponérselo. Meiling lo había seguido.

- "¿A-A dónde vas?" – preguntó ella.

- "A algún lugar en dónde pueda estar tranquilo y en paz, en dónde no me sienta utilizado" – respondió serio, mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa.

- "Pero... ¡Pero no puedes irte!"

- "Sí puedo, y lo haré Meiling. Adiós" – dijo y, antes de que la aludida pudiese decir algo, cerró la puerta tras de sí con todas su fuerzas, provocando un sonido seco y fuerte.

Las rodillas de la morena comenzaron a temblar. Cayó al suelo cuando estas ya no aguantaron el peso de su cuerpo. Meiling Li lloraba sin consuelo, estaba totalmente destrozada, arruinada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese una maldita pesadilla. Que pudiese despertar y que allí se encontrara su amado Shaoran, junto a ella, mirándola con sus ojos que mostraban preocupación y a la vez un eterno amor. ¿¡Porqué tenían que ser las cosas así? ¿¡Porqué?

- "¡Shaoran!" – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ahogada en llanto y con un dolor gigante en su pecho.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Se encontraban acurrucados, uno al lado del otro. Se encontraban en la habitación de ella. Temblaban y sus rostros mostraban total desamparo y tristeza. Al igual que todos, deseaban que todo aquello no fuese realidad, que las cosas mejoraran y que todo fuese alegría y tranquilidad. Pero era imposible, aquella era la cruel verdad que se encontraban viviendo, aún a su corta edad.

Aiko pudo ver a su hermano sollozar. Lo abrazó. Aún por su diferencia de edad, se llevaban bastante bien, eran muy unidos. En especial, cuando sus padres peleaban.

- "No te preocupes hermano, ya verás que todo pasará" – lo consoló.

Ella también tenía ganas de llorar. Los dos habían escuchado aquellos gritos provenientes de sus padres, los llantos de su madre y el portón que su papá dio al irse de la casa. Les dolía mucho toda esa situación, tal vez a ella más que a su hermano Ryuu, ya que este era aún muy pequeño para darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, pero aún así era muy listo y observador, como su madre. Por aquella razón, ella había decido protegerlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

- "_¡Shaoran!_" – los dos reconocieron la voz de la persona que había gritado desde el piso de abajo: su madre.

Los dos hermanos se abrasaron aún más fuerte. Tan sólo pedían algo muy sencillo: que sus padres dejaran de pelear y que se demostraran amor como todos los papas del mundo. Sólo eso. ¿Era mucho pedir? Tal vez, no lo merecían. ¿Habrían hecho algo malo que hacía que sus papás pelearan por eso, pensaba la pequeña Aiko.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

7:26pm.

Cerraron la puerta del departamento tras de sí. Sus caras largas decían que no había sido muy buena la salida. Se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron, dando suspiros. No hablaban, estaban en un completo silencio. No había nada que decir, ya habían mostrado todos sus sentimientos en el cementerio.

- "¿Quieres un té?" – preguntó Sakura a su hermano.

Touya se encontraba en el mismo estado en que ella lo había visto cuando llegó del trabajo: paralizado y pensativo.

- "Touya" – lo llamó al no escuchar alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

- "No, Sakura, no quiero té" – terminó respondiendo él, excesivamente serio.

Sakura suspiró. Le preocupaba ver a su hermano en ese estado, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, ella sabía que estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su padre. Ni siquiera en el cementerio había demostrado abiertamente su dolor, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Sonó el timbre. Sakura se levantó del asiento para abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

- "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó un tanto enfadada al ver a las personas que habían llamado.

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron un poco tristes, pero decidieron no titubear ni mostrar aquel sentimiento.

- "Vinimos a hablar contigo" – respondió la amatista, haciendo de su tono de voz uno serio.

- "¿No es suficiente con que me hayan venido a molestar en la mañana?" – murmuró Sakura, aún enojada – "Ya les dije: ¡No voy a hablar con ustedes!" – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta ante las narices de esas personas que alguna vez llamó amigos.

Mas, la puerta no se cerró del todo, ya que Eriol lo había impedido con su pie. Acercó su rostro a aquel pequeño espacio que había entre la muralla y la puerta, y dijo:

- "No nos vamos a ir, hasta que escuches todo lo que tenemos que decirte"

Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder cerrar la puerta, pero Eriol se lo impedía.

- "¿Sakura? ¿Quién es?" – preguntó Touya, acercándose a la entrada del departamento pudiendo observar todo lo que sucedía.

La menor de los Kinomoto titubeó, y en un pequeño descuido, dejó de hacer fuerza contra la puerta, dándole a Eriol la posibilidad de abrirla completamente.

- "¿Daidouji y Hiraguizawa?" – dijo el castaño sorprendido. Miró a su hermana pidiendo una explicación – "Vengan, pasen" – murmuró al ver que su hermana no hablaría.

- "¡No!... Ellos no pueden entrar aquí" – alegó Sakura, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos.

- "¿Sakura? ¿Porqué no?" – preguntó Kinomoto, incrédulo ante la actitud de su hermana menor.

- "Tú no sabes lo que hicieron, no tienen derecho a entrar a mi casa. ¡No puede, no quiero!" – decía mientras se bañaba en lágrimas.

- "Sakura, por favor déjanos explicarte. Déjanos explicarte lo que sucedió, el por qué nos fuimos... Todo. Por favor, Sakura" – murmuró Tomoyo entre tanto se acercaba a la aludida, pero esta se alejaba de ella.

Touya miraba todo con el ceño fruncido, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, ni mucho menos creerlo. Él había visto lo muy cercana que era Sakura con Hiraguizawa y Daidouji, la gran amistad que ellos tres habían formado. No podía creer que su propia hermana los hubiese tratando de esa manera. Pensó que lo mejor era ayudar a Eriol y Tomoyo, especialmente por que sabía la razón porque ellos dos se fueron del lado de su hermana.

- "No se preocupen, pasen no más, tienen mi permiso"

- "¡No! ¡Hermano, tú no sabes lo que hicieron! ¡Ellos no merecen que los escuchemos!" – gritó Sakura envuelta en llanto.

- "Sakura, ¿de qué estás hablando?" – preguntó Touya.

La aludida guardó silencio. Estaba muy confundida, dolida. Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar, para así no tener que ver la cara a aquellas personas que le hicieron tanto daño. Creyó que era lo mejor.

Tomó el abrigo que se encontraba en una percha junto a la puerta y rápidamente salió del departamento ante las llamadas de todos. Al pensar que Tomoyo y Eriol pudiesen seguirla, corrió. Bajó por las escaleras, ya que creyó que era más rápido, salió del edificio y caminó hacía su lugar favorito: el estanque Shinobazu que quedaba en el parque Ueno. Caminó (mejor dicho, corrió) por los menos sus quince minutos, ya que por suerte el parque quedaba cerca de su casa. Iba llorando y con su mente hecha un caos. No quería enfrentar a Tomoyo y a Eriol, ¿porqué? No estaba segura... ¿Miedo? Tal vez. Detuvo su caminata al ver a alguien conocido sentado en una banca viendo el atardecer que se reflejaba en el estanque. Sonrió lo máximo que las lágrimas le permitieron, y sin decir nada se acercó hacía esa persona y se sentó junto a él.

- "¿Eh, Sakura?" – preguntó Shaoran sorprendido al ver a la aludida junto a él y con el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos.

La castaña se secó las lágrimas y miró a su amigos, intentando sonreír. Pero, aún así unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Porqué estás así?" – preguntó preocupado.

Sakura subió sus pies a la banca y apoyó su rostro sobre sus rodillas, para así ocultarle a su jefe las nuevas lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Shaoran estaba aún más preocupado. Se acercó a su acompañante y la abrazó, para que así la castaña pudiese llorar tranquilamente, y lo hizo. Estuvieron en aquella posición un largo tiempo, tal vez sus trece minutos. Sakura lloraba, mientras que Shaoran intentaba consolarla. Cuando por fin Kinomoto se tranquilizó, se separó de su jefe lo suficiente para mirarlo a sus ojos, a aquellos ojos marrones que siempre la dejaban hipnotizada. Él también la miró a sus ojos, también quedando pegado en aquel brillo que esos bellos ojos esmeralda. Shaoran tan sólo alejo la vista de los ojos de Sakura, para ver cómo una rebelde lágrima bajaba por su mejillas. Acercó su mano y la secó. La dueña de aquella lágrima, sonrió.

- "Gracias, Shaoran" – dijo la oji verde, separándose de su jefe, quién se desilusionó un poco ante tal lejanía.

- "No hay de qué" – respondió él, volviendo a fijar su mirada al estanque – "¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Porqué estabas así?" – mostró preocupación en su voz.

- "Fui a ver a mis padres al cementerio, junto con mi hermano. Acabo de reencontrarme con él hace dos días, ya que él se encontraba en Inglaterra, por lo que acaba de enterarse que papá a fallecido. Me da mucha tristeza verlo tan destruido" – respondió Sakura, mientras secaba una última lágrima que bajó de su mejilla – "Además, cuando llegué a casa, Tomoyo y Eriol volvieron a visitarme, por segunda vez en el día"

Shaoran guardó silencio al escucharla.

- "Cuentas conmigo, Sakura. Recuérdalo" – dijo él, mientras la miraba fijamente, tal vez un poco embobado por la belleza de su trabajadora.

- "Lo sé. Muchas Gracias" – agradeció con una pequeña, pero aún así bella sonrisa, lo que provocó un pequeño sonrojo en el castaño.

- "Parece que ni uno de los dos tuvo un buen día" – comentó Shaoran.

- "¿Porqué lo dices? ¿Te sucedió algo malo?" – preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

Su jefe tan sólo suspiró.

- "Lo mismo de siempre. Otra vez peleé con mi esposa" – confesó Li – "Tal vez, esta pelea fue un poco más fuerte que las otras"

- "¿Porqué?" – Sakura escuchaba atenta a lo que su amigo le contaba.

- "Le dije mis sentimientos y la razón por la cual ya no me interesaba en ella" – Shaoran se mostraba bastante melancólico.

- "¿Se puede saber la razón?"

El dueño de aquellos ojos marrones, miró a su amiga. Dudó un poco. Tal vez por qué él era sumamente reservado con sus sentimientos, pero al ver aquel semblante de preocupación en la chica, todas sus dudas se esfumaron. A fin de cuentas, ya le había contado muchas cosas personales de él.

- "Hace un par de meses me enteré que ella sólo se casó conmigo por mi dinero" – Sakura pudo ver en los ojos de Shaoran, una gran tristeza y desilusión – "No le importaron los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella, nunca le importé... Yo la amaba, pero después de que supe esto, comencé a sentir rencor, fastidio y una gran decepción cada vez que la veía. Comencé a tratarla mal y a recalcar todos sus defectos. Sentía que no la conocía y toda la imagen que tenía de ella había desaparecido. Supongo que por eso deje de sentir cariño por ella"

- "¿Y porqué no te divorcias?" – comentó Sakura, un tanto sorprendida por la confesión del castaño.

- "Por mis hijos. Ellos, al fin y al cabo, no merecen que nuestra familia se destruya. Supongo que el hecho de que aún estemos casados crea en ellos una esperanza de que nosotros dejemos de pelear y seamos lo que fuimos antes"

Recordó a sus pequeños. Los quería tanto. Tanto que era capaz de soportar seguir al lado de su esposa con tal de que ellos estuviesen felices. Era capaz de todo por ellos.

- "Ya veo" – respondió Sakura, quién al ver el semblante de Shaoran, decidió cambiar el tema – "¿Vienes muy seguido aquí?"

- "Sí. Siempre que quiero estar tranquilo vengo a este sitio a ver el atardecer. Me relaja bastante y me hace olvidar mis problemas. Muchas veces vengo después del trabajo para llegar tarde a casa" – en ese momento hizo una pequeña mueca de diversión – "Mientras que Meiling piensa que me estoy revolcando con prostitutas... ¿Y tú? ¿También vienes muy seguido?"

- "Sí, es mi lugar favorito, y por la misma razón que tú; este lugar también me relaja bastante y me hace olvidar todos mis problemas. Además que desde aquí ahí una imagen del atardecer muy bello" – comentó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

- "¿Cómo son tus hijos?" – preguntó la castaña, sorprendiendo a su jefe – "¿Tienes una foto de ellos aquí?" – prosiguió al ver que el silencio de él.

Li buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo su billetera. La sacó y la abrió. Dentro de ella podía verse una fotografía de dos pequeños: una niña de más o menos siete años, de cabello marrón y ojos color rubí, quien abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a un pequeño niño de cuatro años, de cabello negro, ojos marrones y de mirada seria.

- "Ella es Aiko, tiene siete años. Es muy cariñosa y tiene mucha energía, siempre anda sonriendo por todo y con todos. Ella fue la razón por la cual Meiling y yo nos casamos" – comentó Shaoran, apuntando a la pequeña niña.

En ese momento, Sakura pudo percatar algo extraño: Un singular brillo en los ojos del castaño mientras hablaba de sus hijos. Sin quererlo, sintió cómo sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí.

- "Y él es Ryuu, tiene cuatro años. Es bastante serio, pero picarón, se toma las cosas muy en serio. Además, tiene la cualidad de que es abierto en sus sentimientos. No cómo yo, que soy muy reservado" – nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos del chico.

Sakura lo notó, por lo cual su sonrojó se hizo más intenso. Claramente se notaba que su jefe quería mucho a sus hijos.

- "Son... adorables" – murmuró Sakura, aún sonrojada y nerviosa, tal vez un poco más al darse cuenta que ahora Shaoran posaba su mirada en ella.

- "Sí, lo son" – Li no podía de dejar de sonreír cada vez que hablaba de sus pequeños angelitos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño objeto que había en la mano de su amiga, con la cual tomaba la fotografía que él le mostró. Shaoran sabía que ese no era un anillo cualquiera, ¡era un anillo de compromiso!... ¿Sakura comprometida, pensó confundido.

- "¿Y ese anillo?" – preguntó él curioso al ver el objeto.

Sakura se sonrojó y miró el anillo que en la tarde su novio Kojishi le había regalado. Aún podía recordar sus palabras: "Mi amor, ¿tú te casarías conmigo?". Y la respuesta que ella le entregó: "Sí, Kojishi. Acepto ser la señora Hagiwara". Al parecer, eso era lo único bueno que había pasado ese día, sin contar que ahora se encontraba hablando con Shaoran.

- "Me... Me lo regaló mi novio" – confesó Sakura, avergonzada.

- "¿Te pidió matrimonio?" – preguntó Li, curioso.

- "Eh... Sí" – Kinomoto no podía estar más sonrojada, aquella interrogación le hacía sentir muy incómoda, pero parecía que su jefe no dejaría de preguntar.

Shaoran se sintió un poco desilusionado ante tal respuesta. ¿Desilusionado? Pero, ¿porqué? ¡Debería estar contento por ella, no triste, pensó.

- "¿Y cómo se llama tu nuevo prometido?" – preguntó él, destacando la palabra 'prometido', haciendo más intenso el sonrojo de la chica.

- "Kojishi Hagiwara" – tartamudeó Sakura.

- "Pues, no te recomiendo que te cases" – bromeó Shaoran.

Y, en un acto muy poco inusual en él, río. Sakura se contagió con la risa de su jefe, y aquel sonrojo desapareció. Dejaron de reír y fijaron nuevamente su vista al estaque: estaba atardeciendo. Sakura miró de reojo a su jefe y pudo ver una gran sonrisa en él, lo que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que era. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso, por lo que volvió a fijar su vista al lago. En ese momento, Shaoran miró de reojo a su acompañante y pudo notar aquel sonrojo en ella.

- "¿Te sientes mal que estas sonrojada?" – preguntó él, tomando con su mano el mentón de la chica, obligándola a verlo directo a los ojos. Shaoran posó su mano en la frente de Sakura, quién, ante aquel contacto se sonrojó aún más – "No tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó preocupado, sin soltarla.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, algo que le extraño muchísimo.

Nuevamente, quedaron hechizados cada uno en los ojos del otro. Shaoran no soltó el rostro de Sakura, quién ya había recargado su mano sobre la de él. Las mejillas de Li también mostraron aquel tono rojo, que también había en las mejillas de su acompañante. No se decían nada, tan sólo miraban embobados el brillo que había en los ojos del otro. Mas, Shaoran desvió su mirada de los ojos de Sakura, para fijarlos en los labios de ella. Pudo darse cuenta que estaban entre abiertos, y de lo tentadores que se estaban formado para él. ¿Lo haría?... Y sí, lo hizo, le hizo caso a su impulso. De un momento a otro, él, Shaoran Li, se encontraba probando el exquisito elixir de los labios de Sakura. Esta, en un principio se asombro por la acción de su jefe, intentó resistirse, pero le fue imposible. Poco segundos después, se encontraba respondiendo aquel beso que le provocaba una extraña pero increíble sensación de excitación. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, volvieron a posar sus labios en los del otro, sintiendo muchas sensaciones en su corazón y en su cuerpo que nunca antes habían sentido.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo! El capitulo 4 de esta historia!... Les gusto? Espero que sí... Cualquier comentario, queja, etc... Háganmelo saber en un review ¿si? Como toda escritora, quisiera saber si esta historia va tomando un rumbo que les este gustando, para así animarme con la continuación!... Así que, espero de sus reviews.

Bueno, ahora responderé uno por uno los reviews que me mandaron del capitulo anterior.

Serenity-princces: Si tienes razón, la tentación por grabar las escenas s+s es muy grande. A mi también me encantaría poder hacerlo T.T... Bueno, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo.

Leg: Gracias por tu review y por los ánimos. Aquí tienes el cuarto capitulo, espero te guste .

Aleirbagpotter: No te preocupes, la explicación de con lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, vendrá más adelante. Y pues, aquí hay una pequeña escenita s+s, te prometo que vendrán más... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

JuliaSakura: Gracias por el review y los ánimos.

Bueno, eso... También muchas gracias a todas las otras personas que dejaron un review en los capítulos anteriores.

Y ya saben, para el prox cap también se espera de un par de reviews para la publicación.

Besos a todos!

Satsuki Idaka.


	5. ¿Qué es?

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran_

**Capítulo V**

"_¿Qué es?"_

8:38pm. Parque Ueno, a varios metros del estanque Shinobazu.

Aún se encontraba en el parque, caminando por ella sin rumbo fijo. No quería volver a su casa aún, necesitaba pensar sobre lo que hace pocos minutos antes había pasado, por eso ella, Sakura, caminaba cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos, además de sonrojada.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que algo así sucediera, pensaba. Se tocó los labios, los cuales su jefe, Shaoran Li, hace pocos momentos había besado. Al recordarlo una vez más, otro escalofrío bajó por su espalda y sus mejillas mostraron un sonrojo aún más intento. ¡Hay, por dios! ¿¡Porqué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿¡Porqué le respondió, cómo pudo permitirle que la besara? Recordó sus ojos, ¿porqué tenía que recordar sus ojos? ¡Estaba casado, tenía dos hijos, una familia echa! ¿Porqué?... Por segunda vez miró el anillo de diamantes que tenía en su dedo. "Kojishi", pensó. ¡Lo peor de todo es que ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre! ¡Con un hombre que la amaba y que quería que estuviera con ella! ¡No como Shaoran que de seguro la había besado por... Por quién sabe qué razón!. Estaba tan confundida, tan nerviosa, tan asustada. En una noche, le había sido infiel a su prometido, tal vez había acabado con la amistad que tenía con Shaoran, y había permitido que este le fuera infiel a su esposa ¡con ella misma! ¿¡Cómo pudo dejar que la besara? ¡Qué tonta había sido!.

Sintió otro escalofrío y sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas, al pensar en las manos de su jefe acariciando su espalda, su cintura y su cabello. También cómo dejó que aquel hombre dejara sus labios y comenzara a besar su cuello. Recordó los ojos de Shaoran, esos bellos ojos marrones, su apuesto rostro, su cuerpo... ¡Alto! ¿¡Cómo podía pensar en eso? ¡Era su jefe, él estaba casado y además que ella estaba comprometida con Kojishi!.

- "Deja de pensar en eso, Sakura. ¡Deja de pensar en Shaoran!" – murmuró.

Se sentó en una banca que había a su lado, y miró el piso, sonrojada.

Aunque quisiera, ¡no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso, en lo que le hizo sentir esas caricias! Era muy distinto a lo que Kojishi le hacía sentir con ellas... ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Ahora comparaba la forma de acariciar de Shaoran con la de su prometido! Por Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¡No, no, no, no!... ¡Había hecho mal! ¿¡Porqué no evitó que la besara? ¿¡Porqué no lo detuvo? ¡Que tonta!

- "Tonta, tonta, tonta, Sakura... ¡No debiste responderle! ¡No debiste dejar que eso pasara!" – se dijo a si misma en un murmullo.

¿Le diría la verdad a Kojishi? Eso lo destruiría, le rompería el corazón y ella no quería eso. ¿Mentirle, no decirle la verdad?... Hay, no sabía que hacer. ¡Y después tendría que volver a ver a Shaoran en el trabajo!. Con la vergüenza que sentía no iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

¿Porqué no podía olvidar ese beso? Tal vez por que aún sentía los labios de Shaoran encima de los suyos, esas caricias, sus ojos... ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ÉL, se dijo. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Él esta casado y tu comprometida! ¡Punto! ¡Fue sólo un beso y nada más! ¡Son amigos y él es tu jefe, nada más! ¡No puede haber nada entre ambos, por las relaciones que tienen con otros!... ¿Nada entre ambos? Oh, Dios, ¡no podía ser cierto! ¡No, no, no, no, no!.

- "Sakura, ¡sácatelo de la cabeza!... ¡Hay, verdad, hoy día es Jueves! ¡Tendré que verlo mañana! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" – se dijo, totalmente avergonzada.

Miró el cielo, ya era de noche, la luna iluminaba todo con su gran belleza. Ella se había besado con Shaoran cuando estaba atardeciendo. "¡Deja de pensar en él!", se dijo ya por tercera vez. Pero no podía. Aunque intentara, no podía olvidar esos bellos ojos marrones, la caricia de él, su beso... Eso había sido: un beso, algo del momento. Su semblante se volvió triste. ¿Porqué aquella tristeza y desilusión? De seguro ya se estaba volviendo loca. "Sakura, tú estas con Kojishi, con un hombre que te ama. Shaoran esta casado, tiene hijos y de seguro se dejo llevar por el momento, como tú" Sí, ella se dejo llevar, nada más, ¿o no?... ¿¡Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Sí, se dejó llevar por el momento y punto! ¡Al igual que él! ¡nada más que eso!.

- "Será mejor que vuelva a casa. Touya debe estar preocupado" – pensó.

Se levantó de la banca y caminó con rumbo a su casa. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era olvidar todo lo sucedido. Había sido algo del momento y sólo eso. Para ella y para él. Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía tan confundida?.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Estanque Shinobazu.

Aún estaba allí a pesar de la hora y de que su acompañante se hubiese ido. ¿Porqué? Tal vez por que no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel suceso pasado hace pocos minutos atrás, y por que no quería volver a su hogar todavía. Shaoran Li miraba el estanque, el reflejo de la luna llena con un semblante melancólico y sumamente pensativo.

¿Cómo pudo hacer aquello? ¿Porqué tuvo que besar a Sakura?. De seguro por haber seguido aquel impulso y esa tentación que sintió. Sí, fue por eso. Estaba angustiado, preocupado. Estaba seguro que Sakura ya no querría volver a verlo después de lo que hizo. Mas, no hay que olvidar que, aunque en un principio se resistió, terminó respondiendo al beso y a las caricias. Pero ella estaba comprometida con ese tal Kojishi Hagewi, o cómo fuese, y de seguro que Sakura estaba más angustiada que él por el hecho de ver si le decía o no a su prometido ese.

Shaoran mostró una mueca de desagrado y enfado al pensar en ese sujeto.

¿Porqué sentía enojo? Parece que estaba comenzando a volverse un poco loco. Mas, tendría que hablar con Sakura de la situación que acababa de pasar. Él estaba casado, ella comprometida. Si no le explicaba tal vez la amistad que había entre ambos acabaría por la perversidad de acababa de hacer. No quería eso. Sakura era la única persona que poseía su confianza, era la única que lo escuchaba y conocía sus debilidades. ¿Con quién se desahogaría si no la tenía a ella? La necesitaba a su lado, y mucho.

Se sonrojó al notar en lo que estaba pensando y al recordar a aquellos bellos ojos esmeraldas.

Tendría que hablar con ella, mas, sabía que no iba a serle fácil. Le daba pavor ver de nuevo el rostro de Sakura. ¿¡Qué? ¿¡Él intimidado por una chica? ¡No puede ser!. Parece que en verdad sí se estaba volviendo medio loco. Ya tenía treinta y dos años, no había razón por intimidarse por una mujer de veinte y cinco, cuando ya había aprendido de ellas en su juventud.

Mas, sólo terminó casándose con una. "Meiling", pensó. ¿Qué diría Meiling cuando le dijera que había besado a otra mujer que no fuese ella?... Ella ya pensaba que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con prostitutas. Pero, esta era la primera vez que le era infiel. Sí, le había sido infiel a su mujer con Sakura "¿Serle infiel a Meiling?", se dijo a si mismo. Había sido un beso con la dueña de esos ojos verdes, y ya estaba pensando en infidelidades. "Pero, yo no amo a Meiling. Así que no habría nada de malo si me metiera con otras mujeres", se dijo en su mente. No, no, no y no, sí hay algo de malo: ¿Qué habría con sus hijos? No podía serle infiel a su esposa mientras existieran ellos. Además, de seguro no era un muy buen ejemplo a seguir para Aiko y Ryuu. No podía, por sus hijos.

Miró el oscuro y bello cielo. Recordó lo sucedido hace unos minutos.

"_**Flash Back"**_

- "¿Te sientes mal que estas sonrojada?" – preguntó Shaoran, tomando con su mano el mentón de la chica, obligándola a verlo directo a los ojos. Shaoran posó su mano en la frente de Sakura, quién, ante aquel contacto se sonrojó – "No tienes fiebre. ¿Te sientes bien?" – preguntó preocupado, sin soltarla.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Quedando hipnotizados. Pocos segundos después, Shaoran cortó la distancia que había de sus labios con los de ella. Sakura intentó resistirse intentando alejarlo de ella, mas, poco rato después se encontraba con sus brazos entrelazados en el cuello de su jefe y respondiendo aquel beso con la misma intensidad. Shaoran, mientras, agarraba a aquella hermosísima mujer de la cintura, para luego acariciar su espalda, su cabello y algunas veces, bajaba su mano de la cintura de la chica para tocar un poco de su muslo. En un momento se separaron por falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos.

- "_Oh, Dios, necesito besarla de nuevo_" – había pensado él.

Y, pocos segundos después, nuevamente comenzaron a besarse. Él, Shaoran, comenzaba a sentir una pequeña excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esa mujer le hacía sentir cosas que nunca imaginó sentir en tan sólo un beso. Ya no existía el espacio, el tiempo, nada ni nadie, solo ellos dos. Ni siquiera con su esposa podía sentir esas sensaciones. Hizo del beso uno más profundo y un tanto más salvaje, a lo que Sakura respondió con un pequeño gemido que lo incentivó aún más. Pasó su mano por debajo de la ropa de la chica, pudiendo tocar un poco de su tersa piel, a lo cual ella no mostró desagrado ni rechazó. Nuevamente por falta de aire, tuvo que separar sus labios de los de ella, mas, comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura, a lo que ella tampoco rechazó. Shaoran abrió sus ojos y pudo verla a ella disfrutando de sus caricias. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo. Después, volvió a los labios, continuando con aquel profundo beso que habían abandonado por falta de aire. Él continuaba con sus caricias por la espalda, la cintura, todo por dejado de la camisa de la chica. Mas, en un momento ella dejó de responderle y lo alejó un poco de ella. Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el rostro de asombro de la chica. Fue cuando volvieron a la realidad.

- "No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando" – dijo Sakura, entre tanto se levantaba de la banca.

Él continuó admirando la perfecta belleza de la chica.

- "Esto está mal, esto está muy mal. No, no, no, ¡no puede ser!" – murmuraba ella, dándole la espalda.

Él estaba en trance, hipnotizado por ella, por el beso, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fue cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, y pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, además de sus manos tapando su boca, la cual momentos antes había besado. Después, sin decir nada, se marchó. Él la dejó irse.

"_**Fin del Flash Back"**_

Se sonrojó al recordar la escena. Había probado sus labios, había acariciado parte de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda. Había sido suya unos momentos... "¡Otra vez hablando estupideces, Shaoran Li! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar algo así de ella? ¡Es tu amiga, recuérdalo! ¡Sólo tu amiga, nada más!", pensó. Sí, sólo una amiga.

Mas, ¿porqué sentía tristeza en esos momentos?. Estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Confundido? ¿Y porqué habría que estarlo?... Ahora estaba más confundido que hace pocos segundos atrás. Lo único que tenía claro, es que tendría que hablar con su periodista estrella y explicarle toda la situación recién pasada. Aunque sabía que no iba ser nada de fácil.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:54pm.

Estaba en la puerta de su departamento. Estaba buscando sus llaves en su abrigo, pero no las encontraba.

- "Maldición, se me olvido traerlas conmigo" – murmuró Sakura.

Tendría que tocar el timbre y esperar a que su hermano abriera (si es que estaba dentro de la casa). Pero, antes de hacerlo, un nuevo escalofrío bajó por su espalda al recordar aquel beso. Se sonrojó. ¿Porqué tenía que recordarlo?. Tocó el timbre. Pocos segundos después, su hermano abrió la puerta.

- "¿A dónde fuiste, monstruo?" – preguntó Touya cuando abrió la puerta y la vio frente a él.

- "Fui a dar una vuelta al parque Ueno" – respondió Sakura, mientras entraba, intentando omitir la burla de su hermano.

Después de eso, comenzó a caminar hacía la cocina para buscar algo comer. Su hermano la siguió.

- "¿Y porqué tardaste tanto?" – interrogó Touya, cruzando sus brazos.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse ante la pregunta, pero más por el recuerdo de aquellas caricias y besos de Shaoran. Casi podía sentir las manos y los labios de él, tocándola, besándola. Otro escalofrío bajó por su espalda, mientras su hermano la sacaba de su pequeño sueño.

- "¡Sakura!" – alegó él, al ver el silencio de su hermana, quien estaba en un pequeño trance.

La castaña parpadeó y miró a su hermano extrañada.

- "¿Porqué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué te pasó que estas más distraída de lo normal?" – estaba serio, tal vez un poco más de lo normal.

- "Me... Me quedé hablando con un amigo" – respondió un tanto nerviosa, entre tanto sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

Touya la miró desconfiado, mientras ella comenzaba a sacar los cereales de la lacena. Pero prefirió no alargar el tema, tenían algo más importante de qué hablar.

- "Sakura, quiero que me expliques lo que pasó esta tarde con Daidouji y Hiraguizawa" – murmuró el mayor de los Kinomoto, totalmente serio.

La aludida dejó su acción de verter la leche sobre un pote. Suspiró hondo e intentó evitar la mirada de su hermano. ¿¡Cómo le podían suceder tantas cosas en un día?.

- "No quiero hablar de eso ahora" – terminó diciendo, mientras tanto hacía entrar cereales en el pote.

- "Sakura, algo grave debió pasar para que tú tomaras esa actitud con ellos. Daidouji era tu mejor amiga, se conocen desde siempre. Debe haber una razón muy grande para que tú no quieras volver a verla ni a ella ni a Hiraguizawa" – comentó Touya.

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras miraba la leche con los cereales que tenía en frente de ella. No sabía si decirle la verdad a su hermano, al fin y al cabo no estaba segura de que Tomoyo y Eriol fuesen los culpables de la muerte de su padre. No quería que su hermano se preocupara por eso, siendo que aún no podía asimilar la muerte de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- "Hermano, tuve un día muy desagradable. Lo único que quiero ahora es irme a dormir. Además, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Hablaremos de esto otro día, ¿bueno?" – contestó Sakura, mostrando un semblante cansado, mientras tanto tomaba su pote y se disponía a salir de la cocina.

Touya le impidió el paso.

- "No, Sakura" – explicó él al ver el rostro enfadado de su hermana – "Hay cosas que has estado ocultado y quiero saber que es lo que pasa. Tengo que protegerte, Sakura, especialmente ahora que no esta papá" – era extraño que dijera algo cómo eso, nunca había hablado de esa manera, pero sabía que algo malo le pasaba a su hermana y tenía que saberlo.

- "Touya, tengo veinte y cinco años, ya estoy grande para que me protejas. He vivido los últimos tres años sola, sé lo que es tener que encargarme de mis problemas. Ya no soy la niña de diez años, despistada, inocente y que creía que en el mundo era todo color rosa. Ya dejé esa etapa de mi vida. Sé cuidarme sola" – comentó seria, antes de hacerse espacio para poder salir de la cocina y así, dirigirse a su habitación.

- "¿Y qué hay de Yue Tsukishiro?" – preguntó Touya.

Sakura detuvo su caminata, entre tanto su pote con cereales caía al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sus rodillas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sentía un gran miedo recorrer su corazón, su cuerpo entero. Cerró sus manos en dos puños, para intentar calmar el temblor. Cerró sus ojos para que no bajaran lágrimas de sus mejillas, aunque, aún así, un par de ellas lograron hacerlo, mas, se las secó rápidamente.

El moreno tan sólo miró la escena asombrado. ¿Porqué esa reacción en su hermana, pensó. ¡Preguntó por Yue, no por un psicópata! ¡Yue, el hermano de su mejor amigo! ¡Se conocían desde hace casi veinte años!... ¿Porqué ese temblor en las rodillas y manos de su hermana?.

- "¿Qu-Qué... Qué hay con él?" – tartamudeó Sakura, sin mirar a su hermano, quién estaba a su espalda.

- "Hablé con Yukito hoy. Volvió de Osaka. Me dijo que, inexplicablemente y según su hermano Yue, tú habías renunciado al diario, mejor dicho, dejaste de ir a él de un día para otro. Yukito me contó que Yue te buscó, pero no te encontró. Al parecer, habías cambiado de domicilio, de teléfono, de tarjeta de crédito, todo. Era cómo si la tierra te hubiese tragado. Mas, es extraño, ya que sigues aquí en el departamento que te entregué antes de irme... ¿Me puedes explicar todo esto?" – explicó Kinomoto, totalmente serio.

Touya sabía que su hermana ocultaba algo, y no podía decirle que no, ya que su actitud ante el tema hacía que sus sospechas crecieran aún más. Sakura no era así, no ocultaba cosas por que sí. Tendría que averiguar que era lo que le pasaba, lo iba a hacer costara lo que le costara.

La dueña de los ojos esmeralda tragó saliva. El temblor en sus manos se volvió más intenso. Otro par de lágrimas lograron salir de sus ojos. Un nuevo escalofrío bajó por su espalda, y el miedo que sentía creció aún más. Estaba totalmente aterrada y la actitud seria de su hermano no la ayudaba en lo absoluto. Los recuerdos, los malditos y odiosos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. ¿Porqué tan sólo no podía olvidar todo lo sucedido y punto? Quería comenzar una nueva vida, pero la antigua siempre amenazaba con volver... Fue cuando razonó algo: Su hermano había hablado con Yukito sobre el tema. Eso quería decir que, tal vez... Miró a su hermano con un semblante aterrado.

- "¿¡Le dijiste a Yukito que estoy viviendo aquí?" – casi gritó al decir eso.

Touya ya no podía esconder su rostro de asombro. ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Porqué esa reacción?.

- "¡Contéstame, Touya! ¿¡Le dijiste a Yukito que estaba aquí, sí o no?" – esta vez, sí estaba gritando.

- "Eh... Sí, le dije que te había encontrado aquí, en mi antiguo departamento. ¿Porqué preguntas?" – contestó Touya, desconcertado ante la actitud de su hermana menor.

El miedo que circulaba por el cuerpo de Sakura, creció aún más. Estaba asustadísima, aterrada, con ataque de pánico. ¿¡Porqué? ¿¡Porqué ahora, se preguntó.

- "No, no, no... Eso esta mal, ¡muy mal! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Porqué se lo dijiste? ¿¡Porqué?" – gritó ella, mientras golpeaba el pecho de su hermano con sus puños, con toda su fuerza.

El mayor de los Kinomoto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Dejó que la castaña lo golpeara un momento, pero después tomó sus muñecas e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Ella se encontraba llorando. Touya podía sentir el temblor de la chica, además del miedo.

- "Sakura, ¿porqué estas así? ¿Qué te sucede?" – preguntó él.

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos esmeralda de Sakura. Touya, al ver esto, la abrazó. Sakura lloró en su pecho. Ella tan sólo quería alegría, ¿era mucho pedir? No quería recordar el pasado, quería olvidarlo y crear una vida nueva. Tan sólo eso, no pedía nada más. ¿Porqué siempre el pasado amenaza con aparecer una y otra vez?.

Él, mientras, intentó consolarla. Estaba preocupado. ¿Qué tendría así de asustada a su hermana? ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años?. Pensó que lo mejor era no seguirle preguntado a Sakura esas cosas, lo haría en otro momento, cuando estuviese más tranquila.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Viernes 6 de Noviembre, 6:00am. Casa de los Li.

El despertador de Shaoran sonó, sacándolo a él de su profundo sueño. Abrió sus ojos marrones y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama. Miró a su alrededor para ver en donde se encontraba. Suspiró recordando todo lo sucedido el día anterior; se encontraba en el living de su casa. Había dormido allí, por razones obvias: No quería ver a su mujer. Por aquella razón, se había levantado más temprano que lo normal. Bueno, también para evitar cualquier contacto con Sakura. Se sonrojó al recordar el beso. No quería verla, se sentía muy avergonzado, aunque sabía que tendría que hablar con ella sobre el tema algún día. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba comprometida.

Se levantó del sillón en dónde había dormido y subió a su habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta para no hacer ruido y así no despertar a su mujer. Sacó ropa y luego se dirigió a la ducha.

Meiling abrió sus ojos, estaban rojos por todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior, mejor dicho, la noche en vela que pasó llorando. Sabía que su marido no había dormido a su lado, sino que en el living de la casa. Estaba tan triste, sabía que su matrimonio ya no existía para Shaoran, que para él era tan sólo eran unos papeles sin importancia, que sólo estaba con ella por sus hijos. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Seguir haciéndose la dormida y evitar una pelea, o despertarse e intentar explicarle todo? Quería salvar su matrimonio, así que eligió la segunda opción. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una bata blanca y bajó a la cocina. Para sorprender a su marido, haría algo muy inusual en ella: preparar el desayuno.

Shaoran salió del baño ya vestido y arreglado. Notó que Meiling ya no se encontraba en la cama. Suspiró. Sus planes habían fallado. De seguro lo estaba esperando abajo para hablar de la pelea de ayer. No quería eso, quería evitar los conflictos, aunque fuese por un día. Aún así, y contra su voluntad, bajó primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina; de seguro las sirvientas aún no se habían despertado y tendría que hacerse su propio desayuno. Al entrar a la cocina, no pudo evitar mostrar un semblante de asombro. ¿Meiling haciendo el desayuno y no ordenándole a las criadas qué hacer?. Eso no se veía todos los días.

- "¡Buenos Días, mi amor!" – saludó ella, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Shaoran la miró extrañado. ¿Qué acaso no recordaba lo de anoche?.

- "¿Qué prefieres hoy, cariño? ¿Té o café?" – preguntó mientras se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, buscando todas las cosas necesarias para llevarlas al comedor y así poder desayunar como cualquier otro día.

Shaoran no respondió. Ahora, mostraba un semblante serio.

- "Ven, vamos a la mesa" – dijo Meiling, llevando en una bandeja varias cosas para el desayuno.

Antes de salir de la cocina, ella le robó un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo. Shaoran la miró serio, mas la siguió al comedor. Allí pudo ver cómo todo se encontraba arreglado para un nuevo desayuno en familia.

- "No tengo hambre. No desayunaré" – dijo Shaoran, antes de tomar una fruta de una de las cestas – "Me llevaré esto y estaré bien. Adiós"

- "Pero, tienes que llevar a Aiko y Ryuu a la escuela" – alegó Meiling, intentando no mostrar dolor por la actitud de su marido.

- "Llévalos tú, eres buena manejando, ¿o no?" – murmuró Shaoran, mientras volvía su mirada hacía su esposa.

- "Shaoran, déjame explicarte todo, por favor"

- "Ya es muy tarde para explicaciones" – respondió serio.

- "Yo te amo. Sí, me casé contigo por dinero, pero aprendí a amarte. Yo sé, que puedo volver a conquistarte, si lo pude hacer una vez, de seguro lo puedo volver a hacer nuevamente. Déjame intentarlo, ¿si?" – Meiling miró a Shaoran, rogándole.

El castaño guardó silencio. Reflexionó un poco. Él no amaba a Meiling, pero no tenía ni una razón para impedirle eso. Tal vez sí. ¿Y si ella aún quería su dinero? No, aunque no la amara seguiría casado con ella por sus hijos, y de seguro que Meiling lo sabía, por lo tanto ella aún podría tener de su dinero. ¿Y si jugaba con sus sentimientos nuevamente? No habría razón para eso, ¿o sí?. Estaba confundido.

- "Haz lo que quieras" – gruñó Shaoran, antes de irse de la habitación, pocos minutos después, de la casa.

Meiling mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía a su marido; aquel "Haz lo que quieras", significaba un sí en el lenguaje de Shaoran. Así que, desde ahora en adelante, Shaoran no podría rechazarla.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:02am. Revista 'Open'.

Sakura llegó a su escritorio y dejó las carpetas que tenía en sus brazos sobre él. Había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. De seguro Shaoran no tardaría en llegar y tendrían que verse nuevamente. Suspiró. ¿Porqué tuvo que besarlo?. Tal vez, aquel beso terminaría con la amistad que habían formado, y ella no quería eso. Shaoran se había vuelto una persona indispensable para ella; era el único que la escuchaba y podía entender su situación, era la única persona en quién podía confiar ciegamente. Aunque fuese extraño por lo poco que llevaban conociéndose. "Supongo que son cosas inexplicables", se respondió a si misma. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Se sentía muy avergonzada por el beso, con tan sólo pensar en volver a verlo se sentía nerviosa y extraña. ¿Él se sentiría así?.

Desvió su mirada triste de su escritorio, hacía la oficina de Shaoran. Quedaba a unos cuantos metros, pero aún así, desde aquel lugar podía verlo perfectamente. Las persianas estaban abiertas, se podía ver el interior del despacho. Quería ver si él ya se encontraba en la revista o no. Se sonrojó. Sí, sí estaba. Pudo verlo sentado en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles. Eso era bueno, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo no tendrían por qué toparse en todo el día. Excepto si el la llamaba. Deseó que no fuese así.

Suspiró.

- "Bueno, a trabajar" – murmuró, mientras se sentaba en la silla y comenzaba otro día de arduo trabajo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Dejó los papeles que tenía en sus manos aún lado. No podía concentrarse, su mente, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Se tomó la cabeza, se rascó sus ojos marrones y miró su reloj, 8:04am. De seguro que ya había llegado. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana que daba a las oficinas de sus trabajadores. Corrió las persianas que lo molestaban y se sonrojó. Hay estaba ella, sentada en su escritorio trabajando. Se alejó de la ventana mientras suspiraba. Tendría que hablar con Sakura, tenía que explicarle lo sucedido. Respiró hondo y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, mas, antes de poder llegar a abrirla, se arrepintió.

- "Shaoran, eres un cobarde. ¡Es sólo una chica! ¡No te va a comer!" – se maldijo a si mismo en un susurro.

Bueno, si no hacía algo de seguro que no se volverían a hablar. Obviamente no quería eso, Sakura era la única persona en la que confiaba. ¿¡Porqué tuvo que besarla? ¿¡Porqué tuvo que seguir su maldito impulso?. "Es ahora o nunca", pensó, armándose de valor. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta de su despacho, esta vez tocó la manilla, mas se alejó nuevamente. Por culpa de lo nervioso que se sentía, comenzó a caminar en círculos.

- "Si sigo así no voy a conseguir nada" – murmuró.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamarla, hacerla sentar en la silla y explicarle la razón por la que la beso... Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿porqué la beso?. "Bueno, seguí un impulso", se respondió. ¿Y a qué vino ese impulso?... A... a... ¡Que confundido estaba!.

- "Será mejor que hable con Sakura más tarde. Ni siquiera yo tengo claras mis ideas" – susurró antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio y tomar los papeles que antes estaba leyendo.

Intentó concentrarse. "Concéntrate, concéntrate Shaoran... Concéntrate", pensó, pero no podía. Sakura Kinomoto siempre aparecía en su cabeza.

Miró la ventana y se acercó a ella nuevamente. La miró ahí, sentada, trabajando. Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "Que bella es", pensó. Continuó mirándola, hasta que ella, Sakura, la mujer en quien tenía sus ojos fijos, posó su mirada en su oficina. Se sonrojó aún más y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Se alejó de la ventana, se sentó en su escritorio y tomó su cabeza con sus manos. Podía sentirlas a estas temblar.

- "¿¡Qué diablos? ¡Tengo treinta y dos años y una mujer me hace sentirme nervioso!... ¡Estoy cada día más loco!" – se dijo – "Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, después hablaré con ella".

Y así, intentó volver a leer aquellos papeles, pero, esos ojos verdes, aquel beso y Sakura siempre atacaban su mente.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

10:35am. Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Una multitud de gente se encontraba en aquel lugar. Algunos saliendo de la ciudad, otros entrando. Muchos eran recibidos por conocidos y otros despedidos por ellos. Algunos, como ella, venían solos y sin poder abrazar a nadie al entrar a la gran construcción. Pero, ella venía por algo sumamente especial, venía a recuperar algo que ella marcaba como "suyo y de nadie más". Caminó entre la multitud, llamando la atención de algunos hombres.

- "Todos son iguales" – murmuró para sí – "Bueno, a excepción él" – se contradijo mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas al recordar a esa persona.

Y es que, aún con tener treinta y dos años de edad, ella, Nakuru Akisuki, era soltera y no tenía hijos. "Pero no por mucho tiempo", era lo que siempre se decía. Y no es que no fuera atractiva, al contrario: Su estatura era alta para ser mujer, tenía dos grandes ojos cafés que mostraban picaría y alegría, un largo cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, un cuerpo esbelto y atractivo para cualquier hombre, además de sus rasgos ingleses.

- "Supongo que fue tan sólo eso lo que atrajo a mi ex esposo" – susurró, un poco triste ante el recuerdo.

Sí, hace un par de años se había divorciado. Su matrimonio simplemente no resultó. Intentaron e intentaron, pero aún así tuvieron que terminar con su relación después de estar cinco años juntos. Hace tres que se habían separado. "Fue en ese momento en cuando él apareció", pensó, refiriéndose a aquel hombre que ahora provocaba escalofríos en su espalda y un rubor en sus mejillas. Rió un poco ante la reacción histérica que su madre tuvo.

- "Que no, que no puede ser, que se burlarán de ti en las juntas, que somos una familia muy elegante, que no puedo permitir eso y... bla, bla, bla" – una mueca de disgusto se formo en su rostro al imitar a su madre.

Nakuru venía de una familia muy refinada y muy conocida en su país natal: Inglaterra. Por aquella razón, sus padres (en especial su madre) tomaron una actitud tan histérica ante su divorcio, ya que eso era mal visto ante las demás familias de la 'sociedad alta'. "Patrañas", pensó disgustada.

Salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió a la limosina que la esperaba. Le dio la dirección al chofer del lugar a donde necesitaba ir en esos momentos, y se alejaron de la construcción.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

11:04am. En un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tokio.

Se levantó de su cama, se puso su bata y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina, allí ya se encontraba su compañero de cuarto, sirviendo el desayuno para ella. Tomoyo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña por lo somnolienta que estaba y por lo triste también. Eriol la miró preocupado.

- "Buenos Días, Tomoyo" – saludó él.

- "Buenos Días" – saludó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Eriol, sentándose junto a Tomoyo.

Ella intentó sonreír nuevamente.

- "Sí, sólo que no pude dormir bien"

- "Lo sé" – contestó él, tan misterioso como siempre. Al ver la cara sorprendida de Tomoyo, prosiguió – "Te moviste mucho durante la mitad de la noche" – no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca de diversión.

- "¿Te desperté?" – preguntó sorprendida.

- "Sí" – asintió. Hizo una pausa – "Supuse que estabas pensativa y que por eso no podías dormir, y no quise molestarte"

- "Sí, así fue. Estaba pensando en Sakura" – confesó Tomoyo, sin poder evitar mostrar un triste semblante.

Eriol la miró preocupado. Se acercó a ella y, antes de que Tomoyo pudiese reaccionar, acabó con la distancia que había entre sus labios. Tomoyo se sorprendió un poco ante la acción del chico, mas, pocos segundos después, respondió al beso.

- "Recuerda, cariño, que yo estoy a tu lado" – murmuró Eriol.

Ella tan sólo asintió con la cabeza. Eriol aún estaba preocupado, se veía muy pensativa y triste. Tomó la mano de su dulce Tomoyo.

- "¿Ves este anillo?" – le preguntó él, tomando el pequeño dedo de su mujer.

La oji-azul la miró extrañada, pero terminó por asentir.

- "Este es el anillo que también poseo yo. Recuérdalo, este es el anillo que te hace mi mujer. Recuerda que ya no llevas el apellido Daidouji, sino que ahora eres la señora Hiraguizawa. Por lo tanto, no importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amaré" – comentó Eriol a su esposa.

Tomoyo sonrió, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó. Eriol correspondió. Después de unos segundos, se separaron y se abrazaron, demostrándose todo el amor que sentían por el otro.

- "Gracias, cariño. Gracias por estar conmigo" – susurró Tomoyo, luchando contra las lágrimas.

- "Siempre lo estaré, amor. Estamos juntos en esto, recuerda que Sakura también es mi amiga. Siempre estaré a tu lado, ya que te amo. No por nada te seguí hasta Inglaterra" – dijo él en el oído de su esposa, quién, al escuchar aquella confesión se sonrojó un poco.

Tomoyo se separó de su esposo, sonriéndole de nuevo.

- "Yo también te amo" – confesó, antes de comenzar a comer su desayuno – "¿Iremos a ver a Sakura hoy?" – preguntó, mientras comía.

- "¿Qué te parece si este día lo dedicamos a nosotros dos?" – comentó Eriol, entre tanto se levantaba de su asiento, se colocaba tras su esposa y la abrazaba por la espalda, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello – "Hace tiempo que me tienes abandonado" – dijo en un tono triste claramente actuado.

- "Eso no es cierto" – rió Tomoyo ante la mala actuación de su marido.

- "¿Qué me dices entonces? ¿Regaloneamos hoy?" – dijo en tono pícaro y sin dejar de besar el cuello de Tomoyo.

- "Esta bien"

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Tomoyo nuevamente tenía los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

11:12am. Departamento de Sakura.

Touya Kinomoto se encontraba viendo televisión en la sala de su hogar, ya que ese día tenía turno nocturno en el hospital donde trabajaba. Tuvo que desviar su vista del aparato cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

- "Ya voy, ya voy" – dijo el moreno al escuchar que tocaban el timbre insistentemente.

Abrió la puerta y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar o decir algo, una mujer estaba abrazándolo por el cuello, fuertemente.

- "¡Touya!" – gritó la mujer, notablemente contenta.

El aludido tan sólo cerró sus ojos y mostró una mueca un tanto de disgusto mezclada con resignación. Sabía de quién se trataba; ¿quién más podía abrazarlo de esa forma aún teniendo la edad que tenían?.

- "¿Qué haces aquí, Nakuru?" – preguntó en su tono serio de siempre, mientras la aludida lo soltaba y le mostraba una gran y bella sonrisa.

- "Pues vine a buscarte, como lo prometí antes de que te fueras de Inglaterra" – dijo Nakuru, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- "¿Y cómo supiste que vivía aquí?"

- "Touya, con tan sólo decir mi apellido mil puertas se te abren para así conseguir todo lo que quieras" – respondió ella, en un tono de sabelotodo.

Touya guardó silencio, con su ceja alzada y un semblante serio.

- "¿No te alegra verme?" – preguntó la chica, borrando su sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente.

Nuevamente, Touya no contestó.

- "Supondré que eso es un sí" – terminó diciendo Nakuru antes de tomar la maleta que había junto a ella – "Con permiso" – dijo antes de entrar al pequeño departamento.

- "¿Y esa maleta?" – preguntó Touya, un tanto asustado sabiendo ya la respuesta de la chica.

- "Pues, necesito un lugar en dónde vivir aquí en Tokio" – respondió Nakuru, inocentemente mientras dejaba en la sala su 'pequeña' maleta.

- "A ver, espera, deja ver si escuche bien... ¿Vivir en Tokio?" – preguntó el moreno incrédulo.

- "Así es" – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de volverlo abrasar, claro que esta vez con más calma y sin tanta fuerza – "Quiero estar contigo, por que te amo"

Touya tan sólo respondió al abrazo, dudando si hacerlo o no.

- "Por aquella razón pensé que no te molestaría que vivera contigo" – comentó ella, esperando la reacción de su amado.

- "¿¡Qué?" – gritó Touya, furioso, mientras la soltaba.

- "Touya, somos novios, no hay nada de malo en que vivamos juntos" – sonrió.

- "¡No soy tu novio!"

- "Bueno, voy a ir a ver nuestra habitación" – dijo Nakuru antes de salir de la sala y dirigirse a las habitaciones.

- "¿¡Nuestra?" – volvió a gritar bastante enfadado mientras seguía a la chica. ¿Qué acaso ella podía llegar a ser tan desesperante?.

Nakuru comenzó a revisar cada una de las puertas del departamento, encontrándose con la cocina, el baño, el comedor, pero se detuvo al encontrar una habitación con decoraciones no apropiadas para un hombre. Su sonrisa se borró y miró a Touya pidiendo una explicación. Este estaba cruzado de brazos y con su mirada seria.

- "¿Y..?" – dijo Nakuru al ver el silencio de su 'novio'.

- "¿Y qué?" – respondió Touya, sin darle importancia a la mirada asesina de la chica.

- "¡Explícame qué significa esto!"

- "No tengo nada que explicarte" – respondió el moreno con mucha calma y tranquilidad, lo que hacía enfadar a un más a Nakuru.

- "¡Ah! ¿¡Entonces admites que estas viviendo con una mujer?" – la paciencia de ella estaba acabándose.

- "Sí" – respondió Touya, haciendo aparecer un semblante triste en la mujer que tenía enfrente – "Es cierto, vivo con una mujer... Mi hermana"

Al escuchar esto, Nakuru suavizó sus expresiones y mostró un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Después se acercó a Touya y lo abrazó del cuello, abalanzándose sobre él.

- "¡Malo! ¡No tenías porqué hacer eso!" – alegó ella, imitando enfado.

Touya no respondió, tan sólo mostró una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

- "Bueno, ¿y cuál será nuestra habitación?" – preguntó Nakuru, inocentemente mientras se separaba de su 'novio', quién la miró serio y expresando que no le agradaba la idea – "Oh, vamos, Touya. Tenemos treinta y dos años, no hay nada de malo en que durmamos en la misma cama"

- "No es eso" – susurró él, más para sí que para ella.

- "Y de seguro que a tu hermana no le molestará" – terminó con una sonrisa – "Bueno, voy a revisar nuestra habitación"

Así, Nakuru abrió la última puerta que aún no había abierto, para así encontrarse con una humilde habitación aún no decorada. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. Tan sólo había en ella una cama y una pequeña mesita junto a esta. La chica borró su sonrisa al ver la habitación.

Touya, al ver nuevamente su habitación, no pudo evitar recordar la época en que vivió en ese departamento junto a su mejor amigo Yukito, antes de irse de Inglaterra. Se quedó mirando fijamente la habitación, recordando esos viejos y felices momentos.

- "¡Touya!" – lo llamó Nakuru al verlo tan despistado – "¡Tierra llamando a Touya Kinomoto! ¿¡Me escuchas?" – bromeó mientras pasaba su mano en frente de los ojos desorbitados del aludido – "¡Touya!" – elevó su voz, sacando por fin al moreno de sus pensamientos.

- "¿Ah? ¿Qué?" – preguntó al ver el rostro enfadado de Nakuru.

- "Te estaba preguntando si a tu hermana no le molestaría que cambiáramos la habitación"

El mayor de los Kinomoto la miró extrañado.

- "Es que la habitación de tu hermana es más grande, en esta no cabe una cama matrimonial" – agregó.

- "¿Matrimonial?" – preguntó desconcertado.

- "¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo piensas que cabremos en una cama tan pequeña? No te preocupes, me encargaré de comprarla mañana mismo, ya que hoy día quiero estar contigo" – comentó Nakuru con una gran sonrisa, totalmente ilusionada antes de abrazar a su 'novio'.

Touya tan sólo suspiró.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

5:45pm.

Estaba camino a su hogar después de un agotador día de trabajo. Había sido un día totalmente horroroso, no sólo por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tuvo, sino también por el hecho de tener que evadir a Shaoran cada vez que pasaban por el mismo camino. No se toparon en ningún momento, ya que ella, Sakura Kinomoto, intentó evitar cualquier contacto con él. ¿Porqué? Por la vergüenza que seguía sintiendo por el beso del día anterior. Cada vez que veía a Shaoran se ponía nerviosa, temblaba, se ruborizaba y se avergonzaba de sí misma. ¿Porqué tenía que ponerse de esa manera? Lo que menos quería era perder su amistad con él, no quería eso, con sólo imaginarse no poder volver a hablar con su jefe sentía una gran tristeza, un vacío en su interior, mas, en especial, en su corazón. Estaba tan confundida.

Entró al edificio, se dirigió al elevador y apretó el número diez. Suspiró. ¿Porqué tenían que sucederle esas cosas a ellas? ¿Es que acaso Dios no quería que tuviese amistades? Recordó el beso. Que bien se había sentido en esos brazos y con esos labios sobre ella... Ya, ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡No podía sacárselo de la cabeza! ¡No podía! Siempre terminaba recordándolo o a él, o a sus ojos, o a ese maldito beso. Tenía unas ganas de poder volver a conversar con Shaoran. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella se dirigió hacía su departamento. Buscó las llaves en su cartera y después las metió en la cerradura de la puerta.

- "Ya llegué, hermano" – dijo Sakura al entrar, sin muchos ánimos.

Escuchó unas risas provenientes de la sala. Se extrañó. ¿Habían visitas? Se dirigió a la sala a ver qué sucedía. Al entrar, no pudo evitar asombrarse. Una mujer desconocida para ella se encontraba sobre las piernas de su hermano, quién mostraba un semblante de fastidio. Miró a la otra persona que se encontraba con ellos y no pudo evitar sentir temor.

- "¿Yukito?" – dijo al entrar y ver al aludido, quién, al verla, le sonrió.

- "¡Sakura! ¡Que bueno verte!" – dijo Yukito, feliz.

Sakura miró a Touya pidiendo explicaciones.

- "¿Quién es ella, amor?" – preguntó Nakuru desconfiada.

- "Es Sakura, mi hermana. Y no soy tu amor" – alegó enfadado.

- "¡Pero que encantadora es!" – comentó Nakuru con una gran sonrisa antes de levantarse de las piernas de Touya y dirigirse hacía Sakura para abrasarla – "Me presento. Soy Nakuru Akisuki, la novia de Touya. Puedes llamarme Nakuru"

Sakura no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida.

- "¡No eres mi novia!" – alegó el mayor de los Kinomoto enfadado.

- "Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto" – saludó, y sonrió, algo que no había hecho en todo el día – "También puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

- "Al parecer, Akisuki se quedará con ustedes en el departamento, ¿no es así?" – comentó Yukito, mientras miraba a su amigo.

La menor de los Kinomoto miró a su hermano mayor. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?. Touya tan sólo suspiró enfadado, mientras Nakuru volvía a sentarse en sus piernas.

- "Así es, Tsukishiro" – aseguró Nakuru .

- "Siempre y cuando a mi hermana no le moleste" – murmuró Touya.

Sakura miró a su hermano, quién la miraba fijamente con rostro amenazante. Intentó esconder la risa que la situación le provocaba. Fijó su mirada en el rostro suplicante de la 'novia' de su hermano.

- "No veo porque no" – respondió.

- "¡Sí!" – gritó feliz Nakuru, mientras abrazaba a su 'novio', quién miraba a Sakura con un rostro asesino – "Podré estar todo el día junto a mi lindo Touya"

- "No soy tuyo" – comentó Kinomoto con dificultad por culpa de la fuerza del abrazo.

- "Por cierto Sakura" – murmuró Yukito mientras miraba a la castaña – "Mi hermano Yue a estado preocupado por ti, cómo desapareciste de un día para otro"

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un temor correr por todo su cuerpo y detener el temblor que en sus manos comenzaba a aparecer. Con sólo ese nombre podía recordar todo lo sucedido meses antes, sin poder evitar sentir un miedo invadir todo su cuerpo.

- "¿Y él... No va a venir a esta reunión?" – preguntó tartamudeando cada palabra.

- "Dijo que vendría más tarde, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer. Conociéndolo, de seguro que viene" – comentó Yukito.

Nuevamente ese miedo, claro que en mayor intensidad. ¿Volver a verlo? ¿A él? ¡No! ¡No quería!... Estaba tan asustada, por suerte que su hermano estaría con ella.

- "Ah, monstruo, hoy día tengo turno nocturno en el hospital, no estaré para la cena. Te quedarás con Nakuru" – dijo Touya bastante serio y esperando algún regaño de su hermana por su burla.

- "No, yo tengo que resolver unos asuntos. Pero no te preocupes, amor, mañana estaré contigo nuevamente" – y le robó Nakuru un beso a su novio.

La aludida abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿No estaría su hermano? ¿Se quedaría sola junto a Yue Tsukishiro? ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto!... Un horroroso temor inundó toda su alma, al igual que unos grandes deseos de llorar. ¿Qué haría? ¿Irse del departamento antes de que él llegara? Podría ser una opción. Podría ir al parque Ueno y volver cuando Yue ya se hubiese ido.

- "¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Nakuru al ver la palidez de su 'cuñada'.

La menor de los Kinomoto salió de su trance y miró a su hermano, a Nakuru y a Yukito desconcertada. ¡Estaba muy asustada!.

- "¿Sakura?" – la llamó Yukito.

- "Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen" – comentó Sakura intentando mostrar una sonrisa, mas el miedo no se lo permitió.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente, un escalofrío bajó por su espalda y el miedo que sentía creció aún más. "¿Sería él?", se pregunto, como deseaba que la respuesta fuese un no.

- "Sakura, ¿puedes abrir?" – le preguntó Touya con dificultad, por culpa de los abrazos repetitivos de Akisuki.

La aludida, mecánicamente, se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Estaba más que asustada, aterrada, vuelta en pánico. Su mano tembló aún más cuando la acercaba a la manilla de la puerta. Intentó respirar hondo y recordar que estaba su hermano y Yukito. Abrió la puerta y cómo fue que se relajó al no ver a Yue frente a ella.

- "Hola, amor" – le saludó Kojishi con una sonrisa.

- "¡Kojishi!" – gritó Sakura feliz antes de abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo.

- "Nunca esperé que me extrañaras tanto" – comentó Kojishi, sarcásticamente.

Sakura intentó retener las lágrimas que querían aparecer en sus ojos esmeralda por culpa del susto que había sentido momentos antes.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Sakura.

- "Pues, vine a despedirme"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se borró y miró a su novio pidiendo explicaciones.

- "Lo que pasa es que mañana tengo que viajar a China, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, ya sabes, por lo de mi nuevo trabajo allá" – respondió Kojishi al ver el semblante de su novia.

- "¿Cuándo vuelves?"

- "Pues, en dos o tres semanas más" – contestó él.

- "¿¡Qué?" – murmuró Sakura, incrédula.

- "Lo que pasa es que tengo que alistar los detalles del trabajo, firmar el contrato, y pues, buscar una nueva casa para cuando nos vayamos a vivir los dos" – dijo Kojishi, pícaramente antes de robarle un beso a su novia.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar a Shaoran y el beso del día anterior. Comenzó a recordar esas manos tocar su cuerpo, esos bellos ojos marrones y... Alejó a Kojishi rápidamente de ella y lo miró, con un semblante de culpabilidad. Su novio se le quedó viendo extrañado.

- "Lo siento" – respondió ella.

- "¿Te sucede algo?" – preguntó Kojishi preocupado.

- "¿A mí?... No, para nada. ¿Porqué preguntas?" – no podía evitar mostrarse nerviosa, es que, al recordar a Shaoran, a ese beso, no podía evitar sentirse así. Especialmente si Kojishi estaba a su lado, que culpable se sentía.

- "Estas pálida y te vez nerviosa"

- "No es nada" – respondió ella. Recordó la visita de Yue – "¿Sabes algo, Kojishi? ¿Porqué no te quedas a dormir aquí?" – le preguntó, inocentemente.

Kojishi la miró sorprendido.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Pues, eso... Lo que pasa es que me quedaré sola hoy en la noche. Y pues, no me gusta estarlo. ¿Quisieras acompañarme esta noche? Mañana podrías irte"

Su novio aún la miraba extrañado. Sakura había vivido sola por muchos años, ¿y ahora no le gustaba estar sola en la noche?.

- "Por favor, di que sí" – rogó Sakura.

- "Esta bien" – se resignó Kojishi – "Tienes suerte de que mi vuelo sea en la tarde"

Sakura sólo sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a la sala. Allí se encontraban Yukito, Nakuru y Touya conversando. Este último al ver a Kojishi, no pudo evitar mostrarse enfadado.

- "¿¡Qué hace este mocoso aquí, Sakura?" – gritó el mayor de los Kinomoto, furioso.

La castaña antes nombrada, tan sólo suspiro. ¿Su hermano nunca iba a cambiar?. Miró a Kojishi quién tenía el ceño fruncido, algo que la sorprendió, ya que Kojishi no era de esa manera. Un recuerdo fugas pasó por su mente: Shaoran. Se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de Kojishi para dejar de pensar en su jefe. ¿Tenía que recordarlo siempre?.

- "¿Qué haces aquí, chiquillo? ¡Fuera de mi casa!" – gritó Touya, totalmente enfadado.

- "Touya, cálmate. No tienes porqué estar de esa forma" – le reprochó Yukito.

- "Así es, no tienes porqué hablarme así, siendo que pronto seremos cuñados" – comentó Kojishi con una gran sonrisa, mientras apretaba un poco la mano de Sakura.

Touya abrió sus ojos como platos, al igual que su mejor amigo, Yukito. Sakura se sonrojó aún más e intentó evitar la mirada de todos.

- "¿¡Qué?... ¡Sakura, ¿de qué diablos esta hablando este mocoso!"

- "Es cierto Touya, Kojishi me pidió matrimonio y yo le dije que sí" – Sakura titubeó un par de veces antes de decir a aquellas palabras. Después mostró el anillo que Kojishi le había regalado.

- "¡Pero que hermoso anillo!" – comentó Nakuru emocionada – "¡Te felicito Sakura!"

Yukito y Nakuru felicitaron a la pareja con abrazos y palabras. Touya tan sólo se quedó mirando a su perplejo. ¿Casada? ¿Su hermana casada?... Sentía un enojo recorrer por todas su venas. No sabía si gritar, si golpear al mocoso o qué. Lo único que pudo hacer fue callarse y no hacer nada.

- "Ah, por cierto, hermano. Kojishi se quedara a dormir hoy" – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- "¿¡Qué?" – gritó Touya con todas sus fuerzas.

Y así, una nueva discusión entre los hermanos Kinomoto comenzó.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

7:24pm.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. ¡Otra nueva tarde en la casa de la perdición, fue lo que pensó.

Estaba tan furioso consigo mismo. Se odiaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan cobarde? Estuvo todo el día intentando llamar a Sakura, pero siempre se echó para atrás. Se acercaba a la puerta y, antes de poder a abrirla, volvía a su escritorio. Intentó llamarla a través de su secretaria, pero siempre se arrepentía. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo dejar de pensar en ella todo el día y sentir unas ganas de verla por medio de la ventana –y cuantas veces lo hizo-. Además, tuvo una oportunidad de poder acercarse a ella en el pasillo, ya que tuvo que salir de su oficina por culpa de un problema con la impresión de la revista, pero, se sintió tan nervioso que tomó otro camino para no pasar junto a ella. ¿Cómo tan tonto y cobarde?... y ni siquiera entendía porqué se sentía así.

Se sacó su abrigo y lo guardó en un pequeño closet que estaba cerca de la puerta. Se dirigió al living extrañado, había mucho silencio. Pero, al llegar allí sólo pudo arrepentirse. Ahí se encontraba su mujer vestida con un traje formal color negro, maquillada resaltando sus ojos rubíes y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa.

- "Hola Shaoran" – lo saludó.

- "Hola Meiling" – respondió él sin muchas ganas antes de comenzar a salir de la habitación.

Su esposa, al ver aquella acción en él, se acercó y tomó su mano deteniendo su huída.

- "No te vayas. Ven conmigo" – le dijo Meiling, antes de comenzar a arrastrarlo hacía el comedor.

Al llegar allí, Shaoran no pudo evitar mirar a su esposa totalmente desconcertado. Todo el comedor se encontraba iluminado por velas, la comida estaba servida, la mesa estaba decorada elegantemente, rosas invadían el comedor y un aire romántico volaba por el lugar.

- "Hoy tendremos una pequeña cena romántica, amor" – murmuró Meiling, acercándose a él para así abrasarlo por la cintura, algo que el castaño no respondió – "Estaremos solos. Tú y yo, sin nadie quién nos moleste"

- "¿Y los niños?" – preguntó Shaoran sin muchos ánimos, mirando con desconfianza a Meiling.

- "Los deje con su tía Shiefa por hoy" – luego, se acercó a una de las sillas y sonrió a su marido – "Ven, siéntate" – dijo indicando el asiento junto a ella.

- "No tengo hambre, me iré a dormir" – y con su típico semblante serio, comenzó a salir del comedor. Mas, Meiling se interpuso en su camino.

- "No, no, no mi querido Shaoran. Recuerda que en la mañana me dijiste que podía intentar volver a conquistarte, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Por lo tanto, no acepto rechazos" – murmuró seria – "Así que, vamos a sentarnos" – el tono de orden de Meiling, no pasó desapercibido para él.

Y así, Shaoran, de mala gana se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas. Su esposa se sentó junto a él con una pícara sonrisa. Shaoran miró de reojo a Meiling, no pudo evitar comenzar a compararla con Sakura.

- "El rostro de Sakura es más fino. Las piernas de Meiling son más cortas que las de ella. Las manos de Sakura son delicadas y delgadas, las de Meiling son más gordas. Los ojos verdes de Sakura son más bellos y bondadosos, los de Meiling más fríos. Sakura tiene un corazón más cariñoso y solidario, Meiling sólo se preocupa de si misma. Y... ¡Detente! ¡Muchas comparaciones! ¡Deja de pensar en Sakura!" – se ordenó en su mente.

- "Mi amor, ¿qué quieres? ¿Carne o pavo?" – preguntó Meiling, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- "Eh... Carne" – respondió Shaoran antes de tener en un plato lo recién pedido.

- "Cociné yo, espero que te guste"

El castaño miró a su esposa extrañado. ¿Meiling cocinando? Eso era un espectáculo nunca antes visto. Comenzó a comer.

- "¿Esta rico?" – preguntó su esposa.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso, el silencio invadió entre ambos. Ni uno de los dos decía nada, sólo comían. Para Shaoran era mejor así, pero para Meiling era lo peor que podía pasar; tendría que hacer algo o sino aquella cena se volvería algo en vano. Una pequeña idea cruzó su mente. Se levantó de su asiento aún con la mitad de su comida sin ser devorada.

- "Ven, levántate" – le ordenó a Shaoran.

Li se le quedó mirando extrañado. Al parecer, Meiling se había tomado muy en serio eso de re conquistarlo.

Al ver que ese apuesto hombre que tenía frente a ella no iba a hacer caso, tomó su mano y lo obligó a levantarse. Se quedaron mirando un momento; él con el ceño fruncido, ella con un rostro inocente. Meiling comenzó a acercarse a su marido, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Shaoran no se inmutó, no reaccionó. Al notar eso, Meiling tomó las manos de él y las puso en su cintura, para después rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos. Ella comenzó a moverse a un compás de música que no existía.

- "¿Recuerdas que antes, por lo menos una vez al mes, íbamos a bailar los dos solos?" – le preguntó a Shaoran.

- "Sí, lo recuerdo" – comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos de la cintura de su esposa. Otra vez, el recuerdo de haber estado así con Sakura llegó a su mente. Imaginaba que aquel cuerpo que ahora estaba acariciando no era el de su esposa, sino el de la dueña de esos bondadosos ojos verdes.

- "Me encantaría volver a hacerlo" – murmuró la morena, sacando a Shaoran de su pequeño trance y mirando a este fijamente.

Li guardó silencio.

Meiling no resistió más. Acercó su rostro al de su esposo y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Como no se besaban desde hace ya un tiempo, ella había extrañado las caricias de su compañero por toda la vida.

Por otro lado, a Shaoran tan sólo le quedó responder. Comenzó a caer en aquel pequeño trance en el que momentos antes había caído; recordó el beso con Sakura, y se imaginó a ella en vez que a su esposa. Besó a Meiling como si en verdad estuviese besando a su periodista estrella. Comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Meiling, quién se emocionó y alegró ante aquellas caricias dulces y tentadoras.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Mientras, en el departamento de Sakura; ella y Kojishi se encontraban solos en el departamento, sentados en la sala. Touya ya se había marchado a su trabajo, Nakuru se fue –según ella- a arreglar unos asuntos y Yukito se había marchado desde hace un buen rato. ¿Qué hacía esta pareja de comprometidos? Lo mismo que los esposos Li se encontraban asiendo: besándose.

Kojishi acariciaba con sus manos la cintura y la espalda de su prometida, mientras que ella, tenía su mente en otro lado. Sakura no pudo evitar recordar el beso con su jefe el día anterior, sucediéndole lo mismo que le sucedía a él en esos momentos: imaginarse que besaba a Shaoran en vez que a su prometido. No podía evitar recordar cómo era que Shaoran la acariciaba con ternura, como era que la besara dulcemente produciéndole muchos placeres. ¡Como lo deseaba!.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Li Shaoran hizo del beso uno más profundo al pensar que Sakura era una vez más suya. Acercó el cuerpo de su esposa al suyo, provocando en Meiling gozo y felicidad. Recorría la cintura, la espalda, el cuello de "Sakura". Su corazón latía a mil por hora, escalofríos bajaban por su espalda, miles de sensaciones inexplicables recorrían cada lugar de su cuerpo. Era cómo un elixir, una sensación de placer nunca antes sentido para él. Se sentía un niño, un adolescente de tan sólo quince años recorriendo espacios que nunca había recorrido.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Sakura podía sentir como sus miedos se iban al creer que su jefe era quién la besaba en ese momento. Podía sentir cómo una sensación de protección invadía su cuerpo al sentir esas manos en su cintura. Se sentía tan bien, casi completa, sin ese vacío y esa soledad en su corazón, el cual sentía como saltaba de regocijo. Estaba tan contenta, quería quedarse así por siempre, seguir pensando que era su jefe a quién besaba, seguir sintiendo todas esas cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Era cómo si de un momento a otro, hubiese despegado sus pies del suelo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Sí, así se sentía Shaoran al tener esas manos sobre el cuerpo de "su Sakura". Se sentía volar, completo, alegre, sin rencor, cómo si un pequeño ángel estuviese a su lado. No había tiempo, espacio, nada. "Sakura", pensó para él.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Sakura se sentía igual. Alegría, amor, cariño, nada de soledad ni de vacíos en su interior. Era cómo si sólo ella y "su Shaoran", estuviesen ahí. No existía nada ni nadie. Sólo ellos dos. No había penas, ni soledad, sólo amor. "Shaoran", pensó.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Shaoran sintió un placer recorrer todo su cuerpo. Él y su esposa tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, mas, él no dejó que se separaran. Shaoran hizo rozar sus mejillas y abrazó a "Sakura" sin querer separarse de ella. Meiling obviamente no se resistió.

- "Saku.." – comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la realidad.

- "¿Saku qué?" – preguntó Meiling desconfiada y enfadada.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos perplejo al escuchar esa voz y no la de su periodista. Al ver allí a su esposa, todas esas sensaciones antes sentidas se esfumaron. La cruel realidad volvió y todos sus sentimientos quedaron en el pasado. "¿¡Meiling?", pensó confundido antes de separarse de ella.

- "¡Respóndeme Shaoran!" – ordenó enfadada al no recibir respuesta – "¿Saku qué?"

El castaño abrió sus ojos perplejo y mostró un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Había estado pensando en Sakura durante todo el tiempo que besó a su esposa, y no sólo eso, casi dice su nombre en ese pequeño trance.

- "Saku... Saku..." – comenzó a tartamudear por el nerviosismo de ser descubierto e intentando inventar alguna excusa – "¡Sacude esas cortinas! ¡Mira que sucias están!" – intentó mostrarse seguro y que su voz no se quebrara. Estaba totalmente nervioso.

Meiling lo miró desconfiada después de mirar las cortinas que Shaoran señalaba.

- "¿¡Qué?" – preguntó él imitando su rostro enfadado ante la mirada de su esposa – "¡Pero si mira, están llenas de polvo! ¿¡Cómo quieres que viva en una casa si lo único que habita en ella es el polvo?" – gritó mientras sacudía las cortinas, ante la mirada minuciosa de Meiling.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"Su Shaoran" dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello. Abrió sus ojos verdes para poder ver aquellos ojos que tanto deseaba, aquella sonrisa... Necesitaba verlo. Al ver a su prometido en vez que a su jefe, su sonrisa, su alegría, todo lo que había sentido por aquel beso se había marchado, sin quedar rastro de él. Sólo quedó una cosa: el recuerdo. Se separó de Kojishi rápidamente quedando con los ojos celestes y extrañados del chico sobre su mirada.

- "¿Sucede algo, mi amor?" – preguntó Kojishi preocupado.

- "N-no, no te preocupes" – tartamudeó una nerviosa y sonrojada Sakura.

- "¿Te sientes bien?"

- "Sí" – mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

- "¿Quieres ir a descansar?"

- "No, no tengo sueño"

- "Esta bien" – dijo el oji-celeste antes de rodear con su brazo el hombro de su prometida, quién no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar.

Estaba muy sonrojada. No podía creer que durante el beso con su prometido haya estado pensando todo el tiempo en su jefe. ¿Porqué tuvo que pensar en él? Mas, se había sentido tan bien, tan segura, tan completa... Se sonrojó aún más al recordar como llamo a Shaoran en su pequeño trance: "Mi Shaoran". ¡Hay! ¿¡Cómo pudo llamarlo de esa manera? ¿Se... Se estaría enamorando de él?... Miró a Kojishi de reojo. Suspiró. Que confundida y culpable se sentía. De seguro se estaba volviendo loca o algo por el estilo... Esperaba que fuese así, ¿o no lo era?.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

O.o! Me quedo cursi! uU Tal vez demasiado! XD Yo encuentro que me quedo algo cursi estas ultimas escenas! Que piensan ustedes? Espero de sus reviews para saberlo! Intente hacer este cap lo mas romantico posible con la pareja S+S, aunque era medio difícil! Les prometo que en el prox capitulo vendran VERDADERAS escenas S+S! Y varias varias! Y lamento haber terminado el cap hasta aquí (de seguro los deje sin ansias de leer el sexto xD), pero es que si seguía escribiendo iba a ser DEMASIADO largo el cap y obviamente no quiero aburrirlos, así que lo dejare para el prox cap! o

Y ya ven, agregue la pareja T+E y de seguro vendran escenas NakuruXTouya!

En verdad que ahora mas que nunca espero de sus reviews, ya que a mi este capitulo no me convencio mucho! U.u... Bueno, respondere ahora los reviews de del cap anterior:

Sakuya: Gracias por tu reviews, espero que este cap te haya gustado.

Sakume Nohara: Me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí tienes el cap 5! Que admito que me costo hacerlo! XX

Danielita: Gracias por tu reviews y tu apoyo .

Crystal-Darling: Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso! ... ¿Verdad que Shaoran deberia divorciarse? Jajaja Ahí veremos si lo hace o no en los prox capitulos! )

Norma: Me alegra que te este gustando la historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Aquí esta el quinto cap espero te haya gustado.

Manacols: Gracias por el review!.. nn

Serenity-princess: Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso y que hayas podido grabarlo! jajaja, yo también no pude aguatar en hacerlo! O Y tienes razon, Sakura es solo propiedad de Shaoran, Hagiwara no debio pedirle matrimonio ¬¬... Pero ya veremos que pasa con esa parejita! Lo del accidente, si, también me entristece hacer que Saku y Tomoyo no se hablen, pero de seguro que pondré pronto la explicación del accidente!.. Y mira, segui tu consejo e hice a aparecer a Nakuru! En un principio no pense en agregarla a la historia, pero ya que preguntaste, me anime en hacerlo! P Y estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de Meiling! Como tan ciega? O.O Debio enamorarse de Shaoran desde un principio! Y bueno, espero este cap te haya gustado! Medio extraño, cierto? Jaja Intente hacerlo lo mas romántico posible, ojala te haya gustado. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!... ññ

Aneth: Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso! Ojala este cap tambien te haya gustado. Es cierto, Meiling tambien me hace enojar ¬¬ Jojojo, pero la hare sufrir como se lo merece o (Aunque tambien admito que me da lastima)... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!.. ññ

Pili: Fogosidad en las escenas S+S si habran! No te preocupes! Y seguire tu consejo, de seguro que el proximo "encuentro cercano" entre Sakura y Shaoran sera en la oficina de él. Gracias por tu review ññ

Aleirbagpotter: Al igual que con serenity-princess, segui tu consejo y puse a la pareja T+E, de seguro creare mas escenas de esta pareja!... Espero te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu apoyo!

Rika-chan: Gracias por tu review! Espero te este gustando la historia! P

Y, bueno, eso... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Por sus reviews, su paciencia, todo! ) Espero les haya gustado el cap (aunque lo dudo! A mi no me convenció mucho! UU) Y espero de sus reviews! O de sus mails a mi mail que se encuentra en mi bio! Como prefieran! jaja XD.

Besos y suerte a todos!

Satsuki Idaka.


	6. Enamorados

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran_

**Capítulo VI**

"_Enamorados"_

Sonó el timbre de su departamento; estaba sola, por lo que se dirigió a abrir la puerta inmediatamente. Al hacerlo, se llevó una horrible sorpresa. Su ojos color verdes se abrieron más de lo normal, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus rodillas, un miedo inundó su cuerpo, estaba en perpleja, inmovilizada, no podía reaccionar.

- "Hola, querida Sakura" – dijo Yue Tsukishiro frente a ella.

Yue Tsukishiro era un hombre de treinta y cinco años, de piel blanca como la nieve, al igual que su largo cabello que siempre llevaba amarrado. Sus ojos plateados mostraban frialdad y seriedad. Su estatura era alta, su cuerpo musculoso y grande, cualquier mujer podría caer a sus pies, pero, ella era la excepción.

Sakura no respondió, estaba totalmente asustada, aterrada. No sabía qué hacer.

- "Veo que no te gusta mi presencia" – comentó él, con su típica voz seria y de superioridad.

- "T-Tú... Tú lo sabes mejor que yo" – tartamudeó Sakura dejando su semblante asombrado para transformarlo a uno serio y lleno de rencor.

- "Eso no me importa, y tú lo sabes" – con aire de superioridad, entró al departamento sin ni siquiera ser invitado a pasar – "Tú eres de mi propiedad y hagas lo que hagas no podrás cambiar eso. Tienes mi marca, recuérdalo"

La dueña de los ojos esmeralda sintió unos grandes deseos de llorar. Sentía tanto temor, el tenerlo allí frente a ella... Ya sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir, no por algo él estaba en su departamento.

- "Yo no soy tuya" – murmuró esperando no ser escuchada.

Pero, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

- "Te equivocas Sakura. Eres mía, fuiste mía y seguirás siéndolo. No importa cuanto te intentes escapar, no importa si me delatas... Siempre lo serás. Además, tú sabes las consecuencias de si llegas a hacer eso" – se acercó a ella a paso lento, haciendo crecer el miedo en su receptora, lo cual lo llenaba de satisfacción – "¿Sabes? Me gusta que me temas. El miedo que profesas te hace ver como una pequeña niña, lo que te hace tentadora" – tomó a Sakura por la barbilla, obligándola a fijar su vista en sus plateados y fríos ojos.

Un par de lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Sakura, provocando una pequeña pero malévola sonrisa de parte de Yue.

- "No, no llores" – susurró imitando un tono de preocupación que nunca era escuchado en él. Paralelamente, secaba las lágrimas de Sakura, produciendo en ella pánico, escalofríos y mayor intensidad en los temblores de sus manos y rodillas – "Te prometo que esta vez no dolerá tanto¿bueno?"

Yue Tsukishiro alzó una de sus manos antes de transfórmala en puño. Sakura cerró sus ojos. La mano con la que Yue sostenía la mejilla de la chica, comenzó a bajar por sus hombros, su cintura... Con rapidez comenzó a acercar su puño hacía Sakura...

- "¡No!" – susurró Sakura asustada despertándose de su sueño.

Pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, y unas cuantas más salieron de sus ojos esmeralda que en ese momento mostraban miedo, pánico y desconsuelo. Su respiración era acelerada al igual que el palpitar de su corazón.

Miró a todos lados para ver si en realidad todo había sido un sueño, dándose cuenta que estaba en su sala, con la televisión prendida y con su ropa de trabajo aún puesta. Sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y un nuevo escalofrío bajó por su espalda.

- "¿Será él?" – se preguntó en la mente refiriéndose al sujeto de su sueño.

Giró su mirada hacia su derecha para terminar encontrándose con el rostro de su prometido, durmiendo. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio, mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Sintió como su corazón dejó ese rápido palpitar. "Todo había sido un sueño", se dijo. Se recostó nuevamente junto a su prometido, acurrucándose entre sus brazos. Intentó conciliar el sueño, lo cual le fue difícil por el miedo de volver a soñar con Yue Tsukishiro. Miró el rostro de Kojishi con culpabilidad, recordando así, nuevamente, el beso que tuvo con su jefe dos días antes... Cómo le gustaría que Shaoran estuviese junto a ella, con él se sentía segura. No se regañó al pensar eso, ya que, en ese mismo instante y con una pequeña sonrisa, volvió al mundo de los sueños.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

12:36pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

La nueva habitante de ese departamento, me refiero a Nakuru Akisuki, había vuelto después de la noche que pasó arreglando unos asuntos. Había llegado con cama nueva para ella y para su adorado Touya. Nakuru estaba muy ilusionada, su pequeña cuñada había accedido a su pedido de cambio de habitaciones y su querido novio se encontraba ahora durmiendo después de una ardua noche de trabajo en el hospital.

En ese momento, Sakura se encontraba en la entrada de su casa despidiendo a su prometido, a quién no volvería a ver dentro de dos a tres semanas más, lo que la entristecía un poco.

- "Adiós amor" – se despidió Kojishi, entre tanto le robaba un beso en los labios a Sakura.

- "Adiós" – dijo ella antes de separarse del oji-celeste – "Buen viaje" – le deseó con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

- "Te llamaré"

Y así, se alejó de ella. Sakura cerró la puerta de su departamento y se apoyó con su espalda en este mientras suspiraba triste. Kojishi se iba, no lo vería por varias semanas y así nunca podría aclarar sus sentimientos. Lo peor de todo es que no le había podido decir la verdad sobre el beso con Shaoran, tal vez, era mejor así.

- "Sí, tal vez lo sea" – susurró para así para volver a la sala, en dónde se encontraba Nakuru viendo la televisión.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras suspiraba cansada.

- "¿Y... Cómo fue la noche con Hagiwara a solas, Sakura?" – preguntó Nakuru, pícaramente, cerrándole un ojo a la aludida.

La menor de los Kinomoto parpadeó confundida, sin haber entendido lo que la novia de su hermano había intentado decirle.

- "Tú sabes¿lo hicieron?" – preguntó Akisuki directamente, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

La oji-verde no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la pregunta de su cuñada, quién sonrió ampliamente al creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- "¡Lo sabía!" – gritó Nakuru – "Veo que aunque muestres tanta inocencia puedes llegar a ser muy pícara, Sakura" – añadió feliz, provocando que el sonrojo de la aludida se volviese más intenso.

- "Y-Yo... Quiero decir... Kojishi y yo no..." – tartamudeó avergonzada sin poder hablar.

- "¿Y, cómo fue¿Fue cariñoso mientras lo hacían?" – volvió a preguntar, totalmente impaciente a las respuestas.

- "¡Qué?" – casi grita Touya Kinomoto desde la entrada de la sala, perplejo a la conversación que las chicas habían armado.

El sonrojo de Sakura se volvió más intenso, aún. Nakuru miró a su novio un tanto sorprendida. Mientras Touya mostraba un semblante de asombro mezclado con enojo, mirando con este a su hermana.

- "Sakura¿es verdad lo qué Nakuru dijo?" – preguntó serio.

La aludida titubeó. A veces su hermano podía ser tan sobre protector. Recordaba que cuando estaba en la preparatoria, muchas veces su hermano fue a su propia escuela a amenazar a los chicos que se les acercaban.

- "No, hermano. No tuve relaciones con Kojishi" – respondió Sakura por fin, avergonzada claro está.

Touya suspiró aliviado pero sin suavizar sus expresiones.

- "Amor, Sakura es libre de hacer lo que quiera, ya tiene veinte y cinco años, si quiere puede tener relaciones con su novio. No tienes porqué sobre protegerla tanto. Es su decisión¿no crees?" – manifestó Nakuru, volviendo los celos de Touya en un enfado incontrolable.

- "¡Mientras viva en esta casa, ni un hombre tiene derecho de tocar a mi hermana¡Ni uno!" – gritó enfadado antes de salir de la sala a paso enojado y así dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de esta con un portazo.

Sakura se sonrojó, mientras que Nakuru tan sólo suspiró.

- "Tan orgulloso, enojón y sobre protector que es" – murmuró la oji-café.

Kinomoto tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

- "No te preocupes. Cuando entré a esa habitación y hagamos lo que a ningún hombre se resiste, se le pasará y olvidara todo" – dijo Nakuru pícaramente, mientras comenzaba a arreglarse en el acto.

El sonrojo en la castaña clara se volvió más intenso aún, mientras miraba el rostro seductor que su cuñada ponía mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que estaba y se dirigía a la nueva habitación que ella y su hermano compartían.

- "Y-Yo... Yo voy a comprar algunos víveres y vuelvo" – anunció Sakura antes de salir de la sala, tomar su abrigo, su cartera y salir de su departamento.

Nakuru Akisuki sonrió feliz, agradecida y satisfecha; estaban solos. Miró la puerta que estaba frente a ella que era de la habitación que ahora ella y su novio compartían. Intentó arreglarse el cabello y la ropa que llevaba puesta. Suspiró cómo quién entraba a una reunión de trabajo, y abrió la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. Pudo ver a su amado Touya sentado en la nueva cama de dos plazas que comenzarían a partir, con su cabeza entre sus manos y de espalda a la puerta. Cerró esta con una sonrisa, produciendo un pequeño ruido que Touya escuchó. Kinomoto giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Nakuru.

- "No tenias porqué decir eso" – murmuró Touya refiriéndose al comentario que su 'novia' momento antes había dicho.

- "Pero es verdad Touya, tienes que acostumbrarte a que tu hermana ya creció y que es toda una mujer, que puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya no es necesario que la sobre protejas tanto. Ella sabe lo que hace" – comentó ella.

El mayor de los Kinomoto no dijo nada, tan sólo le dio espalda a la chica. Nakuru, al ver aquella reacción, mostró un pequeño semblante preocupado. De verdad que amaba a ese hombre. Se acercó a él con paso cauteloso, subió a la cama y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él la miró extrañado, mas, Nakuru sólo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que ese hombre le provocaba.

- "Te amo, Touya" – confesó en un suspiro.

El aludido no se permitió contestar, tan sólo tomó el rostro de Nakuru obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella mostró un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la mirada fija de él en ella y sentir el roce de su piel con la de él. Touya no resistió y, de un momento a otro se encontraba tocando sus labios con los de Nakuru, quién, ante la acción de él, mostró asombro, ya que nunca había sido Touya quién tomara la iniciativa para besarse, siempre había sido ella. Mas, no podía negar que estaba sumamente feliz. Respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, mientras rodeaba el cuello de aquel hombre con sus brazos. Touya dejó sus manos del rostro de ella, para comenzar a bajarlas por el cuerpo esbelto de esa mujer y así llegar hasta la cintura. Como la pose en la que estaban no era de lo más cómoda (por lo menos no para el mayor de los Kinomoto), Touya empezó a recostar a Nakuru sobre la cama. Ella no mostró resistencia. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, mirando fijamente los ojos de quién tenían enfrente, cada uno hipnotizado por los del otro.

- "¿Me amas, Touya?" – preguntó Nakuru, un tanto asustada por la respuesta que él podía llegar a darle.

El aludido guardó silencio, mas no se alejó de ella. No sabía que contestar, no porque no supiera sus sentimientos, sino por que nunca le había sido fácil decirlos. Tomó por la otra opción: volver a besarla.

Akisuki no mostró resistencia, mas, debía admitir que no estaba muy satisfecha con la respuesta que le habían entregado. Lo único que deseaba es que su amado Touya le dijese de una vez por todas sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería volver sentirse querida sólo por su aspecto físico (aunque tampoco le desagradaba la idea de ser atractiva), esta vez quería sentirse amada por lo que era también en su interior.

El beso entre ambos comenzó a volverse uno más profundo y apasionado. Las ropas para ambos ya comenzaban a ser un estorbo. Y así comenzaron un baile que para los dos no era desconocido, y tampoco desconocían el baile del otro; ya lo habían hecho un par de veces antes. ¿Cómo termina el baile? Con la unión de las dos almas, de los cuerpos, de los sentimientos. En un acto hermoso y lleno de pasiones, terminaron haciendo que para algunos era algo desconocidos, para otros, era lo más puro: terminaron haciendo el amor. Demostrándole al otro los sentimientos que sentían y que para él eran más difíciles de demostrar. Sentimientos que para ella eran desconocidos, y él lo tenía bien claro.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

12:56pm. Casa de la familia Li.

El timbre de este sonó, la dueña de casa se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Estaba un poco angustiada; la actitud de su esposo el día anterior había sido de los más extraña. Primero, la besó con pasión y dulzura, como nunca antes se habían besado. Después, de un momento a otro, se separó de ella murmurando cosas incoherentes y... tontas. Y por último, después de ese beso, lo único que terminó diciendo fue: "Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir". Lo peor de todo es que aquel día en la mañana apenas pudo verlo, ya que se excusó diciendo que tenía asuntos del trabajo que atender. Pero, lo que más la preocupaba era lo que su marido había susurrado mientras se besaban: "Saku". ¡Qué diablos era eso¿Y porqué lo había dicho mientras se besaban? Obviamente que no iba a creer la excusa de las cortinas. Podía ser un poco egocéntrica, pero nunca una tonta.

Abrió la puerta algo cansada y, antes de que pudiese decir algo, una pequeña niña la abrazó de la cintura. Meiling no tuvo que mirar su rostro para saber quién era, sabía que era su pequeña hija: Aiko. Y, detrás de su hija se encontraba una de sus tantas cuñadas, Shiefa, a quién le había pedido que cuidara sus hijos el día anterior.

Shiefa Li era una mujer de treinta y ocho años, de cabello corto hasta los hombros color castaño chocolate y ojos marrones, de semblante tranquilo y agradable. Casada con cuatro hijos.

Su pequeño Ryuu se encontraba en los brazos de su tía con su típico semblante serio.

- "Hola Shiefa" – la saludó.

- "Buenas tardes Meiling" – dijo la castaña en forma de saludo antes de entregarle al pequeño Ryuu.

- "¡Hola hijo¿Cómo lo pasaste con tus primos en la casa de la tía Shiefa?" – preguntó Meiling.

- "¡Muy bien!" – manifestó la pequeña Aiko muy contenta, como si la pregunta se la hubiesen echo a ella – "Mi prima Meiko tenía un nuevo juego que era muy entretenido. Además que la tía Shiefa nos dejó quedarnos hasta las once de la noches despiertos para así poder ver una película" – especificó la niña sumamente contenta.

Meiling mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Su hija, tanta energía que tenía, como ella.

- "¿Qué tal si suben a jugar con sus juguetes ahora? Tengo algo que hablar con su tía¿bueno?" – dejó a su pequeño en el suelo para que pudiese caminar por su cuenta.

Sin reclamar, los dos pequeños subieron al segundo piso de la casa dejando su progenitora y a su tía a solas.

- "¿Cómo es eso de qué quieres conversar conmigo?" – preguntó la hermana de Shaoran.

- "Pasa, por favor. Te explicaré todo" – dijo invitándola a pasar a la casa y después al living.

Meiling pidió a la criada unas tasas de té. Cuando ya las tenían en sus manos, comenzaron con la conversación, mejor dicho, la expresión de Meiling sobre sus sentimientos de angustia por el estado de su matrimonio y lo sucedido la noche anterior –obviamente, omitiendo el hecho de que se había casado con su esposo por dinero-.

- "¿Saku?" – dijo Shiefa confundida cuando su cuñada había terminado de contar su relato.

La dueña de casa asintió con la cabeza.

- "Ya veo" – susurró la castaña, antes de suspirar – "¿Y tú piensas que mi hermano menor te esta siendo infiel?" – preguntó seria, algo característico en su familia.

- "No, es decir, no lo sé. Shaoran ya no me ama, Shiefa, no tiene razón para seguir siéndome fiel, en especial con lo mal que está nuestra relación. Además ese 'saku' es muy sospechoso" – expresó Meiling mostrando angustia.

Shiefa dejó a un lado su tasa de té y miró a Meiling directamente a los ojos.

- "Meiling, conozco muy bien a mi hermano. Sé como es, cuales son sus defectos y virtudes. Y algo que lo caracteriza es lo fiel que le es a la gente. No importa en que circunstancias esté, ni cuál sea la relación con esa persona: de trabajo, de pareja, de amistad, familiar... Él siempre es fiel, nunca sería capaz de engañar a alguien, y mucho menos a alguien que sea de su familia; ya sabes que para él, lo primero es la familia, todo lo demás está en segundo plano. Digamos que la infidelidad no esta en su naturaleza"

La oji-rubí guardó silencio, reflexionando lo dicho por su cuñada. Ella tenía razón, su esposo siempre había sido una persona fiel aún en las circunstancias más decadentes. Mas, ese "saku" aún la atormentaba.

- "Pero¿y el 'saku'?" – preguntó dudosa, cómo una pequeña niña a la que se le está enseñando una lección muy complicada.

- "Tranquila, de seguro fue una tontera del momento. No te atormentes tanto, ni siquiera sabemos lo que esa palabra significa. Estoy segura de que no es nada y que sólo fue algo sin importancia"

Meiling Li intentó creer las palabras de su cuñada, se le hacía un poco difícil, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Se estaba preocupando de más; Shaoran era conocido por su fidelidad a las personas, y que susurrara "saku" no significa nada, de seguro que fue que recordó algo en ese momento y, sin darse cuenta, lo dijo. Sí, no había de qué preocuparse.

- "Tal vez tienes razón" – admitió la morena, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "No tal vez, la tengo, Mei" – susurró Shiefa – "Shaoran tal vez ya no siente lo mismo que antes por ti, pero de seguro que tiene guardado en su corazón un cariño hacía tu persona. Con sólo tener ese cariño en su corazón, él será incapaz de serte infiel. Además, es ese cariño el que tienes que aprovechar para volver a conquistarlo".

La progenitora de Aiko Li y Ryuu Li, hizo crecer su sonrisa. Las palabras de su cuñada tenían mucho sentido, además que la alentaban a continuar con su plan de reconquistar a su marido.

- "Gracias, Shiefa"

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

1:36pm.

Hace ya más de cincuenta minutos que había salido de su departamento y aún se avergonzaba por lo que su cuñada le había comentado, en especial sus últimas oraciones. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? En su lugar favorito: el parque Ueno, estanque Shinobazu. Un paquete de un poco cantidad de víveres se encontraban a su lado. No iba a hacer que hubiese dicho una cosa y hacer otra.

Miró el estanque y otra vez el recuerdo de Shaoran atacaba su mente. Ya no comprendía sus sentimientos; sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado, que lo quería mucho... Pero¿lo amaba? No estaba segura, tampoco quería que fuese así. ¡Nunca podrían estar juntos! Él ya tenía a su familia, ella estaba por formar una con Kojishi. El pensar esas cosas la hacía sentirse muy triste.

Se abrazó a si misma pensando que eran los brazos de su jefe lo que los rodeaba. Esos brazos, ese beso, esos ojos, esas palabras... Todo, todo en él era perfecto. Lo extrañaba mucho, quería escucharlo, ver sus ojos una vez más.

- "Oh, vamos, Sakura. No hablas con él desde hace dos días solamente¿y ya lo extrañas?" – se dijo a si misma en su mente – "No lo amas, punto".

_¿A quién crees que engañas?_

_Él es lo que tú mas quieres._

_Ocultarlo tratas._

_Es hermoso lo que sientes._

_No lo disimules, bien sabemos donde está tu corazón._

No, no lo amaba, no podía amarlo. Era un amor imposible, algo que simplemente no podía ser. Aún que lo amara, él nunca se podría fijar en ella. Shaoran tenía a su esposa, a sus hijos, quienes eran su primera prioridad. Estaba completamente segura que él nunca podría prestarle atención o nunca tendría algo con ella por ellos... sus hijos. Simplemente no se podía, y si lo amará, nunca podría confesarlo; acabaría con la amistad que tenía con él.

_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no._

_Tu sueño es, no lo niegues._

_Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor._

_Creía ya ver aprendido._

_Siempre el inicio es hermoso._

_Mi mente dice ten cuidado, porque no todo es maravilloso._

Listo, así eran las cosas, tal vez tristes, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir con la tristeza; no se podía, listo, a sacarse a su jefe de la cabeza. Por lo menos habría algo bueno en ellos dos: su amistad. Sí, podrían ayudarse mutuamente y eso era lo que necesitaba ella y Shaoran. De seguro que era eso, tal vez sólo era una ilusión causada al encontrar a alguien que la pudiese escuchar sin juzgarla y que esa persona tuviese su plena confianza. Sí, era eso: una ilusión. O eso quería creer.

_Claramente vemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas._

_No lo aceptaremos; date cuenta que lo amas._

_Trata de admitirlo. Tienes que aceptarlo._

_Muy enamorada estás._

_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no._

_Ya ríndete, tú sonrisa es de amor._

No quería asumirlo, no quería sufrir más. Ya había encontrado un hombre que la amaba y la hacía feliz¿para qué soñar con un hombre que nunca podría fijarse en ella? Ya había encontrado tranquilidad, estabilidad; no quería perder todo eso. Ya había sufrido bastante en los últimos años y ¿ella misma crearse sufrimiento? No había que ser un genio para la respuesta: ni pensarlo, no lo permitiría. Listo, punto, decidido, no había que pensarlo más, no amaba a Shaoran y nunca permitiría que eso pasara.

_No insistan más, no diré que es amor._

_Quieras o no, te atrapó el amor._

_No pidan más que lo diga._

_No harán jamás que lo diga._

_Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor._

Nuevamente sintió esas manos recorrer su cuerpo, esos ojos mirándola fijamente, esos labios sobre los suyos, esas miles sensaciones recorres su cuerpo, esa sensación de protección, lo vulnerable que se sentía al estar junto a él, lo inestable también; como si hubiese vuelto hace diez años atrás, cuando era ella apenas una adolescente, una niña pequeña que apenas tenía experiencia en la vida.

_Nadie sabrá._

_Hablaré de mi amor._

Fue cuando lo comprendió por fin; ya era tarde, ya se había enamorado de Shaoran Li. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No estaba segura. Tal vez lo que todos los cuentos, telenovelas y películas dicen: seguir a su corazón.

- "¡Sakura!" – la llamaron, sacándola así de su trance.

La aludida miró hacía su lado derecho de dónde había venido el grito. Sus expresiones, que hasta ese momentos eran suaves, se volvieron duras y frías. Frente a ella y tomados de la mano se encontraban Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó fría.

- "Queremos hablarte" – respondió Eriol.

- "Yo no quiero hablar con ustedes, y lo saben. Así que déjenme en paz" – tomó la bolsa con sus víveres, se levantó de la banca en la que momentos antes estaba y comenzó su marcha hacía cualquier lado en dónde ellos no estuvieran.

Mas, los esposos Hiraguizawa se interpusieron en su camino, impidiéndole el paso. Sakura endureció su semblante.

- "Esta vez nos escucharas, quieras o no" – susurró Tomoyo en un tono muy extraño para lo dulce que era su voz.

- "No me importa lo que digan, siempre serán los causantes de la muerte de mi padre" – dijo la castaña antes de volver a retomar su camino.

Eriol no le permitió irse, ya que agarró de su brazo con fuerza. Sakura le gritó que lo soltase amenazándolo con que gritaría aún más fuerte, pero el joven no le hizo caso.

- "Vas a escucharnos" – le dijo Eriol – "¿Sabes porqué estábamos en el auto con tu papá? Pues él, muy amablemente, se ofreció a llevarnos al vernos caminando bajo la lluvia. Obviamente, nosotros aceptamos"

Sakura se soltó de la mano de esa persona que una vez llamó su amigo.

- "Claro, para así matarlo¿o me equivocó?" – lo interrumpió ella desafiantemente – "No tienen que darme explicaciones, ya es muy tarde para eso" – así, retomó su camino.

- "Tú papá se desmayó, Sakura" – dijo Tomoyo.

La aludida se detuvo y abrió sus ojos mostrando asombro en ellos.

- "Estábamos en la carretera, como sabes era una noche de lluvia, tu padre se veía mal y de un momento a otro se desmayó. Fue cuando tomé el volante e intenté estabilizar el auto, pero las calles mojadas no me lo permitieron. En ese momento, un loco venía a toda velocidad en sentido contrario. Como el auto estaba tan inestable, no hubo manera de tener el choque" – agregó la señora Hiraguizawa.

Ni Eriol ni Tomoyo podían ver su rostro de asombro, sus lágrimas ni su semblante arrepentido. Aquel relato explicaba muchas cosas, como: el diagnóstico que le dieron a su padre, las posibles evidencias de que el volante haya sido agarrado por su ex amiga, el hecho de que no eran capaces de hacerle daño a su propio padre. Mas, habían dudas.

- "Si fue así cómo dicen, entonces ¿porqué no se quedaron a explicar las cosas?" – manifestó Sakura, luchando contra las lágrimas – "Lo siento, pero no puedo creerles. De seguro que inventaron esa historia para que así yo los perdonara y pudiesen estar tranquilos¿no?. Si son inocentes, debieron haberse quedado" – después, se alejó de ellos.

Tomoyo intentó seguirla, pero su marido se lo impidió tomándola de su mano. La dueña de los cabellos grisáceos suspiró triste.

- "Tranquila, ya escuchó una parte de la historia. Si seguimos insistiendo menos querrá escuchar" – dijo él antes de apretar su mano con la de ella para demostrarle apoyo.

- "Pero no nos creyó" – susurró Tomoyo, entre tanto fijaba su mirada azulina y, ahora, bañada en lágrimas sobre su esposo.

Eriol la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Acarició el ahora corto cabella de su esposa, mientras miraba a lo lejos a Sakura que se alejaba cada vez más. Podía sentir los sollozos de Tomoyo.

- "No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien" – la consoló – "Mientras estemos juntos, nada nos detendrá¿bueno?. Recuerda que nos prometimos el uno al otro no rendirnos" – hizo separar a su esposa de él, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos – "Te amo"

Tomoyo intentó mostrar una fallida sonrisa, por lo que no le quedo otra que besar a ese hombre que tanto amaba.

- "_Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_" – pensó al recordar aquella frase típica en su querida Sakura Kinomoto.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

- "¿Me amas?" – le volvió a preguntar.

1:58pm.

Estaban ya vestidos y en la sala viendo televisión. Habían decidido mostrar esa imagen, ya que la hermana de él llegaría en cualquier momento, y obviamente Touya no quería darle una impresión no adecuada a su hermana Sakura. Él rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo y ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Touya suspiró ante la respuesta de Nakuru.

- "Responde. ¿Me amas?" – ya sonaba una obligación.

Miró a su novio directamente a los ojos, algo desilusionada. Sabía que a él le era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, confesarse, todo. Mas, ella necesitaba saber la verdad; ya se había sentido amada por lo de afuera con su ex esposo, y no quería que le pasara lo mismo con Touya, al hombre que le había robado el corazón.

Kinomoto se quedó quieto mirando, con su típico semblante, los ojos de su novia. ¿Qué no podía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos con los besos que le daba, con la entrega total de su ser?.

- "¿Porqué preguntas?" – fue lo único que terminó diciendo, desviando su mirada de los ojos de ellas para fijarla nuevamente en el televisor.

- "Touya, tú sabes lo que pasé con mi divorcio, sabes que sentía cada vez que estaba con mi ex marido: soledad, un amor fijado sólo en los cuerpos. No quiero volver a sentir eso, era algo muy frío. Y menos quiero sentirme así contigo, al hombre que más he amado a la vida y que siempre amaré" – expresó ella en un tono melancólico – "Necesito que me digas que sientes por mi. Aunque sea sólo una vez" – suplicó.

Touya Kinomoto reflexionó. Los argumentos de Nakuru eran muy válidos.

- "Bueno, yo... Yo..." – comenzó a decir, mas ¡qué difícil se le hacía! – "Nakuru, yo..." – la mirada atenta de la chica, claramente no lo ayudaba en nada – "Pues,... La verdad es que..."

- "Ya llegué" – anunció una voz desde la entrada. La pareja reconoció la voz: era la hermana menor de él.

Sakura, en la entrada, se secó las últimas lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos, y es que aquella conversación con Tomoyo y Eriol había hecho sentir en ella culpabilidad, arrepentimiento, melancolía. Cómo deseaba que de una vez por todas las cosas dejaran de ser negras para ella. Se acercó a la sala con sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas mojadas, provocando en la pareja preocupación.

- "¿Sakura¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó Touya, mientras se separaba de su novia para acercarse a su hermana menor.

- "Nada, no te preocupes. Me iré a mi cuarto" – intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

- "No, tú no vas a ni un lado hasta que me expliques qué diablos te sucede. Has estado ocultando cosas, y desde ahora no lo seguirás haciendo" – manifestó serio.

- "No,... No puedo decírtelo" – dijo Sakura, evitando la mirada de su hermano mayor.

Ella no quería que se enterara del porqué su enojo con Tomoyo y Eriol, de seguro eso lo destruiría y lo haría sentir aquel rencor que ella sentía. No podía dejar que su hermano pasara lo mismo que ella se encontraba pasando.

- "Será mejor que yo me vaya" – dijo Nakuru antes de salir de la sala y, segundos después, del departamento.

- "Sakura" – la llamó su hermano, dándole a entender que le dijera la razón de su tristeza.

La aludida se sentó en uno de los sofás más cercanos a ella, mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Su hermano se sentó junto a ella.

- "¿Qué sucede?" – volvió a preguntar.

- "Hermano, hay algo que debes saber sobre la muerte de papá" – susurró Sakura. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Touya mostró un pequeño semblante de asombro, mas guardó silencio para dejar a su hermana continuar.

- "Se encontró evidencia de que hubiesen posibilidades de que el accidente hubiese sido intencional" – miró el semblante de su hermano. Los ojos marrones de él estaban abiertos a la par. Prosiguió – "Había evidencia de que el manubrio lo hubiese tomado otra persona que se encontraba dentro del auto, y que tal vez fue esa persona quién causo el choque"

Su hermano estaba perplejo, impresionado, inmóvil. No podía creer lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo.

- "Y las personas que se encontraban dentro del automóvil eran... Tomoyo y Eriol" – después de por fin decirlo, comenzó a sollozar y a expresar toda la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

Ahora sí que no creía lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? A Daidouji y Hiraguizawa los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, eran muy buenos amigos de su hermana, siempre cuidaban de ella y siempre se mostraron amables e inocentes. ¿Los causantes de la muerte de su padre¿¡Cómo podía ser posible? Escuchó los sollozos de su hermana, lo que hizo que todos sus pensamientos se esfumaran. Ella sufría más que él¿cómo no? Al fin y al cabo Daidouji y Hiraguizawa fueron sus amigos desde siempre.

La miró mientras ella lo miraba a él. Lo abrazó, él no puso resistencia. Acarició su largo cabello, mientras Sakura continuaba llorando en su regazo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Lunes 9 de Noviembre, 7:12pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

La menor de aquella familia se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, en su nueva habitación por el cambio de ellas que hizo con su hermano y su novia. Su despertador sonaba ya desde hace algunos minutos, pero Sakura no mostraba alguna gana de levantarse.

- "Monstruo¿¡quieres diablos levantarte?" – gritó su hermano desde la entrada de la habitación.

Fue tanto el ruido que causó que Sakura por fin se despertó, extrañada que su hermano se encontrara en su habitación.

- "¿Hermano?" – dijo confundida.

El aludido se acercó a la mesita que estaba junto a la cama de Sakura y apagó el despertado, ya que el sonido de este lo tenía muy alterado. Sakura se mostró más confundida.

- "¡Levántate monstruo¡Son las 7:15!" – dijo él, ocasionando enfado en la aludida.

- "¡Se me hace tarde!" – exclamó mientras se levantaba – "Y no soy ningún monstruo" – susurró enfadada.

- "A la próxima no pongas el maldito despertador¿quieres¡Se escucha por todo el departamento!" – dijo alterado, comenzando a salir de la habitación – "Ah, pero es verdad... Los monstruos inviernan en invierno"

- "¡Que no soy un monstruo!" – gritó enfadada mientras tomaba un objeto que se encontraba en su escritorio y se lo lanzaba a su hermano. Mas, este logró esquivarlo cerrando la puerta de la habitación – "Qué molesto" – murmuró antes de comenzar a sacar su ropa para dirigirse a la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha, ya lista y arreglada, se dirigió al comedor donde encontró a su hermano besando a Nakuru. Se sonrojó al ver la escena, es que nunca había visto a su hermano besando a una chica. Al mismo tiempo, su hermano se daba cuenta de su presencia y alejaba a su novia de él. Nakuru miró a Sakura y sonrió, no se mostró enfadada, ya que sabía muy bien que a Touya no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos frente a las personas.

- "Buenos Días, Sakura" – saludó contenta.

- "Buenos Días Nakuru"

Luego de eso comenzó con su desayuno. Al terminarlo se despidió, tomó sus cosas y salió del departamento en dirección a su trabajo. Al llegar allí se quedó mirando el edificio unos momentos.

- "Shaoran" – susurró recordando a su jefe.

Estaba nerviosa, avergonzada, pero a la vez entusiasmada. Entró al edificio a paso lento, subió al ascensor y se dirigió a su piso. Las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver a todos sus colegas corriendo de un lado para otro. Se acercó a su escritorio y dejó unas pocas carpetas que tenía entre sus brazos en él. Miró hacia la oficina de su jefe, mas, no pudo ver a su interior ya que las persianas estaban cerradas. "¿Habrá llegado?", se preguntó. Se sentó en la silla y suspiró. Deseaba que sí fuera así... No, mentira, deseaba que no lo fuera... ¿O sí? Quería verlo, tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo, pero la vergüenza que sentía...

- "Maldición¿porqué corazón, porqué¿Porqué tuviste que escoger a Shaoran?" – susurró para que nadie la escuchara.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:04am.

¡Rayos! Había llegado tarde, mejor dicho, no había llegado temprano como hubiese querido. Maldita de su esposa que lo retuvo en su casa durante mucho tiempo. No quería ver a Sakura, aún sentía vergüenza por lo pasado el jueves anterior. "Han pasado tres días Li, tal vez lo olvido", se dijo en pensamientos mientras entraba al edificio de su revista, para luego entrar en el ascensor. Ella tal vez lo haya olvidado, pero él no podía sacarse ni el beso, ni la misma Sakura de su cabeza. Todo el fin de semana se la pasó pensando en ella. Estaba tan confundido, no sabía cuál era la razón para pensar tanto en ella, ni porque se sentía tan nervioso ahora que sabía que habían posibilidades de que la viese. "¿Siento algo por ti, Sakura?", se pregunto cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Suspiró y salió de él.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

"¡Diablos!", fue lo que pensó al notar que algunos de sus papeles se cayeron al suelo. Se levanto de su silla y comenzó a recogerlos uno por uno. Notó que un par se había alejado un poco más de la cuenta. Se levantó del suelo y ahí lo pudo ver. Sus ojos se abrieron a la par, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, sus manos temblaban, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, se estremeció y una ola de sensaciones extrañas recorrían su cuerpo, pero, en especial, su corazón.

Él también la miró directamente a sus ojos verdes. Y al igual que a ella, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sintió un escalofrío y sus mejillas sonrojarse, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y, también, extrañas sensaciones recorrieron todo su ser.

- "Bu-Buenos Días Sakura" – tartamudeó por culpa del nerviosismo.

- "Buenos Días Shaoran" – su sonrojo se intensificó al escucharle decir su nombre.

El ambarino, a paso lento y dudoso, se acercó aún más a Sakura, causando en ella estremezones nunca antes sentidas para ellas.

- "¿Puedes venir a mi oficina? Tenemos que hablar" – manifestó nervioso.

La oji-verde tan sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza, para luego seguir a su jefe al despacho de este. Shaoran abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Sakura, para después seguir tras ella y cerrar la puerta. La invitó a sentarse frente a él, dejando al elegante escritorio entre ambos.

- "¿Quieres algo para tomar?" – ofreció él, sin poder evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

- "No, gracias" – sonrió, causando en su jefe un sonrojo bastante intenso.

Silencio, incómodo para los dos. Ni uno sabía cómo empezar la conversación, estaba claro que tendrían que hablar de aquel beso que fue tan placentero para ambos y que le dio a Sakura la clave para responder sus sentimientos de amor hacia él. Sí, lo amaba, y eso era algo que la angustiaba demasiado; no quería amarlo, él era sólo un amigo además de su jefe, y lo peor de todo es que estaba casado. Nunca podría mirarla a ella más que como una amiga.

Shaoran, por otro lado, no podía entenderse. Tanto nerviosismo que le causaba esa mujer, tantas sensaciones nunca antes vividas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?. "Ya, Shaoran, es ahora o nunca, explícale lo del beso", se dijo para armarse de valor.

- "Eh, Sakura" – tartamudeó.

La aludida posó su mirada atenta en él, lo cual no lo ayudaba en nada.

- "Pues... Lo que pasó el jueves... El beso ese..." – comenzó diciendo nervioso.

El rostro de Sakura mostró una leve tristeza, ya sabía lo que venía y la verdad es que no quería escucharlo.

- "Es decir, el beso fue..."

- "¿Algo del momento?" – continuó Sakura.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos y la miró sorprendido. ¿Era así como veía aquel beso?. Una ola de tristeza lo recorrió. Él había pensado en aquella posibilidad que explicaba el hecho de haberla besado, pero la verdad es que en esos tres días no pudo convencerse de que así fuera. Pero si ella veía el beso de esa manera, tendría que verlo de esa manera también. Al fin y al cabo, no quería perderla.

- "Eh, sí. Algo del momento" – respondió un tanto triste.

Sakura sintió en ese mismo instante su corazón romperse en pequeños pedacitos. Sonrió para que él no pudiese ver la tristeza en su rostro, mas en sus ojos se reflejaba perfectamente. Bueno, por lo menos lo tendría a su lado como amigo... Sólo como eso.

- "Pues, entonces, así quedará. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y listo. No significó nada. No habrá porqué volver a tocar el tema¿cierto?" – dijo ella intentando no mostrar la tristeza en su voz, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

- "Cierto" – aseguró él, también ocultando el dolor que las palabras de ella le causaban.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y lo miró directo a los ojos, algo que lo estremeció a él.

- "Espero que continuemos con nuestra amistad" – manifestó ella.

- "Así será"

Sakura mostró una débil sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas querían aparecer. Le dio la espalda a su jefe y, sin nada más que decir, se dirigió a la puerta para después salir del despacho.

Shaoran no la detuvo, tan sólo la miró alejarse. ¿Porqué se sentía tan triste, tan vacío¿Porqué le habían dolido tanto sus palabras? "Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y listo. No significó nada", fue lo que dijo. Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente. Sólo tenía algo claro; para él, ese beso sí había significado algo, pero no sabía la razón.

- "Sólo amigos" – susurró Shaoran.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

- "Sólo amigos" – repitió ella mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta.

Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas entre tanto respiraba hondo. Sin quererlo, un par de lágrimas bajó por sus mejillas, las que secó rápidamente. No iba a llorar, aún cuando las aseguraciones de él le hubiesen dolido en el alma. Todo lo que había dicho allí adentro era mentira para ella. Ese beso sí significo algo, tal vez, demasiado. Odiaba sufrir por amor, era, tal vez, más doloroso que por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. "¿Porqué me tuve que enamorar de ti, Shaoran?", pensó. Se odiaba a si misma, a su corazón por escogerlo a él y a su mente por ser tan poco fuerte para así poder haber luchado para no sentir todo lo que sentía.

Respiró hondo nuevamente y se alejó de la oficina de su ser amado.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

11:26am. Hong Kong, China.

Salió de una pequeña casa que había estado viendo. Hace tres días que estaba en aquel país y no había gastado ni un minuto en buscar lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Kojishi Hagiwara miró la pequeña, pero aún así bella casa de color pastel que había frente a él. Le gustaba mucho, y estaba seguro que a su futura esposa también.

- "Este será el hogar de la próxima generación de los Hagiwara" – susurró para sí.

Esperaba que para dentro de dos meses, él y su amada Sakura comenzaran una nueva vida juntos en esa ciudad, particularmente en esa casa. Y es que, amaba a Sakura Kinomoto con todo su corazón que no podía esperar para dejar de llamarla "su novia" y así transformarla en su esposa.

- "Ya verás Sakura, pronto seremos muy felices juntos" – volvió a susurrar.

Sí, pronto se casaría con aquella bella mujer, se irían a vivir a Hong Kong, tendrían hijos y serían felices. Por lo menos, eso era lo que él soñaba, lo que más deseaba en su vida y que no estaba muy lejano a la realidad. Sakura era ya su prometida, había aceptado casarse con él. Así que¿para qué esperar? Mejor hacerlo pronto para así no hacer crecer ni la desesperación ni las ansias.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

12:08pm. Revista "Open".

Shaoran y sus mejores periodistas se encontraban reunidos en una habitación aparte, en la cual había una larga mesa rodeada con sillas, para ver lo que vendría en las próximas ediciones de la revista. Obviamente, Sakura se encontraba entre aquel pequeño grupo; era su periodista estrella, no podía dejarla afuera. Además de que no quería. No sabía porqué, pero no podía poner atención a lo que los demás decían, sólo la miraba de ella de reojo para que no se diera cuenta de que tenía su mirada sobre ella. ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura aunque fuese unos segundos?. Intentó poner atención a lo que uno de sus periodistas decía, pero le era imposible. El recuerdo de la conversación que tuvieron en la mañana llegaba a cada segundo a su mente, causándole una inexplicable tristeza.

Sakura por otro lado, tampoco podía concentrarse. De vez en cuando mirada a Shaoran intentando de que él no lo notara. No podía evitar mostrarse triste, las palabras de él en la mañana la tenían así. Le dolía mucho, pero tenía que agradecer que por lo menos guardaron su amistad y no habría problemas en eso.

- "¿Qué piensas de eso, Shaoran?" – preguntó uno de los periodistas que se encontraba exponiendo una idea.

- "¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó otro de sus periodistas al ver que no respondía.

El aludido no respondió. Con su codo apoyado sobre la mesa, su mano tocando su rostro y sus ojos cerrador; Shaoran pensaba en la dueña de esos ojos esmeralda, en la conversación que tuvieron en la mañana y el maldito beso. Cuando la mano de la persona que se encontraba a su lado tocó su hombro mientras decía su nombre, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron y volvió a la realidad.

- "¿Eh¿Qué?" – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Al ver que la mirada de todos estaba sobre él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, en especial por la atenta mirada de la dueña de sus pensamientos: Sakura.

- "¿Te gusta la idea, Shaoran?" – volvió a preguntar el primer periodista, el dueño de la idea antes expuesta.

- "Eh, pues..." – Li no sabía qué contestar¡ni siquiera sabía de que estaba hablando su trabajador! No había puesto ni un segundo de atención en lo anteriormente dicho – "Claro, me gustó, me parece muy buena" – terminó contestando.

- "¿No le arreglas nada?" – preguntó esta vez una de las pocas mujeres que se encontraban en la reunión.

El ambarino titubeó. ¿Y si estaban esperando algún comentario negativo? Tal vez estaba metiendo la pata. Bueno, era mejor tener confianza en las ideas de sus trabajadores.

- "Eh... No, esta bien así" – respondió antes de ver su reloj: 12:13pm – "Bueno, la reunión a concluido. Pueden retirarse" – anunció.

Y así, los periodistas tomaron sus pequeñas carpetas y se levantaron de sus asientos, para después salir de la habitación, el ultimo de estos cerró la puerta que se encontraba de espalda a él.

Shaoran suspiró y cerró sus ojos. ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Simplemente no podía, esa era la verdad. "Sólo amigos", era lo que siempre se repetía y lo que causaba tristeza en su interior. ¿Porqué? Era lo que eso quería¿no? "Nunca podrás ser algo más para ella, Shaoran", se dijo. ¿Pensando en tener una relación... con Sakura¡Qué loco se estaba volviendo! Estaba casado y tenía hijos. Simplemente, no, no se podía y de seguro que ella no aceptaría. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura tenía un corazón muy puro para eso.

- "¿Sha-Shaoran?" – lo llamó una dulce voz tras él.

Al castaño, el corazón le dio una vuelta completa, comenzando a latir rápidamente; sentía como mariposas volaban en su estómago; como sus manos comenzaban a perder la seguridad de siempre; un nerviosismo en su interior junto a un nudo en su garganta le impedían decir alguna palabra; y, por último, sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían por culpa del sonrojo. Lentamente y dudando si hacerlo o no, abrió sus ojos marrones y se dio la media vuelta para darse cuenta que no había sido su imaginación quién lo había engañado, sino que la mismísima realidad. Ahí, junto a la puerta, se encontraba una nerviosa y sonrojada Sakura. El corazón de Shaoran comenzó a saltar de la felicidad.

- "Ah, pues... Yo" – intentó explicarle la razón de su estadía, pero la mirada de él sobre ella le impedía pensar correctamente – "Yo... ¿Estas bien?" – preguntó por fin, preocupada.

El ambarino se sorprendió ante la pregunta, lo cual se mostró en su semblante.

- "Lo... Lo que pasa es que te noté distraído, y me preocupé" – explicó Sakura, mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba.

Shaoran volvió a darle la espalda, para poder ocultar el tono carmesí de sus mejillas. Sakura, al ver la reacción de él, no pudo dejar de mostrar un semblante triste y preocupado. Se alejó de la puerta y se sentó junto a él. Intentó buscar la mirada de sus ojos, mas le fue difícil, ya que él evitaba su mirada.

- "¿Estas bien?" – ya no estaba nerviosa, más bien preocupada.

- "S-sí" – tartamudeó él.

Levantó su vista y ahí pudo ver esos dos ojos verdes que preocupados lo miraban. Ella vio los ojos marrones del hombre que amaba. Y así se quedaron, como tantas veces, hipnotizados por la mirada del otro. Sin poder despegarse, mejor dicho, sin querer hacerlo.

_Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti._

_No te ha dicho nada aún,_

_Pero algo te atrae._

_Sin saber porqué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya._

"¿Besarla?", fue lo que pensó mientras miraba los labios entreabiertos de Sakura. Sí, que ganas de besarla sentía en ese momento. ¿Se atrevería? No, no tenía el valor. Ella le había dejado las cosas muy en claro: Ese beso en el parque fue algo del momento, sin significado, tan sólo eran amigos. Punto. Y así seguiría siendo. No quería arruinar la amistad que tenían, y tal vez si la volvía a besas ella ya no le volvería a hablar. Desvió su mirada de Sakura, pero ella de él no.

_Si la quieres, si la quieres mírala._

_Mírala y ya verás,_

_No hay que preguntarle._

_No hay qué decir, no hay nada qué decir._

_Ahora bésala._

El ambarino miró la insistencia de ella por buscar su mirada, así que decidió volver a posar su vista en los ojos de la chica. ¡No podía quedarse ahí no más¡Necesitaba poder besarla otra vez! "Shaoran¿cómo puedes pensar eso?", se regañó a si mismo. Recordó, ella estaba comprometida y de seguro que amaba a ese tal Kojishi. Un sentimiento de repulsión y de enfado recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Celoso? Sí, tal vez sí. "¡Yo?", pensó. Tal vez sí, un poco. Sakura era propiedad de ese tipo, no tenía derecho a besarla.

La oji-verde miraba a su jefe sumamente preocupada. De un momento a otro había cambiado su semblante a uno de enfado. Algo le sucedía y no sabía qué era, le preocupaba, no quería verlo triste, eso era algo que la destruía por dentro. Mas, tenía que admitir que estaba con unas ganas de poder besar esos labios. "Compostura, Sakura. Él nunca lo haría", pensó en su interior.

¡Qué diablos¡Tenía que besarla! Cada uno de sus poros insistía por eso. Comenzó a tomar una postura para poder acercarse a sus labios, mas su mirada sin querer se posó en el anillo de compromiso de ella. No podía, estaba enamorada de otro sujeto. Para dar una excusa a ese pequeño acercamiento de rostros, se levantó de su asiento, dándole la espalda.

_Shalalala¿qué pasó?_

_Él no se atrevió y no la besara._

_Shalalala, que horror._

_Que lástima me da,_

_Ya que la perderá._

Sakura suspiró un poco triste al ver la reacción en su jefe. Por un momento las ilusiones habían aparecido en su mente y había creído que la iría a besar. Como deseaba un beso de él, lo necesitaba. ¿Porqué tenía que haberse enamorado de su jefe, un hombre casado y con hijos? "Sólo amigos, nada pasará entre nosotros dos", se repitió por enésima vez en el día.

¡Diablos¡Qué arrepentido estaba! Tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero pensar que ella estaba comprometido con otro hombre lo sacaba de quicio. "¿Qué has hecho en mí, Sakura?", pensó. Estaba hecho un caos; deseaba a esa mujer como a nada en el mundo, mas no por su cuerpo, sino también por lo que era por dentro. Sentía una felicidad embriagar su corazón cada vez que sonreía, una tristeza lo atacaba cuando se iba o cuando se mostraba triste, una soledad cuando no estaba. ¿Qué diablos sentía?.

_El momento es, en esta laguna azul._

_Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes._

_No ha dicho nada y no lo hará,_

_Sino la besas ya._

Dio media vuelta y la pudo ver, de nuevo a los ojos. Fue cuando todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron: el prometido de Sakura, su esposa, sus hijos, lo que podía decir la demás gente; nada, no había nada de eso, sólo ella y él. Nuevamente esas sensaciones de placer y nerviosismo atacaban su cuerpo. Nuevamente con esas ganas de besarla. Era increíble, inexplicable para él la facilidad con que se perdía en esos ojos verdes.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, sus tristezas se esfumaban al igual que su soledad. Quería estar junto a él por siempre, aún sabiendo que fuese imposible. Si en ese momento le hubiesen preguntado por Kojishi, hubiese respondido: "¿Qué Kojishi? Yo sólo conozco a Shaoran". Hace dos días se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y sentía que ese hombre era todo para ella.

¿Besarla o no¡Tenía tanto miedo¡No quería perderla! Con tan sólo pensar que eso pasara comenzaba a sentir un vacío en su interior, como si se hubiesen llevado una parte importantísima en él. No, no podía. ¿Y si lo rechazaba¡No quería sentir esa vergüenza! "Shaoran Li, con treinta y dos años y teniendo miedo de besar a una mujer", se burló de si mismo.

_Shalalala, no hay porqué temer,_

_No te va a comer. Ahora, bésala._

_Shalalala, sin dudar,_

_No lo evites más. Ahora, bésala._

_Shalalala, por favor escucha la canción._

_Ahora, bésala._

_Shalalala, es mejor que te decidas ya._

_Ahora, bésala._

¡Listo¡Al diablo con formalidades, miedos, todo¡Haría lo que su corazón le decía en ese momento!.

Sin saber cómo y en un movimiento rápido, se agachó a la altura de ella, mientras acercaba su rostro. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ni de rechazar. La besó, tan sólo la besó como desde hace tres días quería besarla. Como la posición no era muy cómoda para él, posó sus dos manos en la pequeña y delicada cintura de esa mujer, y la obligó a levantarse. La acercó a su cuerpo, mientras sentía cómo las manos de Sakura comenzaban a tocar su abdomen con delicadeza.

Sakura, obviamente, no opuso resistencia. Estaba muy sorprendida por el hecho de que él se hubiese acercado a besarla, mas tenía que admitir que le encantaba. Amaba la delicadeza con la que él acariciaba su espalda y su cintura, amaba todas esas extrañas sensaciones que causaba en su ser completo, amaba lo segura que se sentía entre sus brazos, amaba que hiciera saltar a su de felicidad. Mas, ahora se encontraba luchando contra las lágrimas. ¿Porqué? El miedo de que él estuviese jugando con ella comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo; no encontraba otra razón para que él estuviese besándola.

El ambarino estaba encantado con las manos delicadas de ella acariciando su abdomen, con la gran cantidad de escalofríos bajar por su espalda, con el hecho de sentirse completo y como un niño recién descubriendo el mundo. Eran los mismos sentimientos que sintió cuando besaba a su esposa, pero esta vez eran más intensos y más reales. No había preocupaciones, tristezas, tiempo, espacio, nada... Sólo ella y él. ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

_We were strangers starting out on our journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Separaron sus labios por falta de aire, pero continuaron con sus cuerpos pegados en uno del otro. Shaoran apoyo su frente sobre la de ella, dándose cuenta de cómo era que Sakura retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pocos segundos después, la castaña se separó de él.

- "No, esto no puede ser. No, no, no y ¡no!" – decía dándole la espalda a él e intentaba secar un par de lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos – "Esto está mal, muy mal. No podemos seguir así, Shaoran" – alegaba para después mirarlo nuevamente – "No podemos. Tú estás casado y yo comprometida. No puedo hacerle esto a..."

Shaoran no la dejó continuar, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y selló sus labios para que no continuara con la tortura que le causaba saber que estaba comprometida. Sakura no pudo resistirse, con ese hombre tan apuesto era imposible, especialmente por el sentimiento de amor que inundaba su corazón. Nuevamente posó sus manos sobre el pecho con los músculos marcados de él, mientras Shaoran acariciaba su cintura con esa delicadeza que la estremecía.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

El beso no duró mucho tiempo, pero aún así todas esas sensaciones los recorrieron. Al separarse volvieron a la posición anterior: sus frentes pegadas una a la otra. Unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a bajar por las mejillas de Sakura, causando en Shaoran preocupación y a la vez tristeza.

- "¿Porqué haces esto¿Porqué?" – decía ella casi a gritos mientras golpeaba su pecho.

El editor y dueño de la famosa revista "Open" se sorprendió ante la reacción de la oji-verde, mas sólo terminó abrazándola más fuerte para que se calmara, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaños. Sakura dejó de golpearlo, pero sus sollozos no cesaron.

- "¿Porqué lo haces? Respóndeme, por favor" – rogó ella entre sus brazos.

Shaoran la miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Fue cuando lo comprendió. Hay, él¿quién lo creería? Una persona tan fría y que además ya tenía una esposa y dos hijos... Él¿enamorado de una de sus trabajadoras? Tan sólo había que verlo ahí con ella en sus brazos para creerlo.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_A Wonderful journey_

- "Respóndeme¿porqué lo haces¿Porqué juegas conmigo?" – continuó alegando Sakura, sin luchar contra sus lágrimas.

- "Yo nunca he jugado contigo, Sakura" – respondió él un tanto sorprendido por lo dicho por ella.

- "Sí lo haces. En la mañana estuviste de acuerdo con que el otro día nos besamos por algo del momento¿y ahora me vuelves a besar? Eso..." – por tercera vez tenía los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Fue un corto beso, él tan sólo quería hacerla callar.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

- "No puedo jugar contigo, Sakura" – respondió cuando se separaron.

- "¿Porqué lo haces entonces?" – él iba decir algo, pero no lo dejó hablar – "¿Qué acaso no puedes ver que estoy llorando¿No te das cuenta que yo... que yo... te amo?" – esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, esperando que él no la escuchara. Mas, por las cercanías de sus rostros, ese deseo era imposible de realizar.

El corazón del ambarino comenzó a saltar de felicidad. Un cuarto beso hubo entre ambos, la diferencia de los otros es que este era más profundo y más provocativo. En ese beso, Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad de demostrarle los sentimientos que también inundaban su corazón. Miles de ilusiones atacaron la mente de Sakura, haciéndola dudar sobre sus anteriores sospechas; no quería sufrir más y menos por amor, ya tenía suficiente con todo. Respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, mientras otras pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, tal vez, esta vez, de felicidad.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_I know that my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, deseando estar así por siempre. Era como un sueño del que no querían despertar nunca. Quedarse juntos y quedarse mirando a los ojos diciéndose todo en ellos. Sin remordimientos, miedos, preocupaciones, tristezas.

- "Yo también, Sakura. Siento lo mismo por ti" – dijo Shaoran con una pequeña sonrisa, causando una en la oji-verde.

Y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, los brazos de Sakura rodearon su cuello y, por quinta vez, los labios de ella se encontraban sobre los de él, aunque, esta vez, era ella quién tomó la iniciativa.

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

Aquí esta! Les presento el sexto capítulo de esta historia! Reconocieron las canciones? jajaja... Las dos primeras son de las películas clásicas de Disney. La primera: "No hablaré" de la película "Hércules". La segunda: "Bésala" de "La Sirenita" (sinceramente, a mi me encanta esa canción). Por último, la tercera es: "At the beginning" no sé cuales son sus autores, pero encontré algunos videos de un par de series con esa canción, y me gusto mucho . Además que al escuchar esas canciones me acordé mucho de las escenas en las que las puse, concordaban perfectamente así que decidí ponerlas!

Les gusto la escena S+S? Espero que sí! (por fin apareció una escena! O.O! jajaja).. ññ Ya que me esmeré mucho en escribirla, tuve que poner varias canciones románticas para poder inspirarme bien! Jajaja xD. Y les digo que este capítulo sí me convenció!.

Y bueno, agradecerles infinitamente por sus reviews! Tengo 42! Jajaja, nunca espere tener tantos! Creí que con la historia completa tendría por lo menos sus 15 (tal vez menos! O.O!), pero veo que me equivoqué. Muchas gracias por hacer eso posible! Y llenarme de felicidad antes de que vengas las clases! ¬¬ (aquí en Chile estamos en vacaciones de verano).

Bueno, ahora responderé uno por uno los reviews.

Rika-chan: Me alegra que te este gustando! Y es verdad, por suerte no dijo el nombre completo! O.O! jajaja xD Y sí, desde ahora Sakura estará 100 pensando en Shaoran! . Bueno, gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

Danielita: No sabes lo alegre que me pones saber que esa escena te haya hecho reír (me gusta hacer reír a la gente, pero la verdad soy pésima contando chistes! TT) Bueno, gracias por tu review! Nos vemos en el prox cap!

Serenity-princess: Wow! Wuii! Gracias por tu fidelidad a la historia! Bueno, decirte que, la excusa de Shaoran... Es cierto, era media tonta, pero la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner Uu. Pero mira, fui mala e hice dudar a Meiling! (claro que se fue gracias a la hermana de Shaoran ¬¬) Y, sinceramente, también me cae mal, sin contar la lastima que me da hacerla sufrir tanto! XD. Lamentablemente Kojishi tendrá que sufrir, pero ahí veré si puedo darle alguna alegría por ahí 0). Espero que esta última escena la hayas podido grabar. Fueron cinco besos, intenté hacerlo lo más romántico posible. Espero en verdad te haya gustado!. Lo de Yue, supongo que te quedarás con la duda hasta un par de caps más ... Y tranquila, que lo más que me gusta antes de los reviews, son los reviews largos! Jajaja... Besos! Te deseo lo mejor! Y, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras!

Norma: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, me hiciste comenzar a convencerme de él! jajaja xD Bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Espero te haya gustado y espero de tus comentarios. Gracias por tu apoyo!

Waterlily Lozania: O.O! Mi canción favorita de evanescence? Pues, es una pregunta difícil de responder, ya que me gustan todas todas! Uu Supongo que las demás que me gustan son: Going Under, Whisper, Imaginary, Farther Away, Anywhere, October, Before the Dawn... Y, eso! Jajaja xD Las últimas tres vienen de CDS y demos anteriores de que el grupo sacara el CD "Fallen". Si no las tienes, te recomiendo que las busques en internet! (Eso sí, son varias! Jajaja xD) Hay canciones muy buenas y bellas! Te las recomiendo. Y me encantaría saber también tus canciones favoritas de este grupo TAN BUENO! Jajaja xD. Y pues, ME ALEGRO MUUUCHO que te haya gustado mi otro fic "Antiguos Conocidos" yo ya creía que había quedado en el olvido uU. Y pues, ahí sabrás si casare o no a Sakura! 0) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!.

Sakume Nohara: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y tienes razón, los hijos sufrirán más. Pero tengo planes para la pareja Meiling y Shaoran (no adelantaré nada para dejarlos en la duda! ) Espero te haya gustado el cap! Gracias por tu review!

Lulu: Perdón! TT Perdón! Lamento poner a Yue como malo, créeme que hasta a mi me dolió ponerlo! TT Lo siento, pero es que Yue es tan serio y frío que era el único que podía tomar ese papel! Además, tenía que hermano de Yukito! Uu Lo siento! Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! .

Aneth: Gracias por tu comentario! Y me alegro que te hayas reído! o Eso me dice que tal vez no soy tan mala para contar chistes! jajaja xD Cierto que es divertido eso del sí y no, que lo miro, que no lo miro? Jajaja, pero desde ahora eso se terminara, como puedes ver en el cap! Hagiwara si, da un poco de pena, y te puedo asegurar que por la forma en que me lo imaginé, sí esta bueno bueno! jajaja Para cuando el divorcio? Creo que tendrá que esperar un poco, tengo planes con esa pareja! Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo! Y tus comentarios! o

MARIANA CASTILLO COLN: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y darte el tiempo de escribirme un review! Me alegró mucho lo que dijiste! (me subiste el ego! XD) jajaja Muchas, muchas gracias!

Saku Cerezo4: Aquí tienes la actualización, con canciones y hartos besitos! Jajaja xD Espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario!... ññ

Maria: Gracias por tu review! Como viste en este cap! Si se pudieron volver a hablar! Jajaja (y algo mas).. Ni siquiera duraron cinco horas con que habían acordado! OO jajaja Bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

JuliaSakura: Gracias por tus palabras! Aquí tienes el sexto cap! Espero te haya gustado!

Manacols: Gracias por tu comentario! Ya veras, con el paso de la historia, lo que paso entre esos dos!

Bueno, AGRADECER A TODOS POR SU APOYO! ññ Hacen muy feliz a esta escritora! Jajaja Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar sobre ella! Ah, y pedir disculpas por las FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA! (que deben ser varias! Jajaja xD) Hago lo que puedo! UuU jajaja xD

Y por último, quiero mandarle un saludo a una persona que sé que esta leyendo esta historia... Mi mejor amiguina VAI! Te quiero amiga, gracias por todo! .

Bueno, besitos a todos! Este cap es para ustedes!

Satsuki Idaka.


	7. ¡Maldita Realidad!

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo VII**

"_¡Maldita Realidad!"_

Lunes 9 de Noviembre, 7:56pm.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Qué gran día había sido! Se sentía como un niño de seis años, ¿era eso posible? Al parecer sí, su corazón se lo decía. Vaya, no había nada, pero absolutamente nada que pudiese acabar con la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, ni siquiera su propia esposa. Bueno, ahora tenía una amante. Sería difícil, pero amaba demasiado a Sakura y no la perdería por nada del mundo; estaba dispuesto a correr todos los riesgos necesarios con tal de estar junto a ella.

Dejó las llaves sobre la pequeña mesa que había cerca de la puerta, guardó su abrigo en el armario y se dirigió al living de la casa. Al llegar allí pudo darse cuenta que no había nadie, sino que su familia se encontraba en el comedor cenando.

- "¡Buenas noches familia!" – saludó Shaoran con una gran sonrisa al entrar al comedor.

Su esposa, Meiling Li, notó ese extrañó cambio de humor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la sonrisa encantadora de su marido.

- "¡Hola papi!" – saludaron sus hijos mientras los abrazaba.

- "¡Vaya, pero que rica cena están comiendo! ¿Acaso no tendré yo el placer de deleitarme con esa comida?" – sonrió.

Meiling miraba atónita a su marido. ¿Era el mismo que conocía, cierto? Hace mucho tiempo, varios meses, que no lo veía tan sonriente.

- "Meiling" – la llamó al ver la mirada perdida de su esposa.

- "Ah, eh... Le diré a la sirvienta que traiga un plato" – dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento, mas su esposo, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, se lo impidió.

- "No, no te molestes. Iré yo" – sugirió antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

La esposa de Shaoran Li estaba totalmente sorprendida. Una bella sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Aún asombrada por la actitud de su marido, estaba muy contenta. "Tal ves, si sigue con ese ánimo, las cosas entre él y yo podrían arreglarse", pensó.

- "Mami, ¿porqué papi está tan raro?" – preguntó su pequeña hija.

- "No lo sé. Al parecer tú papá está de buen humor" – sonrió.

En ese momento el ambarino apareció en el comedor. Con una gran sonrisa y tarareando una canción, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, demostrando su puesto en aquella familia. Meiling lo miró con la boca abierta.

- "¿Te sucede algo que me miras así?" – preguntó al notar la mirada de su esposa.

- "No, es sólo que... Me sorprende que estés de tan buen humor"

- "Bueno, no puedo estar serio todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?" – comentó mientras la sirvienta dejaba su plato enfrente de él.

- "No, pero... No tiene importancia. En verdad, me alegra que estés tan contento" – en ese momento tomó la mano de Shaoran.

La sonrisa de Li se borró de sus labios. Forzó una para que no sospecharan de el sentimiento de culpabilidad que comenzaba a inundar su corazón. Miró a sus hijos, los dos sonreían. Volvió la vista a su esposa.

- "A mí también" – sonrió y estrechó con más fuerza la mano de su mujer.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:11pm.

Entró al departamento entre tanto suspiraba pensando en ese hombre de ojos ámbar, el cual se había vuelto prácticamente su amante. "Y yo la amante de él", pensó. Ni uno de los dos era libre, bueno, ella podría romper su compromiso, pero con él era más difícil; tenía una familia hecha. "Pero eso no nos impide amarnos", intentó pensar positivamente, no quería sentirse triste ahora que todo comenzaba a mejorar.

- "¿Porqué tardaste tanto, monstruo?" – preguntó su hermano desde la entrada de la sala, con su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, volviéndola a la realidad.

Sakura se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Había pasado toda la tarde junto a Shaoran en el parque Ueno, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Como aquel día habían comenzado su romance, ella propuso una caminata por el parque para celebrarlo, a lo que él no se rehusó.

- "Eh, bueno... Yo... Estaba trabajando. Tuve que ir a entrevistar a un señor para mi reportaje" – mostró una sonrisa algo forzada.

Le daba un poco de tristeza no poder decir la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo. Tendrían que mantener su noviazgo con Shaoran oculto hasta quién sabe cuando. Tendría que mentir para excusar juntas innecesarias con él y sus tardanzas, cosa que no le agradaba. Mas, ella había decidido estar junto a aquel hombre que tanto amaba, tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

Touya alzó una ceja desconfiado, causando a Sakura un miedo de ser descubierta. Su hermano mayor era observador y la conocía muy bien, lo peor de todo es que ella era muy mala mintiendo, sería muy fácil para él descubrirla cuando no estaba diciendo la verdad.

- "Ya veo" – dijo antes de tomar su abrigo.

- "¿Vas a salir?"

Su hermano asintió mientras se colocaba el abrigo que momentos antes había tomado.

- "¿A dónde?" – volvió a preguntar.

- "Iré a caminar un rato" – dijo cortante antes de abrir la puerta y salir del departamento.

Sakura se extrañó un poco ante la actitud de su hermano, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Se dirigió a la sala en dónde encontró a una triste y pensativa Nakuru, sentada en uno de los sofás, luchando contra las lágrimas. "¿Abrían peleado?", se preguntó.

- "¿Nakuru?" – la llamó dudosa.

La aludida se sobresaltó y la miró con sus ojos cafés brillantes por las lágrimas. Nakuru, al notar que no era quién esperaba, desvió su mirada para ocultar el llanto que comenzaba a atacarla. Secó un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

- "Hola Sakura" – intentó que su voz sonara lo más natural posible, pero aún así se quebró mientras saludaba.

- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó preocupada.

Nakuru volvió a mirarla entre tanto otra lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Se la secó de inmediato.

- "Sakura, ¿tu hermano es siempre tan... terco?" – no era la palabra que iba a decir, pero estaba hablando con Sakura, la hermana de quién cree su novio, no podía decir nada malo en contra de Touya Kinomoto.

La oji-verde mostró una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Se acercó a Nakuru y se sentó junto a ella.

- "Touya es la única persona que conozco que demuestra tan poco sus sentimientos. Mi hermano es difícil de entender, es bastante testarudo y orgulloso. Pero sabes, al fin y al cabo es una muy buena persona, se preocupa siempre de la gente que lo rodea y está ahí cuando uno lo necesita. Claro que no hablé con él por un par de años, pero yo sé que siempre estuvo preocupado por mí y por papá. De seguro que tal vez sintió mucho temor de volver a enfrentarnos y fue por eso que dejó de escribirnos" – en ese momento miró a su cuñada directo a los ojos – "Si lo que te preocupa es que Touya, cuando vuelva al departamento, no vuelva hablarte, créeme que no tienes porqué estarlo. Por su orgullo le costará un poco volver a hacerlo, pero él te quiere y lo volverá a hacer si tú le pides perdón"

- "¿Tú crees que él me quiera?" – preguntó Nakuru.

- "Por supuesto. No soy la persona más observadora del mundo, pero..." – tomó una pausa mientras suspiraba – "Conozco a mi hermano, y se puede notar en las acciones y en sus palabras lo mucho que te aprecia. Es cómo el trato que tiene conmigo; me llama monstruo y me fastidia todo el tiempo, pero sé que con en el fondo me está diciendo que me quiere y que se preocupa por mí, sólo que no se atreve a demostrarlo"

Nakuru mostró un semblante pensativo. Su cuñada tenía razón en las cosas que decía, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir una angustia por culpa de no saber lo que Touya Kinomoto sentía por ella.

- "¿Y qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?" – preguntó Sakura.

Akisuki asintió con la cabeza.

- "¿Sobre qué?"

- "Cómo se nota que eres periodista,; eres bastante curiosa" – se burló Nakuru, causando en Sakura un sonrojo por la vergüenza.

- "Lo siento" – se disculpó avergonzada.

- "No te preocupes" – mostró una pequeña sonrisa, algo que le fue difícil – "Fue algo sin importancia. Le exigí que me dijera sus sentimientos hacía mi" – confesó.

Sakura intentó consolarla.

- "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a la cama" – dijo Nakuru mientras se levantaba del sofá y se secaba unas lágrimas.

- "¿Estarás bien?" – preguntó la oji-verde.

- "Sí, no te preocupes" – intentó sonreír, pero le fue imposible.

La periodista estrella de la revista "Open" no la detuvo y la dejó irse. Suspiró resignada y preocupada. Miró el anillo que tenía en su dedo, cosa que la volvió a la verdad por la que estaba pasando.

Sakura sabía muy bien la tristeza por la que Kojishi iba a pasar, pero no podía hacer nada. Era mejor eso a casarse con un hombre que no amaba y mentirle por el resto de la vida. En esos momentos, lo que más deseaba era poder controlar sus sentimientos, para así poder haberse enamorado de Kojishi y no de Shaoran. Todo sería muy difícil de ahora en adelante, y eso lo tenía más que claro.

Se quitó el anillo de su dedo; no quería recordar a Kojishi mientras no se encontrara junto a ella. Y así se quedaría, sin el anillo para después devolvérselo a quién se lo regaló.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Sábado 14 de Noviembre, 5:23pm.

Se encontraba en el baño de su casa. Comiéndose sus uñas, caminaba de un lado a otro ansiosa, inquieta, desesperada. Miraba su reloj cada cinco segundos esperando que los minutos necesarios pasaran. Se sentó en el retrete, tapando su rostro con sus manos y soltando un suspiro. Miró el pequeño objeto que había dejado sobre el lavamanos: una prueba de embarazo.

Sí, hace un par de semanas que no menstruaba, lo que la tenía preocupada. Además, tenía mareos constantes, nauseas y hace poco había sufrido de un desmayo. ¿Estaría embarazada? Eso era lo que quería averiguar. Tal vez no lo estaba, al fin y al cabo, sus mareos podrían ser causantes de su tratamiento. Pero, la venida de un bebé a este mundo no le harían nada mal después de todo lo que había pasado; sería como un pequeño rayo de luz.

Miró su reloj nuevamente. 5:25pm. Era hora, los minutos necesarios para saber el resultado ya habían pasado. Nerviosa, Tomoyo Hiraguizawa se levantó del retrete y se acercó a la prueba. Suspiró, cerró sus ojos, tomó la respuesta de sus preguntas y abrió sus ojos para saber la respuesta. Un semblante de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, no podía creer el resultado. Dejó el test de embarazo donde segundos antes estaba. Se acercó a la puerta aún con su sorprendido semblante, la abrió y salió del baño. Caminó con pasos lentos hasta donde se encontraba su esposo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, quién la miró preocupado por su mirada.

- "¿Tomoyo, te sucede algo?" – preguntó, apartando la vista de el libro que leía para mirar a su mujer.

Tomoyo se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba enfrente a Eriol, aún con su semblante asombrado y su vista perdida en el suelo. Después, de la nada, comenzó a sonreír ampliamente, dejando escapar pequeñas risitas mientras balbuceaba palabras imposibles de entender. Su esposo la miraba extrañado, nunca había visto a Tomoyo de esa manera.

- "¿Amor?" – la llamó, sin poder sacarla de sus pensamientos – "Tomoyo, ¿porqué estás así?" – se levantó de su asiento, se sentó junto a la aludida y tomó de sus manos, mientras buscaba su mirada a ver si lograba descubrir algo.

- "Es... increíble" – dijo por fin la amatista sonriente.

- "¿Qué es increíble, cariño?"

Tomoyo continuó con sus balbuceos, lo que hizo que Eriol perdiera la paciencia. Tomó el rostro de su mujer y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- "¿Qué te sucede?" – articuló él, inquieto.

- "Eriol" – tomó una pausa, respiró hondo – "Estoy embarazada"

Eriol abrió sus ojos como platos. ¿Papá? ¿Un hijo? ¿Sería padre? No podía creerlo. Una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

- "No puede ser" – comentó incrédulo.

- "Pero lo es. Eriol, ¡seremos padres!" – dijo la señora Hiraguizawa antes de abrazar a su esposo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Jueves 20 de Noviembre, 1:38pm.

Alejó su vista del computador, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Se rascó sus ojos, pasó su mano por su cabello y después miró el teléfono que había frente a él. Lo tomó y llamó a su secretaria diciéndole que le avisara a "esa" persona que viniera a su despacho. Colgó, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a los escritorios de sus trabajadores. Pudo ver cómo su secretaria se acercaba a "ella" y le decía su recado. Sonrió al ver cómo ella se levantaba de su asiento. Cerró las persianas obviamente, no quisieran que alguien los pillara. Se acercó a su escritorio dando así la espalda a la ventana y a la puerta. Pudo sentir como esta última se abría para después cerrarse. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, no era necesario que dará la media vuelta para saber de quién se trataba.

- "¿Me llamaste, Shaoran?" – pronunció su dulce voz.

El ambarino dejó de darle la espalda y la miró. Ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto frente a él, su periodista estrella además de su amante. Llevaban un poco más de una semana juntos y para él era como si se fuesen conocidos de toda la vida, había sido una semana increíble. Hay, las cosas que esa mujer le provocaba... Tenía que admitirlo, la amaba.

- "Así es" – contestó él con una sonrisa, sonrojando a Sakura.

Ni uno de los dos podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que veía a la otra persona sonreír o cuando se declaraban sus sentimientos. Era algo con lo que tendrían que aprender a vivir, además de las mentiras, algo que angustiaba a Sakura en especial.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, hipnotizados por sus ojos. Shaoran no resistió más la tentación y cortó la distancia que tenía con ella. La abrazó y la besó. Sakura respondió al beso. Varios segundos después, se separaron.

- "¿No encuentras que pueden sospechar por ser esta la segunda vez en el día que me llamas a tu oficina? Sin contar de que pides mi presencia todos los días" – preguntó ella.

- "Un poco. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse; eres la mejor periodista de esta revista y puede ser normal que te llame varias veces, ¿no?"

Sakura se mostró confundida, sin encontrar lógica a la idea planteada por él. Suspiró preocupada y en sus ojos comenzó a aparecer la tristeza.

- "¿Te preocupa que nos descubran?" – preguntó al ver la reacción de ella.

La oji-verde asintió.

- "No tienes porqué estar así" – tomó la barbilla de ella con su mano para que lo mirara a los ojos – "Recuerda que soy el dueño de esta revista, yo soy quién toma las decisiones. Si alguien nos descubre, puedo amenazarlo diciendo que si se le ocurre hablar, lo desempleo" – comentó, para ver si así le sacaba una sonrisa, lo único que consiguió fue una mirada de reproche.

- "Espero que no hagas eso" – esto dicho fue algo que sorprendió al ambarino – "No quisiera que por una locura nuestra desemplearas a alguien. Al fin y al cabo, seríamos nosotros los culpables de estar en este enredo"

- "¿Locura, enredo? ¿Es así como tú vez esto?" – dijo, fingiendo enojo, entre tanto se separaba de ella.

- "¡No!" – se apresuró en contestar – "Pero aún así... Bueno, yo... Eh, lo que quise decir es que..."

- "Tranquila, no te preocupes por contestar" – sonrió, para luego abrazarla.

- "Tengo miedo, Shaoran. Tengo miedo a que nos descubran, a que la gente que está a mi lado se decepcione por las mentiras, a que nos separemos" – confesó entre los brazos de él.

- "Eso no pasará. Te lo prometo"

Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, él también tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que si Meiling descubriera su relación con Sakura, su esposa lo separara de sus hijos. Tenía miedo de que su familia o la familia de ella los separaran. Tenía miedo de que todo este pequeño cuento de hadas se destruyera. "No, no pienses eso. Nadie tiene porqué descubrirlo", pensó para él.

- "Aún así, estoy segura que los de la revista sospechan algo"

- "Pues, entonces tendremos que inventar una excusa para tantas visitas" – dijo él. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Una pequeña idea pasó por la cabeza de Shaoran –"¡Eso! ¿Y si te vuelvo mi asistente, la segunda editora de la revista?" – dijo él, feliz por su idea – "Tendríamos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos, tomando las decisiones para las ediciones, etc... Eso podría, perfectamente, excusar nuestras juntas diarias"

Sakura mostró desagrado ante la idea. Era buena, sí, pero le traía horribles recuerdos. Ella ya había sido una segunda editora y no por su trabajo, sino que por su compañía. Claramente, no le agradaba para nada volver a esa situación.

- "¿No te gusta la idea?" – preguntó Shaoran al notar el silencio de ella.

- "No es eso, es que... Pues, me parece injusto que me convierta en editora no por mi trabajo, sino por la relación que tengo contigo"

- "¡No digas eso! Como dije, eres una excelente periodista, una de las mejores. Con tu columna y reportajes, las ventas han crecido. No habría nada de extraño que te diera este puesto. Al contrario, de seguro que muchos de aquí les gustara la idea" – comentó con una gran sonrisa.

- "Pe-Pero... Llevo muy poco tiempo en la revista, casi dos meses. De seguro que alguno de ellos sentirá desconfianza y comenzará a sospechar" – se notaba nerviosa. ¿Porqué? Los malditos recuerdos atacaban su mente.

- "Oh, vamos, amor" – dijo él mientras la abrazaba. Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar el apodo que Shaoran le había puesto, era la primera vez que le decía de esa manera – "No te preocupes tanto, todo saldrá bien, ¿si?" – y así, comenzó a besar su cuello.

Sakura suspiró y se estremeció ante el contacto de los labios de aquel hombre con su cuello.

- "Esta bien" – se rindió, de seguro le seguiría insistiendo, además que quería pasar más tiempo con él y esa era una buena excusa.

- "Sabía que aceptarías" – dijo entre besos.

Kinomoto miró a Shaoran a los ojos. Se quedaron así mientras pequeñas sonrisas iluminaban el rostro del otro. Acabaron por segunda vez con la distancia que había entre sus labios, entre tanto recorrían con su tacto el cuerpo del otro. Era como un elixir, un pequeño viaje al cielo, una vuelta al pasado, un recorrido que amaban.

- "¿Un recorrido por el parque a la hora del almuerzo?" – preguntó él después de separarse.

- "¡Sí! ¡Parque! ¡Quiero ir!" – gritó contenta, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, parecía una pequeña niña.

- "Y después, almorzamos juntos" – continuó él, encantado con el alma de niña de su amante.

- "¿Y si nos ven?"

- "Decimos que teníamos que hablar sobre unos asuntos pendientes, y listo. No creo que sospechen, menos si después anunció tu asenso"

Sakura sonrió y se lanzó contenta sobre Shaoran para besarlo. No querían separarse, mas, muy a su pesar, tuvieron que hacerlo cuando sintieron que tocaban la puerta de la oficina. Sakura comenzó a arreglar su ropa y su cabello, mientras le indicaba a Shaoran que se limpiara el lápiz labial de sus labios.

- "Adelante" – dijo Shaoran cuando ya todo parecía normal.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la secretaria del ambarino.

- "Disculpe la interrupción, señor. Pero he intentado pasarle una llamada y no contestó, además, parece ser urgente" – se excusó la secretaria.

La pareja de amantes se sonrojó ante el comentario. Habían estado tan ocupados entre besos que no se dieron cuenta del teléfono.

- "Gracias, puedes retirarte" – dijo él, antes de que su secretaria hiciera caso.

Shaoran se acercó al teléfono, dándose cuenta de una pequeña lucecita roja que parpadeaba sin detenerse; le estaban pasando la llamada. Tomó el auricular, mientras Sakura tan sólo lo miraba.

- "Habla Li" – dijo al contestar. Su rostro cambió a uno sorprendido – "¿Y porqué?... ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto... Pero si es ¡ella! ¡Nunca había hecho algo así!... Lo sé, lo sé... Sí, está bien. ¿Y cómo te sientes?... Ya veo. Iré a comprarte la medicina antes de llevarla a casa... Sí, no te preocupes... ¿Qué? Eh, bueno. Sí, lo haré... Nos vemos, adiós" – esas fueron las palabras que Sakura escuchó por parte de él.

- "¿Quién era?" – se mostró un poco preocupada por el cambio repentino de semblante de Shaoran.

- "Era Meiling" – contestó él, causando un poco de malestar en Sakura – "La llamaron del colegio de Aiko. Dicen que se peleo con una de sus compañeras, que ha armado berrinche durante todo el día, y que no ha parado de llorar, por lo que decidieron que era mejor que la fuésemos a buscar. Cómo Meiling está resfriada me pidió que yo fuese por Aiko" – explicó.

- "Ya veo" – no sabía la razón, pero, por el semblante de él, pudo darse cuenta que había algo más – "¿Y?" – lo incitó a continuar.

- "Lo siento, pero no podré almorzar contigo, amor. Meiling me ha pedido que lo hiciera con ella y con Aiko, para que así habláramos con la niña y ella nos pudiese explicar su comportamiento. Y, pues, yo acepté" – se sentía un poco culpable, dejaría a Sakura almorzando sola cuando hace pocos minutos la había invitado a hacerlo junto a él.

- "Ah, pues... Ve a buscarla" – intentó sonar casual, pero le costaba un poco por la tristeza de que sus planes con Shaoran hayan sido cancelados.

- "¿Segura?"

- "Sí" – sonrió para que no se preocupara – "Es tu hija, tienes que ir a buscarla y hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido. Es lo que un padre tiene que hacer. Además, es tu familia y no tengo derecho a separarte de ella" – pareciera que decía eso más para convencerse a sí misma que a Shaoran.

Tenía que admitirlo, le dolía un poco el hecho de recordar que el ambarino ya tenía una familia completamente formada junto a otra mujer, y que, además, esa familia siempre iba a ser siempre su primera prioridad. Tal vez, estaba un poquito celosa.

- "Esta bien" – dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo y sus llaves – "Nos vemos más tarde" – le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- "Nos vemos" – se despidió antes de que él abriese la puerta, dándole el lugar a ella para pasar.

Salieron del despacho como dos profesionales, actuando para que nadie sospechara nada.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

2:16pm.

Se encontraban en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de su hogar. Él, nuevamente tenía horario nocturno, por lo que él decidió que era mejor si fuesen a comer afuera de la casa. No habían hablado mucho, desde aquella pelea de hace más de una semana que no lo hacían. ¿Porqué? No lo sabía. Él la había perdonado por la histérica reacción que tuvo y por las hirientes palabras que llegó a decir. Mas, aún así, no mantenían la misma comunicación, tal vez porqué ella aún no podía tolerar que él no le dijese sus sentimientos.

- "Voy al baño" – anunció Nakuru Akisuki, mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba del asiento.

Touya Kinomoto no lo impidió, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras perdía su mirada en la nada. ¿En qué pensaba? Pues en muchas cosas: su hermana, su trabajo, la muerte de su padre, pero, en especial, en el trato que Nakuru tenía ahora con él.

En todo el tiempo que se conocían (ya tres años) nunca lo había tratado de una manera tan indiferente. Siempre se había lanzado a sus brazos, lo había besado, sonreía ampliamente y le había mostrado una alegría que muchas veces llegó a contagiarlo. Pero ahora era más fría, apenas lo besaba si no era él quién tomaba la iniciativa, no sonreía y muy pocas veces hablaban. Ya comenzaba a extrañar toda es alegría de su Nakuru. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía porqué estaba así, y no hacía nada para cambiar la situación. ¿Porqué? No podía. ¡Maldita de su vergüenza y testarudez! ¿Porqué de una vez no podía decirle que... la amaba? Hasta pensarlo se le hacía vergonzoso.

- "¿Touya? ¿Eres tú?" – una dulce voz lo llamó que notoriamente no era de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

El aludido miró a su derecha encontrándose con dos ojos rojizos que se le hicieron sumamente conocidos. Miró a la dueña de esos bellos ojos: era alta, de unos treinta y dos años, de una blanca y tersa piel, de cabello largo y rojizo que cubría toda su estrecha espalda. En otras palabras, una hermosísima mujer. Touya la reconoció por fin.

- "¿Ka-Kaho?" – dijo dudoso y sorprendido.

La pelirroja frente a él, sonrió.

- "Sí. Veo que aún me recuerdas"

- "No... No puedo creerlo" – susurró el hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, extremadamente sorprendido.

- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, un poco más de cinco años ya" – Kaho Mizuki se sentó en el puesto que hace tan sólo tres minutos Nakuru se encontraba ocupando.

Touya tan sólo asintió.

- "¿Y qué has hecho? Por lo que supe, te fue bastante bien en Inglaterra" – comentó ella.

Él, nuevamente, tan sólo asintió.

Kaho amplió su sonrisa al ver el silencio por parte de Touya; nunca cambiaría. Seguía asiendo el mismo hombre orgulloso, reservado y silencioso, pero al mismo tiempo cariñoso (a su manera), adorable y fuerte del que se había enamorado hace bastante tiempo.

- "Sigues igual de silencioso que desde hace cinco años, ¿no es así?" – rió Kaho.

Touya alzó una ceja, algo enfadado por el comentario.

- "¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?" – preguntó él para intentar cambiar el tema.

- "Pues ahora me encuentro trabajando en una preparatoria en el norte de la ciudad. Me casé hace dos años y ahora tengo una pequeña de tan sólo siete meses"

- "¿Te casaste?" – no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

Kaho tan sólo asintió.

- "¿Con quién?"

- "Con Keiji Ichikawa"

- "¿¡Qué? ¿¡Con Ichikawa?" – respondió sorprendido – "¡Pero si apenas se conocían!"

- "Hace cinco años, querido Touya. Tú sabías que él siempre me persiguió para que yo tuviera una cita con él, y después de que te fuiste, acepté" – Kinomoto se sintió un poco culpable al escuchar esas palabras: 'después de que te fuiste'. Aún podía recordar lo sucedido hace tanto tiempo – "Nos conocimos y terminé enamorándome de él. Nos casamos y ahora tenemos una pequeña niña" – sonrió ante el recuerdo.

- "Es decir que ahora eres la señora Ichikawa"

- "Así es" – amplió su sonrisa, orgullosa de su familia – "¿Y tú? ¿Casado?"

Aquella pregunta rompió el pequeño ánimo que Touya había recuperado. Respondió con una negación.

- "¿Porqué?" – preguntó Kaho.

El mayor de los Kinomoto no respondió, por lo que la mujer de Keiji Ichikawa supuso que no quería hablar de tema.

- "¿Recuerdas la última vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones juntos?" – preguntó ella, a ver si con eso le sacaba una sonrisa a su antiguo conocido.

- "¿Y tú abrazaste a un tipo desconocido, después te caíste al suelo y luego gritaste cuando viste a un payaso?" – dijo en tono burlón, con lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa – "Sí, sí lo recuerdo"

- "¡Oye, abracé a ese tipo porqué creí que eras tú; se parecía mucho a ti! ¡Me caí por culpa de un helado! ¡Y tu sabías perfectamente que le tenía terror a los payasos!" – se defendió sin poder evitar luego reírse ante el recuerdo.

Touya se contagió con su risa.

Salió del baño suspirando. De seguro volvería a aquel almuerzo silencioso y tormentoso. Odiaba estar así con él, pero el mayor de los Kinomoto seguía con su maldito juego que la hacía sentirse utilizada y poco amada. Como deseaba que de una vez por todas Touya le dijera sus sentimientos.

Detuvo su caminata con un semblante sorprendido al ver a "su" Touya sentada con una extraña y horrible mujer, y riendo. Claramente ella, Nakuru Akisuki, era mucho más bella que esa pelirroja teñida. ¿Qué se creía esa cualquiera? ¡Era "su" Touya! ¡No tenía derecho ni siquiera a mirarlo! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Touya era de ella y de nadie más!.

- "Bueno, tengo que irme" – dijo Kaho cuando sus risas ya habían cesado – "Me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo, Touya. ¿Te parece?" – preguntó.

- "Sí, también me gustaría" – le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

¿¡Qué? ¿Le había sonreído? ¡Esa estúpida, ya vería cuando tuviera sus manos encima, pensaba Nakuru viendo la escena desde una distancia en la que ellos no podían notar su presencia.

Kaho tomó una servilleta y sacó un lápiz de su cartera. Escribió en el papel su número telefónico junto a su nombre y después se lo entregó a Touya, quién, después de recibir el papel, hizo lo mismo en otro y se lo entregó a ella.

Nakuru veía la escena totalmente enfadada, celosa, histérica. ¿Se habían cambiado números telefónicos? ¡Ya iba a ver Touya! ¡No iba a poder escapar de su ira!.

- "Nos vemos, Touya" – se despidió Kaho mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- "Nos vemos" – se despidió él cuando la pelirroja ya comenzaba a irse.

Cuando vio que aquella mujer se había retirado, se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba Touya con paso firme y un semblante enfadado. Golpeó la mesa, sin mucha fuerza con la palma de su mano y lo miró enfadada.

- "Tienes treinta segundos para explicarme todo esto" – exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

Touya la miró entre sorprendido y confundido.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

2:24pm.

Entró a la primaria en la que su hija mayor asistía. Caminó por los pasillos de la construcción hasta llegar al despacho del director. Se acercó a la secretaria, quién, después de hablar dos segundos con su jefe, lo hizo entrar a la oficina. No era muy amplia como la suya, pero aún así no dejaba de mostrar seriedad y autoridad. Pudo ver detrás del escritorio a un hombre ya de edad, un poco calvo. Y frente a él se encontraba sentada en un asiento su pequeña hija Aiko y la profesora de su clase.

- "Me alegra que haya venido, señor Li" – dijo el director de la primaria mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano, la cual Shaoran estrechó – "Por favor, tomé asiento".

La profesora de su hija se levantó del asiento en el que estaba para así darle el espacio a él. Gesto que agradeció.

- "¿Me puede explicar qué sucede?" – preguntó Shaoran.

Miró a su hija Aiko, quién se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y cabizbaja sin siquiera con las ganas de mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba tan sorprendido, tal vez un poco decepcionado con ella. Esta era la primera vez en la vida de su hija que lo llamaban por causa de peleas que Aiko había creado, siendo esto algo extraño, ya que su hija mayor siempre se había destacado por ser la mejor de la clase y ser la favorita de los profesores.

- "Aiko, tenemos que hablar con tu padre, así que, por favor, necesitamos que esperes en la sala que está afuera, ¿bueno?" – le dijo la profesora, a su hija.

La niña de ojos rubís se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina. La profesora de ella se sentó en el puesto que antes ocupaba su pequeña.

- "¿Y bien?" – los incitó a empezar.

- "Señor Li, estamos algo preocupados por la actitud que su hija a tenido en las últimas dos semanas, en especial" – comenzó el director de la primaria – "Cómo usted sabe, su hija Aiko siempre se ha destacado con sus calificaciones y su estupenda actitud en clases y fuera de ellas"

- "Su hija" – continuó la profesora – "Siempre ha sido vista por sus compañeros y profesores como una persona muy alegre, sincera, abierta y dulce. Cosas que en las ultimas semanas ha estado cambiando"

Eso fue algo que preocupó a Shaoran. ¿Cambiando? ¿El ánimo de su hija estaba cambiando?.

- "Ahora se muestra bastante triste, apenas pone atención en clases y ha empezado a tomar una distancia con sus compañeros y amigos. Apenas juega y siempre busca alguna excusa con la cual pelear con ellos o hacer alguna maldad" – confesó la mujer sentada junto a él.

- "Además de que sus últimos exámenes no pudo aprobarlos. A su hija se la han detenido, en estas últimas dos semanas, por lo menos siete veces por peleas con sus compañeros o por falta de respeto ante los superiores" – continuó el director

- "¿Có-Cómo puede ser eso posible?" – preguntó él sorprendido.

¿Cómo podía ser que su hija se volviera, de una noche a la mañana, de una excelente y destacada alumna a una rebelde? ¡No podía ser cierto! No quería creerlo. En la casa no hacía ni una de esas rebeldías, al contrario, hacía caso y se mostraba alegre. Claro que en esta última semana apenas había hecho contacto con ella por estar pasando tiempo con su amante.

- "Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar, por lo que llevamos a su hija a conversar con el psicólogo escolar" – manifestó el director.

- "¿Y qué sucedió?" – preguntó al ver miradas preocupadas entre el director y la profesora.

- "Lloró" – dijo la mujer.

Aquello fue algo que preocupó aún más a Shaoran, sin mencionar que le causaba una inexplicable tristeza saber que su pequeña hija estaba sufriendo y él sin hacer nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué su hija sufría?.

- "Señor Li" – lo llamó la profesora después de un tiempo en silencio – "¿Ha tenido problemas conyugales últimamente?" – preguntó dudosa, apenas con valor de formular aquella frase.

Shaoran comenzó a reír nerviosa y fingidamente, algo que era completamente notorio. No podía creer la pregunta de aquella mujer.

- "¿Perdón? ¿De qué está hablando?" – dijo él.

- "Su hija hizo este dibujo en la sesión con el psicólogo de la escuela" – la profesora tomó un papel que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del director y se lo entregó.

Shaoran tomó el dibujo dudoso, con un poco de miedo y suma preocupación. Al ver las líneas y figuras trazadas por su hija, un semblante sorprendido se hizo ver en su rostro. En aquel dibujo se podía ver a dos adultos, una niña y un niño adentro de una pequeña casita. Aquella niña, que reconoció era su pequeña hija, se encontraba triste y llorando, mientras que los dos adultos, apenas visibles, se encontraban rayados por varias y profundas líneas, cómo si hubiesen sido dibujadas con enojo. Claramente se trataba de él y Meiling.

- "No sólo eso, en la sesión su hija confesó estar triste porqué siempre escuchaba pelear a sus padres y tenía miedo de que se separaran" – continuó la profesora – "El psicólogo dio el diagnóstico de que la actitud de la pequeña Aiko se trataba de las peleas conyugales de los padres de la niña, de un inestable hogar y de un posible sentimiento de no sentirse aceptada en su propia familia"

Li dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Todo lo que decía la profesora era verdad. Tenía problemas conyugales y eso, de seguro, era la razón por la cual su hija se comportaba de esa manera. Era tan obvio, ¿cómo no lo notó antes? Se sentía demasiado culpable; su hija era quién más sufría las consecuencias por culpa de sus peleas y problemas con su esposa Meiling. ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasará? ¿Cómo tan descuidado? ¿Cómo tan egoísta?

Recordó al más pequeño: Ryuu. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Lo estaría pasando tan mal como su hermana? Por lo menos no lo habían llamado del jardín de infancia diciendo sobre malas conductas de parte de su hijo. Mas, era seguro que también lo estaba pasando mal al igual que su hermana. Recordó aquella vez en que lo estaba arropando y le preguntó que porque él y Meiling peleaban tanto... Que mal padre se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- "Creemos que lo mejor es que ahora se la lleven a su casa y hablen usted y su esposa con ella. Lo necesita" – terminó por decir el director.

Shaoran asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "Así es" – continuó la profesora – "La actitud de su hija es, visiblemente, un llamado de atención, para ver si usted y su esposa comienzan a escucharla y a tomarla en cuenta como ella lo desea. Si no hacen algo ahora, de seguro que las cualidades que conoció de su hija podrían llegar a desaparecer"

El ambarino guardó silencio. Que mal se sentía, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó del asiento en que estaba y, con un semblante serio, le extendió la mano al director, quién la estrechó.

- "Muchas gracias por su preocupación" – manifestó serio – "Y la información. Será mejor que me vaya. Muchas gracias"

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina y salió por ella. En la sala de espera pudo ver a su hija sentada, cabizbaja y como era que se secaba una pequeña lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o como actuar. ¿Tenía que retarla por sus acciones o apoyarla y mostrarse comprensivo?... Supuso que la segunda idea era la mejor, al fin y al cabo, era eso lo que Aiko buscaba.

Se acercó con paso lento y dudoso hacía ella. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y tomó el mentón para así obligarla a mirarlo. Pudo notar que lloraba y que estaba algo asustada, tal vez porque creía que la castigaría o algo así. Pero, no podía hacerlo, era culpa de él que Aiko intentara llamar la atención; era él quién debía ser castigado.

- "¿Vamos a casa?" – preguntó en un tono suave.

Aiko asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se levantó del asiento. Tomó de la mano de Shaoran y juntos salieron de la oficina. En un momento se separaron para que la pequeña fuese a buscar sus cosas. Luego, salieron de la primaria y subieron al auto, Shaoran de piloto y Aiko en el asiento del copiloto. Ya en la carretera, el dueño de la revista "Open" se sentía algo incómodo y preocupado. Miraba a su pequeña hija de reojo cada dos minutos, preguntándose qué decir o qué hacer. Intentó consolarse diciéndose que de seguro él no era el único padre que le sucedían cosas así y que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

- "Vamos a pasar por la farmacia. Tu madre me pidió que le comprara unos remedios para su resfriado" – esperaba que con eso le sacara alguna palabra a su hija y así pudiese llevar a la conversación hacía dónde deseaba.

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas; su hija tan sólo asintió con su cabecita y continuó mirando el paisaje por la ventana. El ambarino suspiró y volvió a posar su vista al camino. Supuso que Aiko no quería hablar del tema, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era llegar a su hogar para así que él y su esposa pudiesen hablar con la niña.

Doce minutos después, él junto a Aiko bajaban del auto enfrente de su casa con el remedio comprado. Shaoran abrió la puerta y junto a su hija se dirigieron a la sala, donde Meiling se encontraba esperándolos.

- "Por fin llegaron" – sonrió al ver a su marido y a su hija.

- "¿No deberías estar en la cama?" – regañó él.

- "No te preocupes, estoy bien" – su sonrisa se borró al ver a la pequeña Aiko sentarse en el sillón cabizbaja. No había que ser muy observador para notar que la niña se encontraba bastante desanimada.

Le hizo una seña a su esposo para que se dirigieran al comedor. El ambarino entendió perfectamente, así que la siguió.

- "¿Y... qué pasó?" – preguntó Meiling cuando ya estaban solos.

Shaoran suspiró pesadamente.

- "No hay muy buenas noticias, Meiling" – el rostro de la aludida cambió notoriamente cuando él dijo esas palabras – "La niña ha comenzado a tomar una actitud de rebeldía, pelea mucho con sus compañeros, no juega con ellos, siempre se muestra muy triste, no pone atención en clases y sus calificaciones han bajado. Para saber lo que le sucedía, la profesora llevó a la niña a una sesión con el psicólogo de la escuela"

- "¿Con el psicólogo?" – interrumpió Meiling extrañada. Al ver que su marido asintió, preguntó – "¿Y qué pasó?"

- "Lloró" – el semblante de la señora Li se tornó preocupado y desconcertado – "En aquella sesión confesó que se sentía triste por las peleas continuas que tú y yo tenemos y por el miedo que sentía a que nos separáramos. El psicólogo dio el diagnostico de que la actitud rebelde de Aiko se debía a nuestros problemas conyugales, a un hogar inestable y a un posible sentimiento de no sentirse aceptada en nuestra familia. Aiko, con aquellas acciones, sólo quería llamar nuestra atención"

Los ojos de Meiling se abrieron a la par, su piel se tornó blanca y un sentimiento de preocupación y culpabilidad corrió por todo su cuerpo.

- "No puede ser"

- "Pero lo es" – murmuró el ambarino triste – "Aiko ha estado sufriendo por nuestra culpa" – aquello lo dijo más para sí que para su esposa.

Meiling desvió su mirada de su esposo y la posó sobre su hija, quién se encontraba aún sentada en el sillón con aquel triste semblante. Sintió tanta preocupación, culpabilidad; se sentía tonta, estúpida... ¡Su hija sufría por su culpa! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo lo permitió? Nunca pensó ni imaginó que Aiko pudiese estar sufriendo tanto. Por estar tan encerrada en sus propias preocupaciones olvidó a su propia hija. ¿Cómo pudo, cómo?

- "Tenemos que hablar con ella" – murmuró la dueña de los ojos rubís después de un momento de silencio entre ella y Shaoran – "Tenemos que decirle que la queremos, que es importante para nosotros, que no tiene por qué sufrir..." – la voz se le quebró un par de veces por culpa de sus grandes ganas de llorar; se sentía tan mala madre, tan fracasada – "... qué sí tiene un lugar en esta casa y... y..."

- "Que no nos separaremos" - continuó Shaoran en un tono serio.

La señora Li no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Había dicho que no se separarían?... No podía creerlo. Ella había estado acompañada en las últimas semanas por el miedo a que su marido le pidiera el divorcio, pero no iba a ser así, ¡él mismo se lo estaba diciendo! Meiling, por impulso y con una bella sonrisa, abrazó a su marido.

Shaoran rodó sus ojos al sentir los brazos de su esposa abrazarlo por la cintura. Miró de reojo a su hija, quién ahora los miraba con una gran sonrisa. Terminó respondiendo al abrazo mientras suspiraba; Aiko era feliz cuando él y Meiling se mostraban cariño, por lo que tendría que comenzar a tratar mejor a su esposa si quería ver alegres a sus hijos. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, ya que el orgullo se lo impedía, aún no podía dejar de sentir rencor hacía ella, aún no podía evitar sentirse utilizado. Pero por sus hijos era capaz de todo, hasta de comerse su propio orgullo.

- "Vamos a hablar con ella" – dijo Meiling cuando se separaron.

El ambarino respondió con sí antes de que su mujer tomara de su mano. Él respondió el gesto.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

2:35pm. Casa de los Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo se encontraba en la cocina preparando todo para el almuerzo. Aunque sus recursos le permitieran tener servidumbre, siempre era ella quién cocinaba, ya que le gustaba mucho el poder consentir a su marido de esa manera. Claro que ese día tendrían una invitada, que ya se había vuelto algo así como una nueva habitante de la casa. Se trataba de Sonomi Daidouji, su madre. Este era un hecho que estaba segura que a su marido no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

- "¿Está listo el almuerzo, Tomoyo?" – preguntó Eriol mientras entraba a la cocina.

- "Faltan un par de minutos, pero pronto estará listo. Por cierto, mi madre vendrá a almorzar con nosotros" – anunció ella, sabiendo la reacción que tendría su marido.

- "¿Otra vez?" – manifestó mostrando su enojo y desagrado.

Tomoyo lo miró un tanto enfadada por su comentario, lo que hizo suspirar a Eriol.

- "Amor, sé que es tu madre y no estoy diciendo que no me agrade como persona, ¿pero no crees que ya es mucha la atención que te pone? ¡Apenas podemos estar solos, te llama por lo menos dos veces al día y sin contar las cinco veces diarias que te ha llamado desde que sabe sobre el bebé!" – alegó enfadado, pero sin llegar a los gritos.

- "Eriol, sé que mi madre me llama mucho y que siempre busca la forma para estar conmigo lo máximo posible. Pero, ponte en su lugar. Tú sabes perfectamente que por culpa de su trabajo no pudo darme la atención que yo necesitaba. Apenas la veía y nuestra comunicación no era la mejor. Yo soy la única familia que ella tiene. El hecho de sentir que casi me perdió para siempre la debe estar acechando. Mi madre sólo quiere darme la atención que cuando pequeña no tuve, y el hecho de que yo tuviese que pelear con la mismísima muerte la hizo darse cuenta del trato que nos teníamos. Sólo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido" – explicó Tomoyo en tono suave y dulce, como solía ser.

- "No me hagas recordar eso, ¿quieres? Para mí también fue difícil verte en aquel estado y ver como día a día tus fuerzas se agotaban" – su tono de voz era, ahora, melancólico y triste.

- "Lo sé"

- "Pero, aún así, no tiene porqué estar llamándote cinco veces al día" – añadió.

- "No sigas, ¿quieres?"

Sus miradas se toparon, cada uno quedó encantado con los ojos del otro. No importaba cuantos años pasaran, cuanto tiempo estuviesen juntos ni si la monotonía invadía sus días; para ellos, siempre iba a ser especial cualquier día si estaban juntos, siempre iban a quedar encantados con el brillo en los ojos del otro, siempre iban a desear sentir las caricias del otro... Siempre se amarían.

Eriol se acercó a su mujer con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre que la miraba a sus ojos, toda su rabia o desagrado desaparecía en el instante, tal vez por eso la quería tanto. Tomó el pequeño rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos antes de comenzar a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Un pequeño roce y el timbre de la casa sonó.

- "Esa debe ser mi mamá" – dijo la señora Hiraguizawa mientras se separaba de su marido para después salir de la cocina.

El oji-azul suspiró. Esa Sonomi... No la odiaba, pero tampoco le gustaba que interrumpiera tanto sus momentos con Tomoyo, además de que siempre se metía en temas que no eran de su incumbencia. Siempre ahí, parecía una maldita mosca que rondaba siempre alrededor de él y de Tomoyo y que no quería largarse aún cuando se le dijese que lo hiciera. Comenzaba a convertir su relación con su propia esposa en una de tres personas, y como dice el dicho: "Tres son multitud" Y sí que lo era. Sabía que debía entenderla, pero él también había pasado por lo mismo, también casi pierde Tomoyo quién era (y es) muy importante en su vida por culpa de aquel cáncer que la había atacado hace tres años, también la vio luchando día a día contra aquella enfermedad, también la vio sin fuerzas, también sintió aquel miedo a perderla, también quería recuperar el tiempo que a veces no pudo entregarle. Él también quería pasar más tiempo con Tomoyo y estar ahí para ella. Pero sentía que no podía y eso era por culpa de las constantes visitas y llamadas de Sonomi.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

4:24pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Había salido temprano del trabajo por ser día de entrega, por lo que aún no tenía un nuevo tema con cual continuar su columna. Además, Shaoran la había llamado diciendo que no podría volver a la revista por sus problemas familiares, algo que la preocupó y la entristeció, ya que, por un lado, esperaba poder volver verlo y, por otro, el tono en que su amante le había hablado no era el tono serio y seguro que le conocía.

Sakura Kinomoto abrió la puerta de su hogar, pudiendo así escuchar los gritos y reclamos que provenían de la sala.

- "No puedo creer que le hayas dado tu número. ¡De seguro es una cualquiera!" – esa voz la reconoció como la de su cuñada.

- "No le digas así, ella no lo es, ni siquiera la conoces" – ese era el tono serio y gruñón de su querido hermano mayor.

- "Ah, ahora la defiendes... ¡Que lindo! ¡Touya Kinomoto defendiendo a una desconocida cuando ni siquiera puede defender a la gente que lo rodea!" – aquél era el sarcasmo de parte de Nakuru.

- "¿De qué estás hablando?"

- "Tú lo sabes perfectamente"

- "No, no lo sé. No entiendo para qué le sigues dando vuelta al asunto. ¡Pasó hace dos horas, Nakuru, y aún sigues reclamándome! ¡Entiende! ¡Ella está casada!" – él comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- "Claro, casada, y por eso te miraba con esos ojos como queriendo comerte. Te deseaba, Touya, eso era completamente notorio. Y por lo que pude ver, tú también, no por nada dejabas que te coqueteara, ¿cierto?"

La menor de los Kinomoto seguía en la entrada del departamento, la verdad tenía miedo de entrar a la sala y ver como su hermano y la novia de este discutían.

- "¡Nakuru, entiende, ella no me coqueteó y yo no deje que me coqueteara!... ¡Está casada! ¡Tiene una hija y un marido, aunque quisiera no podría estar con ella!"

- "Ah, ósea que admites querer tener algo con esa cualquiera" – la voz de Nakuru se cortó un par de veces por culpa del dolor que le causaba pensar eso.

- "¡No he dicho eso!" – gritó ofendido.

- "Claro, por supuesto que no" – otra vez, Akisuki utilizaba el sarcasmo – "En estos tiempo no es extraño ver a un hombre con dos mujeres, Touya. Fácilmente podrías volverte el amante de esa mujer"

- "¡Tú sabes que no soy capaz de hacer eso! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de la infidelidad!"

- "Pues recuérdamelo, porque, por lo que vi, pareciera que ya no piensas igual"

- "¡Tú sabes que no soporto a la gente infiel, sabes que odio ver como gente casada se encuentra viendo con otra gente, sabes que no toleraría una infidelidad y yo no haría una! Vi siempre a mi padre siéndole fiel a mi mamá, aún cuando ella estuviese muerta y por eso lo admiré. Mi padre..." – su voz se cortó y se puso más ronca de lo normal – "Que en paz descanse... me enseñó que la fidelidad es lo más importante en una relación, si no quieres acabar con la confianza que hay en ella"

Aquello, a Sakura le llegó. Era cierto, su padre siempre le había sido fiel a su mamá aún después de la muerte de ella. En cambio ella, le estaba siendo infiel a un hombre que la amaba. ¿Qué estarían pensando sus padres de ella en este momento? De seguro que estarían decepcionados. Y lo que había dicho su hermano: "No soporto a la gente infiel" ¿Qué diría de ella cuando supiese que estaba con otro hombre que no era Kojishi y que era siete años mayor que ella? Tenía más que clara la respuesta: también se decepcionaría.

- "Mira quién lo dice... Hablas de que la infidelidad es lo peor del mundo, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de formalizar un compromiso" – con eso, Nakuru terminó la discusión.

La oji-verde pudo ver a su cuñada salir de la sala y dirigirse a la entrada del departamento. Sin decirle nada y casi sin notar su presencia, Akisuki tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento. Después, Sakura pudo ver cómo su hermano, desde la entrada de la sala, suspiraba al ver a Nakuru salir por la puerta.

- "¿Escuchaste todo?" – preguntó Touya después de un momento de silencio.

La periodista asintió.

- "¿Porqué pelearon?" – se atrevió a decir Sakura.

- "Por Kaho" – respondió él, antes de volver a entrar a la sala.

Sakura parpadeó confundida. ¿Kaho?... ¡Kaho Mizuki! Ahora la recordaba. Ella había sido una ex novia de su hermano, antes de que este se fuera a Inglaterra. Justamente fue por eso que terminaron su relación, por la desaparición de Touya, ya que él ni se despidió de Kaho. Recordó que su ex cuñada intentó mandarle algunas cartas a Touya, pero estas no fueron respondidas. Pero, ¿cómo habían podido él y Nakuru pelear por Kaho?.

- "Pero, ¿cómo?" – preguntó confundida, mientras seguía a su hermano.

- "Me encontré con Kaho en un restaurante al que fui con Nakuru"

Aún con aquella explicación, Sakura no logró entender el porqué de la discusión de su hermano con Nakuru.

- "Por cierto, hoy vendrán Yue y Yukito a cenar"

La oji-verde se paralizó. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

- "¿¡Qué?" – gritó asustada.

- "Yue y Yukito vendrán a cenar" – repitió, notando el susto en su hermana – "Y espero que te quedes, ya que Yue quiere verte" – se preocupó al ver el temblor en Sakura.

Él tenía más que claro que Yue provocaba un miedo en la pequeña Sakura, pero ella nunca le había dicho cual era la razón. Había invitado a Yue a propósito, quería resolver aquel misterio de una buena vez. Y pensó que lo mejor era que aquellos dos se enfrentaran.

- "¡No! ¿¡Porqué lo hiciste? ¡No! ¡Él no puede estar aquí! ¡No!" – gritaba desesperada, mientras lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos – "¡Tonto! ¿¡Porqué? ¡No puedo estar acá!"

- "Sakura, ¡tranquilízate!" – le dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros – "Yo estoy aquí, Yukito también lo estará. No pasará nada, tranquila" – le dijo luego de abrazarla, para calmarla.

- "¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué lo invitaste?"

- "Sakura, ¿qué te hizo?" – preguntó mientras la miraba a los ojos – "¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué te hizo para que le tengas tanto miedo?"

Desvió su mirada de la de Touya, no quería decirle la verdad. Tenía tanto miedo. ¡No quería volver a enfrentarse con ese... con ese... monstruo! Ni mucho menos quería arruinar la amistad que su hermano tenía con aquel sujeto.

- "Sakura, ¡dime!" – exigió.

El timbre del departamento sonó. Salvada por la campana o tal vez no. Touya se separó de su ella para después ir a abrir la puerta. La oji-verde aprovechó para secarse las lágrimas, mientras el miedo crecía aún más. ¿Y si era Yue?.

- "¿Qué hacen aquí?" – dijo el hijo mayor de Fujitaka al ver a Eriol y a Tomoyo frente a él.

- "¿Podemos hablar con Sakura, Touya?" – preguntó Tomoyo un tanto sorprendida por la actitud del hombre frente a ella.

- "Lo siento, pero ni yo ni mi hermana estamos para escucharlos" – se proponía a cerrar la puerta, pero Eriol no lo permitió.

- "¿Ahora tú te vas a poner en nuestra contra?" – preguntó un tanto enfadado – "Tú sabes perfectamente porqué nos fuimos. No puedo creer que seas así"

- "¿Quién es, hermano?" – dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba.

Touya abrió la puerta para así dejar ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

- "Sakura, déjanos decirte todo, por favor" – rogó la señora Hiraguizawa.

- "¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Ya les he dicho que no quiero escuchar sus explicaciones!" – gritó la oji-verde.

- "¿Porqué sigues enfadada? ¡Ya te contamos la verdad, sabes que no fuimos nosotros! ¡Tu padre se desmayó, Sakura! ¡Fue un accidente!" – respondió Eriol.

- "Claro, por supuesto, un accidente. Entonces, ¿porqué se fueron? ¿Cómo quieren que les crea si sus acciones mostraron algo completamente distinto?... No me vuelvan a molestar más, ¿quieren?" – con eso, dio por terminada la conversación. Se dio media vuelta, se disponía ir hacía la sala, pero la voz de Tomoyo se lo impidió.

- "Cáncer" – fue lo que la hija de Sonomi dijo – "Tuve cáncer"

Sakura, nuevamente, quedó paralizada. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

El silencio inundó a estas cuatro personas. Eriol y Tomoyo esperaban impacientes que Sakura respondiese algo. El mayor de los Kinomoto miraba a su hermana expectante. Mientras que esta no sabía qué decir; ¿estarían jugando con ella?. Se giró y miró a los esposos Hiraguizawa.

- "Fue por eso que nos fuimos" – continuó Tomoyo al ver el silencio en la periodista – "Gracias al accidente y a los exámenes que me hicieron en el hospital, los doctores se dieron cuenta del cáncer que tenía: cáncer de cerebro. Me dijeron que uno de los mejores lugares para tratarlo era en Inglaterra, así que yo, Eriol y mi madre tomamos el primer vuelo hacía allá. No tuvimos tiempo de despedirnos de ti o de explicarte lo que sucedió. Allá en Inglaterra tuvieron que atacar el tumor con radioterapia y cirugía. Nos demoramos tanto por que yo tenía que seguir allá para ver si el cáncer podía volver a aparecer, pero gracias a dios, hasta ahora no ha sido así"

- "¿Y tú quieres que crea eso?" – no sabía porqué, pero no podía confiar en lo que ella le decía.

Eriol, Tomoyo y hasta su propio hermano la miraron sorprendidos.

- "Y-Yo no podría estar jugando con algo así, Sakura" – dijo la oji-azul.

- "Lo siento, Daidouji, pero me cuesta confiar en ti"

- "Sakura, ella no está mintiendo" – por fin hablo Touya Kinomoto – "Daidouji se trató en la clínica en que yo trabajaba, yo la vi yendo a las consultas por su tratamiento, vi hasta su propia ficha médica en la que decía que sí poseía un tumor. Sakura, créelo, ella no está mintiendo"

- "Ah, ósea que tú ahora también la ayudas, hermano" – fue lo que dijo Sakura – "Lo siento, pero no puedo creer lo que dicen"

- "¿Y qué hay con esto, entonces?" – Tomoyo comenzaba a desesperarse, así que mostró su último recurso. Levantó su cabello dejando mostrar una gran cicatriz que se encontraba cerca de su oreja derecha, aquélla era la cicatriz producida por la cirugía con la cual le extirparon el tumor.

La periodista abrió sus ojos sorprendida. La marca era... real. ¿Y si lo que decían era verdad? ¿Y si no le estaban mintiendo?. Estaba muy confundida. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?... No entendía nada.

- "Sakura, créenos, no podemos mentirte con algo así" – dijo esta vez Eriol.

- "¿¡Y porqué te fuiste tú entonces con ella? ¿¡Porqué no te quedaste, Eriol?" – sus ojos verdes comenzaban a mostrarse cristalinos por culpa de las lágrimas.

- "Por... Porque yo amo a Tomoyo, Sakura" – respondió, un poco sonrojado.

- "¿Qué?" – murmuró la oji-verde sorprendida.

- "Sé que lo que hice fue un poco egoísta; te dejé sola a ti para seguir a Tomoyo, pero no me podía quedar aquí sin saber cómo se encontraba ella, tenía que estar a su lado. Perdóname, sé que sufriste mucho por no encontrar algún apoyo cuando lo necesitabas. Lo siento. Pero espero puedas entenderme, de seguro que cuando te enamores logres hacerlo" – explicó Eriol con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Enamorada? Ella ya lo estaba, por lo menos eso sentía. Y sí, sí podía comprenderlo. Ella también sería capaz de dejar todo por Shaoran, especialmente si supiera que él se encontraba peleando contra la muerte. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre, era capaz de todo por él; de mentirle a sus conocidos; de, incluso, entregarle su propia vida si él la necesitara o se la pidiera. Se mordió el labio inferior, intentando retener las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible; algunas escaparon de sus ojos... ¡Estaba tan confundida!.

- "Sakura, lamentamos mucho el haberte dejado. No hubo ni un solo día en el que no nos hayamos sentidos culpables por dejarte. Pero entiéndenos, teníamos que hacerlo. Si Tomoyo no hubiese ido a Inglaterra..." – Eriol titubeó al querer terminar la frase – "Quién sabe donde estaría en este momento"

- "Hemos vuelto, amiga. Hemos vuelto por ti, para remediar el error de dejarte sola cuando lo necesitabas, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Dejemos el pasado en donde debe estar: en el pasado, ¿si?. Por favor Sakura, perdónanos" – rogó Tomoyo.

La aludida miró a la señora Hiraguizawa y después a Eriol con sus ojos cristalinos. Dejando algunas lágrimas escapar, corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró en él para llorar abiertamente. ¿Qué haría? Estaba tan confundida.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

5:11pm.

Aún se sentía enfadada por la discusión. No podía entenderlo, ¿¡cómo podía ser tan descarado? Hablaba de que no soportaba las infidelidades, pero ni siquiera podía concretar una relación. Como lo detestaba en ese minuto, en especial a esa tal Kaho. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Cómo él podía ser tan mujeriego como para darle su número? De seguro ella era una cualquiera, ¿coquetearle a Touya? ¡Era suyo!.

- "Pero no puedes pedirle nada, Nakuru. Al fin y al cabo, para él, tú no eres su novia" – se dijo a si misma.

En ese momento se encontraba en un restaurante a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento. Un trago se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Al decir esas palabras, su rabia se volvió en tristeza. Era cierto, Touya de seguro la miraba como un juego, un juguete, no por algo no le decía qué sentía por ella, para así mantenerla a su lado y poder seguir utilizándola. De seguro que ahora comenzaba a fastidiarse con ella por sus celos y las peleas constantes que habían tenido en las últimas semanas, y, por aquella razón, tal vez ya no la seguiría tomando en cuenta y quisiera deshacerse de ella. No quería eso, lo amaba demasiado, necesitaba estar a su lado. Tal vez, por eso le paso su número a esa mujer, porque ya se estaba hartando de ella y quería continuar con otra.

- "No, no, no... Touya no es así" – pensó, intentando convencerse – "¿O sí?" – dudó – "No, no, no... Lo conoces desde hace tres años, Nakuru, tú sabes que él no es un mujeriego. No por algo te ha sido fiel... Aunque, ¿y si no lo era y nadie me ha dicho nada? No, no, no, deja de pensar mal de él, tú lo conoces, sabes que no es así"

Pero, aún sabiendo que Touya no era mujeriego, nadie le decía que él no estaría jugando con ella; las acciones del mayor de Kinomoto se lo aseguraban. ¿Qué haría? Estaba tan preocupada, triste.

- "¿Puedo sentarme aquí?" – una voz varonil y grave interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Nakuru abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró al joven frente a ella. De grandes y bellos ojos azules, de un alborotado cabello negro azulado con un unos cuantos rulos en las puntas, de una mirada seria e impotente, podía suponer que era de su misma edad o tal vez un poco mayor, su piel no era ni muy morena ni muy pálida, su cuerpo era delgado pero a la vez musculoso, sus rasgos físicos eran finos y varoniles... "Bastante guapo", pensó ella mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Akisuki sonrió maliciosamente, se le había ocurrido una estupenda idea. Si Touya podía darle números a cualquier mujer que se le pasara enfrente, ¿porqué ella no podía cenar con hombres desconocidos?.

- "Claro, puedes sentarte" – dijo coqueta.

El hombre se sentó frente a ella con una juguetona sonrisa.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?" – preguntó ella.

- "Spinel, Spinel Sunada. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

- "Nakuru Akisuki, mucho gusto" – extendió su mano, la cual Spinel besó.

- "Igualmente. Me estaba preguntando, ¿qué hace una mujer tan hermosa como tú tan sola? ¿Esperas a alguien? ¿Algún novio, esposo?" – preguntó galantemente.

- "No, no... Te equivocas, soy soltera" – sonrió contenta, aquel hombre era todo un galán; le agradaba, de seguro con él podría vengarse de Touya Kinomoto.

- "¿En serio?" – respondió el hombre fingiendo asombro – "Es extraño que alguien cómo tú, tan bella y dulce se encuentre sola y sin compromisos"

- "Para qué veas" – respondió. Cruzó sus piernas para que aquel hombre pudiese ver un poco de ellas gracias a su falda – "¿Y tú, soltero?" – se recargó sobre la mesa para que Spinel pudiese ver el escote de su camisa. No había que ser un sabio para saber que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente.

- "Así es. Soltero y sin ni un compromiso" – Nakuru pudo darse cuenta de la mirada pícara que el hombre le había dado a su escote, lo que la hizo sonreír complacida; era tan fácil hacer caer a un hombre a las redes de una.

- "Ya veo, ¿y a qué te dedicas?" – preguntó recargándose ahora sobre la silla.

- "Soy el presidente de una empresa de automóviles"

- "Qué interesante" – le sonrió coquetamente. Con dinero y guapo, ¿qué más podía pedir? De seguro que aquello sacaría fácilmente de quicio al mayor de los Kinomoto cuando comenzara a compararlos. Touya caería en su propio juego.

- "Así es. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea, ¿qué tal si nos vamos de aquí? Ahí mucho ruido y la verdad es que me molesta" – la oji-café sonrió divertida; claramente, y por la hora, el restaurante se encontraba casi vacío. Ella, él y un par de parejas más eran los únicos que se encontraban ahora en el restaurante. Mas, no dejaría escapar aquella posibilidad de vengarse de Touya.

- "Claro, me encantaría"

Se levantaron de los asientos, Spinel le ofreció su brazo a Nakuru, quién lo aceptó encantada. Y así, juntos, se fueron del restaurante, cada uno coqueteando con el otro.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

6:58pm.

Sakura ya había salido de su habitación, luego de haber estado llorando en todos esos minutos. Touya había preferido no preguntar nada si ella no quería hablar. Mas, la pena y confusión de Sakura se estaba convirtiendo en miedo, ya que sabía que en pocos minutos aparecería Yue Tsukishiro por la puerta de su casa, el que su hermano se encontrara preparando la cena se lo decía. Necesitaba escapar, no podía verlo, no quería. Estaba muy nerviosa, asustada. ¿Qué hacer? ¡Touya no la dejaba irse y en pocos minutos más llegaría él al departamento!.

El timbre de su departamento sonó. Sintió que su corazón dejó de palpitar, su respiración se cortó, estaba completamente paralizada. Miraba la puerta de la sala con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

- "Sakura, ¿puedes abrir?" – la voz de su hermano desde la cocina la sacó de su trance.

Era hora, él había llegado. Con sus manos temblando, al igual que sus rodillas, sus piernas, en realidad, todo su cuerpo; se acercó a la entrada del departamento. Acercó su mano temblorosa a la manilla de la puerta, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer... ¿Y si no abría? No, su hermano llegaría y la abriría. El timbre volvió a sonar. "No estas sola, estarán tu hermano y Yukito", se dijo para que el miedo desapareciera. Esta vez, Sakura sí abrió la puerta. Ya no respiraba, su corazón ya no palpitaba, miles de escalofríos bajaban por su espalda, temblaba a más no poder, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, el miedo la paralizó. Ahí estaba, frente a ella se encontraba el dueño de sus miedos: Yue Tsukishiro, quién la miraba con una malévola sonrisa, una que ya conocía bastante bien.

Yue Tsukishiro. Un hombre de treinta y ocho años, de larga y blanca cabellera, de bellos pero fríos ojos plateados, de musculoso y delgado cuerpo, dueño del diario "Al día" en el que había trabajado Sakura durante todo un año.

- "Hola Sakura. Es bueno volverte a ver" – saludó Yue.

La oji-verde no dijo nada. ¡Cómo deseaba que todo eso fuese un sueño y poder despertar en ese minuto, pero no, esta era la maldita realidad a la que ahora se encontraba enfrentando.

- "¡Buenas tardes, Sakura!" – esta vez fue Yukito, hermano menor de Yue, quién la saludó.

Sakura sintió un pequeño alivio al escuchar la voz dulce y tranquila del mejor amigo de su hermano. No estaban solos, él no podría hacer nada mientras Yukito y Touya se encontraran cerca, ¿cierto? No, no lo haría, Touya tampoco lo permitiría. Sí, sí, tenía algo a su favor.

- "H-Hola" – tartamudeó algo asustada – "Pasen" – se corrió del camino para que los invitados pudiesen entrar. Yue fue el primero en hacerlo.

- "¿Te sientes bien? Te ves bastante pálida" – dijo Yukito preocupado.

- "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" – intentó sonreír, pero el miedo no se lo permitió.

Temblorosa, siguió a los hermanos Tsukishiro hasta la sala. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía; no quería que ni su hermano ni Yukito se dieran cuenta del miedo que le provocaba Yue. Fue a la cocina después de permitir a sus invitados sentarse.

- "Ya llegaron" – su voz se cortó un par de veces.

- "¿Puedes seguir tú revolviendo esto?" – le preguntó Touya – "Voy a ir a saludarlos"

- "E-Esta bien" – tartamudeó.

Tomó el cucharón que su hermano estaba tomando hace pocos segundos, y comenzó a revolver. Touya se sacó el delantal y salió de la cocina. Estaba sola. Intentó respirar hondo. "Tranquila Sakura, mientras tu hermano y Yukito estén aquí, él no puede hacer nada", se repetía una y otra vez.

- "Veo que aún te sigue gustando cocinar" – dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cocina. Sakura la reconoció de inmediato.

Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas instantáneamente para que así él no pudiese notar sus lágrimas. Y, mientras los volvía a abrir, se giró para mirarlo con sus ojos cristalinos. Sus manos temblaban más de lo normal, su corazón latía a mil por hora, escalofríos atacaban su espalda. Ahí estaba, Yue Tsukishiro frente a ella con aquella sonrisa burlona y aquellos fríos ojos plateados. Sakura sentía como si se fuese a desmayar, estaba tan asustada. ¡Estaban solos en la cocina!.

- "Responde, Sakura. ¿Aún te gusta cocinar?" – preguntó serio, borrando su sonrisa.

La oji-verde respondió de inmediato con un sí.

- "Y, por lo que veo, aún sientes aquello por mí, ¿o me equivoco?" – comenzó a acercarse a Sakura cautelosamente, como si fuese su presa. Kinomoto comenzó a caminar hacía atrás para que él no pudiese alcanzarla – "Respóndeme" – ordenó.

- "N-No, te-e equivocas" – tartamudeó, lo que hizo notoria su mentira.

- "Siempre has sido tan mala para mentir" – manifestó burlón.

En ese momento, Sakura se encontró con una de las paredes de la cocina. Él terminó con los últimos pasos que la separaban de ella. Estaban frente a frente, él, con su brazo izquierdo, le impidió la posibilidad de escapar. Y, con su mano derecha, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de ella. La oji-verde no aguantó más las lágrimas, dejó escapar varias mientras cerraba los ojos, asustada.

- "No, tranquila, no hay porqué llorar" – comentó él, en un tono aparentemente suave.

La mano de Yue se posó ahora en su cintura. Ella no hacía nada, estaba demasiado asustada.

- "Sigues siendo tan tentadora como siempre" – y con decir eso, acercó sus labios al cuello de ella.

Sakura, nuevamente, paralizada por el miedo, sin poder moverse o negarse a la acción de él. ¿Qué hacer? Sabía de lo que él era capaz si lo rechazaba. La desesperación la atacaba, en especial cuando se acordó de su amante: Shaoran. "Perdóname", pensó al recordar al ambarino. Era lógico, ¿no? Estaba siendo tocada por un tercer hombre.

Yue ahora acariciaba su espalda para después acercarla a su cuerpo. No lo soportaba, se sentía tan sucia, tan manipulada, tan insignificante. No quería más, no toleraba las caricias de ese sujeto. Listo, no continuaría con aquello. Ella había dejado esas cosas en el pasado, ya no era la niña inocente que él había conocido. No, no dejaría que la utilizaría. Bruscamente, Sakura se separó de los brazos de Yue y de él, se secó las lágrimas y lo miró con un semblante frío, amenazador. Yue rió, algo que la desconcertó.

- "Ahora, te haces la fuerte" – dijo entre risas – "Tú sabes que no me agrada que me lleven la contra" – sus risa había desaparecido, ahora la miraba con un semblante frío mientras agarraba su brazo con una fuerza que impedía a Sakura zafarse.

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Sakura. Ahora, estaba arrepentida, no debió haberse alejado de él.

- "Nadie me rechaza, ¿¡entendiste?... Tú no puedes escaparte, Sakura. No puedes, eres mía, eres de mi propiedad aunque no lo desees. Tienes mi marca, tienes mi huella puesta en ti. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿¡está claro?" – Yue elevó la voz por culpa del enojo y la humillación que sentía – "¿¡Te quedó claro o no?" – gritó al no escuchar respuesta de Sakura, quién, después de escuchar el grito de él, asintió con la cabeza de inmediato.

- "¿¡Qué pasa aquí?" – dijo Touya mientras entraba a la cocina.

Yue soltó el brazo de la periodista mientras esta secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas para que su hermano no sospechara nada, claro que era demasiado tarde, él ya había visto parte de la escena, por lo que miraba a Yue con una mirada sumamente fría.

- "Nada" – respondió Yue entre tanto miraba a la castaña – "¿Cierto, Sakura?"

La aludida asintió, paralelamente, secaba una última lágrima que aparecía de su ojo esmeralda.

- "Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a la sala" – dijo el mayor de los Tsukishiro antes de salir de la cocina.

Touya se acercó a su hermana menor.

- "¿Qué pasó, Sakura?"

- "Nada, no te preocupes, sólo discutíamos" – mintió con una sonrisa forzada – "Me voy a mi cuarto. No tengo hambre, no cenaré" – con eso, dio por terminada la conversación y salió de la cocina.

Para llegar a su habitación, tuvo que pasar por la sala. Allí ni se atrevió a mirar a Yue ni a Yukito, tan sólo continuó. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Con su espalda apoyada en aquel trozo de madera que separaba su habitación del pasillo, se sentó en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Se sentía sucia, insignificante, manipulada... Tantas cosas a la vez; era muy difícil explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Necesitaba salir del departamento, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Recordó a Shaoran. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado que Yue la tocara, pero él era el único que podía calmar aquella tristeza que sentía en su interior, lo necesitaba a su lado en ese momento, necesitaba que le dijera que la amaba y que ella era una persona importante.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo. Se acercó a una mesita que había y que, sobre ella, se encontraba el teléfono. Tomó el auricular mientras marcaba el número del hogar de su jefe. Tan sólo esperaba que fuese Shaoran quién contestara. Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

- "_¿Diga? Habla Li_" – era la voz varonil de su amante, la reconocía muy bien.

- "¿Sha-Shaoran? Soy yo, Sakura" – tartamudeó un par de veces por culpa de las lágrimas.

- "_¿Sakura?_" – dijo sorprendido – "_¿Qué sucede?_"

- "¿P-Podemos vernos en el parque Ueno?" – se secó una nueva lágrima.

- "_Eh... Bueno, yo..._"

- "Por favor"

- "Es demasiado arriesgado, Sakura" – ella no le contestó, ya que sabía que Shaoran tenía razón - "¿Estas llorando?" - preguntó al escuchar un sollozo de parte de la chica.

- "Por favor, Shaoran" – volvió a rogar, sin prestar atención a la pregunta de su amante – "Necesito estar con alguien ahora"

- "_Esta bien_" – se resignó él. Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa, opacada por las lágrimas – "_Nos vemos en el estanque Shinobazu en quince minutos_"

- "Sí, adiós" – se despidió y colgó.

Y así, sin despedirse de nadie y agradeciendo que su hermano hubiese llevado a los invitados al comedor, Sakura tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

7:36pm.

Se encontraba en el lugar en el que acordaron encontrarse. Aún, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado varios minutos, no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba impaciente, necesitaba que Shaoran llegara. Se sentía tan sucia, tan triste, tan sola. Se abrazaba a si misma para poder encontrar el consuelo que en ese momento necesitaba. Era como una maldición; cuando por fin pensaba que podía escapar del dolor, cuando por fin creyó que el pasado ya no la atacaría más, todo volvía a ser la oscuridad de antes, todo volvía a ser como antes en el pasado. Tal vez, aún peor.

- "¿Sakura?" – murmuró Shaoran sorprendido al ver a su amante tan destrozada.

La aludida levantó su vista para mirar a su ser amado con sus ojos esmeraldas ahora cristalinos y tristes. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la banca en la que estaba y se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran, quién la recibió con gusto. Sakura lloró entre sus brazos, mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

- "Perdóname, perdóname, Shaoran" – decía entre llanto Sakura.

Esta confesión, al ambarino lo sorprendió. Tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella, la obligó mirarlo a los ojos.

- "¿Qué sucedió?" – preguntó en un tono suave, que hizo estremecer a la chica.

La oji-verde no quería contar nada, ya tenía mucho dolor con tan sólo recordar lo que pasara, más dolor le causaría contarlo, especialmente por las acciones que los demás pudiesen llegar a tener. Sakura volvió a apoyar su rostro en el pecho de él. Shaoran no preguntó más.

- "Dime que me quieres" – ordenó Sakura.

- "Te... Te amo" – Shaoran mostró un intenso rojo en sus mejillas al confesar sus sentimientos.

La castaña elevó su mirada para verlo a los ojos, y, sin pensarlo más, acercó sus labios a los de él para fundirse en un agradable beso. Él correspondió. Eso era lo que Sakura necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse querida y respetada, y, por ahora, Shaoran era el único que podía entregarle esa satisfacción.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

PEEERDOOON! TT Perdón fans de Yue, no me maten, si? Perdón! Soy inocente!... Bueno, en verdad no, pero LO SIENTO! T.T También, perdón por la tardanza, pero, lamentablemente, mis vacaciones terminaron y regrese al colegio ¬¬ además de que no estaba muy segura de cómo seguir este capítulo. Pero aquí lo tienen! Me perdonan:D jajajaja Tan sólo espero que les haya gustado! Les gusto? Si?... no? T.T Dejen sus comentarios, para ver que puedo arreglar en el prox cap (en el que espero demorarme menos! Aunque lo dudo, los profesores ya comenzaron a llenarme de cosas para esta semana! ¬¬)

Lamento si no hubieron muchas escenas s+s, pero tenia ya que rebelar el secreto de Tomoyo y tenia que hacer aparecer a Yue a la historia:D:D Además, batí mi record. 31 paginas en Word por este cap:D:D:D siii! ... Y ya verán lo que se viene en el prox capitulo:P jojojojojo. Soy muy mala:P

Ah, y gracias por la información de la canción "At the beginnig" a todos los que me la dieron. Ya saben esta hermosísima canción pertenece a Richard Marx y Donna Lewis, y es de la banda sonora de la película Anastacia!

Bueno, espero de sus reviews. Ahora responderé los del cap anterior. Que fueron varios! o que feliz me hacen! Ya tengo 67 reviews:O MUCHAS GRACIAS!

JuliaSakura: O.o Como desearía yo poder escribir cosas como las que salieron en las canciones, pero, lamentablemente, no puedo! T.T Jajaja... Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también:D besos!

Hermione L. Potter. G: Me alegro que te haya gustado la escena del despacho! Espero que este cap también! Gracias por los ánimos!

Waterlily lozania: Missing! Esa canción también es muy bonita! Tmb me encanta esa canción de Evanescence. Isn't someone missing me?.. ya me emocione otra vez! Uu jajaja... :O Si dices que Antiguos Conocidos estuvo largo, espera a como sigue este! Estoy LLENA de ideas y cada vez aparecen mas y mas, no se como las voy a poner en la historia, pero espero poder hacerlo. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ese fic, la verdad ese fue el segundo que hice. Ah! Por cierto! Aprovecho de agradecerte por el review que dejaste en mi otra historia: "Aun así, te sigo amando". Muchas gracias, pero, lamentablemente, no creo que pueda hacerle una continuación. Estoy mas preocupada de esta, lo siento:(... pero MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Cami Jara: Holaa amigui! Jajaja... Dudo que leas esto, porque recien vas en el cap 5 ¬¬, pero bueenooooooooo... Ojala que si lo hagas! ) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, amiga! Te quero mucho! Y espero que termines de leer mi fic rápido, necesito de tu comentario profesional! Alo? Jajaj xD

SakuCerezo4: Me alegra que te haya gustado el otro cap! De seguro que en le prox cap se veran mas escapes de la pareja s+s, especialmente por que veremos el asenso de Sakura! Jajaja xD... Bueno, espero de tus comentarios y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

carrie10: Muchas gracias por tu review, y tienes razon, aquí habra mucho lio! Jojojo.

Yop: Muchas gracias por la info, espero este cap tmb te haya gustado. Besos!

Serenity-Princess: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que hayas podido grabar los besos! Espero que con lo que paso en este cap puedas imaginar un poco lo que Yue le hizo a Saku! Bueno, gracias por tu comentario, y perdoname por la tardanza:D

DarkHinata: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado!

Danielita: Gracias por tu comentario! Y por seguir este fic cap por cap:D

Sakume Nohara: Cierto que Saku y Shao se ven bien juntos? Jajaja... Que bueno que lo de sacude las cortinas te haya gustado, la verdad fue lo unico que se me ocurrio UuUU! Jajajaja Aunque igual fue medio... extraño! Jajaja... Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero el colegio no me permitió terminar este cap antes! ( Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Aneth: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, me alegro mucho!... Y mira, a Touya le traera problemas eso de no poder expresarle sus sentimientos a Nakuru, ella y atiene todo un plan para vengarce de Touya! Jajaja... Y aquí tienes la respuesta de porque Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron... Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Besos!

Valita: Te quiero amiga, digas o no digas tonteras! Jajajaja... Gracias por tu apoyo chica, ya te he dicho muchas veces lo importante que eres para mi y te lo dire siempre! Bueno? Porque amigas como tu ahí muy pocas! Te quiero!

Princes of Light: Si, pobre Kojishi! T.T... Pero ya veras que ahi un porqué para todo:D:D jojojojojo... No digo mas, porque sino te contare lo que viene después!... Bueno, gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro que te este gustando la historia! Muchas gracias!

Aleirbagpotter: No te preocupes, acción habra de ahora en adelante, tengo muchas ideas en mi malévola cabecita:D :D jojojojo... Gracias por la info! Por tu comentario y tu apoyo! Muchas gracias!

Sakurita lee: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y el fic! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si, Sakura y Shaoran hacen una muy linda pareja! Nos vemos!

HanaTK: Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que ya hayas notado que fue lo que le hizo Yue a Saku!... Si, aunque Saku y Shao esten juntos vienes MUCHOS problemas, lamentablemente! (yo no me canso de hacer sufrir a mis personajes! Jajajaja)... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos!

Kitsune Saki: Espero que hayas podido responder algún par de tus preguntas con este cap, sino, no te preocupes, las respuestas ya vendrán pronto! (Especialmente lo de Yue! Jojojojo) Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos!

Nav!FeR: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y lamento la tardanza, pero como ya sabes, entre de nuevo al colegio y ya no tengo tanto tiempo como para continuar la historia! TT... Y lo siento, aun no he podido leer tu historia, pero lo hare pronto, te lo prometo:) y te dejare mi review! ... Bueno, besos! Nos vemos!

alex-1987: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! o

Lulu: Gracias por tu comentario! Y lamentablemente mis vacaciones ya han terminado! T.T Y bueno, aquí esta el cap 7! Espero te haya gustado! Nos vemos!

Y bueno, les agradezco a todos por sus reviews y sus comentarios! Nos estamos viendo! Adiós!

Satsuki Idaka.


	8. Soñando Contigo

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo VIII**

"_Soñando Contigo"_

Viernes 21 de Noviembre, 8:46am. Revista "Open".

Todos los periodistas se encontraban reunidos en la sala de sus escritorios, atentos a lo que su jefe estaba anunciando. Shaoran se encontraba de pie hablando tan serio como solía ser, mientras que una joven de ojos esmeraldas se encontraba a su lado con su mirada pensativa y perdida en el suelo. No estaba prestando atención, pero eso no importaba, ya que sabía lo que su amante estaba diciendo en ese momento.

- "De ahora en adelante, la directiva de esta revista cambiará" – comentada Li – "Ya no seré sólo yo quién tomé las decisiones, ni quién sea el editor. Quiero cambiar eso, ya que la persona a la que nombraré merece estar en este puesto y, estoy seguro que hará que las vendas se multipliquen, creando cambios en la revista que nos gustarán y nos beneficiarán a todos. Claro que yo también seguiré siendo el editor, pero ahora trabajaremos como un grupo"

- "Es decir, ¿qué ahora tendremos dos jefes, dos editores?" – preguntó uno de los periodistas.

- "Así es. Desde ahora seremos dos personas al mando. Estoy seguro que a todos los que están le aquí les agradará que el asenso sea para ella" – al ver la mirada desconcertada de todos, continuó – "Sí, la nueva editora será una periodista que, aunque se haya incorporado hace tan sólo un par de meses, ha demostrado su gran talento a la hora de escribir, un gran profesionalismo y ha hecho de esta revista la más leída del país gracias a su columna. Supongo que ya todos saben a quién me refiero, a Sakura Kinomoto"

Al escuchar su nombre, despegó la vista del suelo y miró a todos a su alrededor. Todos aplaudían, algunos la miraban sorprendidos y otros con grandes sonrisas. Ella también mostró una pequeña de su parte.

- "De ahora en adelante, Sakura se volverá prácticamente su nueva jefa y será quién tomé la mayoría de las decisiones para las ediciones próximas. Y podrán encontrarla en mi misma oficina, la cual será también la suya" – manifestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La oji-verde abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿¡Misma oficina?... No era que no le gustara la idea, pero ¿no se vería aún más sospechoso?. Miró a la gente a su alrededor, ninguno mostraba señales de desconfianza o de asombro. Suspiró para intentar calmarse. Era muy miedosa, sí, pero ¿quién no cuando se estaba haciendo algo que uno sabía estaba mal? Le estaban mintiendo, engañando a todos, en especial, a dos personas que terminarían muy mal si llegaban a enterarse: su prometido Kojishi y la esposa de su amante. Tan sólo esperaba que no llegarán a saber nada.

- "Bueno, pueden volver a su trabajo" – terminó por decir Shaoran – "Ven, vamos a la oficina" – le dijo a Sakura en un susurro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La castaña, ahora preocupada, lo siguió mecánicamente hasta llegar a su nuevo despacho, en dónde ahora habían dos escritorios en vez de uno. Shaoran cerró la puerta después de que ella pasara, para hacer lo mismo con las persianas.

- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Li, después de un momento de silencio.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y esquivó la mirada de la de él. No, no lo estaba.

- "Sí, lo estoy" – mintió ella – "¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?"

- "No me mientas" – respondió Shaoran, bastante serio – "Ayer me llamaste a mi propia casa pidiendo que nos juntáramos. Ya en el parque no paraste de llorar y ni quisiste decirme cual era la razón para que estuvieras tan mal. Algo te sucede, Sakura. Dime, puedes confiar en mi" – para cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, ya se encontraba enfrente de la chica, tomándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No, no llores, Sakura, no lo hagas frente a él", se dijo a si misma al sentir las pesadas lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero es que, no podía contarle, no era por falta de confianza, al contrario, él era en la única persona en quién confiaba en ese momento. No resistió más, tan sólo lo abrazó mientras mojaba la camisa de él con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Shaoran sólo se limitó a responder al abrazo y acariciarle el cabello, como el día anterior.

No quería perderlo, era por eso que no le decía nada. ¿Contarle que había sido besada por un hombre que era el causante de su pesadilla? No había que pensarlo dos veces. Sabía cómo era su amante, sabía la reacción histérica y las posibles ganas de matar a Yue Tsukishiro que podría llegar a tener si le contaba toda la verdad. No quería empeorar más las cosas, era mucho mejor si mantenía la verdad en secreto, aún cuando se le fuera tan difícil mentir y callar todo.

- "Perdóname, tan sólo perdóname" – aquello lo dijo sin pensar.

- "¿De qué, Sakura? ¿De qué?" – ahora la había separado de él, mientras tenía el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

La aludida se reprendió por lo antes dicho, ¿y si sólo le contaba una parte de la verdad? También era una opción, al fin y al cabo, ella ya llevaba bastante tiempo con "esa" verdad oculta.

- "Lo siento mucho, Shaoran. Perdóname" – volvió a repetir, entre tanto, otras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

- "Sakura, cuéntamelo, por favor" – rogó. No soportaba verla de esa manera y él sin poder hacer nada.

- "Yo... Yo fui besada por otro hombre" – listo, ya lo había dicho, no había marcha atrás. Pero eso sería lo único que saldría de sus labios.

- "¿Por... Por ese Kojishi, cierto?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- "Kojishi aún sigue en Hong Kong" – explicó la castaña.

Él se separó de ella, notablemente molesto, mientras suspiraba. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Qué hacer ante algo así? Su amante había besado a un tercer hombre. Él besaba a una segunda mujer. ¿Qué hacer? Se sentía molesto, ofendido, humillado. Pero sentía que no podía restregarle nada en la cara, ya que, al final, él tenía a su esposa.

- "Perdóname, por favor" – rogó Sakura, entre tanto, se secaba unas nuevas lágrimas.

Al escuchar el sollozo de ella, la miró. Sus ojos se toparon, los de él, enfadados, los de ella, preocupados. Suspiró y gruñó furioso. Era celoso, ¿¡y qué? Para peor le habían sido "infiel", ¿no?. Pero, al ver los ojos de ella, intentaba con toda su razón no decir las palabras que ella esperaba: "Te perdono". Su orgullo no le dejaba decir eso, pero al ver el llanto de Sakura, todo su orgullo se esfumaba.

- "¿Porqué?" – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- "Él me obligó, lo siento Shaoran, yo no quería, en serio"

- "¿Y quién fue ese desgraciado?"

Sakura guardó silencio unos momentos. ¿Decirle que fue Yue o otra persona? Prefirió que fuese la segunda opción.

- "U-Un ex compañero de trabajo" – mintió. Bueno, no mentía del todo, ya que Yue sí fue un compañero de trabajo.

Cerró sus ojos, volviendo a tomar su frente entre sus manos. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¡Nada! Se sentía enfurecido, pero no tenía cara para reprocharle algo así.

- "No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho" – aquellas palabras fueron una punzada en el corazón de Sakura.

- "Lo siento. Él me obligó, yo no quería, en serio. Perdóname, ¿quieres?" – no quería perderlo, no quería.

Maldito de su orgullo, no dejaba que la perdonara.

Al ver el silencio en el ambarino, Sakura se acercó a él temblorosa y lo abrazó. Shaoran no reaccionó ni mucho menos respondió. Al notar esto, elevó su mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de él. Li, al ver aquellas esmeraldas cristalinas, no pudo evitar suspirar. ¿Porqué esa mujer le hacía perder el orgullo, le hacía sentirse tranquilo y completo? Tal vez, porque la amaba.

- "Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder. En serio, yo no quería, perdóname... Estaba tan asustada que no reaccioné. Por favor" – rogaba, dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

Ya, no podía verla así, era demasiado. Dudando e inseguro, la abrazó. Se sintió tan bien abrazándola. No era completamente suya, ella estaba comprometida. Y él tampoco era completamente de ella, ya que él estaba casado. ¿Qué sacaba entonces enojándose, si al final sólo complicaría las cosas? No podía sacarle nada en cara, al final era algo que él mismo hacía. Además, ella estaba arrepentida.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Él también. No aguantaron más las ganas y se besaron. Recorriendo con su tacto el cuerpo del otro, lograron sentir aquellas fantasías que tanto les gustaban. Se separaron y volvieron a mirarse.

- "Ah, Dios, ¿porqué no puedo enojarme contigo?" – dijo Shaoran antes de volver a abrazarla.

Sakura sonrió antes de envolver el cuello de aquel hombre con sus brazos.

- "Te amo" – confesó ella.

- "Y yo a ti"

Se volvieron a mirar. Li secó una última lágrima de la mejilla de Sakura, quién sonrió ante el tacto. Volvieron a besarse.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

11:14pm.

Entró a su departamento, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí. Dejó sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala. No estaba. Fue hacía su dormitorio; tal vez estaba dormida. Abrió la puerta. Nadie, la cama seguía intacta como la había dejado el día anterior antes de irse a su turno. ¿Acaso no llegó a dormir, pensó preocupado. O, quizás sí lo hizo y fue ella quién ordenó la cama y después salió a algún lugar a desayunar... Lo pensó mejor, ¿Nakuru ordenando camas? No, era imposible. Ella siempre había sido una niña consentida, que llevaba una tropa de mucamas a su espalda recogiendo toda su basura. De seguro que ni siquiera sabía cómo ordenar sábanas. Suspiró mientras se dirigía a la sala.

- "Nakuru, ¿dónde estas?" – murmuró Touya antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? Esperaba que no. ¿Y... si se había metido con otro hombre? Mostró una mueca de desagrado al pensar eso, su ceño se frunció más de lo típico y sus manos formaron un puño en donde descargaba toda su ira. No, Nakuru no era así. En todo el tiempo en que ella lo comenzó a tratar como su novio, siempre le había sido fiel. Siempre le decía que lo amaba, algo que él no podía responder. Mas, tal vez ella se cansó de esperar aquella respuesta.

- "No, Touya, sácate eso de la cabeza" – se dijo.

Como deseaba que ella estuviese junto a él en ese instante. Así podría decirle todo. La extrañaba... ¿Él... extrañando a una mujer? Algo imposible de creer, pero era cierto. Punto. Esa Nakuru había cambiado muchas cosas en él, había creado nuevas sonrisas, le había echo sentir cosas que, para él, antes eran estúpidas y sin importancia. Pero, ahora, todo era distinto; no podía dejar de pensar ni un momento en ella, todo estaba alrededor de esa mujer, todo... Nakuru Akisuki era todo. Sí, esa era la mejor explicación, definición. Nunca pensó, imaginó que una mujer pudiese llegar a significar tanto en su vida, ni siquiera Kaho Mizuki había significado tanto para él, y eso que su relación duró casi cuatro años. No, Nakuru era distinta, tenía esa chispa, ese "algo" que la hacía especial, causando en él ricas e inolvidables sensaciones. La amaba. ¿Cuándo lo admitió? Hace muy poco.

Nakuru siempre lo presentó ante los demás como su novio. Siempre lo besaba. Siempre se entregaba a él. Siempre lo trató como si en verdad tuviesen un noviazgo. Pero, para él, las cosas fueron distintas. Nunca la llamaba, siempre negó tener una novia, no le hacía regalos, no la trataba como si tuviesen una relación, muchas veces la trató de una manera indiferente. Mas, aunque él negara que no eran novios cuando ella lo confesaba ante las demás personas, nunca le habló o le gritó diciéndole que no soportaba su presencia o que dejara de tratarlo de esa forma. ¿Porqué? Por la simple razón que, al final, le encantaba estar con ella, le encantaba saber que él significaba todo para Nakuru. Nunca lo admitió ni lo confesó. ¿La razón? Miedo, vergüenza, orgullo... Muchas cosas. Ni siquiera era capaz de confesarle que la amaba. ¿Porqué de una vez por todas no se lo decía y punto? Ella estaba enamorada de él, siempre se lo decía. Entonces, ¿porqué temer si al final es para mejor?. No lo sabía.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de su departamento abrirse junto a una risa. Risa que él, Touya, reconoció de inmediato: era Nakuru, la dueña de sus pensamientos.

- "Sí, no te preocupes" – escuchaba que decía ella mientras entraba a la sala.

Se necesitaba una palabra para describir el aspecto de Nakuru en ese momento: desastroso. Su peinado se encontraba totalmente desecho, continuaba con la ropa del día anterior, la cual se encontraba totalmente arrugada y hasta fuera de lugar. Su maquillaje se encontraba totalmente corrido, especialmente en los labios –desconcertante para el pobre Touya-. En una mano llevaba su celular con el que se encontraba hablando en ese momento, y en la otra llevaba sus dos zapatos de taco alto. Una sonrisa burlona, coqueta y traviesa habitaba en sus labios. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaba completamente borracha.

- "Sí, estoy bien" – rió luego de apoyarse en la pared. Todo culpa del alcohol. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie – "¡No digas eso! ¡No lo estoy!" – volvió a reír – "Ya, nos vemos. Sí, a las ocho. Estaré bien. Adiós" – y colgó.

Touya la miraba entre furioso, ofendido y dolido. No podía aceptar lo que estaba viendo. ¿Nakuru borracha? Bueno, sí, un par de veces la había visto excederse con el alcohol, pero nunca la había visto en tal estado.

- "¿Dónde estabas?" – preguntó serio.

Nakuru rió por tercera vez.

- "Divirtiéndome, querido Touya. Disfrutando de la vida"

- "¡Son las once de la mañana! ¡Ni siquiera te preocupas de llamar!" – alegó furioso.

Ella respondió con una nueva risa.

- "Oh, vamos, no te pongas de esa manera"

- "¿¡Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Tienes treinta y dos años, Nakuru! ¡No puedes estar emborrachándote!"

Una risa burlona y despreocupada fue lo que recibió como respuesta.

- "¿Con quién estabas?" – dijo, un poco más tranquilo.

- "Con un amigo" – respondió traviesa.

El semblante desconcertado, celoso, enfurecido, perplejo de Touya la hizo volver a reír.

- "¿¡Cómo que con un amigo?"

- "Sí, con un grandioso, guapo, agradable, tierno, millonario, romántico, amable, maravilloso y hermoso amigo" – diciendo esto, se separó del muro y se lanzó hacía el sillón más cercano, como una completa enamorada – "Ah... ¿dije guapo?" – rió.

Touya estaba que quemaba de los celos. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Su Nakuru con otro hombre? Alejó su mirada de ella, al notar que lo observaba. Estaba furioso.

- "Lo pase estupendo. Nunca se conocen personas como él" – comentó antes de volver a levantarse – "Bueno, iré a mi cama"

Mas, no dio dos pasos cuando comenzó a tambalearse para después caer. Touya notó aquello y corrió hacía ella para alcanzar a tomarla de la cintura para que no se golpeara. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Él podía sentir el olor a alcohol que venía de la boca de ella, pero no le importaba, no mientras pudiese ver esos ojos. Los dos hechizados, olvidándose completamente del mundo, de los enojos, de los celos, de todo. Acercaron sus rostros, un pequeño roce y Nakuru volvió a la realidad. Se separó de Touya, se levantó con dificultad, la misma con la que caminó hacía su habitación para encerrarse en ella. Él suspiró. Seguía enfadada.

- "Te amo, ¿acaso no puedes comprenderlo?" – susurró él un tanto triste para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Por otro lado, Nakuru cerraba la puerta con doble llave. ¿Qué si estaba borracha? La verdad, no. Bueno, había tomado, pero era para que todo fuese más real. Todo había sido una actuación para sacarle celos a Touya, desde su borrachera, el estado de su peinado y de su ropa, su aliento, el tambaleo, incluso la llamada. Todo había sido planeado. Había pasado la noche en un hotel, había llegado a esa hora a propósito para que él la viera, había corrido su maquillaje, destruido su peinado, tomado un poco para el aliento. Actuación que casi se acaba cuando estuvo apunto de besarlo. No podía caer en las trampas de Touya, aún cuando todo su cuerpo aclamara por eso. En lo único que no había mentido o actuado había sido en lo de esa cita. "A las ocho", había dicho. Sí, aquel día tendría una cita con Spinel Sunada, aquel hombre de oscuros cabellos que había conocido la noche anterior. Con él, podría sacarle celos a Touya fácilmente. Y, lo mejor de todo, es que ya lo había hecho con su impecable actuación.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

2:31pm. Departamento de los Hiraguizawa.

"Ten paciencia, vamos. Tú siempre la has tenido, no te alarmes. Si lo haces, ella se molestara. Ella se irá pronto, no te preocupes. Si tienes paciencia de seguro pasará más rápido el tiempo. Vamos, tranquilo. Respira hondo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... ¡Diablos! ¿¡Qué nunca se piensa callar? Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Que mujer más atrevida, desquiciante!", todo eso y más era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Eriol al escuchar las palabras de su suegra: Sonomi Daidouji.

Una mujer de ya avanzados años, pasados de los cuarenta –aunque ella lo negase-. Viuda, de corto cabello rojizo y grandes ojos azules, como los de su esposa. Algo histérica, trabajadora y sobre protectora eran las tres cualidades que la definían perfectamente. Mujer de negocios, dueña de una de las jugueterías más grandes de Japón. Completamente distinta a su mujer.

Eriol llevaba ya casi una hora y media escuchando las palabras de Sonomi, algo que lo desquiciaba, lo ponía histérico. Bastante extraño en él, pero también era humano, su paciencia también se agotaba, y Sonomi era una persona con la que uno podría perder el quicio fácilmente.

En ese momento, se encontraban en la sala de la casa, tomando un café. Ya habían almorzado y sus energías estaban completamente renovadas, no como la histeria del único hombre que se encontraba allí.

- "Eriol" – lo llamó aquella mujer, Sonomi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – "¿Cuándo piensan mudarse?" – preguntó.

El aludido alzó una ceja sin comprender.

- "Esta casa es muy pequeña, en especial ahora que viene el bebé. ¿Cómo esperas que el niño juegue, que mi Tomoyo pueda sentirse tranquila en un lugar tan estrecho? Es decir, es un departamento" – comentó Sonomi, resaltando la última palabra.

El oji-azul rodó sus ojos desesperado, sin creer lo que oía. Siempre lo mismo. Sonomi siempre tenía que estar en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, siempre juzgando todas sus decisiones con el pretexto de que "era lo mejor para Tomoyo".

- "Estoy bien aquí, mamá" – dijo la esposa de Eriol – "Y el bebé también lo estará. De seguro que podremos mudarnos cuando sea necesario. Cuando el bebé nazca"

Sonomi mostró una mueca de disgusto, de desacuerdo con lo planteado por su hija. Se dirigió nuevamente Eriol.

- "¿Y cuando piensas trabajar?" – le preguntó – "El niño y Tomoyo necesitaran de muchas cosas. Claro, yo podría pagar mucho de eso, pero ¿quieres, acaso, darle tan mala impresión a tu hijo? ¿Quieres volverte un hombre vago, flojo, consentido? Yo no permití que te casarás con Tomoyo para que ella te mantenga o, peor aún, yo. ¿O es que acaso te casaste con mi hija sólo por mi dinero?" – guardó dos segundo de silencio, en los que Eriol no pudo responder, y continuó – "Lo sabía. Eres como todos. No les importa si dañan a alguien con tal de conseguir dinero y a una mujer bonita. Inaceptable" – manifestó antes de volver a tomar un sorbo de su café.

Ya, esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡No podía permitir algo así! Ya había pasado por alto muchas cosas, pero no iba a dejar que su suegra lo llamara vago y asegurara que no amara a Tomoyo. Se levantó furioso de su asiento y miró a Sonomi con un semblante enfadado que era completamente extraño en él.

- "¿¡Cómo puede decir una cosa así?" – no gritaba, mas su tono de voz era alto para alguien tan apacible como él – "¡Si no estoy trabajando en estos momentos es porque quiero prestarle más atención a su hija! ¡Yo amo a Tomoyo, señora, no estoy con ella por su dinero! ¡Usted no tiene ni un derecho de venir a mi casa y tratarme de esa forma! ¡Mucho menos de juzgar las decisiones que yo y Tomoyo tomamos, echándome a mí la culpa de todo! ¡Por si no se ha dado cuenta, apenas soporto su estadía en esta casa! ¡Los problemas que tenga yo con su hija, son de nosotros y no de su incumbencia! ¿¡Qué acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¡Ya estoy harto de que interrumpa mis momentos con Tomoyo, de que se aparezca aquí cada vez que se le plazca y que critique y critique sin saber el contexto de nada! ¡Por un momento, por favor, cállese y escúchenos! ¡Somos nosotros la pareja, usted no tiene por qué estar en medio! ¡¡Déjenos tranquilos!" – lo último ya dicho sí había sido un grito.

Respiró hondo para intentar calmarse, él no era así, pero cuando perdía la paciencia... cuidado. Miró a las dos mujeres: Tomoyo lo miraba completamente sorprendida, mientras que Sonomi se mostraba humillada y enojada. Nunca, pero es que nunca, en toda su vida había sido tratada de esa forma, al contrario, siempre la habían tratado con respeto y admiración. No podía tolerar algo así.

- "¿¡Quién te crees para tratarme de esa forma?" – levantándose de su asiento, dijo esas palabras – "¡No tienes derecho de gritarme así! ¡Soy tu suegra, la mamá de tu esposa! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que deje que te casarás con ella! ¡Sólo eres un ordinario, roto, sin educación, un vago! ¡De seguro no trabajarás nunca y luego me pedirás de rodillas que yo pague todas tus deudas, ¿no! ¡Insolente! ¡Bueno para nada! ¡Tan sólo quieres a Tomoyo por mi dinero! ¡Pero no pienses que te daré algún centavo a ti!"

- "¡No tengo porqué hacerlo, señora!" – respondió Eriol – "¡Menos se lo pediría a usted! ¡Una mujer histérica, calculadora, manipuladora y que cree que todo tiene que ser a su manera! ¡Pero no, yo no voy a permitir que usted venga a mi casa y cree de ella un hogar insoportable y frío! ¡Menos ahora que viene el bebé, quién es mi hijo y lo criaré de la manera que yo quiera! ¡Al igual que a mi familia que la manejaré como yo lo desee! ¡No tengo porqué estar escuchando sus insultos ni mucho menos sus quejas! ¡Si no le gusta la forma en que manejo todo esto, puede retirarse ahora por la puerta! ¡Y si lo desea, lo cual será mucho mejor para todos, tiene el derecho a no regresar jamás!"

- "¡Pues yo no voy a permitir que tú, un poco hombre, malcrié a mi nieto y vuelva un infierno la vida de mi hija! ¡No eres na...!"

- "¡Ya! ¡Basta!" – interrumpió Tomoyo con un grito, que hizo callar a su madre y a su esposo.

Sonomi y Eriol la miraron algo sorprendidos y callados, pero sin borrar sus enfadados semblantes.

- "¿¡Quieren dejar de gritar? ¡Parecen niños chicos respondiéndose!" – no gritaba, pero su tono de voz era elevado para ser ella – "¡No voy a permitir que se griten de esa forma delante de mí!"

Los aludidos se miraron completamente enfadados, ofendidos. Eriol se cruzó de brazos, mientras Sonomi tomaba su cartera y su abrigo.

- "Si me disculpan, me retiro. No voy a soportar tantos insultos. Y tú, Tomoyo, tal vez deberías recapacitar sobre tu decisión de haberte casado con este hombre" – dijo seria.

- "¡Mamá!" – la regañó – "Yo amo a Eriol, no lo dejaré. Ya tomé mi decisión y es la que me complace" – diciendo esto tomó la mano de su esposo.

- "Aún así, deberías hacerlo. A veces el amor no es suficiente, cariño... Bueno, me retiro" – y sin decir más, Sonomi se retiró del departamento de su hija.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró, Tomoyo soltó la mano de su esposo para colocarse frente a él y mirarlo con un semblante enfadado.

- "¿Porqué la trataste así?"

- "¿Y qué quieres que hiciera, que la aplaudiera por sus palabras?" – alegó él, sarcásticamente.

- "No, pero no esperé que reaccionaras de esa forma. Tenle paciencia, Eriol, compréndela" – dijo Tomoyo, en un tono un poco más suave.

- "Ya lo he intentado muchas veces, amor, pero con tu madre es imposible. Tú sabes que si yo pierdo los estribos es por algo que en verdad es desquiciante. ¿No has pensado que si perdí la paciencia es por algo?" – con ese comentario hizo callar a su mujer.

Él tenía razón, su madre sí comenzaba a volverse una molestia. Mas, era su mamá, no podía pedirle que dejara de ir tan seguido a su casa, ni mucho menos que dejara de llamarla tanto. Sonomi había sufrido mucho por el cáncer que tuvo, tenía que comprenderla; esa mujer sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- "Amor" – la llamó Eriol – "Sé lo que piensas, y créeme, yo haría lo mismo si fuese mi madre, pero... Ella tiene que comprender que ahora tú estas formando una familia, que tiene que dejarte ir, que eres mayor y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No puede estar entre nosotros todo el tiempo, ¡tiene que dejarte vivir tu propia vida! Pero, si sigues con esa actitud, si no le dices nada a tu madre, si no haces nada para cambiar eso... ¿Cómo esperas poder estar tranquila?"

Tomoyo agachó su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras. Él tenía tanta razón. Mas, no quería hacer sufrir a su madre. Eriol tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Él le sonrió para mostrarle comprensión, cariño. Ella también lo hizo en forma de agradecimiento. Acercaron sus labios y se fundieron en un beso. Se separaron y se abrazaron.

- "Te amo, ¿está claro?" – confesó él.

Ella sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos para intentar controlarse. Tendría que hablar con su madre, pero era tan difícil. Sonomi era algo impulsiva y malhumorada, especialmente si le llevaban la contra en sus palabras o la regañaban. Mas, si no hablaba con su madre –como dijo su esposo momentos antes-, ¿cómo podría vivir pacíficamente?.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

3:11pm.

Su vista perdida en el estanque Shinobazu, sus facciones siendo acariciadas por el viento. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. No quería pensar en nada más, no quería preocupaciones ni tristezas. Mas, era todo tan complicado. Todo se volvía cada vez más difícil. Nunca había sido una persona que quisiera complicarse tanto la vida, que pensara y pensara en sus problemas, al contrario, siempre intentaba olvidarlos intentando preocuparse de otras cosas, cosas que, para él, eran importantes. Pero, cuando la vida comenzaba a sonreírle, a mostrar otros caminos en donde sí se encontraba la tranquilidad... todo se borraba y comenzaba a aparecer en una pesadilla. ¿Porqué aún sentía ese orgullo en su interior? ¿Porqué no podía olvidar aún la confesión que le hizo ella en la mañana? Tal vez, por que estaba herido... "Pero ella está arrepentida, Shaoran, no por nada te lo confesó y te pidió que la perdonaras", pensó.

Ella, mientras, lo miraba preocupada. Se encontraba un poco alejada de él, ya que él lo había pedido. No podía verlo así. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan serio... tan triste, preocupado. No sabía bien que pensaba y eso la atormentaba. "Tal vez está pensando en sus hijos, en su matrimonio", pensó triste. Sí, de seguro era eso. Es decir, ¿cómo va a ser posible que este triste por su confesión de haber besado a otro hombre?... No creía que fuese eso, él tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar. No quería perderlo, mas un inexplicable sentimiento la inundaba. Era algo inexplicable; de un momento a otro sentía que Shaoran no se preocupaba por ella, que sólo la tenía a su lado como una "salida" un "escape" para sus problemas matrimoniales... Siempre iba a ser su familia su prioridad, lo tenía bastante claro; algunas acciones de él se lo confirmaban.

Llevaban poco tiempo juntos, era cierto, pero Shaoran a veces cancelaba alguna de sus juntas por sus hijos. "Es que le prometí a Aiko y a Ryuu que jugaría y cenaría con ellos", "es que les dije que iríamos al parque de diversiones"... Esas eran algunas de las explicaciones que le daba cuando cancelaba. Claro, siempre le pedía perdón con alguna junta más en la tarde, o con algún regalo que le entregaba en sus juntas o en la propia oficina. Él nunca podía romper alguna de esas promesas o dejar a sus hijos, aunque fuese una sola vez, en segundo plano. No le gustaba sentirse en segundo lugar, mas era eso lo que era y tenía que acostumbrarse. Tal vez, estaba celosa de la atención que su amante le ponía a sus hijos.

Al ver que él agachaba la cabeza, se preocupó aún más. No podía verlo así. Sakura, con paso lento, se acercó a Shaoran y lo abrazó por la espalda. Éste no se resistió, pero tampoco respondió.

- "¿En qué piensas?" – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fin, él se giró y la miró a los ojos, con un semblante angustiado.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó la oji-verde al ver el rostro de su amante.

- "No... es decir, sí" - ¿porqué dudaba? Tenía derecho de saber toda la verdad, ¿no?.

- "¿Qué pasa, entonces?"

Shaoran se mostró inseguro. ¿Decirle su preocupación o no? No quería angustiarla, pero el hecho de saber que ha besado a otro hombre lo atormentaba más y más. Era tan extraño, ¡fue sólo un beso! Eso no significa nada. Entonces, ¿porqué se sentía tan inseguro?.

-"¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó al notar su silencio.

-"No puedo sacarme de la cabeza que besaste a otro tipo" – terminó confesando bruscamente.

Después de eso, Shaoran le dio la espalda a Sakura y fijó su vista al estanque. La castaña estaba sorprendida. "Así que sí estaba pensando en mí", se dijo en su mente. Bueno, pero eso no importaba. Tenía que explicarle las cosas a su jefe.

-"Pero... tú me perdonaste" – dijo confundida.

-"Que te haya perdonado no significa que lo olvide" – explicó, sin mirarla.

-"Tienes que hacerlo" – diciendo esto, se colocó junto a él y lo obligó a mirarla – "Shaoran, yo no lo besé por que quería, él me obligó"

-"¿Y cómo quieres que crea eso?" – dijo en forma seria, sin pensar en sus palabras.

-"¿Acaso no confías en mí?" – preguntó sorprendida, dolida.

-"Sí, lo hago, pero..." – se agarró su cabeza con sus manos. No sabía qué pensar.

-"Pues entonces, créeme" – tomó las manos de su amante entre las suyas. Shaoran la miró, ella a él. Sakura le sonrió – "Pareces un niño haciendo puchero" – rió después de decir eso.

Shaoran alzó una ceja un tanto molesto. No le agradaba que se rieran de él y mucho menos que se rieran de su rostro triste siendo que apenas lo exhibía.

Sakura calmó su risa al ver el rostro molesto de su amante.

-"Te amo, Shaoran" – testificó con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro del aludido con su mano – "Es por eso que estoy contigo, es por eso que me escondo, que arriesgo el odio de mucha gente... Todo por ti. Por que no quiero dejarte, por que te necesito a mi lado, por que eres todo... Por que te amo" – no pudo evitar sonrojarse al decir todas esas palabras, sin embargo, nunca se cansaría de decirlas.

El dueño de aquellos profundos ojos cafés mostró una pequeña sonrisa, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Con tan sólo esas palabras bastaba para que él olvidara todo su orgullo y volviese a confiar en ella. Nunca pensó que una mujer pudiese manejarlo tan fácilmente, siendo que detestaba ser manipulado. Ni siquiera su propia esposa había logrado que él sintiese todas esas sensaciones: el sentirse completo, el poder olvidar todo su enojo y sus preocupaciones con tan sólo una sonrisa o una mirada, el sentirse volar con cada beso.

-"También te amo, Sakura"

La castaña soltó las manos de su amante, entrelazó sus brazos tras el cuello de él mientras sentía las caricias que él comenzaba a proporcionarle en su cintura; acercaron sus rostros, cerraron cada uno sus ojos... Se besaron.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Nuevamente, sus mentes se encontraban despreocupados de los demás. No había nada, nadie. Mas, debían admitir que dentro de sus corazones si había un gran deseo: poder ser libres. Como querían poder estar los dos juntos por siempre, tranquilos y sin tener que esconderse, sin los miedos que toda aquella aventura traía. Deseaban poder estar así, unidos por siempre, poder gritarles a todos que se amaban, poder demostrárselo a todos, poder formar un futuro juntos. Pero era imposible. ¿Porqué no se conocieron antes? ¿Porqué cuando ya no eran libres? ¿Porqué? Tal vez, fue por que justo en esos momentos cada uno perdía la fuerza para continuar. Sin embargo, ahí apareció el otro, entregándole esperanza, confianza, deseos de seguir luchando por ser felices... juntos.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

Se separaron, muy a su pesar, pero sus pulmones exigían oxígeno. Se miraron a los ojos. Shaoran apoyó su frente sobre la de Sakura, cerrando cada uno sus ojos para poder concentrarse en sentir el aroma del otro, el cariño, el calor que se entregaban mutuamente. Querían estar así por siempre.

-"¿Damos un paseo?" – interrumpió Sakura el momento.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido, topándose con las esmeraldas y la sonrisa de ella. Se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Se separaron, pero se tomaron de las manos. Comenzaron una calmada caminata por el parque. No se decían nada, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Tan sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. En ese momento y por culpa del viento, pétalos de flores de cerezo comenzaron a caer de los árboles, decorando el paisaje.

-"¡Mira, Shaoran!" – dijo Sakura bastante contenta.

El aludido obedeció, dejando escapar un susurro.

-"Son flores de cerezo"

El emisor sintió como la mano de su amante se soltaba de la suya. En ese instante, Sakura había salido con paso rápido hacía la caída de los pétalos, bailando, jugando, sonriendo y moviéndose mientras estos caían. Shaoran se sonrojó ante la escena; era totalmente hermoso.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Eso era cierto. Ella, Sakura, soñaba con un lugar en dónde poder estar con su amado. Sin ataduras, sin tener que dar explicaciones, sin angustias ni miedos... Sólo ella y él. ¿Porqué no podía ser feliz? ¿Porqué siempre que tenía algo hermoso, había algo que lo volvía angustia?. Cómo le gustaría poder correr e irse, alejarse de todo, de todos, pero junto a él, junto a su amado Shaoran. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre.

Detuvo su juego y lo miró. Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros alejados de él. Gente pasaba a su lado mirándolos extraños, pero no les importaba... No mientras pudiesen verse a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron. Shaoran comenzó a caminar hacía ella, Sakura hacía él. Se tomaron las manos, se miraron a los ojos, se fundieron en un abrazo. Ambos sintieron como se les cortaba la respiración, como sus pies se soltaban de la tierra. Se separaron un poco para volver a mirarse a los ojos, volviendo a besarse, volviendo a sentir aquel mundo en dónde sólo estaban ellos dos.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

Se separaron y, tomados de la mano, retomaron su camino. Caminaban sin rumbo fijo, no lo necesitaban, mientras estuviesen juntos, nada importaba. Cada uno pensaba en lo suyo, pero siempre era el otro el que los hacía sonreír y el era el dueño de sus pensamientos. Sakura detuvo su caminata atónita. Shaoran la miró preocupado.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué esa cara?" – preguntó.

-"Ven, vamos, tenemos que correr" – se notaba asustada.

Sakura comenzó a jalar de la mano de Shaoran para que este hiciera lo que le decía, pero Shaoran hacía caso omiso de eso, ya que estaba preocupado por la reacción de la joven.

-"Pero... ¿porqué?"

-"Tú secretaria viene en sentido opuesto a nosotros, sino corremos ahora, nos pillara" – explicó.

Shaoran miró hacía al frente, y sí, ahí caminaba su secretaria... ¡En sentido opuesto que ellos! Se encontraba buscando algo en su cartera, por lo que aún no había notado la presencia de los amantes.

-"¡Vamos!" – gritó él antes de salir corriendo hacía los árboles de cerezo.

Sakura lo siguió, sin soltar la mano de él. Comenzaron a correr entre los árboles, con sonrisas en sus rostros, intentando poder esconderse de la demás gente. Pararon cuando creyeron que ya no podrían verlos. Se miraron mientras jadeaban. Sakura rió y Shaoran se contagió con su risa.

-"Nuestra aventura del día de hoy" – rió la oji-verde.

Sus risas se apagaron y nuevamente se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Shaoran se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su flor.

-"Te amo, pequeña" – bueno, tenían siete años de diferencia, podía decirle pequeña, ¿no?.

-"Y yo a ti"

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

Sonrieron ambos, sin embargo, en sus ojos apareció un triste brillo. Tenían que esconderse, no podían, ni siquiera, caminar por las calles tranquilos. Era eso lo que querían; olvidar esa vida que llevaban y poder caminar juntos. Algo imposible, pero, cada vez que estaban los dos solos, una pequeña esperanza de que eso fuese ocurrir inundaba sus corazones. Tal vez, no era algo imposible, sino que "no debido". Él no podía abandonar a sus hijos, menos ahora que sabía toda la tortura por la que pasaban. ¿Podrían a llegar a ser felices? Podría ser, pero tenía que ser con el otro.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, acarició su rostro mientras ella se sonrojaba ante el tacto, y, en un rápido movimiento, besó sus labios. Luego, al separarse, miró su reloj de pulsera.

-"Tenemos que volver al trabajo, ya es tarde" – manifestó él.

Sakura susurró un "sí" algo triste. Su pequeña alegría iba a tener que ser borrada, ya que tendrían que comenzar a actuar nuevamente. Shaoran lo notó.

-"No te preocupes, recuerda que ahora compartimos oficina" – dijo en tono pícaro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-"Es cierto. Bueno, yo entraré primero a la revista"

-"Está bien"

Y, de esa manera, partieron su viaje hacía el edificio donde, nuevamente, tendrían que comenzar a actuar. Una cuadra antes de llegar a su destino, se detuvieron unos segundos. Separaron sus manos que momentos antes se encontraban unidos. Se miraron a los ojos y, sin decir alguna palabra –la verdad, no era necesario-, se besaron.

-"Nos vemos en la oficina" – dijo él cuando se despidieron.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y luego comenzó a marcharse. Él se quedó mirándola hasta perderla de vista. Una sonrisa posaba sus labios. Y por último, cuando ya creyó prudente el tiempo y nadie tendría porqué sospechar, comenzó su ruta hacia su trabajo.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

5:11pm. Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Tomó su maleta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Nadie lo iría a buscar, ya que era una sorpresa que se encontraba de nuevo en su país. Aunque hubiese estado tan poco tiempo fuera, extrañó mucho poder estar en su tierra natal, ¡con tan sólo una semana! ¿Cómo iba a ser cuando se fuese a mudar?... Tal vez fue porque no estuvo ella a su lado. Ella, esa mujer que tanto amaba y a la que había venido a buscar. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de estar con ella, estaba desesperado por poder sentirla entre sus brazos, por hacerla suyo, por casarse con ella. Era esa la razón por la que quería adelantar el matrimonio; esperaba estar casado con Sakura Kinomoto dentro de un mes más si las circunstancias lo permitían. Y, después de eso, dejar esta tierra y partir hacia Hong Kong para ser felices y crear una familia. Eso era lo que él, Kojishi Hagiwara, deseaba y de lo que estaba seguro que se iba a realizar, ya que el paso más importante ya se había dado, consiguiendo una agradable respuesta: un "sí, acepto casarme contigo" de Sakura.

Salió del aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa mientras inhalaba.

-"Desde hoy, todo será tranquilidad y felicidad" – se dijo a si mismo.

Mas, cual iba a ser su sorpresa que lo anterior dicho era algo completamente alejado de la realidad. Aún así y sin sospechar nada, Kojishi se dirigió a pedir un taxi para después ir en rumbo a su hogar, pensando en el posible rostro que iba a tener su prometida cuando la fuese a ver.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

6:49pm. Revista "Open".

Dejó los papeles a un lado mientras bostezaba, luego mostró una sonrisa y miró el lugar en el que se encontraba: su nueva oficina. Se levantó de su nuevo y lujoso escritorio y se dirigió al ventanal. Miró el paisaje. En ese momento, ella era la única que se encontraba en el despacho. Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas entre tanto se abrazaba a sí misma y suspiraba. ¿Cuándo podría ser completamente feliz, se preguntó. Tenía tantos asuntos pendientes y dolorosos que arreglar, tantas cosas que enfrentar que temía... y mucho.

Entró a la oficina y ahí la vio. Ella estaba a espaldas de él, por lo que aún no había notado su presencia en el lugar. Sonrió. Cerró la puerta con sigilo y comenzó a acercarse a la chica. Cuando ya estaba junto a ella, la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo por parte de ella un pequeño respingo. Sakura giró su cabeza, para toparse con dos ojos ámbares.

- "Estamos solos" – comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Shaoran, me asustaste" – dijo ella luego de secarse una lágrima.

-"¿Estabas llorando?"

-"No" – desvió su mirada para que él no notase una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla.

Sin soltar su cintura, Shaoran se colocó frente a su amante dándose cuenta de la marca en sus mejillas y del tono rojo de sus ojos.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó en un tono suave.

Sakura se le quedó viendo con sus ojos cristalinos. Fueron dos segundos, dos segundos en los que se sintió más tranquila, más segura con tan sólo ver los ojos de su jefe. Terminó con la distancia de sus cuerpos gracias a un abrazó que ella recibió de él.

-"Todo estará bien" – susurró Shaoran.

-"Di... Dime me que quieres" – su voz se quebró y varias lágrimas mojaron el pecho del hombre.

Nuevamente esa pregunta, ¿porqué la formulaba tanto? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la amaba? "Te amo, Sakura, te amo", pensó. Mas no quiso cuestionarse más, tal vez necesitaba sentirse apoyada en estos momentos en que lo estaba pasando tan mal: lo de sus amigos y que tuvieran que ocultarse... Esos eran buenos motivos para estar triste, ¿no?.

-"Te amo" – confesó él, separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos – "Te amo y siempre estaré contigo" – se sonrojó al notar una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

Kinomoto no quiso escuchar más, con eso era suficiente.

Acercó su rostro hacía el de él y lo besó. Un beso tranquilo y dulce. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando su amante comenzó a profundizar el beso. La oji-verde prefirió dejarse llevar. Shaoran dejó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello. Sakura sintió como en su garganta comenzaba a formarse un nudo mientras sentía que su estómago era apretado cada vez más fuerte. Las caricias del hombre comenzaron a tomar un doble sentido que ella logró notar. Una de sus manos se encontraba trabajando en su espada y por debajo de su camisa, y la otra comenzaba a deslizarse por su muslo. Sakura intentó responderle, pero no podía, un extraño sentimiento no la dejaba. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse cristalinos y a dejar fluir un par de lágrimas. Los labios de Shaoran volvieron a unirse con los suyos, con una intensidad que ella no le conocía. Intentó responder, pero su mente no la dejaba. "Utilizada. Un objeto. No hay amor. Nada. No le interesas. Sólo un objeto", era lo que una voz en su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez. Un botón de su camisa desabrochado por Shaoran y terminó con las caricias separándose de él. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente e intentó sonreír. Él abrió sus ojos desconcertado.

-"Lo siento" – se disculpó él.

Le sorprendió un poco la reacción de Sakura, ya que en un principio se encontraba respondiendo y de un momento a otro se alejó. Tal vez, era demasiado pronto, ¿no?.

-"No, no importa" – sonrió – "Discúlpame tú a mí"

-"Si no estas lista o no quieres hacerlo aún, te comprendo" – respondió la sonrisa de ella con una de las suyas para que se diese cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras – "No te obligaré a nada, Sakura"

La aludida susurró un leve "gracias" antes de volver a fijar su vista hacía las afueras del edificio. El ambarino notó el semblante preocupado de Sakura, por lo que, para demostrarle apoyo y comprensión, la abrazó por la espalda para después besar su mejilla con cariño. Sakura sonrió. Y así se quedaron: abrazados y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

7:53pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Se encontraba arreglando los últimos toques de su maquillaje y peinado. Él no la había visto arreglada aún. La verdad es que ella apenas había salido de la habitación, sólo lo hizo para almorzar, notando así el enfado de Touya y la ley del hielo que él le estaba proporcionando. Por supuesto, estaba encantada, ya que su plan y actuación habían funcionado... Ya quería ver como se pondría él cuando la viese irse con otro hombre. Se puso sus zapatos taco alto y salió de la habitación. Se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraba en esos momentos Touya, quién al verla alzó una ceja desconcertado. Ella hizo como si no hubiese notado la mirada de él.

-"¿A dónde vamos?" – preguntó él.

-"Querrás decir: a dónde voy" – corrigió despreocupada Nakuru mientras se miraba nuevamente al espejo.

Touya frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, no, no podía ser cierto.

-"¿Cómo que a dónde vas?" – se levantó de su asiento cuando ella se dirigió al baño.

-"Eso. Voy a salir esta noche" – respondió con la misma actitud.

-"¿¡Qué?" – gritó enojado.

Nakuru no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa triunfante y sentirse complacida. Estaba dando resultado: su querido Touya estaba totalmente celoso. Continuó con su actuación mostrando despreocupación.

-"¿Estas sordo, acaso? Ya te lo dije. Hoy tendré una cita"

Los ojos de Touya se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras Nakuru intentaba aguatarse de la risa. "Esto tiene que ser una broma", pensó él. ¿¡Una cita? ¿¡Nakuru saldría con otro hombre?.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso!" – gritó él cuando ella ya había salido del baño y se dirigía nuevamente a la sala.

-"¿Y porqué no? Que yo sepa, no estoy ligada con ningún otro hombre, al contrario, estoy soltera y sin compromisos" – una mirada fría se apoderó de sus ojos.

Eso fue un golpe al corazón de Touya. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Nakuru no era así, ¿o es que acaso él había causado todo esto?... Sí, era eso. Por no decirle sus sentimientos a Nakuru, ella terminó hartándose de él y ahora se encontraba buscando a otro hombre.

-"¡Vives bajo mi mismo techo!" – a pesar de sus pensamientos, no iba a mostrarse triste.

-"¿Y eso qué?"

Desvió su mirada furiosa de la fría de ella. No tenía argumentos para reprocharle algo así.

-"Aún así, no quiero que salgas con ese tipo" – comentó algo más calmado.

-"Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer o que no debo hacer"

-"Yo soy la persona a la que tu llamas 'tu novio'" – le recordó él, esperando que con eso ella olvidara lo de la cita.

-"Y la misma persona que no ha querido formalizar la relación y que me presenta ante sus amigos como tan sólo una amiga. La persona que todo este tiempo ha abusado de mí, la persona que nunca le han importando mis sentimientos... Sí, eso eres, Touya. Creo que es una muy buena definición de tu persona" – con esto, Nakuru dio por terminada la conversación.

Kinomoto iba a continuar, pero el timbre no se lo permitió.

-"Debe ser él" – miró su reloj: 8:00pm – "Vaya, él sí es puntal... No como otras personas que conozco" – y miró de reojo a Touya.

Nakuru salió de la sala y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Touya iba con paso entre enfadado y desilusionado detrás de ella, obviamente iba a ver quién era el tipo que se atrevía a alejar a su Nakuru de él.

-"¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que llegaste!" – saludó Nakuru bastante contenta, algo que enfureció aún más a Touya.

-"Toma, son para ti" – escuchó que dijo el otro tipo, para luego ver un ramo de flores entre las manos de su novia.

-"Gracias, son muy bonitas" – y sonrió. Borró su sonrisa y se dirigió a Touya – "Ponlas en agua, a ver si sirves para algo" – y le entregó el ramo de flores.

El hijo de Fujitaka no dijo nada, tan sólo recibió el ramo. Luego, fijo una mirada asesina hacía la cita de su novia, encontrándose con un hombre algo desconcertante para él; ¿Qué le había visto Nakuru?. Spinel Sunada lo miró algo extrañado.

-"¿Quién es él, Nakuru?" – susurró Spinel al notar la presencia de Touya.

-"Ah, es sólo un amigo"

Spinel se acercó a Touya y le extendió su mano.

-"Spinel Sunada, mucho gusto" – saludó caballerosamente.

Kinomoto no respondió, tan sólo se dio la media vuelta y entró a la sala, dejando a Spinel con el brazo extendido.

-"No te preocupes, él siempre es así de gruñón" – escuchó que dijo Nakuru – "¿Nos vamos?"

-"Esta bien"

-"Pero que caballero eres Spi, tú sí eres alguien que vale la pena" – después de eso, Touya escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Apretó el ramo con fuerza, posando toda su rabia en él. Sin soportarlo más, aventó el ramo contra la ventana. ¡Que furioso estaba! ¡No podía creer lo que estaba pasando! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así? ¿¡Cómo? ¡Ya vería ese tal Spinel! ¡No iba a salir vivo cuando lo viese nuevamente! ¡Nadie tocaba algo que era suyo, nadie! ¿¡Acaso creyó que se iba a quedar con Nakuru? ¡Nadie le gana a Touya Kinomoto! ¡Nadie! ¡Ya se las iba a pagar! ¡No iba a salir vivo!. Intentando controlarse, se sentó en el sofá y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.

-"¿Porqué? ¿Porqué, Nakuru? ¿Porqué haces esto?" – se dijo.

Que tonto, ella ya le había respondido esa pregunta. Todo por que no ha sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos... Sí, él era el culpable de todo. ¿Cómo tan tonto? ¿Porqué no le decía de una vez por todas que lo amaba? ¿Porqué le tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Decirle todo y pedirle perdón por no confesárselo antes? De seguro que no iba a perdonarlo, ya que por culpa de él, Nakuru había sufrido mucho este último tiempo y ahora era él quién estaba pagando las consecuencias.

-"Todo por culpa de la vergüenza" – susurró.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:16pm.

Se detuvo cuando el semáforo mostró la luz roja. Suspiró. Había sido un día completamente extraño. Primero, su amante le confesaba que había besado a otro hombre. Después, él la perdonaba y terminaban demostrándose su amor en el parque. Y por último, ella no quería tener relaciones sexuales con él siendo que segundos antes le decía que lo amaba. Inconsecuencia, esa era la palabra que lo definía todo. Es decir, no había nada de malo en que hicieran el amor, habían estado solos y ya eran bastante maduros para aquello. ¿Qué le sucedía a Sakura, entonces? Algo ocultaba que la ponía tan mal y la hacía comportarse de una manera tan extraña. Pero, ¿qué podía ser?.

-"Mejor no te cuestiones más, Shaoran. De seguro es producto de tu imaginación. Si le sucediese algo, ella te lo contaría" – se dijo a si mismo.

Miró a su derecha encontrándose con una florería, en donde destacaban unas flores de loto, las favoritas de su esposa. "Meiling", pensó. La felicidad de sus hijos dependían de que él y su esposa tuviesen una buena relación, algo que su orgullo se lo impedía cada día un poco más. Pero, ¿qué hacer? No quería ver a sus hijos tristes, pero tampoco quería demostrarle cariño a una persona que lo utilizó todo este tiempo. Sin embargo... la felicidad de sus hijos estaba primero.

Volvió a fijar la vista a la florería. El semáforo mostró verde. Dobló hacía la calle de la derecha y estacionó el auto. Muy a su pesar e intentando decirse que era lo mejor, bajó de su carro y se dirigió hacía la florería. Entró para, pocos minutos después, salir con un bello ramo de flores de loto que le regalaría a su esposa más tarde.

-"Por tus hijos, Shaoran, por tus hijos" – se dijo, para intentar vencer el orgullo.

No sólo tendría que fingir que no tenía una segunda mujer, sino que tendría que actuar un sentimiento de cariño que, obviamente, no sentía. Era lo mejor, tal vez no para él, pero sí para sus hijos, por ellos era capaz de todo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

8:55pm.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué tan sólo no se lo sacaba de la cabeza?. "Porque estás enamorada de él", se respondía. Miró la comida frente a ella, quedaba algo más de la mitad. No es que no le gustara la comida, pero cuando recordaba todo: su plan, las jugadas que había hecho, él; su apetito desaparecía. Pero, ¿por qué? Debería estar contenta: su plan estaba resultando a la perfección, Touya estaba completamente celoso. Podría ser porque, aún después de lo de la cita y el llegar "borracha", él aún no le revelaba sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso esos celos también eran una actuación de Touya para que así ella siguiera creyendo que él sentía algo?... ¿Podría?... Esperaba que no, no quería estar ligada a una ilusión, a una mentira, ser utilizada y rechazada cuando a Touya Kinomoto se le diera la gana. No quería. Su primer matrimonio había sido eso: una maldita ilusión, una falsedad. No deseaba pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

-"Y en un momento uno de mis compañeros llegó y empujó al jefe al charco, fue algo muy cómico. Gracias a Dios que el jefe tenía sentido del humor, de no ser así todos hubiésemos sido despedidos y yo no estaría en donde estoy..." – esa era una parte de la anécdota que en ese momento Spinel se encontraba contándole.

Era un buen hombre. Agradable, simpático, gracioso, aunque algo mujeriego por lo que pudo notar; no llevaban ni una hora en el restaurante y él ya había estado mirando a otras mujeres.

La verdad, no le molestaba –claro que en otras circunstancias sí le hubiese molestado-, apenas se había dado cuenta y es que su mente ahora viajaba en un mundo de fantasías. ¿Por qué no podían hacerse ellas realidad?.

_Find Me Here. Speak To Me._

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you._

_You are the light, that's leading me._

_To the place where I find peace again._

-"Lo siento, señor, no puede pasar sin una reservación" – decía el recepcionista del restaurante.

-"Pues, aunque no me lo permita, lo haré igual" – respondió el hombre.

Cumpliendo su amenaza, comenzó a entrar al lugar con paso fuerte y decidido, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir los brazos del recepcionista recorriendo sus hombros, impidiéndole el paso.

-"¡Suélteme!" – gritó él, mientras intentaba escapar de la presión.

-"Lo siento, pero no puede entrar, señor"

-"¡Le dije que me soltara! ¿¡Es está la forma de tratar a sus clientes?" – con los gritos, ya toda la gente se encontraba mirando la escena. Nakuru y Spinel no eran la excepción.

-"Mira" – le dijo a su acompañante mientras apuntaba hacía el espectáculo que todos se encontraban viendo – "Cómo se nota que existe gente muy poco educada" - comentó

Nakuru abrió sus ojos atónita. ¿Era él?.

- "¿Touya?" – murmuró al reconocerlo.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

El aludido logró soltarse de la presión que el recepcionista ejercía en sus hombros, dejando a éste tirado en el suelo. Después de buscarlos con la mirada, se dirigió a la mesa en donde ella y Spinel se encontraban, mirado a este último con un semblante casi asesino.

-"¿Kinomoto?" – susurró Spinel extrañado al reconocer al susodicho – "¿Acaso viniste a acompañarnos? Por si no te has dado cuenta, es una cita, lo que quiere decir que sólo pueden estar dos personas, no tres" – comentó desafiante.

No pudo decir más, ya que Touya se encontraba agarrando su camisa, despegando sus pies del suelo y acercando su rostro al de él.

Nakuru se levantó de su asiento algo asustada, porque sabía de qué Touya era capaz.

-"Deja a Nakuru tranquila" – amenazó el hijo de Fujitaka – "No quiero que te acerques a ella"

Spinel y Nakuru se sorprendieron ante lo recién dicho.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

-"¡Ella es mía, ¿escuchaste!" – gritó algo furioso al no recibir respuesta.

Sunada frunció tu entrecejo ofendido. En un rápido movimiento, se soltó de las manos de Touya, pero sin separar la distancia de sus enfadados rostros. No tenía miedo, a pesar de que Kinomoto fuese un poco más alto que él, pero confiaba en sí mismo, en especial por todas las clases de defensa personal que había tomado. Nunca se sabía cuando iban a necesitarse, ¿no?.

-"Tú no eres nadie para decir eso" – respondió un desafiante Spinel.

No iba a dejar que aquél sujeto se saliera con la suya. Nunca había perdido en ninguna competencia ni pelea, y esta no sería la primera vez. Menos perdería a una chica, un tema que él manejaba a la perfección.

-"Que yo sepa, tú tan sólo eres un amigo de Nakuru. ¿O es que acaso te enamoraste de ella perdidamente y no eres correspondido?" – Spinel hizo un falso tono de lástima – "¡Que pena! ¡Pobre de ti!" – y rió.

Akisuki miró a su amado, notando así como este ardía de rabia, como era que cerraba sus manos en un puño para poder controlarse.

-"¡Qué patético eres!" – siguió burlándose – "Pero, que lamentable que no puedas estar con ella. Tan sólo eres su amigo, es mejor que lo aceptes" – dijo entre risas, antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Touya.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Desprevenido, Spinel recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago regalado por un triunfante Touya.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

-"Eso es para que aprendas a no meterte ni conmigo, ni con Nakuru, quién, para tu información, es mi novia. Y sí, la amo, pero, afortunadamente, soy correspondido" – confesó Touya.

Nakuru estaba totalmente pasmada, feliz, alegre... Tantos sentimientos inundaban en su corazón y en su cuerpo. ¡Le había dicho que la amaba, ¡había golpeado a otro hombre por ella!.

El oji-celeste se levantó con una mano tocando su estómago. La furia corría por sus venas. No iba a dejar que un sujeto cómo él lo dejará así de humillado, mucho menos frente a Nakuru, una mujer. Miró la sonrisa burlona de Touya y su enojo se intensificó. Y, rápidamente, se acercó a él para plantarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Nakuru ahogó un grito, mientras Touya se tocaba su labio herido. Este último obedeció a su impulso y se lanzó contra Spinel para comenzar a golpearse entre sí.

-"¡Touya, detente!" – gritó Akisuki algo asustada, ya que no quería que alguno de los hombres saliera lastimado – "¡Detente, por favor!" – gritaba sin saber qué hacer, pero sus suplicas no eran escuchadas.

Segundos después, un guardia de seguridad junto a otro hombre separaron a los peleadores, ambos algo heridos por los golpes, pero nada grave. Nakuru se acercó preocupada a Touya, quién se soltó del guardia que lo agarraba. Spinel intentó soltarse de la opresión, algo enfadado al notar que sólo jugaron con él, pero le fue imposible.

-"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Nakuru.

-"Sí" – respondió él mientras se quitaba con su mano un poco de sangre que salía de una herida en su ceja.

Nakuru sonrió y después lo abrazó. Él correspondió.

- "¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?" – preguntó algo dudosa, no quería que la respuesta fuese un no.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Touya mostró una leve sonrisa, para luego asentir, notando el brillo de felicidad que aparecía en los marrones ojos de su novia. Con lágrimas de felicidad, lo volvió a abrazar.

-"Te amo, Touya. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo." – confesaba contentísima.

-"Yo también, Nakuru. Yo también."

Tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos. Acercaron sus labios para luego besarse. Este era el primer beso en que Nakuru no se cuestionaba si era correspondida o no. Era el primer beso que podía gozar sin preocupaciones. "Nos amamos", era lo único en lo que ella podía pensar.

_Cause you're all that I want, you're all that I need._

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all that I want, you're all that I need._

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all that I want, you're all that I need._

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all that I want, you're all that I need, everything, everything._

-"¿Nakuru?" – preguntó Spinel algo preocupado – "¡Nakuru!" – subió el tono de su voz para ver si así ella le prestaba atención.

Y resultó. La susodicha logró salir de su mundo de fantasías. Parpadeó algo desconcertada y miró a su alrededor. No había escándalo, no estaba Touya... Tan sólo ella y Spinel comiendo, como lo habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron al lugar. Es decir, que todo había sido un engaño de su mente. Una ola de tristeza la invadió. Tan sólo había sido un pequeño sueño, nada había pasado, al final, había sido muy bello para ser verdad.

-"Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías?" – preguntó para seguir con la conversación.

"No pienses más en Touya, no más", se repitió.

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

9:06pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Su pierna se movía de arriba abajo, sus brazos cambiaban de posición todo el tiempo, su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre. Notoriamente, Touya estaba completamente desesperado. Aún con haberse tomado un par de cervezas y fumado otro par de cigarrillos no había podido calmarse. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Nakuru en esos momentos? ¿Habría besado a ese tal Spinel?... ¿¡Porqué diablos no podía decirle lo que sentía? ¿¡Porqué le costaba tanto? Si se lo dijera no tendría que pasar por todas estas cosas, al contrario, tal vez ahora estaría junto a ella, abrazados, juntos, los dos solos. ¿Porqué tan tonto y vergonzoso?. Como se odiaba en esos momentos.

- "Te amo, Nakuru, te amo" – suspiró.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y a su pequeña hermana gritar un "ya llegué" algo cansado. Segundos después, Sakura entraba por la puerta de la sala, en dónde él se encontraba.

-"Hola hermano" – saludó ella.

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, monstruo?" – preguntó mostrándose como él siempre era: frío. No quería que su hermana notara su tristeza.

-"Ah, pues... yo..." – comenzó a pensar en una excusa. Su hermano la miraba con una ceja alzada lo que la hacía temer aún más por ser descubierta – "Es que hoy me ascendieron, ahora soy algo así como la segunda editora de la revista y, pues, me llegó bastante trabajo, ya que tengo que seguir con mi columna... y, pues... también tuve que ir a entrevistar a..." – todo esto lo decía bastante rápido y algo nerviosa.

La verdad era que había pasado todo el tiempo con su amante, algo que esperaba que Touya no estuviese sospechando.

-"Ya entendí" – la interrumpió Touya – "Parece que este último tiempo has estado trabajado bastante, siempre llegas más o menos a esta hora, cuando antes llegabas casi a las seis. Tres horas de diferencia" – comentó.

Sakura rió nerviosa. ¿La estaría descubriendo?.

-"Eh, sí... Tú sabes, me fascina escribir y reportear"

-"Es mejor que no trabajes tanto, puedes terminar con estrés" – volvió a murmurar Touya con un tono algo irónico.

Sakura volvió a mostrar esa risa nerviosa.

-"Sí, claro, esta bien" – respondió mientras ocultaba el temblar de sus manos – "¿Y Nakuru?" – preguntó al notar la ausencia de la chica.

Un golpe en el corazón de Touya, esa fue la consecuencia de la pregunta. La manifestación del dolor: una ceja alzada con una expresión algo molesta. Mas, de que le dolía volver a pensar en que Nakuru estaba ahora compartiendo con otro hombre que no era él, le dolía.

-"Salió" – respondió secamente, dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema.

Sakura se dio cuenta de aquella actitud, por lo que no quiso preguntar más.

9:26pm.

El timbre del departamento sonó. Sakura, al notar que su hermano no mostraba interés en ir a abrir la puerta, se levantó a hacerlo ella. Al ver a la persona que tocó el timbre, no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendida, inmóvil por el impacto.

Dos ojos celestes la miraban con alegría, para después, sin dejar que Sakura reaccionara, abrazarla.

-"Te extrañé tanto, amor" – susurró en su oído.

Sakura se separó y se le quedó mirando sorprendida, preocupada.

-"Kojishi" – tartamudeó.

-"Sí, soy yo" – respondió con una enorme sonrisa – "He vuelto"

Tomó la barbilla de Sakura con la delicadeza que él siempre le proporcionaba. Y, sin decir nada más, acercó sus labios a los de ella, a aquellos labios que tanto extrañó, para besarlos. Sakura tan sólo pudo corresponder muy a su pesar.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

Por fin! Por fin, por fin, por fin termine este capitulo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada últimamente! Lo siento! Pero aquí esta el capitulo, con algunas escenas S+S que me pidieron! Espero les hayan gustado! Intentare subir el próximo capitulo lo antes posible!

La primera canción que apareció en este capítulo fue: "Anywhere" de Evanescence (Tenía que poner esta canción, me gusta mucho:D)... Y la segunda: "Everything" de Lifehouse.

Y bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo por su apoyo, paciencia y, en especial, por sus reviews!. Muchísimas gracias a todos!

Kitsune Saki: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo alegre que me puso. Espero este cap te haya gustado. Nos vemos!

Serenity-princess: Espero que estas escenas de Sakura y Shaoran te hayan gustado. Le hice empeño, asi que tenme compasión:D si? Jajaja... Cierto que Yue es despreciable? Pues, ya veremos lo que le hizo a la pobre de Sakura (si mis ideas me lo permiten, intentare que sea pronto!) Por ultimo, perdón por la tardanza. En verdad, no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectores, pero los malditos profesores apenas me dejan días libres! Lo sientoo!... Espero que te haya gustado este cap! Saludos!.

Sakurita86: Sip, alguien tenía que ser el papel de malo y, lamentablemente, no podía ser otra persona que Yue... ya entenderás la razón más tarde, pero, en verdad, lo siento mucho. Bueno, espero estos momentos S+S hayan sido de tu agrado (hice lo mejor posible, ténganme compasión, si:D) Y tienes razón, el final se tardará un poco, tengo varias ideas y para eso tengo que atrasar el final. Saludos!

Saku-Cerezo4: Lamento la tardanza! Pero espero que estas escenas S+S lo compensen! Si:D... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo. Nos vemos!

Aneth: Tienes toda la razón, Sakura sí quiere creerle, pero es igual es difícil pensando que es la muerte de tu padre, no crees?... Y aquí esta una parte de la venganza de Nakuru, es bastante malvada, no lo crees? Jajajaja... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este cap te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por todo! Nos vemos!

Sakume Nohara: Yo encuentro que tienes razón a lo de Shaoran y Meiling, pero, si hago que se separen, la historia no tendría mucho sentido, no crees?... Y es cierto, Touya y Nakuru han hecho cosas que dan más pena y no le puede decir que la quiere... Es extraño, pero supongo que decir las cosas en forma indirecta es mas fácil... Y sí, tienes razón, los profes en verdad creen que no tenemos vida! Nos mandan y nos mandan cosas como si fuésemos computadores.. jajaja... Extraños las vacaciones! Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos!

MyBabyGirl: Es una buena frase, me gusto mucho. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Saludos!

Mocyli: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias, intentaré arreglar lo de Meiling... Y bueno, aquí vemos que Saku le dijo algo a Shao, y mostré un poco más escenas de estos dos tórtolos... Espero te hayan gustado. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos!.

HanaKT: Muchas gracias por tu comentarios. Jajaja... Y tienes razón, Yue es un maldito, pero todas las cosas de la vida se pagan, ya veras luego lo que le pasara a él. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Besos!

Waterlily lozania: Tienes el dvd? Que bueno! A mi me gusto mucho, en especial me gusto el cover que hacen a la canción Thoughtless de Korn. Ah! Por cierto, ¿encontraste el video oculto?... Si no es así, yo te puedo decir como hacerlo, yo lo encontré y me gusto arto.. Amy Lee sale muy bella en ese video. Bueno, nos estamos leyendo!

Mitcha: O.o! En verdad puse eso? Jajaja... Con lo despistada que soy, no lo dudo! Jajajaja... Muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, lo arreglare en seguida! Y tienes razón, lo hombres casados son más interesantes! Jajaja... Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Nos vemos!

Kykio88: Pues, yo sólo tengo 15 años... Los cumplí el 31 de diciembre! Jejejeje Y bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste muy feliz:):D jajajaja... Bueno, espero este cap te haya gustado, nos vemos!

Nav!FeR: De que seré mala con Meiling, lo seré, se lo merece!... Y aquí están algunas escenas S+S, espero te hayan gustado:D... Pues, yo tengo 15 años y debo llevar casi dos años siendo fan de evanescence... Debo reconocer que la primera vez que escuché Bring me to life, no me gusto. Pero después sacaron Going Under y me gustó mucho, fue ahí cuando me volví fan de ellos (En especial cuando sacaron My immortal, ahí los adore!) Tu también eres fans de evanescence?... Bueno, me despido! Nos vemos!

Bueno, les vuelvo a decir muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante con esta historia! De verdad espero que este cap les haya gustado... Dejen reviews, si:D:D.

Satsuki Idaka.


	9. Enfrentamiento

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo IX**

"_Enfrentamiento"_

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era cierto? Aquellos labios aprisionando los suyos le contestaba esa pregunta, con un "sí" de respuesta. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo a él, para decirle toda la verdad. Le iba a destruir el corazón, siendo que él no se lo merecía. Kojishi siempre estuvo ahí para ella, siempre la ayudó a salir adelante, y esta era la forma de pagárselo: haciéndole falsas ilusiones y teniendo un amante. Mas, ella no quería seguir teniendo problemas, no quería seguir mintiéndole, sin embargo, no quería perderlo.

Separó sus labios de los de Sakura para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos, aún con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Te extrañé tanto, angelito" – manifestó él.

¿Angelito, pensó Sakura. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena persona? Tan sólo le hacía más difícil toda esa situación.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – no pudo evitar preguntar ella, aún asombrada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

- "Pues, volví de mi viaje de Hong Kong" – respondió, algo extrañado por la actitud de su prometida.

- "Pe-pero se supone que ibas a llegar en dos semanas más" – asustada, aterrada, así se encontraba.

- "Lo sé, pero la gente de la revista que me contrató ya tenían todo arreglado para mi llegada, tan sólo faltaba que firmara el contrato y listo. Claro que tardé un poco más ya que busqué una casa para nosotros dos y la próxima generación Hagiwara" – explicó con su sonrisa para después abrazar a Sakura.

La amante de Li Shaoran no dijo nada, tan sólo se dejó abrazar por su prometido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Kojishi se veía tan feliz e ilusionado.

-"Por aquella razón, me encantaría que adelantáramos el matrimonio"

- "¿¡Qué?" – dijo casi en un grito antes de separarse de Kojishi y mirarlo sorprendida.

- "Eso: quiero adelantar el matrimonio. No veo la razón para esperar, amor. La casa está lista, ya tengo un trabajo asegurado... ¡No tenemos porqué esperar! Por eso pensé que lo mejor era casarnos entre los próximos dos meses"

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura estaban lo más abiertos posibles por culpa del asombro y preocupación que sentía. ¿Casarse en dos meses? No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" – con eso, Kojishi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- "¿Porqué dices eso?" – tartamudeó, intentando sonreír.

- "Estás algo asustada"

- "No, no es nada"

- "¿Segura?"

Asintió, consiguiendo esta vez que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Con eso, Kojishi se convenció. Segundos después, Sakura estaba acorralada por los brazos de su prometido, nuevamente.

-"Te extrañé mucho" – confesó él.

- "Yo también" – diciendo esto, respondió el abrazo de su prometido.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

1:53am. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Caminaba de un lado a otro mostrando su desesperación. Ya era muy tarde, ¿dónde podría estar? ¿Llegaría pronto? Se volvió a sentar en el sofá de la sala fumando lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo, dejándolo sobre un cenicero lleno de este tabaco. Bastante histérico y furioso, sacó uno nuevo de la cajetilla, el último que quedaba. No era muy fumador, pero cuando se ponía histérico –algo inusual- podía llegar hasta fumar una cajetilla entera si la situación lo ameritaba, y esta había sido una de aquellas situaciones.

2:47am.

Este era un momento en el que podía agradecer sus turnos nocturnos. Por estar durmiendo toda la tarde, ahora no sentía absolutamente nada de sueño. Claro que aquello era compensado con su ataque de nervios. ¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Volvería? ¿Estaría besando a ese tal Spinel? ¿Y si llegaban a algo peor? Malditos pensamientos, no lo dejaban tranquilo. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No, ella sabe como defenderse por sí sola.

Touya Kinomoto estaba que se moría de la histeria, ni siquiera sabía como era que su sistema nervioso no había reventado aún. Moviendo su pierna derecha de arriba hacia abajo, cambiaba los canales del televisor uno por uno sin ni siquiera detenerse a ver cuál era la programación. ¿Podía hacer aquello peor?.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo esperando, por fin su ruego se hizo realidad. Por fin pudo escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá, impaciente por ver a Nakuru Akisuki entrar por la puerta de la sala. Cual fue su decepción al escuchar la voz de ese tal Spinel.

- "Lo pasé muy bien, Nakuru, espero se vuelva a repetir" – escuchó que decía ese tipo.

- "A mi también me encantaría" – reconoció de inmediato la voz de la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Mas, no pudo evitar sentir una furia incontrolable al procesar en su mente lo que Nakuru había dicho. ¿Quería volver a ver a ese... patán? No iba permitir algo así. Con la sangre hervida, caminó hacía la entrada del departamento. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Ahí estaba ese tipo, abrazando a su Nakuru con una faz de querer hacer algo más. Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, lo que hizo que sus ganas de matar a ese tipo se incrementaran. Regresó a la sala, no quería que lo vieran muerto de celos. ¿Qué se creían esos dos? ¿Creyeron que podían jugar con él? Ya iban a ver. Nadie, pero es que nadie, juega con Touya Kinomoto, nadie.

- "Nos vemos, entonces" – ese era el "patán".

- "Nos vemos"

La puerta se cerró, mientras el sonido de pasos acercándose se hicieron escuchar. Pocos segundos después, Nakuru entraba a la sala, mostrando una falsa indiferencia; era bastante obvio que Touya se iba quedar despierto, esperándola. La castaña no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa triunfante. Touya cruzó sus brazos entre tanto fruncía su entrecejo. Se quedaron mirando con rostros enfadados y desafiantes.

- "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" – fue él quién corto el hielo con aquél tono frío y seco.

- "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" – respondió en el mismo tono que de su 'novio'.

Con la intención de irse a dormir, Nakuru retomó su caminata para dirigirse a su habitación. Sin embargo, una opresión en su brazo le impidió seguir su camino. Miró hacía atrás para encontrarse con dos ojos cafés que la miraban con una gran frialdad y enfado. Nakuru no se inmutó.

- "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Acaso te agradó tanto ese hombre que ya te hartaste de mí?" – preguntó Touya, reventado por los celos.

Nakuru hizo de su sonrisa triunfante una aún más grande. En un rápido movimiento, se soltó de la opresión de Touya.

- "¿Y qué si es así?" – contrarrestó ella.

- "Pues si es así, no entiendo por qué sigues durmiendo conmigo, por qué sigues viviendo conmigo y no te vas de aquí. Lo que, en verdad, sería un alivio para mí y para mi hermana. ¿Qué diablos quieres, Nakuru? ¿Para qué sigues conmigo? ¿Para qué?" – explicaba Touya, bastante enfadado – "¡Vamos, dime! ¿¡Qué diablos quieres, Nakuru? ¿¡Qué diablos haces en esta casa si lo único que traes son problemas?" – gritó al no escuchar palabras de parte de ella.

La susodicha sintió como un balde de fría agua caía sobre ella. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Touya ya se había artado de ella? "Siempre lo has sabido, Nakuru, sólo que ahora él fue quién lo aseguró", se dijo a si misma. Cabizbaja, se alejó unos pasos de él.

- "¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Te vas a poner a llorar? No sería raro; como ella siempre es la víctima de todo, ella siempre es la que más sufre, la pobre a la que todos le causan dolor" – estaba furioso, celoso, no soportaba que aquella mujer manipulara tanto sus sentimientos, que jugara con él – "¿Sabes algo? ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Harto de que creas que todo en la vida tiene que ser cómo tú quieres, harto de que me obligues a hacer cosas que no deseo hacer, harto de tus reacciones histéricas, de tus niñerías, pero, en especial, harto de que creas que soy tuyo cuando lo único que quiero es que te alegues de mí!" – ¿por qué no llegó alguien a decirle que se callara? ¿Por qué, si todo lo que gritó eran cosas que no sentían y tan sólo eran por culpa de los celos al verla abrazada con ese "patán" y del maldito alcohol que había tomado?.

Nakuru respiró hondo, no se iba a mostrar débil ante él: un hombre frío, sin sentimientos y que sólo jugó con ella. Lo miró con sus ojos cafés cristalinos, intentando no exponer su tristeza, su dolor.

- "Esta bien, si ya no me soportas, no veo la razón para seguir aquí" – susurró ella, sin lograr evitar que su voz se cortara un par de veces.

Después, esperando que así el cesara con sus dolorosos gritos, salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación, en dónde sacó su maleta para luego meter su ropa dentro. Mas, su deseo no fue cumplido: Touya la siguió, al igual que los gritos de él. Mas, agradeció que le estuviese dando la espalda, así no podría notar las ganas de llorar que sentía.

- "¡Sí, por supuesto, ándate! ¿Pero a dónde?... No tienes a nadie aquí en Japón, ¡estás sola, sólo me tienes a mí! ¿O qué? ¿Piensas irte con ese "patán"? ¡Eres una inútil, Nakuru! ¿¡Me escuchaste? ¡Una inútil, una egoísta! ¡Sólo piensas en ti y en nadie más! ¡Me tienes harto!" – gritaba histérico, descontrolado. Akisuki hacía todo lo posible para no llorar frente a él, ese hombre no se merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas – "¡Vete! ¡Vete con ese sujeto, y no vuelvas, no te necesito ni a ti, ni a tu egoísmo ni egocentrismo!... ¿¡Acaso qué, vas a terminar lo que no pudiste hacer hoy con ese tipo? ¡Era de imaginarse! ¿¡Sabes por qué? ¡Por que eres una cualquiera, una prostituta, de seguro que todas aquellas salidas en las que te excusas diciendo: 'asuntos pendientes' han sido para irte a meter en la cama de otros hombres! ¡Prostituta!"

- "¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!" – rogó Nakuru entra tanto cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar varias de sus lágrimas, pero consiguiendo que el aludido obedeciera su pedido – "¡Eres un insensible! Eso es lo que eres: un insensible... ¡Yo he dado todo por ti, Touya, todo! ¡Deje a mi familia, a mis amigos, mi casa, mis lujos sólo para estar a tu lado! ¡Perfectamente me hubiese podido quedar en mi hogar, hubiese podido casarme con otro hombre, pero no lo hice, no lo hice por ti! ¡Te he dado todo lo que he tenido, me he entregado a ti como jamás me he entregado a alguien! ¡He estado contigo a pesar de que para mí sea todo una tortura! ¡Nunca te pedí nada a cambio, sólo el hecho de que por una vez me dijeras tus sentimientos! ¡Nada más! ¡Ni siquiera me iba a ir de tu lado si la respuesta era negativa! ¿¡Y sabes por qué? ¡Por que te amo! ¡Por eso!... ¿¡Y cómo me pagas tú? ¿¡Cómo me pagas? ¡Gritándome, insultándome, haciendo de mi vida un maldito infierno, abusando de mí!... ¿¡Pero sabes algo? ¡Esto termina aquí, Touya Kinomoto! ¡Ni pienses que voy a continuar al lado de un insensible, de un malagradecido como tú!... ¡No te mereces nada, Touya! ¡Nada! ¡No me mereces a mí, ni a tu familia, ni amigos, ni tu trabajo, nada! ¡Eres un maldito cerdo! ¡Tú eres el que se preocupa sólo por si mismo! ¡Eres detestable, antipático! ¿¡Cuando abrirás los ojos y te darás cuenta que no estás solo en el mundo? ¡Desgraciado!"

Un golpe seco y fuerte se escuchó por toda la habitación. La escena siguiente fue a una Nakuru respirando agitadamente, incrédula, atónita, asustada. Mientras, Touya Kinomoto mantenía aún su mano alzada, con una faz furiosa, dolida. Akisuki se tocó con delicadeza su, ahora roja mejilla, en la que Touya había plantado su mano. Sin nada más que decir, le dio la espalda a su agresor y continuó con su labor de ordenar la maleta.

Touya estaba callado, su ceño fruncido y su semblante no mostraban rastro de ningún sentimiento.

La dueña de los pensamientos del hijo de Fujitaka, terminó de armar su maleta. Por fin se atrevió a ver a Touya a la cara, nuevamente. Los ojos cristalinos de ella, volvieron a dejar caer una nueva lágrima. Se la secó de inmediato. Touya, aún con su semblante indiferente, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar por última vez el rostro de aquella mujer que tanto amaba. Y sin nada más que hacer allí, Akisuki salió de la habitación. Al escuchar la puerta del departamento cerrarse, se dio cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, que la oportunidad para pedir perdón ya se había ido. Nakuru, su Nakuru ya no estaba, y tampoco sabía si ella sería capaz de perdonarlo.

- "¿Hermano?" – lo llamó Sakura, en la entrada de la habitación, a espaldas suyo.

El susodicho giró para quedar frente a frente a su hermana, quien se encontraba en su ropa de dormir. La faz de Touya continuaba indiferente, era como si no fuese capaz de procesar todo lo antes sucedido: la cachetada que de él hacía Nakuru, la ida de ésta.

- "¿Estás bien?" – preguntó su hermana menor.

Él sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "Buenas noches, Sakura" – se despidió Touya, luego cerró la puerta de su habitación frente al rostro de su hermana.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Lunes 24 de Noviembre, 8:05am. Revista "Open".

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Salió de aquel estrecho lugar con un excitante brillo en sus ojos marrones. Con paso rápido y algo impaciente, comenzó a caminar entre sus trabajadores. No esperaba el minuto en el que pudiera tenerla entre sus brazos, ella era la única paz que tenía y ahora sí que la necesitaba; había tenido un fin de semana horrendo, teniendo que pasar todo el tiempo con su "querida esposa" Meiling, quién se había esmerado organizando un fin de semana familiar, es decir: juntas en familia, comidas en familia, caminatas en familia, pero, más que nada, cariño y aprecio entre los padres. Dos días y ya estuvo harto de tener tan cerca de su esposa, pero tenía que hacerlo, por sus hijos, quienes se vieron bastante contentos al ver a sus padres tan cariñosos entre ambos. Gracias a Dios tenía a Sakura junto a él.

Pensando en todo esto, no se dio cuenta de una silla que estaba fuera de su lugar. Chocó, lo que le provocó una caída. Toda la gente de su alrededor lo miraron entre extrañados y preocupados. ¿Shaoran Li despistado? Se levantó del suelo rápidamente mientras fijaba su mirada algo avergonzada hacía sus trabajadores, indicándoles que volvieran al trabajo. Sin nada más que hacer allí, se dirigió a su oficina. Cuál fue su decepción al darse cuenta que su despacho estaba completamente vacío, solamente se encontraban los dos escritorios junto a los otros muebles del lugar: Sakura, su amante, aún no llegaba a trabajar.

- "Shaoran, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" – fue lo que dijo una voz ronca tras él.

El ambarino se giró para quedar frente a su mano derecha: Takashi Yamazaki. Hombre también de treinta y dos años, cabello grisáceo al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca y una sonrisa constante, la cual, extrañamente, no mostraba rastro de aparición; sin poder creerlo, Shaoran ahora se encontraba frente a un serio Yamazaki.

- "¿Qué me dijiste?" – preguntó el esposo de Meiling, notablemente despistado.

- "Que si puedo hablar contigo. Eso si, en privado"

- "Eh... Claro. Pasa" – se movió del lugar en el que estaba para dejar pasar a su amigo. Luego, cerró la puerta tras él – "¿De qué quieres hablar?" – cuestionó al notar el silencio, mientras se sentaba en su gran silla de cuero.

- "¿Confías en mí?"

Shaoran abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, extrañado por la pregunta.

- "¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso tienes problemas de autoestima?" – se burló.

- "No, no es eso. Pero respóndeme, ¿confías en mi?"

- "Pues... obviamente sí, nos conocemos desde siempre, ¿cómo no voy a confiar en ti?"

- "Me parece bien" - respondió Yamazaki, aún con ese tono serio – "Entonces, quiero que me respondas algo: ¿Qué diablos estás pensando?"

El editor arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso Yamazaki se había vuelto loco?.

- "No entiendo de qué hablas"

- "Sí, sí lo sabes... Me refiero a Kinomoto, al ascenso que le diste"

Este era un momento en el que Shaoran podía agradecer aquella seriedad y frialdad que siempre lo caracterizaban, ya que esto le permitían mostrar una excelente actuación. Estaba extremadamente sorprendido, pero más que nada asustado, claro que su semblante no mostraba ninguna de esas emociones.

Se acomodó en su gran asiento de cuero y se aclaró la garganta, mostrando un poco su incomodidad.

- "Me sorprende que digas algo así, ¿acaso estás celoso?" – dijo Li, esperando que con esto la conversación diese otro camino.

- "No, no lo estoy" – contestó un serio Takashi.

- "Comprendo si lo estas, amigo" – continuó sin darle importancia a la respuesta del aludido – "Es decir, ¿quién no lo estaría? Has trabajado muchos años para esta revista, desde que salimos de la universidad. Tu padre también fue parte de esta empresa. ¿Quién no estaría celoso de una persona que, acabando de entrar a este lugar, llega y toma el puesto que tanto has querido? Pero, no te preocupes. Si lo que buscas es un aumento de sueldo, te lo daré con gusto. Sé que posees una gran familia y que tu esposa Chiharu es algo... consumidora. Así que, tan sólo dime la cifra que deseas y con gusto te daré el monto" – terminó con una sonrisa triunfante, esperando que con eso haya despistado a su amigo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que Takashi Yamazaki estaba más serio e incluso algo ofendido que segundos antes.

- "No estoy hablando de eso, Shaoran. Me refiero a que encuentro muy extraña tu actitud para con esa joven"

Tragó saliva, ¿acaso estaba descubriendo su infidelidad?.

- "Tal vez la demás gente no te conozca tanto como yo. Tal vez, no haya ni una persona que te conozca tanto como yo, ya que hemos pasado toda nuestra vida juntos. Juntos en la escuela, en las fiestas, en la universidad, inclusive en el trabajo, cada uno vio al otro casarse y formar una familia. Tal vez, los demás periodistas de esta revista no se hayan dado cuenta lo extraño que fue el hecho de que confiaras en una persona tan rápido e, inclusive, la ascendieras con tan sólo dos meses de haber trabajado para ti y, para peor, la trasladarás a tu misma oficina"

- "Tú sabes que la infraestructura de este edificio no da para darle una oficina a Sakura" – intentó defenderse, aunque sabía que iba a hacer difícil: tenía muchas cosas en su contra. ¿Cómo fue tan descuidado?.

- "Pero sí existe el capital necesario para construirle una" – contrarrestó Yamazaki, con sus brazos cruzados y mirando a su amigo con un rostro totalmente extraño en él – "No intentes convencerme, Shaoran. Es muy extraño que confíes en una persona con tanta rapidez, que la trates tan delicadamente y que le hayas dado tu mismo puesto en tan poco tiempo, sin haberle puesto una prueba imposible de resolver"

- "Sakura es una muy buena periodista. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que su columna ha incrementado las ventas en estos meses, colocándonos como la número uno. Yo sé muy bien que ella tiene un gran potencial, y que el cargo que le di sólo nos traerá mayores privilegios. Además, mi puesto sigue siendo el mismo, sigo siendo el jefe de esta revista y eso no cambiará" – para ese momento, Shaoran ya se había levantado de su asiento, mientras su ceño se encontraba bastante fruncido.

- "¿Te acostaste con ella?" – preguntó directo, llevando el asunto al grano.

Esta vez no pudo evitar mostrar su faz de asombro, el cual intentó cambiar a desilusionado y ofendido para así continuar su actuación.

- "¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?"

- "¿Qué otra respuesta habría para que la ascendieras?" – respondió Takashi – "No podemos negar que Kinomoto es bastante bella, cualquier hombre quisiera acostarse con esa mujer. Además, yo sé que las cosas entre tú y Meiling no van muy bien desde hace bastante tiempo. No sería nada de extraño que te metieras con Kinomoto"

- "Sakura está comprometida, y no, no me he acostado con ella. La personalidad de Sakura es muy distinta a cómo crees, ella no sería capaz de algo así" – explicó Shaoran, algo enfadado ante las opiniones de su amigo. No iba a permitir que dijera que su amante era una cualquiera.

- "Oh, vamos. Cualquier mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quiere"

- "Pero ella no"

- "Aún así, no cambia mi opinión de que has tenido algo con Kinomoto. ¡No hay otra explicación para tu confianza inmediata, para que siempre que están juntos en esta oficina las persianas estén cerradas cuando antes las mantenías la mayoría del tiempo abiertas, para aquel ascenso tan extraño, para tantas juntas sin sentido, para tantas miradas fugitivas entre ambos y tantas sonrisas coquetas que tan sólo te he visto regalarle a tu esposa!" – elevó el tono de voz, algo exasperado por la testarudez de su jefe y amigo.

Shaoran no respondió, tan sólo frunció su ceño, enojado con sí mismo. Se sentó en su silla de cuero y desvió su mirada de la de su mano derecha. Suspiró. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esas cosas? ¿Cómo fue tan descuidado? Así no era él, él siempre se daba cuenta de los detalles y nunca dejó que nadie cambiara su forma de ser. Esa Sakura... Ella había causado tantos cambios en su personalidad.

- "¿Qué estás pensando, Shaoran? ¿Qué el acostarte con esa mujer va a resolver tus problemas matrimoniales? ¡No es así, amigo, date cuenta! ¡Tan sólo los empeoraras más! No quiero que Meiling sufra por un divorcio causado por que hayas tenido relaciones sexuales con esa joven. Es siete años menos que tú y que Meiling, sabes perfectamente que eso le va a causar a ella una baja de autoestima inimaginable... ¡Siete años! Es una diferencia significante. No te equivoques, no eches a perder tu matrimonio sólo por un cuerpo bonito y por tu necesidad sexual" – concluyó Takashi, algo más calmado.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y miró al oji-gris con una faz ofendida. ¿Se estaba burlando de la falta de sexo que tenía con su esposa?. El esposo de Chiharu rió al notar la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- "Sé perfectamente que no has tenido relaciones con tu esposa desde hace un tiempo, amigo. Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de eso" – se burló.

El ambarino lo miró pidiendo una explicación.

- "Lo único que explica que andes tan despistado sería la falta de relaciones sexuales, Shaoran. Acéptalo, extrañas estar con una mujer en la cama" – rió Yamazaki.

- "Será mejor que te retires y vuelvas a trabajar si no quieres que te eche a patadas" – respondió Shaoran algo enfadado ante las burlas de su "querido" amiguito, al cuál quería ahorcar con todas sus fuerzas.

- "Lo último que te digo: Yo no le diré nada a Meiling sobre tus relaciones con esa joven, pero espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir tal barbaridad y que no dejes manipularte de esa forma por un cuerpo bonito. Meiling es una buena mujer, y bastante bella, no se merece que le hagas algo así"

"Sí, claro, no se merece algo así. ¿Y qué hay con el hecho de que se haya aprovechado de mis sentimientos, de que se haya casado conmigo sólo por mi dinero?", pensó Shaoran, algo exhausto de los sermones de Yamazaki.

- "Ah, por último, ¿cómo es Kinomoto en la cama?" – preguntó el oji-gris, algo burlón.

Con esa pregunta, la paciencia de Shaoran se agotó. Se levantó de su asiento mirando a su acompañante con un rostro asesino.

- "¿¡Cuántas veces te tendré que decir que NO me he acostado con Sakura?" – gritó enfadado.

- "Ah, es decir que sí extrañas las relaciones sexuales. Al parecer, Meiling te tiene bastante cortado de acción. ¿No la estas complaciendo, amigo? ¿Es por eso que están peleando tanto?" – preguntó, revelando una falsa preocupación.

- "¡Vete de aquí!" – gritó un furiosísimo Shaoran.

Con una risa bastante desesperante para Li, Takashi Yamazaki comenzó a salir de la oficina. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a frente a Sakura Kinomoto.

- "Buenos Días, Kinomoto"

- "Buenos Días, señor Yamazaki" – saludó Sakura, con una bella sonrisa.

- "Recuerda de lo que hablamos, amigo, no quiero que arruines tu vida" – concluyó el oji-gris para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura miró a su amante algo extrañada ante el comentario de Yamazaki. Shaoran hizo caso omiso ante la mirada de su amante y tan sólo volvió a tomar asiento en su silla mientras suspiraba.

- "¿Estas bien?" – preguntó Sakura al notar la actitud del ambarino.

El aludido miró a la oji-verde con su típico semblante serio, mezclado con pensativo. Volvió a suspirar. Era mejor no preocuparla diciéndole que su mano derecha comenzaba a sospechar, ella ya sentía bastante miedo cada vez que se encontraban juntos, miedo a ser descubiertos.

- "Nada, no te preocupes" – y sonrió, sólo para ella.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía su amante, no sin antes verificar que las persianas estuvieran cerradas. Al darse cuenta que sí, tomó a Sakura entre sus abrazos, con una suavidad que sólo a ella le podía entregar. La castaña se sonrojó ante la reacción de Shaoran.

- "Te extrañé mucho" – confesó él.

Sakura se sonrojó, sin poder evitar que sus mejillas intensificaran su tono rojizo.

- "Tan sólo no nos hemos visto desde hace dos días" – recalcó sorprendida por la actitud de su jefe, intentando evitar tartamudear.

- "Aún así, te extrañé"

Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, acercó sus labios a los de ella, obteniendo aquel beso que tanto había anhelado en todo el fin de semana.

¿Qué si a ella le costó responder? Un poco. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que el día anterior, sus labios habían sido besados por Kojishi. Ella también había tenido un fin de semana horrible. Por un lado, su hermano mostró una seriedad y frialdad que no eran común en él, de seguro por la ida de Nakuru del departamento. Y por otro, el hecho de tener a Kojishi todo el tiempo a su lado, nunca quiso separarse de ella con la excusa de que la extrañó mucho en aquellas semanas. Tendría que decírselo a Shaoran, tenía que decirle que Kojishi había vuelto, ya tenía bastante claro que su jefe era "algo" celoso. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no?.

El beso terminó, para desgracia de ambos.

- "¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?" – preguntó el ambarino.

- "Tengo que ir a entrevistar a una mujer a las once y media, ¿por qué?"

- "¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a almorzar juntos hoy" – declaró él con un pequeño entusiasmo y una sonrisa – "Tengo una pequeña sorpresa que quisiera entregarte hoy" – después de notar la sonrisa que significaba una afirmación para su propuesta, como un pequeño niño, tomó las manos de Sakura, dándose cuenta de un pequeño detalle que desde hace un tiempo había olvidado. Un anillo, pero no cualquiera: el anillo de compromiso de Sakura – "¿Y esto? Pensé que te lo habías quitado" – comentó algo inquieto.

Sakura soltó sus manos de las de Shaoran, nerviosa. No quería que él se pusiera histérico ante la noticia. Después de dar una pequeña vuelta en círculo, lo que delató su histeria, miró a su amante a los ojos marrones, los que mostraban impaciencia y algo desconfianza. Suspiró.

- "El viernes pasado... Kojishi volvió de Hong Kong" – manifestó Sakura, algo asustada por la reacción que Shaoran podría llegar a tener.

El esposo de Meiling abrió sus ámbares ojos sorprendido. Su boca mostró aquella sensación también cuando esta se abrió poco a poco. Separándose de Sakura, Shaoran comenzó a balbucear palabras no entendibles.

- "Supongo, que terminaste tu relación con él, ¿o no?" – preguntó histérico.

Algo temerosa por la reacción que su amante tenía, negó con la cabeza.

- "¡Pues, ¿qué esperas? Hazlo!" – alzó la voz por culpa de los celos, lo que también provocaba sus rápidos movimientos de manos y su caminata imparable.

- "Discúlpame, Shaoran, pero me cuesta demasiado. No sabes lo que es negarle algo a alguien que ha estado ahí siempre, justo cuando lo necesitabas; que te ha entregado todo lo que deseabas, que te entregó cosas que nunca esperaste. Kojishi me ha ayudado mucho en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, no puedo hacerle algo así" – explicó Sakura, algo angustiada.

- "¿¡Y qué hay de mí? Sakura, yo no te puedo compartir con otro hombre, yo te quiero para mí. Entre nosotros hay algo serio, no puedes estar con dos hombres a la vez. No puedo soportar, siquiera, pensar que estas comprometida con otro hombre que no soy yo, que ese hombre tal vez se casará contigo y que llegué a tocar y besar a una mujer que está conmigo. No soporto pensar que tal vez puedan llegar a algo más allá que caricias inocentes. Por favor, ¡destruye ese compromiso!" – suplicó Shaoran, algo enfadado al pensar en que otro sujeto que no era él pudiese estar tocando a 'su' Sakura. Le hervía la sangre pensar que un tipo más joven, tal vez más atractivo que él pudiese atraer a su amante, tal vez, en algún momento y por culpa de ese sujeto, su flor de cerezo podría terminar olvidándolo a él y terminar yéndose con ese tipo.

La ama de los pensamientos de Li agachó su cabeza algo decepcionada; no le agradaba que Shaoran pensara que era de "su propiedad", ya había sentido esa sensación y no era nada agradable. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú también estás con otra mujer", pensó, mas no sería algo que construiría con sus labios y su voz. Shaoran tenía bastante con los problemas de sus hijos, no quería causarle problemas o angustias, ni mucho menos terminar en alguna discusión con él por sus celos e inseguridades.

- "Sakura" – la llamó al verla tan pensativa.

La aludida levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos algo cristalinos por culpa de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Shaoran suspiró al verla de esa forma, odiaba verla triste, con tan sólo ver aquellos grandes ojos verdes cristalizados, todo su enojo, sus celos, inseguridades desaparecían. Sólo existía una cosa en su mente: ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que pudiera. Se acercó a ella lentamente, y la tomó entre sus brazos, olvidándose de todo lo que su amante le había dicho segundos antes; ahora, sólo existían ellos dos.

Sakura respondió al abrazo. Le encantaba estar entre aquellos fuertes brazos que le producían una sensación de seguridad que no lograba con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera con Kojishi. Con Shaoran, ella se sentía fuerte, protegida, segura de sí misma, capaz de todo. Pero, lo más importante, es que junto a ese hombre se sentía completa, sin vacíos ni tristezas en su interior.

Varios minutos después de aquel pequeño trance entre ambos, en donde aprovecharon de degustar las sensaciones que tan sólo un abrazo del otro le producían, Shaoran rompió el hielo:

- "Será mejor que comencemos a trabajar. Luego, almorzaremos juntos y aprovecharemos de estar los dos solos en la hora de almuerzo, ¿te parece?" – sugirió, volviendo a mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa a Sakura.

El ambarino recibió su respuesta con una afirmación de cabeza de su flor de cerezo. Después de eso, la besó con un frenético anhelo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

11:49am.

Abrió sus ojos con gran pesadez, esperando que todo hubiese sido un sueño. Sin embargo, cual fue su decepción al notar que se encontraba en el mismo lugar al que había llegado hace dos noches: un hotel. Suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas.

¿Por qué tenían que sucederle esas cosas? ¿Por qué? "Es tu culpa, Nakuru, Nunca quisiste ver la verdad", se dijo. Sí, era cierto, ella nunca quiso ver lo que en realidad sucedía, siempre lo evitó intentando creer que él sí la amaba, sin embargo, nunca fue así. Y aún cuando quiso saber los sentimientos de Touya, siempre estuvo cegada al no ver las señales que él le mandaba diciendo que no la quería cerca. Touya Kinomoto sólo la mantuvo cerca por su cuerpo y quizás también por su dinero. "Al igual que con mi primer esposo", recordó.

Una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla, la secó de inmediato. No, no iba volver a llorar por él ni por los recuerdos en su mente, ya había tenido demasiado con la noche anterior. Era mejor que comenzara una nueva vida, que sacara a Touya Kinomoto de su cabeza, él no merecía ni una de sus lágrimas.

Se levantó de su cama, sorprendiéndose de que aún le quedarán fuerzas. Tomó algunas ropas de la maleta que se encontraba frente a su cama y luego se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha esperando que con ésta pudiese despejar su mente de todos sus recuerdos y tristezas.

No quería volver a sufrir, ni mucho menos por un hombre. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar alguien que la tratara bien, que la quisiera en verdad y no fuese un ambicioso como para estar con ella sólo por su dinero? ¿Cuándo lo encontraría?.

Salió de la ducha, se miró en el espejo empañado su cuerpo cubierto por una toalla. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza; ella, Nakuru, siempre se mostró ante todos como una mujer vanidosa, siempre sacaba en cara su belleza, sin embargo, ahora, la odiaba. Pareciera que todos los hombres tan sólo veían en ella eso: belleza, un placer que deseaban degustar. Nadie esperaba a conocerla mejor, a verla tal cual es. Creyó que Touya había sido aquel hombre, el que había dejado atrás su cuerpo y se había interesado en su alma, en su personalidad y, en especial, en su corazón... Pero no fue así, el hijo de Fujitaka había sido como todos.

Aún podía escuchar las palabras –mejor dicho, los gritos- de Touya en su cabeza: "¡Estoy harto de ti!" "¡Eres una inútil, Nakuru, una inútil!" "¡Vete con ese sujeto, y no vuelvas, no te necesito ni a ti, ni a tu egoísmo ni egocentrismo!" "¡Eres una cualquiera, una prostituta!"... ¡No! ¡Que se callara! ¡Que se callara! No soportaba esos gritos, no soportaba la herida en su corazón. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía, lo que más recordaba era el golpe en su mejilla.

¿Cómo se atrevió a alzarle la mano? ¿Cómo se atrevió a estar con ella, a utilizarla y a hacerla sufrir de esa manera? Era un insensible, sí, eso era, un maldito insensible. Nunca más, Touya nunca más la utilizaría ni la haría sufrir, nunca más vería a ese hombre. Sí, era lo mejor, alejarse de él para siempre, no había razones para quedarse en Japón más tiempo. Era mejor que volviera a Inglaterra, a su país natal lo más pronto posible. Eso sí, primero tendría que armarse de valor para enfrentar a su familia, la cual le pediría cientos de explicaciones sobre su huída al país que ahora se encontraba, en especial tendría que armarse de valor por el castigo que iría a tener, de seguro que su madre la obligaría a casarse.

- "Es lo mejor" – susurró – "Si me caso nuevamente, podré sacarme a Touya de la cabeza"

Terminando aquel pensamiento, comenzó a vestirse.

¿Cómo tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Touya, de quién en verdad era? Tal vez, se precipitó mucho al buscarlo, al querer estar con él, al amarlo tanto como lo amaba. Quizás, Touya nunca se mostró ante ella como en realidad era él para así poder manipularla y utilizar su cuerpo cada vez que quisiera. "Touya Kinomoto no es la persona que creí que era, me enamoré de una ilusión, de un hombre que yo cree y que plasmé en ese cirujano. Me engañé a mí misma por mi maldita obsesión de encontrar el amor verdadero", se dijo desesperanzada.

¿Sería todo eso cierto? Era la única respuesta que encontraba.

Dejó escapar su dolor, su herida con el llanto que la atacó. Salió del baño entre tanto gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Se recostó sobre la cama y lloró, sin poder librarse de hacerlo. Necesitaba quitarse todo el dolor de su corazón aunque fuese por última vez, ya que dolía y dolía mucho.

01:06pm.

Sus lágrimas ya habían cesado desde hace bastante tiempo, apenas y quedaban rastros de ella en su rostro. No se levantaba, ni siquiera mostraba ganas de hacerlo. Sentía tanto frío, era por eso que todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por las sábanas, ya no estaba aquél cuerpo masculino en el que se acurrucaba cada noche. Se sentía tan sola. No había nadie a su lado que pudiese ayudarla en aquel momento, no había nadie que la pudiera escuchar y aconsejarla. Touya tenía razón, no tenía a nadie aquí en Tokio.

Se levantó con pesadez entre tanto su semblante cambiaba a uno serio.

- "No más, Touya, terminaré con las lágrimas que sean por ti" – susurró con tono desafiante – "Te sacaré de mi mente y continuare mi vida, no la destruiré ni me dejaré caer por culpa tuya. No mereces mi vida ni la de nadie. Mereces estar solo"

Sí, no destruiría su vida por ese maldito hombre. Touya Kinomoto quedaría en el pasado, habían muchos hombres que quisiera estar con ella y los encontraría, encontraría a algún hombre que quisiera estar con ella por su personalidad y no por su dinero o belleza.

Nuevamente se dirigió al baño, se lavó su rostro el cual después maquilló. Tomó su bolso, se colocó su abrigo y salió del hotel. ¿A dónde iría? Primero, a comer algo; no había tomado desayuno y pronto sería hora para almorzar, estaba que moría de hambre. Luego, de compras. ¿A qué mujer no le subía de ánimo comprar nueva ropa? Pues, Nakuru Akisuki no era una de esas mujeres.

Estaba decidido... Olvidaría a Touya Kinomoto, ese hombre quedaría en su pasado.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

1:38pm. Departamento de los hermanos Kinomoto.

¿Qué podía ser peor? ¿Qué? ¡Se odiaba, se detestaba a sí mismo! ¿¡Cómo, cómo diablos fue capaz de gritarle de esa manera? ¿¡Por qué nadie lo detuvo? ¿¡Por qué no pensó las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas? ¡Estúpido! Eso era, ¡un increíble estúpido!.

Fregaba los platos con los que había desayunado con frenesí, esperando así poder quitarse todo su enfado de sí mismo con aquellos rápidos movimientos.

- "Eres un estúpido, Touya" – susurró.

Es decir, ¿quién le grita a la persona que amas que la odias, que no quieres que este cerca de ti y que es una cualquiera? ¿Quién era capaz de hacer sufrir a la persona más importante en tu vida? Sólo él era la persona que hacía eso. ¡Maldito Sunada! ¡Si él no hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de abrazar a "su" Nakuru, no habría tenido aquel ataque de celos y no le habría gritado a "su" Nakuru de esa forma!... Y ella estaría ahora con él. Como la extrañaba, era tan extraño despertar y no encontrarla junto a él, sin escuchar su risa... ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¿¡Cómo fue capaz de gritar todas esas estupideces? ¿¡Cómo fue capaz de... golpearla? ¡Estaba claro que Nakuru no se iba a aparecer frente a él de nuevo! De seguro... de seguro volvería a Londres y nunca sabría más de ella.

Con tan sólo pensar en eso una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Frunció su ceño, soltó los platos con fuerza como queriendo romperlos y caminó en círculos, intentando controlar su irritabilidad. Se apoyó sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, junto al lavaplatos.

- "¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué diablos permití que se fuera?" – gritaba descontrolado entre tanto golpeaba la mesa con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando estas se acabaron, colocó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, intranquilo.

"Eres un insensible" "¡Yo he dado todo por ti, Touya, todo!" "¡Esto termina aquí, Touya Kinomoto!"... Esas fueron algunas palabras de ella y que aún no podía sacar de su cabeza. Era cierto, era un insensible, se merecía que le dijera eso y mucho más. Nakuru no merecía estar junto a él, merecía a alguien mejor. "Sunada", pensó. ¡No! ¡No quería eso! ¡No podía soportar verlo con otro hombre!... ¿Y si ella era feliz junto a otro, junto a Sunada?... No, ella lo amaba a él, a Touya y él la amaba a ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaban juntos? "Por miedo mío, vergüenza, insensibilidad mía", se respondió.

- "Tiene que haber alguna solución. ¡Tiene que haber una!" – gritó.

¿Y si le decía todo lo que sentía? ¿Si le decía que la amaba y que todo lo que dijo fueron por culpa de sus celos, pedirle perdón?... Era una forma de arreglar todo, sin embargo, iba a ser muy difícil que llegara a creerle. Nakuru estuvo mucho tiempo exigiéndole que dijera sus sentimientos y nunca lo hizo. Ahora, por culpa de eso, la había perdido. Ella se iría a Inglaterra, se casaría, tendría hijos y sería feliz, entre tanto él se moriría por dentro. ¡Diablos! ¡Maldita de su boca, de sus celos, de sus impulsos, él mismo! ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? ¿¡Por qué no podía ser un maldito sueño? ¡Quería despertar de una vez por todas! ¡Quería a Nakuru a su lado! ¿¡Qué nadie se daba cuenta que la necesitaba?.

Pensar que hace tan sólo dos días ella se encontraba en ese mismo departamento con él, tomaban el desayuno juntos, abrazados veían la televisión, pensar que hace tan poco la tenía entre sus brazos, pensar que... ella estaba junto a él. Todo en esa casa la recordaba a ella. Apenas había podido dormir al no sentir el cuerpo de esa muchacha junto a él, apenas logró desayunar al no verla frente a él con su sonrisa, apenas pudo despertarse al darse cuenta que no había sido una maldita pesadilla.

No soportaba estar ni un segundo más en ese departamento, no soportaba recordar a Nakuru, lo que ella le dijo y su malditos gritos que fueron los causantes de que se fuera, de que ella sufriera. Salió de la cocina, tomó su abrigo y salió de su departamento. Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido. Necesitaba despejar su mente, sacarse a Nakuru de su cabeza aunque fuese unos segundos y una caminata sería lo mejor, siempre lo ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos. ¿A dónde se dirigió? Al parque Ueno, ¿qué mejor lugar para despejarse? Caminó entre los árboles del parque, cabizbajo. Agradecía la poca gente que había en el lugar, lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. Caminó y caminó, hasta que en un momento decidió tomar un descanso. Se sentó en una banca que quedaba cerca del zoológico que había en el parque.

- "¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza? ¿Por qué?" – susurró entre tanto apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos.

Dios, no importaba que no estuviera en su departamento, ¡aún así la recordaba!. ¿Por qué lo atormentaba tanto? ¿Por qué?. Mas, parecía que aquello no iba a terminar allí. Sus ojos se abrieron conmocionados al ver una figura bastante reconocible para él que miraba la entrada del zoológico con un semblante pensativo. ¿Era ella? ¿Era Nakuru? ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Nakuru estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, aún no se había ido a Inglaterra!... ¿Qué haría? ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡No podía quedarse allí solamente observándola! Se levantó de la banca, pero antes de poder dar un paso, se sentó. No daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Volvió a levantar su vista sólo para encontrarse que con la maldita realidad: Nakuru siendo abrazada y acompañada por aquel tal Sunada hacía la entrada del zoológico. Acaso, ¿ya lo había olvidado?... Necesitaba corroborarlo, por lo que decidió seguirlos.

No sé bien lo que estoy haciendo, pero por lo menos es algo que me hace sentir un poco mejor. Él se ha comportado muy bien para conmigo desde que me lo encontré entre tanto hacía mis compras. Spinel me había visto algo desanimada, por lo que se acercó a mi para preguntarme qué me pasaba. No le rebelé todo, no quería que supiera de mi relación con Touya ni nada, sólo le conté que él me había alzado la mano. Spinel estuvo conmigo y me prometió que me quitaría mis tristezas y que haría de este día uno perfecto. Me rehusé en un principio, pero él fue testarudo y terminé por aceptar. Por aquella razón ahora entrábamos al zoológico del parque Ueno. Según él, mirar los animales y acercarse con la naturaleza era relajante, terminabas agradeciendo muchas cosas. Lo encontré algo... inusual y extraño, pero me pareció bien. Mejor estar en un lugar donde nunca había ido con Touya, así podría sacármelo de la cabeza aunque fuese unos segundos.

Me estremecí al sentir las manos de Spinel en mi cintura, por un momento creí que era el hermano de Sakura. Una ola de decepción corrió por mi cuerpo al ver dos ojos azules recargados en mi hombro, lo que oculté con una sonrisa.

- "¿Entramos?" – me dijo Spinel.

Asentí. Entramos y comenzamos a caminar entre los animales y la multitud. Y me di cuenta que Spinel sí tenía razón: el hecho de estar entre los animales hacía olvidarte de muchas cosas. Aunque claro, también está el pensamiento: "Los animales no tienen problemas ni preocupaciones, sólo viven", entre tanto una pequeña envidia crece en el corazón. Debo admitir que me divertí, Spinel fue muy tierno, parecía ser algo serio, pero me di cuenta que sí tiene sentido del humor; me hizo reír un par de veces. Hubo un momento en el que recordé a Touya, ya que me pareció verlo, sin embargo, no fue así. Me desanimé, pero fue cuando Spinel me tomó de la mano.

- "No te entristezcas, estamos aquí para divertirnos" – y me sonrió.

Como se notaba que apenas lo conocía, habíamos estado juntos en dos ocasiones, pero la impresión que me dio fue otra. Nunca esperé que fuese tan preocupado por los demás, siempre pensé que se preocupaba sólo por sí mismo, pero me equivoqué. Obviamente que me sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Seguimos caminando con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

¿¡Qué se creía ese tipo? ¿¡Le fallaba la mente, era retardado o qué? ¡Me las iba a pagar, no saldría esta vez con vida! ¡Idiota, eso era, un idiota! Es decir, nadie con uso de razón se metería con algo que le pertenecía a él, ¡a él! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tomarla de la mano? ¡Ya iba a ver!... Sí, los estuve siguiendo, no pude aguantar los celos y menos al ver la sonrisa que Nakuru le regalaba a Sunada. Sólo se las había visto en unas pocas ocasiones y, en esas situaciones, esas sonrisas eran para mí. ¡Diablos! ¿Tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Cómo tan tonto, Touya? ¿Cómo tan tonto? ¿Por qué tan vergonzoso y orgulloso? Si no fuera por eso yo hubiera estado con ella en ese momento. Pero no, por culpa de mis celos lo destruí todo.

Pude ver como en ese momento Nakuru y Sunada se alejaban. ¡Rayos! Los estaba perdiendo. Moviéndome entre la multitud, los seguí a una distancia prudente para que así no notaran mi presencia. Claro que no pude evitar mandar maldiciones al ver que no separaban sus manos y que Nakuru no hacía desaparecer su sonrisa, la cual comenzaba a extrañ... odiar. ¿Por qué los estaba siguiendo? No lo sé, tal vez porque necesitaba saber si Nakuru quería tener algo con ese tipo, tal vez porque mi obsesión de darme cuenta que ella ya no quería nada conmigo me obligaba a hacerlo.

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad de acabar con ese sujeto: Nakuru se había separado de él y se había ido a una gran distancia. Me acerqué a Sunada con paso amenazador antes de tomar su camisa por la espalda y obligarlo a mirarme. Mi faz era fría y mi ceño estaba fruncido. Esperaba con esto poder sobresaltarlo, además de mi altura; era más grande que él y mis músculos estaban algo más desarrollados que los suyos.

- "Déjala en paz, ¿¡escuchaste?" – lo amenacé.

Para mi desgracia, él expuso una maldita sonrisa.

- "Kinomoto, ¿qué te crees?" – me dijo con esa voz chillona y exasperante – "¿Crees que por tomar mi camisa, mirarme con esa cara y decir esas palabras vas a lograr que me asuste de ti?"

- "Más te vale, porque si te veo una vez más cerca de mi Nakuru, te rompo tu cara"

- "¿Cómo tú lo hiciste con Nakuru?" – aquello fue un balde de agua fría para mí. Mi frialdad y enfado desaparecieron de inmediato. Sí, yo había golpeado a Nakuru.

Mas, no me dejaría vencer por ese sujeto.

- "Eso no es de tu incumbencia" – intenté volver a la batalla, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil con tan sólo recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

- "Sí lo es. A mí me gusta Nakuru, Kinomoto, aunque puedo ver que no soy el único" – me confesó mientras me miraba de arriba hacía abajo con un semblante analizador – "Y no permitiré que sujetos como tú hagan sufrir a la mujer que deseo, mucho menos dejaré que la ganes"

- "Tú ya perdiste hace tiempo, Sunada. Nakuru ya está enamorada de mí"

- "¿Y por eso la golpeaste, por eso dejaste que se marchara de tu casa, por eso te presentó como un amigo y salió conmigo?" - ¡maldito sujeto! ¡Lo odiaba! Quizás porque tenía razón... ¡No! ¡Ese sujeto estaba equivocado! – "Y supongo que no quieres que Nakuru te deteste más de lo que lo esta haciendo, por lo que te largues. Se viene acercando" – me explicó entre tanto indicaba hacía mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta sin soltarlo y sí, tenía razón, Nakuru, "mi" Nakuru estaba a algunos pasos de nosotros, aunque aún no notaba mi presencia, ya que estaba ocupada viendo a un animal. Miré a Sunada nuevamente con mi semblante amenazador.

- "Si le dices algo a Nakuru o te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te mato" – volví a amenazarlo – "Estas advertido"

Y sin nada más que decir, me alejé e intenté pasar desapercibido escondiéndome tras un poste mientras miraba en dirección opuesta a ellos. Cuando creí prudente, giré un poco mi cabeza para ver como Nakuru se acercaba a Sunada, como él me miraba a mí con un semblante alegre y arrogante para después tomar la mano de Nakuru y retomar el camino con ella. Mis celos crecieron. Volví a seguirlos.

Spinel se interpuso en mi camino, sin soltar mi mano y mostrando una grandísima sonrisa, la que me hizo desconfiar y fruncir mi ceño. Y, antes de que lograra reaccionar, sentí como los labios de Spinel se encontraban aprisionando los míos, como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda. Sin saber por qué, me deje llevar, tal vez porque recordé a Touya, o quizás porque sentía la necesidad de sentirme apreciada... No lo sé, fue algo que... pasó, tan sólo pasó.

Me quedé helado, estupefacto, atónito. Pude sentir como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí. El semblante serio y enfadado había desaparecido de mi rostro, para manifestarse en él toda mi sorpresa. Eran inexplicables los sentimientos que en ese momento me atacaban, sólo sabía que no podía quedarme allí ni un momento más. Cabizbajo y derrotado, giré y me marché de allí.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

02:15pm. Revista "Open".

Estaba llegando de la entrevista que minutos antes se encontraba haciendo. Estaba entusiasmada, ansiosa; iría a almorzar con su amante y pasarían un buen rato juntos. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué, pero un mal presentimiento había en su corazón. ¿Qué podría ser? No lo sabía, esperaba que sólo fuese algo de su imaginación.

Entró al edificio, saludó a la recepcionista y entró al ascensor. ¿A qué se debía ese mal presentimiento? ¿Por qué lo sentía tan fuerte? "Sakura, tú y tu imaginación, mejor olvídalo", se dijo. ¿Y si era su hermano? Él no estaba bien y lo sabía, la pelea que tuvo con Nakuru y la ida de su departamento de ella lo tenían así. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Sin embargo, no era eso. Había algo más.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando terminaba aquél pensamiento. Salió del estrecho lugar y caminó por entre los cubículos del personal de la revista hasta llegar a su oficina y la de Shaoran, notando que las persianas de ésta se encontraban extrañamente abiertas, algo que no sucedía hace bastante tiempo. También logró percatarse de una extraña escena: Una discusión entre su secretaria y una desconocida mujer.

Aquella mujer llamó mucho la atención de Sakura. A decir verdad, era bastante llamativa, no sólo por la voz chillona con la que lanzaba quejas y quejas contra su pobre secretaria, sino también por su belleza: Altura alta, cabello largo y negro, músculos definidos en sus brazos y muslos –los que, para desconcierto de Sakura, se encontraba exhibiendo; ¿quién exhibía su cuerpo en pleno invierno?-, piel morena, generosas curvas y, por último, amables, pero a la vez arrogantes ojos rubíes.

Se quedó mirando a aquella mujer, hasta que creyó que era un buen momento para detener ese griterío.

- "No me importa si está ocupado o no, ¡quiero verlo! Soy su esposa y tengo derecho a verlo, además, estoy segura de que él me haría un espacio en su agenda aún cuando estuviera el presidente en esa oficina. ¡Déjeme entrar!" – alegaba aquella mujer.

- "Ya le dije, señora. No lo puede recibir en este momento" – contestaba su secretaria.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?" – interrumpió Sakura, con un semblante algo frío y seguro.

Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer le llevaba algunos años de ventaja, en el momento en el que la mujer posaba sus ojos sobre ella. Podría decir que tenía unos treinta.

- "Señorita Kinomoto" – la llamó su secretaria, algo angustiada – "Esta señora exige ver al señor Li, pero él me ordenó no dejar entrar a nadie"

- "¿Se puede saber quién quiere ver a Shaoran?" – preguntó Sakura, dirigiéndose a la mujer.

- "Meiling Li, esposa de Shaoran Li, el dueño de esta revista" – contestó la mujer, cruzando sus brazos y algo molesta por tanta interrogación y negaciones.

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendidísima. ¿Ella era la esposa de Shaoran? ¡Vaya, no podía creerlo! ¡Estaba en frente de la persona de quién se tenía que esconder! ¡Ella era la persona por la que no podían ser libres! –bueno, sin contar a Kojishi-. Pero... Era tan extraño, tan raro.

- "Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto" – extendió su mano, la cual fue recibida por Meiling.

- "¿Saku... ra?" – repitió la oji-rubí, algo desconcertada.

- "Así es. Soy la ayudante de su marido, él me ascendió y me volvió la segunda editora de la revista" – sonrió.

- "Sí, lo tengo claro. Mi marido me ha hablado mucho sobre usted y su trabajo. Según me cuenta, usted es una gran periodista y persona"

La aludida se sonrojó ante el comentario. ¿Shaoran hablaba sobre ella con su esposa? Intentó ocultarlo, no podía mostrar signos de afecto hacía su amante si tenía a la mujer de éste frente a ella.

- "¿Desea ver a Shaoran?" – preguntó Sakura, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

- "Así es. No entiendo porque no dejan que lo vea si, por lo que sé, pronto saldrá a almorzar" – comentó Meiling, mirando de reojo a la secretaria, quién se inmutó ante aquella fría faz.

- "Pase por aquí" – manifestó Kinomoto mientras le indicaba el camino.

Meiling la siguió, entre tanto la mirada detenidamente. "Con que Sakura", pensó. Saku... Sakura. Sí, aún no olvidaba aquel percance en el que "su" Shaoran había comenzado a hablar entre besos, aún cuando Shiefa, su cuñada, la hubiera convencido de que Shaoran era incapaz de serle infiel a alguien que apreciaba. Era mejor que olvidara aquello, de seguro era una simple coincidencia.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la oficina, dejando entrar a Meiling primero.

Shaoran estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por el gran ventanal sin percatarse quién entraba. Mas, sí logró escuchar el ruido que ésta causó. Pensando que era su amante, comentó:

- "Amor, por fin llegas" – mientras, se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a las dos mujeres: Meiling y Sakura.

Abrió sus ojos marrones como platos al notar la presencia de su esposa en su oficina. Ésta lo miraba extrañada y confundida. Por otro lado, Sakura lo miraba algo asustada, pensando que tal vez podían llegar a ser descubiertos. ¿Cómo saldría de esta, pensó Shaoran.

- "¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" – preguntó Meiling, algo desconcertada y rompiendo el silencio que había entre los tres.

- "Ah... yo, pues..." – balbuceaba Shaoran intentando pensar en una buena excusa – "¡Ah! Te vi por la ventana" – explicó antes de apuntar el objeto susodicho, con el cual lograba observar todo lo que sucedía por fuera de su oficina.

Meiling miró hacía el lugar indicado por su esposo, dándose cuenta de que sí, si se podía ver quién podía entrar por la oficina. Volviendo la mirada hacía Shaoran, se percató de la existencia de un segundo escritorio.

- "¿Y eso?" – preguntó indicando el escritorio.

- "Es mi escritorio" – explicó Sakura, resaltando su presencia en la oficina.

- "¿Trabajan en la misma oficina?" – Meiling miró a su marido, pidiendo una explicación.

Saku, Sakura. Misma oficina. ¿Coincidencia? Era para sospechar aunque fuese un poco, ¿no? Especialmente por lo sucedido aquella mañana.

- "Sí" – asintió Shaoran, algo nervioso. ¿Descubierto? Esperaba que no – "Como Sakura es la segunda editora de la revista, tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos discutiendo detalles y pensando en el tema de las próximas ediciones. Por lo que decidí que era mejor que compartiéramos oficina"

Creyó que con esa explicación la había convencido, pero llegó a dudar de aquello cuando notó la ceja alzada de su mujer y el semblante insatisfecho. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío apoderarse de su cuerpo, pero llegó a ocultar perfectamente su miedo e incomodidad.

- "Ya veo" – suspiró Meiling – "¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?" – preguntó, cambiando el tema.

- "¿Para qué quieres saber?" – preguntó frío, como la mayoría de las veces se dirigía a su esposa.

Sakura notó el cambio de humor de su amante. ¿Así trataba a Meiling? ¿Tan frío? Aquel semblante le recordaba el día que lo conoció. No pudo evitar también compararlo con Yue, sus semblantes fríos eran idénticos. Suspirando, intentó que todo el miedo que atacó a su corazón se largase de allí. Yue y Shaoran eran personas totalmente distintas, se dijo.

Meiling se acercó con paso coqueto hacía su marido, quién se quedó estático y sin mostrar señales de querer responder a la caricia que su mujer le proporcionaba a su brazo. Al contrario, alzó una ceja algo incómodo y enfadado; no le agradaba pensar que Sakura se encontraba viendo toda esa escena.

- "Pues, pensé que podríamos ir a almorzar juntos, como no lo hemos hecho hace algún tiempo" – sugirió Meiling, con una pícara sonrisa.

Shaoran aclaró su garganta, mostrando incomodidad. Se separó de Meiling mientras miraba a Sakura, quien lo miró algo decepcionada. Aún cuando no le agradaba mentirle, a ella le hubiese encantado pasar tiempo con Shaoran, quería volver a sentirse amada, que importaba.

- "Eh, pues yo... La verdad es que..." – volvió a balbucear, pensando en alguna excusa.

Volvió la mirada hacía Meiling. Su mujer lo miraba impaciente, con una ceja alzada y una faz confundida. Podía sentir como los ojos rubíes de su esposa miraban dentro de él y se daban cuenta de toda la mentira y actuación.

- "No quiero un no, Shaoran. Saldremos a almorzar sí o sí" – aseguró la morena, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y sonreía triunfante.

El aludido miró de reojo a su amante.

- "Entonces, ¿puedes esperar a fuera, por favor? Tengo que terminar unos asuntos y salgo contigo" – explicó Shaoran algo frío.

- "Esta bien. No te tardes mucho" – accedió la mujer antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras ella, no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios a su marido.

Un pequeño silencio hubo entre ambos. Shaoran no se atrevía a mirar a Sakura, sin saber la razón aquello. Segundos más tarde, giró su rostro hacía su derecha, para encontrarse con una cabizbaja Sakura.

- "Yo..."

- "No tienes que decir nada, Shaoran" – lo interrumpió Sakura – "Ella es tu esposa, tiene más derechos que yo, y no sólo eso: Si quieres continuar con nuestra relación no podemos dejar que nos descubran y una forma de que lo hagan es que tú no salgas con tu esposa y termines saliendo conmigo sin razón aparente. Al final de todo, es mejor así"

Shaoran tan sólo atinó a asentir con su cabeza. Se sentía un poco culpable. Ésta no era la primera vez que dejaba plantada a Sakura, y ella siempre terminaba convenciéndole que era lo mejor. Mas, sabía que a ella llegaba a dolerle toda esa situación.

- "Bueno, me voy a almorzar. Espero la pases bien" – se despidió la oji-verde, con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de su oficina.

Al hijo de Ieran Li no le quedó otra más que suspirar y dejar que se marchara. ¿Qué diablos hacía, se dijo a sí mismo.

Por otro lado, Sakura ya se encontraba esperando el ascensor. Ni siquiera se había despedido de la esposa de Shaoran, no tenía valor para hacerlo. Era verdad, Meiling Li era mujer bastante bella, quizás, más que ella. Se podía decir que su "rival" era bastante difícil de vencer.

Se estremeció; no pudo evitar recordar a Yue, a la igualdad de semblantes fríos que había entre su ex jefe y Shaoran. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar al causante de su pesadilla? "Olvídalo, Sakura. Tan sólo olvídalo", se dijo. Mas, se le hacía imposible. ¡Hasta Shaoran, su amante, la persona que supuestamente la hacía sentir mejor, le recordaba a Yue Tsukishiro!.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se encaminó hacía la salida del edificio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, dos manos se encontraban frente a sus ojos, impidiéndole ver el camino.

- "¿Quién soy?" – dijo una voz tras ella, la que reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Diablos!", pensó al reconocerlo. ¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo? A actuar nuevamente, se dijo. Dio la vuelta mientras él quitaba las manos de sus ojos.

- "Kojishi" – lo llamó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

El susodicho respondió aquel gesto con uno suyo, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Sakura.

- "Quería verte; pensé que podríamos ir a almorzar juntos y comenzar a preparar lo que será nuestra boda, angelito" – explicaba él, mientras corría algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Sakura.

Tragó saliva algo nerviosa. La boda, lo había olvidado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía decirle que no a la invitación de Kojishi, menos con la sonrisa y la felicidad que él manifestaba. Mas, tenía unas ganas de estar sola, de despejar su mente.

- "¿Qué dices?" – volvió a preguntar, impaciente, al no escuchar respuesta alguna.

- "Esta bien" – declaró después de un suspiro.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, los labios de su novio ya se encontraban aprisionando los suyos, demostrándole un cariño e idolatría que la hacía sentir cada vez más culpable, más enfadada consigo misma. Mas, no le quedaba otra que ocultar las verdades, en otras palabras, no le quedaba otra más que responder.

Las puertas se abrieron y juntos, de la mano –aunque detestara aquello profundamente-, salieron del estrecho lugar. Se quedó estático al ver la escena frente a él: ¿¡Quién era ese sujeto que se atrevía tocar, besar a "su" Sakura?... Estaba que hervía de los celos, sin embargo, su esposa estaba junto a él, no podía hacer nada. Segunda vez en el día que agradecía la frialdad que siempre demostraba, la que le había enseñado a no mostrar sus sentimientos. Tan sólo hizo más duro su semblante que de costumbre, intentando controlar las ganas de golpear a ese tipo.

- "Esa es Kinomoto, la que trabaja en tu misma oficina, ¿o me equivoco?" – comentó Meiling, quién se encontraba junto a él.

Shaoran asintió con un simple, pero seco "sí".

- "Y ese tipo tan apuesto debe ser su novio" – volvió a hablar la progenitora de Aiko – "¿Qué tal si los vamos a saludar?"

Su esposo alzó una ceja desconcertado. ¿Qué tramaba Meiling? ¿Por qué querría conocer al prometido de Sakura?. Sin importarle aquello, aceptó, no podía seguir viendo como ese sujeto tocaba y besaba a la castaña.

¿Qué tramaba? La verdad, nada en especial. Tan sólo quería corroborar que sus sospechas eran tan sólo imaginaciones de su mente, corroborar que aquella joven, Sakura Kinomoto, no era nada más que una empleada para su esposo. Aún podía recordar la llamada que Takashi Yamazaki le había hecho esa mañana: "Y por cierto, ten cuidado con cierta mujer de ojos verdes". No sabía bien a qué se refería, pero una intuición dentro de ella decía que no era nada bueno.

Un sonido fuerte, seco y muy cerca suyo los hizo separarse. Sakura abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida al ver a Shaoran y a su esposa junto a ella. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Por qué habían interrumpido su beso con Kojishi?.

- "¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó incrédula, mirándolo fijamente, como él la miraba a ella, excepto que su semblante era uno más frío, lo que la estremeció.

- "Nos volvemos a ver, Kinomoto" – quien habló en ese momento en un tono algo misterioso, fue la morena que se encontraba junto al ambarino – "¿No nos presentas a tú acompañante?" – preguntó entre tanto fijaba su vista sobre Kojishi.

Sakura frunció su ceño algo desconcertada. ¿Qué quería esa mujer? ¿Por qué quería saber quién era su prometido?.

- "Kojishi, él es Shaoran Li, mi jefe y dueño de la revista" – los presentó Sakura, entre tanto estos se daban un fuerte apretón de manos, regalo del progenitor de Ryuu – "Y ella es Meiling Li, esposa de mi jefe. Y, pues, él es Kojishi Hagiwara, mi prometido"

Li Shaoran frunció aún más su ceño. "Así que éste es el prometido de Sakura", pensó furioso. ¿Este era el hombre que tocaba a su Sakura? Ya iba a ver ese desgraciado... Sí, era celoso, ¿y quién se lo impedía?.

- "Con que prometido, ¿eh? Pues, ¡los felicito! Espero sean muy felices juntos" – comentó Meiling antes de abrazar a los novios.

Sakura aprovechó la ocasión en que Meiling la abrazaba a ella y abrazaba a Kojishi para mirar a Shaoran directamente a los ojos, con un semblante algo preocupado. Shaoran tan sólo la miró serio, frío, como si no hubiesen sentimientos en sus ojos, sin brillo. Una ola de tristeza recorrió su cuerpo, en especial, su corazón.

- "¿Nos les parecería bien ir a celebrar su compromiso con un almuerzo los cuatro? Nosotros invitamos" – sugirió la morena, entusiasmada.

La reacción de los otros tres participantes en la charla fue bastante diferente: Shaoran alzó una ceja, Sakura frunció su entrecejo y Kojishi mostró una faz de sorpresa. ¿Por qué tendría esa mujer que celebrar la boda de dos conocidos?.

- "¿Y a qué viene esa invitación?" – le preguntó Shaoran, atónito, en un susurro.

- "Amor, tú sabes perfectamente que las bodas siempre son acontecimientos importantes, además que tienes perfectamente claro lo que alardeo con respecto a ellas" – también respondió en un tono bajo, intentando que ni Sakura ni escucharan su conversación

- "Sí, lo sé, Meiling, pero es... extraño. Es decir, tú nunca habías hecho algo así por dos desconocidos"

- "No son desconocidos: ella es la segunda editora de la revista, comparten oficina, no vas a llevar a una completa desconocida a tu propia oficina" – manifestó, colocando ímpetu en la última frase – "Y su prometido se ve un hombre educado y agradable, no sería malo que le demostráramos nuestras buenas intenciones y nuestras felicidades a través de un pequeño almuerzo, además, tú como jefe de Kinomoto deberías darle tus felicitaciones a través de un pequeño gesto" – mostró un semblante algo serio, casi obligándolo a cumplir lo que ella deseaba.

Shaoran endureció sus facciones. No le agradaba para nada tener que felicitar la boda de su amante, "su" amante, ni mucho menos tener que soportar compartir un almuerzo con el sujeto que quería llevarse a Sakura de su lado. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que no podía resistirse, sino Meiling podría terminar haciendo un alboroto. Mejor dejarlo así, soportar aunque fuese unos minutos a ese odioso sujeto y así no tener que sobrellevar con algún sermón de parte de su esposa.

- "¿Qué les parece, entonces? ¿Aceptan?" – preguntó Meiling, después de haber terminado la conversación con el padre de sus hijos.

Los futuros esposos se miraron entre sí indecisos. Sakura estaba angustiada, no le agradaba estar junto a la esposa de Shaoran, ni mucho menos que Kojishi comenzara alardear sobre su matrimonio –estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo haría en algún momento- estando su amante frente a él. ¿Qué hacer? Lo preferible era no aceptar.

- "Pues, la verdad es que estamos..."

- "Nos encantaría" – la interrumpió Kojishi con una sonrisa.

La oji-verde miró algo extrañada a su novio, no hubiese esperado que él terminara aceptando.

- "Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?" – los incentivó Meiling.

Y así, las dos parejas, se fueron caminando a algún restaurante cercano. Iban en parejas: Sakura y Kojishi tomando la delantera, mientras Meiling y Shaoran se encontraban detrás de ellos.

- "¿Por qué aceptaste la invitación?" – le preguntó Sakura a su novio.

- "No lo sé, creí que era lo más correcto, nos estaban invitando a un almuerzo y encontré que sería algo desubicado y malagradecido no aceptar la invitación" – confesó Kojishi, con una pequeña sonrisa – "¿Acaso no querías venir?"

- "No, no es eso, es sólo que..." – contestó indecisa, buscando alguna excusa – "No lo sé, pensé que podrías sentirte algo incómodo al estar junto a mi jefe y su esposa"

El oji-celeste no logró evitar intensificar su sonrisa y mostrar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos de felicidad y admiración. Cómo amaba a esa mujer, siempre preocupado de los demás antes que de ella misma. Así, sin preocuparse de sus acompañantes y en un rápido movimiento, besó a su novia en los labios, tan sólo un toque entre los labios de ambos, para después tomar la mano de ella y mostrarle el cariño que sentía en su sonrisa y en su mirada.

¿¡Qué se creía ese desgraciado? ¡Ya iba a ver no más, ya se iría a enfrentar a él! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirarla con aquellos ojos? ¡Ese idiota pagaría todo aquello! ¡Lo pagaría!... todo eso y más era lo que cruzaba por la mente de Shaoran al ver aquel pequeño y rápido beso que los novios frente a él se habían dado. Intentando controlar su ira, furia y odio, apretaba sus manos en dos puños con toda su fuerza disponible. No soportaba ver aquella escena, era horrenda, desesperante, especialmente porque no tenía derecho ni permiso para hacer una escena de celos frente a su esposa. Tan sólo le quedó como posibilidad quitar su mirada de las manos tomadas de Kojishi y Sakura.

- "Kinomoto y Hagiwara son novios muy cariñoso, ¿no crees?" – comentó Meiling, bastante pendiente de la reacción que pudiese llegar a tener su marido.

Fijó su mirada color marrón hacía la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, algo frío. ¿Para qué hacía ese tipo de comentarios si eran cosas que tan sólo lo hacían enfurecer? Mas, no iría a mostrar aquella incomodidad ni mucho menos sus celos. Levantó una ceja como si estuviese sorprendido y dejó de hacer fuerza en sus puños.

- "Tienes razón" – dijo mostrando indiferencia al tema.

- "Me imagino como irán a ser cuando se vayan a casar, como irá a ser su vida juntos. Tal vez, se demuestren mucho amor y llegaran a ser una feliz pareja. Ahora se ven que son felices, tal ves casados lo serán aún más" – hablaba y hablaba Meiling.

Shaoran la miró de reojo, pidiendo con su mirada que por favor callara su boca. Mas, la morena hacía caso omiso a su petición.

- "De seguro llegaran a tener hijos hermosos y sabrán educarlos muy bien" – continuaba ella.

¡Como le hervía la sangre en ese momento! ¡Como era que su respiración se volvía más agitada y pesada por culpa de el odio que sentía! ¡Como su corazón aceleraba por los sentimientos retraídos, las ganas de golpear al sujeto que tenía enfrente suyo!... ¿¡Que él, ese desgraciado, fuera a hacer el amor con su Sakura? ¡De tan sólo imaginarlo le hacía sentir unas ganas ni siquiera de golpear a Hagiwara, sino que más que eso, de matarlo a golpes! ¡No iba a permitir que Hagiwara llegar a tocar un pelo a su Sakura! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!.

Meiling por fin acabó con sus odiosos comentarios al ver el semblante totalmente serio que Shaoran manifestaba. Intentó ver más allá de lo que aquel rostro le mostraba, pero le fue imposible. Seguía encontrando indiferencia a sus comentarios, ni un rastro de enfado. ¿Acaso sus sospechas no eran ciertas?.

- "¿Me puedes repetir la razón por la que los invitaste a almorzar?" – preguntó Shaoran, algo inquieto y desesperado al notar como el brazo de Kojishi rodeaba los hombros de Sakura.

- "¿Acaso no te gusta la compañía de ellos que te has estado quejando desde que los invité?" – contestó con una nueva pregunta, a ver si con esto podía sacar alguna prueba a su hipótesis.

- "Para ser sincero, no, no me agrada la compañía de ellos" – en ese momento no le agradaba, claro. Ya no toleraba ver que otro hombre que no era él acariciaba a la dueña de esos bellos y bondadosos ojos esmeraldas.

Meiling se mostró extrañada, atónita. ¿Qué debía significar eso? ¿Lo que tanto esperaba: que no, que Shaoran no estaba con esa mujer? Tal vez sí, la actitud de Shaoran le decía que sí, sin embargo, habían algunas cosas en contra, lo que la hacía dudar. Mas, ¿a quién creerle? ¿A su mente o a la persona que más amaba?.

- "Ahí hay un lugar donde podemos almorzar" – Kojishi interrumpió bruscamente los pensamientos de Meiling, al indicar un pequeño, pero aún así cómodo restaurante que quedaba justo frente a ellos, en la acera del en frente.

Con aceptaciones, las dos parejas se dirigieron al lugar susodicho. Entraron, se sentaron, hicieron sus pedidos para después recibirlos. Una conversación algo íntima e incómoda para los dos amantes salió a flote gracias a la sociabilidad de la esposa de Shaoran Li.

- "¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo empezó su relación?" – preguntó Meiling al novio de Sakura, el cual se encontraba frente a ella, antes de hacer entrar un poco de su comida a la boca.

- "Empezamos hace bastante poco tiempo; en dos días más serán dos meses desde que comenzó nuestra relación" – Kojishi fue quién respondió, ya no siendo extraño, pues su prometida se encontraba bastante silenciosa por la incomodidad que la situación le ocasionaba.

- "¿Y ya están comprometidos?" – comentó sorprendida.

- "Así es. Lo que sucede es que en dos meses más tendré que partir hacía China, Hong Kong específicamente; me ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo haya y, obviamente, no quiero rechazarlo. Es por eso que queremos adelantar la boda, para luego trasladarnos a China" – explicó el oji-celeste con una apacible sonrisa.

- "¿¡Qué?" – primera palabra que salía de los labios de Shaoran desde que habían entrado al restaurante, y no era precisamente una palabra que no hiciera dudar sobre su relación con Sakura – "¿Irse a China?" – continuó atónito.

Kojishi lo aseguró.

Por otro lado, Sakura comenzaba a utilizar sus tácticas para evadir los ojos marrones de su jefe, los cuales pedían alguna explicación. Ya sabía el regaño que iría a recibir cuando estuvieras solos: "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo es eso de que te irás a China?" Ya podía escuchar la voz de Shaoran en su mente, ya podía imaginar la reacción incontrolable que él tendría.

Sin embargo, el ambarino no sentía ni histeria ni mucho menos irritación, más bien sentía una mezcla entre decepción, amargura y sorpresa. ¿Se iría? ¿Sakura se iría de su lado, se iría a otro país?.

- "¿Por qué esa actitud de conmoción, cariño?" – cuestionó Meiling, con la misma actitud que su marido: extrañeza.

- "Pues..." – tomó una pausa unos momentos, pensando en algo que decir – "Sakura no me había hablado del tema. Además, es la mejor periodista de la revista, la acabo de ascender y recién me enteré sobre su partida en dos meses más" – explicaba esto mientras miraba a su amante, quién se encontraba frente a él, reclamando explicaciones, respuestas.

Desaparecer o que la tierra se la tragase, cómo lo deseaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Fácil, para no tener que pasar por esta situación, para no tener que comenzar a discutir con él, para evadir problemas. Sin embargo, al parecer, sólo los había incrementado.

- "¿Por qué no se lo contaste, angelito?" – se hubiera arrepentido de decir aquel seudónimo y, en especial, de tomar después la mano de Sakura si hubiese notado la mirada asesina con la que Shaoran Li lo miraba directamente.

- "Eh, pues..." – Pretexto, pretexto, ¡que algún pretexto apareciera en su cabeza ahora, pedía desesperada – "Se me debió olvidar" – se excusó nerviosa, para después volver a meter comida a su boca, aún sabiendo que su justificación era increíble.

Y sí que lo fue, las expresiones en los rostros de sus tres acompañantes se lo restregaban en la cara. Asombro y extrañeza era lo que más se veía en aquellos semblantes.

- "¿Cómo que se te olvidó?" – era el progenitor de Aiko quien hacía esa pregunta, algo irritado por la situación.

- "E-Eso, tan sólo se me olvidó. Con todo el trabajo que tenemos en la revista, no lo pude recordar" – intentó corregirse y mostrar seguridad para que así todos pudiesen creer lo que decía.

- "¡Pero no puedes dejar la revista así como así, sin mi consentimiento, mucho menos si acabas de entrar a ella y recién fuiste ascendida!" – gente que se encontraba cerca de ellos, posaban su mirada sobre Shaoran, algo extrañados por el berrinche del ambarino.

- "Cariño, tranquilízate" – lo regañó su esposa.

Shaoran guardó silencio mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura, percatándose de que no estaban en una buena situación para discutir el tema y que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a responderle ninguna de sus preguntas. Mas, ya vería, no iba a permitir que se fuera de su lado de un día para otro.

- "Bueno, por lo menos ahora está enterado de la situación, señor Li" – interrumpió Kojishi la conversación – "Ambos sabemos que Sakura posee un muy buen trabajo en la revista, que usted y sus compañeros la han recibido extraordinariamente y que acaba de ser ascendida. Sin embargo, la decisión ya está tomada"

El hermano de Shiefa Li tan sólo le quedó como remedio apartar sus frías e indignadas facciones de aquel sujeto que se encontraba frente a él. ¡No lo soportaba! ¡No iba a dejar que ese individuo se llevase a la mujer que amaba de su lado! ¡No lo iba a aceptar!.

- "Si me disculpan, voy al baño" – se justificó la oji-verde antes de levantarse de su asiento y alejarse de sus acompañantes.

Entró al tocador –el cual se encontraba extrañamente vacío-, se apoyó en uno de los lavabos y suspiró algo más calmada. Esa sí había sido una situación incómoda y la actitud iracunda de Shaoran tan sólo habían empeorado más las cosas. Se remojó la cara, se retocó el maquillaje, intentó convencerse de que todo saldría bien y luego salió de allí. Dos pasos había dado cuando salió del baño y una mano había tomado de su brazo con tanta rapidez y fuerza que no alcanzó a reaccionar, llevándola hacía un pasillo el cual no era visible desde las mesas del restaurante. Cuando se había dado cuenta, dos brazos se encontraban acorralándola hacía la pared.

- "¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a Hong Kong?" – cuestionó su secuestrador.

Sakura exhaló algo cansada de la queja de Shaoran, el dueño de los ojos marrones que se encontraba mirándola impaciente frente a ella. Hasta en ese momento se logró dar cuenta de lo celoso que su jefe era.

- "Eso es, Shaoran" – contestó Sakura – "Kojishi, cuando me propuso matrimonio, me pidió que me fuese con él a Hong Kong. Eso fue mucho antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a estar juntos"

Balbuceando maldiciones, se separó de ella y comenzó a girar en círculos, exasperado.

- "No puedo, no puedo dejar que te vayas, no puedo permitirlo. ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver cuando le das la mano, cuando le sonríes, siendo que siempre pensé que esas sonrisas eran para mí! ¡No puedo soportar siquiera pensar que te irás con él!" – no gritaba, pero su tono de voz seguía siendo algo elevado.

- "Lo sé" – aseguró Sakura, calmada, comprendiendo los sentimientos de su amante, al cual se acercó y tomó entre sus manos su rostro, forzándolo a mirarla a los ojos – "Pero a quién amo es a ti y sólo a ti"

Listo, sólo eso necesitaba escuchar para poder calmarse, para desearla aún más de lo que lo hacía. Selló los labios de ella con los suyos manifestando la sed de pasión que sentía, su sed de ella, de Sakura. La besó como nunca antes la había besado, con una pasión que hasta él se sorprendió de sí mismo, pero la necesitaba, la quería a su lado, nunca soltarla, sentir el cuerpo de esa mujer junto al suyo. Fue por esto que dando pequeños pasos, hizo que Sakura pegase su espalda con la muralla, intentando estrechar los cuerpos de ambos. Cuando el aire ya era necesario, se separó de ella, la miró a los ojos y sin decir nada más, volvió a besarla. El sentir como sus lenguas jugueteaban, como las manos de ella acariciaban su abdomen y nuca, el sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos las perfectas curvas de Sakura era algo que lo llenaba de placer, era un elixir que lo obsesionaba. Sin embargo, aquel elixir tenía que acabar y fue Sakura quién lo hizo.

- "Shaoran, debemos volver" – murmuró con algo de angustia.

Pero el aludido no mostraba señales de querer detenerse o de desear escucharla, al contrario, sus caricias comenzaban a mostrar mayor intensidad. Comenzó a sentirse incómoda, sucia nuevamente, necesitaba detenerlo.

- "Shaoran" – insistió – "Tu esposa, Kojishi... debemos volver"

El ambarino por fin reaccionó. Se separó y la miró con una faz algo enfadada. Como odiaba que le recordaran a ese sujeto, como odiaba que le recordaran que estaba casado. Aún así, Sakura tenía razón, era mejor que volvieran antes de que su esposa y el... prometido de su periodista estrella terminaran sospechando.

Con una impecable actuación, Sakura volvió primero que su amante a la mesa, para que éste, momentos después, también lo hiciera. Ni uno de los dos traicionados mostró señales de desconfianza.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

6:24pm.

Caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio algo despistada y desconcertada. Ese día había sido día bastante... inusual. Nunca espero tener una tarde así, llena de mentiras, actuaciones y falsedades. Suponía que no podía quejarse contra aquello, era ella quien había tomado la decisión de continuar con la relación que tenía con su jefe. Toda la situación en la que estaba la asqueaba, nunca pensó que ella pudiera ser la amante, la "otra" mujer de un hombre casado, sin embargo, sabía que mientras sintiera los brazos de Shaoran alrededor de ella, mientras pudiese sentir sus labios sobre los suyos aquella repugnancia sobre sí misma no importaba. Amaba a aquel hombre y era capaz de todo con tal de estar junto a él. De todo.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras con esos pensamientos, mientras un semblante algo distraído manifestaba. Hasta que en un momento inesperado, una mano tomó con fuerza y rapidez su brazo izquierdo, y la obligó a entrar un auto que se encontraba cerca en el asiento del copiloto. Sakura se quedó inmóvil y paralizada al reconocer a su secuestrador, en especial cuando éste entró al auto sentándose junto a ella en el asiento del piloto, prendió el auto y se aseguró que las puertas estuviesen aseguradas. Las lágrimas obligaron a sus verdes ojos mostrarse cristalinos, mas no, no lloraría frente a él. Intentó calmar su respiración agitada, pero no lo logró.

- "Detén el auto" – susurró con dificultad, todo por culpa del miedo y del nudo que había en su garganta.

Su secuestrador la miró de reojo con una de sus plateadas cejas alzadas. Rió.

- "¿Otra vez con aquella estúpida actuación de creerte fuerte?" – preguntó el hombre mientras conducía.

- "No es ninguna actuación" – elevó su voz, intentando mostrar seguridad. No iba a dejar que él volviera a aprovecharse de ella – "Detén el auto, Yue"

- "Nadie me dice que hacer, Sakura" – respondió el secuestrador, Yue Tsukishiro.

- "Detén el auto" – su voz comenzó a desvanecerse.

Yue suspiró algo irritado. Miró a la castaña de reojo con una faz fría y amenazadora, esperando que con ella se inmutara, y lo logró. La respiración de Sakura se volvió más agitada, el temblar de sus manos era más agitado y sus ojos verdes dejaron escapar una pequeña lágrima que secó de inmediato.

- "¿Lo ves?" – rió Tsukishiro al ver la reacción de su acompañante – "No eres fuerte, Sakura, aún cuando lo desees. Siempre terminaras llorando y asustada sin hacer nada que impida lo que no deseas. Eres tan cobarde, tan débil"

Comenzó a llorar, no soportaba esas palabras, ese tono de voz tan arrogante con que la trataba. Lo peor de todo es que Yue tenía razón, sí, era una cobarde, una débil, apenas podía enfrentarlo. Era esa la razón por la que él siempre terminaba aprovechándose de ella.

- "Detén el auto" – repitió con voz entre cortada.

- "¿No te rindes? Será mejor que lo hagas si no quieres que todo esto empeore y termine en circunstancias ya conocidas para ti"

- "Detén el auto" – intentó calmarse respirando profundo – "¡Detén el auto!" – gritó desesperada al no notar reacción por parte del amigo de su hermano.

El dueño de los ojos plateados frunció su ceño mientras miraba a Sakura de reojo con un semblante enfadado.

- "¡Cállate, ¿está claro! ¡Cállate! ¡No estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus pucheros de bebé ni tus quejas!" – gritó – "Quiero que tengas claro una cosa, el hecho de que tu hermano Touya viva contigo, que ya no trabajes para mí y que te hayas desaparecido por un tiempo no significa que no sigas siendo de mi propiedad. ¿¡Te quedó claro?"

Sakura sintió como la sangre le hervía, como sus mejillas tomaban un leve color carmesí y como sus gritos que llevaba tanto tiempo guardados salían de sí incontrolablemente.

- "¡No soy tuya, Yue! ¡No lo soy! ¡Déjame en paz, déjame tranquila! ¡No soy tuya, nunca más lo seré! ¿¡Por qué no mejor te buscas a otra? ¡Ya me arruinaste mi vida, ¿qué mas quieres!" – gritaba entre llantos.

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha hizo callar sus desesperados gritos. Yue había tenido el atrevimiento de darle una fuerte cachetada. Sakura sintió como su coraje se desvanecía en ese momento.

- "¿¡Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me alces la voz? ¡Tenlo claro, Sakura! ¡Nunca te escaparas de mí, aún cuando hagas lo imposible para hacerlo! ¡Siempre seré parte de tu vida, siempre!" – gritó Yue mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas risas.

Detuvo el auto por culpa de una luz roja. Miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, luego a la gente que se encontraba caminando por la cera que estaba junto a su automóvil.

- "¿Ves a esas personas?" – dijo Yue entre tanto indicaba a la gente de afuera. Sakura miró con duda y con sus ojos llorosos las personas que caminaban junto a ella – "Esas personas tienen la libertad que tú tanto deseas"

- "¿Por qué?" – susurró Sakura – "¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto?"

Yue sonrió.

- "Por el simple hecho de que tú cuerpo es el que más deseo" – respondió – "Es el más hermoso y el más excitante que conozco, Sakura. Deberías sentirte halagada"

¿Halagada? Era lo que menos se sentía, al contrario, estaba asqueada, exasperada, desesperada. En especial cuando se percató de que la mano de Yue se encontraba tocando su pierna izquierda. Quiso sacarla de allí, pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a recibir más que gritos y cachetadas. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? No lo sabía. Tenía una cosa clara: Sin su consentimiento, Yue Tsukishiro volvería a utilizar su cuerpo para buscar el

placer sexual.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Notas de la Autora.**

¡Heme aquí de vuelta! ¡Sí, estoy viva! Lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que me demoré dos meses en publicar, pero ni la escuela ni el ánimo me han ayudado a poder continuar la historia. Digamos que me costó bastante crear este nuevo capítulo (el que creo que me quedó "algo" dramático), ya que no había una buena idea en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, espero que la próxima actualización no se alargue tanto, haré lo posible para no demorarme tanto como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Pero bueno, ¡volví! Y agradecerles su paciencia, su apoyo y las ideas que me han estado dando a través de sus reviews, los cuales agradezco mucho y ahora comenzaré a responder:

Koteotaku: Supongo que todas deseamos un Shaoran xD, ¿no? Gracias por tus reviews!

Saku-Cerezo4: Lamento la tardanza. Gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo, me alegra que te este gustando la historia al igual que las escenas S+S, aunque supongo que tendrás que esperar un poco para que Sakura perdone a Eriol y a Tomoyo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Carrie10: Tienes razón, Touya debería darse cuenta y no te preocupes, lo hará. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer esta historia. Me alegro que te este gustando.

MyBabyGirl: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, por lo que lamento la tardanza, sé que me demoré BASTANTE. Muchas gracias por tu review!.

Waterlily lozania: No me mates, ¿si? ¡Soy muy joven para morir! Jejeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me ha servido de mucho y no sabes todas las sonrisas que me has sacado cada vez que leo tus post. Te lo agradezco mucho.

Amni123: Me alegro que te este gustando e intentaré poner más escenas S+S. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

sakurita86: Que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Como puedes ver, Sakura aún no le cuenta nada a Shaoran, aunque eso no significa que no lo hará xD. Y sí, lo de Touya en el restaurante fue sólo un sueño, y sobre lo de Eriol, supongo que todo el mundo tiene un límite de paciencia, ¿no?. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Danielita: Es cierto, pero aún no separaré a la pareja, tengo algunas cosas que hacer con ese matrimonio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

FENIXGIRL: Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Nos vemos!

Serenity-princess: Pues, mi msn es Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, y lamento mucho la tardanza y hacerte sufrir, no me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente xD. Nos vemos!

Kykio88:$:$ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, fue bastante alentador. Y bueno, gracias por tu apoyo nuevamente, te lo agradezco mucho.

SakumeNohara: Sí, tienes razón, yo también hubiese sospechado, y parece que no fuimos las únicas, Yamazaki también sospechó xD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo. Nos vemos!

Nav!FeR: Tienes razón, lo de los hijos sería buena idea, estará en mi mente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tu apoyo y por tu ayuda. Lo agradezco mucho!

Yarumi – san: Supongo que a todo el mundo le pasa eso de que olvida a quién le dejó un review (y yo no soy una excepción xD). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo. Y sí, supongo que tienes razón, esta historia es bastante dramática, pero su escritora también lo es, y bastante xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos!.

Sakurita lee: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo agradezco mucho.

MARIANA CASTILLO CORN: Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review y lamento mucho el atraso. Nos vemos!

Chouri: Pues, ahí veremos que sigue mientras esta historia continué. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo.

SakuraPinkPrincess: Sí, igual a mí me da lástima Meiling, pero aún así siento que se lo merece por haberse casado con Shaoran sólo por dinero. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos!

flor andy: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te este gustando.

sakurita007: Espero que con este capítulo lo de y&s haya quedado claro. Gracias por tu comentario y supongo que tienes razón, que Shaoran sea más grande que Sakura no es del todo agradable, pero aquello también le traerá problemas a la pareja. Nos vemos, gracias por tu comentario.

Kilia: Tienes razón, yo también creo que el tema de la infidelidad no es un tema muy original jejeje. Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo y, aquí esta el cap 9!.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, reviews, apoyo. Se los agradezco mucho.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 10 (el cual espero terminar más rápido xD).

Besos,

Satsuki-chan.


	10. Indescubiertos

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka.

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo X**

"_Indescubiertos"_

Lunes 24 de Noviembre, 9:45pm, departamento de los Kinomoto.

Cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y dejó a sus lágrimas correr. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, y su alma comenzaba a despedazarse. Otra vez, otra vez había sido el juguete de Yue Tsukishiro, otra vez ese hombre la había golpeado, había abusado de ella y de su cuerpo. Nuevamente, Yue Tsukishiro la hacía sentirse sucia, insignificante, estúpida, débil. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera?.

- "¿Sakura?"

La aludida levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su hermano, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la sala. Sakura se secó sus lágrimas, entretanto se levantaba del suelo.

- "¿Qué te sucedió?" – se acercó a ella preocupado, confundido.

- "Nada" – aunque lo hubiese intentando, su voz aún así salió entrecortada, vacía.

- "No me mientas. No puedes estar llorando así por nada, tuvo que haberte pasado algo y quiero saber qué fue" – su tono de voz ahora era serio y autoritario. En ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – "¿Qué te pasó ahí?" – preguntó mientras indicaba un pequeño moretón en la mejilla de su hermana.

El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, quién, rápidamente, se acercó al espejo que había en la pared notando así la marca de la que Touya hablaba. Dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, recordando todo lo sucedido hacía pocos minutos atrás.

- "Sakura¿qué te sucedió?"

Miró a su hermano con los ojos cristalinos, pensando en alguna excusa, en algo que evitara que sospechara lo que Yue hizo con ella.

- "Me... Me golpeé contra... contra..." – tartamudeaba nerviosa, asustada.

- "¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en realidad¿Por qué tienes ese moretón¿Por qué llegaste llorando?" – preguntaba serio, paralelamente se acercaba a Sakura – "¡Qué te hicieron, Sakura?" – elevó al voz al ver que la periodista no respondía.

- "Me... me asaltaron" – explicó, esperando convencerlo – "En el camino a casa, unos hombres me asaltaron y me golpearon"

Touya dejó escapar una pequeña risa, como si su hermana menor le hubiese dicho un chiste. La miró serio.

- "¿Esa es tu excusa? Sakura, deja de mentir. Es imposible que, si te hubiesen asaltado, no se hubiesen llevado tu bolso¡es imposible que te hayan asaltado si Yue te trajo hasta el edificio en su auto!" – manifestó, cansado de tanta mentira por parte de su hermana menor.

La oji-verde mostró un semblante atónito. ¿Acaso lo había visto? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- "¿Qué te ha hecho ese infeliz¿¡Qué diablos te ha hecho para que cada vez que se dice su nombre tú comiences a temblar, a asustarte?" – gritó Touya exasperado – "¡Qué te hizo, Sakura?"

- "Na-Nada... No me ha hecho nada" - susurró apenas, dejando a sus lágrimas correr.

- "Sakura..." – la llamó preocupado – "No mientas. Por favor, cuéntame. ¿Qué te hizo?" – insistió, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

La aludida titubeó. Touya se percató de esto.

- "Sakura, soy tu hermano. Necesito saber qué te sucede. Por favor, confía"

Guardó silencio, mientras recapacitaba, intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que decirle la verdad era lo mejor.

- "Violarme" – susurró apenas, luego de un largo silencio – "¡Eso es lo que ha hecho: violarme, tocarme, aprovecharse de mí cada vez que se le da la gana, utilizar mi cuerpo, golpearme¡Eso ha hecho!" – gritó.

Por fin, por fin lo había dicho, por fin había sacado la verdad a flote, por fin había destruido aquel secreto y se había quitado un gran peso de encima; ya no tenía que mentirle más a su hermano. Sin embargo, por culpa de los recuerdos, no logró evitar llorar abierta y amargamente, entre tanto se dirigía a su habitación.

Touya estaba atónito. Su hermana... ¿violada¿¡Yue se había aprovechado de su hermana, la había tocado, la había...? No, no tenía sentido. Él conocía a Yue desde que tenía memoria, era el hermano de su mejor amigo y muchas veces compartió con él. Yue siempre se mostró como una persona correcta y cuerda, aunque algo frío. Pero nunca había mostrado señales que mostraran ese lado suyo... ¿Cómo¿¡Cómo ese desgraciado se atrevió a tocar a su hermana¡A Sakura! Esto... esto explicaba muchas cosas. Ahora entendía el resentimiento que Sakura tuvo cuando volvió; no fue solamente el hecho de no haber estado en la muerte de su padre, sino también el de haberla dejado sola, sin protección cuando más la necesitó. Ella era la que más sufría con todo esto.

Necesitaba saber toda la verdad, por todo lo que Sakura pasaba y pasó. Fue por eso que se dirigió a la habitación de la periodista, tocó la puerta y entró sin querer esperar alguna respuesta. Lo que vio, lo derrumbó: Una Sakura destruida, herida en lo más profundo de su alma dejando escapar su dolor en las lágrimas que derramaba en su almohada.

- "Sakura... yo..." – susurró Touya, dudoso, sin saber qué decir.

La aludida se incorporó y lo miró con sus ojos verdes cristalinos. Touya se sentía inútil al ver a Sakura así.

- "Lo siento" – susurró el hijo mayor de Fujitaka luego de suspirar – "Lamento haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo" – desvió su mirada, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura se secó sus lágrimas e intentó calmarse.

- "No tienes que pedir disculpas, hermano" – su voz se entrecortó varias veces – "No tienes la culpa de nada"

- "¡Claro que la tengo!" – gritó exasperado – "¡Si no me hubiese ido todo esto...!"

- "Hubiese sido lo mismo" – lo interrumpió.

- "¡Por supuesto que no¡De haber estado aquí te hubiese protegido, hubiese evitado que ese infeliz te tocara, Sakura!"

- "¿Pudiste evitar que me violara hace pocos minutos?" – explicó tranquila, pero sin poder evitar llorar.

Touya se paralizó. Aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría, había sido algo que le quebró su orgullo. Miraba sorprendido a su hermana desde la puerta de la habitación, sin poder asimilar, comprender, procesar todo lo que la periodista le confesaba.

- "No, no pudiste, Touya" – continuó ella, con aquel mismo tono tranquilo, pero melancólico – "Y tampoco hubieses podido evitar que se aprovechara de mí la vez anterior"

- "¿Han... Ha habido otras veces?" – preguntó nervioso.

La castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "¿Cuántas?"

- "Ésta es la segunda" – se secó sus lágrimas y respiró hondo, esperando poder calmarse. Sin embargo, sus memorias llegaban a su mente, todos esos recuerdos en donde Yue la tocaba o la golpeaba cuando intentaba evitar ser el juguete sexual de Yue Tsukishiro.

- "¿Cómo¿Cómo es posible?" – preguntaba conmocionado.

- "¿Quieres... Quieres que te cuente toda la historia?"

- "Sí, por favor" – pidió Touya, para luego sentarse junto a su hermana en la cama de ella.

- "¿Recuerdas que antes de que te fueras a Inglaterra, yo estaba en la universidad y siempre desee tener un departamento, y que fue por eso que tú dejaste éste a mi nombre?"

Touya asintió con un triste y melancólico semblante.

- "Nunca me mudé a él, hasta hace poco. Tu ida me dolió mucho, por lo que no quería estar en un departamento donde te recordara todo el tiempo. Así que, con la ayuda de papá, un trabajo y el dinero que recibía por el arriendo de éste departamento, pude conseguirme uno para mí.

"Aún cuando tú te fuiste y yo me mudé, Yue nunca perdió la comunicación conmigo. Lo encontré extraño, ya que apenas nos conocíamos"

- "Debió ser porque yo se lo pedí. Cuando me enteré que Yukito se iba a Osaka, le pedí a Yue que te cuidara" – confesó su hermano.

Sakura mostró una leve sonrisa, opacada por sus lágrimas.

- "Ya veo. Pues, en un principio hizo el favor bastante bien. Comenzó a acercarse bastante a mí, a cuidarme, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité y escuchaba cada uno de mis problemas aún a pesar de su trabajo. Se puede decir que éramos buenos amigos, pese a que yo tuviese veinte años y él treinta. Pasaron lo meses y él siempre estuvo cerca de mí, protegiéndome como un hermano y escuchándome como un gran amigo. Recuerdo que cuando tenía veintidós, llegué a sentir una gran atracción por él. Nunca supe si era amor, ahora sé que no, pero en ese momento pensaba que lo era"

- "¿Se lo dijiste?" – interrumpió Touya.

- "No. Tenía miedo a ser rechazada, además, Yue tenía novia y yo pensaba que él sólo me miraba como una hermana menor, nada más que eso. Él me lo repetía constantemente. Por supuesto que eso se alejaba bastante de la realidad.

"Hace tres años que papá murió, cuando yo tenía veintidós, y Tomoyo y Eriol me abandonaron, se fueron del país después del accidente. Le conté a Yue sobre lo sucedido y él me ayudó a buscarte, sin embargo, no te encontramos. Yue fue un gran apoyo cuando me creía sola. Supongo que fue por eso que me enamoré de él.

"Hace casi un año, salí de la universidad con mi título de periodista. Tan sólo me faltaba un trabajo; Yue me permitió entrar en su diario 'Al Día'. En un principio me rehusé, ya que quería hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, pero Yue terminó convenciéndome. Entré al diario, entusiasmada con el hecho de poder hacer lo que me gustaba, pero sin saber que todo eso se volvería una asquerosa pesadilla.

"Allí, en el diario, conocí a Kojishi. Él comenzó a tratarme bastante bien, siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a mí. Terminamos haciéndonos buenos amigo y él se me declaró, me pidió que fuese su novia. Yo ya había olvidado a Yue, quien continuaba con su noviazgo. Kojishi hizo confundirme, no saber qué sentía por él. Hasta que hace dos meses yo decidí ser su novia.

"Todo parecía mejorar: tenía un trabajo, a una persona que me quería y me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, a una persona que consideraba mi familia y que siempre estaba ahí para mí, yo misma comenzaba a abrirme nuevamente, a salir del mundo que había creado, a romper aquella muralla que tanto me costó crear. Por un momento pensé que, desde ese día, todo estaría bien, sin embargo, las cosas no son siempre como uno las espera.

"A los diez meses de haber estado dentro de la revista, Yue comenzó a comportarse de una manera extraña para conmigo. En un principio no me percaté, pero después las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más peligrosas, en especial un día que me llamó a su oficina diciendo que era urgente."

"_**Flash Back"**_

- "¿Me llamaste, Yue?" – dijo la dueña de los ojos esmeralda mientras entraba a la oficina de su jefe y casi hermano.

- "Sí, Sakura. Pasa, por favor" – respondió el oji-plateado de espaldas a la aludida, quién entró a la casi obscura habitación; las cortinas se encontraban casi cerradas, tan sólo dejaban entrar un pequeño rayo de luz que permitía a Sakura ver a su amigo Yue.

- "¿Qué deseas?" – preguntó la castaña, después de un largo silencio.

Yue giró en sus talones y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, que causaba en cualquier persona desconfianza. La miró de abajo hacía arriba, analizándola, causando en ella conmoción.

- "Eres hermosa¿lo sabías, hermanita?" – ese era el seudónimo con el cual él la llamaba.

Sakura abrió sus ojos algo impactada ante tal comentario, en especial cuando Yue comenzó a caminar en círculos con ella de centro.

- "Posees una gran figura, hermanita" – comentaba mientras la miraba – "Esbelta figura, curvas bien marcadas, un rostro infantil, pero maduro a la vez; tus rasgos son finos; tus piernas son largas y curvilíneas; tu figura es delgada, pero no demasiada. Los años te hicieron bastante bien"

La castaña guardaba silencio, extrañada. ¿Qué eran todos esos comentarios¿Desde cuando Yue se había interesado en su figura?.

El hombre de, en ese momento, treinta y cuatro años detuvo su caminata, colocándose frente a ella. Tomando su barbilla, la miró a los ojos con una faz impúdica.

- "Te deseo, Sakura" – confesó, causando sorpresa por parte de la aludida.

Rápidamente y sin dejarla reaccionar, fusionó sus labios con los de ella. La besó, pero fue un beso que la misma Sakura decidió cortar, al darse cuenta de que lo que hacían no era correcto, no estaba bien: la edad de él era más elevada que la suya, además él poseía una novia, una posible candidata a casamiento.

- "¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó él, entre tanto la miraba seriamente, al ver cómo ella daba pequeñas e inquietas vueltas, preocupada.

- "Esto está mal, Yue" – confesó la oji-verde angustiada – "Tú eres como un hermano para mí, al igual que yo para ti. Nuestras edades son muy distintas. Además, tú posees un noviazgo con Akemi. ¡No puedo ser yo tu amante¡No podemos estar juntos!"

Yue mostró una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

- "¿Y quién te está pidiendo que seas mi amante?" – rió.

La hija de Fujitaka se sorprendió aún más.

- "¿Qué?" – preguntó incrédula, atónita; ¿qué era todo eso?.

- "Yo no quiero tener una relación de sentimientos contigo, Sakura. Yo quiero, mejor dicho, tú eres mía, tú eres, desde ahora, mi propiedad" – manifestó, dejando escapar una pequeña, pero aún así malévola risa que estremeció a la hija de Fujitaka.

La aludida comenzaba a asustarse. Ése no era el Yue que conocía, podía tener el mismo cuerpo, pero Yue nunca la había mirado de esa forma tan repugnante, nunca se había atrevido a decirle todas esas críticas tan frías y lujuriosas.

El mayor de los hermanos Tsukishiro, empezó a acercarse de manera amenazadora hacía la pobre Sakura.

- "Quiero tu cuerpo" – confesó, para después atrapar, con sus brazos, a su "hermanita", quien se estremeció ante tal cercanía de cuerpos y rostros.

- "¿De... De qué estás hablando, Yue?" – por culpa de lo temerosa que estaba, su voz se había cortado un par de veces. Paralelamente de hacerle preguntado, se separó de él. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a Yue?

- "Tú sabes de lo qué hablo, Sakura" – sonrió malévolamente – "Quiero que seas mía, quiero que tu cuerpo sea mío"

Sus ojos verdes no podían mostrar más sorpresa, susto, incredulidad. Estaba tan estupefacta que no era capaz ni de hablar, ni de moverse. Yue, al notar esto, volvió a acercarse a Sakura rápidamente y volvió a saborear sus labios, ésta vez con frenética lujuria. La causante de aquel apetito sexual en Yue intentó no responder y separarse de aquel hombre, pero las cosas no resultaron como ella lo esperaba. Se separó de ella, sí, sin embargo, no para dejarla ir, sino que para dejar la marca de su puño en su mejilla: él muy descarado se había atrevido a golpearla. Las ganas de llorar la invadieron, en especial al saborear en su lengua la sangre proveniente de su herido labio. Dejó escapar las lágrimas. Estaba incrédula¿cómo era posible todo eso¿Desde cuando Yue se había vuelto un monstruo?.

- "Eso y más recibirás si continúas con esa actitud" – manifestó el hombre de ahora enfadados y sumamente fríos ojos plateados, con los cuales miraba a Sakura sin compasión, con un brillo perverso y dando a conocer que haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería: el cuerpo de Sakura, el placer sexual con aquel joven cuerpo – "Y no me gustaría que tu bello cuerpo terminará lleno de heridas" – sonrió, mostrando en sus labios toda su perversidad.

Después de eso, volvió a besarla, recorriendo su cuerpo con la misma lujuria, con aquella misma intensidad e impaciencia de juntar sus cuerpos y hacerlos uno.

"_**Fin del Flash Back"**_

- "¿Terminó…Terminó violándote?" – preguntó dudoso su hermano mayor.

Sakura asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "Esa fue la primera que lo hizo" – un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos esmeraldas por culpa de los pensamientos – "Recuerdo que después de haberlo hecho, me amenazó diciendo que si me escapaba, de que si lo denunciaba o algo, me iba a quitar todo lo que tenía, de que iba a ser de mi vida un infierno y, si era necesario, de acabar con ella con sus propias manos"

- "¿Cómo lograste escaparte?" – cuestionó Touya, atónito, estupefacto a todo lo que estaba escuchando.

- "Cambiando todo lo que me rodeaba. Me cambié de casa, tarjetas de crédito, números telefónicos, inclusive intenté cambiarme de nombre, era algo que estaba haciendo hasta hace cuatro días, cuando volví a verlo. Fue cuando supe que ya estaba acabada, que toda la paz que había sentido durante un tiempo se iría para no regresar, ya que Yue volvería de mi vida un infierno" – concluyó, para volver a llorar abiertamente.

Su hermano mayor la miró preocupado por unos segundos, y después la abrazó. Sakura aceptó tal cariño y continuó su llanto en el hombro de Touya.

- "¿Cómo hiciste para que no te encontrara aquí? Él sabía que te había dejado el departamento¿o no?" – preguntó él, ansioso por respuestas, al ver a su hermana ya un poco más calmada.

- "Sí, sí lo sabía" - respondió, antes de inspirar hondo para calmar las lágrimas – "Pero, un poco antes de que pasara, yo le había contado que había vendido este departamento y que ya no estaba a mi nombre. Por ésta razón, el departamento ya no me pertenece, yo sólo lo alquilo, en secreto con el dueño"

- "Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque Yukito decía que habías cambiado domicilio"

Sakura asintió.

- "Vine aquí pensando que éste sería mi paso a la normalidad, a que todo volviera ser como antes. En éste departamento están los recuerdos de cuando todos estábamos juntos, fue por eso que decidí venir aquí y no ha otro lugar" – confesó la oji-verde.

- "Pero, Hagiwara trabajaba en el mismo diario¿no? Yue debió preguntarle algo" – cuestionó Touya después de un momento de silencio y recapacitación.

- "No sé si lo hizo, tal vez sí. Sin embargo, Yue no sabía que nuestra amistad fuese tan fuerte y, además, estoy segura que Kojishi no dijo nada de mi paradero.

"Yo le envié mi carta de renuncia a Yue por medio de Kojishi, el cual comenzó a preguntarme el por qué de mi estado de ánimo y de mi cambio tan repentino. Yo le pedí que guardara el secreto, que no le dijera a nadie en donde me encontraba y que se alejara de Yue tan pronto fuese posible, pues quería a ese hombre lo más lejos de mi vida. Nunca le dije la razón verdadera por miedo, pero él insistió muy poco. Kojishi me hizo caso, le entregó mi carta de renuncia a Yue, al mismo tiempo que él entregaba la suya. Y gracias a eso, Kojishi consiguió aquel trabajo en Hong Kong y yo en la revista. Aunque claro, por mí, yo me hubiese ido lo más lejos posible de Tsukishiro, a las montañas o a otro continente si fuese posible, pero no poseía los recursos suficientes para eso"

Touya guardó silencio, mirándola preocupado.

- "Tal vez, si me hubiese ido... Nada de esto hubiese pasado. Si hubiese sido fuerte, Yue nunca se habría aprovechado de mí" – comentó con sus ojos reteniendo la caída de lágrimas, las que terminaron por vencerla – "Yue tiene razón, soy una estúpida, una cobarde, débil..." – su voz se cortó.

No soportaba verla de esa forma, era torturante; la abrazó y la atrajo frente así, susurrándole en su oído:

- "No digas eso, tú no eres una estúpida, ni mucho menos una cobarde. Despreocúpate, no dejaré que Yue vuelva a tocarte. Lo prometo"

La promesa recién hecha era algo que iba a cumplir aún cuando tuviese que venderle su alma al diablo. No iba a permitir que Yue Tsukishiro volviese a tocarle un pelo a su hermana nunca más, no importaba si tuviese que acabar con ese sujeto con sus propias manos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando la gente es dañada, muchas veces crea escudos, muros para no volver a ser heridos de esa manera o de cualquier otra forma. Y hay veces, en que las personas de su alrededor no se dan cuenta de aquel muro, aún cuando los pensamientos o actitudes de la persona protegida por aquel escudo hayan cambiado.

Yo soy una de esas personas, de esas que crean grandes corazas para no volver a ser heridos. Creí que con eso me salvaría de las penas, del sufrimiento, que por fin sería libre y podría sonreír cuanto quisiese.

Pero las cosas no se dieron así y en menos de lo que esperaba, aquel escudo se rompió.

Me prometí no volver a esperar lo mejor de la gente, a no poseer tanta confianza en ellos y, mucho menos, tan rápidamente. Juré que sería fuerte, que no lloraría por pequeñeces y que podría continuar mi vida sin nadie, que sería independiente. Me dije que no volvería a sufrir por alguien, que sería astuta y no permitiría que la gente me hiciera daño, ni mucho menos que me traicionaran. Porque, pensándolo bien¿cómo una persona puede traicionarte si él o ella no significan nada para ti? Sí, eso me prometí: no volver a sentir cariño por alguien más.

Pero al romperse aquel muro, todas las promesas lo hicieron también. Fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba sola y sin protección.

En ese momento, necesitaba algo en que apoyarme, en que sentirme segura. Tan sólo lo encontré a él, a Kojishi. No me quedó más remedio, tuve que comprometerme para protegerme, aún cuando mi corazón quisiese a alguien más.

Él destruía todo, era él, era Shaoran. La primera vez que vi esos ojos marrones, supe que nada sería igual. Lo noté, noté como Shaoran, al sonreírme por primera vez, destruyó lo que me protegía del dolor. Él destruyó mi coraza, él me dejó desprotegida y me hizo enamorarme, a pesar de que sabía por todo lo que iba a pasar, a pesar de los juramentos que me hice a mi misma. Él destruyó todo eso, él descubrió mi verdadera alma.

Aún cuando intenté no enamorarme e intentaba volver a crear mis protecciones, éstas se destruían en un segundo con tan sólo ver su sonrisa. Fue algo inexplicable.

Y aquí estoy ahora, nuevamente sin protección, volviendo a ser la niña ingenua y débil de siempre... No. Miento. Sí hay una protección y esas son dos ojos marrones.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Martes 25 de Noviembre, 7:00am.

El despertador comenzó a sonar a la hora indicada logrando su objetivo: abrir dos ojos color esmeralda, los cuales se encontraban algo rojizos por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, el sonido se apagó antes de que la mujer pudiese hacer algo, ya que alguien ya había cortado el sonido.

- "¿Hermano?" - cuestionó Sakura, rascándose los ojos para poder ver bien.

- "Duerme, necesitas descansar" – Touya tomó a su hermana de los hombros e hizo que ella volviese a colocar su cabeza en su almohada.

- "Debo ir al trabajo" – contrarrestó ella con pesadez por culpa del sueño.

- "Llamaré para justificarte enferma. No puedes ir al trabajo, Sakura, necesitas descansar" – explicó autoritario.

La aludida mostró su aprobación con un movimiento de cabeza antes de cerrar sus ojos y volver al mundo de los sueños.

Touya salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar por última vez a su pequeña hermana, con un semblante de preocupación. Al salir del cuarto, se acercó al teléfono y, cumpliendo su promesa, llamó a la revista para reportar a su hermana enferma. Cortó. Miró el teléfono unos segundos, aún con su mano sujetando el auricular.

¿Sería correcto? Aún tenía muchas preguntas no respondidas, aún necesitaba un millar de explicaciones, no había sido bastante con las de Sakura... Era lo correcto, era lo mejor para ella aún cuando su hermana no quisiera afrontarlo.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, donde comenzó a buscar cierto papel entre las páginas de su agenda. Tenía planeado hacer esto desde hace un tiempo, pero con lo sucedido con Nakuru, no había tenido ni la mente disponible ni los deseos de hacerlo. Aunque ahora, se daba cuenta que era lo mejor y que debía terminar con todo ese desastre de una buena vez. Regresó al teléfono y marcó cierto número. Esperó a que contestarán, aunque sabía que se tardarían un poco.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Abrió sus ojos algo cansado y miró el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita junto a su cama. ¿Quién era capaz de llamar a las siete de la mañana, se cuestionó algo molesto. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto con rapidez para contestar el teléfono, no quería que ella se despertara por culpa de la imprudencia de algún hombre. Eriol Hiraguizawa contestó algo molesto, cortando aquel molestoso sonido.

- "Habla Eriol¿diga?" – cuestionó antes de bostezar.

- "_Veo que aún estás sin trabajo, Hiraguizawa_" – respondió una voz varonil desde el otro lado del teléfono.

El susodicho abrió sus ojos como platos, algo impactado al reconocer la voz.

- "¿Touya?" – preguntó incrédulo.

- "_No, soy el rey de Inglaterra_" – se burló. Después de un breve silencio, continuó – "_Sé que es extraño que te esté llamando, en especial a esta hora, pero... Creo que existen cosas que debemos aclarar y que conciernen con la muerte de mi padre_" – la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto se mostraba seria, aunque en la última parte no logró evitar mostrarse débil.

- "Sí, creo que sí"

- "_Quisiera que nos viéramos_" – esto sorprendió al esposo de Tomoyo – _"Hoy en la mañana, lo más pronto posible"_

Eriol quedó estático por la conmoción.

- "Cla... Claro, cuando gustes" – manifestó, luego de balbucear cosas no entendibles.

- "_Esta bien. Hoy, a las ocho, en una hora más, nos juntamos en el café que hay frente al hospital. Los espero a ambos_"

- "¿Irá Sakura?" – preguntó Eriol, algo inseguro.

- "_No, sólo seremos nosotros tres. Sakura no está en condiciones para volver a enfrentarlos a ustedes_" – testificó serio, bastante serio.

- "Ya veo" – estaba algo decepcionado por la noticia, pero suponía que debía conformarse.

- "_Nos vemos. No lleguen tarde_" – y cortó.

Hiraguizawa hizo lo mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- "¿Quién era, amor?" – preguntó una dulce voz detrás de él.

- "Era Touya" – respondió, paralelamente se giraba para quedar frente a su adorable esposa.

Tomoyo se sorprendió ante tal confesión.

- "¿Qué quería?" – preguntó ella, algo ansiosa.

- "Que nos juntáramos con él, hoy a las ocho" – sonrió, sabiendo que eso la haría feliz.

Su esposa se acercó a él y lo abrazó feliz, feliz de que por fin tuviesen una oportunidad para arreglar todo ese enredo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

7:44am. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

No podía continuar durmiendo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a verlo frente a ella, volvía a sentir aquellos golpes y esas asquerosas caricias sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía sucia, demasiado sucia. No tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para levantarse, mucho menos para enfrentar el mundo.

Tantos problemas, tantas falsedades, tantas preocupaciones.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pasar por su mente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Recordó cómo fue que ese odioso sujeto la había llevado a su hogar, la había tomado de su muñeca para que ella no se escapara, la había sacado del auto con fuerza cuando ella se había rehusado. No tenía misericordia del dolor que le causaba, ni siquiera al ver las lágrimas de Sakura. Cruzaron los pasillos y por fin, para desgracia de ella, habían llegado a la habitación del hombre. Con lujuria y frenesí, la besó. La castaña se resistió, no respondió ni al beso ni a las caricias, al contrario, comenzó a golpear a su secuestrador. Cuando éste ya no podía soportar los golpes, se separó un poco de ella y plasmó su mano sobre la mejilla de la oji-verde. Minutos después, y sin querer recordar esa parte, él ya la había poseído sin importarle si la había satisfecho o no. Luego de un tiempo, entre golpes, la había llevado hasta su hogar, en donde Touya la interrogó.

Se incorporó de la cama y se sentó, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos. Suspiró reteniendo las lágrimas.

¡Maldito de Yue¡Le había destruido la vida, su dignidad, su aprecio a si misma, todo¿¡Cómo pudo confiar en un hombre así¿¡Cómo permitió que la despedazara, que la utilizara cada vez que a él se le diera la gana¡Había sido una tonta¡Sí, eso había sido¡Una tonta, cobarde, estúpida!.

Miró hacía adelante, encontrándose una fotografía que había sobre su velador. Sus lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición. Tomó el retrato en sus manos y lo miró con arrepentimiento, con vergüenza.

¿Qué estarían pensando ahora ellos sobre ella? De seguro que los había decepcionado, por ser tan débil, tan cobarde.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, ni mucho menos de donde salieron las energías para caminar hasta el baño y ducharse, no sin antes sacar la ropa necesaria. Ya bajo la regadera, no pudo dejar de desear que cada gota que llegaba a su cuerpo la limpiara. Deseaba con toda su alma que el agua que caía sobre ella limpiara esa suciedad que estaba impregnada en su cuerpo, pero en especial, en su ser, en su corazón... en su alma. Ese dolor que la atacaba, que se fuera como las gotas por el drenaje. Así de sencillo y de rápido.

Si fuera tan fácil...

Pero no lo era. Estaba claro que ese dolor, esa mugre en su ser continuaría dentro de ella durante mucho tiempo. La acompañaría como una sombra que se deja ver en los momentos más inoportunos, donde ella, Sakura, quisiera entregarse a la gente, por ejemplo. Ya no iba a poder mirar a las personas como lo hacía antes, un toque de desconfianza iba a haber en el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que alguien quisiera acercarse a ella. Era obvio. ¿Quién iba a volver a mirar el mundo con los ojos de un niño, con esa inocencia y confianza que siempre los rodea después de lo que le había sucedido? Nadie, y ella no iba a ser la excepción, ya no la era.

Salió de la regadera y se vistió. ¿Con qué fuerza? No lo sabía, se sorprendía de estar en pie. Su corazón, su mente, todo en ella estaba destrozado, y todo por la culpa de Yue Tsukishiro, el hombre que se había preocupado de destruir su vida. No obstante, había una deuda inconclusa, y estaba dispuesta a pagarla hoy. Suponía que de ahí, de esa decisión venía esa pequeña fuerza.

Luego de un rápido desayuno, se miró en el espejo que había en su recamara. Tocó con cuidado el moretón que había sobre su mejilla. No dolía físicamente, pero sí en su interior. Tomó su maquillaje y ocultó ese tono morado que opacaba su belleza. Después de eso, tomó uno de sus abrigos y su bufanda, y salió de su departamento. Bajó los diez pisos por el ascensor y salió del edificio. Miró el cielo, entretanto suspiraba. Se estremeció por el frío del ambiente. Se acercó al final de la acera y llamó a un taxi. Éste se detuvo y ella se subió a él.

- "Al cementerio, por favor" – susurró, con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

Fijó su vista hacía las afueras del automóvil, agradeciendo el aire caliente que había dentro de éste. Su mente comenzó a concentrarse en otros asuntos.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora¿Cómo podría continuar¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que pasarle a ella¿Por qué Yue había cambiado tan radicalmente¿Por qué nunca fue valiente¿Por qué lo permitió?... Entre otras, pero todas se concentraban en la mortal pregunta¿Por qué?. Sabía que nunca iba a poder encontrar la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento, nadie podía entregársela. Sin embargo, era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Por qué?.

- "Señorita" – la voz del chofer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Pagó la suma y se bajó del carro. Tragó saliva. Estaba nerviosa, como nunca lo había estado al ir a ese lugar. La razón... Sentía que le había fallado a ellos: a sus padres. Caminó entre las tumbas, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada perdida. Llegó a su destino: la tumba de sus progenitores. Dejó a sus lágrimas correr.

- "Perdón" – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, después de un largo silencio – "Perdón por todas las veces en las que les he fallado, pero siento que esta ha sido la peor de todas. He sido una cobarde, no logré imponerme a él, me dejé vencer. Lo lamento mucho"

¿Por qué se echaba la culpa siendo que no la tenía? Supongo que en esos momentos no puedes dejar de pensar en eso, en que pudiste evitarlo, obstaculizar el dolor, el aprovecho que esa persona tuvo contigo. Eso te hace sentirte inútil, estúpida, y hace que un sentimiento de pequeñez te invada. Y Sakura también pasaba por lo mismo.

- "Si tan sólo se pudiera regresar el tiempo..." – susurró, dejándose caer en sus rodillas, sobre el suelo y frente a la tumba de sus padres. Las lágrimas eran quienes predominaban en su dulce rostro – "No hubiera permitido que eso pasará¡no!" – gritó con dolor – "Comprenderé si de mí se han decepcionado... Es decir, dejé que pasará por segunda vez, siendo que me prometí a mí misma que no permitiría que volviese a suceder. ¡Soy una idiota!"

Lloraba y lloraba, quería desahogarse del dolor y ésta era su forma de hacerlo: llorar frente a la tumba de sus padres. Esta no era la primera vez que lloraba por culpa de Yue Tsukishiro frente a ellos. La primera vez que Yue había abusado de ella, también había parado allí y había gritado cosas contra ella misma, pero, en especial, contra Yue; también se había permitido llorar de la manera amarga en que ahora lo hacía.

- "Lo siento" – volvió a susurrar – "No soy merecedora de nada, menos de su perdón, de su orgullo, de nada"

Un fuerte viento atacó el lugar. Los árboles cercanos movieron sus ramas y sus hojas con fuerza y rapidez. Ese viento embriagó a Sakura, quien cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por él, esperando que con eso su dolor se desvaneciera. No lo hizo, pero sí le susurró algo en su oído, o eso es lo que ella creyó:

- "Estamos contigo, siempre"

Si bien era invierno y la anterior brisa había sido helada, para Sakura, justo después de esas palabras, una calidez se apoderó de ella, de su alrededor. Esto hizo que sonriera. Cuando el viento se fue, la calidez continuaba, la paz y el sentimiento de compañía seguían dentro de ella, dentro de su corazón. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, sonriente, teniendo a las tumbas de sus padres frente a ella. Sí. Nadeshiko Kinomoto y Fujitaka Kinomoto, sus padres, estaban con ella, siempre lo iban a estar, no importaba las circunstancias.

- "Gracias" – volvió a susurrar.

Ella no estaba enterada, ni un humano hubiese podido percatarse de que dos ángeles, pertenecientes a un hombre y una mujer, ahora se posaban frente a ella, a Sakura, mirando a esta joven con pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros, pero con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos. Confiaban en su hija, sabía que ella podría salir adelante y ellos, sus padres, Nadeshiko y Fujitaka, iban, como lo dijeron en ese suave, pero aún así fuerte en sentimientos y en fidelidad, murmullo, a estar con ella siempre, en cada momento, en cada paso que ella fuese a dar. Siempre.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

8:06am. Café ubicado en el centro de Tokio.

Miraba su reloj expectante, nervioso. Sabía lo que había hecho, sin embargo... Dudaba. Sabía que era lo correcto, lo mejor. Pero, aún así, habían inseguridades. Tal vez, no quería encontrarse con algo desagradable, no quería darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho su hermana fuese verdad.

Touya Kinomoto suspiró, para ver si con eso podía sacarse todo su nerviosismo afuera. Sin embargo, éste terminó intensificándose al reconocer a una pareja que entraba al café. Se levantó al verlos acercarse a él, notando que ellos también se encontraban nerviosos. Mas, Touya no manifestó ese sentimiento, al contrario, se veía tan serio como siempre.

- "Buenos Días, Hiraguizawa, Daidouji" – miró a cada uno al nombrarlos, con esa fría faz.

- "Hiraguizawa" – corrigió Tomoyo, con una pequeña sonrisa y aún con la mano de su esposo entrelazada con la suya – "Soy la señora Hiraguizawa"

Ésta vez, Touya sí dio a conocer su conmoción e impacto al saber la noticia. No dudó en felicitarlos al instante y luego, invitarlos a sentarse con él.

- "¿No van a pedir nada?" – preguntó el hermano de Sakura, cortés.

- "No, gracias. Ya desayunamos" – contestó Eriol, sonriente.

Después de eso, nadie habló, reinó un incómodo silencio. Touya se quedó mirando la taza de café que tenía enfrente de él, el líquido que contenía la pequeña taza, preguntándose si hacía lo correcto, por dónde debía comenzar, qué era lo que debía hacer. Los esposos Hiraguizawa se miraban entre sí, sabiendo lo que su pareja pensaba con tan sólo mirarse a los ojos; conocían los pensamientos del otro, comprendían que ambos estaban nerviosos y que se preguntaban si ellos debían empezar la charla, ya que no estaban dispuestos a desperdiciar "la" oportunidad que tenían para arreglarlo todo.

- "Touya" – comenzó en un susurro Tomoyo, nerviosa, pero, aún así, captando la atención del susodicho – "Fue... Fue un accidente" – tartamudeó, mas, al sentir la mano de su esposo apretando la suya, se sintió tranquila, acompañada, apoyada.

El cirujano subió su vista hasta toparse con la niña de azul mirada. Suspiró.

- "Lo sé" – quien ahora susurró fue Touya.

Un poco de conmoción se dejó ver en Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes esperaron que aquella reunión fuese completamente distinta. Esperaron que el hermano mayor de su amiga terminara recriminándolos por el accidente, echándoles toda la culpa;. La única esperanza que tuvieron, fue el creer que si le explicaban lo sucedido él cambiaría de parecer, pero no fue necesario, nunca sospecharon que les fuese a creer tan fácilmente. Aún así, estaban felices.

- "Estuve investigando en el hospital, busqué la ficha médica de mi padre, dándome cuenta que él poseía una extraña enfermedad al corazón y que por eso se desmayaba frecuentemente y le llegaban unos extraños ataques. También, pude leer que, según los exámenes realizados cuando llegó al hospital después del accidente, recibió uno de estos insólitos ataques antes del choque" – explicó, bastante serio, después se tardó algunos segundos en contestar, segundos que utilizó para reflexionar – "Pero quiero saber la versión de ustedes"

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron por dos segundos con sonrisas de nostalgia en sus labios.

- "Pues..." – comenzó el joven Hiraguizawa – "Era tarde ya, algo así como las nueve y media de la noche, una noche de lluvia. Tomoyo y yo habíamos decidido ir al cine, cuando la lluvia nos tomó desprevenidos al salir. Fue cuando apareció tu papá..."

"_**Flash Back"**_

Tres años atrás. 9:41pm. Calles de Tokio.

Dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles desabitadas de la capital de Japón por culpa de la lluvia que arrasaba a la ciudad. Empapados, se abrazaban para poder entrar en calor, intentando escapar de la lluvia buscando refugio en árboles, lo que fuese. Tomoyo y Eriol habían intentado detener algún taxi, pero ni uno se detenía, ya que estaban ocupados. Fue cuando un auto se detuvo junto a ellos, el piloto bajó la ventana y se dejó ver por ella.

- "¿Quieren que los lleve?" – preguntó un hombre ya de edad, de bondadosos ojos marrones que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas, y castaño cabello, muy conocido por Tomoyo, ya que él era como el padre que nunca tuvo. Era Fujitaka Kinomoto.

La oji-azul y Eriol sonrieron. Asintieron felices y entraron al automóvil por los asientos traseros sin pensarlo dos veces. Al sentir la puerta trasera cerrarse, Fujitaka, padre de Sakura, hizo partir la máquina.

- "¿Qué hacían bajo la lluvia?" – preguntó el hombre con una bondadosa sonrisa, mirando a los amigos de su hija por el espejo retrovisor.

- "Habíamos ido al cine y al salir de él, la lluvia nos tomó por sorpresa" – explicó Eriol, mientras intentaba secar sus lentes.

- "Ya veo" – murmuró Fujitaka.

En ese momento, una luz roja obligó a Fujitaka a detener el auto. Tomoyo, que se encontraba sentada detrás del asiento del copiloto, pudo divisar como el padre de su mejor amiga cerraba los ojos con pesadez y respiraba agitadamente, como concentrándose, dándose cuenta que el estado de Fujitaka no era el mejor.

- "¿Se encuentra bien, señor Kinomoto?" – preguntó preocupada la dueña de aquel lacio y largo cabello gris.

El susodicho abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y sorprendido. Sonrió y miró a Tomoyo.

- "Sí. No es nada, sólo estaba pensando"

La hija de Sonomi frunció su ceño desconfiadamente. Sabía que el progenitor de Sakura no estaba diciendo la verdad, algo se lo sucedía. Fujitaka no se sentía bien.

- "¿No prefiere que yo conduzca?" – insistió preocupada.

- "No, no quiero causarte esa molestia. No te preocupes, estoy bien" – y volvió a sonreír.

Aún con eso, Tomoyo no se quedó tranquila. Cruzó sus brazos, frunció un poco más su ceño y giró su vista hacia la ventana, pensativa.

La luz verde apareció en el semáforo y Fujitaka volvió a hacer partir el carro. El silencio inundó la situación. Tomoyo, por un extraño presentimiento, de nuevo volvió a fijar su mirada sobre el arqueólogo, el padre de Sakura, percatándose de que la respiración del hombre era cada vez más agitada, que comenzaba a palidecer y grandes ojeras opacaban el brillo bondadoso de los ojos del hombre. Daidouji estaba sumamente preocupada, en especial, cuando notó como el hombre se desmayaba de un momento para otro.

- "¡Señor Kinomoto!" – gritó, acercándose al aludido y recibiendo la atención de Eriol.

Se acercó a Fujitaka, quien se encontraba completamente inconsciente. Estaba asustadísima, específicamente cuando observó que el auto seguía en movimiento y otros que venían en sentido contrario, hacían peligrosas maniobras para esquivarlo. En ese instante, Tomoyo se acercó al manubrio y lo tomó en sus manos, teniendo las de Fujitaka bajo las suyas. Intentó estabilizar el automóvil, pero la fuerte lluvia le impedía ver bien el camino, mientras que el mojado pavimento no le permitía detener las ruedas. Fue cuando dos y fuertes luces que venían en sentido contrario y a gran velocidad, le dificultaron la habilidad de ver la dirección en la que iba. Eriol se dio cuenta de lo que sucedería, por lo que tomó a Tomoyo de la cintura y, en un rápido movimiento, la hizo volver a los asientos traseros, protegiéndola de cualquier posible golpe. Dos segundos después, los automóviles habían chocados unos contra otros, provocando que los espejos se rompiesen, que la estructura de los autos se deformaran y que las personas que se encontraban dentro de las máquinas recibieran varios golpes.

Eriol y Tomoyo respiraban agitadamente, asustados, nerviosos. Esperaron algunos minutos antes de levantarse del asiento de los pasajeros. Al ver al padre de su amiga bañado en sangre por un golpe en su cabeza, Tomoyo no pudo evitar llorar. Eriol la sacó del auto, al sentir a la ambulancia y a los policías acercarse. Daidouji se abrazó a su amigo, desconsolada. Los paramédicos no perdieron el tiempo y sacaron a Fujitaka rápidamente del automóvil, lo colocaron sobre una camilla y luego lo metieron en la ambulancia, para después llevárselo. Por otro lado, otros especialistas se encontraban revisándolos a ellos y al conductor del otro automóvil y le pidieron a ella que fuese al hospital, ya que tenía una posible fractura en su muñeca, además del golpe en su cabeza y era necesario revisar ambas cosas. Mientras, Eriol se quedó junto a los policías respondiendo a las preguntas que las autoridades le hacían a él y al conductor.

"_**Fin del Flash Back"**_

- "Yo fui al hospital, en donde me encontraron el tumor" – continuó Tomoyo – "Mi madre, al saber esto, no quiso desperdiciar el tiempo y compró pasajes para el primer vuelo a Inglaterra, uno de los lugares con mejor tecnología y conocimiento sobre éste enfermedad. Fue por eso que no tuve tiempo para explicarle a Sakura lo sucedido" – un brillo de tristeza inundó sus ojos azules.

- "Ya entiendo" – susurró Touya, nostálgico.

Los tres guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir. Tomoyo y Eriol volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, nerviosos.

- "¿Nos crees, entonces?" – preguntó una nerviosa Tomoyo.

- "Cuesta, me cuesta mucho. Pero sí" – una triste y pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios – "Yo te vi yendo a tu tratamiento, a cuando entraste a la clínica en la que trabajaba en Inglaterra para operarte. Sé que tu tumor es cierto, al igual que la enfermedad de mi padre. Sé que lo que dicen es verdad, ustedes no son capaces de matar a nadie. Sin embargo, no sé si Sakura vaya a creerles tan rápido como yo"

No tenía que decírselos, ya lo tenían muy claro. Durante varias semanas que estaban intentando hablar con Sakura, sin recibir ni siquiera un buen trato por parte de ella, más bien, intentaba evitarlos.

- "Lo sabemos" – argumentó Eriol.

- "También les pido que no la enfrenten en algún tiempo, que no insistan en buscarla o hablar con ella"

Tomoyo y Eriol se mostraron conmocionados ante tal confesión.

- "Sakura no está pasando por un buen momento" – explicó el mayor de los Kinomoto al ver la reacción en la pareja – "Mejor dicho, se podría decir que es una de las peores situaciones en la que se puede estar. Ella está muy asustada, muy resentida, con muchas cosas guardadas. Si los ha tratado mal es para cuidarse a sí misma y no volver a ser herida, además de tener la rabia contra ustedes y contra mí de no haber estado justo cuando más nos necesitó"

- "¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Eriol, preocupado.

Ahora sí que no comprendían las palabras de Touya. ¿Justo cuando más los necesitó? Tal vez, se refería a la muerte de su padre¿o no?.

- "¿Te refieres a la muerte del señor Fujitaka?" – era Tomoyo quien indagaba ahora, al no escuchar alguna contestación por parte del primogénito de Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

Guardó silencio. La situación anímica de su hermana no era algo que debiera salir de su boca, sino de la de ella.

- "No es algo que yo pueda decirles. Yo sé que aún aprecian a mi hermana, por eso les pido que me obedezcan" - serio, típico de él – "Aunque claro, cuentan con mi apoyo. Yo intentare, por mi parte, hacer que Sakura se de cuenta de la verdad" – sonrió.

Los esposos también dejaron plasmadas sus sonrisas en sus labios.

- "Gracias, Touya" – dijo Tomoyo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

2:47pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Suspiró cansada, entre tanto dejaba su abrigo en el colgador, las llaves sobre la mesa, para después estirar sus brazos, demostrando su cansancio. Recién había llegado de su larga caminata por las calles de Tokio.

Había sido una extraña mañana. Aún sentía ese calor en su interior, esa paz y tranquilidad que sintió en el cementerio; aún estaba esa calidez. Tal vez, era algo descabellado, pero... Se sentía acompañada, protegida por algo fuera de lo común, y creía que eran sus padres. Una felicidad y tranquilidad la rodeaba al pensar en eso, no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarse a sus padres junto a ella.

Se sacó sus zapatos y los cambió por sus cómodas pantuflas. No alcanzó ni siquiera a entrar a la sala cuando ya estaban tocando la puerta de su departamento. Se giró en sus talones, extrañada, y abrió la puerta de su hogar. No alcanzó ni a ver de quién se trataba y esa persona ya estaba sobre ella, besándola con una pasión irresistible y que la cautivó por algunos segundos; esa la razón, por la que en un extraño reflejo, había cerrado sus ojos y se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Por unos segundos respondió, pero, así como las emociones llegaron, rápidamente se fueron. El miedo hizo su aparición, el miedo de que se tratara de Yue Tsukishiro. No iba a soportar algo así, por lo que empezó a resistirse de las caricias de aquel hombre, quien la sujetaba con sus grandes brazos, necesitado de la presencia y del calor de Sakura. Comenzó a golpearlo con todas su fuerzas: sus manos golpeaban el fuerte abdomen del sujeto, mientras una de sus piernas buscaba algún sector en donde plantear el ataque. El dueño de esas atractivas caricias se separó un poco de ella –sin dejar de acorralarla con sus brazos-, pero dándole la distancia necesaria a Sakura para darle una fuerte cachetada. Al escuchar el estruendoso sonido, por fin abrió sus ojos esmeraldas viendo una escena que no esperó: su amante, Shaoran Li, acariciando su roja mejilla izquierda, con una mueca de dolor en sus facciones.

- "¡Shaoran!" – lo llamó preocupada, para luego acercarse a él y asegurarse de que estuviera bien – "¡Lo siento mucho!" – se disculpó de inmediato.

Shaoran levantó su vista un poco para verla a los ojos, aún con su mano sobre su adolorida mejilla. Sonrió, para darle a entender de que estaba bien.

- "Golpeas bastante fuerte" – se burló, incorporándose – "No conocía ese lado tuyo"

Ahora, eran las mejillas de Sakura las que tomaron un leve color rojo, pero éstas por culpa de la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

- "Lo siento mucho" – volvió a articular, arrepentida y avergonzada, agachando su cabeza por culpa de esos sentimientos.

Shaoran agrandó su sonrisa, volviéndola más dulce. Se acercó un poco a su amante y tomó la barbilla de ella, para que verla a los ojos, esos ojos que siempre lo cautivaban.

- "Estoy bien. No te preocupes" – dijo calmadamente Shaoran – "Perdóname por asustarte"

Ella también mostró una pequeña sonrisa, contenta de saber que esas muestras de amor eran para ella y que ese atractivo hombre la necesitaba a su lado.

Shaoran no resistió la tentación. Tan sólo con verla a los ojos sentía la necesidad de sentir el calor de Sakura. Se acercó un poco a la oji-verde para besarla, pero ella corrió su rostro a un lado y se separó de él, dirigiéndose a la sala. Con sus ojos marrones, la vio conmocionado por su acción y la siguió.

Quería corroborar que se había equivocado, por eso, al entrar a la sala, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, besando su cuello. Sakura sintió repulsión de sí misma; ese punto que Shaoran rozaba con sus labios, era el mismo sector en donde Yue había dejado grabada su marca. Sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, se alejó de las caricias de su amante.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Sakura, para cortar el hielo. A pesar de que guardaba su llanto, su voz no sonó entrecortada, era fría.

- "Pues..." – su mente intentaba comprender la reacción de la dueña del departamento – "Vine a verte, me dijeron que te reportaste enferma. Quise ver si estabas bien"

- "No debiste haber venido, por lo menos debiste avisarme¿qué pasaba si mi hermano hubiese estado aquí? Tenemos suerte de que ahora está en el trabajo. ¡No sabes lo que hubiese pasado si él nos hubiese visto juntos!" - ¿Qué sucedía con su tono de voz¿Por qué le había hablado fríamente, como molesta¿Qué sucedía con su ánimo¿Por qué estaba enfadada?.

- "Lo... Lo siento. No sabía que vivías con tu hermano" – se disculpó, sorprendido de la actitud de Sakura, nunca la había visto así – "¿Sucede algo malo?" – cuestionó, después de un largo momento de silencio, en donde la castaña no era capaz de mirar a Shaoran a los ojos.

- "No" – mintió.

Sí sucedía algo malo, muy malo. No podía tener a Shaoran cerca, se sentía sucia, arrepentida, recordaba a cada momento lo vivido por Yue la noche anterior. Sentía que estaba siendo deshonesta, que le estaba mintiendo a Shaoran y que le estaba siendo infiel. ¡Ya le estaba siendo infiel a Kojishi, no quería serlo con Shaoran, menos con él, con la persona que amaba!.

- "Entonces... ¿me puedes decir por qué mentiste?" – articuló serio.

Abrió sus cristalinos ojos esmeraldas y lo miró sorprendida.

- "No estás enferma. Yo había tocado antes la puerta de tu departamento y no había nadie. Esperé en mi auto y fue cuando te vi entrar al edificio. No hubieses salido si en verdad hubieses estado enferma. ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al trabajo¿Me estás evitando, acaso?" – hablaba serio, frío, pero en verdad sentía bastante dolor.

Estaba impactada, pasmada. Nunca esperó ese cuestionamiento por parte de él. No era que lo estuviese evitando, era sólo que... ¿Qué era¿Miedo? Sí... Era miedo.

- "N-No... No es eso, Shaoran" – tartamudeó, impactada.

- "Por favor, Sakura. No fuiste hoy al trabajo y, en menos de cinco minutos, te has alejado de mí dos veces cuando he intentado besarte" – señaló Shaoran, enfadado – "¿Es acaso por la visita que Meiling hizo ayer a la revista?"

- "No, no es lo que piensas"

- "¿Qué es entonces?" – indagó, perdiendo la paciencia – "Sakura¿qué pasa contigo? Me has estado ocultando cosas, demasiadas cosas, y de verdad, necesito saber qué pasa. Si quieres acabar con esto, dilo ahora. No quiero estar nuevamente con alguien que no me ama" – para ese instante, ya tenía sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Sakura y la observaba a ella con una tez penetrante, capaz de inmutar a cualquiera.

Ella no fue la excepción. Sin embargo reaccionó de una forma inesperada para Li Shaoran. Las lágrimas que antes estaba reteniendo, hicieron su divina aparición, mojando el delicado rostro de la mujer. No pudo evitar recordar el día anterior con Yue.

Shaoran cambió sus duras facciones a unas más suaves. Ver ese lagrimar lo hacía sentir muy culpable. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y la estrechó a su cuerpo. Acariciando su cabello, intentó consolarla.

- "Perdóname, no debí tratarte así" – se disculpó él.

- "No" – negó Sakura, separándose lo suficiente para mirar esos bellos ojos marrones – "Es cierto, Shaoran. Te he ocultado algunas cosas, pero... son muy difíciles de explicar"

- "Si no deseas hablar de eso, no tienes porqué hacerlo" – la juntó más a su cuerpo, para que ella supiera que él estaría a su lado.

- "Pero sí quiero, debes saber" – algunas de sus lágrimas mojaron la camisa de su amante.

- "Tan sólo dime una cosa" – susurró, alejándola un poco de él para ver esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba – "¿Quieres terminar con nuestra relación?" – su voz se cortó algunas veces.

- "¡No¡Por supuesto que no!" – se apresuró a contestar.

El progenitor de Ryuu dejó percibir una hermosa y alegre sonrisa. No permitió pasar ningún segundo luego de la confesión de Sakura, cuando ya se encontraba besando sus labios con gran felicidad y al mismo tiempo con una desesperada necesidad de estar por siempre junto a ella. Sintió el cuerpo de ella temblar, vacilar. Logró captar la leve duda de Sakura en responder a sus besos.

¿A qué se debía eso? El no era un monstruo.

Para hacerla comprender que estaba bien, que él estaba a su lado, la aferró más a su cuerpo, con sus fuertes brazos rodeó la delgada cintura de la chica y juntó sus organismos con seguridad y delicadeza. El temblor en las manos de Sakura se hizo más intenso, pudo sentirlo cuando ella tocaba su nuca.

¿Por qué ese miedo, se preguntó. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacerla sentir más tranquila?.

Terminó el beso, soltó su cintura y entrelazó sus manos con las de Sakura, mirándola a ella a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, demostrándole el amor que tanto sentía. Sakura mostró también una sonrisa, pero ésta era temblorosa. Su mirada verde estaba posada en la de él, en donde su sentimiento de amor se opacaba por uno de culpabilidad, arrepentimientos, tristezas, miedos. Éste último sentimiento terminó predominando al sentir que su amante detenía sus caricias en el dedo que poseía su anillo de compromiso. Shaoran bajó su vista hacía aquella joya, mientras Sakura cerraba la suya, esperando algún regaño. Sin embargo, éste no llegó.

- "Creo..." – susurró él, con delicadeza y aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el anillo de compromiso – "Creo que, en este momento... No es necesario tenerlo¿no?" – y sacó ese molestoso objeto del dedo de su bella amante.

Abrió su mirar y la penetró en Shaoran, quien la miraba dulcemente. Por fin sus miedos permitieron hacer brillar sus hermosos ojos verdes, dejándole espacio al cariño para hacer su aparición.

Soltó el anillo, botándolo al piso y con ternura, rozó la piel de su mano con la del rostro de su amante.

- "Te amo, pequeña" – susurró Shaoran, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, al sentir el respirar de ese hombre tan cerca suyo.

- "Yo también te amo" – sonrió.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor pasión, con un mayor deseo. Ella volvió a temblar, volvió a sentirse mentirosa, deshonesta. Sin embargo, Shaoran no la ayudaba en nada. Otra vez percibió ese doble sentido en las caricias del ambarino, especialmente cuando él la llevó hasta el sillón y la recargó en él. No podía, su mente no le permitía entregarse a Shaoran, aún cuando fuese lo que más quisiera, siempre estaba el recuerdo de Yue, el hecho de que él ya la había hecho suya el día anterior. Detuvo el beso con delicadeza, excusando la falta de aire. Le sonrió a él, sólo a él. Shaoran pareció no percibir las dudas de Sakura, ya que también sonrió feliz. El hombre dejó de estar sobre ella, para hacerse espacio entre el cuerpo de su amante y el respaldo del sillón. Al lograr espacio, sonriendo y sin soltar la cintura de ella, sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo colocó frente a ella. Sakura abrió sus ojos, sorprendida al ver frente a ella una cajita.

- "Es para ti. Es la sorpresa que te había prometido ayer" – explicó, mirándola con ternura.

La aludida susurró un casi inaudible "gracias" y tomó el regalo en sus manos. Con la vista ansiosa de Shaoran sobre ella, abrió la cajita, encontrándose con un hermoso brazalete de oro, con las iniciales "S&S" grabadas en ella. No dudó en manifestar su sorpresa abriendo sus ojos esmeralda.

- "Sakura y Shaoran" – explicó las iniciales escritas en el brazalete – "Es para que recuerdes que siempre estoy contigo, que yo no te tomo a la ligera y... pues, que te amo, y que soy capaz de todo por ti" – se sonrojó al confesar sus sentimientos, sonrojando también a Sakura.

Estaba que no resistía las lágrimas. Estaba siendo muy cruel con Shaoran, él en verdad la amaba y ella ocultándole cosas, siendo infiel. Shaoran no se merecía a alguien como ella a su lado, se merecía a alguien mucho mejor.

- "Gracias, pero... No puedo aceptarlo" – cerró la caja y se la devolvió, sin mirarlo a los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, y sentándose en el sillón, dándole la espalda a él.

- "Hazlo, por favor" – dijo Shaoran luego de un momento de sorpresa y de intentar asimilar la situación – "Esto es para ti, pequeña, para nadie más. No te fijes en lo monetario, fíjate en lo que quiero demostrarte con él" – susurró, excesivamente sonrojado al notar lo que había dicho.

Cerró sus ojos verdes, para contenerse de no llorar, sin embargo una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, la que secó de inmediato; ¿porqué tenía que ser así¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno y cariñoso¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ella¡Tan sólo lo haría sufrir!; se giró a su derecha y lo miró a los ojos, notando el brillo de sinceridad, de cariño hacía ella. Shaoran sacó el brazalete de la cajita y se lo puso en su muñeca, dejando las iniciales "S&S" a la vista. Él le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, acto que hizo que Sakura le volviese a dar la espalda.

- "No me merezco a alguien como tú. Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor, Shaoran" – susurró Sakura, triste.

- "No digas eso" – respondió, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de ella – "Soy yo quien no se merece a alguien como tú, pequeña. Es como un sueño el tenerte a mi lado" – y después de decir esto, comenzó a besar su cuello.

Se dejó llevar un par de segundos por ese atractivo elixir, mas se separó y se levantó del sillón luego de recapacitar, entretanto Shaoran la miraba sorprendido. Después de unos momentos en silencio, se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Los de ella estaban cristalinos.

- "Hablo en serio, Shaoran" - cerró sus ojos para intentar calmarse – "Hace muy poco que nos conocemos y ya me estás jurando amor eterno, me dices que me amas y que no te quieres separar de mi lado. Shaoran, existen muchas cosas de mí que tú no conoces, y es por eso..."

- "¿Qué intentas decirme?" – la interrumpió, algo enfadado, conmocionado, dolido – "¿Dices que me enamoré de una persona que no eres¿Eso?" – formuló, levantándose del asiento.

- "¡No!"

- "¿Entonces...? Sakura, te lo pregunto por segunda y última vez¿quieres terminar con esto, sí o no?"

- "¡No, Shaoran¡No quiero!" – se apresuró a contestar, dejando brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos – "Lo que intento decirte es que... Hay cosas de mi pasado que tú no sabes, y, pues... Tengo miedo de que si te enteras, quieras terminar nuestra relación" – y para no ver la reacción que pudiese tener, bajó su rostro, temerosa.

Suavizó sus facciones y le sonrió. Se acercó a ella, tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y la obligó a alzar su vista hacía él.

- "No importa tu pasado, pequeña. A la que amo y siempre amaré es a la Sakura que hoy tengo enfrente. No me interesa si antes estuviste con otra persona, no me importa. Lo que me importa es que ahora estás conmigo y eso nada va a poder cambiarlo, ya que te amo tal y como eres" – confesó, dejando a una pasmada Sakura.

- "¿Y si ese pasado trae consecuencias en el presente y en el futuro¿Y si ese pasado aún sigue atormentándome?"

- "Simple: Juntos lo resolveremos y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a dejar ese tormento fuera de lo que pronto llegará" – susurró en su oído, después de haberla abrazado con ternura.

- "No... No comprendes, Shaoran. No es tan fácil como crees"

Buscó su mirada hasta encontrarla, con un semblante preocupado.

- "Es por culpa de ese pasado que yo he estado evitándote ahora, porque me mostré enfadada y porque aún no he podido entregarme completamente a ti" – susurró, sin mirarlo, dispuesta a contarle la verdad.

Shaoran estaba en silencio, escuchándola atentamente.

- "¿Recuerdas a Yue Tsukishiro?" – por fin lo vio a los ojos.

Él asintió.

- "¿Recuerdas que él fue mi jefe?"

Volvió a asentir.

- "Pues él... él..." – intentaba articular alguna palabra, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Al sentir los brazos de Shaoran abrazándola nuevamente, sentir la respiración de ese hombre en su cuello, pudo sentir más fortaleza, más seguridad en su voz.

- "Él... él... me violó" – susurró apenas.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos conmocionado, para luego estrecharla más fuertemente a su cuerpo al escuchar esa confesión y el llanto proveniente de su amante.

Sin embargo, una voz los interrumpió:

- "¿Sakura?" – preguntó una voz desde la entrada del departamento. Sakura la reconoció de enseguida, y, por impulso, se separó inmediatamente de Shaoran y miró a éste con semblante preocupado.

"Kojishi", pensó Sakura al reconocer la voz del hombre que aún la llamaba desde la entrada del departamento. Miró a todos lados, al mismo tiempo que su amante, a ver si encontraba un lugar en donde esconderlo. ¿Qué hacer¿Qué hacer? No lo sabía, pero Sakura tenía en claro una cosa, estaba en un grave problema.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

6:38pm. Hotel de Tokio.

Miró la maleta frente a ella, los pasajes que habían sobre su velador. No quería irse, quería verlo una vez más, quería sentirlo junto a ella una vez más. Pero¿para qué seguir sufriendo¿Para qué continuar allí sino había razón para seguir en ese lugar¿Para que seguir ilusionándose con algo que ya había terminado? No quería continuar en una mentira, sin embargo, sabía que si volvía a su país natal continuaría ese vacío en su interior, ese agujero, esa herida que nadie podría sanar. Sólo él.

_Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips,  
I miss that now.  
I can't try any harder than I do.  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you.  
I'm broken in two._

Tomó su teléfono celular. ¿Y si lo llamaba? No¿para qué?... Tal vez, para que se enterara. ¿Y qué sacaba con que se enterara? Él no iría al aeropuerto a buscarla, en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz¿por qué lo tendría que ser ahora?.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró.

Era cierto. Touya Kinomoto nunca se dejaría manejar de esa manera, nunca respondería como ella quisiera que lo hiciese. Él no iría al aeropuerto a buscarla, era muy orgulloso para hacer eso.

"¿Y dónde quedó tu orgullo, Nakuru?", se recordó. "Mi orgullo desapareció desde el día que lo conocí", se respondió a sí misma.

_All the things left undiscovered.  
Leave me empty and left to wonder.  
I need you.  
All the things left undiscovered.  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder.  
I need you.  
Yeah I need you._

Aún así, debía hacer una llamada.

Marcó un número y esperó a que contestarán. Una voz varonil se escuchó del otro lado. Ella sonrió nostálgica al escucharlo.

- "_¿Nakuru?_" – dijo esa voz varonil.

- "Hola Spinel" – saludó, intentando que de sus ojos no saliera ni una lágrima.

- "_¿Sucede algo?_" – preguntó el hombre preocupado al escuchar el tono cortado de la voz de su amiga.

- "Me voy" – un par de lágrimas bajaron de sus mejillas. En verdad no quería irse de Japón – "Vuelvo a Inglaterra hoy. Tan sólo quería despedirme"

Spinel guardó silencio. Nakuru esperó que dijera algo.

Era extraño. No se conocían desde hace años, tampoco sintió conocer al verdadero Spinel. Sin embargo, se sintió muy identificada con él, muy unida, como si lo conociera desde siempre, como si hubiese algo más fuerte a ellos que los unía. Tenían algo en común, tal vez, muchas cosas.

- "_¿A qué hora?_" – no sonaba muy alegre, pero tampoco tan triste, mas bien, nostálgico.

- "A las ocho parte el vuelo"

- "_Ya veo_" – otro silencio hubo entre ambos – "_Espero que regreses, me gustaría verte de nuevo_"

- "Si viajas a Inglaterra, búscame" – sonrió, dejando sus lágrimas a un lado.

- "_Con mucho gusto_" – era muy incómodo, a ni uno de los dos les gustaban las despedidas – "_¿Kinomoto sabe que te vas?_"

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso? No era necesario.

- "No" – susurró apenas.

_Don't walk away._

- "_¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar al aeropuerto?_"

- "No, gracias" – ese fue un susurro casi inaudible.

Estaba llorando amargamente. El recuerdo de Touya, de su cachetada, de todo su sufrimiento la hacía llorar. ¿Por qué tenían que terminar las cosas así?.

- "Gra... Gracias por todo, Spinel" – murmuró, secándose su rostro – "Gracias por estar conmigo este último tiempo, por todo"

- "_De nada. Para algo estamos los amigos_" – esa frase le volvió a sacar una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña.

- "Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós, Spi"

- "_No me digas así, sabes que odio ese apodo_" – rió un poco, tan sólo un poco.

Nakuru sonrió nuevamente.

- "Adiós" – volvió a despedirse.

- "_Adiós_" – y cortaron.

El recuerdo de su "ex-novio" volvió a su mente. ¿Touya se sentiría tan mal como ella? No, no podía ser. Él no se dejaba rendir por cosas pequeñas, era muy orgulloso... Y, pues, tampoco sentía algún tipo de cariño por ella como para sentirse mal después de lo sucedido.

_Touch me now how I wanna feel  
Something so real, please remind me  
My love, and take me back.  
Cuz I'm so in love with what we were.  
I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you,  
Do you feel it too?_

"¡Rayos!", pensó molesto al ver algunos de sus papeles caerse, luego de haber chocado contra una enfermera. Ésta era la sexta vez que chocaba contra alguien o algo en esa tarde. Se disculpó y se agachó para recoger los papeles caídos. "Esto te pasa por estar pensando tanto y ser tan descuidado", se reprochó. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Nakuru... Ella aún continuaba en sus pensamientos.

Touya Kinomoto se levantó del suelo, con los papeles en mano y caminó hacía la sala de espera del piso en el que se encontraba. No había nadie en la sala, sólo algunas enfermeras que pasaban de un lado a otro, incluidas las recepcionistas. Se sentó en una de las sillas y suspiró.

¿Se habrá ido ya¿Estaría en Inglaterra¿Debía buscarla¿Qué debía hacer?; esas y más preguntas pasaban por su mente.

No la había vuelto a ver. Ni se había preocupado en buscarla. Aún así, ella continuaba en su pensamiento, más constante que antes. La idea de que hubiese vuelto a su país natal lo atormentaba, lo sacaba de quicio. El pensar que nunca más la volvería a ver y él allí, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por conseguir su perdón, se había vuelto su pesadilla, aquella sombra que se encontraba detrás de él acompañándolo todo el tiempo. La amaba demasiado, la necesitaba junto a él. Pero ya no había esperanzas existentes, todo parecía soledad y tortura, no podía terminar bien toda su situación; le había alzado la mano a su novia, la había golpeado, y estaba seguro que Nakuru nunca sería capaz de perdonarlo. Si había algo que odiaba con todo su corazón la castaña, era el maltrato, en cualquiera de sus tipos. Y él la había maltratado, había abusado de ella¡la había golpeado¡No merecía su perdón!.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre. La recepcionista del piso lo llamaba insistentemente. Con su ceño fruncido, se levantó y acercó a la mujer quien le extendió el teléfono, diciéndole que poseía una llamada.

- "¡Qué?" – contestó cortante, molesto, pero no con la persona que llamaba, sino que consigo mismo.

Nadie contestó de la otra línea, mas sabía que había alguien, escuchaba un respirar agitado.

- "¿Quién habla?" – preguntó más calmado, aunque extrañado.

Silencio.

- "¿Aló¿Hay alguien allí?"

Nada. La respiración de la persona era más rápida, unos pequeños quejidos se escuchaban. Era como si la persona estuviese evitando llorar.

- "_A las ocho, me voy... de Japón_" – susurró la mujer de la llamada. Después de eso, ella cortó.

Reconoció la voz. No era difícil para él, ya que esa voz era ahora su tormento, al mismo tiempo, su melodía más deseada. Sus oscuros ojos se abrieron, manifestando su sorpresa, más que nada, su dolor.

Se iba. Su Nakuru se iba para no regresar.

_When I'm in the dark and all alone_

_Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,_

_It's then I know my heart is whole._

_There's a million reasons why I cry._

_Hold my covers tight and close my eyes,_

_Cuz I don't wanna be alone._

Buscó desesperadamente algún reloj, encontrando uno colgado en uno de los muros. 7:22pm. Había tiempo. Ella había dicho a las ocho. ¡Aún había tiempo!. Caminó con paso rápido hacía las escaleras, mientras se quitaba su blanco delantal. Mas, por culpa de lo perturbado que estaba, no se dio cuenta de que uno de sus colegas venía en sentido contrario, provocando su séptimo choque en la tarde.

- "Lo siento" – dijo rápidamente, para después seguir con su rápido andar.

- "¡Hey, Kinomoto¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó el otro doctor, al darse cuenta de que Touya dejaba su delantal sobre cualquier silla que encontró en el camino.

- "Tengo una urgencia, necesito irme. Por favor¡cúbreme!" – gritó y, sin siquiera esperar alguna contestación, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos.

Evitando a la gente, salió del hospital, se dirigió a la calle, sin importarle la lluvia que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, y llamó a un taxi. Algunos pasaron de largo, ya el tercer taxi que pasó junto a él se dispuso a detenerse. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, su cabeza estaba ahora enfocada en llegar al aeropuerto. Le dijo su destino al chofer, y él hizo partir el carro.

Apagó su teléfono celular y miró el objeto con remordimiento. Había sido una tontera, una completa estupidez. "Él no va a venir, Nakuru. No va a venir", se dijo. Levantó su vista y observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando por su vuelo. Una gran maleta color rojo se encontraba a su lado. Ella, sentada, comenzaba a vagar por el mundo de sus pensamientos.

Lo había llamado, sí. La ilusión de que él fuese a aparecer para detenerla fue más grande que su propio orgullo. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo, aunque fuese por última vez. A pesar de todo, sabía que no llegaría.

Una pequeña lágrima bajó por su mejilla, a ella le siguieron algunas más. Se tapó su rostro y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Odiaba sentirse tan destruida por culpa de Touya, odiaba tener que estar enamorada de él, odiaba que la salud de su alma dependiera de la actitud que Touya tenía para con ella. Odiaba el día en que conoció a Touya Kinomoto. Si ese hombre no hubiese aparecido en su vida, ella no estaría tan acabada como lo estaba en ese momento. No estaría triste... al contrario, estaría bien, con ánimos de seguir adelante. No como ahora, que lo único que deseaba era estar en otro lugar, escapar, ser otra persona para así no sentir ese dolor en su pecho.

_Cuz I can't fake and I can't hate_

_But it's my heart_

_That's about to break._

_You're all I need._

_I'm on my knees._

_Watch me bleed,_

_Would you listen please._

"¿A quién engañas, Nakuru?", se dijo. No, no odiaba el día en que conoció a Touya, ya que él fue quien le hizo descubrir el amor. Él fue el hombre que la sacó de su depresión después de su divorcio. Él fue quien la ayudó a seguir adelante. "Pero ahora, todo es distinto. Ahora, las cosas son al revés", pensó. Que ironía. Touya Kinomoto fue el hombre que le dio esperanzas, aliento para continuar, mas luego, fue quien se las quitó.

Había llegado. Pagó el taxi y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo. Corrió hacía al aeropuerto. Ya dentro, la buscó con la mirada, por todos lados, desesperado. Caminó entre la multitud, buscándola, sin embargo, no había ni un rastro de ella.

Miró su reloj. 7:42pm. Luego, su alrededor. No apareció y no iba a aparecer. Era mejor rendirse¿para qué hacerse falsas ilusiones si estás terminan por destruirte más?. Aún no había pasado por la aduana de Japón, todavía no había hecho los trámites necesarios para poder irse. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la aduana.

¡No estaba por ningún lado¿Dónde podía estar? Tal vez, ya la había perdido, ya se había ido, ya había entrado al avión. ¡No¡Debía estar por algún lado¡No podía irse así como así, sin verla una vez más!

_I give in, I breathe out_

_I want you, there's no doubt_

_I freak out, I'm left out_

_Without you, I'm without_

Continué caminando y caminando por todo el aeropuerto. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y emocionados al encontrarla. ¡Ahí estaba! A unos cuantos metros de mí, haciendo los trámites para entrar al avión, como: mostrar su pasaporte, su pasaje, entregar su equipaje, etc. Desde aquella distancia pude ver como sus ojos estaban algo rojos. ¡Ahí se encontraba! Sin embargo, y aún cuando le pedí a mis piernas que se movieran, éstas no me hicieron caso alguno. Me quedé quieto, observándola. Un maldito miedo y arrepentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, dejándome estático.

_I'm crossed out, I'm kicked out_

_I cry out, I reach out_

Con una falsa sonrisa me despedí de la mujer que trabajaba para la empresa de transporte aéreo. Tomé mi pequeño bolso y me dirigí hacía las puertas, exclusivas para pasajeros, que me permitirían entrar al avión, no sin antes ser revisada yo y mi bolso por detectores de metales. Lo hice, entré al pasillo que me llevaría al avión, pero no pude evitar girar mi mirada hacía mis espaldas, algo me decía que lo hiciera. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Mi corazón palpitó a mil por hora, mi respiración estaba agitada y unas grandes ganas de llorar de felicidad me inundaron por completa. Ahí estaba él. ¡Había ido¡Me había venido a buscar! Pero, estaba estático.

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away._

Mis piernas por fin reaccionaron cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Había notado mi presencia. En un principio, fue un camino lento, luego más rápido. Comencé a correr hacía ella, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Ella me miraba sorprendida, aunque podía notar la felicidad en sus brillantes ojos cafés. Me faltaban muy pocos metros para llegar a ella, pero dos hombres me detuvieron cuando pasé junto a ellos sin mostrar pasaje y cruzar el detector de metales así nada más. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté zafarme de ellos, pero fue imposible, eran mucho más fuertes que yo.

- "_Se les avisa a los pasajeros del vuelo AS4527 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra que el avión está apunto de despegar. Por favor, ingresar a él_" – se escuchó la voz de una mujer por todo el aeropuerto, que luego repitió el mismo mensaje en diferentes idiomas.

Estaba desesperado, exasperado. ¡Se iba¡Se iba¡No podía irse¡Debía quedarse!. Intenté soltarme de la fuerza de aquellos hombres, pero ellos terminaron venciéndome, comenzando a alejarme de ella, de mi Nakuru. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada, ni ella ni yo. Tan sólo la vi por última vez, siendo obligada por algunas aeromozas a entrar al avión, mientras yo era empujado por los guardias hacia las afueras del aeropuerto.

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away_

Se había ido.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas de la Autora**

¿Quieren matarme?... No las culpo. Sí, ya lo sé. Fueron tres meses (y un "poco" más). ¡LO SIENTO! De verdad que lo siento mucho. Tampoco puedo darles una excusa, se que fue demasiado tiempo, y de veritas que lo siento mucho. Aunque igual daré excusas, digamos que el ánimo, las ganas están desapareciendo y no ayudan para nada, mucho menos la musa, que desaparece justo cuando se le necesita (eso no quiere decir que abandonaré el fic. Ni muerta!) Además, la salud tampoco ha ayudado mucho que digamos. Solo espero un poco de paciencia con las actualizaciones, aunque sé que he demorado demasiado. Pero... ¡Perdonen! Pe-pero igual aparecí con un nuevo fic... ¿No¿No sirve? (Claro si igual lleva más de un mes sin actualización) No me agrada esto de las conciencias, en verdad.

Ehm... Bueno, volviendo al fic... ¿Patético¡Ja! No lo sé (por lo menos yo creo que sí), creo que aquí es cuando es necesarios su comentarios! Aunque entiendo que no los quieran dar después de tan larga espera, pero ¡aquí estoy¿no? Es lo que cuenta.. ¿no?.

La canción es de Ashlee Simpson y se llama "Undiscovered"

Bueno, bueno, ya no las molesto más...

Eso sí, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, su apoyo incondicional, por soportar a esta escritora que se demora tanto en subir los demás caps, por la ayuda, por todo!... A:

Danielita: Sí, lo sé, soy muy malvada con ella. Pero de seguro que de ahora en adelante las cosas irán tomando otro rumbo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo! Saludos.

Sammaria Herrera: Parece que a nadie le gustó que Shaoran fuese más grande que Sakura! Jajaja, pero más que nada lo puse para darles más problemas a la pareja... ya verás en las próximas actualizaciones. ¡Lamento la tardanza! Y sí, Yue se volvió "algo"... malo, pero es para darle más emoción al cuento¿no crees? Bueno¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!.

Chouri: Sí, es cierto, pobre Saku. ¿Yue? También me dan ganas de darle una buena golpiza! Pero él ya tendrá su merecido. ¿Shaoran? Parece que están a puntos de ser descubiertos. Bueno¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tu review!

Sakurita89¡No te mueras! (Porque con lo que puse ahora...) Eh... Creo que con lo que pasó en este cap, debes estar algo sorprendida¿no? Jijijiji, lo siento, es que soy algo fanática del drama! (Creo que eso ya lo debiste haber notado!) Y bueno, tú deseo ha sido cumplido. ¡Saku le dijo a Shao! Pero... ups, apareció Kojishi! ñ.ñ ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!

Sakume Nohara: Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga, pero supongo que ya debió superarlo¿no? Al fin y al cabo, el amor es fiel¿no?. Además, ahí veremos a Takashi haciendo estragos en la relación. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo, en especial por todos tus reviews! En verdad, me animas mucho a continuar el fic. Te estoy muy agradecida. Oye, oye, tu fic, "Cuando menos lo esperabas" está de lujoo! Espero que actualices pronto! (Aunque no puedo reclamar mucho, en verdad!) ¡Saludos!.

KoteOtaku: Pobre Saku, lo sé. Yue es muy malo¿no? Pero ya recibirá su merecido, sí! Jajaja (risa malvada) Pues, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!

Angelpower: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo! Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Lulú¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me halagas!... Además que me animó mucho sobre la escena de Kojishi, Meiling, Saku y Shao, ya que en verdad esa escena no me había gustado del todo. ¡Muchas gracias!.

Kitsune Saki¿Yuki? No creo, no se me ocurre qué pueda hacer con ese personaje. Pero es cierto, más que nada lo puse para que presentara a Yue!.. Aunque ahí veré si puedo integrarlo a la historia o no. ¿Touya? Pues está recibiendo su merecido¿no crees? Con esto de que Nakuru se fue a Inglaterra... Bueno¡muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo¡nos vemos!

MyBabyGirl¡Lamento la tardanza! Si sé que he demorado mucho en las actualizaciones, y que cada vez estoy demorando más. Lo siento. Pues, supongo que esas preguntas las podrás responder con el paso del fic. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y tu apoyo!

Kykyo88: Gracias por el comentario de los pensamientos, lo tendré en cuenta. Y,muchas gracias por tu review, me encantó, (en especial por lo que dijiste acerca de mis tardanzas! xD) Touya, Touya está sufriendo y harto, especialmente ahora que Nakuru se está yendo¿no¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews! Te estoy muy agradecida. ¡nos vemos!

Sora 2515: Jejejejeje Gracias :$:$ Por tu comentario sobre mi fic. ¿En una hora? O.o Pues te digo que con este cap, son 248 páginas! Y sin este cap, 215¿¡215 paginas en una hora? O.o Te felicito! En verdad eso es rapidez. ¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero bueno, aquí estoy¿no? Muchas gracias por tu review,de verdad que me animó mucho. ¡Nos vemos!.

GabyHyatt¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este cap te haya gustado. ¡nos vemos!.

Carolina: Ups, tienes razón, creo que me equivoqué xD. Muchas gracias por la corrección. Y también por tu comentario!... Nos vemos!

Hormany:$:$:$:$:$:$ ¡Muchísimas gracias! En verdad que no esperaba un comentario así. ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad... Me animó mucho (en especial porque no estoy muy convencida de mi redacción! xD) ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que este cap también te haya agradado. ¡nos vemos!.

Anna: Sí, maldito Yue. Pues ahora puedes darte cuenta de que sí, Shaoran se enteró. Ya podrás ver su reacción. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y lamento mucho la tardanza... ¡Nos vemos!

Nav!Fer¡lo siento mucho¡Sé que demore mucho¡Perdón! Pues, muchas gracias por el review,en verdad que me animó mucho. Aunque lo siento, no pude agregarte a msn, ya que fanfiction no muestro el mail. ¡Gracias por el review y el apoyo! Se te agradece.

Fenixgirl¡Gracias por el comentario y lamento la tardanza! De que Yue pagará, pagará. Por supuesto, no se puede dejar a una persona así de malvada vivir tranquilo¿no? Muajajajaja (risa malvada) Jejeje, lo siento. Pues, lo siento! Las cosas entre Touya y Nakuru, ehmm.. No están mejorando como podrás apreciar!.. Pero créeme¡el amor siempre triunfa! (hasta con escritoras locas como yo! xD) Bueno¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo¡Nos vemos!

Yuliana¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me animó mucho. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!.

Cynthia¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero aquí está la continuación, espero te haya agradado. ¡Gracias por tu review¡Nos vemos!.

Serenity-princees¿En serio¿Puedes decirme de que artista son? Para así conseguir la letra y ponerla en el fic!... Ya que si dices que concuerda con el fic¡estoy segura de que sí lo hace¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, serenity! De verdad que me has ayudado mucho en el paso de la historia.

MaeryxPunkgirl: Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad que me agradó mucho y me animó bastante. :$:$ De verdad¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos¡Y gracias!

Chibi-Sango90¡Gracias por el review! Y lamento la tardanza.. Espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Gracias y nos vemos!.

Aiko¡Gracias por tu comentario! De veritas, muchas gracias!. Y aquí tienes el cap 10! Espero te guste! Nos vemos..

Mitcha: Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, Yue las pagará!... ¿Clases de defensa personal? Jajajaja.. Puede ser, no pensé en eso!.. Y sí, Saku y Shao saben actuar perfectamente¿no? Mitchaa, felicitarte por tu fic "So close" Espero que lo actualicez pronto, porque el primer cap te quedó de lujoo! Jejejeje (bueno, igual no puedo exigir mucho!).. Bueno, eso! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Nos vemos!.

SakuraPinkPrincess: Gracias por tu comentario. ¿Shao te cae mal? Vaya, nunca pensé en eso. Puede que tengas razón, pero ahí veremos como sigue reaccionando el hombre mientras el fic continué. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y el review¡Nos vemos!

Carito: Pues, que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Y ves? Saku ya le dijo a Shao! Aunque los interrumpió Kojishi! Intentare poner más escenas S&S (Aunque debo admitir que se me hacen algo difícil! xD) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review! Se te agradece... ¡Saludos!.

Elena¡Gracias por tu comentario! Y no, el fic aún no ha terminado, falta mucho aún. ¡Muchísimas gracias, en verdad que me has animado mucho!. Lamento la tardanza.. y pues¡gracias y nos vemos!.

Kilia: Jajajajaja.. La verdad sí, disfruto con hacer sufrir a mis personajes xD. ¿Final feliz? Jajajaja, aún se esta negociando xD. Muchas gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

Yingfa-SC: Jejejejeje.. Pues, Saku no se escapó de Yue, exactamente xD.. Pero por lo menos le dijo a Shao la verdad¿no¡Muchas gracias por el review¡Saludos!.

Uff... Fueron artos, no acababan! xD... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! En verdad, muchísimas gracias!...

Cuídense! Saludos!

Satsuki Idaka.


	11. Sin destino

**"INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka.

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo XI**

"_Sin destino"_

Martes 25 de Noviembre, 7:16pm.

Cerró la puerta. Suspiró y reposó en aquella madera. Que tarde más complicada, fingida y extraña. ¡Dios! Como agradecía que una parte de todo el alboroto hubiese terminado. Sin embargo, faltaba el más importante, el que no se atrevía enfrentar. Por ese miedo, sus manos temblaban. Caminó lentamente hacía la sala, en donde se encontró con su, ahora enfadado amante, esperándola tras el sillón en el cual se había escondido. Aún recordaba todo lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

"_**Flash Back"**_

- "¿Sakura?" – se escuchó una voz desde la entrada del departamento.

La aludida miró a su amante con un rostro asustado. ¡Era Kojishi¡Diablos, tenían que hacer algo¡Rápido¡Sino los descubrirían!. Buscó con su mirada esmeralda algún escondite para Shaoran, desesperada, hasta encontrarlo: el sillón que le daba la espalda al ventanal de la sala que daba hacia la terraza. Rápidamente, llevó a Shaoran hasta ese pequeño espacio, indicándole que se escondiera allí. Él iba a objetar, pero tuvo que callarse cuando ella se percató que iba a abrir su boca, por lo que selló sus labios en un beso, impidiéndole hablar. Luego, ella se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar, pero antes de hacerlo, encontró su anillo de compromiso botado en el suelo, el cual se apresuró en recoger y colocarlo en su dedo, después de quitarse la pulsera y guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos. Justo en ese momento, Kojishi entró en la sala.

- "¿Qué haces?" – preguntó su prometido al verla poniéndose el anillo.

Sakura palideció. Pensando en algo, comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras.

- "Es que me había dado comezón, me lo saqué para rascarme" – argumentó, sonriendo para calmar los nervios.

Para su suerte, el oji-celeste también sonrió, quitándole toda duda de su cabeza. Su prometido se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Sakura estaba obligada a responder.

- "¿Cómo te sientes?" – cuestionó él, luego del beso.

- "Bien¿por qué lo preguntas?" – dijo Sakura, alejándose un poco de su pareja.

- "Fui a buscarte hoy a la revista, pero me dijeron que te habías excusado enferma. Quería invitarte a almorzar para comenzar a preparar la boda"

Shaoran dejó escapar un leve gruñido. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Ya iba a ver, ya vería ese sujeto. Sakura era suya, no de él.

- "Ah, sí. Fue un dolor de cabeza que me vino en la mañana, pero mi hermano me recetó unas píldoras. Ya estoy mejor" – argumentó, nerviosa.

- "Que bueno. Pues, pensé que podríamos comenzar hoy con los preparativos"

- "¿Ahora?" – estaba asustada, muy asustada, por eso su voz se había cortado un par de veces y había comenzado a tartamudear.

- "Sí, no querrás que luego terminemos estresados pocos días antes de la boda¿no?"

- "No, por supuesto que no"

- "Bueno, entonces iré por unas cosas que deje en la entrada" – y así su prometido salió.

Sakura miró hacía su espalda, viendo que los ojos de Shaoran dejarse ver por el sillón, con un semblante reprochador de todo el asunto. Ella sólo sonrió antes de hacerle un movimiento de que se volviese a esconder. Él rodó sus ámbares ojos y regresó a donde debía.

Kojishi regresó con unos cuantos catálogos y revistas en sus manos.

- "¿No te parecería bien si vemos esto en la terraza? Para ser invierno está bastante fresco" – comentó, acercándose al ventanal, apunto de descubrir al amante de su prometida.

- "¡No!" – gritó Sakura por culpa del impulso, sin notar su tono de voz.

El oji-celeste la miró sorprendido.

- "Yo tengo frío, además, aún no me siento tan bien como para salir. Puedo.. pescar un resfriado¿no crees?" – argumentó, temerosa a ser descubierta.

- "Supongo..." – continuó Kojishi con la charla, dudoso.

- "Pues, comencemos" – dijo, sentándose en el sillón que escondía a Shaoran.

Kojishi no lo dudó y se sentó junto a ella.

Vieron varias cosasd de la boda: el pastel, las flores, el menú, etc... Decidieron que los invitados los verían más tarde, primero lo escencial: la estructura de la celebración.

- "Me gusta este diseño¿y a ti?" - preguntó Kojishi a su novia, quien se veía bastante despistada observándo hacia su derecha, a un lado del sillón - "¿Sakura¿Qué ves?" - curioso, se acercó haci donde Sakura posaba su vista, pero antes de que pudiese ver algo, sintió que era besado por esa mujer.

Al ver la acción de su amante, lanzó un gruñido. ¿Tenía que besarlo frente a su cara!

- "¿Qué fue eso?" - interrogó Hagiwara al escuchar ese extraño sonido.

Sakura se puso nerviosa.

- "Debió ser el gato" - contestó y, sin esperar mñas y ya desesperada por la situación, volvió a besarlo.

Abrió sus ojos, mientras su prometido mantenía los suyos cerrados. Pegó su vista a donde Shaoran estaba, quien sacaba un poco de su cabeza desde el lado del sillón viendo toda la escena del beso entre los "tórtolos". ¡Iba a golpear a ese sujeto¡¿Qué hacía su mano sobre el muslo de su amante! Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviese a esconderse. Entrecerró sus ojos y regresó a su escondite.

- "Wau" - salió de sus labios después de haberse separado. Ése sí había sido un buen beso.

Kinomoto enrojeció por el comentario de su prometido. Pero no pasaron muchos segundos cuando él tenía rodeada su cintura con sus brazos, la besaba y la recostaba con lentitud sobre el sillón. Oh, oh¡estaba en un lío¡¿Qué hacía! Kojishi no paraba de besarla y percibía la mirada fulminante de Shaoran en ella. ¡iba a golpearlo¡No dejaría que la tocara¡¿Qué se creía ese patán, estúpido, idiota¡Tenía que hacer algo¡No iba a permitir que la besuquera y la acariciara como lo estaba haciendo frente a sus ojos!... Pero¿qué hacer? Una idea vino a su mente. Se acercó a la muralla más cercana, aún escondido otras el sillón y tocó la pared dos veces con su mano. Los novios se separaron.

- "¿Y eso?" - inquirió, esta vez Sakura, mostrándose inquieta y nerviosa. ¡Por supuesto! Si era ahora la que ella preguntaba, Kojishi no tendría qué sospechar.

- "Parece que fue la puerta. Ve a abrir" - le permitió, soltándola y corriéndose a un lado.

La hija de Nadeshiko se levantó y fue hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta y, sorprendida, vio que no había nadie allí.

Por otro lado, Kojishi hizo lo mismo, pero se dirigió al ventanal, abriéndolo para dejar entrar un poco el aire. Shaoran, al ver la acción del oji-celeste, tomó la cortina que había a su lad y se tapó con ella el cuerpo y su rostro, teniendo todo su cuerpo tocando el suelo. Al ver cierto movimiento, el posible esposo de Sakura, miró hacia su lado derecho.

- "¿Habrá sido el gato?" - susurró extrañado.

Shaoran, al notarse descubierto, ideó un pequeñito plan. Poniendo toda su capacidad teatral, hizo un pequeño maullido para que su "enemigo" no sospechara. Mas, no salió del todo bien, puesto que Kojishi levantó una de sus cejar creyendo que el posible "gatito" podría estar enfermo por el sonido de su voz. ¡Y allí cuando el cielo escuchó las plegarias de Li! Sakura regresó a la sala, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaba Kojishi. Más histérica que antes, se acercó a él y lo sacó de allí.

- "¿Por qué no mejor nos sentamos, amor?" - sugirió guiando al muchacho hasta el sillón empujándolo suavemente de la espalda y mostrando una gran sonrisa. Cuando él ya se hubiese sentado, cerró el ventanal y lanzó una sutil mirada al escondite de su amante, quien salía de las cortinas y suspirar relajadamente. Sakura sonrió con dulzura al ver el rostro de Shaoran.

Regresó a su posición junto a Kojishi y continuaron con los detalles para la boda.

"_**Fin del Flash Back"**_

Oh, sí.. difícil tarde entre mentiras y nerviosismo, y todavía no había terminado. Sabía que Shaoran iba a objetar, quejarse de algo, y temía. El rostro enfadado de su amante no era uno fácil de no tomar en cuenta.

- "¿Cuándo terminarás tu relación con él?" – preguntó frío.

Sakura suspiró. No era esa la pregunta que esperaba, pero suponía que Shaoran no recordaba la gran confesión que le había hecho en la tarde por estar cegado por los celos.

- "Cuando esté lista" – se limitó a responder, algo fría y sin mirarlo a la cara, en verdad esperó que le preguntara sobre su violación, no sobre Kojishi.

- "¿Y cuando será eso? Sakura... comprende"

- "¿Qué comprenda qué? No tengo absolutamente nada que comprender" – aún no lo miraba a los ojos, inclusive, le había dado la espalda.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! Sakura, por dios... ¿Qué, acaso, no quieres que seamos felices juntos¿¡Cuándo podremos serlo si aún no eres capaz de terminar tu relación con ese sujeto?" – lástima, estaba cegado por los celos, amaba a Sakura, pero los celos y su inseguridad siempre habían sido un defecto en él, un defecto que ahora le estaba costando su felicidad y la de la persona que más amaba.

- "Seremos felices cuando tú también seas capaz de dejar a tu esposa, Shaoran" – ahora se atrevió a mirarlo, con una faz fría y con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando por las lágrimas.

Shaoran guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Suspiró.

- "E-Es... es distinto... Mis hijos... Aiko y Ryuu necesitan tenernos a mí y a Meiling juntos, saber que la relación de sus padres no es buena les rompe el corazón. Quizás Ryuu no se percate tanto, pero Aiko tiene la observación de su madre, y ese don le está costando caro. Sus calificaciones han bajado y su comportamiento está empeorando, se muestra triste en la primaria y ya con apenas siete años está enfrentando un dolor que le impide disfrutar la paz y alegría que uno siente a esa edad, esa despreocupación" – confesó Shaoran, permitiéndole ver a Sakura una parte de él que muy pocas personas eran invitadas a conocer: su lado triste y débil – "¿Ves que es distinto?" – dijo al notar el semblante sorprendido de su amante y el silencio que había provocado su discurso – "Tú no posees nada con ese hombre¡no existe nada que te ate a él¡Pero insistes, insistes en continuar con esa relación, insistes en continuar con tus planes de boda¿Por qué, Sakura¿¡Por qué no lo dejas de una buena vez?"

- "¡Por el miedo que tengo a sentirme nuevamente sola!" – gritó la castaña – "¡Por eso¡Tengo miedo de que si dejo a Kojishi me sienta sola de nuevo¡Kojishi siempre ha estado a mi lado, nunca me ha permitido sentirme sola aunque fuesen unos segundos¡Me escucha, me comprende y eso me hace sentir bien conmigo misma¡Es cierto, no poseo nada que me ate a él, no tengo hijos con él como tú los tienes con tu esposa!... Sé que tienes miedo a causarle un dolor a tus hijos, pero nunca has pensado¿no le estarás causando más daño al dejarlos ver tus peleas con tu mujer?"

El dueño de la revista "Open" abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, nunca nadie tampoco había tenido la valentía de decírselo, de planteárselo como lo había hecho Sakura. No sabía qué pensar. Sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

- "Puede que tengas razón... ¡Pero aún así quiero que te deshagas de ese hombre¡Yo también quiero estar ahí para ti, Sakura!"

- "Tú no lo comprendes, y tampoco quieres hacerlo. Si fuese como dices, dejar a Kojishi sería muchos más fácil para mí" – dejó un par de lágrimas correr, en verdad le dolía todo lo que él estaba diciendo.

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

- "Que tal vez, en algunos momentos, no he sentido ni tu empatía ni mucho menos tu preocupación. Si me amarás como dices, no tendrías que aplazar alguna de nuestras citas por el hecho de que le prometiste a tus hijos jugar con ellos" - ¡oh, oh! Tal parecía que el enojo se estaba apoderando de ella y de él.

- "¡No metas ni a Aiko ni a Ryuu en esto!" – gritó enfadado, primera vez que le hablaba así a Sakura.

- "Siempre han estado entremedio de nosotros, Shaoran. Tú tienes una doble vida, una de esas son tu esposa y tus hijos, y por otro lado, estoy yo, claramente, la amante, la segunda" – hablaba bastante serio para ser ella.

- "¿Y que hay de ti y de ese estúpido de Hagiwara¡Él también es una segunda vida tuya¡Mira esos papeles!" – estalló, para después tomar aquellas revistas sobre la mesa con las que Sakura y Kojishi habían decidido algunos detalles de su boda y ponerlos frente a ella – "¡Míralos¡Tú también planeas tener una segunda vida, Sakura¿¡Y te ha importado dejarla¡No!"

- "Por lo menos, Kojishi siempre..."

- "Te escucha, lo sé" – interrumpió Shaoran – "No me lo repitas, que me enferma" – la miró a los ojos – "Cierto, yo no soy el que da algo por la relación, yo fui quien te obligó a ser mi amante" – sarcasmo.

Sakura frunció su ceño.

- "Pues, perdón por no ser Hagiwara" – diciendo esto, comenzó a irse.

- "Perdón por ser una molestia. Perdón por intentar decir mis sentimientos" – ella interrumpió el andar de él con esas palabras que transmitían una gran molestia.

- "¡Más lo lamento yo por amarte más que a nada, para que justamente de eso sirviera!... de nada..."

- "Eso no es cierto" – susurró Sakura, dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

Él la miró con su semblante duro y frío. ¿Cómo era capaz de negar 'sus' sentimientos, los de él?.

- "Tú siempre amarás más a tus hijos que a mí... Yo soy la que siempre ha estado a tu lado, sin importar los demás. Yo soy la que te ha amado con todo su corazón, sólo esperando una cosa de ti: tu capacidad de escuchar"

Shaoran respiró hondo, para calmarse.

- "Siempre has tenido eso de mí¿por qué no quieres verlo¿Por qué me comparas con tu prometido?" - ¡ouch! Eso dolió, pero era la verdad, no se podía ocultar algo que estaba enfrente de sus narices.

Sakura mantuvo cerrada su boca, sin saber qué contestar.

- "Entonces¿no piensas dejarlo?" – preguntó luego de unos segundos de reflexión.

El silencio de Sakura seguía intacto.

- "Perfecto" – rió un poco, sarcásticamente – "Si no eres capaz de dar algo por ésta relación, no entiendo qué estoy haciendo aquí, perdiendo mi tiempo" – era lo último que diría, por lo menos quedaría como si hubiese ganado la discusión.

- "Tal vez tengas razón" – susurró Sakura, dolida – "Tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos, sólo nos hacemos daño y, además, ninguno es capaz de entregarse completamente al otro"

Eso dejó sin palabras Shaoran, más bien, con el corazón echo trizas, lo que causó que su euforia obviamente desapareciera y una ola de tristeza invadiera su corazón. Guardó silencio por un largo tiempo, de espaldas a ella, sin querer decir nada, sin poder hacerlo: su mente estaba analizando toda la situación, toda su relación con Sakura Kinomoto, mientras que sentía que su garganta era apretujada con fuerza, impidiéndole hablar e, incluso, hacerle costoso respirar. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?.

- "Sí, puede ser. Quizás las palabras que nos dijimos hace un par de horas sean ciertas, pero puede ser que nunca quisimos ver que... no sé... lo nuestro era imposible" – habló por fin Li, antes de mirarla a los ojos con una faz angustiada.

- "Tienes razón. Tú ya tienes tu vida hecha, tienes hijos que cuidar y una esposa que se nota que te ama. En cambio, mi vida está tomando un curso que sé que será el indicado y que sé que es el que necesito" – secó sus lágrimas, le dolía lo que él decía, pero tal parecía que los argumentos eran completamente claros: era cierto, no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

- "Es verdad... Esto sólo fue algo que necesitábamos ambos para escapar de nuestros problemas. Una ilusión que creamos porque no nos atrevíamos a ver la realidad, a enfrentarla" – como leyendo lo que ella había pensado, concluyó – "Simplemente... no estamos destinados a estar juntos"

_Justamente ahora  
Irrumpes en mi vida  
Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
Tarde como siempre  
Nos llega la fortuna_

Sakura no respondió, si lo hacía, iba a llorar y no quería hacerlo frente a él.

- "Por supuesto, si Hagiwara te hace sentirte protegida, acompañada, no como yo, es necesario que estés con él. Aunque debo admitir que me hubiese encantado ser esa persona" – sonrió un poco, sólo un poco, sonrisa que mostraba arrepentimiento y tristeza – "Quiero que sepas, que yo sí quise y quiero comprender, no es como tú piensas"

- "No sigas, por favor" – rogó la oji-esmeralda, sollozando.

- "No seguiré, ya que supongo que esto ha terminado" – sin decir más, comenzó a irse, con la cabeza gacha – "Una cosa. Si querías que esto acabara¿porqué no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté?"

Secó sus lágrimas e intentó enfrentar toda esa situación. Ya estaba empezando, así que era mejor mostrarse inmutable desde el principio, así no dolería tanto.

- "Porque era cierto lo que te dije, yo no deseaba que nuestra relación terminara, pero supongo que a veces el destino nos hace malas jugadas y que, aún cuando tú desees algo con toda tu alma, son situaciones inevitables. Nosotros estamos en una de esas situaciones; nuestras edades son muy distintas, nuestras personalidades también, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía, las cuales son imposibles de unir. No somos capaces de entregarnos completamente al otro. Yo por el miedo, tú por el pensar en tus hijos, por los celos, quizás, no sé, tal vez también por miedo. Soy incapaz de entregarme a ti, y tú lo sabes. Supongo que aún recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde" - por fin lo encaró mirándolo a los ojos, notando en los de él la sorpresa, el arrepentimiento, la tristeza en el brillo de aquel color ámbar.

Él quedó atónito. Había olvidado esa parte, había olvidado la violación de ella. Era mejor omitir esa parte, para no herirla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

- "Puede ser que¿nuestra relación no tenga un futuro?" – eso era una pregunta más que una afirmación, quería asegurarse de que estaba equivocado.

- "No la tiene, no si seguimos buscando excusas para no separarnos de nuestras parejas. Tal vez, nuestro amor nunca fue tan fuerte, de haberlo sido, hubiésemos sido capaces de dejar lo demás y entablar nuestra relación como de verdad debió haber sido"

Shaoran no dijo nada. Tan sólo se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta del departamento de Sakura, quién dejó a sus lágrimas correr, rindiéndose.

_Tu ibas con él  
Yo iba con ella  
Jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
Por no aguardar los sueños  
Por miedo a quedar solos._

_Pero llegamos tarde  
Te vi y me viste  
Nos reconocimos enseguida  
Pero tarde  
Maldita sea la hora.  
Que encontré lo que soñé  
Tarde._

Sakura dejó caer sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso¿Cómo lo habían permitido¡Estaban equivocados, ella lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él¿Qué había echo?... Pero¿será así? Porque hay que admitir algo: es cierto, están en situaciones muy complicadas, ni uno es capaz de entregarse verdaderamente al otro, ella siempre lo había sentido así y era ahora que se daba cuenta de la realidad. Ese dolor en su interior en verdad que la hacía sentirse completamente sola, desgraciada, pero los argumentos que momentos antes habían hablado, sí que le decían que era lo mejor, que aquella relación no tenía futuro y nunca la tendría. ¿Para qué, entonces estar atada a algo que nunca iba a poder ser realidad? Era lo preferible, lo conveniente terminar su relación con su jefe ahora, para que así no afloraran falsas ilusiones. Ahora sí, podría ser feliz con Kojishi, él le podría entregar todo lo que necesitaba. Entonces¿por qué sentía que algo faltaba dentro de su corazón, como si algo hubiese sido arrancado?.

_Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte  
Tanto inventarte  
Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco  
Sin encontrarte  
Y ahí va uno de tonto  
Por desesperado  
Confundiendo amor con compañía  
Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
Te hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón  
Y no tengo nada contra ellos  
La rabia es contra el tiempo  
Por ponerte junto a mi  
Tarde_

Cerró la puerta, suspiró. ¿Qué había dicho¿Qué había echo? Dios, estaba arrepentido, más aún cuando Sakura le echó en cara la confesión de la tarde: ella había sido violada por Yue Tsukishiro. ¡Diablos¡Ahora la comprendía! Sus temblores cuando él la invitaba a algo más que caricias inocentes, a sus tristezas sin razón, a sus enojos cuando él le pedía que dejara al sujeto ese. Ahora comprendía. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que le había dado la espalda!... No, no le había dado la espalda. El destino, el mal momento en que decidieron conocerse fueron los causantes de todo. ¿O quizás no?.

- "_Tal vez, nuestro amor nunca fue tan fuerte, de haberlo sido, hubiésemos sido capaces de dejar lo demás y entablar nuestra relación como de verdad debió haber sido_" – eso había dicho ella y era algo que aún rondaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Le dolía, le dolía en el alma pensar que su relación con la joven de ojos verdes hubiese acabado. Que ella pensara que el amor que él tenía por ella era insuficiente como para continuar juntos le partía el alma. No estaban en una situación fácil, se habían conocido demasiado tarde, pero aún así, siempre pensó, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que su amor terminaría triunfando, de que Sakura sería capaz de dejar a su prometido por él, y él sería capaz de dejar a Meiling de una buena vez. Pero, podría ser, que Sakura tenía razón: seguían buscando excusas para no separarse de ellos, y esa era una de las razones por las que no podían entregarse completamente, como siempre lo hubiesen deseado.

- "Es cierto, no estamos destinados a estar juntos" – susurró Shaoran antes de alejarse de aquella puerta que la separaba del amor de su vida, de esa persona que tantas emociones extrañas e inexplicables le hizo sentir.

_Ganas de huir  
De no verte ni la sombra  
De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
Que nunca apareciste  
Que nunca has existido _

Ganas de besarte  
De coincidir contigo  
De acercarme un poco  
Y amarrarte en un abrazo  
De mirarte a los ojos  
Y decirte bienvenida

- "Bienvenido a mi pasado, Shaoran" – pensó Sakura luego de salir a la terraza de su departamento.

Con un poco de vértigo, pudo notar un auto estacionado frente a su edificio, prendía sus luces para después marcharse en el tráfico. Supo que era él quién se iba: Shaoran, el amor de su vida.

Era inónico, habían durado como pareja tan poco tiempo, menos de un mes y ambos ya estaban hechos pesados, habían acabado su relación. Eso tan sólo ratificaba algo: no eran el uno para el otro. Fue el tiempo equivocado, las circunstancias por las que pasaban no les permitieron estar juntos: ella con sus problemas con Yue y los demás, él con sus hijos. No, no fue justo. Ella lo amaba, y lo sabía, pero por culpa del momento en el que se encontraron, sus vidad no calzaban.

Era cierto, ese hombre le hizo sentir muchas cosas, la hizo sentirse bien consigo misma, pero nunca acompañada. Shaoran siempre estuvo atrapado por los celos y las inseguridades que nunca se percató del dolor que causaba en ella. Y ella, Sakura Kinomoto, inmovilizada por los miedos nunca fue capaz de decirle toda la verdad a Shaoran, de entregarse a él. Fue un error el haber estado juntos, tan sólo se hicieron daño. Aún cuando en su interior hubiese un vacío imposible de llenar, un vacío que ni su prometido era capaz de llenar aún con todo el amor que le profesaba, aún así no era capaz de aceptar que su destino era estar con Shaoran Li. Las desesperanzas habían sido las culpables de esa percepción, y además, ella no necesitaba más dolor y Shaoran no necesitaba más problemas ni preocupaciones.

- "Es mejor así" – susurró, intentando convencerse así misma.

Con las luces de la calle iluminando un poco su carro y su facción algo molesta, Shaoran iba a una velocidad algo elevada para dirigirse con rapidez a su hogar. Quería dejar de una buena vez a Sakura en el fondo de su corazón, pero en verdad que eso le estaba causando una tristeza considerable. ¡Diablos! Había sido injusto, egoísta, y nunca podría perdonárselo, por culpa de eso y de lo poco que quiso escuchar a Sakura, la había perdido. Se sentía fatal.

Sin embargo, no quedaban alternativas, ambos habían decidido continuar con sus vidas, aún cuando fuesen por separado.

Ellos... se habían percatado de algo que habían cegado con la esperanza: Su relación no tenía futuro.

Uno no sabe por qué, pero hay veces que el amor no es suficiente. Y ésta era una de ellas... por lo menos, así pensaban ellos.

_Pero llegamos tarde.  
Te vi,  
me viste,  
Nos reconocimos enseguida, pero tarde  
Quizás en otras vidas,  
Quizás en otras muertes..._

Miró su reloj de muñeca y elevó la velocidad del carro.

Sí, iba a su hogar... Era mejor que comenzara a arreglar las cosas con Meiling, pero esta vez en serio, pondría parte de él para que su matrimonio mejorara. Ya no tenía excusas para no hacerlo. ¿Su orgullo? Su orgullo ya no existía, Sakura se lo había llevado. Además, estaban sus hijos. Su ex amante tenía razón en una cosa: le estaba causando daño a sus hijos al permitirles ver y escuchar sus discusiones con Meiling. Pero eso cambiaría, y cambiaría no sólo por el bien de sus hijos, sino que también por el suyo propio; tenía que sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza, ella no podía continuar ni en sus pensamientos, ni en sus sueños, mucho menos en su corazón. Y pueden decir que un clavo no saca a otro clavo, pero estaba decidido a volver a enamorarse de su esposa, si ella también era capaz de cambiar su actitud.

Llegó a su hogar. Guardó su auto en el garaje y luego se encaminó a la puerta de la casa. Sacó sus llaves y entró. Sus hijos no aparecieron para abrazarlo, lo cual lo extrañó un poco. Fue al living encontrándose así con cierto invitado que no esperó encontrar: su amigo Takashi Yamazaki.

- "Hola Shaoran" – sonrió el oji-gris.

El aludido se paralizó. Yamazaki sabía parte de aquel secreto que él tenía con su periodista estrella. Sin embargo, ya no importaba. Esa relación ya era parte de su pasado.

- "Vaya sorpresa, Takashi" – se limitó a responder, sin ni un sentimiento en sus palabras.

- "Tu mujer está en la cocina, tal parece que estaba preparando la cena"

- "¿Meiling¿Meiling preparando la cena?" – dijo en tono de sorpresa; su esposa cocinando era algo difícil de creer.

- "Así es. Me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa"

El ambarino no respondió, al contrario, miró a Yamazaki con un semblante enfadado.

- "Veo que estuviste muy ocupado esta tarde" – manifestó el esposo de Chijaru, bastante serio.

Shaoran guardaba silencio.

- "Lo digo porque supongo que tu ida al departamento de Kinomoto no fue sólo por tu preocupación al ver que ella no fue a trabajar"

Sus ojos ámbares se abrieron sorprendidos.

- "Sí, Shaoran, te seguí" – articuló Takashi al ver el rostro de asombro de Shaoran – "Ahora sí que no me puedes negar que le estás siendo infiel a Meiling con Sakura Kinomoto"

- "Cállate" – dijo bastante serio, enojado – "Puede escucharte"

- "¿Por qué lo haces¿De qué te sirve, amigo? Tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado, no la desperdicies"

- "Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia" - contestó bastante frío.

- "Sí lo es, en especial si le haces daños a terceros y que sea gente que yo estimo. Mira que el estar revolcándote con esa mujer, sí le causará un daño bastante grande a tu matrimonio"

Shaoran estaba con su ceño fruncido. No le gustaba esa conversación.

- "Meiling tarde o temprano se enterará, y créeme que si no sale de tu boca, saldrá de la mía" – lo amenazó – "Tu esposa no se merece estar haciendo el papel de estúpida"

- "No te preocupes, no tienes por qué hacerlo ya. Mi relación con Kinomoto ya llegó a su fin" – enfrentó a su amigo, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa algo burlona.

Yamazaki sonrió sólo como él sabe hacerlo.

- "Me parece bien que hayas tomado conciencia, Shaoran. No hace bien estar con dos mujeres a la vez, mucho menos si hay hijos, niños inocentes entre medio"

El aludido no respondió, y para salvación de su tortura, Meiling apareció en la sala interrumpiendo su conversación con su amigo.

- "¡Hola, Shaoran! No te escuché entrar" – saludó la oji-rubí, para después acercarse a su marido y rozar los labios de ella con los de su esposo, acto que Shaoran no rechazó para desconcierto de Meiling.

- "Bueno, yo me retiro. Ya hice lo que debía hacer aquí" – sin decir más y acompañado de la dueña de casa, Yamazaki se despidió de su amigo y se fue del hogar Li.

- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" – preguntó el ambarino luego de que Takashi ya se había ido.

- "Nada en especial" – sonrió, para quitar cualquier duda de su esposo – "Ven, la cena ya está servida, además que te tengo una sorpresa"

Levantó una de sus gruesas cejas castañas mientras su mujer tomaba de su mano, llevándolo hacia el comedor. Allí notó una gran cantidad de tipos de comida servidas todas sobre la mesa, con una decoración elegante. Miró de reojo a Meiling, quien ya se había ido en busca de los pequeños. Shaoran se sentó en la cabecera, como siempre, mostrando su autoridad en su clan familiar. Suspiró con tristeza, recordando a la joven de ojos verdes.

Estaba arrepentido, nunca debió haber dicho aquellas cosas, no se debió dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Pero lo había echo y ya no había marcha atrás. La había perdido...

- "¡Papi!" – gritó su hija Aiko antes de abrazarlo.

Su rostro antes apenado, ahora había dejado visualizar una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Hola pequeña" - ¡rayos¡Así le decía a Sakura! – "Hola Ryuu" – saludó a su hijo quien, con un poco de dificultad, ya se había sentado en su lugar de la mesa.

Después de eso, Meiling hizo su aparición. Comenzó a servirles los platos a todos, para después sentarse junto a su marido y comenzar a comer. Entre ellos no se decían nada, Shaoran estaba ocupado preguntándole a sus hijos qué tal había sido su día. Hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- "Shaoran" – lo llamó.

El susodicho la miró con su semblante un tanto fruncido.

- "Sabes... Hace tiempo que no hemos hecho nada juntos, los dos, solos. Por lo tanto se me ha ocurrido una excelente idea" – sonrió complacida, esperando que él no se negase.

- "¿Qué cosa se te ocurrió?" – preguntó en su típico tono serio.

- "Hacer un pequeño viaje"

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Un viaje¿Con Meiling? "Lejos de Sakura", pensó.

- "¿Y a dónde sería el viaje?" – estaba indeciso, por un lado era bastante bueno ya que tendría lejos a Sakura, pero tendría a Meiling junto a él todo el día.

- "Estaba pensando que tal vez podría ser en la casa que tenemos en la playa" – especificó – "Pensé que sería lo mejor, no es muy lejos de Tokio, además de que es muy privado. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que sí, que sí, que diga que sí", rogaba la oji-rubí en su interior.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, Shaoran meditaba su respuesta. Era una buena excusa para no ver a Sakura luego de haber roto su relación –y en verdad que no se atrevía a verla a la cara nuevamente- y así intentar sacársela un poco de su cabeza y de poder relajarse, pero también estaba el hecho de tener que compartir con su esposa, cosa que no estaba con ánimos de hacer.

Miró a sus hijos. Aiko lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Ryuu estaba comiendo de su plato con un poco de dificultad. Meiling era muy astuta, le había hecho esa pregunta en la mesa a propósito, porque si rechazaba la invitación, ella sabía que él se sentiría culpable si Aiko o Ryuu mostraban algun tipo de trsiteza.

Sus hijos, su matrimonio. Se había propuesto salvar este último¿no? Pues sí, lo había echo por no tener excusas que no se lo impidieran hacer. ¿El orgullo de que Meiling lo hubiese engañado? Pensó en algo: la distribución de bienes. Meiling fácilmente podría quedarse con todo si se divorciarán, pero aún así, a pesar de todos los años que llevaban juntos, aún no lo abandonaba. Quizás... sí lo quería, no por algo quería salvar su relación.

- "¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó la persona que ahora rondaba sus pensamientos, preocupada pro su largo silencio.

- "Sí" – afirmó, para sorpresa de su esposa – "Acepto la propuesta"

Abrió sus ojos asombrada, contenta... ¿Contenta? No, estaba ¡contentísima¡Por fin¡Por fin Shaoran no se había negado a una de sus peticiones¡Por fin había decidido mejorar su matrimonio! Era perfecto¡espléndido! Por fin podrían volver a ser la feliz pareja que antes fueron.

- "Nos vamos mañana, ya tengo todo listo. Yamazaki me dijo que podía reemplazarte en el trabajo" – dijo los últimos detalles, sin poder contener su sonrisa.

- "Me parece bien" – también sonrió, pero era una mueca mezclada con tristeza y algo de decepción.

Este era el primer paso para dejar a su amada flor de cerezo en el olvido.

_Que ganas de rozarte.  
Que ganas de tocarte,  
y acercarme a ti  
y golpearte con un beso,  
de fugarnos para siempre  
Sin daños a terceros_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

8:41pm. Aeropuerto de Tokio.

Llevaba casi una hora allí, sentado en el suelo, pero no le importaba. No le importaba, ya nada en su vida le importaba. Ella se había ido, lo que le quitaba sentido a su vida, ganas de continuar. ¿Qué importaba si llevaba una hora sentado ahí en el asfalto si Nakuru, su Nakuru no estaba con él¡No importaba nada¡No le interesaba absolutamente nada! Su fuerza, su sentido de la vida se habían ido con ella. Lo peor de todo es que no alcanzó a explicarle nada, ni siquiera alcanzó a decirles sus sentimientos; Nakuru se fue con un sentimiento de rencor dentro de ella, por el haberla golpeado y no haberle dicho lo que sentía en verdad: que la amaba.

- "Idiota, Touya, eres un estúpido" – se culpó.

Estaba arrepentido de todo: de sus celos, de las palabras que dijo, de no haber llegado antes al aeropuerto, de no decirle sus sentimientos, de permitir que se fuera, de todo.. De cada una de sus acciones. Perdió su única oportunidad de ser feliz todo por vergüenza, por celos, por no poder controlarse.

Pero de lo que más se culpaba era el hecho de que él ya había pasado por todo esto, cuando ella se fue de su departamento, furiosa y dolida por sus palabras causadas por sus celos e impulsividad, y aún así, en ese momento, no fue capaz de acercarse a ella y decirle unas simples palabras: te amo. No, él tenía que ser orgulloso, tenía que mostrar esa coraza de hierro que no le permitía expresarse.

Y ahora la había perdido, tal vez, para siempre.

La quería allí¡la quería junto a él¿Cómo fue capaz¿Cómo pudo dejar que sucediera? De haber sido un poco más sincero con ella y consigo mismo... Pero las cosas ya pasaron, Nakuru se fue sin saber lo que él sentía por ella, y es algo que ya no se puede evitar, mucho menos olvidar.

Miraba las estrellas por la pequeña ventana junto a ella.

Estaba en primera clase, como siempre, junto a la ventana y justo al medio del vagón. No sabía por qué, pero siempre pedía esos lugares.

Quería llorar, gritar... ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en el aeropuerto, justo cuando había decidido seguir con su vida? Se había permitido ser fuerte, perseverante, pero Touya tenía que aparecer en el momento más inoportuno destruyendo así su fortaleza, su barrera... todo en ella se destruía. Ahora la hacía dudar, causar ilusiones y al mismo tiempo, tristezas, dolor. ¿Acaso fue para detenerla? Y si así fue¿habrá sido para decirle sus sentimientos o para continuar manipulándola?.

- "Será mejor olvidarlo" – se dijo a sí misma.

Sí, era lo mejor. En Inglaterra podría ser más feliz, sin manipulaciones, sin mentiras, sin nadie que le ocultar cosas y que la hiciera sentirse insegura consigo misma, despreciable. Para su salud mental era mejor estar lejos de Touya. Ese hombre, a pesar de que el estar junto a él la hiciera sentir tantas emociones, los secretos de él la hacían pensar mal de ella misma, que estaba cometiendo errores, que... tantas cosas. No era bueno estar con él, tan solo le causaba mucho dolor, hacía que retuviera muchas de sus cualidades, de sus alegrías.

Tal vez, su madre tenía razón... Aún podía escuchar sus palabras:

- "_Ese hombre sólo hará de tu vida un infierno. No es a quien mereces, Nakuru, mereces a alguien mucho mejor. Ese sujeto es un machista, no te dejará ser quien eres y todos tus sueños, tus aptitudes se irán al suelo. Compréndelo, Kinomoto sólo quiere tu dinero_" – eso había dicho ella, bastante enfadada.

¿Cómo había reaccionado ella misma ante eso? Con enojo, con gritos, con amenazas. Le había bramado que su sueño era estar con Touya, que ella no lo conocía, por lo que no podía saber como era en verdad, que como no quería apoyarla, que era ella quien no la dejaba ser como era en verdad al comprometerla con gente que apenas conocía... Y algunas cosas más que no quería recordar.

Y ahora, estaba allí, en un avión de vuelta a su hogar.

Aunque siempre han dicho que el hogar es donde se encuentra lo que uno ama, en donde esta tu corazón... Y el corazón de ella lo estaba dejando atrás, en las tierras de Japón.

Pero debía ser fuerte. Si Touya no la amaba, entonces¿para qué continuar con algo que no tenía futuro?.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Miércoles 26 de Noviembre, 7:00am. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Su despertador sonó y con una gran pesadez sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron. Apagó aquel estruendoso ruido. Su mente se posó en el día anterior: el termino de su relación con Shaoran. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar justo en el momento que más necesitaba su apoyo y cariño?.

Yue...

Mejor olvidarlo. Obviamente, no podría, no había superado la anterior violación, menos podría superar ésta tan rápidamente. ¿Qué, supuestamente, debía hacer¿Buscar ayuda?... No quería más, quería acabar con todo de una buena vez. No se merecía más sufrimiento. No. No se lo merecía.

Se levantó de su cama, aún con pesadez. Tomó su ropa y se metió a la ducha. Minutos después salió, fue a la cocina, pasando junto a la habitación de su hermano. Se percató de algo: no había nadie haciendo el desayuno, no había olor, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y aún no escuchaba a su hermano diciéndole alguna burla o algún discurso sobre que debía despertarse más temprano. ¿Se habría quedado dormido¿Él¿Touya? Para ratificarlo, entró con sigilo a la habitación de su hermano, encontrándose con algo inusual... ¡Touya no había dormido en el departamento! Se preocupó. ¿Le habría pasado algo malo?.

Justo en ese momento, como si el destino hubiese notado su preocupación, la puerta del departamento hizo aquel ruido de cuando se abría y después se cerraba. Sakura fue con rapidez a la entrada, notando a su hermano, cabizbajo, con unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos.

- "¿Touya?" – preguntó preocupada.

Su hermano la miró a los ojos. Sakura notó la tristeza en ellos. No dijo nada, no contestó. Mecánicamente, se dirigió con pasos pesados a su alcoba. Ella lo siguió.

- "Touya¿qué pasó¿Por qué estás así?" – continuó cuestionando.

Seguía en silencio. Terminó cerrándole la puerta en la cara a su hermana.

- "¿Touya? Touya¿qué sucede?" – lo llamó, estaba conmocionada por la actitud de su hermano, en especial, por ese rostro lleno de agonía.

- "Vete al trabajo, monstruo" – fue lo único que dijo desde dentro de la pieza.

- "Pero... ¿qué hay de ti?"

- "No exageres, estoy bien. Vete ya, estás atrasada" – habló serio.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. ¡Su hermano tenía razón¡Era tarde!.

- "¿Seguro que estarás bien?" – volvió a preguntar.

- "Te dicen que sí" – un deje de molestia se mostró en el tono de voz de Touya.

- "Está bien. Adiós, hermano" – se despidió y luego, con rapidez, salió de su hogar para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

Caminó por las calles a una velocidad impresionante. Gracias a Dios que la revista tan sólo quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Al ver el edificio de la gran revista "Open" frente a ella, sus manos temblaron.

- "Shaoran" – susurró para sí.

¡Hora de enfrentar a su ex amante y a todo lo sucedido el día anterior! En verdad que no quería, tenía mucho miedo. Tal vez se tendrían que tratar con indiferencia, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos. No, sentía que moriría si la mirada de Shaoran volviera a mostrarse tan indiferente como estuvo cuando lo conoció, cuando eran dos extraños trabajando, él era su jefe y ella su empleada. No, no deseaba ver ese rostro. Pero, sin embargo, aún así tendrían que cruzarse las caras en algún momento.

Entró al edificio y subió por el ascensor. Al llegar al piso en donde trabajaba, se bajó y caminó hasta su oficina. Saludó a su secretaria y, suspirando, abrió la puerta del despacho, esperando encontrarse con el hombre de sus pensamientos... pero no estaba. Frente a ella y detrás del escritorio del ex amante de Sakura se encontraba un sonriente Yamazaki.

- "¿Señor Yamazaki?" - lo llamó extrañada.

- "Buenos días, Kinomoto" – respondió él, levantándose lentamente de su asiento, ponerse frente al escritorio y apoyarse en él – "¿Sorprendida?" – dijo al ver el semblante del amorío de su amigo.

- "¿Do-Dónde está Shaoran?" – inquirió turbada, incómoda por los ojos algo amenazantes de ese hombre.

- "Que bueno que preguntas" – esa sonrisa maquiavélica causó un pequeño escalofrío en la oji-verde – "Se fue de viaje, con su esposa" – resaltó esa palabra – "Por supuesto que no es un viaje de negocios. Son una pareja de casados que quiere recuperar su amor"

La contestación causó un pinchazo en el corazón de Sakura. ¿Un viaje?... Por supuesto, la pelea del día anterior. ¿Él... acaso no quería volver a verla?.

Yamazaki dejó esa sonrisa irónica, se puso serio como muy pocas veces lo hacía.

- "¿Triste, Sakura?" – con eso volvió a aturdir a la aludida – "Lo sé todo, Kinomoto, así que no intentes negarlo. Sé de tu acabada relación con mi amigo, con Shaoran"

Ya estaba demasiado choqueada. ¿Qué!... ¿Cómo...! No comprendía nada, su cabeza daba muchas vueltas. Habían sido descubiertos, Shaoran no estaba con ella... ¿Por qué sucedía todo eso? Era como una asquerosa pesadilla de la que ya estaba deseosa por salir de ella.

- "Él no te ama, Kinomoto" - manifestó Yamazaki sin compasión.

Al escuchar eso, sus ojos mostraron un singular brillo, ese que aparece junto con las lágrimas. Pero no, no iba a llorar frente a ese hombre, no por Shaoran, ya tenía demasiado.

- "Todo lo que te dijo son sólo mentiras. ¿Y sabes la razón?"

Comenzó a acercarse a ella con sus manos en sus bolsillos, con un caminar amenazador e intimidante a la vez. Aunque en su semblante no hubiese sentimiento alguno, en sus ojos se enseñaba una inmensa frialdad.

Sakura guardaba silencio. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería escuchar esos comentarios, no quería. Iba a taparse los oídos, pero Takashi detuvo su movimiento agarrando una de sus manos e impidiéndole acercarla a su oreja. Acercó su rostro al de ella y susurró:

- "Una apuesta"

Pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. No las secó. Entreabrió sus ojos sólo para ver a quien le mentía descaradamente, y quien se alejaba un poco de ella.

- "Sí, Kinomoto. Shaoran nunca te quiso. Yo y él hicimos una apuesta. Si él tenía una relación contigo y hacía que te separaras de tu prometido, él ganaría. Y bueno, obviamente, también tenía que llevarte a la cama. Pero bueno,... tal parece que no lo consiguió" - sonrió con perversidad viéndola directamente a los ojos.

- "Él no sería capaz de hacer eso" - sus palabras se quebraron por el río de llanto que no paraba, porque no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo: sentía que moría de apoco.

No le cabía bien en la cabeza, pero ahora que recordaba ciertas situaciones, todo encagaba. ¿Cómo tan estúpida¡Se había dejado usar otra vez! Ahora no sólo Yue, sino que también la persona que amaba. "Shaoran¿por qué?", pensó en su mente.

- "Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, Kinomoto. Yo sé perdectamente lo que Shaoran hace y lo que no. Es a su esposa a quien amaba, pero supongo que su sed de aventura y su tentación por los desafíos hizo que cayera en el jueguito. Al principio creí que no lo haría, pero me confundí" - guardó un poco de silencio para permitir que la castaña asimilara toda la situación. Cuando cambió su faz por una seria, continuó con sus falsedades - "Es algo que hacíamos todo el tiempo en secundaria. No es nuevo en Shaoran. Nunca se podría interesar en ti, Kinomoto. Él ya tiene una familia, adora a su esposa. Sólo te utilizó"

Listo, no aguantó más. Salió de la oficina dando un fuerte golpe con la puerta. Corrió por los pasillos. Ni siquiera aguardó por el ascensor. Bajó las escaleras y, al llegar a la calle, intentó respirar. Pero tenía la sensación de que había algo en su garganta, lo que impedía el paso del oxígeno a sus pulmones. Sentía que desfallecía con lenitud. Iba a desmayarse. Apoyó su espalda en uno de los muros del edificio y se sentó en el suelo.

¿Cómo era todo eso posible¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué le hacían tanto daño¡¿Por qué tenía que ser ella el juguete de todos¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué lo permitía¡¿Por qué era tan cobarde¡¿Por qué no podía ser feliz¡¿Qué había hecho para merecer todo eso¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que sufrir tanto¡¿Por qué no podía tener a alguien que la quiiera de verdad, que no la abandonase nunca¡¿Por qué continuaba confiando en la gente como una tonta¡¿Por qué le sucedía todo eso a ella!.

Sus sollozos eran fuertes. Inhalaba aire desesperadamente. Tocó su mano encontrándose con cierto objeto en su muñeca. Lo contempló unos segundos, en especial esas iniciales que, según él, demostraban que en verdad la amaba. Se lo quitó inmediatamente, teniendo deseos de romperlo con todas sus fuerzas. Solamente lo lanzó al suelo con furia. Sostuvo su cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró, lloró, a pesar de algunas miradas extrañadas de la gente. No le importaba, no en ese momento. ¿A quién le iba a importar las demás personas cuando sentías que tu mundo se destruía en pedazos, que no quedaba nada de ti?.

¿Shaoran, su protección? Mejor dicho, su perdición. ¡No era justo¡Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y él era capaz de hacerle algo así, después de todos esos momentos juntos!... No, ya no valía la pena. ¡Nada valía la pena ya! Le acababan de romper su corazón, con ello, sus sueños, su autoestima¡todo! Ya no quedaba nada de ella, era tan frustante. Justo cuando creía que su vida mejoraba, se tropezaba nuevamente y volvía a caer en el mismo agujero que había caído la vez anterior. Shaoran no tenía ninguna razón por la cual haberle hecho lo que le hizo. ¿Una apuesta¿Eso era ella¿Algo para divertirse y después abandonarla cuando quisiesen? Sí, eso era... Y siempre sería así. No se había equivocado como lo creyó anoche: Shaoran no era para ella, él estaba preocupado por otras cosas, no por ella.

Quería ser feliz, un poco de compañía... ¿Era muy costoso pedirlo?.

Su anillo, Kojishi, recordó. Observó el brillante con detenimiento, intentando buscar alguna respuesta, y así, tomando una decisión: iba a enamorarse de Kojishi, se casaría con él y vivirían lejos de todo y de todos. Con él sí podría conseguir una nueva vida, y la obtendría.

Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo un par de mareos que la hicieron tambalearse.

Volvería a adelanta la boda. Se casaría con Kojishi lo más pronto posible. Él era el único que la haría feliz.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

5:24pm. Londres, Inglaterra.

Se bajó del taxi, para después bajar también su maleta de la cajuela del automóvil. El automóvil se fue, dejándola sola frente aquella hermosa y enorme mansión: su hogar. Suspiró nerviosa.

Una gran reja de acero se elevaba justo en el terminal de las grandes hectáreas de terreno. La mansión estaba dentro de ella. Con toques de antigüedad, de cuando la nobleza eran las personas que manejaban casi todo, en otras palabras, de la época medieval. Construida con ladrillos grises, de grandes ventanas, con gran cantidad de balcones, y, para qué decirlo, con un millar de habitaciones. Y, para rematar, hermosos y grandes jardines, jardines que poseían no sólo grandes árboles sino que hasta las más raras y pequeñas flores adornaban el lugar; cada planta estaba en un lugar exacto, el cual hacía que, en conjunto, los grandes terrenos manifestaran un tranquilo y precioso ambiente.

Nakuru miró aquella mansión con una nube de tristeza en sus ojos, sin contar el miedo que también había en ellos. Ahora, debía enfrentar a su madre, a su familia. Era hija única… una gran desagracia para ella, ya que la presión que su progenitora ponía en su persona era mayor. Respiró hondo y se hizo el valor para tocar el timbre de su hogar. La voz de una de las sirvientas se hizo escuchar por el citófono.

- "Residencia Akisuki" - presentó la voz, voz que Nakuru reconoció de inmediato.

- "¡Nana Jasmine¡Soy yo, Nakuru!" – habló feliz.

- "¿Nakuru¿Mi niña Nakuru?" – la voz de la madura mujer se mostró sorprendida – "¡Le abro en un segundo, mi niña!"

Nakuru sonrió. Así era como su querida nana le decía: mi niña. Era de cariño. Su nana Jasmine fue quien la crió toda su infancia, quien se dedicó cien por ciento a ella. Sus recuerdos se fueron cuando grandes rejas de acero se abrieron frente a ella. Al hacerlo, Nakuru, esta vez, no dudó en entrar junto a su maleta. Caminó por el gran jardín con la frente en alto, ya que sabía que su madre la estaría viendo por alguna de las ventanas de la mansión; siempre había que avisarle a la dueña de casa quien entraba a su hogar. Pero su seriedad se esfumó y dejó pasar a la alegría al ver que la gran puerta de madera se abrió y dejó pasar a una señora ya anciana, canosa, de una gran sonrisa y ojos tan celestes como el cielo.

- "¡Mi niña Nakuru!" - gritó la anciana con alegría.

- "¡Nana Jasmine!" – la sonrisa de Nakuru era enorme.

La mujer de ya treinta años corrió a los brazos de su nana, aún con su maleta en sus manos. El peso ya no era importante. Aquella anciana la recibió con un caluroso abrazo.

- "Que alegría verte, nana" – dijo en los brazos de la mujer.

- "Igualmente para mí es verte, mi niña"

Disolvieron el abrazo y se miraron una a la otra. Fue cuando la anciana mujer se percató de la situación.

- "Mi niña¿qué hace aquí?" – preguntó.

A Nakuru la sonrisa se le borró, la nube de pena volvió a sus ojos, junto a los recuerdos en su mente, junto a aquel sentimiento y aquellas ilusiones que deseaba no prestarle atención. "Touya", se dijo en su mente.

La anciana se percató de aquello.

- "Pero mira que gran bolso traes, niña. Será mejor entrar, el frío de seguro debe estar congelándote" – sonrió.

La nana Jasmine tomó la maleta de aquella mujer que casi sentía como su hija propia y la guió a ella hacia el interior de la mansión. Nakuru miró su casa con miedo, arrepentimiento, dolor. Todo estaba igual que cuando se había ido: las grandes pinturas, las hermosas cerámicas, las caras alfombras y el interminable y prestigiado inmueble. Todo estaba como lo había dejado.

- "Le avisaré a su madre que está aquí y le diré a alguna de las chicas que arregle su habitación, mi niña" – anunció la anciana.

Nakuru la miró.

- "Supongo que se quedará aquí¿no¿O teme por su madre?" – cuestionó la nana Jasmine, preocupada.

La morena desvió su vista de quien la cuidó toda su vida y la fijó en la nada. Su semblante se mostró angustiado.

- "No sé si ella me acepté en la casa, después de que le grité de aquella manera y de que me fui tan enfadada" – se mostró arrepentida y melancólica.

- "Su madre ha estado preocupada por usted, Nakuru, aún cuando no lo quiera admitir. De seguro que la aceptará" – manifestó con aquella madurez que la caracterizaba.

- "Lo que sí tengo claro, es del sermón que me llevaré… Mi madre tenía razón" – admitió con tristeza, con un gran deseo de llorar.

Su nana notó su dolor, notó su pena, notó sus lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos.

- "¿Qué sucedió con el señor Touya, mi niña?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

Nakuru se quedó razonando su respuesta.

- "Todo lo que mi madre dijo, nana. Todo" – confesó.

La anciana la miró con compasión, como si pudiese comprender su dolor, preocupada.

- "Nana Jasmine" – se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras de caracol – "Déjanos solas" – dijo la mujer.

La aludida accedió. Dio una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, dejando a madre e hija solas.

Nakuru miró a su madre bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera de marfil, con un duro semblante. Era una mujer hermosa, a pesar de tener cincuenta y siete años, no era muy delgada, pero sí mantenía su rostro con pocas arrugas a pesar de su edad. Su porte era intimidante, al igual que su semblante y sus grandes ojos celestes y su largo cabello castaño. Una mujer elegante y con clase, que odiaba quedar en ridículo, dura y exigente con sus conocidos, y que muy pocas veces mostraba signos de cariño.

- "Madre" – dijo Nakuru.

- "Nakuru" – la llamó del mismo tono sin sentimientos – "Veo que volviste" – dijo mirándola con reproche.

Desvió su mirada castaña de la celeste de su madre.

- "Esa siempre ha sido tu debilidad Nakuru: los hombres. Siempre has permitido que ellos se aprovechen de ti, y te ciegas, no quieres ver lo que está frente a tus narices. Tu gran orgullo, que aparece con tus amigos, se desvanece cuando te creas fantasías con un hombre. Siempre ha sido así, y supongo que es por eso que volviste" – la madre de Nakuru hablaba bastante seria. Su nombre: Caroline Akisuki.

Sentía las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. Todo lo que su madre se atrevía a decirle, le dolía, y más aún cuando recordaba la cachetada de Touya, el trato de él para con ella. No lo soportaba, quería gritar, escapar, pero... no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

- "Déjame adivinar" – continuó la mujer que pertenecía a la nobleza inglesa – "Touya Kinomoto te hizo caer en sus redes, tú te enamoraste. Viajaste para seguirlo, dándole la espalda a tu familia, desobedeciendo a tu madre. Llegas allá y te das cuenta que el sujeto no en más que un patán y decides volver" – la miró seriamente. Nakuru estaba en silencio – "Lo que más me sorprende, es que no estuviste ni siquiera un mes allá. ¿No que te amaba¿No que no lo conocía?"

- "¡Está bien¡Me equivoqué!" – gritó, sin poder soportar los reproches de su fría madre – "¡Es cierto, Touya no me quería¡Se aprovechó de mí, jugó conmigo¡Sí, tuviste la razón todo el tiempo, madre¡Él no me quiere y se propasó con mi persona!".

Lloró, lloró, sin poder evitarlo. Sus rodillas no soportaron su peso, por lo que cayó al suelo, con su madre frente a ella, mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos y se titulaba vencida. Había perdido...

- "¡Es verdad, él estuvo conmigo por diversión..! por.. juego. Y si vine aquí es para sacarme a Touya Kinomoto de la cabeza" – miró los ojos celestes de su madre – "Me pasé fantasías con él, pero hay algo que tú no quieres ver... Yo amo a Touya, y siempre lo haré" – una última lágrima cayó por su mejilla, antes de que ella secara su rostro e intentara levantarse.

- "Deja de decir eso" – le ordenó con autoridad, secamente, mientras la observaba levantarse – "Ese amor que sientes por ese hombre tan sólo te está haciendo débil, te hace caer en él. ¿Qué no puedes divisarlo, Nakuru? Si sigues pensando que lo amas, él podrá seguir jugando contigo. ¡Sácate de la cabeza que sientes algo por ese sujeto, porque no es así¡No amas a ese hombre, Nakuru, no lo amas!" – gritó, algo enfadada, lo que salía un poco de su imagen.

- "¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así, madre¡Tú no estás dentro de mí, no puedes saber lo que siento!" – también elevó su tono de voz, y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos.

- "Porque me has dicho varias veces ya, que amas a un hombre, Nakuru" – estaba más calmada, pero seguía igual de seria, quizás, más que antes – "Como dije antes, tú debilidad son los hombres. Siempre has confiado mucho en las palabras de ellos. Te dicen un simple 'me gustas' y tú ya estás dando todo por esos sujetos, a veces hasta sin conocerlos lo suficiente. No está bien, Nakuru. Ya muchas veces te han humillado, no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer" – tomó la barbilla de su hija y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos – "Kinomoto es igual a ellos, y lo que sientes por él es la misma adicción que has sentido por los demás. No es diferente. Y te lo advertí. Fue por eso también que te emparejé con tu ex esposo, para que te sacarás a los demás de la cabeza. ¿Qué pasó? Él estaba loco por ti, tú también terminaste enamorada de él. ¿Qué sucedió? Lo que pasó con los demás, lo que siempre te ha sucedido: te decepcionaste"

- "Para¿quieres? No sigas" – quitó su vista de la de su madre. Unas cuantas lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos.

- "Sólo digo la verdad. Kinomoto no fue tan distinto como los otros, Nakuru. Y no quiero que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo en fantasías"

- "Y-Yo... Yo en verdad amo a Touya, madre. Lo que siento aquí..." – se tocó su pecho, en el lado de su corazón – "No es lo mismo que he sentido con los otros novios que he tenido. Ni siquiera me sentí así con mi ex esposo"

Su madre frunció su entrecejo.

- "Ya he escuchado ese discurso. Son puras patrañas" – su tono serio, que en un momento había desaparecido para mostrarse preocupado, volvió a dominar su voz – "Míralo, Nakuru. No estuviste siquiera un mes en Japón y ya volviste aquí, decepcionada. Puede que lo ames tú, pero ¿y él a ti? Él no te ama si te dejó ir. Será mejor que te olvides de él" – sin decir más, comenzó a irse de la entrada de la mansión, subiendo las escaleras – "No te preocupes, hija. Yo haré que te saques a Kinomoto de la cabeza. Buscaré al mejor candidato para ti".

La única hija de Caroline Akisuki se quedó allí, quieta, viendo a su progenitora irse. Volvió a caer sobre sus rodillas, volvió a llorar por los recuerdos de Touya en su cabeza, por las palabras de su mamá y, en especial, por darse cuenta de que todo lo relacionado con el doctor Kinomoto había terminado; si su madre iba a buscarle un candidato, significaba que pronto habría una boda y que ella sería la novia por segunda vez.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

7:01pm. Miyako, Japón. Playa Jodogahama.

Con su vista puesta en el atardecer desde el balcón de la cabaña, y sus sentidos concentrados en la sensación que le provocaba la brisa del viento en su rostro, mientras también jugaba con sus revoltosos cabellos castaños; Shaoran Li sólo podía tener un pensamiento en su cabeza: Sakura.

¿Cómo estaría ella¿Pensaría en él?... esas y más preguntas aparecían junto al recuerdo de la joven. La extrañaba, la extrañaba demasiado. Y eso que apenas no la veía desde el día anterior. ¿Cómo no extrañar a alguien con el que has terminado una relación tan importante para ti, y sabes que no tendrás oportunidad de arreglar lo sucedido, quizás, nunca más? Por lo menos, eso pensaba él. ¡No soportaba el pensar que Sakura debería sentir decepción dentro de ella hacia él!.

Sin embargo, aunque la extrañara y se sintiera arrepentido de no haber tomado en cuenta su confesión de violación, no podía evitar sentir un gran odio hacia aquellos sentimientos de Sakura por Hagiwara. ¡Maldito de ese sujeto¡Mierda¡¿Por qué tenía que continuar interponiéndose entre ellos dos¡Primero era su asquerosa presencia y esa compasión de su amante por él! Y ahora¡Sakura no quiere dejarlo porque él 'la escucha'!

- "Ah, si tuviera a ese sujeto enfrente mío de seguro no saldría con vida" – susurró posando todo su odio en esas palabras.

Pero no sólo odio o arrepentimiento había en su corazón, sino que también una profunda tristeza. Sakura, al decirle todas las razones para no dejar a su prometido, lo había herido. Nunca pensó que su ex amante sintiera que él no podría ser capaz de escucharla, que tuviese que ir a los brazos de otro hombre para sentirse acompañada. Pensar que tal vez Sakura no sintiese que él la amaba... No, no eran así las cosas. Él la amaba más que a nadie, quería estar con ella en los malos y en los buenos momentos, llorar con ella sus penas y celebrar juntos las alegrías. No era justo. Sakura no le había dando una oportunidad para demostrárselo.

- "_Soy incapaz de entregarme a ti, y tú lo sabes. Supongo que aún recuerdas lo que te dije esta tarde_" – recordó.

¡Diablos! Ahora lo comprendía... Sakura sí le había dado una oportunidad, había confiado en él para contarle sobre su violación, y no, no había respondido bien: cegado por sus celos, le reprochó por no haber terminado su relación con Hagiwara aún. Había sido un tonto.

Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo por su cintura. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo encontrándose con los ojos rojizos de su mujer. Regresó su vista hacia el ocaso.

- "Es muy bello¿no lo crees?" – comentó Meiling.

Tan sólo recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de su esposo.

- "¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de haber venido aquí, contigo" – habló de forma algo seductora, mientras apoyaba su frente en la espalda de Shaoran – "Te amo"

Él no respondió. No podía mentirle.

Meiling no se dejó vencer por el silencio de Shaoran. En un rápido movimiento, quedó frente a él y lo miró con lujuria en sus ojos. No esperó a que él se negara, no lo iba a aceptar. Lo besó. Lo besó con pasión, con desesperación, transmitiéndole la necesidad que tenía de sentirla junto a él. Se emocionó cuando sintió que respondía, no sólo a sus besos, sino que también a sus caricias; Shaoran estaba sumergido en su necesidad sexual, y en las sensaciones que el pensamiento de Sakura le transmitía en su cabeza. Para él, no estaba besando a Meiling... estaba besando a Sakura.

Meiling, al sentir la excitación en su cuerpo no dudó en cortar el beso, tomar la mano de su esposo y llevarlo hacia la habitación en la cabaña. Volvió a besarlo antes de que él la rechazara, de nuevo con esa pasión, esa demostración de necesidad.

Shaoran estaba aturdido, pero no estaba para prestar atención. El hecho de que su mujer cortara el beso y lo guiará hasta su habitación, le había recordado que no estaba besando a su amante, sino que estaba junto a su esposa. Aún así, Shaoran no estaba pensando con la cabeza, sino que se dejaba llevar por las emociones que sentía y que tanto extrañaba. Porque Yamazaki sí tuvo la razón en algo que dijo en la conversación de hace un par de días atrás, en su oficina: extrañaba tener a una mujer en la cama. Y, lamentablemente, se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones que Meiling le provocaba y que, obviamente, no se comparaban con las de Sakura, las cuales lo hacían estremecer. Ahora, eso no le importaba.

La oji-rubí ya se estaba impacientando, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo, mientras él besaba su cuello. La excitación estaba manejando a Shaoran, quien aprovechaba de bajar el cierre del vestido, por la espalda de Meiling, al mismo que la recostaba en la cama para quedar sobre ella. La morena terminó por sacarle la camisa a su esposo, mientras él se deshacía del vestido de ella. Shaoran besó el cuello de la mujer con fervor, acariciando desde sus muslos, su cintura, hasta llegar a su cuello.

- "Shaoran" – susurró Meiling.

Tomó el rostro de él en sus manos, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- "Te amo" – confesó. Sonrió – "Quiero estar así contigo por siempre"

Volvió a besarlo a los labios, para ella continuar en su cuello y pecho, rehaciendo las caricias. Shaoran estaba estático; recordó a Sakura.

- "_Seremos felices cuando tú también seas capaz de dejar a tu esposa, Shaoran_" – dijo ella en la pelea – "_Tú tienes una doble vida, una de esas son tu esposa y tus hijos, y por otro lado, estoy yo, claramente, la amante, la segunda_" - ¿por qué tenía que recordar todas esas cosas ahora? – "_Yo soy la que siempre ha estado a tu lado, sin importar los demás. Yo soy la que te ha amado con todo su corazón_" – Sakura... – "_Él... él... me violó_" – Su confesión... – "_Kojishi, cuando me propuso matrimonio, me pidió que me fuese con él a Hong Kong_" – Su ida... Su matrimonio... – "_Es por eso que estoy contigo, es por eso que me escondo, que arriesgo el odio de mucha gente... Todo por ti. Por que no quiero dejarte, por que te necesito a mi lado, por que eres todo... Por que te amo_" – Los sentimientos de ella hacia él... - "_¡Por el miedo que tengo a sentirme nuevamente sola!_" – Sus temores, su pena...

Su mujer continuaba acariciándolo y besándolo. Él no respondía. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a Sakura? Meiling se percató de que Shaoran no hacía movimiento alguno. Lo miró a sus ojos marrones, los cuales se mostraban conmocionados y, más que nada, lejanos, como si estuviesen viendo un punto fijo.

- "¿Shaoran?" – lo llamó preocupada – "¿Sucede algo malo?"

El aludido salió de su trance y miró a su esposa. Estaba aturdido, perturbado.

- "N-No, nada" – respondió, casi automáticamente.

La progenitora de Ryuu Li sonrió. Volvió a besar a su esposo, volvió a acariciarlo con necesidad y pasión. Él hizo lo posible por contestar de igual manera, pero las palabras de Sakura, ella misma no lo dejaban tranquilo. Aparecían una y otra vez, y su conciencia ya comenzaba a acompañar los recuerdos, la cual no le permitía disfrutar aquellas caricias con su mujer... No, no podía hacerle el amor a su esposa, por Sakura.

- "No" – susurró Shaoran, despertando de su trance.

Meiling lo miró a los ojos. Él también la vio. Ella con su vista triste y decepcionada, él con arrepentimiento. Se separó de ella. Se levantó de la cama, mientras tomaba su camisa que estaba botada en el suelo. Ella se sentó en el borde del colchón.

- "¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no, Shaoran?" – preguntaba con tristeza.

Él no le respondía, no tenía una contestación a eso, no podía decirle que era por otra mujer. Tan sólo se concentró en abotonar su camisa y en buscar algunos calcetines para ponerse, junto a sus zapatillas.

- "¡Shaoran, contéstame!" – exigió Meiling, levantándose de la cama y obligándolo a mirarla – "¡Por qué diablos te retractaste¡Al principio parecías bastante animado...¿¡Por qué te detuviste¿¡Por qué no quieres hacerme el amor, Shaoran?" – gritó, con dolor en sus palabras, con lágrimas en sus ojos rubíes.

Él la miró con compasión, con arrepentimiento. Estaba hiriendo a su esposa, lo notaba. Aún cuando ella se hubiese casado con él por dinero, en verdad se preocupaba y lo atendía a él, en verdad lo quería. Puesto que claro, si Meiling no lo hubiese amado lo pudo haber dejado desde hace un buen tiempo. ¿Y el dinero? Existía la distribución de bienes, la cual le daba grandes ventajas a su esposa, ella fácilmente podría quedarse con todo si era eso lo que deseaba. Pero, a pesar de todos los años, aún no lo abandonaba, al contrario, intentaba salvar la relación.

Pero él ya no. No podía... por Sakura. Es cierto, antes se había propuesto salvar su matrimonio por sus hijos y por no tener excusa alguna para no hacerlo. Sin embargo, ya existía una: Sakura. Y por esa decisión estaba hiriendo a Meiling.

- "¡Shaoran, respóndeme!" – volvió a bramar la mujer, permitiéndose llorar y sacándolo a él de su reflexión.

- "Lo siento. Pero, tan sólo no puedo, Meiling" – se limitó a decir.

No dijo nada más. Después de murmurar esas palabras, terminó de abrochar su zapatilla y así salir de la habitación, continuando con la cabaña, dejándola allí... sola. La oji-rubí tan sólo lloró abiertamente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jueves 27 de Noviembre. 3:15pm. Tokio, Japón.

¿Qué diablos pasaba con el mundo¡¿Alguien podía responderle esa pregunta¡Por favor!... ¡Estaba que reventaba de la cólera¡No podía creer toda la situación por la que estaba pasando¡¿Cómo¡¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese gente tan... tan... así¡Simplemente no podía ser cierto!... Es decir, amaba a su madre, pero¡ya era demasiado! No la entendía, simplemente, no. Un día decía esto, al otro día decía lo contrario. No podía, así, listo, no aguantaba más todo ese problema, y aunque su esposo le dijese que se tranquilizara por su estado, ella respondía con unas cortas palabras¡no se podía! Si hubiese una persona que la pudiese ayudar, la llamaría "ángel".

Ángel...

Su mirar azulado bajó a su estómago.

Ángel...

Sí, él era su ángel. Ese bebé. Ese niño que crecía de apoco en el interior de ella.

- "Espero que cuando nazcas, tu abuela deje de ser tan histérica y gruñoña" - rió un poco luego de susurrar esas palabras.

Y es que sí, era una bendición. Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido, de los enojos y tristezas que seguía viviendo, esto era un gran apoyo, una enorme alegría. Un hijo¡un niño con su esposo! Era un sueño hecho realidad. Es decir, tener a un pequeño que crece frente a tus ojos y que dependerá de ti por un tiempo, que se volverá hombre y que deberas criar para que se enfrente al mundo, estarás creando un nuevo individuo que te causará tanta dicha, porque es tuyo, porque es a quien tú ya amas siendo apenas un feto. Y él ya estaba dentro de ella.

Sí, estaba segura de que sería hombre, era algo que sentía en su interior. Aún no se lo decía a su esposo, puesto que deseaba que fuese una sorpresa para él. Sabía que se pondría muy contento. Aún no tenía un nombre en mente, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento abrise y cerrarse. Giró en sí misma, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Sonrió para darle una cálida bienvenida. Sin embargo,al ver ese rostro cansado y un tanto triste, tuvo que cambiar su semblante transmitiiendo así, preocupación.

- "¿Amor?" - susurró extrañada.

Eriol Hiraguizawa levantó su rostro para ver a su esposa. Suspiró con pesadez lo que hizo que Tomoyo descubriera la razón de su pena: no había conseguido el empleo.

- "¿Estarás bien?" - preguntó con dulsura y calidez.

El oji-azul se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de su living, suspirando. Una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios, causando conmoción en su mujer.

- "Por supuesto, estaré excelente" - dijo, mirándola y ampliando la curvatura de sus labios.

- "Es decir, que..." - no quiso terminar la frase, esperó a que él lo hiciera mientras fruncía su ceño.

- "Obtuve el empleo"

No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando sintió que Tomoyo ya estaba encima suyo, abrazándolo con gran alegría, felicitándolo con besos y frases en sus oídos con un volumen un poco alto. Sabía que su esposa reaccionaría emocionada, pero no creyó que tanto. Terminó su euforia dándole un tierno beso en los labios que Eriol rcibió con gusto.

- "Ahora tu madre no podrá decir que soy un vago y que sólo estoy contigo por dinero" - bromeó un poco, meintras la madre de su hijo se sepaeraba de él.

- "Pues,... hablando de ella..." - murmuró nerviosa por la reacción de él.

Hiraguizawa levantó euna de sus cejas con recelo.

- "La llamé hace poco para arreglar la pequeña discución que tuvieron el otro día... y, pues..." - tartamudeó un poco, buscando las palabras más concretas para decirle lo que su mamá le propuso.

- "¿Qué, Tomoyo?" - la insituó a continuar, desesperándose un poco por lo que ahora hubiese dicho su suegra.

- "Me pidió que fuera con ella a un pequeño viaje para hablar sobre el tema" - hizo una sonrisa gigante en sus labios mostrando inocencia - "Y dije que sí" - continuó explicando mientras los ojos de su marido se abrían muy sorprendidos.

- "¿Qué?" - no gritó, pero no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta.

- "Pues, eso... Iré de viaje con mi madre" - su sonrisa media falsa, seguía allí en sus labios.

- "Pero... ¿por qué?" - se levantó del asiento en donde estaba y se acercó a ella.

Tomoyo suspiró.

- "Ya sabes como es mi madre, Eriol, es muy insistente y hace que cambies de opinión con facilidad. Dijo que si no iba al viaje con ella, se iba a encargar de hacerte la vida imposible. Y, conociendo a mi mamá, ella es capaz"

- "Esa Sonomi" - susurró molesto entretanto suspiraba frustado - "¿Por cuánto tiempo¿Una semana?"

- "En realidad, tres"

- "¿Qué!" - elevó su voz reaccionando iracúndamente - "¡Esa Sonomi¡Pero Tomoyo...!" - intentó refutar, pero la verdad el enojo no se lo permitía.

- "Eriol, no es tanto tiempo, además, ya está decidido" - ahora se colocó seria, cruzando sus brazos a la altura d esu pecho.

El aludido se tranquilizó. Su suegra siempre conseguía lo que quería, era una mujer muy terca.

- "¿Cuándo te irás?" - inquirió dudoso, suponiendo que, sabiendo de lo que la madre de Tomoyo era capaz, sería al día entrante.

- "Aún no está muy decidido. Pero sería más o menos en tres, dos semanas. Le pedí a mi madre que me permitiera quedarme un tiempo más aquí, que esa sería mi condición para irme con ella"

La faz de Tomoyo se nubló. Eriol adivinó el por qué de inmediato.

- "Sakura¿cierto?"

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, angustiada.

- "Necesito hablar con ella, Eriol, ya no soporto la situación en la que estamos" - manifestó sentándose en el sillón en el que antes estaba el aludido.

- "Lo sé, amor. Yo también quisiera que las cosas fuesen como antes. Pero ya escuchaste a Touya, nos pidió que no nos acercáramos a ella por un tiempo, él nos ayudara"

Le recordó, sentándose a su lado y rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos. Ella apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él.

- "Si sé" - susurró y después de unos segundos volvió a decir - "Y aunque lo sienta, volveré a hablar con ella. Le insistiré, no voy a dejar que el tiempo siga pasando"

Su esposo la observó, notándola bastante decidida. Estaba preocupado, Tomoyo estaba sufriendo mucho y eso no ayudaba en nada a su embarazo, y tal vez las reacciones que tendría la oji-verde sólo harían crecer más esa pena.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lunes 15 de Diciembre. 8:04am. Revista "Open".

Subió por el ascensor y se detuvo en el piso indicado. Caminó lentamente, con su ceño fruncido, preparado para lo que vendría. Sus trabajadores lo recibieron con saludos que él apenas oyó. No había nada en su mente más que entrar a su oficina y enfrentare a Sakura Kinomoto.

El día anterior había vuelto de su viaje con Meiling. Un total fracaso. Después de que la rechazó cuando había demostrado tener ganas de hacerle el amor, todo se volvió incómodo. Regresó a la cabaña bastante tarde después de una caminata por la playa. Y los días siguientes, fueron mu y parecidos. Meiling intentó de todas las formas que él le pusiera atención, desde pequeños gestos como hacer su pastel favorito, hasta comenzar a besarlo a mitad de la noche a ver si conseguía que le respondiera esas caricias, esas ganas de querer reconstruir su relación conyugal. Pero no recibió nada a cambio. La memoria de la oji-verde permaneció en su cabeza todo el viaje, la extrañó todos los días, como la detestó a veces por dejarlo y cambiarlo por Hagiwara, por no querer luchar por la relación; la terminó muy tempranamente, ni siquiera quiso hablar sobre el tema, que llegaran a un acuerdo. No, abandonó la batalla, no perseveró. Admitía que él también tenía cierta culpa, pero... siempre es más fácil odiar a la persona que te hirió.

Dijo un casi inaudible "buenos días" a su secretaria y, armándose de valor, abrió la puerta de su despacho. La escena con la que se encontró no la esperaba. Allí estaba su amada Sakura, a ese ser que tanto extrañó por más de quince días, en su escritorio, pero no trabajando como creía, más bien, metiendo todo lo que estaba en el inmueble dentro de una caja. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?.

- "¿Sa... Sakura?" - la llamó cuando entendió que ella no había notado su presencia en la habitación.

La susodicha levantó su rostro mostrando una expresión de odio, seriedad, frialdad de tal magnitud, que el cuerpo de Shaoran fue invadido por un escalofrío, paralelamente su mente y él mismo estaban completamente aturdidos.

- "Que bueno que regresó, señor Li" - habló seriamente, sin sentimientos en su voz; no se iba a dejar rendir por él, no le mostraría lo entristecida que continuaba a pesar del paso del tiempo.

- "¿Qué haces?" - indagó nervioso cuando la castaña volvió a su actividad, colocándo el último objeto que había sobre el escritorio en la caja de cartón.

La hermana menor de Touya agarró el objeto colocándolo entre su brazo y su cintura. Sacó un sobre de su bolso el que se puso al hombro y se acercó al ambarino. Le acercó el sobre a sus manos. Shaoran contempló el papel sin comprender nada y con un mal presentimiento. Lo tomó después de unos segundos, para después mirar a Sakura a los ojos, quien seguía con esa faz inmutable.

- "Renuncio, señor Li"

Y sin decir más, abandonó el despacho.

El marido de Meiling Li tenía su boca algo abierta por la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¿Sakura, renuncio? Miró el papel blanco y abrió el sobre. Sus manos tiritaban, quería saber la razón de esa mirada que nunca había visto en ella, de su actitud, de su decisión. Comenzó a leer la carta muy nervioso.

_Señor Li:_

_Agradeciéndole profundamente por la oportunidad entregada a mi persona para entrar a la revista y luego ascenderme, lamento informarle que he de abandonarla puesto que mis planes futuros me impiden seguir allí. Como ya sabe, me iré de Tokyo. Viajaré a Hong Kong con mi prometido en dos semanas más y queremos arreglar todo para nuestra boda._

_Espero entienda la situación._

_Sakura Kinomoto._

¿Qué!... Se iba, su Sakura se iba. Y no sólo eso¡se casaría!.

- "Sakura" - susurró antes de sentarse en su silla.

Sentía mareos. Fuertes mareos, y unas ganas de llorar como nunca las había sentido. Se percató de cierto objeto que había sobre su mesa. Lo tomó con sus tiritonas manos... Era la pulsera, la que le había regalado a su ex amante antes de irse de viaje. Allí estaba, entre sus manos. Era verdad. Ya no había esperanzas: su relación con Sakur Kinomoto había terminado definitivamente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas de la Autora.**

Ahh, creo que moriré! T.T Si no es por ustedes, será por mi misma! xD. Odié hacer este capítulo, para ser sincera. Me demoré mucho tiempo! (pensar que la última actualización fue en Septiembre del año pasado! o.o!)... Lo siento mucho! Estuve todo este tiempo viendo como seguir la historia, puesto que perdí el hilo del fic y ya no sabía bien como seguirlo. Escribía algo, no me gustaba, volvía a escribirlo, no me gustaba, me frusté tanto que dije: mejor dejo de escribir un por un tiempo mientras ordeno mis ideas. Y esto fue lo que salió. (Que lo más gracioso, es que fue la primera idea que tuve para continuar el fic ñ.ñUuu xD). Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca. xD.

Pues bien, no sé si les gustó, si no... Yo creó que, además de ser bastante dramático, fue algo extremo! o.o! xD... pero me gusta lo extremo! xD Y notaron a Yamazaki? UoU Nop, nop, xD un feo Yamazaki en esta historia! xD Pero bueno, es un Universo Alterno! xD, alguien tiene que hacer de malo! o.o! xD. Y sobre Sakura, uU, sí, la he hecho sufrir mucho! Pero ya las cosas irán arreglándose, de apoco, pero se arreglarán! xD.

-Conciensa: Admite que te encanta hacerla sufrir.

-Satsuki: No es cierto! o.o... sólo un poquito! ñ.ñ, eso le da vida a la historia!

-Consciencia: Admite también qu te demosraste en la acualización por flojera.

-Satsuki: Bueno, qué querías? El colegio me tiene exhausta! Que estudia esto, que haz este trabajo, que lee esto! T.T No quiero más! Quiero vacaciones!

-Consciencia: uoU

-Satsuki: ò.ó, no pongas esa cara, me costó mucho trabajo hacer este capítulo. Ah! Y aprovecho de disculparme si en el principio, en el flash back, donde se ve que sucedió con Kojishi salió medio a la rápida, son las 2:30am, y pues, ñ.ñ, digamos que mis neuronas no están bien eficientes. Intenté hacerlo gracioso, aunque no sé si me resultó ñ.ñUu.

-Consciencia: Te salió pésimo!.

-Satsuki: Ey! No digas eso ò.ó! Eres buena para criticar, pero no para ayudar, no apareciste cuando estaba escribiendo ò.ó...

Ehmm.. bueno, continuemos! ñ.ñUu.

La canción es de Ricardo Arjona, "Sin daños a terceros", creo que muchas deben concerlo, por lo menos, a mí me encanta esa canción, es muy tierna y romántica! nn.

Ya, les dejo de dar lata.

Ya saben, reviews!.. Ya sean quejas desde: cm histe eso? xD... No importa! xD Creo que lo importante, al fin y al cabo, es crecer como escritora que es eso lo que quiero! ñ.ñ.. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores. Recibí mucho apoyo y siento que no les agradezco mucho con esto de demorasrme meses y meses con las aztualizaciones... pero bueno u.u Se hace lo que se puede/

Gabyhyatt: Muchas gracias por tu review amiga y por todo el apoyo que has demostrado a medida que el fic avanza. Veo que también odias a Yue, supongo que muchas lo hacemos -por lo menos en este fic! xD-. Y bueno, no sé si con este capítulo pudiste entender el por qué Nakuru no se quedó. Besos! Que estes bien y muchas gracias!

Chouri: Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic, me hace muy feliz saberlo! ñ.ñ Touya y Shaoran aliados contra Yue? xD jajajaja, puede ser, porque no? Bueno amiga, te dejo, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! ñ.ñ Nos vemos!.

Serenity-princess: Muchas gracias por la canción! Me gustó ese pedacito y creo que ya sé en que parte del fic lo utilizaré ñ.ñ. Gracias serenity! Por tu review y tu apoyo! Ojala te haya gustado el escondie de Shao! ñ.ñUu jijiji.. el? maullando? xD jajajaja.. bueno, amiga, nos vemos!

Cynthia: Jajajajaja, bueno, no todo ha sido resuelto aún, pero ya verás. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Sakura y Shaoran¿Sakura se casará¿Qué hara Touya? Jjijiji, de seguro que esto viene en el otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, estoy muy feliz de que la historia te esté gustando. Gracias! Saludos.

Aiko: Pues, mi poca inspiración, creo que se estña arreglando de apoco. Gracias por decir que seguirás leyendo la historia a pesar de todo el tiempo que la dejo abandonada, eso ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo si sabes que tienes lectores fieles que te seguirán apoyando. ¡Gracias Aiko! Quieres matar a Touya? Yo también! Es muy terco! Que haga algo pronto! xD.. Bueno, gracias! nos vemos!

MyBabyGirl: TT No me asesines! TT Soy inocente! TT Pero bueno, aquí ya sabes lo que sucedió. No me mates, bueno? TT jajajajaja! xD.. gracias por tu apoyo, tus reviews y todo! Que siempre has estado aqui con tus reviews, si no me equivoco, desde que la historia comenzó! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos en el prox cap!.

Kykio88: Pues, si hiciste una fiesta con esa tardanza, ahora haras una mega fiesta! Quizás dos! xD Sí, Saku habló, pero no resultó del todo bien, como se esperaba! Touya, pues, se irá poniendo más bueno al paso de la historia (o.o! Supongo! xD) Por ahora tiene el pensamiento de que debe proteger a su hermanita, así que ya veremos que es lo que hace con Nakuru. Gracias amiga por todo tu apoyo! Y sí, tus haditas me sirvieron! jijiji Cuidate tú también, Nos vemos! nOn.

Carito: Ejeeem... escena s+s? Jijiji ñ.ñuUu... bueno, no sé, tardarán un poquito, cm corté la relación... o.o... Bueno! xD Gracias por tu apoyo! Saludos! ñ.ñ

MaeryxPunkgirl: Pues, también separé a Shao y a Saku, eso es malo? o.o! Jajajaja.. bueno, Nakuru y Touya, mmm, costará que se arreglen un poco, despues de esa cachetada ò.ó! Yo que Nakuru hubiese hecho lo mismo, también me hubieese ido/... Bueno amiga, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Besos, saludos , cuidate! ñ-ñ

Akirachity: Me encantó que me dejaras dos reviews! xD jajaja, muchas gracias! Bueno, yo también hubiese asesinado a Yue desde hace rato si lo uviera frente mío ò.ó! Maldito! xD... Jajajaja, pues allí está lo que pasó con Shao, Saku y Kojishi, no sé si quedó del todo bien, pero ahí espero de tus comentarios, ya sean malos o buenos, serán bienvenidos ñ.ñ. Mi musa está regresando de apoko -por fiiiiin! xD-, así que espero, no sé, si el colegio me lo permite xD, actualizar más rápido, pero de seguro no me demoraré tanto como me demoré esta vez. Bueno amiga! Muchas gracias por tu apoyoo! Besooos! ñ.ñ

Mitcha: Amiga! Pues, que bueno que mi fic te esté gustando ñ.ñ Yo creo que sería bueno hacer un club "contra-yue" xD No te parece? (pero obviamente,del Yue de este fic, porque el verdadero, me encanta! xD) Pues, lástima, te quivocaste con lo de Kojishi! u.u.. pero bueno, será para la prox! nn Espero que acualizes tu fic rápido, porque en verdad me gustó mucho, aquí esperando la actualización ññ, media hora? Pues, que bien! Como ves,yo me demoro meses en terminar un cap! Media hora.. para mí es como el sueño que quiero realizar! jajajaja.. Bueno amiga, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo! nos vemos!

Zauberry: Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior al igual que el fic! Mucha gracias por tu apoyo! Saludos y cuidate mucho! ñ.ñ

Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-:$:$ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi redacción ñ.ñ De apoco la estamos intentando arreglar y mejorar ñ.ñ se hace lo que mejor se puede. A mí tampoco me cae muy bien Meiling en ese fic, pero también un poco de lástima, a ti no? Y tienes toda la razon! Estar con una persona, sin saber lo que en verdad siente, es frustante, porque al final terminas tú intentando adivinar que pasa por su mente, y muchas veces puedes estar equivocada y así que se causen problemas (Como lo que sucede con esa pareja! ñ.ñUuu) La pareja Shao y Saku demoraran un poco, pero ahí veremos que se hace. ñ.ñ... Bueno amiga! Besos y que estes muy bien! Cuidate! ñ.ñ

Kmily: Ya, actualize! Jejeje ñ.ñUu... como dije antes, mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Lamento la tardanza, pero esta musaa inspiradora, aparece cuando se le da la gana ò.ó y cuando se le necesita, se va! ò.ó, tendre que cambiar de musa! xD jajajaja. Me gusto la personalidad de "ansias de leer" aunque espero que la aun la mantegas controlada ñ.ñUuu no me gustaria que terminara asesinandome! xD jajaja. Bueno amiga, gracias por tu apoyo y por el de "ansias de leer" ñ.ñ.. Nos vemos! Cuidatee!

Viridiana: Lamento el haberme tardado tanto, perdón por si hice que extrañaras el fic, pero aquí esta! ñ.ñ Bueno amiga, Shao y Saku tendrán qe enfretarse a más problemas: ellos mismos!.. Pero bueno, con el amor que tienen, lo lograran! ñ.ñ Me alaga saber que yo y mikki te mantenemos así, es un gran elogio, ya que yo también la admiro mucho. ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo¡Se te agradece de todo corazón¡Besos y saludos!

SakuraAngelli: Aqui está, como prometí, lo sigo, no pienso dejar la historia a medias, lo encuentro bastante egoísta! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Muchos saludos, que estes de lo mejor! Suerte en todo!.

Met-chan¡Por supuesto que te recuerdo amiga! -tal vez seas tú la que ahora no me recuerda con toda i demora ñ.ñUuu jaja xD- Llantos de amor? Son lo peor! xP, yo también lloró mucho y mucho y creo que eso nos afecta a todas. ¡Pero ánimo! Que después de la lluvia siempre sale el sol! Así que no te desanimes, que al final, los hombres no merecen nuestras lágrimas ò.ó jaja -ya salió mi lado feminista! xD- Bueno amiga, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en la historia. ¡Nos vemos y cuidate mucho¡Ánimo!

Kai: Bueno aquí está el capi, ójala te haya gustado! ñ.ñ.. Lamento si te latio! uou.. bueno amiga, nos vemos! Saludo y gracias por tu review!.

SaraLi : Que bueno que te este gustando el fic! Y sí, tienes razón con eso de mi redacción, cuando leo los primeros capítulos también siento que he mejorado! Muchas gracias por darte cuenta! ñ.ñ Es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa! ñ.ñ Jijiji. Pero bueno, quí está la actualización, ojala sea de tu agrado! ñ.ñ Nos vewmso y cuidate mucho!.

**Bueno, esos son todos los reviews! Fueron muchos! Gracias por hacerme tan feliz! ñ.ñ!**

**Saludos a todas! Y ojala que el que lea el fic y no haya dejado un review se anime! ya sea para cualquier cosa! ñ.ñ**

**Me despido.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Las quiere,**

**Satsuki Idaka.**


	12. ¡Desgraciado!

**"INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen:** Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo XII**

_"¡Desgraciado!"_

- "¿Quieres explicarme?"

Negó.

- "¿Por qué no?"

- "No lo entenderías" - respondió simplemente, suspirando.

- "Es él¿cierto?" - preguntó él con un deje de nerviosismo y miedo.

Guardó silencio, contestando las dudas de su receptor.

- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aún no va por ti, Nakuru" - le recordó por el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- "Lo sé" - murmuró apenas, al notar que su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas retenidas - "Sólo... No puedo olvidarlo, Spinel"

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo; era muy incómoda la situación.

Miercóles 17 de Diciembre, 7:45pm. Londres, Inglaterra. Mansión Akisuki.

Hace varios días, Nakuru Akisuki había recibido la inesperada llamada de quien se volvió una pequeña aventura en Japón para sacarle celos a su amado. Spinel Sunada apareció en su pantalla causándole una extraña sensación; recordó que ella nunca le confesó que estaba enamorada de Touya. Hablaron varios minutos, sin importarles el costo que saldría, tenían suficiente dinero como para pagarlo. Pero llegó el momento de decir la verdad, y lo hizo: le contó a Spinel sobre su relación con Kinomoto, el que se volvió, con sólo una mirada, el rival del joven con ojos celestes. Spinel reaccionó con mucha conmoción y enojo. Se sintió ultilizado y no dudó ni un segundo en restregárselo en la cara a Nakuru. Mas, cuando ya había terminado y cuando por fin escuchó la versión de la chica, respiró hondo y se calmó: nunca hubo nada entre él y la castaña, no había nada por lo que alegar, ya que, en los pocos encuentros que tuvieron, sí hubo coquetería por parte de ambos, pero ella simplemente lo llamó "amigo". La oyó, comprendiendo que ella nunca quiso hacerle daño, sólo quería la atención de Touya y no pensó bien las consecuencias de sus actos, que se arrepentía y que la perdonara, y que sobre todo, quería sacarse al médico de la cabeza y esperaba que él la apoyara para hacer ese deseo realidad. Aceptó, aceptó apoyarla, sin embargo, se le declaró. Sí, le dijo que la extrañaba y que en verdad la quería con él, que le dolía saber que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que, podía ser apresurado por lo poco que se conocían, mas nunca esperó sentirse así con una mujer en tan poco tiempo y que, pues, en verdad le agradaba. Por supuesto, no obtuvo la contestación que esperaba: ella ya le había hablado sobre los sentimientos hacia Kinomoto, pero sí consiguió que ella lo tomara en cuenta y que decidiera hacer crecer su amistad.

Desde allí, hablaban seguido. Ella lo llamaba a él y viceversa. Le manifestó su angustia por el tiempo que pasaba y la falta de Touya. Él sólo escuchaba dándole palabras de apoyo y cariño. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había abandonado Tokio, y nada, ni una llamada, nada, y la tristeza era muy grande. Spinel ya no estaba soportando la situación por la que su querida Nakuru estaba pasando. Ese estúpido le había alzado la mano a Akisuki, la humilló, la hirió, la abandonó, la utilizó y ni perdón fue capaz de pedirle el desgraciado.

- "¿Qué piensas hacer?" - interrogó Spinel, ya sin consejos que darle a su amiga.

- "No lo sé. Pero no quiero estar aquí para cuando mi madre me presente a otro de sus candidatos para ser mi esposo" - replicó desanimada.

- "¿Piensas irte de tu casa?"

Asintió. Sí, se iría de su casa, se indepenzaría y comenzaría una nueva vida para ella, lejos de su madre y de los sermones de que sentara cabeza, lejos de las presiones, lejos de los recuerdos de Touya. No, no pensaba dar ahora vuelta hacia atrás, miraría ahora el futuro y no el pasado.

Golpes en su puerta se hicieron escuchar, haciendo que Nakuru tuviera que cortar la comunicación con su amigo.

- "Pase" - avisó desde su cama.

La nana Jasmine abrió las dos tablas de madera que le daban su adorada privacidad. Entró y observó con preocupación a su pequeña "niña", como le decía ella. Se acercó con lentitud. La hija de Caroline Akisuki no la miraba, veía la nada solamente, ya que sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar ahora.

- "Su madre la espera abajo, dijo que se apresurara porque ha llegado el invitado" - murmuró Jasmine con el mismo sentimiento que había en su semblante, ahora transmitido en su tono de voz.

Apenas pestañeó. Estaba inovilizada, no quería hablar, no quería bajar, sólo, quería escapar de allí.

La mujer canosa se sentó junto a ella en la enorme cama. Una sutil sonrisa había en sus labios.

- "Sé que no le gusta esto, pero tiene que encararlo tarde o temprano" - opinó, con calidez en sus palabras.

Las lágrimas que había logrado dominar en la conversación con Spinel, aparecieron sin su consentimiento.

- "No tengo por qué enfrentar las locuras de mi mamá. No tiene derecho de elegir mi futuro" - por fin salieron palabras de su boca, pero que mostraron tanto como rabia y desconsuelo.

- "No me refiero a eso, mi niña" - amplió la sonrisa en sus labios - "Hablo de lo sucedido con el joven Touya"

Eso fue una punzada en el corazón de Nakuru, además de una enorme sorpresa.

- "Todo dolor debe ser afrontado, sólo así es posible eliminarlo por completo. El tiempo cura las heridas, pero el no verlas y no limpiarlas causan muchas veces una infección, que tarde o temprano tendremos que verla para sanarla en un cien por ciento. El continuar encerrada en su habitación o simular una alegría que no existe, es no querer echarle alcohol al corte de su corazón porque no desea que duela. ¿Y después? Solamente habrá una amargura mucho más grande o, seguramente, una amargura que continuará a su lado por un largo tiempo" - aconsejó la nana - "Uno sólo se puede llamar valiente cuando es capaz de aceptar y combatir sus tristezas, sus miedos; verse a uno mismo"

Lloró. Sus sollozos fueron escuchados, lo que causó que tiernos brazos la rodearan y hubiese allí un hombro para lagrimear con tranquilidad, en donde su cabello fue acariciado y en donde sintió y agradeció por esa protección. La nana Jasmine abrazó a su pequeña, acogiéndola con amor. Nakuru se permitió llorar y que se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos: su rabia, su tristeza, su desesperación, su vengüenza a sí misma por confiar en un hombre que no valía la pena. Cuando el gesto se deshizo, la castaña recordó las actividades de su madre.

- "Hay que bajar" - avisó Jasmine, levantándose de la cama. Miró a Nakuru secarse las lágrimas, y ella le ayudó a hacerlo - "Ese maquillaje tendrá que arreglarse" - sonrió con dulzura - "No se preocupe, mi niña. Todo estará bien"

Cerró las puertas de la enorme habitación, no sin antes observar por última vez a la persona que crió.

Nakuru palpeó la alfombra de su alcoba. Fue donde había una blanca mesa y se sentó en la silla del mismo juego. Se vió en el espejo ovalado que reposaba frente a ella, notando todo el rímel estropeado junto a la base que se borró por las lágrimas. Volvió a maquillarse y a peinarse. Ya lista, tomó el vestido que había sobre su cama. Se despojó de sus prendas puestas y su piel tocó la suave tela. Dejó de sentir la alfombra en sus pies descalsos, cambiándolo por unos tacones, y así, saliendo por fin de ese cuarto. Caminó con la barbilla en alto y un rostro insensible. Llegó a las escaleras de marfíl y bajó escalón por escalón con elegancia. Miró a su madre que conversaba con un hombre al que no le veía la cara, puesto que estaba de espalda. Supuso que ése debía ser su candidato a esposo. Caroline notó su presencia en el mismo minuto que ese pensamiento recorría su mente.

- "¡Nakuru¡Por fin bajas!" - una enorme sonrisa había en los labios de esa rica mujer.

Como toda señora con clase, cuando habían invitados, todo debía ser alegría y paz entre la familia, debían ser una "familia perfecta", sino¿quién querría estar allí para ver regaños y malas actitudes por parte de los hijos hacia los padres? Por lo tanto, ella tenía que actuar como una dama refinada, como su madre, en especial, porque a sus ya treinta y dos años, argumentar contra alguno de sus antescesores era un delito que merecía ser castigado con la indiferencia y los malos rumores.

Cuando ya había bajado las escaleras, Caroline Akisuki procedió con las presentaciones.

- "Nakuru, él es Spinel Sunada, un reconocido magnate en el mundo entero"

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron a más no poder. Al ver la cara de su amigo de Japón, tapó su boca con las yemas de sus dedos para contener un grito de conmoción. ¿Spi-Spinel¿Él era su nuevo candidato¿Qué... qué era todo eso?.

- "Hola, Nakuru" - la saludó, en un perfecto inglés, con incomodidad, antes de tomar su mano libre y besar ésta.

Dedució que recibiría algo más que simple enojo. Nakuru se decepcionaría de él por seguirle el juego a su madre siendo que era su amigo. Sin embargo, era la única opción que encontró para quedarse con ella, o mejor aún, para hacer que se olvidara de Kinomoto.

El padre de Nakuru, Masahiro Akisuki, hizo acto de presencia en la entrada de la mansión. De orígenes orientales -de ahí su nombre y su apellido-, con un gran porte que lo mostraba como el hombre de alta sociedad que era -además de su gran manejo en los negocios, lo que le proporcionaba su enorme fortuna-, y aunque ya no poseía esos grandes músculos, ningún tipo de barriga se hacía ver, es decir, estaba en gran estado físico aún a sus cincuenta y ocho años. Su cabello ya tenía varias canas, pelo que alguna vez fue un castaño bien oscuro, casi negro. Se parecía a su hija por los ojos y la actitud más descuidada que la de su mujer. Era un hombre imponente, pero cálido y despreocupado. Eso permitió que Nakuru tuviera más confianza con él que con su madre, mas, aún así, fue estricto con ella en eso de las "reglas sociales".

- "Buenas tardes, señor Sunada. Un gusto es tenerlo aquí" - estrechó la mano de Spinel en forma de saludo y evitando así las miradas entre esos dos - "Por favor, pasemos a la sala a tomar algo"

Los esposos Akisuki tomaron la delantera y partieron camino al living de la mansión. El oji-celeste iba a hacer lo mismo para no tener que enfrentarse o con la mirada de odio de Nakuru o con su discurso. Sin embargo, era algo inevitable. Había dado apenas un paso cuando la mano de Nakuru ya estaba aprisionando su muñeca y lo obligaba a encararla. Y no se equivocó cuando dijo que iba a recibir una reprimenda; Nakuru lo miraba con un semblante que intimidaría a cualquiera, incluso al hombre que se llamase el más valiente.

- "Explica lo que pasa en este mismo instante" - exigió la castaña, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, exhibiendo el nerviosismo que le provocaba la actitud de la mujer frente a él.

- "Eh, pues... yo..." - balbuceó por varios segundos.

Si sus amigos lo vieran, se burlarían de él. ¡Su reputación se basaba en su facilidad para hablar con las mujeres, en seducirlas y no mostrarse perturbado o como osi hubiese perdido el control! Spinel Sunada no era así. Mas, el amor puede cambiar a cualquier persona¿no?.

- "¡Spinel!" - elevó la voz Nakuru. Rogó que sus padres no la hubiesen escuchado - "No puedo creer esto. Es decir¿te afiliaste con mi madre para elegir mi futuro? Tú sabes que yo amo a Touya, que no quiero casarme porque me lo imponen¡tú sabes todo lo que siento Spinel, y aún así eres capaz de traicionarme!"

- "Yo sólo..." - apartó su vista de la hija de Caroline - "Quiero ayudarte, Nakuru"

- "¿Ayudarme¿De qué forma¿Casándote conmigo¡No me ayudas así, Spinel!" - ¡ahora sí gritaba y bastante fuerte!.

Levantó una de sus cejas oscuras.

- "Pues así puedo hacer que te saques a Kinomoto de la cabeza, y hago que estés conmigo" - contraatacó serio - "Yo te amo, Nakuru" - declaró nervioso, a pesar de que sabía que no era el mejor momento para confesarlo.

Nakuru liberó una sutil risa divertida y decepcionada.

- "Te creí mi amigo, Spinel" - murmuró desilusionada - "Esto no podré perdonártelo. ¡Nunca, Spinel¡Nunca!" - chilló con sus ojos castaños húmedos, otra vez.

Él iba a objetar, pero lo dejó con las palabras en la boca.

- "Eres un desgraciado" - habló con odio - "Ándate. Vete de aquí si quieres por lo menos ser perdonado algún día. Y no vuelvas. No quiero verte a la cara"

Y se alejó de él, yéndose por el mismo camino que habían tomado sus padres. Spinel la observó marcharse. Se detuvo unos segundos, pero continuó con su barbilla en alto y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- "Te excusaré con mi familia. No te preocupes por eso" - y se fue, abandonándolo en la entrada de la enorme mansión.

Bajó su vista celeste a sus zapatos. Repentinamente, ese brillo que había en sus ojos que era de tristeza, se transformó en decisión y coraje.

- "Lo siento, Nakuru, pero no me dejas otra opción" - susurró con seriedad.

Spinel Sunada respiró hondo para poder, luego, enfrentar a su amada. Y sereno, la siguió. Anduvo por la misma dirección hasta llegar a la sala en donde los Akisuki conversaban. Por los rostros desconcertados de los más viejos, supuso que Nakuru les había mentido sobre su ida. Sin embargo, cuando lo vieron en la entrada, fueron reacciones bastante distintas: Masahiro, el padre, levantó una de sus pronunciadas cejas sin comprender; Caroline abrió sus ojos celestes antes de que una sonrisa iluminase su rostro; y por último, Nakuru, ella... ¡estaba apunto de asesinarlo!.

"Te haré olvidar a Kinomoto, Nakuru. No me interesa si te resistes, si no es lo que deseas. Vas a ser mía tarde o temprano", prometió en su mente, combatiendo con la mirada de la chica. Sonrió con orgullo.

Percibí con ese gesto lo que iba a suceder: quién creía mi amigo, Spinel, se había obsesionado. Tendría que confrontarlo a él mismo si no quería ser llevada al altar, para después poseer una agenda entregada por mi madre sobre en qué fecha era propio tener un hijo, cómo llamarlo y cómo ser buena madre y esposa. Pero Spinel, no ganarás esta batalla.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- "No sé que decir" - dijo con un temblar en su voz.

- "Puedes decir lo que quieras, aquí nadie te obliga a nada" - respondió sereno, acostumbrado a una situación de ese estilo.

Bajó la visión y observó el movimiento de sus manos. Había una sola cosa que quería decir, pero no, era demasiado pronto¿o no?. Hubo un silencio atormetador.

- "¿Qué te gusta hacer?" - intentó comenzar una charla a ver si le podía sacar alguna palabra.

- "Eh... pues..." - pensó su respuesta. Su incomodidad ya era desesperante - "Me gusta leer"

Esperó a que dijese algo más.

- "Y.. p-pues... también... estar en tranquilidad, en mi casa" - deseó que con eso, su acompañante dejara de tener esa mirada de espectación.

- "¿Te gusta mucho¿Pasas muy seguido en tu hogar?" - preguntó mientras anotaba. Al no escuchar una contestación, continuó - "¿Sales mucho o poco?"

- "Poco" - susurró apenas.

- "¿Crees que exista una razón para eso?"

Recordó todo. Una punsada fue lo que sintió su corazón, como si lo estuvieran apretanto sin compasión alguna. Era una respuesta fácil de contestar, pero otra cosa era si su voz se lo iba a permitir.

- "Sí"

- "¿Cuál es?"

Apretó sus manos una contra otra.

- "Miedo" - replicó con la voz quebrada.

- "¿Miedo a qué?" - volvió a escribir en su libreta.

Ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Una de las personas sonrió con dulzura. Dejó sus notas, su lápiz y sus lentes en la mesa que había a su lado y fijó su vista en el otro ser humano.

- "No te preocupes" - susurró - "Aquí no hay lugar para juzgar, sólo para escuchar. No te juzgaré por tu pasado, tampoco por tu presente, menos por tus sueños a futuro. Sólo quiero ayudarte. Soy alguien que quiere comprenderte"- amplió su sonrisa.

Levantó su rostro y correspondió el gesto de la misma manera. Confesó lo que sucedía, todo lo que pasaba por su mente... Y lloró. Lloró mucho, tanto que varias veces debío esperar unos segundos para poder continuar. No fue fácil. Nunca se había abierto tanto, pero esa otra persona le oía con seriedad, y le transmitió mucha confianza y calidez, como un padre. Hasta que dudó en seguir y guardó silencio. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todo eso a un extraño?.

- "No te obligo a nada" - le recordó con cariño - "Puedes detenerte si así lo deseas. Y ten en claro algo: nada de lo que acabas de decirme saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, nada de lo que digas saldrá de mi boca. Es una promesa"

Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa e hizo que su respirar volviese a la normalidad. Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza e intentó tragar ese nudo en su garganta.

- "No quiero... que me hieran de nuevo... No quiero sentir que no tengo a nadie... No quiero decepcionarme" - admitió con gran amargura antes de que volver a llorar.

El ser frente suyo se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

- "Te haré fuerte, Sakura, de eso puedes estar segura" - y volvió a sonreír.

La aludida agradeció con la mirada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

8:33pm. Tokio, Japón. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Miraba la olla despistadamente. Sus ojos estaban pendientes a la comida, pero su mente no estaba prestando atención.

Nakuru... ¿Qué estaría haciendo¿Estaría bien, lo extrañaría? Negó eso último; ¿quién iba a extrañar a alguien que te hirió tanto? Nadie, pero es que nadie. Tal vez, debía estar muy feliz ahora, con él fuera de su vida.

Escuchó unas llaves metiéndose en la cerradura y la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose. Era su hermana, lo sabía, estaba llegando de su consulta con el sicólogo y de una tarde con su prometido, organizando todo para la boda.

No le agradaba la idea de que Sakura estuviera por casarse, no por celos hacia Kojishi por llevársela, sino por preocupación. ¿Estaría Sakura preparada para entrar en matrimonio luego de lo sucedido con Yue? Habían pasado un poco más de veinte días desde que, pues,... ese sujeto la volvió a tocar. Era muy poco tiempo como para recuparse, demasiado poco. La mente de Sakura no estaba lista para que alguien le fuese a hacer el amor, mucho menos para tener una relación; era demasiada responsabilidad. La había visto muy triste esos últimos días, más de lo normal. Temía mucho por su hermana.

Para ayudarla, la llevó a una consulta con el sicólogo Clow Reed. Estaba más que enterado que no podía hacer mucho por ella, que él, Touya, no era el indicado pues no sabía nada del tema, de cómo enfrentarlo, y si él no sabía, Sakura menos. La ayuda sicológica era lo único que podría hacer que Sakura saliera de la depresión en la que estaba, de que viese las cosas con claridad y de que dejara el tema "Yue Tsukishiro" fuera de su cabeza, de su presente y de su futuro, que pudiese superarlo y continuar con una vida normal y sin traumas. Ella aceptó ir después de una larga charla, en donde él tuvo que explicarle las consecuencias que podría traer ese estado, lo difícil que sería la terapia, pero lo bien que se sentiría cuando ya todo hubiese terminado.

Salió de la cocina para encontrarse con Sakura.

- "¿Cómo te fue?" - preguntó preocupado, esperando de que no se hubiese encontrado con ese maldito estúpido en el camino: Yue.

¡Era un desgraciado! Ahora Sakura no podía siquiera estar relajada al cruzar una calle¡tampoco él si sabía que iba sola!. Ese hombre les había amargado sus exsistencias.

- "Me recomendó ir a un siquiatra" - replicó sin ánimo antes de tirarse en uno de los sillones. Su gatito Kero se acostó en sus piernas - "Me dio algunos números" - acarició al animal. _(NdeS: El gatito desaparecido xD)_

La observaba con gran tristeza en su semblante. Su hermana lo estaba pasando terriblemente mal. Si veías sus ojos verdes, éstos habían perdido todo tipo de brillo, era como si ella hubiese olvidado lo que era la felicidad, la alegría.

Se habían mudado. Desde hace cinco días que estaban en su nuevo hogar, todo gracias a que uno de sus colegas del hospital había decidido cambiarse a una casa más grande por la llegada de un bebé a su familia. Le propuso una oferta que él aceptó. Sakura se lo agradeció infinitamente; ya no se sentía segura en el sector de la ciudad donde antes vivía, puesto que Yue ya sabía cuál era su lugar de trabajo, por donde transitaba y, en especial, donde residía. Pero ya pronto todo eso pasaría cuando se fuera junto a Kojishi a Hong Kong, en doce días más. Yue quedaría en el pasado, Shaoran Li también.

- "Me voy a recostar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer mañana. La mamá de Kojishi quiere que vayamos a ver los detalles del vestido" - avisó con pesadez en su voz.

Se levantó del sillón. Touya interrumpió su andar.

- "No deberías casarte, Sakura" - habló bastante serio.

Sakura fijó su ceño fruncido en él.

- "No sigas con eso¿quieres?" - amenazó hastiada ya de la conducta de su hermano.

- "Seguiré hasta que me hagas caso, Sakura" - contraatacó con autoridad mientras se cruzaba de brazos - "No estás preparada para casarte, y tú lo sabes"

- "¡No me digas qué hacer, Touya¡Yo ya no soy una niña!"

Esa reacción lo sorprendió. Esa no era su hermana, la habían cambiado. La antigüa Sakura no hubiera reaccionado de esa manera tan histérica.

- "¡Sé muy bien lo que hago!"

- "¡No, Sakura, no lo sabes¡Tú no amas a Hagiwara!" - bramó desesperado, acabándosele la paciencia.

Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos, con un agitado respirar. La haían descubierto.

- "¿Ves lo que digo! Sakura, tu mente, tu ánimo, nada de ti está listo todavía como para formar una familia, como para unirte a un hombre por el que no sientes nada, menos para que te haga el amor. Comprende mi angustia. Si llegas a casarte con Hagiwara, sólo conseguirás empeorar tu estado" - había bajado su tono de voz: Touya Kinomoyo estaba rogando.

- "¡Tú no sabes nada, Touya¡Casarme con Kojishi es la mejor opción¡Estaré lejos de aquí¡Y el amor...!" - sus ojos se humedecieron, pero detuvo las lágrimas - "El amor vendrá con el tiempo" - su voz se cortó y se hizo más silenciosa.

- "No te engañes" - susurró el mayor de los Kinomoto - "Siempre le has tenido un enorme respeto al matrimonio, también al amor. Rechazaste a ciertos hombres simplemente porque no les querías. ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? No huyas, no huyas de Yue. Es eso lo que él quiere. Él desea verte destruída, sin nada ni nadie. No permitas eso. No intentes escaparte del dolor, éste siempre te perseguirá a lugares hasta inesperados. No podrás disfrutar del amor de pareja, por tu inseguridad, no podrás disfrutar el tener intimidad con él. Entiende"

Ya no pudo más y lloró. Touya se acercó a ella. La abrazó para que llorase en su hombro. Para calmarla, acarició su largo cabello castaño.

- "No es justo. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" - alegaba entre lágrimas, ahogándose en ellas - "No pido nada inalcanzable, sólo un poco de compañía. No es justo, hermano, no lo es"

- "Lo sé" - murmuró en su oído - "Pero lo enfrentaremos, ya verás"

Sollozó.

- "Yo estoy contigo, mamá y papá también, aunque no estén físicamente, están a tu lado siempre. No pienses que estás solas, porque no es así. Existe mucha gente que te adora, incluso personas a las que quieres olvidar" - agregó, refiriéndose a Tomoyo y a Eriol.

Levantó su cara y limpió sus lágrimas, mientras la faz intranquila de Touya observaba esta acción.

- "Hay algo que no sabes, hermano" - confesó, asustada de la actitud que pudiese tener él.

Frunció su entrecejo, extrañado. La dejó continuar.

- "No lloro solamente por... por lo que Yue me ha hecho" - cerró sus ojos. Algunas lágrimas escaparon. Quería sacar las memorias de las caricias que le proporcionó el "ser humano" antes nombrado - "Lloró también... porque... Yo... estuve con otra persona que no era Kojishi"

Se desconcertó.

- "¿Qué?" - no podía creerlo.

- "No renuncié a mi trabajo porque quería preparar las cosas de la boda, a pesar de que era irremediable. Mi amante trabajaba allí. Y... era mi jefe, Shaoran Li"

Sakura se sentó en el sillón más cercano cuando sus piernas ya no soportaron su peso. El pesar que había en su pecho apenas la hacía respirar. No podía olvidarlo. Ese otro desgraciado había jugado con ella. Se aprovechó de sus sentimientos sólo por una estúpida apuesta, para llevarla a la cama y así saciar su hambre animal a causa de sus problemas conyugales. Ya había asimilado el por qué él había aceptado tan bien el que se hubiesen separado; todo era una mentira, para él no tenía significado alguno, y ella, al rechazarlo todas esas veces para tener caricias más intimas, no le permitió concluir su objetivo, así que se aburrió y le permitió irse, alejarse. Por eso se fue con su mujer de viaje: si con ella no pudo, trataría con su esposa denuevo... o quién sabe, con otra mujer. No eran sus hijos los causantes de que no quisiese separarse de Meiling¡era todo una farsa! No la amaba a ella, amaba a su esposa. Shaoran Li sólo era un mujeriego que lo único que le interesaba era revolcarse con la hembra que pasara frente a él. Quién sabe, quizás ella no era la única amante de él, tal vez habían miles más. No era justo que se hubiese entretenido con ella. No era justo que lo hubiese hecho después de que conocía todas sus experiencias anteriores. ¡Maldito desgraciado!.

Touya, atónito, con la boca entreabierta, la miraba esperando que se excusara.

Al percibir esto, Sakura prosiguió con la historia.

- "Él... él está casado, con hijos"

- "¿Qué!" - gritó pasmado.

Tuvo que acomodar su cuerpo en otro asiento, cerca de su hermana, si no, iba a caer al suelo. ¿Cómo¿Sakura siéndole infiel a su prometido¿Con un hombre casado!.

- "Terminé mi relación con él... la misma noche en que Nakuru volvió a Inglaterra" - algunas rebeldes lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla, haciéndola gemir.

Su rostro había cambiado nuevamente: era una mezcla de enojo con un toque de compasión.

- "Shao..." - se interrumpió; ese nombre era una tortura - "Mi ex jefe... él estuvo conmigo por una apuesta, para tener sexo conmigo, nada más. Yo me enteré de eso al día siguiente, cuando él había viajado junto a su esposa, los dos solos" - no le daba la cara a Touya, por cobardía. Se mordió el labio inferior para soportar su propio llanto - "No obtuvo nada de mí más que besos, pero..." - muchas lágrimas¡demasiadas! abandonaron todas juntas sus ojos verdes - "Él sabía... ¡Él sabía por lo que pasaba, él sabía sobre lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, le conté sobre mi violación, le entregué mi corazón y él no fue capaz de nada, ni siquiera de prestarme atención aunque fuesen dos segundos¡Me juró amor¡Todo una mentira, Touya, todo!"

Sakura se tapó su rostro con sus manos. Respiraba con rapidez, bruscamente. Quería dejar todo eso en el pasado.

Los rasgos del macho se endurecieron bruscamente por la imagen de Nakuru -y todo lo dicho por ella esa noche- que apareció en su cabeza. Sus ojos castaños llenos de ira, sus lágrimas, su furia, sus gritos... Era como si estuviera reviviendo ese momento en donde la perdió. Las recientes confesiones de Sakura, sus alegatos contra ese hombre llamado Shaoran Li eran los mismos -o parecidos- que Nakuru le había lanzado a la cara. Ella le había entregado su corazón y ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharla.

- "Lo siento" - la dulce voz de la castaña lo sacó de su "mundo interior" - "Entiendo si estás decepcionado de mí. Nunca debí enamorarme de alguien que estaba con otra persona" - se lamentó.

No decía nada. No tenía nada qué decir. Sólo que un repentino rencor crecía hacia ese sujeto que le había destrozado el corazón de su hermana.

- "No te culpes por amar a alguien, Sakura. No eres tú quien decide a qué o a quién amar, es tu corazón el que lo hace, eliguiendo a personas que ni uno mismo esperaba" - opinó sin rastro de iracundidad en su voz. Una sutil y amarga sonrisa habitaba ahora en sus labios.

Nakuru.

Ella no rebatió. Se secó sus mejillas y rascó sus ojos, deseando acabar con el llanto. Encaró a su hermano, encontrándose con esa lastimosa faz.

- "Te estás casando porque quieres olvidar a ese tal Li¿cierto? Sin contar lo de Yue"

- "Con Kojishi podré ser feliz" - repitió decidida - "Él me dará lo que me quitaron. Él es capaz de darme apoyo, cariño, sus hombros para yo sentirme comprendida. Con él hay protección, me siento querida y respetada. Yo sé que él no me hará daño, de ninguna forma, ni física ni emocionalmente, porque él me ama. Y yo... es cierto, no le amo, amo a Shaoran, pero... Yo ya no sé si el amor es lo fundamental en una relación. Yo ya no sé a quién le puedo entregar mi corazón, a quién no. Ya no puedo confiar en nadie" - reconoció, pero con frialdad y dureza.

- "Pero eso fue una vez, Sakura. Shaoran Li no es más que un patán. Que no te destruya tu vida" - se preocupó.

¿Dónde quedó la inocente Sakura?.

- "No insistas" - ordenó seria, con cuchillos en su mirada. Se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda - "No importa lo que digan tú u otras mil personas, no importa lo que pase, Kojishi se volverá mi esposo. Es la única forma de ser feliz, y así será. Es la mejor opción y, sinceramente, es la única que tengo en este momento"

Y silenciosamente, dejó a Touya en la sala aún no decorada por completo por culpa de la mudanza.

Ese tal Li... ¡Diablos¡Ese estúpido le había roto el corazón a su hermana, con eso, todas sus esperanzas¡Yue Tsukishiro y Shaoran Li iban a pagar por lo que hicieron¡Ya verían esos dos desgraciados! Él no iba a dejar que se rieran de Sakura.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jueves 18 de Diciembre. 9:17am. Revista "Open".

Se tachó los ojos, agotado. Simplemente, no podía más. No aguantaba, eso, listo, así de simple. Todos esos papeles en su escritorio solamente crecían su ira e intranquilidad.

- "Señor Li, aquí hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted" - se escuchó la voz de su ssecretaria desde el interlocutor.

- "Dígale..." - susurró con enojo. Suspiró para calmarse - "Que tendrá que esperar" - y cortó la comunicación.

Tapó su cara con sus manos y respiró hondo. Sin embargo, se levantó repentinamente de su asiento y, con un fuerte golpe, botó todo lo que estaba en el mueble café oscuro frente a él. Los papeles volaron, el teléfono, lapiceras, agenda, todo tocó la alfombra. Al notar que esa sensación en su cuerpo no se calmaba, golpeó la mesa con su puño, luego su silla con su pierna. Estaba apunto de gritar, pero agarró sus cabellos y apretó sus dientes para calmarse. Notó la precencia del otro inmueble. Sus manos temblaban por toda la fuerza que ejercía en ellas. Se acercó a la estandería donde repozaban una cantidad razonable de libros y los lanzó al suelo. Al terminar, inhalaba y exhalaba ya más relajado. Cerró sus ojos para sentir el oxígeno entrar en su cuerpo. Vió sus palmas y nudillos, rojos por los atizos.

¡Rayos! Sentía que su sangre hervía denuevo al recordar todo, pero volvió a hacer su vista negra, mientras se repetía a sí mismo: "piensa bonito", una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Éste ya era el tercer día desde que ella... se había ido de su vida. Lo había abandonado, le devolvió su regalo y sólo le dejó una estúpida carta que anunciaba su renuncia. No podía asimilar todo eso, era demasiado. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que terminar las cosas así¿Por qué tiene que casarce¿Por qué¡Aaah!.

Tomó uno de los libros que se había salvado del anterior ataque del ambarino y que aún estaba en el estante, y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza al suelo.

¡Estaba enfurecido¡Consigo mismo, con ella, con todo el mundo¡Terminó la relación sin ningún argumento concreto, se iba con ese desgraciado que lo único que aportó fue interponerse en la posibilidad de estar juntos, y lo dejaba a él sin nada¿Cómo era eso de que no lo escuchaba¡Mierda¡Se casaría, se casaría en dos semanas más y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo¡Aaah!.

Volvió a su posición inicial, recostándose en el respaldo de su silla. Volvió a juntar las yemas de sus dedos con sus palmas y contuvo su necesidad de pegarle a algo.

- "¿Por qué, Sakura¿Por qué tuviste que elegirlo a él?" - murmuró con pesar.

Toda su histeria se había vuelto desdicha.

No, no le echaba toda la culpa a ella, y que eso quedase claro. Sabía que él también se había rendido, pero... ¡No¡Simplemente no podía ser verdad¡Amaba a esa mujer! Estar tanto tiempo sin ella le estaba causando destrozos en su cerebro... en su corazón. La extrañaba demasiado, era un martirio. No podía ver su esposa a la cara, ya no la quería junto a él. No podía ver siquiera una pequeña parte de su cuerpo; le daba repugnancia, no se comparaba con la inocente Sakura. Escuchar a Meiling hablar era como tener una enorme trompeta al lado de su oreja. ¿Tocarla¡Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza! No podía darle ni ese pequeño beso cuando llegaba del trabajo, aunque estuviesen sus hijos¡no!.

Sakura se había llevado todo de él. No tenía ganas de comer, de trabajar, apenas podía dormir por su memoria en su cabeza. Todo la recordaba a ella, desde esa... maldita oficina en la que trabajaba hasta el estanque Shinobazu al que no quería regresar por nada del mundo. Era mucho peor que cuando la deseaba, cuando esperaba tenerla entre sus brazos y no sabía lo que ella sentía -bueno, él también estaba en confusión al mismo tiempo-. Sí, era completamente diferente. En ese momento había una pequeña esperanza, ahora, no había ninguna. Es peor haber tenido algo y perderlo que nunca haberlo tenido. ¡Y él la quería a ella! Pero ella no lo quería a él... Se casaría dentro de un par de días -¡y lo más detestable de todo, era que no sabía ni la fecha en que se realizaría la boda!; Sakura podía estar casándose en ese momento y él sin percatarse de nada- y la perdería para siempre. Y no importaba lo que hiciera o lo que se dijese a sí mismo: Sakura Kinomoto estaría en su corazón hasta su muerte, no podía y no iba a olvidarla, nunca.

- "Señor Li" - interrumpió la voz, nuevamente, de su secretaria - "Este hombre lo está esperando. Dice que tiene una cita con usted"

Giró los ojos hastiado. Suspiró al ver el desorden.

- "Que vaya a la sala de reuniones. No puedo recibirlo aquí" - ordenó Shaoran bastante serio.

Vio el paisaje de su despacho con ese brillo desolado en sus ojos. Se preguntó qué le hubiese aconsejado Sakura si lo hubiese visto tan fuera de sí... qué estaría haciendo en ese minuto. "De seguro con Hagiwara viendo el pastel para la boda", se contestó. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se prometió no pensar en ella, por lo menos mientras hablaba con el sujeto que había llegado de improviso.

Abandonó el despacho y fue hasta la sala de reuniones.

¡Aquí fue donde se habían declarado el uno al otro¡Rayos! Alegó al entrar a la habitación. No manifestó señales de perturbación, sólo su frío semblante, el que aumentó de intensidad cuando reconoció al hombre que estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la larga mesa.

- "Buenos días, señor Li" - saludó con una sonrisa Yue Tsukishiro, dueño del diario "Al Día", antes de estirar su brazo, esperando el apretón de manos.

Desconfiaba, y no le daba vergüenza demostrarlo. Ese hombre era un desgraciado. ¡Se había atrevido a alzarle la mano a su Sakura! Pero... eso ya no era asunto suyo. No, no lo era, Sakura se había ido de su vida. Aunque Yue le hiciera revolverle el estómago por la cólera, no tenía razones para llegar y darle una paliza en ese momento. Supuestamente, para él, Sakura Kinomoto no era más que una ex empleada suya que llegó a ser su asistente.

- "Vengo a hablar de negocios" - declaró, devolviendo su mano a la posición normal al notar que Li no tenía ni la más mínima intención de devolverle el gesto.

Shaoran suspiró resignado y se sentó en la cabezera, al lado izquierdo del dueño de ese cabello blanco.

- "Extraño que haya hecho algo tan informal entonces, señor Tsukishiro" - opinó serio, muy serio - "Nada de abogados ni de accionistas, solamente nosotros dos, así, de la nada"

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos plateados, sin comprender. ¿Le sucedía algo?.

¡No confiaba en él, así de simple! Si tanto quería hablar de negocios, todas las personas que nombró deberían estar allí. ¿Yue Tsukishiro haciendo algo así de extraño¡Apareció sin previo aviso en su lugar de trabajo! Era para sospechar. Algo se traía Tsukishiro entre manos, lo sabía.

- "Pensé que así sería más sencillo. Somos las personas con la mayor cantidad de acciones en cada una de las empresas. Hablar entre nosotros dos sería más fácil que con una pelotonada de otros tipos al lado sólamente para molestar. Si usted acepta mi proposición, lo cual estoy seguro que hará, organizaremos una reunión como debe ser"

Al progenitor de Ryuu no le agradaba esa sonrisa. Aún con sus facciones duras y frías, se decía a sí mismo que ese tipo era el cínico más grande que existía en el planeta.

- "Continúe, entonces" - las ganas de seguir en esa oficina eran muy pocas. Quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

El parloteo de Yue después de esa petición, fue algo a lo que Shaoran apenas prestó atención. Números, estadísticas, ganancias. ¿Por qué seguía sentado siendo que no quería escuchar, se preguntó. Cortesía, aunque no se la mereciera. Hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. ¿Qué, nunca iba a parar?.

- "Es por eso que creo que, si unimos nuestras empresas, ambos saldremos beneficiados" - concluyó con orgullo, pero prosiguió - "Su revista saldría la misma fecha que siempre, lo distinto es que llegaría a las personas por medio de mi periódico. Así, los costos de traslado se reducirían a la mitad" - y terminó.

El castaño agradeció en su interior de que fuese así.

- "Tengo que hablarlo con la junta directiva" - contestó luego de exhalar.

- "¿Eso es un sí?" - sonrió triunfante.

- "No lo sé. Depende de lo que digan los del directorio" - se levantó del asiento. Yue lo miró desconcertado - "Señor Tsukishiro, puedo ser el propietario de la revista, poseer más del cincuenta porciento de las acciones, pero eso no significa que pueda decidir cosas sin exponerselas a ellos primero. No me gusta pasar a llevar a la gente, y no lo haré por usted"

Dio un medio giro y empezó su caminata para regresar a su despacho propio. Sin embargo, no pudo tocar la manilla de la puerta cuando Yue ya estaba hablando denuevo.

- "¿Conoce a Sakura Kinomoto, señor Li?" - interrumpió Yue con un tono de voz que pondría suspicaz a cualquier persona, y Shaoran no fue la excepción.

Lo miró con ese sentimiento en su semblante.

- "Trabajó para mí" - reconoció Yue, sonriendo con lujuria, lo que hizo que Li convirtiese sus manos en puños - "Pero renunció hace un par de meses. Perdí su rastro. Aparentemente, se cambió de domicilio. No sé nada de ella, lo que es una lástima, éramos muy buenos amigos"

"Mentiroso", formuló en su mente, sintiendo como la furia estaba invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

- "Me enteré de que obtuvo empleo aquí, pero tal parece que también lo abandonó, como no la vi por aquí" - rió un poco con burla.

¿Le parecía graciosa la situación, o sería que era un estúpido sin remedio? Shaoran optó por la segunda opción.

- "Esperaba que usted pudiera decirme sobre su paradero, ya que me urge hablarle. Quiero que regrese a 'Al Día'" - reconoció, aún con esa asquerosa sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Ahora entendía¡Ese desgraciado no vino a hablar de negocios, vino para encontrarse con Sakura¡Ese estúpido¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo oyó, le permitió entrar¡Ya no le bastó con la anterior, quería violarla denuevo!.

- "Era mía¿sabe? Fuimos novios" - confesó Yue con un rostro de melancolía que su acompañante sabía que era falsa.

¡Hipócrita, rancio¡Odioso sujeto!. Shaoran Li estaba rojo de la rabia.

- "Es por eso que necesito saber de ella. Quiero... tenerla en mis brazos nuevamente" - suspiró, recordándola.

No aguantó más. Yue Tsukishiro se la buscó él solito.

Con un semblante asesino, se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó con sus brazos para que estuviera a su altura. Yue se desconcertó.

- "Mira, idiota, atrévete a tocarle un dedo a Sakura y yo mismo me encargaré de que quedes en la clínica a punto de morir" - lo amenazó irritado - "No dejaré que te vuelvas acercar a ella"

Y lo soltó, no iba a gastar su tiempo en un hombre repugnante como él.

Yue intentó recobrar la compustura, aunque esa reacción del ambarino haya sido bastante imprevista. Se ordenó la camisa, la corbata y la chaqueta.

- "¿Celoso, señor Li?" - se mofó el albino, seguro de sí mismo - "Yo creo que usted sabe de qué hablo cuando digo lo que es tener a Sakura Kinomoto entre los brazos de uno¿no? Yo sé que sí. Y no creo que quiera que su mujer se entere de aquello"

Abrió sus ojos choqueado al escucharlo. ¿Qué? Con el entrecejo fruncido, lo encaró, queriendo matarlo, pero, aún así, se veía la conmoción en sus ojos.

- "Sí, señor Li. Sé de su romance con 'mi' Sakura" - resaltó el "mi" descaradamente, enfurenciendo al otro hombre - "Así que le presentaré el verdadero trato que quiero hacer con usted" - tomó su maletín, lo colocó sobre su mesa y sacó una bolsa café. La abrió y le enseñó al marido de Meiling el contenido: fotografías de él con Sakura en distintos lugares - "Dígame el paradero de Sakura y yo le cederé esto que ve aquí" - arquéo sus labios con malicia.

Respiraba con dificultad a causa de la impresión. Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba por la excitación. Era... era... despreciable. No creía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Shaoran estaba silencioso, pero Yue podía percibir su miedo.

- "Infeliz" - susurró perdiendo la paciencia.

- "No, no, no, señor Li. Nada de insultos, por favor. Estamos en una situación formal, por Dios. Eso no es de una persona con clase como usted" - murmuró maquiavélicamente, sabiendo que había ganado el juego - "Y será mejor que se vaya olvidando de su flor de cerezo. No solamente porque si yo lo veo junto a ella le mandaré estas fotos a su mujer, sino también porque será mía, nuevamente, y no quiero que alguien como usted le cambié su forma de verme. La última vez que la vi se atrevió a rebelarse. La puse en su lugar, pero no quiero que pase nuevamente. Es mejor cuando no se resisten demasiado, que lloren y que se dejen tocar sin evitar el contacto¿no cree?"

Fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Un sonido se escuchó por la sala antes de que Yue cayera al suelo con una mejilla roja. El golpe que le entregó Shaoran fue demasiado fuerte que perdió el equilibrio. Y nada que decir sobre la faz de Li; parecía que iba a explotar por la indignación. Antes de que el hermano de Yukito pudiese hacer cualquier movimiento, Shaoran había vuelto a agarrarlo por la camisa para elevarlo a su altura.

- "Te lo repito denuevo. ¡No te acerques a Sakura, desgraciado!" - lo sacudió - "¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que volverás a manosearla!"

Yue se soltó de la opresión.

- "¡Calla! Vas a perder a tu esposa si sigues, Li. ¡No me provoques si no quieres perder a tu familia, imbécil!"

Recibió el otro puño del castaño, lo que provocó que saliera sangre de su labio inferior y cayera otra vez.

- "Tampoco te metas con mi familia, infeliz, si quieres salir con vida" - dijo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- "Pues acabas de provocarme para que lo hiciera" - advirtió, en el mismo tono amenazador.

Empujó a Shaoran hacia atrás. Este espacio creado le permitió pararse del suelo y enfrentarlo.

- "Estás frito, Li. Sólo con una llamada puedo hacer que tu esposa vea las fotografías y se divorcie de ti" - rió otra vez como depravado. _(NdeS: En realidad, lo es ¬¬ ¡Vamos Shao¡Tú puedes! -Satsuki saca pancartas y pompones para alentar a Shaoran-)_

- "Entonces, anda, hazlo si eres tan valiente como dices ser" - lo incentivó, harto de él, de creerse mejor que los demás¡hastiado de verle la cara! - "¡Haz esa llamada y mándale a mi mujer los estúpidos retratos!"

Yue quedó atónito.

- "¡Vamos¿O acaso eres de esas personas que se creen fuertes sólo por intimidar a los otros! No eres más que un cobarde que se oculta tras todas esas amenazas"

Ahora fue él quien recibió un puñetazo en el rostro.

- "Idiota" - musitó el violador _(NdeS: ja ja ja... el violador rancio, depravado, pervertido, degenerado, despreciable, antipático, arrogante, inútil... -Satsuki nota al público que la mira sorprendido- ejem, mejor continuemos. Creo que me emocioné)_.

- "¿Qué¿Tienes miedo de enfrentar la realidad, cobarde!" - bramó fuera de sí - "Yo no. ¡Avísale a Meiling, dile que tengo otra relación¡No me interesa! Puedes irte con tus perversidades a donde se te dé la gana. Pero vuelves a estar cerca de Sakura y me encargaré de que después no puedas ni siquiera caminar"

Y sin querer escucharlo más, salió del despacho con un fuerte portazo. Con pasos rápidos y marcados fue hasta su secretaria.

- "Llame a seguridad. Quiero a Yue Tsukishiro fuera de este edificio en menos de cinco minutos" - ordenó serio, para después entrar a su oficina ante la mirada aturdida de todos sus empleados; todos habían escuchado parte de los gritos entre los editores.

La mujer obedeció a su jefe.

Dos minutos después, dos hombres vestidos con uniforme llegaban al piso y se dirigían a la sala de reuniones. Abrieron la puerta y tomaron a Yue de cada brazo. Caminaron por los pasillos que formaban los cubículos que cada periodista, quienes veían la situación bastante perplejos. Yue intentó zafarse de los agarres, pero fue imposible. Bajaron por el ascensor y después lo empujaron a la calle. Indignado, levantó la vista hacia los pisos más altos de los edificios, donde, en una de las ventanas, Shaoran Li se aseguraba de que él se hubiese marchado de su establecimiento. Una voz impedió que siguiera con sus insultos hacia el mayor accionista de la revista.

- "¿Qué pasó?" - inquirió esa voz varonil, preocupada.

- "Me provocó" - contestó con ira - "Le conté lo de las fotografías, incluso se las mostré, pero no me tomó en cuenta"

- "¿Aún las tienes?" - inquirió el otro hombre aún angustiado.

Yue asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "Y aunque no fuese así, sabes que tenemos los negativos. Las imágenes que con seguiste fueron de lo mejor; Li no podrá negar absolutamente nada si su esposa las ve" - sonrió orgulloso, pero frunció el entrecejo luego de unos segundos - "El maldito..." murmuró al recordar - "No me dijo el paradero y me permitió mandar las fotografías"

Takashi Yamazaki lo observó sin entender.

- "¿Qué quiere decir eso, Tsukishiro?"

- "Quiere decir que tendré que buscar a Sakura de otra forma, y que le haremos caso. Li se despedirá de su familia antes de que se dé cuenta" - miró a Yamazaki con ese estiramiento de sus labios - "Buena forma de pagar tus préstamos conmigo, Yamazaki. Tu mujer nunca se dará cuenta de que me debes dinero, millones a causa de su consumismo" - sin decir más, se fue de allí.

El amigo de Li, como lo había hecho antes Yue, levantó su mirada angustiada hacia el edificio frente a él.

- "Perdón, Shaoran"

Así es, estaba enredado y era el cómplice de Yue Tsukishiro. ¿Qué otra razón tendría para querer separar a Shaoran de Sakura?.

Hace meses se había juntado con el propietario del periódico "Al Día" al saber que él prestaba dinero. Estaba desesperado. Su mujer no paraba de comprar y comprar cosas, su consumismo se había vuelto un problema serio, y con cuatro niños era muy difícil mantener el hogar con un solo sueldo al mes. Y sin darse cuenta, lo que le debía a Yue era un monto imposible de pagar. Le prometió ser, algo así como su esclavo, terminando allí, traicionándole a su amigo, mintiéndole a una joven a quien apenas conocía, destruyendo una familia -y quien sabe qué otras cosas le deparaba el futuro-. Mas, era lo único que podía hacer. Era su familia, o la de Shaoran... Ya sabemos por cual optó.

Y ahora tenía que trabajar para él, y su primera misión había sido el separar a Shaoran y a Kinomoto, a pesar de no comprender las razones de Tsukishiro para querer hacer algo así. Lo único que el hombre de ojos plateados le confesó, fue que quería a Sakura para él, que le pertenecía y que no dejaría que ninguna otra persona se la quitara, sin importarle si tendría que llegar a matar a alguien con tal de conseguirlo. No podía encontrar alguna excusa para esa obsesión, pero no podía hacer preguntas, se le estaba prohibido.

Takashi entró otra vez a su lugar de trabajo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Viernes 19 de Diciembre. 10:03am. Londres, Inglaterra. Mansión Akisuki.

Abrió sus ojos castaños con molestia al escuchar el sonido proveniente de su celular. Estiró su brazo hacia su velador, tapando su rostro con su almohada. Tomó el aparato, vio el número que llamaba y cortó. No iba a hablar con Spinel Sunada denuevo. Ese hombre la traicionó, y no gastaba su tiempo con traidores. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir. Pero, sonó denuevo.

- "Déjame en paz" - susurró enfadada, rechazando otra vez la llamada.

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada. Sonrió cuando pasaron varios segundos y no había ningún ruido que interfiriera con su deseo de regresar al mundo de los sueños. Sin embargo¡ahí estaba la melodía nuevamente¿Qué no se rendía?. Esta vez, decidió contestar, aunque no para hablar civilizadamente.

- "¿Quieres dejar de molestarme, Spinel¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo por nada del mundo!" - gritó hastiada.

Al mismo tiempo, en Japón, Tokyo, Touya Kinomoto escuchaba sorprendido y a la vez sonrojado la voz de Nakuru Akisuki al otro lado de la línea. Estaba en el trabajo, llamando por ese número al mismísimo teléfono móvil de quien ocupaba su corazón, tras un impulso que no fue capaz de contener. Pero esperen un segundo. ¿Spinel! Su semblante se puso duro y celoso.

- "¿Me escuchaste, Spinel!" - dijo al no recibir contestación - "¡Eres un poco hombre! No puedo creer que te atrevieras a decirme que me amas, siendo que lo único que te interesa es atarme a tu lado con el matrimonio que me impone mi madre"

¿Matrimonio¿Casarse con Sunada!... Eso fue un puñetazo en el corazón de Touya Kinomoto. Por supuesto, estaba siguiendo con su vida. ¿Cómo no lo recordó antes? Era obvio que Caroline Akisuki le buscaría marido. Conocía a esa mujer. Nakuru... se casaría, dejándolo solo. No, no lo abandonaría; el mismo buscó la manera de sacarla de su vida.

¡Maldito de Sunada¡Buscó la oportunidad de que no estuviese a su lado para quitársela¡Asqueroso sujeto, infeliz¡Era obvio que haría una jugada así de cobarde para quedarse con ella!.

- "¡No me voy a casar contigo!" - bramó envuelta en furia, apretando el aparato fuertemente para evitar tirarlo lejos de ella.

Suponía que eso debía ser una buena noticia que lo tranquilizara después de lo que oyó anteriormente. Sin embargo, y como ya había declarado, conocía a los padres de Nakuru. No iba a ser fácil, mucho menos para ella, escaparse de la orden de su madre, una mujer tanto histérica como vanidosa.

- "¡Dí algo, desgraciado¡Tu silencio sólo me hace detestarte más¡Te exigo que rechaces la propuesta!" - y se calló.

Se pudo nervioso. Sus manos temblaron y un color rubí apareció en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos. Supuso que era el momento de hablar, de manifestarle la razón de su llamada.

- "Perdóname, Nakuru. Siento mucho lo que te hice" - expresó avergonzado y cortó la comunicación sin posibilitarle contestarle.

Estaba rojo por la vergüenza.

Él no acostumbrava hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo, por Nakuru era capaz de todo, inclusive de dar su propia vida si es que era necesario o solamente si ella se lo pedía. Él no disculparse lo mataba por dentro. Necesitaba su perdón para respirar calmadamente. No le importaba -a pesar de que también lo matase-, en ese momento, si volvía a verla o no. Entendía el odio de ella hacia él, las razones de la chica eran muy concretas, así que comprendía si Nakuru tomara la decisión de no saber nunca más de su persona.

Por otro lado, en la capital de Inglaterra, una perpleta Nakuru tenía sus ojos como platos. Miró la pantalla de su celular encontrándose con las palabras "Hospital de Touya" en ella. ¡Fue él¡En verdad fue él¡No había sido un sueño!... Estaba incrédula, todo eso era demasiado increíble. ¡Se había disculpado!.

Su corazón latía a una rapidez sorprendente.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿Devolver la llamada y decirle todos sus sentimientos¿Que lo amaba y perdonaba¿O no debía hacer nada?.

Sin notarlo, volvió a llorar por él. Quizás por felicidad y ternura, o tal vez, por las confusiones e interrogaciones que dominaban su cabeza. Otra vez lo extrañaba y deseaba estar entre sus brazos. Nuevamente odiaba el amor que sentía por ese individuo. Por lo menos, pensaba en ella y había tomado cabeza para realizar la llamada y pedir perdón¿no?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

2:41pm. Tokio, Japón. Revista "Open".

La verdad, ni ganas de tener algo en el estómago tenía, o de oler el rico aroma de su plato favorito, o mejor aún, saborearlo, pero ya no soportaba estar más encerrado en su oficina recordando y recordando a la chica de ojos esmeralda, la cual le robó el corazón sin él esperarlo. Salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, a ver si podía quitar la memoria de Sakura por un momento de su cabeza. Inspiró fuertemente cuando salió del edificio, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dió el ánimo para dar una larga caminata. Había avanzado unos cuanto pasos cuando, a su espalda, alguien gritaba su nombre.

- "¡Señor Li!" - escuchó.

Esa voz...

Se giró extrañado al tener una sospecha de quién podría ser. Y, lamentablemente, no se equivocó. Frente a él estaba el mismísimo personaje que se llevaría a su Sakura lejos de su lado. "Hagiwara", se dijo en su mente, sintiendo su sangre hirviendo de apoco y se ceño frunciéndose velozmente. Sus facciones se endurecieron causando intimidación en Kojishi, a quien sólo le quedó sonreír. Ese mismo gesto, pero más pequeño se dibujó en los labios de Shaoran al notar tal reacción. Después, se percató que Hagiwara traía un sobre blanco en sus manos.

- "Espero no estar molestándolo" - dijo, cortésmente y con alegría.

Shaoran lo aborreció más por eso. Pero no contestó.

- "Tome. Vine a dejarle esto" - formuló antes de extenderle el sobre.

Observó el objeto extrañado y desconfiado. Algo le decía que era mejor no aceptarlo. Igual lo hizo. Lo tomó y lo abrió, encontrándose con una invitación. ¡Era una invitación para la boda¡Ese hombre lo estaba invitando a él y a Meiling a ir a la boda de Sakura! Eso, le había llegado al corazón, le había dolido al ver la fecha del matrimonio: 28 de Diciembre. ¡Sólo quedaban nueve días para que Sakura se casara! Eso... eso no podía ser cierto.

- "Me gustaría que fueran, ambos" - confesó Kojishi, sonriente, luego de dejarle a Shaoran un tiempo para leer la carta - "Y sé que a Sakura también. He notado el cariño que le tiene a usted y al empleo que usted le entregó"

Sakura... ¿le estaba pidiendo que fuese? Eso... ¡es como si quisiera venganza¡Le estaba pidiendo ir a su muerte!.

- "Ella no sabe que ustedes van; yo me estoy encargando de enviar las invitaciones, pero sé que ella estará feliz de verlo a usted allí"

Sin saber bien por qué, se decepcionó al escuchar eso. Era cierto lo que antes había pensado, sin embargo, ahora le habían puesto la realidad en su cara: Sakura no quería verlo, y, seguramente, no se acordaba de él tanto como él la recordaba a ella.

- "¿Por qué lo haces?" - se atrevió a inquirir, con la voz algo cortada por la tristeza - "Es decir, recién nos conocimos"

Kojishi levantó sus hombros sin tomarle importancia a ese detalle.

- "Por Sakura" - contestó con un brillo especial en sus ojos - "Sé que la hará feliz verle allí, por una última vez, antes de que nos vayamos a Hong Kong"

¡Oh, no¡Su viaje¡Lo había olvidado¡Ya nunca más la podría ver¡Nunca más!.

- "Además, cuando almorzamos todos juntos, le prometí a su esposa que ambos serían bienvenidos al evento"

El ambarino se quedó viendo ese papel con un gran pesar en sus ojos, algo que desconcertó un poco a Kojishi, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto, quizás, sólo tuvo un mal día.

- "Bueno, debo irme. Tengo que atender ciertos asuntos. Nos vemos" - se despidió con un gesto de mano, con esa alegría y ansiedad de un hombre enamorado.

Le recordó a él, los días antes de su matrimonio con Meiling, de todos los sentimientos que se apoderaron de él desde el día en que ella le dijo que sí a su proposición de unir sus vidas para siempre. Y pensar que todo eso fue una actuación, un engaño de Meiling para conseguir su dinero y así salvar la empresa de su padre. Pero no, ya no la amaba, ya ni deseaba estar en la misma habitación con ella. Quería a Sakura, quería tenerla en sus brazos, entregarse a ella, ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, poder decirle "te amo" sin pensar en nadie más, despertar viendo su rostro todos los días, abrazarla en todo momento, cuando quisiera, cuanto quisiera, sin esconderse, sin preocuparse por si alguien los veía. Ya no le importaba lo que dijesen los demás.

- "_Sé que tienes miedo a causarle un dolor a tus hijos, pero nunca has pensado¿no le estarás causando más daño al dejarlos ver tus peleas con tu mujer?_" - nuevamente la voz de Sakura Kinomoto en su mente.

Ella tenía razón. Y era ahora que lo comprendía. Sus hijos... sus retoños sufrían más al verlos discutir.

Shaoran seguía con sus ojos pegados a ese papel blanco en donde se transmitía la fecha, el horario y el lugar en donde se realizaría la boda de Sakura Kinomoto y Kojishi Hagiwara.

¡No podía, no podía continuar sin Sakura¡Era un infierno, un maldito infierno del que quería escapar¡Era un tonto, y Hagiwara un desgraciado¡Ya no le importaba nada!... Nada. Lo que le dijo a Tsukishiro no había sido del todo mentira: no le causaba preocupación que le mandara esas fotografías a su mujer, no mientras pudiese evitar que Sakura fuese lastimada en cualquier sentido. Que se las entregara, que Meiling se divorciara de él, pero si Sakura estaba bien y feliz... él también lo estaría. La amaba demasiado, tanto como para dejarla ir con tal de que su sonrisa, ese bello gesto tan característico de ella, siguiera en sus labios todo el tiempo. La amaba, la adoraba, sus pensamientos, su mente, su corazón le pertenecían a ella. Era tanta la cantidad... No, no existía cantidad, era infinito, no tenía ni principio ni fin, puesto que el verdadero amor no tiene límites, y eso es lo que sentía por Sakura.

Esta era la causa; Sakura le había abierto los ojos. No podía seguir actuando, y aunque lo hiciera, se notaría de que es falso. Las fotos de Yue sólo llegarían a ratificar las posibles sospechas que Meiling podría llegar a tener. Y sus hijos... no deseaba que ellos viesen que entre Meiling y él ya no existía nada, no era justo. Y además, no dejaría de ser su padre sólo por no vivir con su madre. Él seguiría siendo su padre, siempre, y ellos siempre serían sus pequeños. Sakura le había hecho entender eso, porque también, podría estar a kilómetros de distancia, no verse nunca, que ella no lo amase, pero ella siempre sería "su" Sakura, su persona más importante.

Dejaría a Meiling. Estaba decidido. Por Sakura, por su amor hacia ella, el cual le impedía construir una relación de pareja, a excepción de que fuese la descendiente de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Para él, sólo existía ella, nadie más.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

8:19pm. Casa de los Li.

Abrió la puerta principal. Dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesita que había a un lado de la puerta, puso su enorme abrigo en el colgador y dejó su maletín en el suelo. Se detuvó en seco. Algo estaba mal, había mucho silencio. Sus hijos... sus hijos no bajaban a recibirlo como siempre. Frunció su entrecejo preocupado. ¿Qué ocurría? Con pavor e imaginándose lo peor, volvió a avanzar. Entró en el living y comprendió todo.

Yue Tsukishiro realizó su amenaza.

Sentada, Meiling lloraba a mares. El maquillaje que siempre tenía puesto estaba corrido por todo su rostro, aunque se notaba a leguas que eso no le interesaba, no en ese momento. Tenía un papel en su manos y unas cuantas fotos, y varias de ellas cayeron al piso. Su esposa se mordía su dedo índice. Lágrimas bajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Su cabello negro estaba revoloteado. Colocó su vista rubí en él, causándole un escalofrío y haciendo que tragara saliva con dificultad. Se levantó con carta y fotografías en mano. Continuaba con su llanto. Apretó sus ojos y sus manos con fuerza, arrugando las cosas que estaban en sus manos. El silencio era atormentador para Shaoran, que estaba preparado para la reacción de Meiling. Escuchó sus sollozos y sintió gran culpabilidad, comprendiendo que le estaba causando una enorme pena a ella.

- "Me-Meiling..." - tartamudeó nervioso.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había hablado, pero que ninguno de los dos dijera nada lo estaba matando de la histeria.

- "¿Cómo pudiste?" - susurró con odio, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos. Gritó, levantando su barbilla, cuando Shaoran no respondió - "¿Cómo pudiste, Shaoran¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme!"

Ahora era él quien no quería verla.

- "¡Responde!" - exigió desesperada - "¡Mierda¡Shaoran di algo!"

- "Baja la voz. Los niños pueden escucharte"

Miró hacia las escaleras para asegurarse que sus hijos no bajaran.

- "Claro, ahora te preocupas por ellos¿no?" - dijo sarcástica - "¿Pero antes que?... ¿Te preocupaste¡Dime¿Te importaron cuando te revolcabas con Kinomoto¿Pensaste en ellos cuando la besabas, desgraciado!"

La encaró con su ceño fruncido. ¡Ey! Podía llamarlo de muchas formas, menos -y era algo que no se lo iba a permitir a ella ni a nadie- decir que él no se preocupaba por Aiko o Ryuu.

- "Por supuesto que sí" - contestó con dureza.

- "No vengas con esas cosas, mentiroso" - su voz se entrecortó por esas gotas saladas que salieron de sus ojos llenos de amargura. Se las secó con rápidez para volver a enfrentarlo - "¡Eso eres, un asqueroso mentiroso¡No te comprendo, Shaoran¡En esta carta dice que estás con ella desde hace más de un mes¡Hemos estado intentando arreglar nuestro matrimonio en ese tiempo¿Qué has hecho¡Mierda, Shaoran¿Por qué entonces, por qué me eres infiel!" - bramó, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

- "Porque la amo" - manifestó por fin, con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro al saber que había perdido a la persona más fundamental de su vida.

Sus ojos rubíes se cerraron, botando lágrimas. Eso fue un golpe bajo que la hirió. Era su temor cuando vio las fotografías, cuandio vio la forma en que la miraba, su sonrisa, cómo la besaba; así fue con ella, antes de que se enterara de sus verdaderas intensiones para casarce.

- "Maldito" - murmuró Meiling - "Acabas de destruirlo todo"

Lo admitía, ella decía la verdad. Él, Shaoran, había terminado con el lazo familiar que unía a los integrantes del hogar que había formado con su, aún, esposa. Su infidelidad era lo que llevó su matrimonio a estas instancias, siendo que pudieron seguir insistiendo en mejorarla. Pero ella también se equivocó, pues compuso la relación a base de mentiras; habían comenzado, así, con una pata floja en su amorío conyugal.

- "¡No puedes hacer esto! Eres mi esposo. Prometiste serlo por siempre, etar a mi lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos... Shaoran, yo te amo" - lo enfrentó, repleta en lágrimas.

Sintió lástima por ella, mas sólo eso. No tenía deseos de acersele para consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, no como lo hubiese eso antes.

- "Es muy tarde para eso, Meiling" - reflexionó unos segundos, oyendo los sollozos de la aludida. Su rostro estaba serio - "El amor es de a dos 1, es recíproco. Lo que tú sientes es sólo una obseción, que sientes tú sola y yo ya no, es un 'enamoramiento', una obsesión, y nunca podrá ser amor, puesto que yo ya no te amo"

No podía acertar esas palabras. ¡Sí lo amaba, sí lo amaba¡Daría todo por él! No era una simple obsesión, era amor, y lo sabía. Estaba quebrándose por dentro. Shaoran ya no la quería...

- "No... ¡No!" - exclamó exaltada - "Me niego a creer en eso. Tú me amas, Shaoran, me has amado estos nueve años en que hemos contruido esta relación... ¡Piensa en Aiko¡Piensa en Ryuu! Ellos nos necesitan juntos, tú mismo lo dices. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijeron en la primeria de nuestra hija?"

- "Por supuesto lo recuerdo y que pienso en mis retoños. Es por ellos que no quiero continuar a contigo; ellos sufren más al escuchar y ver nuestras peleas y discusiones" - comenzaba a ofuscarse.

"¿Terminar?", pensó la mujer, sin asimilar lo que ocurría.

- "No, por favor" - rogó con la voz quebrada - "No, Shaoran, no me abandones" - corrió a su lado y lo abrazó, undiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Li no la rechazó, solamente frunció su entrecejo - "Te lo suplico, Shaoran. Hazlo por nuestra familia. Olvidemos tu infidelidad, estoy dispuesta a perdonarte. Dejémoslo en el pasado. Permíteme volver a conquistarte"

La separó de su cuerpo con delicadeza. Con una paz, decisión y dulzura dijo:

- "Lo siento, Meiling, en verdad lo siento. También hubiese querido que las cosas no quedaran así, pero ya es muy tarde, eso a mí ya no me interesa"

Dio una media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto. Se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras, aún dándole la espalda a la morena.

- "¿Los niños... están arriba?" - indagó preocupado y nervioso de recibir una afirmación.

- "No... Yo sí pienso en ellos. Los llevé donde Shiefa al ver las fotografías" - contestó con dureza, mientras se secaba su cara.

Suspiró relajado; sus hijos no escucharon la discusión.

- "Me iré de esta casa"

Abrió sus ojos conmocionada. ¿Había escuchado bien?.

- "No tengo mucho que hacer aquí. No quiero seguir haciéndote daño"

Desgraciado, lo calificó Meiling con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios. Esas palabras la torturaban más de lo que ya estaba siendo torturada. Sakura Kinomoto había cambiado a su marido, no era el mismo de antes. Lo notaba en sus semblante, en su forma de hablar, en sus palabras. Esa chiquilla hizo lo que ella nunca fue capaz de hacer: incrustarse profundamente en el corazón repleto de escudos del ambarino.

- "Mi abogado vendrá en un par de días para ponernos de acuerdo con lo del divorcio... y-y... con la custodia de Aiko y Ryuu"

- "¿Qué!" - gritó molesta, indignada, sorprendida - "¿Piensas quitármelos!"

- "Nunca podría hacerlo, ya que son tanto tus hijos como los míos" - la observó a los ojos - "Pero soy su padre. Quiero estar con ellos"

- "¡Y yo su madre¡También quiero estar con ellos¡No es justo, Shaoran!"

No dijo nada más y haciendo como si no la estuviera escuchando, subió al segundo piso con paso firme. Fue a su habitación, sacó una maleta de su closet y guardó todas sus pertenencias en ellas. Le dejaría la casa, ya que ella no trabajaba y siempre habían dependido de su sueldo, además que sabía que eso calmaría a su "ex" mujer en algún sentido. Él podía ir a vivir a un hotel sin problemas. Tenía el dinero y no poseía manías como las de Meiling para hacerlo. Terminó de empacar. Cerró la maleta. Suspiró para darse ánimos, pero no se fue todavía. Tomó dos hojas y escribió. Guardó cada una en un sobre diferente. En uno colocó el nombre "Aiko" y en el otro "Ryuu". Salió de la pieza, no sin antes darle un último vistazo con melancolía.

Allí pasó buenos momentos, también malos. Mas, su vida había tomado un nuevo tumbo ahora y había que dejar a su étapa con su ex cónyuge en el pasado.

Se alejó de allí y, con maleta en mano y barbilla en alto, fue a la alcoba de la niña y dejó la carta que le escribió sobre su cama. Lo mismo hizo con la de su hijo.

Sí, Ryuu no leía, pero de seguro su hermana o su madre podían hacerlo por él. Quizás no podría comprender lo que sucedía por ser tan pequeño, pero tenía la necesidad de dejarles a los dos algunas palabras, para que entendieran que los amaba con todo su corazón y que si tomó la decisión de irse, no tuvo nada que ver con ellos. Además¿quién sabe? En el futuro les podría ser útil -especialmente a Ryuu- para que así recordaran que siempre estaría a su lado y para que supieran sus razones.

Bajó las escaleras y vio de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro entre sus manos a Meiling, hecha pedazos.

- "Adiós. Lo siento mucho" - murmuró con arrepentimiento antes de tomar su abrigo, sus llaver e irse.

Cuando escuchó el motor del automóvil alejarse, sintió que su mundo se destruía.

Todo había terminado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Domingo 28 de Diciembre. Tokio, Japón. Casa de los Hagiwara.

Todo decorado para la ocasión. Flores blancas, telas blancas, decoraciones de distintos tipos en puntos estratégicos que ambientaban el lugar para el gran evento que se realizaría. Desde la entrada de la casa, el living y, en especial, el jardín, todo estas partes del hogar entregaban el aire de amor por el matrimonio que se realizaría en minutos. El patio poseía una larga y angosta alfombra que reposaba desde al altar hasta los grandes ventanales que llevaban a la parte trasera, y que aplastaba el pasto. Sillas, cubiertas por una tela blanca, estaban a cada lado de la alfombra, los muebles mas cercanos a ésta poseían un chico ramo de rosas blancas. El altar... bueno, el altar era hermosísimo: una mesa con un mantel color pastel claro, con flores blancas y rojas en las puntas y unas pocas al centro, y con un bello y enorme arreglo por detrás. El pastel de varios pisos, junto a las bebidas y el cóctel, esperaban por los invitados en el interior de la casa. Todo afuera estaba bajo una carpa instalada para escapar del frío y de la nieve que caía a causa del invierno que típicamente permanecía en esa época del año, mas, la flora que siempre existió en el hogar, permanecía intacto, a pedido de la novia. El novio, vestido de saco, sus padres y el hermano de Sakura estaban en la entrada, recibiendo a los familiares y amigos de la pareja.

Kojishi recibía muchas felicitaciones, las cuales respondía con su gran sonrisa que no se le borraba por nada del mundo, además de ese semblante algo distraído y que manifestaba todo lo enamorado, nervioso y ansioso que estaba. Movía sus manos todo el momento, sin poder esperar más para ver a Sakura y hacerla su esposa.

Y hablando de ella, ésta se encontraba en el segundo piso, en la habitación de su suegra, con las dos hermanas de Kojishi quienes la ayudaban a arreglarse, mientras que un estiliba peinaba su cabello y Yuuko, la mayor de sus cuñadas y de los tres hermanos, con veintisiete años, maquillaba su rostro como la experta que era, pues ésa era su profesión. La menor, Satsuki _(NdeS: jejeje . La verdad, no se me ocurrió otro nombre)_, buscaba en el clóset de su madre cierto objeto valioso para la familia Hagiwara. Ambas estaban con vestidos iguales, ya que eran las damas de honor.

- "¡Te ves muy bien, Sakura!" - la elogió Satsuki -también de ojos celestes, cabello castaño como su hermano y de veintidós años de edad-, con una cajita de tela en sus manos.

- "Gracias" - contestó casi automáticamente.

La mujer que debería estar más feliz en ese día, se veía con el rostro apagado, casi sin vida ni brillo y con la mirada distraída. Sakura viajaba en el mundo de sus recuerdos; el día que conoció a Kojishi, cuando éste se le declaro, cuando aceptó su proposición de noviazgo y luego la de matrimonio. Pero también aparecía en su cabeza todo lo sucedido con Yue, con Tomoyo y Eriol... con Shaoran. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo a él justo en ese momento? "Porque aún lo amas", se dijo a sí misma, en su mente. Y la advertencia de Touya:

- "_Sakura, tu mente, tu ánimo, nada de ti está listo todavía como para formar una familia, como para unirte a un hombre por el que no sientes nada, menos para que te haga el amor. Comprende mi angustia. Si llegas a casarte con Hagiwara, sólo conseguirás empeorar tu estado_"

¿Sería eso verdad? No, no lo era, con Kojishi iba a ser muy feliz, él le entragaría protección. Sí estaba lista, no era débil, y Kojishi la entendería, le daría todo el apoyo que necesitaba, incluso más. Ya no importaba lo que dijesen, sabía que Kojishi era el hombre indicado para ella. El amor... el amor llegaría después, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para olvidar a Shaoran y enamorarse de su marido.

- "¿Estás bien?" - preguntó Yuuko, quien había permitido al peluquero irse por haber terminado su trabajo y dejando el de ella de lado.

Los ojos negros de su cuñada estaban pendientes de ella.

- "Sí, no pasa nada" - sonrió para disipar cuestionamientos.

- "No lo parece. Pareciera que no estuvieras aquí, sino que en otra parte" - la descubrió, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura desvió su mirada.

- "No es nada. Sólo... recordé a mis padres" - mintió.

Ambas hermanas se vieron entre sí, angustiadas. Sabían que Sakura había perdido a sus padres tiempo atrás.

- "Nosotros somos tu familia ahora, Sakura. Cuentas con nosotros siempre" - manifestó Satsuki, entregándole una dulce sonrisa - "Ten" - dijo después de abrir la cajita para mostrarle un hermoso collar de pequeñas perlas que sostenían una linda piedra azul en el medio - "Es de la familia. Es heredado por el primer miembro que se case. No podemos entregárselo a Kojishi, pero a ti sí"

La menor de los Hagiwara tomó la joya y se la colocó a Sakura en su cuello desnudo. La novia lo admiró perpleja, por su belleza y por lo que significaba. Todos ellos la estaban aceptando con mucho cariño y ternura, y era algo que agradecía enormemente.

- "Te queda perfecto" - opinó Satsuki.

- "Ójala puedas pensar que es un amuleto" - comentó Yuuko. Rió un poco al notar el rostro extrañado de la periodista - "No sólo es una tradición, sino que también se dice que todas las parejas a las que se le ha dado este objeto, han tenido un alegre y duradero matrimonio. Eres muy afortunada" - un deje de envidia se percibió en lo último dicho.

¿Iría a ser así con ella y Kojishi?.

- "Muchas gracias" - susurró, alargando la curvatura de sus labios.

Las damas de honor respondieron con el mismo gesto.

Un automóvil rojo se estacionó a una distancia extraña de los demás autos. El conductor apretaba sus manos, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Sus ojos marrones estaban con una nube triste, muy triste. ¿Por qué había venido¡Era su muerte¿Quién se dirigía a ver su muerte! No pudo controlarse. Cuando se dió cuenta, ya estaba camino a la fiesta, a pocas cuadras de llegar. Quizás, quería ver por sí mismo el hecho de que Sakura Kinomoto lo hubiese olvidado, sacado de su corazón. Era un cobarde, un desgraciado cobarde. ¡Tuvo todos esos días para evitar esa situación, y no lo hizo¡No! El miedo lo venció, apenas la buscó, lo único que supo fue que Yue Tsukishiro no lo había engañado: Sakura sí se había cambiado de domicilio. Cuando supo eso, se rindió. Y ahora estaba allí, como un tonto y un desesperado, a pocos metros de la entrada de su dolorosa y lenta muerte. ¡Sakura se iba a casar en pocos minutos! Y.. nunca más volvería a verla. Pero ya lo había prometido: si ella era feliz, él también, aunque tuviera que renunciar a ella. Éste era el momento para saber si Hagiwara podría realizar la tarea.

Shaoran Li suspiró con nervisiosismo. Se armó de valor y con sus rodillas y manos tiritantes, se bajó del automóvil. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo; era como si el clima acompañara el sentimiento de su corazón, el cual se helaba más y más por cada paso que daba. Entró al terreno Hagiwara, coprendiendo que al hacerlo se había dado por vencido para volver a poseer el calor de Sakura. Vió a su "ex rival" en la puerta de la construcción. Titubeante, se acercó a felicitarlo.

- "¡Señor Li!" - lo llamó Kojishi. Otra vez veía ese rostro emocionado que le recordaba el día de su fallido matrimonio.

Touya Kinomoto concentró todos sus sentidos al escuchar ese apellido. ¿Acaso era el mismo Li, amante de su hermana?.

- "Me alegro que haya podido venir. Sé que a Sakura le encantará verlo" - saludó a Shaoran con un apretón de mano y una sonrisa, que el ambarino tuvo que devolver, mostrando una mueca retorcida - "Le presento a mis padres y a mi hermano" - apuntó a los recién mencionados. Shaoran besó una mejilla y estrechó manos dos veces - "Y él es el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto. Aunque supongo que ya lo conoce"

El hijo de Fujitaka frunció su entrecejo y enfrentó a ese otro hombre con frialdad y dureza. ¡Ese desgraciado...¿Cómo se atrevía a estar allí!.

- "Gusto conocerlo" - murmuró el progenitor de Ryuu, sin sospechar que Touya sentía un odio hacia él.

- "También para mí" - replicó serio, muy serio.

- "¿Y su esposa, señor Li?" - interrumpió el festejado.

La faz asesina de Touya se intensificó.

Shaoran se sobresaltó. No iba a decir que se separó de Meiling.

- "Está enferma, resfriada" - sus manos aumentaron su movimiento involuntario dentro de los bolsillos - "Así que vine yo; ella no quería que pensáramos que no nos interesaba. Les manda muchos saludos, felicitaciones y suerte"

- "Ya veo. Por favor, dígale que espero que se mejore pronto"

- "Así será"

- "Pues¡entre! No querrá usted enfermarse también. Siéntase como en su casa" - habló Kojishi.

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y obedeció. Al observar todas las flores y decoraciones, su mundo se desmoronó. Veía cada una con sus ojos decadentes, dando una increible lástima. Sonrió con amargura. En pocos minutos más, la perdería para siempre, y se quedaría sin nada: sin Sakura, la persona a la que más amaba, y sin familia. Sin embargo, lo único que lo alentaba a seguir, seguían siendo sus hijos, a los que tendría que acostumbrarse a ver sólo los fines de semana. Era algo por lo menos, tendría que aprender a conformarse. Fue un tonto, cobarde, por eso no ganó. Y lo comprendía bien, lo aceptaba.

Touya estaba apunto de ir tras ese hombre descarado que le había arruinado la confianza al amor a su hermana. Mas, una voz cerca de él se lo impidió: alguien lo llamaba. Busco al causante y se encontró con su amigo de la infancia, Yukito, quien alzaba su mano para que lo viese. Reconoció a quién iba con él, a su lado.

- "Yue" - refunfuñó débilmente y con odio, cosa que nadie lo escuchara.

Se acercó a ellos. El mayor de los Tsukishiro tenía un rostro vanidoso en donde tenía unas grandes ganas de poner su puño -la herida proporcionada por Shaoran Li ya había sanado-. Apretó sus dientes para no gritarle maldiciones, no mientras hubiesen invitados a su alrededor, además de Yukito.

- "¿Contento por el gran día, Touya?" - formuló Yukito con un deje de ironía. Sabía que a Touya no le agradaba el matrimonio de la pequeña Sakura.

El aludido lo miró con mucha seriedad.

Con su mirada miel, Yukito percibió que estaba sobrando en ese lugar. La forma en que se veían su mejor amigo y su hermano era de miedo. Se excusó diciendo que iría a felicitar al novio para dejar a esos dos solos, creyendo que tendrían muchas cosas que hablar para estar de esa manera.

- "Hola Touya" - comenzó Yue.

- "Vete de aquí" - ordenó Kinomoto amenazantemente.

- "Vengo a celebrar el matrimonio de Sakura, la persona que cuidé durante mucho tiempo" - haciéndose el inocente.

Lo odió aún más por eso. Era un cínico, le lanzaba a la cara el tiempo que no estuvo con Sakura, como si le echara la culpa de lo que le pasó a su hermana... Era cierto, quizás no estuvo con ella cuando lo necesito y pudo haber hecho algo antes de que ese sujeto la tocase, sin embargo, sabía, -y su hermana se lo dejó claro-, que no él no tenía toda la responsabilidad. ¡Él era el inhumano que se propasó¡Él fue el desgraciado que se aprovechó de la confianza de Sakura y la violó! Él, Yue Tsukishiro, era el culpable.

- "No vengas con esas cosas, desgraciado. No te quiero, aquí" - mostraba demasiada furia. Lo tomó de la camisa - "Vete. Ándate si no quieres salir de aquí parapléjico" - susurró, aunque en su interior lo único que quería era bramarle y sacarlo a patadas.

Yue sonrió, perturbando un poco a Touya, pero éste no lo demostró.

- "Querido Touya..." - comenzó, soltándose de la opresión - "Sólo vengo a reclamar lo que es mío"

La ira se apoderó completamente de él. El cuñado de Kojishi no dudó en regalarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, lo que hizo que Yue se quedara sin aliento. Colocó sus manos en ese lugar de su cuerpo. La gente alrededor exclamó perpleja. Touya agarró su brazo con brusquedad y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- "Mira, desgraciado. Es cierto, sé que lo sabes, en este momento no tengo pruebas suficientes como para hacer que te pudras en la cárcel. Pero si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Sakura, recibirás una paliza mucho mayor que ésta. Estarás muy contento cuando te condenen, puesto que así yo no podré ponerte una mano encima. Desearás nunca haberme conocido"

Lo soltó y, al mismo tiempo, lo botó al suelo. Se dió la media vuelta, arto de tener que soportar su cara, su presencia.

Yue se levantó aprisa, sabiendo que era el momento justo para devolver el puñetazo. Apunto de pegarle a Touya, otro puño se estrelló en su mejilla, lo que hizo que volviese a caer.

La posible vícitma de Tsukishiro se sorprendió al ver a Shaoran Li con su brazo estirado; él fue el dueño de la paliza. Shaoran suspiraba agitadamente cuando lo miró a él. Touya frunció su ceño.

- "¡Sal de aquí, infeliz!" - demandó el ex esposo de Meiling.

El albino tocó su mejilla con dolor, sintiéndo como si ese hombre le hubiese rompido algunos dientes. Observó a sus atacantes y asimiló que, aunque disputara contra esos dos, no conseguiría nada. Hasta él entendía que en una batalla de dos contra uno, siempre perdía el que estaba solo. Se paró con dificultad e, irritantemente, su semblante se fijó en ellos.

- "Recuerden algo: el que Sakura se vaya a casar, no significa que se salvará de mí" - manifestó con la misma emoción.

- "No dejaré que la toques. Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver" - ése fue el ex amante, cerca del rostro de la persona que tocó a la menor de los Kinomoto.

- "Pues así será, Li" - sonrió triunfante.

El susodicho endureció sus facciones.

- "Lárgate. El único que se volverá un cadáver vas a ser tú, Tsukishiro, si no abandonas este lugar ahora mismo y dejas, de una vez por todas, la vida de mi hermana" - trató de intimidar Touya.

- "Está bien, está bien" - puso sus manos delante de él, en señal de paz - "Pero les digo, no será la última vez que oirán de mí" - se retiró.

Li hizo un además de querer seguirlo, pero Touya se lo impidió colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

- "No vale la pena. Ya se fue" - mencionó el padrino de la boda. Al darse la vuelta, al sentir la vista de Shaoran, lo miró de reojo - "Tú también deberías hacerlo, maldito"

Shaoran lo observó alejarse de él, indignado. ¿Qué se creía¡Él le salvaba el pellejo y lo trataba con insultos¡Apenas se conocían¿Qué rayos! Se ofuscó, pero decidió relajarse. Regresó al interior de la casa, sin que el mayor de los Kinomoto lo viera. No iba a hacerle caso, no a él, ni a nadie. Gruñó y se reprochó a sí mismo por estar denuevo en ese lugar decorado por flores. Se estaba comportando como un masoquista... Pero, sin saber por qué, quizás, por la misma razón que lo motivó a ir a la boda, ahora no se iba de ella. Su cara se entristeció. Tenía que presenciarlo, para... ¿Para qué? Ya sabía que Sakura no iba a ser suya nunca más... En verdad¿cuál era la justificación? Se le había olvidado completamente. ¿Para estar seguro de si Hagiwara sería capaz de hacer feliz a Sakura¡No! No era creíble, ni para él.

"Para verla por una última vez", aseguró una voz en su mente. "Para verla sonreír una última vez. Para escuchar su risa... Para sentir su presencia en la habitación, esa iluminación que entrega, aunque sea desde lejos, una última vez".

- "Poder... despedirme de ella" - terminó la frase con sus palabras llenas de desdicha.

Escuchó unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras que estaban junto a él. Una joven que no conocía caminaba a toda prisa. Notó cómo salía hacia afuera, y en menos de dos segundos, con el mismo paso rápido, entraba y subía. Sin embargo, la muchacha de ojos celestes se detuvo y le sonrió. Shaoran se sintió incómodo; ella lo había descubierto mirándola.

- "Por favor, diríjase al jardín. Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia" - anunció Satsuki, y desapareció en el segundo piso.

Eso, le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Apenas reaccionaba. No parpadeaba, pero por lo menos podía respirar, aunque fuera aceleradamente, lo mismo con el ritmo de su corazón. Se le formó un nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su estómago era insoportable. Le habían puesto minutos ya a su muerte. Un pequeño choque en su espalda hizo que volviese a la tierra. Todos los invitados se dirigían a las afueras del hogar para empezar. Su faz daba lástima, en especial cuando le hechó un último vistazo a las escaleras y caminaba con pesadez observando cada adorno. Se sentó en un lugar donde no pudiese ser muy observado: al centro, pero lejos de la alfombra roja, incluso, en el asiento más alejado, el que terminaba la columba, y solo. Apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y tapó su rostro con sus manos, sin importarle la gente que se sentaba a su alrededor. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, él no era así. Cuando devolvió su cuerpo a la posición apropiada, Kojishi ya esperaba con nerviosismo en el altar, el juez ya estaba detrás de la mesa, los invitados ya estaban en su respectivo lugar y la música de entrada para la novia terminaba con el cuadro. Todos se levantaron, y él lo hizo también.

- "¿Nerviosa?" - indigó Yuuko.

Sakura pintó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Asintió.

No mentía, sí estaba nerviosa. Todo su cuerpo tiritaba, se mordía el labio inferior todo el tiempo mientras jugaba con el ramo de flores en sus manos y sus rodillas se movían involuntariamente bajo su vestido. Ya no se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, puesto que ya estaba un cien porciento convencida de que era así. Sólo... quería relajarse. No tenía por qué estar descontrolada siendo que sabía que desde este día iba a ser feliz. Ya no más Yue, no más Shaoran, sólo ella y Kojishi, con un nuevo hogar, nueva familia, nuevo país, nuevas oportunidades.

Alargó sus labios ilusionada y palpó la piedra que colgaba de su cuello.

Supuso que ese objeto, más todos los comentarios de las hermanas, la hora y la situación, le habían dado la poca certeza que le faltaba. No sentía dudas, sól, quería terminar con eso lo más pronto posible, para ya salir de toda la histeria.

Yuuko salió de interior de la casa del brazo de un hombre de su misma edad: su novio. Caminaron por la larga alfombra roja al compás de la música de piano que ambientó el jardín. Poco después, salió Satsuki, sola, avergonzada por eso. Era su turno. Su hermano estaba a su lado y ella tenía su mano puesta en su brazo.

- "Todavía puedes retractarte" - avisó Touya.

Ella frunció su entrecejo y lo observó incrédula.

- "No vengas con esas cosas ahora" - le reprochó molesta.

- "Aún es tiempo. Sabes que no quieres, Sakura"

- "Estoy a más o menos cincuenta metros de distancia del juez, con el vestido de novia puesto, con Kojishi esperándome, con todos los invitados, todo listo. No me pidas que lo rechace ahora, Touya, además, sabes que es lo mejor, sabes que es lo que quiero" - ¡si se atrevía a decir alto más...!.

Lo sucedido con Yue minutos atrás le vino a la mente, junto con la amenaza, de que no sería la última vez que oyeran de él. Su cara lujuriosa y cínica... ¡Ahg¡Mierda! Quizás sí, su hermana tenía razón, iba a estar mejor con Hagiwara, lejos de Tokio, mas, sabía que no estaba bien.

- "Tú no lo amas" - argumentó, callando a su hermana - "A veces, Sakura, la mente no está en lo correcto, sino que el corazón lo está"

Los cuchicheos de los invitados llegaron a los oídos de ambos. La castaña miró al frente, con la barbilla en alto y seria.

Shaoran, intranquilo, tenía la sensación de que todas las esperanzas se agrupaban denuevo en él y le regresaban su alma perdida mientras miraba que la novia no salía al jardín. ¿Sakura se había retractado? Girando tan sólo un poco su cabeza, de reojo apreció lo exhaltado -al igual que él o incluso más- que estaba Kojishi. Ese sujeto comenzaba a preocuparse; sus ojos celestes estaban tomando un tono más opaco. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando el prometido de su amada empezaba a caminar. Primero un paso, después otro, con lentitud, otro, y otro, otro... estaba apunto de correr cuando Sakura decidió obligar a su hermano a salir.

- "Yo ya entregué mi corazón, Touya, y lo destruyeron. No me pidas creer en esas palabras, porque mis experiencias de vida me dicen otra cosa" - y con esas frías palabras, dio por terminada la discusión.

Agarró con fuerza el brazo del rival de Spinel e hizo un pequeño empuje para que avanzara. Touya suspiró y la siguió.

Fue cuando entraron, cuando Kojishi pudo respirar tranquilo entretanto Shaoran sentía que todo en él se partía en mil pedazos. Sakura salió con una enorme sonrisa, la sonrisa que él tanto extrañaba y que creyó que sólo eran para él. Quedó asombrado por la belleza de la periodista. Ese sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco hasta el tobillo marcaba algunas de sus curvas, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con el aire de inocencia de la chica. El tono carmesí de las mejillas de Sakura se hizo más percibible por algunos cabellos que caían en su rostro. Y qué decir de pequeñas flores de cerezo que habían en su pelo, sólo le daban más de ese toque angelical. Era su ángel, el que abría sus alas para no volver. No podía despegar su vista de ella. Pensó¿cómo se sentiría Hagiwara ahora¿Qué se sentiría saber que esa mujer iba a ser para ti por el resto de tu vida? Por supuesto, él se había casado, sin embargo, era distinto, las mujeres eran otras. Sentía celos, más que nada envidia de Hagiwara.

- "Hasta siempre, pequeña" - dijo con un hilo de voz que no fue audible.

Con eso, Shaoran se estaba despidiendo de Sakura Kinomoto.

_Kiss me sweet._

_I'm sleeping in silence._

_All alone,_

_in ice and snow._

El rostro lleno de felicidad de quien sería su esposo en pocos minutos, causaba una extraña sensación en ella. Por un lado, estaba la misma alegría, por otro, un raro sentimiento de soledad y desconsuelo. Sin embargo, no era tiempo para tomarle importancia. No ahora, ni nunca. Aunque, había algo más. Muchos escalofríos recorrían su espalda y una voz en su cabeza le decía que dirigiera su vista hacia su derecha, mientras aún continuaba caminando por la alfombra roja. No supo el por qué, pero lo hizo. Se espantó, se petrificó, así que rápidamente regresó su mirada hacia al frente. ¿Qué hacía ahí¿Por qué había venido?. Sintió que un peso en sus ojos que era por lágrimas. Las retuvo de inmediato. Llegó al pequeño escenario, soltó el brazo de Touya para ahora sostener el de Kojishi, al que sonrió con timidez. Dándoles la espalda al público, la ceremonia empezó.

Esto no puede ser cierto, no puede. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que venir¡No es justo, no después de lo que hizo¡Es un descarado!... Mi espalda está tensa. Yo lo estoy. ¡No puede ser cierto! Siento su mirada en mí y eso hace que esté incómoda. Me muerdo el labio inferior para retener el deseo de fijar mi mirada en él. No, Sakura, deja de pensar en él mejor será. Pero¿estará allí sentado para manipularme¿Para hacerme volver a él¿O es que en verdad me ama¡No! Eso no es posible. Él sólo te utilizó, Sakura, no pienses que podrás regresar a lo de antes, porque es algo imposible. Estarás bien con Kojishi y así será.

_In my dream,_

_I'm calling your name._

_You are my love._

- "Sakura" - musitó Shaoran, apretando sus manos y transformándolos en puños.

Cada segundo que pasa... ¡Rayos! Más se acercan a la parte de los "acepto". ¿Qué irá a decir? Noté cómo me miró. No soy ciego. ¿Sgnificará alguna cosa? Esa tensión en su espalda... ¿Por qué será¿Por mí, por la ansiedad de casarse pronto con Hagiwara¡Maldición¡Esto me está matando¡Arg!... Cálmate, Shaoran, cálmate. Es sólo... No sé ni cómo definirlo. ¡La dejé ir¡Permití que se fuera sin poder decirle nada, intentar explicar, pedir perdón, no sé, evitar que llegaramos a esos extremos! Tuve días para detenerla y no los aproveché. No me queda paz, tan sólo un interminable llando.

- "No te cases"

Fue algo que se me escapó de mi boca y que tal vez no debí decir, pero es lo que siento. Sí, sé que di todo un discurso sobre que su felicidad es la mía, etc... Y no es que esté siendo inconsecuente, sino que, aún así, la quería junto a mí. Al fin y al cabo, el desear la felicidad de otro no significa que no lo vayas a extrañar. Además¡no había ninguna razón para que estemos separados¡Yo la amo y ella a mí! Lo sé. Tengo ese presentimiento. Sakura me sigue amando. ¡Ella me observó por el rabino de sus ojos hace sólo unos segundos, frente a todos! Significa algo, tien que ser así.

Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

No, no era así, de serlo, no estaría apunto de contraer matrimonio. Es mi imaginación, las ilusiones que me jugaban una mala y chueca broma, disfrustando al mismo tiempo de mi desgracia.

Ya casi, ya faltaba poco para acabar con la ceremonia.

Ahora estaba frente a Kojishi. Mis manos tiritan y me aferro a las de él desesperadamente, con fuerza.

¡Maldita tentación! No aguantó las ganas de mirar a Shaoran, de ver su rostro... como despedida¿podía ser?.

Me contesto que sí.

_In your eyes,_

_I search for my memory._

_Lost in vain,_

_so far in the scenery._

Con cuidado para no ser descubierta, cuando el juez le hace "la" pregunta a Kojishi y éste despega su mirada de mí, dirijo ese mismo sentido hacia la persona deseada, el hombre que me robó el corazón. Un escalofrío baja por mi espalda al percatarme que él está pendiente de todos mis movimientos con su semblante serio e inquieto a la vez. ¿Eso decía algo?.

El "acepto" de mi novio fue apenas audible para mí; el llanto me amenazaba.

- "Señorita Kinomoto¿acepta a Kojishi Hagiwara como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?" - inquirió la voz del juez. _(NdeS: No recuerdo bien como era, solo ese pedazo, sé que falta, así que lo siento ñ.ñUu, es muy largo u.u xD)_

"Hasta que la muerte los separe". ¡Era mucho tiempo!.

No, no, no... quiero irme, quiero ime con Shaoran. ¡No, Sakura¡No oigas esa voz!... Quiero abrazarlo, bésarlo, estar entre sus brazos... ¡Diablos! No puedo parar de mirarlo. Mi respiración es agitada. Las lágrimas hacen que mi vista sea borrosa. Shaoran está expectante con sus ojos marrones conmocionados, entendiendo el por qué de mi demora: estaba dudando, y él estaba en lo correcto al creer eso.

_Hold me tight,_

_and swear again and again_

_we'll never be apart._

El juez repite lo anteriormente dicho. Yo sé que el público estaba extrañado; los susurros se hacían audibles. Kojishi estaba preocupado y asustado, lo noté por su tono de voz cuando dijo:

- "Amor, contesta. Sakura¿estás bien?"

Cierro mis ojos y se forma en mis mejillas un río. Intercambio de vista entre Kojishi y Shaoran. Mi corazón elige a éste último, mi mente al primero. Tengo poco tiempo. Estoy muy inquiera. No sé qué hacer. Las lágrimas no paran de salir y se me forma un nudo de la garganta. Siento mareos, fuertes mareos los que me llevan a creer que me voy a desmayar. Siento mucho dolor en mi interior: una parte de mí está siendo matada en mi interior, la de mi corazón.

¿Qué debo hacer? Si tan sólo no hubiera sido así.

Sigo mirándolo a él, sólo a Shaoran.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love..._

Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de que no te alejes de mí... Sakura... No te cases, estoy aquí esperándote. Quiero encontrarme contigo una vez más, poder compatir contigo todos los días de mi vida. Quédate conmigo.

_We set sail in the darkness of the night,_

_out to the sea,_

_to find me there,_

_to find you there._

Haz algo que me haga pensar que me amas, haz algo que me haga decidir que debo estar contigo. Haz que me vaya de aquí... Shaoran...

_Love me now_

_if you dare..._

¡Atrévete a amarme!.

En ese momento, despego mi mirada de él.

No se atrevía, sólo mira hasta mí como un tonto y no hace nada. Él en realidad, sólo está aquí para manipularme, para hacer que reconcidere el casarme con Kojishi y así poder quedarse conmigo, poder jugar conmigo, solamente quiere mi cuerpo, nada más... Igual que todos.

"Una apuesta"

Una desgraciada apuesta, eso era yo. Y no estoy para eso, no ahora ni nunca. Si Shaoran no me ama y no es capaz de detenerme ahora, cuando tuvo opción, cuando él mismo se percató de mi inseguridad, entonces, no es para mí.

Al verla con la barbilla en alto y mirar decidida a Hagiwara comprendí que la última oportunidad que me dieron la rechacé, nuevamente. Ella ya no dudaba, ya había elegido... Lo leía en su mirada.

**Ni creas que no aceptaré.**

**No tienes que decirlo, yo ya lo sé.**

- "Sí, acepto" - dije fuerte y claro.

Kojishi se calmó, manifestándolo con un suspiro. Los demás también, pero en vez de hacer lo que hizo su prometido ellos guardaron silencio.

Era el momento de colocar las sortijas. Traté de sonreír para explicar mis repentinas lágrimas. Que fuesen de felicidad, no de pena ni confusión a causa de la presencia de ese hombre en la sala.

- "Puede besar a la novia" - permitió el juez.

Llenó de alegría y emoción, Kojishi me besó acercándome lo más posible a su cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Yo respondí actuando los mismos sentimeintos, cuando en verdad sentía una inmensa depresión, la que se incrementó cuando oí ese sonido que hacen las sillas al ser arrastradas y el de unos pasos alejándose. Al mismo tiempo, me avisan que alguien sale del lugar. Observo de reojo con cautela.

Fue Shaoran, que se fue sin mirar atrás.

_Kiss me sweet._

_I'm sleeping in sorrow,_

_all alone_

_to see you tomorrow._

Me detengo y observo con una enorme tristeza cómo Sakura era arrebatada de mi vida. Aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder. Mi corazón está roto en mil pedazos, imposibles de unir nuevamente y que eran reemplazados por desamparo, soledad, desamor. Sin esperarlo, al ver ese beso entre los dos nuevos esposos, me siento completamente solo, sin nadie, sin fuerzas para nada, mucho menos para continuar. Agacho mi vista y me dijo:

- "Sé feliz, pequeña, para así ser feliz yo. Te amo, Sakura"

Tengo sus ojos puestos en mí una última vez. Registro cada una de sus facciones angelicales y hermosas para guardarlas por siempre en mi memoria. Le sonrio a Sakura con gran tristeza y entro a la casa para no tener que presenciar más la escena.

- "Shaoran... adiós" - pensé en mi mente, lagrimeando.

_In my dream,_

_I'm calling your name._

_You are my love..._

_My love._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas de la Autora.**

Seré breve y cortita, porque no quiero escribir mucho aquí, para que así no piensen que el cap es más lardo de lo que en verdad es. Respondere los reviews en mi bio. Pido disculpas por la demora.

La canción es "You Are My Love" la interpreta, creo y por lo que he oido, Eri Itou y es de la serie "Tsubasa Chronicle".

1 Esa frase, lamentablemente, no es mía T.T... La saqué de un libro del autor Carlos Cuauhtémoc Shanchéz, no estoy segura si de su libro "La última oportunidad" o de "La fuerza de Sheccid"... parece que de esta última. Pero¡leánlos! Son muy buenos ñ.ñ.

¡Lean bio! y, por fis¡dejen reviews¡Y agradezco mucho su apoyo en todo el fic¡Muchas gracias!.

Adiós.

Satsuki.


	13. Luchando por lo Querido

**"INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**__: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo XIII**

"_Luchando por lo Querido"_

Domingo 28 de Diciembre. 7:56pm. Casa de los Hagiwara.

La noche estaba, como en esa época del año, nublada y con amenaza de lluvia. El aire avanzaba a una velocidad algo elevada de lo normal. Un clima poco alentador y que acompañaba, sin quererlo, al brillo de sus ojos opacos, sin vida, como si una tormenta se fuese a desatar en ellos. Y a pesar de que en sus labios se posara una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba el drástico cambio de ánimo, la evidencia de que las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Su semblante enseñaba sus pocos deseos de continuar allí.

Ahora era una más de los Hagiwara. El apellido de su padre ya no era parte de su nombre, sino que ahora estaba el de su marido; su nombre de casada: Sakura Hagiwara.

Kojishi, dentro de la casa, con los invitados aún en el jardín, la abrazó con mucha fuerza y alegría. La tomó por la cintura, la elevó mientras besaba con cortos toques de sus labios su cuello, mejillas y boca. Volvió a dejarla en el piso. Tomó el rostro de ella y la besó con emoción. La novia intentaba responder con la misma intensidad, a pesar de que quisiese llorar con todas sus ganas.

- "Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz" - le susurró al oído mientras la tenía entre sus brazos y ella resguardaba su rostro en su pecho.

La soltó, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ella lo hizo de vuelta con una mueca tosca y quebrada.

Los invitados interrumpieron la escena al entrar a la sala de estar donde ellos se encontraban. Las hermanas y los padres de Kojishi no tardaron más de dos segundos en comenzar a felicitar a la pareja con besos y abrazos cálidos que llenaron a Sakura de una vieja nostalgia.

Sus padres.

- "¡Felicitaciones, Sakura!" - dijo la mayor de las hijas para luego abrazarla y sacarla del mundo de sus recuerdos.

- "Muchas gracias"

Sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Observó hacia donde su intuición le indicaba, encontrándose con su hermano, quien, con los brazos cruzados, poseía una seria faz. Lo vio suspirar y acercarse a ella lentamente. Le sonrió con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas que volvieron a aparecer. Sabía que Touya se percataba de su tristeza, aunque intentara ocultarla. La acercó a él y la acogió en su hombro. Acarició el cabello castaño de ella mientras Sakura sollozaba.

- "¿Por qué, hermano, por qué tuvo que venir?" - murmuró a bajo volumen para que sólo Touya la escuchara.

- "Tranquila, no te preocupes" - era lo único que se le venía a la mente sin contar cientos de insultos hacia Shaoran Li - "No vale la pena llorar ahora, Sakura"

La separó de su cuerpo, la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo.

- "A pesar de que no me guste la determinación que has tomado, debo decir que sí, estás siguiendo con tu vida. No te retractes ahora. Shaoran Li ya es parte del pasado, no permitas que te atormente más. No vale la pena gastar tu tiempo en esa tristeza, puesto que decidiste olvidarla. Ahora, sólo tienes que mirar hacia adelante... Tú sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, siempre"- le sonrió.

Sakura también lo hizo, esta vez con sinceridad. Abrazó con fuerza a su hermano, agradeciéndole.

- "Iré a arreglar mi maquillaje"

Touya la dejó irse.

Sentado en la acera, con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos desorbitados, su mente indagaba en lo sucedido hace sólo un par de minutos atrás, el acto que presenció. No caía en la realidad de que hubiese perdido todo en tan poco tiempo. Uno fue algo que él eligió, lo sabía, pero¿y lo demás?... Estaba sin nada. Sin un hogar, sin sus hijos -por ahora-, sin mujer... solo con su trabajo. ¿Qué había pasado con Sakura?

Intentando regresar al momento de su pelea, en donde percibieron que era mejor separarse, buscó la razón que le pudiese explicar por qué ella ahora estaba casada. Ya no, ya no pensaba que era mejor estar cada uno por su lado. Al recordar lo sucedido ese martes 25 de Noviembre, hace ya poco más de un mes, deseó tener la habilidad para poder regresar en el tiempo y haber callado tantas cosas, cosas que no eran ciertas, que en verdad no sentía y que sólo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, por su rabia y tristeza. Podía leer ahora entre líneas, podía comprender lo que en verdad Sakura quiso decir pero que no pudo expresarlo bien con palabras.

Ella no quería romper con él... Ella... le estaba pidiendo apoyo... Ella, en realidad, le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba a su lado en ese momento tan difícil, que él era muy importante para ella... Por eso metió a Aiko y a Ryuu a la conversación, por eso le dijo lo de su ex esposa. Si lo comparó con Hagiwara diciéndole que él no la hacía sentirse sola, era porque ella quería estar más tiempo a su lado, quería que la hiciese sentir segura al abrazarla¿por qué? Porque lo amaba. Si lo retuvo con ese largo discurso sobre la vida, sobre que el término de su relación era algo inevitable, era porque también quería convencerse a sí misma. ¡No había dicho sus reales sentimientos¡Y él no supo comprender el mensaje sólo hasta ese entonces!

Pero era... extremadamente tarde.

El tiempo es tanto un curador como un farsante: puede curar tus más profundas heridas, como también puede jugarte chueco al hacerte perder cosas importantes, para darte cuenta de la verdad... muy tarde. Cuando estás en una época de "sanación", en donde quieres recoger los pedazos rotos de tu corazón, el tiempo es una máquina lenta, pero cuando necesitas de él para percatarte de cosas valiosas que pueden hacerte recuperar cosas perdidas, pasa frente a tus ojos como un rayo.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

**Nada.**

Todas las oportunidades que se le dieron -que fueron muchas- las dejó pasar.

La perdió.

**Perdí a Sakura.**

¿Por qué tuvo que terminar de esa manera¿Por qué no se arriesgó¿Por qué tenía que irse de su lado¿Por qué?... Tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

Necesitaba saber lo que ella en realidad sentía por él. Necesitaba hablar una última vez con ella, obtener alguna contestación a todas sus dudas, sus cuestionamientos que no lo dejaban tranquilo y que sólo hacían que se detestara... y así, poder dejarla tranquila.

Se levantó del suelo con su ceño fruncido, esperando que su nerviosismo no se notase, pero aún así iba decidido. Tragó saliva esperando que con eso pudiese calmar sus pensamientos confusos. Dió un medio giro y volvió a entrar a la casa de los Hagiwara. Al encontrarse en el vestíbulo, escuchó unos pasos bajar por las escaleras que estaban a su lado derecho. Era Sakura, con su hermoso vestido blanco. Se percató del cambio en el rostro de ella, de estar feliz pasó a sorprendida y turbada. Mas después, ese asombro se volvió enojo. Sakura frunció su ceño y sus ojos verdes mostraron desafío. Shaoran se puso aún más inquieto e inseguro.

- "Sakura" - la llamó con un hilo de voz, contemplándola.

Bajó los últimos escalones que lo separaban de él, pero pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, como si él no existiese. Sin embargo, Shaoran no iba a dejar las cosas así. Tomó su mano con suavidad para que no avanzará más. Ella le daba la espalda.

- "No" - susurró al detenerla.

Aún de la mano, hizo que girara. La miró al rostro, buscando sus ojos, pero ella evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

- "Escúchame" - pidió un tanto desesperado - "Sakura... Yo..." - tartamudeó, ordenando las ideas en su cabeza, esperando que las palabras correctas aparecieran en su mente.

Por su parte, la novia tenía sus ojos, otra vez, con lágrimas retenidas. ¿Por qué no podía soltar su mano e irse de allí? Respiró profundamente y murmuró con frialdad:

- "No tengo por qué hacerlo"

Su mente dominó a su corazón. A pesar de que este último quisiera quedarse allí, junto al hombre que amaba, su mente tomó la decisión de alejarse de él; deshizo el contacto y caminó para dejarlo solo. Inesperadamente y contra sus deseos, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. La secó al instante.

Ahora, a Shaoran le quedaba un último recurso.

- "Dejé a Meiling"

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Su cuerpo se paralizó, incluso detuvo su respirar, al contrario del ambarino, pues inhalaba fuerte y profundamente a causa de la tensión. Sakura apretó sus manos haciéndolos puños, odiándolo por atreverse a hacerlo tan tarde.

- "No es algo que me importe" - sus palabras se quebraron un poco, mas fueron duras.

Comenzó a retirarse nuevamente.

- "Mientes" - opinó Li, frunciendo el entrecejo, queriendo manifestar seguridad - "Tú me amas, Sakura, y yo aún te amo, fue por eso que dejé a Meiling"

- "El que mientes eres tú" - lo encaró, por fin - "Siempre me dijiste que tus hijos eran lo más importante, que nunca los dejarías. Dudo que hayas cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente"

- "Y no lo hice. No los dejé a ellos, dejé a mi esposa"

Con una sonrisa que mostraba tristeza, le enseñó su mano izquierda en donde no llevaba ninguna sortija de oro, esperando que eso fuese una prueba suficiente para que le creyera.

- "Sakura, yo te amo" - repitió para romper el silencio - "Si la dejé fue por ti, Sakura, porque te amo, no a Meiling. Tú tenías razón, el que estemos juntos discutiendo eternamente sólo hace que mis hijos sufran más, y pude darme cuenta de eso gracias a ti" - la observó con cariño en sus ojos.

- "¿Me estás echando la culpa de tu fracaso matrimonial?"

¡Testaruda! Su orgullo no le permitía ver la realidad.

- "No, para nada" - respondió enseguida, sorprendido por la actitud tan a la defensiva de la chica - "Mi matrimonio ya estaba roto incluso antes de que te conociera. Tú me abriste los ojos y me hiciste comprender que era algo ya sin arreglo, que no podía evitar que se terminara"

Nadie dijo nada y eso alteraba más al pobre Shaoran.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" - inquirió con rudeza y apatía, mirándolo a los ojos con duras facciones.

El padre de Aiko no supo qué decir.

- "Vienes a mi matrimonio de la nada y me dices todo esto" - comenzaba a desesperarse. La rabia y el dolor estaban apoderándose de sus acciones - "¡No es justo, Shaoran! Ya estoy casada, no vengas con esas cosas ahora"

- "Necesitaba decírtelo" - tomó aire para relajarse - "Y yo sé que lo que te estoy diciendo tiene peso en ti, que no es algo de lo que no prestes atención; noté tu duda, Sakura, sé que no fue una ilusión o un juego de mi mente. Con sólo verte ahora sé que estoy en lo correcto. No somos felices por separado, no estamos bien estándolo, nunca lo estaremos, necesitamos uno del otro. Yo no lo estoy" - dijo, tomando una de sus manos.

Sentía ganas de llorar y de gritar, de lanzarse a sus fuertes brazos y decirle que era cierto, que lo amaba, que no quería dejarlo, que lo necesitaba. Pero su orgullo era mayor.

- "Sólo mientes" - susurró, evitando su vista ambarina y soltándose de su agarre.

- "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

No respondió. Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que dijo Yamazaki fuese verdad y él, si le decía sobre lo de la apuesta, sólo lo ratificara. No quería seguir sufriendo.

- "Sakura" - la llamó dudoso y preocupado de que ella hubiese quedado pensativa - "Yo en verdad..."

- "Calla, no sigas" - sus lágrimas estaban apunto de abandonar sus ojos.

- "No. La última vez me dijiste lo mismo y te hice caso, por lo que no lo haré esta vez. No quiero perderte"

- "Ya lo hiciste. ¡Ya es muy tarde!"

- "No, no lo es" - replicó con mucha seriedad.

- "Sí, ya estoy casada" - y también estaba bastante cansada de seguir con esa conversación.

- "Tarde será cuando ya no ames. Ahí es tarde. Mientras, seguirá siendo el tiempo justo" - parecía que lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo que para decírselo a ella.

El verla ahí, frente a él, le impedía rendirse. La razón era desconocida, quizás, era porque la amaba, no sabía, sólo tenía el pensamiento de que no quería que se fuese a Hong Kong, la quería con él, y no la iba a dejar ahora que ella comenzaba a manifestar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- "Pues, ya no te amo"

Aunque quiso hacer la mejor actuación de su vida, esa no había sido. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, uno se podía percatar de que estaba mintiendo. Y Shaoran se lo hizo saber.

- "No lo es, no te estoy engañando" - fue lo que contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

- "No entiendo por qué me evitas, por qué intentas negar tus sentimientos. ¿Qué te sucede, pequeña?" - indagó, acercándose a ella.

- "No¿qué te sucede a ti?" - se enfadó, alejándose, impidiendo que tocara su rostro con su mano alzada - "No puedes venir a mi matrimonio como si nada, jurándome amor luego de todo lo que hiciste. No es justo, ya te lo dije. Yo estoy tratando de ordenar mi vida, de ser feliz. No vengas a arruinarlo ahora, luego de todo este tiempo"

Se dio la vuelta y retomó su camino hacia la sala, donde estaban todos los invitados, junto a su esposo y la familia de éste. Sin embargo, no dio más de tres pasos cuando Shaoran se había interpuesto en su camino, impidiéndole el paso. Se vieron a los ojos, ella continuaba con su ceño enfadado.

- "No vengo a arruinarlo. Yo no quiero verte triste, Sakura, al contrario, tu felicidad es la mía" - sonrió con cariño.

Se acercó de apoco, con cautela, esperando no asustarla y así ella no lo rechazara. Estaban solos en el recibidor. Shaoran colocó su mano en la cintura de ella y la acercó a él, con movimientos lentos y suaves. Sakura se quedó quieta, no hizo ningún movimiento, no lo rechazó como tampoco le respondió.

- "Yo..." - empezó con indecisos susurros - "Necesitaba decirte mis sentimientos. Aunque... ahora que te tengo frente a mí, se me hace tan imposible permitirte alejarte, especialmente, cuando sé que aún me amas. Me encantaría que aceptaras tus sentimientos, pequeña, porque lo que más deseo es ser yo la persona capaz de hacerte feliz"

La estrechó y acercó más a su cuerpo, sin querer permitir que se fuera. Sintió que ella lloraba. Con lentitud y algo de nerviosismo, tomó su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, ella fijó su visión cristalina a otro punto que no fuera él. Otra vez lo evitaba.

- "Te amo, pequeña"

Su mano abandonó el contacto con la barbilla de ella y acercó a Sakura a su cuerpo al tomarla por la cintura y estrecharla con mayor fuerza, pero a la vez con suavidad. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y Kinomoto se atrevió a verlo a los ojos. Se les cortó a ambos la respiración cuando sus labios se rozaron, y él reposó su frente en la de ella. No se movió cuando Shaoran la besó, pero sí su maquillaje a causa de unas rebeldes lágrimas.

No puedo decir que no me siento bien.  
No puedo negar que me siento feliz al besarlo.  
Pero sí puedo decir que me siento culpable,  
engañada.

**"Una apuesta"**

Eso soy para él y eso seguiré siendo.

_Mas, dejó a su mujer._

¿Y si es una mentira?  
Él no sería capaz de dejar a sus hijos.  
Él mismo me lo dijo.

_Entonces¿para qué te fue a buscar?  
__Además, ya lo escuchaste:  
__Él no dejó a sus hijos, dejó a su mujer._

Sólo quiere continuar con su juego.

_Él sabe que te vas.  
__¿Para qué intentar evitarlo si puede conseguirse a otra?_

Porque... porque...

_Quizás, porque en verdad te ama.  
__¿Eso quieres decir?_

No. Él me hubiese detenido antes.

_Lo está haciendo ahora.  
__No te cierres por miedo al sufrimiento.  
__Estás impidiéndote ser feliz._

Cortaron el beso y juntaron sus frentes como antes. La novia se estremeció al sentir que Shaoran la estrechaba con mayor intensidad, demostrándole que no quería que se fuese. Él se angustió al ver lágrimas en ella. Besó las que se escaparon de sus ojos con ternura, entretanto Sakura los cerraba, deseando controlar sus escalofríos. Al terminar, Shaoran le dio un ligero toque en sus labios con los suyos. Él sonrió sutilmente.

- "Tal parece que hemos cambiado de roles" - bromeó, refiriéndose a sus estados civiles.

- "Yo me voy a Hong Kong" - le recordó, con un hilo de voz.

- "Lo sé"

- "Y tú no eres capaz de renunciar a tus hijos" - habló con tristeza, para después soltarse del abrazo. Comenzó a irse, otra vez.

- "Puedes quedarte tú y estar aquí conmigo" - contestó con rapidez antes de que se fuera.

- "Pero no puedo" - estaba de espalda a él.

- "¿Por qué no?"

_Por miedo¿cierto?  
__Temes que él en verdad esté jugando contigo._

Sí.

- "Sólo... no puedo" - tartamudeó, luchando contra el llanto - "Vete"

Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano.

- "Mírame" - rogó, mas ella no hizo caso - "Sakura, mírame" - ordenó más serio - "Mírame y dime si en verdad quieres que me vaya"

Volvieron a juntar sus miradas cuando él la obligó a girarse. Ella balbuceó sin poder contestar.

- "¿Ves? Sabes que tengo razón. Yo sé que aún me amas, Sakura" - la tomó ahora por los hombros y le sonrió - "Y yo también te amo, pequeña. No hay razón para no estar juntos; como yo dejé a Meiling, tú puedes dejar a Hagiwara"

- "No. No, Shaoran, no puedo"

Luego, la mujer vestida de blanco salió corriendo al segundo piso, esperando que él no la siguiese y así pudiese escapar de él. Mas Shaoran no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Subió algunos escalones, hasta que escuchó una voz que lo paró en seco.

- "¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura, señor Li?"

Bajó los peldaños, decepcionado, mientras continuaba observando el lugar por el que se había ido Sakura.

- "No estoy seguro, Hagiwara" - mintió con el ceño fruncido, molesto por la interrupción de Kojishi.

Posó su vista en él, encontrándose también con la presencia de Touya Kinomoto en la habitación, quien mostraba un semblante frío y furioso, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. En un principio se preguntó quién era ese sujeto que estaba tan irritado, hasta que recordó que era el hermano de Sakura. Abrió sus ojos ambarinos un tanto choqueado del aire de tensión que irradiaba ese hombre.

Kojishi se disculpó con los dos hombres de treinta y dos años y subió las escaleras. Ni Touya ni Shaoran parecieron prestarle atención. Como un rayo, las palabras dichas por ese hombre de tez morena cruzaron la mente de Shaoran Li.

- "_No vale la pena. Ya se fue. __Tú también deberías hacerlo, maldito_" - había dicho ese sujeto después de que echaran a Tsukishiro.

Tal vez el que aún estuviera allí causaba ese enojo en Kinomoto. Y si fuese así¿a qué venía tanta agresividad?

- "¿Qué le hiciste ahora a mi hermana, infeliz?"

El médico se acercó peligrosamente a Shaoran y lo agarró por la camisa.

- "Creí haberte dicho que te fueras. Debiste haberlo hecho¿sabes? Deja a Sakura en paz si no quieres vértelas conmigo" - lo amenazó cerca de su rostro y lo soltó bruscamente - "Ya mucho le has hecho como para que sigas atormentándola. Ella ya se casó, así que déjala tranquila, nada tienes que hacer aquí ahora. Tus farsas ya no son bienvenidas" - sonrió con sarcasmo.

- "¿Así le hablas a alguien que te salvó de tremendo golpe?" - le respondió, sin inmutarse por ese sujeto.

- "Así le hablo a alguien mentiroso y que sólo juega con la gente. Además, no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda"

- "No me conoces como para decir esas cosas de mí" - frunció su entrecejo.

- "Sé más de lo que crees. Sé que estuviste con mi hermana y lo mucho que la heriste con tus engaños"

Se sorprendió un poco, y lo dejó ver cuando abrió más de lo normal sus ojos, aún cuando ya sospechaba que ese sujeto sabía de su relación con Sakura, no por algo estaba tan enfadado. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que le hablara de esa forma.

- "Yo amo a Sakura más que a nada. Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas"

- "Oh, por favor" - murmuró indignado y agotado de, según él, la actuación de Shaoran - "Si la amaras no tendrías por qué jugar con ella"

Empezaba a hartarse de ese sujeto y sus prejuicios.

- "¡Nunca jugué con Sakura!" - elevó su voz, perdiendo la paciencia.

- "Sí, por supuesto" - contestó con sarcasmo - "¿No se le llama hacer una apuesta para ver si podías llevártela a la cama un juego?"

Levantó una de sus cejas sin comprender, choqueado también ante la noticia. ¿Sakura pensaba eso¿Y por qué¿Había hecho o dicho algo para hacerla sentir así? No lo creía, siempre la respetó cuando ella le pedía que se detuviera. Así que, ése era el motivo de su fría actitud.

- "Vuelvo a repetírtelo, yo no jugué con Sakura. No soy capaz de hacerle algo así, pues la amo más que a mi propia vida. No sé quién, pero alguien tuvo que mentirle de esa forma tan descarada. Admito que sí, sí quería hacerle el amor, pero no por un reto ni mucho menos por sólo lujuria. Siempre me detuve cuando ella me lo pedía y esperé a que estuviera preparada, dejando que las cosas fuesen al ritmo que ella necesitase. Mucho menos me atrevería a tocarla ahora que sé de su violación. Incluso, me obligué a abstenerme después de que declarara tan semejante barbaridad, y que la apoyaría y estaría con ella siempre, por la simple razón de que la amo y soy capaz de todo por ella. No vengas a decir cosas que no sabes. Estás completamente equivocado en tu suposición"

¿Le creía? Touya empezaba a dudar de si ese hombre en verdad había tratado a Sakura tan despreciablemente. El tono de voz serio y duro de Li, sus ojos que no parpadearon en ningún momento, y su mirada fija, con su ceño fruncido puesto en él, sin intimidarse... Cualquiera hubiese creído en sus palabras, hasta él, el orgulloso hijo de Fujitaka. ¿En verdad Shaoran Li amaba a su hermana o estaba sólo actuando?

Sin quererlo, Touya hizo una mueca de ira. Shaoran se sintió más tranquilo al verla; eso quería decir que de cierta forma confiaba en su confesión.

Reflexionó sobre quién podría ser el creador de esa falacia. Debía ser alguien que conociese sobre su romance con Sakura. Hasta ahora, solo habían tres personas sin contar a Meiling -quien era inocente pues supo sobre su infidelidad después de que rompió con la castaña-: Tsukishiro, Touya Kinomoto y Yamazaki. Kinomoto quedaba fuera, pues dudaba de que quisiera hacer sufrir a su propia hermana. Quedaban dos: Tsukishiro y Yamazaki. No podía ser este último, ya que le había negado que estaba con Sakura cuando le manifestó sus sospechas, aunque se mostró muy convencido de que tenía una relación con ella. No podía ser, él era su amigo, él mismo le dijo que no se entrometería. Sólo quedaba Tsukishiro y él sí era capaz de hacer algo de ese estilo. Solo él era un depravado que haría cualquier cosa, aunque dañase a otras personas, con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Mas¿Sakura le creería a un sujeto que se propasó con ella?

Shaoran Li salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una opresión en su brazo y fue empujado por Touya hacia las afueras de la casa.

- "No me importa lo que digas, aún así te quiero lejos de mi hermana. ¡Deja que continúe con su vida!" - bramó con desprecio.

- "Tú sabes perfectamente que Sakura no será feliz con Hagiwara. Lo intuyo por tu odio hacia mí. Sabes que Sakura no ama a su esposo, sino que soy yo quien posee su corazón. Y sabes que soy el único capaz de detener que ella continúe con todo esto" - lo enfrentó con seguridad.

Touya repitió el gesto que había hecho dentro del hogar de Kojishi. Sin embargo, y aunque fuese verdad lo que ese patán decía, no lo iba a admitir. Le cerró la puerta en su cara, de un portazo.

El padre de Ryuu apretó sus puños. Resopló para controlarse. Era mejor permitir que las cosas quedaran así, después se encargaría de que Sakura supiese la verdad del asunto, pero, para eso, Touya Kinomoto no podía estar cerca, sino los interrumpiría. Dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, con un pensamiento en su mente: no iba a permitir el viaje de Sakura a China, menos si tenía esa falsedad en su cabeza.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

9:34pm. Londres, Inglaterra. Mansión Akisuki.

Entró a su habitación dando un portazo, encolerizada. No podía creer lo que había escuchado minutos antes. Con sus brazos entrelazados a la altura de su pecho, se acercó al balcón logrando ver la forma en que los automóviles que antes esperaban a sus dueños frente a la mansión, prendían sus motores y sus luces para luego abandonar la residencia. Solamente un coche no hizo lo que los demás, y sabía de quien se trataba. Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. Cada vez se sentían más cerca. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, permitiendo ver a una irritada Caroline Akisuki y a un decepcionado Masahiro. Ambos con sus ceños fruncidos, se dirigieron a su hija.

- "¡¿Quién te crees para armar tanto alboroto?!" - bramó Caroline.

- "Alguien que quiere controlar su propia vida y que ésta no sea organizada ni elegida por su madre" - respondió Nakuru, desafiante, con ira - "¡No voy a dejar que siga haciéndolo!"

- "¡No le grites a tu madre, Nakuru!" - intervino Masahiro.

- "Ya soy alguien mayor como para decidir qué es lo que quiero, y casarme con Sunada no es una opción, papá"

Intentó controlar ese calor que recorría su cuerpo, sin embargo, se le estaba haciendo imposible con cada palabra que escuchaba por parte de sus progenitores. Había tenido que alegar a gritos y rehusarse frente a todos los invitados que hubieron esa noche cuando a Caroline se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de ponerle una fecha a la que sería su boda con Spinel Sunada, ese hombre al que creyó su amigo pero que la traicionó de la peor manera. ¡Caroline tan sólo lo conocía desde hace un par de semanas y ya estaba obligándola a hacerlo su segundo esposo¡Ya no más¡No volvería a dejar que su madre siguiera manipulando su vida¡¿Acaso no pensaban en su felicidad?!

- "¡Eres una egoísta¡¿Qué no te das cuenta del daño que le hará esto a la reputación de nuestra familia?!" - la culpó la mujer ya mayor, descontrolada.

- "¡Eso es lo que menos me interesa¡Me importa un comino su adorada reputación, madre! Eso es algo que yo ya dejé de lado"

Sus ojos celestes se mostraron conmocionados. Su boca entreabierta por el asombro dejó escapar la siguiente pregunta:

- "¿Qué diablos te hizo ese Kinomoto?"

- "¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Touya!" - se apresuró a contestar, detestando aún más a su madre por recordarle la existencia del hermano de Sakura - "Esto es algo que yo he decidido. Tal vez Touya influyó de cierta manera, pero he sido yo quien ya no desea que usted manipule mi vida al antojo suyo, sin prestar atención a mis necesidades"

- "¡Eres una insolente!"

- "¡Sólo digo la verdad¡Quiero elegir mi propia vida¡Es mía, madre, y usted no tiene derecho a hacerlo por mí!"

- "¡Por supuesto que sí¡Soy quien te ha dado todo, soy quien hizo que ahora estés parada aquí con todo esto que te rodea¡¿Así me agradeces que te haya permitido nacer?!" - era la primera vez que veía a la esposa de Masahiro Akisuki tan enojada - "¡Eres una malagradecida!"

- "¡Y usted una controladora!"

Sí, lo hizo, fue impulsiva e insultó -aunque fuera cierto- a su propia mamá, a quien sí, le dio la vida, la aceptó y la cuidó, pero eso no significaba que tuviese el poder para decidir con quién se iba a casar, el número de hijos que tendría, la fecha de su boda, etc. ¡No! Sus manos se apretaban en puños con tanta fuerza, que la punta de sus dedos y los nudillos se tornaron blancos. Ya estaba preparada para las consecuencias que tendría todo este berrinche.

- "¡Quiero libertad!" - exigió frente a las miradas adoloridas de sus padres. Sus facciones expresaban el irreconocimiento de su hija en esa mujer que tenían enfrente; podía estar decepcionándolos, pero quería ser feliz. Ya no era la niña sumisa.

Caroline Akisuki mostró una sonrisa quebrada, dolida y a la vez repleta de ironía.

- "¿Quieres libertad¿Quieres ser libre?" - se mofó, lanzando ira por sus ojos celestes - "¡Pues entonces vete de esta casa si es que ya no nos soportas!"

- "Caroline" - susurró Masahiro sorprendido por la reacción de la aludida, y al mismo tiempo, diciéndole que era una desición muy apresurada.

Y aunque por un momento su hija también se mostró conmocionada, ésta regresó a actitud desafiante.

- "No tiene por qué decirlo, madre. Ya tenía pensado irme de esta cárcel, de todas formas"

- "Pues entonces, hazlo" - replicó enfadada para luego girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse a la salida de la habitación. Pero se detuvo a último minutó y exclamó - "Si te vas, no quiero que vuelvas. No serás bienvenida en esta casa otra vez" - y se marchó.

El empresario se fijó en la ahora seria Nakuru, quien miraba el suelo como buscando aquella respuesta por la que estaba tan desesperada en él. Suspiró con pesar y se acercó a su descendiente. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y la observó con preocupación.

- "Es lo mejor, padre. Ya es hora de que busque mi propio camino" - le hizo saber para que quitara ese semblante.

- "¿Sólo puede ser de esta manera?"

- "Sí" - murmuró en un resoplo cansado - "Tengo que alejarme de mamá si no quiero terminar siendo lo que ella quiere que sea, y no lo que yo quiero ser"

Con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía tanto tristeza como orgullo, Masahiro acercó a su hija a su cuerpo y la rodeó en un dulce abrazo. Nakuru también sonrió, en agradecimiento por su comprensión.

- "No importa lo que diga tu madre, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti" - dijo antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

- "Gracias"

Después de eso, su progenitor se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él, y quedó nuevamente sola en su enorme cuarto. Resignada, sacó de su armario la maleta que había guardado hace tan poco tiempo y la llenó de la misma ropa que había puesto dentro de ella hace poco más de un mes, con el mismo propósito de ese instante: abandonar esa casa.

Estaba recién comenzando cuando tocaron suavemente la puerta. Dijo un "adelante" y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una angustiada nana Jasmine que miraba a su niña con intranquilidad, esperando una explicación. Le sonrió a quien cuidó de ella, con cariño para tranquilizarla.

- "¿Se va otra vez?"

Sin querer hacer esperar a sus ganas, corrió a donde estaba su nana y la abrazó, queriéndole transmitir con ese gesto todas las gracias incontables que habían en su interior por el amor incondicional que Jasmine le entregó todos los días desde que nació. Con ese gesto esperaba demostrarle todo lo que las palabras no podían hacer.

- "Y es la definitiva" - aseguró Nakuru luego de separarse de ella. Al ver su semblante triste, agregó - "Prometo mantener el contacto contigo, nana. No podría separarme de ti ni por nada del mundo. ¿Quién me enseñará a no quemar la comida, sino? O a usar la lavadora, o a planchar, etc..."

La anciana rió al imaginarse a su niña intentando usar la plancha; nunca en su vida había tocado una, así que dudaba que la ropa le fuera a quedar sin arrugas cuando intentara ustilizarla por primera vez.

- "Sólo quiero que seas feliz, pequeña" - confesó con ternura mientras colocaba un mechón rebelde del cabello castaño de la mujer de treinta y dos años tras su oreja.

- "Lo sé" - volvió a abrazarla - "Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, nana"

Cuando sintió que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, se separó de Nakuru y secó sus mejillas de inmediato. Sonrió y se apresuró en ayudarla a empacar. Al terminar, Jasmine acompañó a Nakuru hasta la puerta y allí se despidieron, con la promesa de que la anciana la iría a visitar para enseñarle todo lo necesario para poder llevar su nuevo hogar sin quemarla en el proceso. La nana le apartó las lágrimas que le fue imposible reprimir y luego abrió la puerta de la mansión. Al cerrarla y darse la vuelta, se encontró con el automóvil de Spinel Sunada, quien bajó del carro inmediatamente después de verla. Nakuru tomó su maleta y caminó a su lado, dejándolo atrás, como si no existiese, haciendo desaparecer su semblante triste y transformándolo en uno serio. Pero él no le permitió marcharse. Se interpuso en su camino y buscó su mirada. La suya era una de desesperación, preocupación y arrepentimiento. Suspiró cuando ella se rehusó, fijando su vista hacia otro lado.

- "Te llamé al móvil varias veces. Necesito hablar contigo" - declaró Sunada, inquieto y nervioso.

- "Pues yo no. Así que sal de mi camino" - contestó con dureza y viéndolo a sus ojos celestes.

Hizo un ademán de querer avanzar, pero él lo impidió al tomarla por la cintura.

- "Escúchame"

- "¡Suéltame!" - elevó su tono de voz, alejándose de él - "No quiero, Spinel. Déjame en paz. No es justo lo que me hiciste"

Retomó su andar con dirección a la cochera logrando esta vez dejarlo atrás. Con el control que tenía en su mano, movió la enorme puerta blanca del lugar en donde guardaba su medio de transporte. Abrió el maletero e intentó meter su equipaje, pero el peso vencía su fuerza, por lo que no podía levantarla. Una mano tomó el bolso y lo introdujo al lugar deseado con facilidad. Nakuru suspiró hastiada y frunció su entrecejo.

- "¿Te vas?" - inquirió con cierta tristeza.

Nakuru asintió, paralelamente se dirigía a la puerta del conductor.

- "¿A dónde?"

- "A un lugar en donde no estén ni tú ni mi madre"

- "¿Puedes, por favor, prestarme atención¡Lo hice porque te amo!"

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Spinel hicieron que el color de sus ojos se destacara, claro que por la escasez de luz, para Nakuru fue imposible darse cuenta. Apenas podían ver sus siluetas gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba con dificultad al garaje.

Ella hizo todo lo contrario a la petición de su pretendiente. Se subió al automóvil, sin embargo, él impidió que cerrara la puerta.

- "Nakuru, entiéndeme. Quiero a estar a tu lado. Tú también lo habrías hecho si tuvieses la oportunidad"

- "Por supuesto que no, no soy como tú, Spinel, no soy una traidora" - manifestó con frialdad y con odio en sus ojos cafés.

Este semblante sí lo pudo ver Spinel gracias a las luces interiores del automóvil que se prendieron cuando la puerta fue abierta. Ese ceño fruncido y esas palabras hirieron parte de su orgullo y de su corazón. Dudó en su decisión de no dejarla ir. Sentía que todas sus esperanzas se disipaban. No, él no era así, no era así de blando, nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería; Spinel Sunada conseguía lo que quería. Frunció su ceño con determinación.

- "No, no lo eres. Pero tú sí hiciste algo parecido a lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora contigo" - señaló con seriedad.

La castaña se mostró indignada y ofendida. Se levantó del asiento para encararlo de frente. No podía intimidarlo como deseaba, pues su estatura, a pesar de sus tacos, seguía siendo menor a la del hombre con ancha espalda. Y aunque su mirada casi ardía de la rabia, los ojos azules de él ni siquiera pestañeaban.

- "Yo no he traicionado a un amigo a causa de una obsesión, quitándole, así, su libertad y felicidad"

- "¿Y qué hay de mí¿Y de Kinomoto?" - murmuró cerca de su rostro. Después de una pequeña pausa donde se fijó en la conmoción de la chica, continuó - "Tú jugaste conmigo, Nakuru, me utilizaste sólo para sacarle celos a ese desgraciado, sin preocuparte de las consecuencias que podrían traer tu coqueteo, afectándome. ¡Y fue algo que sucedió, que es lo peor!" - gritó, riendo con tristeza e ironía - "Por tu obsesión con Kinomoto me has quitado mi tranquilidad, mi estabilidad, inclusive mi cordura. Nunca en la vida había seguido a una mujer tan lejos, teniendo tan fuertes anhelos de estar a su lado siempre"

Abrió sus ojos como platos, choqueada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al momento en el que Spinel se separó un poco de ella, formando puños, lanzando maldiciones al aire, con un semblante lleno de ira y golpear, luego, una piedra que había en el suelo junto a él. Tembló, aterrada.

- "¡Y ese estúpido me lo dijo¡Me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de él y yo no quise creerle! Al contrario, pensé que era un pobre imbécil que estaba loco por ti y que no soportaba verte con otro, tanto así como para tratar de intimidarme e inventar cosas que hicieran alejarme" - confesó, con voz apagada, arrepentida y llena de una profunda amargura.

No sabía qué decir ante eso. ¿Touya había amenazado a Spinel?, fue lo que primero pasó por su mente al oírlo, con cierta ilusión. Sin embargo, se reprochó ya que creyó que él tenía razón, y no era justo que fantaseara con estar junto a Touya mientras él se mostraba tan desilusionado y afligido.

- "Así que estamos iguales" - concluyó con el ceño muy fruncido.

Ella guardó silencio y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. No se dijeron nada por un largo tiempo, y Spinel sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, que quizás había sido muy rudo.

- "Quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa"

- "No importa lo que me digas, Spinel, eso no está en discusión. No me casaré contigo, y punto final" - contestó fría.

Él suspiró, hastiado.

- "No me dejas otra opción más que obligarte"

Abrió sus ojos cafés con sorpresa, lo que, luego de un segundo, se volvió ira. ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto?

- "No puedes hacer eso, y no lo harás, Sunada" - determinó a la defensiva.

- "Siempre consigo lo que quiero" - dijo tranquilo, y con mucha seguridad.

- "No soy un objeto que puedes obtener con tan sólo dar un par de órdenes"

- "No, no lo eres. Eres mi mujer. Y tus padres están de acuerdo con eso" - le recordó con dureza.

- "Pero la que se casaría soy yo, y no es lo que deseo. Ahora me voy, y no sabes a dónde" - manifestó, triunfante.

- "Si pude encontrarte ahora, puedo encontrarte después. Además, irte no es algo que te convenga. Estoy seguro que no quieres ser madre soltera, Nakuru"

Por instinto, la nombrada llevó su mano a su estómago, arrugando su entrecejo, desconfiada de la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de él. ¿Acaso pensaba hacerle algo a su bebé? Aunque eso no era posible, puesto que aún estaba en su vientre, se dijo más tranquila. No podía creer que estuviese utilizando su tan preciado sueño para obligarla a casarse con él; un hijo de ella y de Touya Kinomoto. Tenía un mes y medio de embarazo, por lo que todavía no había ningún indicio que demostrase que había un nuevo ser que crecía entre sus entrañas. Sin embargo, a causa de las naúseas matinales y los desmayos repentinos, Caroline Akisuki había descubierto la verdad aunque intentó negarlo. Solamente lo había admitido frente a Spinel cuando se enteró... Y ahora él le hacía esto, justo cuando estaba a pasos de empezar una nueva vida, con su hijo, solo ambos.

- "No dudo que tu madre, con su carácter y forma de pensar, decida no ayudarte en la crianza del bebé, ni siquiera económicamente, que es lo más preocupante, ya que nunca has ejercido una profesión a pesar de tu edad. Justamente fue por eso que te emparejó conmigo a la fuerza¿lo recuerdas?"

Qué cruel. Nakuru apretó sus manos, volviéndolos puños.

- "Para eso poseo mi título universitario y mis ahorros" - era más para convencerse a sí misma que a él, para que Spinel no consiguiera hacerla sentir insegura.

- "No estás preparada para el mundo laboral, Nakuru. No es en donde perteneces. Tú siempre has vivido tranquilamente, sin tener razones para trabajar gracias a las ganancias de la empresa de tu padre"

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Ahora sí que estaba enfadada. Él no era nadie para hablarle de esa manera.

- "Yo puedo darte todo lo que tú y el niño necesitan, sin requerir a un empleo" - hablaba sin sentimientos, como si eso fuese algo de lo más casual. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó - "Tendrás la vida que siempre has tenido hasta ahora. Sin cambios... El niño necesita una figura paterna, y ése puedo ser yo"

Lo miró a los ojos, lanzando fuego por su semblante.

- "Es cierto, sí, mi hijo necesita de un padre; siempre ha sido algo importante para el desarrollo de una persona. Pero yo no necesito a alguien que me ayude. Puedo hacerlo sola. Y el padre de mi retoño será una persona que sea merecedora de serlo. Alguien a quien yo ame, alguien que yo elija y sepa que será un buen papá. Y tú no calificas"

Le dio la espalda y subió al automóvil, y esta vez, Spinel no pudo evitar que cerrara la puerta. Encendió el motor. El oji-celeste habló con la ventana entre ellos:

- "¡No por eso evitarás que te conviertas en mi esposa, Nakuru!" - bramó para que lo escuchase, ofendido por las palabras de ella y por su huida.

El carro comenzó a andar en reversa, tal como se lo pedía su conductora. Él la siguió. No era lo último que tenía por decir.

- "¡Serás mía, Nakuru, aún si tengo que quitarte a ese hijo!"

Ella había girado el automóvil. Al oírlo, arrancó a toda velocidad para alejarse de ese monstruo, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado. Y quedó solo, respirando agitadamente y viendo a su amada abandonar la residencia Akisuki.

Se dio cuenta de que nunca conoció al verdadero Spinel Sunada. Que quizás ese hombre comprensivo con el que había compartido en Japón y por medio de conversaciones telefónicas, no era más que una máscara para ocultar al obsesivo, la verdadera faceta. ¿Qué era capaz de hacer este nuevo Spinel con tal de conseguir su vida y libertad? Sintió miedo al pensar que podría realizar su amenaza si se rehusaba a estar con él.

- "Tranquilízate, Nakuru" - se susurró a sí misma, con un entrecortado aliento - "Ahora te vas, lejos, y él no podrá encontrarte"

Con ese pensamiento, empezó una nueva vida para ella.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- "Llegó el momento, Sakura"

01:12am. Casa de los Hagiwara.

Esas palabras la hicieron temblar. No debería sentirse de esa manera, ninguna novia lo estaría. Aún así, quería escapar, y ese deseo aumentaba en magnitud cuando veía el rostro alegre de su esposo y escuchaba los malos chistes de doble sentido que los hacían sonrojarse a ambos. No podía controlar el tiritar de sus manos, el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo, y apenas retenía sus lágrimas. Era gracioso. Supuestamente, el día de la boda es siempre el que hace más feliz a una mujer, y ella sólo se la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo. Una rebelde lágrima bajó por su mejilla y la secó de inmediato cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada y enseñó una falsa sonrisa. El semblante preocupado junto al ceño fruncido de Touya se acentuó.

- "Lo sé" - le contestó a su hermano.

El mayor de los Kinomoto suspiró, ya rendido de la testarudez de Sakura. No lo escuchaba. Ambos sabían que no estaba preparada para ser tocada por un hombre; ella aún no superaba su trauma causada por Tsukishiro, y no lo haría en mucho tiempo. Solamente habían dos opciones: contarle la verdad a Hagiwara o evadirlo. Esto no estaba bien. Ese matrimonio no lo estaba.

_- _"Vete" - ordenó serio.

- "No sigas" - murmuró con frialdad, sabiendo a lo que se refería - "Ya estoy casada. Tengo que cumplir mis deberes como esposa"

Ya hastiado, tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la obligó a verlo de frente.

- "Sakura, por favor, abre los ojos. Sabes que esto no te hará feliz, que esto no es lo que tú quieres y necesitas. Hagiwara no podrá hacerte feliz; estás basando tu matrimonio en mentiras, en querer llegar a amar a tu esposo cuando sabes que no podrá ser así. No estás lista para esto, Sakura, y lo sabes. No estás lista para que él ni nadie te haga el amor, porque aún no superas lo de Yue y es necesario que lo hagas antes de llegar a una situación como ésta"

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento. Fingió no haberlo oído.

Retiró sus manos de los hombros de su hermana y suspiró resignado.

- "Comienzo a pensar que la única persona que puede hacerte reaccionar es ese tal Li. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo echado"

Frunció un poco su entrecejo al escucharlo, pero su semblante regresó a ser insensible al instante. Avanzó, evadiendo la figura de Touya hasta llegar donde su esposo, quien incrementó la curvatura de sus labios al verla y luego tomó su mano y besó su mejilla. Touya logró percatarse de una sutil sonrisa en los labios de su pequeña hermana, que supuso era actuada. Resopló nuevamente, botando todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, para después lanzar un casi inaudible gruñido.

Si tan sólo no hubiera aparecido ese estúpido de Yue en la vida de Sakura...

Si tan sólo ella no hubiese vivido tantas decepciones...

01:14am.

Besó mi mejilla con delicadeza y sus amigos dijeron una inofensiva burla que yo no pude escuchar por estar tan ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos. Es que, aunque Touya tuviese razón, aunque Shaoran fuese el único capaz de hacerme cambian de opinión, no lo haré, pues ya me decidí y eso nadie lo cambiará. Además, él ya perdió su oportunidad; presenció mi matrimonio, Kojishi le entregó la invitación tiempo antes del evento, cuando renuncié no me detuvo... nunca lo hizo. Ya es demasiado tarde para intentar recuperar algo que está completamente destruido. Shaoran no me demostró que me amaba, y si cree que me convenció con ese beso y las palabras que me dijo luego del casamiento, está equivocado. Sólo soy un juego para él, sin embargo, no lo seguiré siendo.

- "¿Nos vamos?" - la voz de Kojishi me sacó de mí misma.

Cogidos de la mano, caminamos hasta la limosina proporcionada por Yuuko, la mayor de los Hagiwara. Me despedí de mis nuevas cuñadas y suegros, y después lo hizo Kojishi. Lejos, apartado de la multitud, pude ver a mi hermano con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. Recordé que Nakuru había regresado a Inglaterra tras una disputa entre ambos, y vino a mi mente la hipótesis de que tal vez Touya, a pesar de amarla, se quedó junto a mí para protegerme de Yue. Le sonreí con ternura, agradecimiento y un profundo cariño, entretanto agitaba mi mano. Él también lo hizo.

Le diría que la fuera a buscar, que no necesitaba que me protegiera constantemente y que quería verlo feliz, a sabiendas de que necesitaba estar con Nakuru para serlo.

Subimos al largo automóvil negro, decorado para la ocasión, y la gente se despidió alzando sus brazos y viéndonos partir. Continuamos tomados de la mano y él besó el dorso de la mía. Yo intenté sonreír, lográndolo. Me sorprendí del nuevo brillo que había en sus ojos celestes. Se acercó a mí lentamente y con delicadeza besó mis labios. Le correspondí, pero no pude contener el escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda cuando sentí su palma sobre mi pierna, y es que, aún cuando la tela de mi vestido blanco impidiese el contacto de nuestras pieles, caí en la realidad, en las palabras que me dijo Touya, en los recuerdos de esas dos terribles ocasiones. Kojishi pareció percatarse, ya que cortó el beso y me miró de cerca. Me mordí el labio inferior por el nerviosismo.

- "¿Estás bien?" - me preguntó.

Quise decirle que no, que no era capaz de poder siquiera comenzar lo que supuestamente pasa en las noches de bodas, que Yue Tsukishiro me violó y por eso no puedo hacer el amor con él, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Sólo pude asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Él pareció relajarse.

- "Te amo" - confesó de repente, aún con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

- "Yo también"

Ya parecía una respuesta automática en mí, porque aunque no lo sintiera, aunque no amase a Kojishi, seguía repitiendo lo mismo cada vez que manifestaba él sus sentimientos: "Yo también". Quizás, ya me estaba acostumbrando a la mentira.

Me dio un corto beso luego de escuchar mi respuesta. Volvió a entrelazar nuestros dedos y regresó a la postura inicial. Puse mi mirada esmeralda a las afueras del carro, pensando en todo lo sucedido en un solo día. Cuando Shaoran vino a mi mente, me detuve, decidí dejar mi reflexión hasta ahí y me concentré en imaginar lo que sería mi vida junto a Kojishi. Observé a mi marido de reojo cuando creé una imagen de nosotros en China junto a los que podrían ser nuestros hijos. Pero eso tendría que esperar. No estaba lista todavía. No.

¿Kojishi podría aceptar que tenía a un sujeto marcado en cada parte de mi cuerpo que me hacía rechazar los contactos íntimos¿Me juzgaría, sería capaz de esperar por mí¿Se enfadaría¿Cómo iría a reaccionar?

01:31am.

Cuando lo escuché decir que faltaba poco para llegar, mis manos temblaron y con dificultad hice pasar mi saliva por mi seca garganta. No quería. No tenía deseos de llegar a la habitación y que él me... tocara. ¿Por qué Yue tenía que aparecer en mi cabeza¿Por qué sentía un inexplicable miedo si sabía que Kojishi no era Yue? Intenté calmarme, mas fue imposible cuando el automóvil se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio y un chico vestido con un uniforme rojo abrió la puerta y me ayudó a bajarme. Ese mismo joven bajó los pequeños bolsos de la maleta de la limosina. Kojishi se acercó a mi lado y cogió mi mano. Quise intentar despejar mi mente con el increíble y hermoso lobby del hotel, pero no fue suficiente. Mientras mi ahora esposo nos registraba y hacía los trámites necesarios, yo mordía las uñas de mis dedos y jugaba con éstos sin poder dejarlos tranquilos ni por unos segundos. Sentía como si mi estómago estuviese siendo apretado sin piedad, y mi corazón palpitaba a una velocidad sorprendente. No quedaba mucho tiempo para _ese_ momento. Me dieron fuertes mareos por el nerviosismo cuando ya estábamos en el ascensor subiendo al piso que nos correspondía, siendo ya las 1:39am.

¡Sáquenme de aquí!

01:42am.

¡Maldición!

Detuve el motor de mi automóvil en la acera de enfrente, viendo como el carro que los había llevado a ellos hasta el hotel retomaba su marcha para alejarse del lugar. ¡Ya habían entrado¿Qué hacer¿Qué hacer¿Qué podía hacer? Veamos, tenía que pensar en algo. No podía llegar y hacer una escena¿o sí? Me dije a mí mismo que no podía quedarme allí con los brazos cruzados. Esperaba que algo se me ocurriera en el camino mientras bajaba del auto y, después de mirar a ambos lados, cruzar la calle. Entré al edificio con paso firme y mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, junto a una mirada muy seria. Me acerqué a recepción y, sin saber bien lo que hacía, consulté por la habitación de Sakura.

- "¿Quién pregunta?" - me dio por respuesta el hombre tras el mostrador.

Me inquieté. No podía decir que era yo sino Sakura se encargaría que me echaran a patadas.

El recepcionista me observaba extrañado.

- "Eh..." - blabuceé sin ocurrírseme nada - "Un amigo de los novios" - sonreí inocentemente.

Se notó a leguas que no me creyó. Ni yo mismo lo hubiese hecho.

- "¿Algún nombre?"

¡Diablos! Ahora sí que no se me ocurría nada... Esperen. El hermano de Sakura. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba¿To...¿To cuánto¿Tojo¿Toyo¿Toyu¿Toya¡Ah, no¡Touya¡Eso era¡Touya!

- "Touya Kinomoto" - contesté por fin, contento - "Hermano de la novia"

¡Ups! Antes dije que era un amigo. Ojalá no se haya dado cuenta.

- "Un segundo" - me pidió antes de darse la vuelta, dándome la espalda. No sé qué era lo que hacía, mas me ponía histérico tanto atraso - "Lo siento" - se dilculpó cuando se volteó - "Pero el señor Hagiwara ha pedido estríctamente no ser interrumpido cuando se registró en el establecimiento"

¡Ese sujeto...!

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. No podía dejar las cosas así, no podía dejar que le hiciera el amor a Sakura.

- "Mire, es una emergencia" - musité agitado y a punto de perder el quicio - "Necesito hablar con mi hermana. Es urgente"

- "Lo lamento. Eso está fuera de mis manos" - se encogió de hombros, desesperándome.

- "¡No me diga que lo lamenta y deme en este instante el número del dormitorio de Sakura!" - casi grité, tajante.

El recepcionista pareció asustarse por mi repentina reacción.

- "No puedo hacerlo, entienda"

Miré mi reloj de mano, imaginándome lo que esos dos podrían estar haciendo. 1:47am. ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

- "¡Pues entonces llame a Hagiwara y dígale que Touya Kinomoto está aquí abajo y le urge hablar con su hermana!"

Me hizo caso enseguida, miedoso. Tomó el aparato telefónico que estaba a un lado suyo y marcó los números. Me fijé en ellos: _512_. Sakura debía estar en la habitación _512_. Colgó y lo miré fijamente con el entrecejo arrugado. Cerré mis ojos furioso ante la negativa. Me retiré fingiendo indignación, sin embargo, sonreía en mi interior. Esperé a que él no me viera para llamar al ascensor. Moviéndome de arriba a abajo, sólo apoyado en las puntas de mis pies y mis manos de vuelta en mis bolsillos, miraba los números de los pisos en el que estaba el elevador rogando por que se apurara. Cuando por fin llegó, entré y apreté el número cinco y después el botón para que se cerraran las puertas, sin importarme el botones y los extranjeros que también deseaban abordar.

- "¡Al fin!" - susurré cuando llegué al tan esperado destino.

Las puertas se abrieron y yo salí de allí. Puse toda mi atención en los números dorados que habían en cada puerta repitiendo _512 _en mi mente. _506_, no. _508_, no. Iba a correr a la puerta que estaba a dos más allá cuando ésta se abrió. Me paralicé completamente y mi corazón se aceleró.

Un escondite, un escondite. _Ahora_.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue darme la media vuelta y devolverme por el mismo camino en el que había llegado. Sin embargo, no entré al asensor, más bien abrí la puerta que me llevaba hasta las escaleras de emergencia y la cerré a mis espaldas, rogando por que Kojishi Hagiwara no me hubiese reconocido. Cuando creí que era prudente, entreabrí la puerta para verificar si se había ido. ¿Qué hacía él ahí, en todo caso? Me sorprendí cuando sacó unos cigarrillos de su pantalón. "Y eso que se veía tan inocente", pensé. Ya no llevaba abrigo ni corbata, y su camisa tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados. Me pareció notar de que estaba frustado cuando se tocaba la sien para luego tirar la cajetilla al suelo. Segundos más tarde, tomó la caja, cerró sus ojos y caminó en dirección mía. Sentí que mi estómago se retorció cuando caí en la posibilidad de que utilizara las escaleras y no el elevador. Se detuvo antes de llegar hasta donde yo estaba y apretó el botón que llamaba al aparato, permitiéndome el poder suspirar aliviado. Se fue y yo salí de mi escondite. Miré la puerta abierta de la que no salía ningún tipo de luz. Me enrabié al darme cuenta que posiblemente sí la había tocado. Volví a fijarme en mi reloj. 1:54am. O por lo menos, intentarlo. Esta vez sí alcancé la puerta en donde estaba el número _512_ en dorado. Todo estaba en tinieblas y un sollozo era lo único que las irrumpía. Me hice de valor para caminar dentro de ellas sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. El corazón se me comprimía por cada gemido que escuchaba.

"Sakura", la nombré en mis pensamientos al verla tirada en la cama con sus muslos muy cerca de su pecho y solamente con la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas como única compañía. Continuaba vestida con su traje de novia, con la cremallera abierta, lo que me molestó. Ella no se había percatado de que yo estaba allí por darme la espalda y estar tan ensimismada. Me acerqué con cautela para que no me oyera y después me senté a su lado. Sakura se incorporó con ilusión y apunto de susurrar el nombre de Hagiwara, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando me encontró a mí y no a su esposo. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con gran intensidad a causa de las lágrimas y a los rayos de la luna. Su semblante era de asombro. No dijimos nada, supuse que en ese minuto las palabras eran innecesarias, sólo nos bastaba con mirarnos. Lentamente acerqué mi mano a su rostro, rogando por que no me rechazara. No se movió de su lugar y pude secar sus mejillas con mis dedos. Sin poder resistirme más, la abracé y acerqué a mí lo más que nos permitía esa posición. Agradecí que no se hubiese resistido ni forcejeado para que nos separáramos, al contrario, se aferró a mi abrigo y lloró en mi pecho. No sabía si era por felicidad o tristeza, mas me limité a acariciar su espalda, consolarla y oler sutilmente su cabello.

1:40am.

Él le pasó al botones un par de monedas como propina y después cerró la puerta de la habitación 512. Sakura no perdía el tiempo en poder ver cada rincón de esa maravillosa habitación. Un baño, un televisor, un balcón... una gran cama de dos plazas. Todo decorado con vivas rosas rojas como lo había pedido el novio. Apretaba sus dedos con nerviosismo mientras Kojishi sacaba del hielo la champaña y la abría con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No sabía qué era lo que la hacía sentir peor: el entusiasmo de su esposo o lo que tendría que pasar en pocos minutos más. Una copa con alcohol apareció frente a ella. La tomó, temblorosa.

- "Brindemos. Por nosotros" - dijo Kojishi levantando su copa.

- "Por nosotros" - contestó apenas, nerviosa.

Marido y mujer bebieron un sorbo de la champaña, aunque ella parecía desesperada en acabar con ese líquido de una sola vez.

- "Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta"

Ella sonrió forzosamente antes de que él capturara sus labios con los suyos propios en un beso que era nuevo para ella, extraño al provenir de un dulce Kojishi. Su copa fue arrebatada de su mano por él y dejada junto a la botella. Un brillo de deseo había en esos ojos celestes, poniendo aún más nerviosa a Sakura. Volvió a besarla, esta vez, tomándola de la cintura y ella, con sus manos temblorosas, hizo lo que pudo para cruzar sus brazos tras el cuello de él. Sintió cómo las caricias de su esposo bajaron hasta sus caderas y quizo escapar de allí. No permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos cuando Kojishi rozaba con sus labios la piel de su cuello y después lo besaba con deseo. Sus rodillas temblaron mientras la cremallera del vestido se abría. Kojishi volvió a besarla en la boca. Sakura se obligó a sacar la imagen de su cabeza de Yue Tsukishiro haciéndole el amor brutamente, esa sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su dolor, sus lágrimas... Kojishi se separó un poco de ella sólo para quitarse el saco y la corbata, y lanzarlas lejos de allí. Más tarde desabrochó los primeros tres botones de su camisa. Se aferró a él con desesperación cuando la piel de su desnuda espalda fue tocada por las yemas de los dedos de Kojishi, quien, para su desgracia e incomodidad, tomó esa reacción como un insentivo, besándola con más vehemencia y profundización, empujándola suavemente hasta que los tobillos de Sakura se toparon con la cama.

No, no. No podía. No podía quitar el recuerdo de Yue en su cuerpo, su contacto, sus ojos, su egoísmo, su violencia.

Lloró, pero los labios de Kojishi le impidieron sollozar. Al momento en que la recostó con delicadeza en la cama, Sakura sonrió falsamente.

- "¿Sucede algo?" - inquirió al notar sus lágrimas.

- "No, no es nada"

- "¿Por qué lloras, entonces?" - se notaba que estaba preocupado.

- "De felicidad"

Hagiwara secó sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha, regresándole la sonrisa con una propia. Volvió a proporsionarle besos a su cuello, bajando poco a poco a su escote, bajando uno de los torantes de su vestido, bajando, luego, su mano por sus curvas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Ejerció un poco de fuerza con la intención de alejarlo cuando él intentó quitarle el vestido, levantándola un poco para lograrlo. No lo soportó más. Giró hasta darle la espalda, enterrando su mojado rostro en el colchón, llorando abiertamente.

- "¿Sakura?" - la llamó extrañado, aún sobre ella.

No respondió, avergonzada de sí misma.

- "¿Qué sucede, amor?"

Se tapó sus oídos luego del seudónimo. ¡Así le decía Yue mientras la violaba! No podía, no podía complacer a Kojishi.

- "Lo siento" - susurró Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

- "¿Qué?" - exclamó sin haberle entendido.

- "Lo siento, Kojishi. No puedo hacerlo" - confesó, despegando su cara un poco del colchón para que pudiera oírla.

Incrédulo, el castaño miraba la espalda de su esposa con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- "¿De qué hablas?" - insistió, esperando que todo fuese una mala broma. Tenía que serlo... ¿o no?

Sakura giró y lo encaró, con sus cristalinos ojos verdes, mordiéndose el labio inferior por el nerviosismo y antes de repetir:

- "No puedo, Kojishi. No puedo hacer el amor contigo"

- "¿Por qué?"

Giró su rostro a la derecha sin querer mirarlo. Lloraba. No podía, no podía confesarle sobre lo que Yue hizo con ella. Tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero un nudo en su garganta junto a la inseguridad y el miedo a ser rechazada por él le impidieron decirlo. ¿Entendería Kojishi que Yue le hizo el amor aún cuando ella ya estaba comprometida con él?

- "Sakura" - la llamó, desconcertado.

- "Sólo no puedo, Kojishi"

- "¿No puedes o no quieres?"

Se mordió el labio inferior sin contestar esa pregunta y haciendo que Kojishi sacara sus propias conclusiones. Erróneas conclusiones.

- "¡Sakura!"

Al oírlo elevar la voz, se levantó y alejó de él, dejándolo recostado en la cama. Secó sus lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma, temblando del terror por el recuerdo de Yue Tsukishiro y el pensamiento de que, quizás, Kojishi se comportaría de la misma manera.

- "¿Por qué no quieres? No te entiendo" - insistió un casi desesperado Hagiwara.

- "Lo siento, Kojishi" - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. La hizo girarse para verla a la cara.

- "No es justo lo que estás haciendo, Sakura"

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Él gruñó y apretó con mayor fuerza los hombros de su mujer, sin querer ver su cara; se sentía humillado. Y poco le importó el estremecimiento de ella ante su reacción.

- "¿Por qué?" - susurró, entre dientes.

- "No puedo decírtelo"

Levantó el rostro para enseñarle su semblante de ruego, de que por favor la soltara y dejara de hacer preguntas que no podía contestas.

- "¿Por qué?" - repitió, haciendo como si no la hubiera oído.

- "No puedo..." - su voz se entrecortó por las lágrimas y un sollozo que no pudo reprimir.

- "¿Por qué, Sakura?"

Las desvergüenzas de Yue hacia su persona la atormentaban de una manera violenta. Lloró e inclusió gimió, creyendo que sus temblorosas rodillas no podrían soportar por más tiempo su peso.

- "No insistas, por favor" - pidió cuando recuperó el habla.

- "¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no sé tus razones para rechazarme de esta manera, Sakura?"

El semblante de Kojishi daba miedo, mucho miedo. No conocía ese lado suyo.

- "Esperé este día por mucho tiempo, Sakura. Me lo estás arruinando sin darme una razón lógica. Te tuve paciencia, porque sé cómo eres. No te quise presionar nunca, porque sé de tu inocencia. Pero¿esto...? No puedo entenderlo. Nos casamos, Sakura. ¡Nos casamos!"

Sí, Kojishi, ya lo sabía. Era uno de sus tormentos; el no poder llevar a cabo sus tareas de esposa, de mujer.

- "Soy alguien que te ama. ¿Qué te impide que te haga el amor?"

Para ese entonces, él ya la había soltado y masajeaba su sien como si tuviese un fuerte dolor de cabeza; pero uno sicológico, uno causado por no poder encontrar las pistas que le entregaran una respuesta a ese inaudita situación.

Por otro lado, Sakura no podía decir nada gracias al nudo en su garganta.

- "¡Di algo, por Dios¡No puedes dejarme así!" - gritó furioso.

Se encogió en sí misma y cerró sus húmeros ojos en un reflejo por el estruendo, queriendo ocultarse de la ira de su esposo, de los recuerdos que estaban grabados a fuego en su cuerpo. Otra vez se tapó sus oídos con terror.

- "¡Sakura!"

Perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tomó las muñecas de la aludida y la obligó a bajar sus brazos, a enfrentarlo, acercando su iracundo rostro al de ella peligrosamente. La hermana de Touya temblaba; ¿la golpearía? Oyó el bufido de su marido y sus pasos alejarse de ella. Separó sus párpados con lentitud y asustada. Él giraba en círculos, con sus cejas casi unidas en una sola.

- "Ko-Kojishi..." - tartamudeó en un susurro.

Se quedó estático, con su vista fija en un punto lejano. Cómo deseaba Sakura poder leer sus pensamientos en ese minuto.

- "No te comprendo, y no es justo lo que estás haciendo" - declaró, acabando con el incómodo silencio.

- "Perdóname"

- "No puedo perdonar algo que no entiendo" - dijo, enterrando sus fríos ojos celestes en los suyos.

Intentó acercarse a él, pero sólo dio un paso cuando Kojishi se alejó.

- "No tengo ganas de verte ahora" - dio como explicación, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, apagando la luz sin querer cuando, para liberar toda su furia, golpeó la muralla con su puño y así abrir la puerta, abandonándola.

Sin poder soportar más la situación, Sakura se tiró sobre la cama y lloró toda la tristeza que tenía en su interior y que, minutos antes, se había impedido mostrar. Acercó sus piernas a su pecho y se abrazó de la almohada como si ésta fuese la única cosa capaz de calmar su dolor, su sentimiento de culpa, su odio a sí misma por su debilidad.

Estaba claro que Kojishi creía que lo había humillado a propósito. Que no quería tener relaciones con él por algún tipo de capricho... Pero no era eso. ¡No lo era! En verdad quería ser una buena esposa para Kojishi, en verdad quería poder entregarse a él de esa manera... En verdad quería poder enamorarse de él y sacar de una vez por todas a Shaoran de su cabeza.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar a Yue Tsukishiro¿Por qué tenía que tenerlo grabado tan fuertemente dentro de ella¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar solamente y así poder hacer feliz a Kojishi? Esta no iba a ser la primera vez que su marido iba a querer hacerle el amor. Tenía que superar el tema de Yue si quería conseguir su felicidad junto al hombre con el que se casó aquella tarde.

La cama se hundió a su espalda, como cuando alguien se sienta sobre ella. Ilusionada y deseosa de arreglar todo ese asunto, se levantó y giró de inmediato, esperando encontrarse con su esposo.

- "Koji..." - y se calló.

No. Esos ojos no eran celestes... Eran de un excitante y brillante tono ámbar con reflejos dorados por la luz de la luna que provenía de las ventanas.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró al reconocerlos. Eran esos ojos que la cautivaron, que la enamoraron.

Shaoran.

1:56am.

¿Por qué estaba aquí¿A qué vino¿A burlarse? Su abrazo, maldito de su abrazo que me impedía querer alejarme de él. Adoraba la forma en que acariciaba mi espalda de forma tan cariñosa. Apreté su abrigo por el lado de su pecho como una petición para que no se fuera, y pareció entender; me acercó más a él. Lloré, odiándolo por aparecer tan de repente, odiando que me sintiese tan bien en sus brazos, aborreciendo esas ganas de escapar para estar con él. ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar justo cuando más lo necesitaba? Lo detestaba también por eso.

- "Tu hermano me contó sobre lo de la falsa apuesta" - murmuró en mi oído.

Me sorprendí y de inmediato boté más lagrimas. Me aferré a él con más desesperación, creyendo que esa sería la última vez que podríamos estar de esa manera antes de que terminara con todo definitivamente, antes de que rectificara lo que ya sabía y me destruyera por completo. Sabía que Shaoran percibió mi intranquilidad.

- "No puedo dejarte ir sin que sepas que no es cierto"

Sentí mi corazón palpitar rápidamente y con alegría al oírlo. Pero¿cómo sabía que no estaba mintiendo? Me obligó a verlo a los ojos mientras quitaba el pelo de mi rostro. Él sonreía de una manera que nunca antes había visto. Expresaba nostalgia pero a la vez cariño y felicidad. Me sentí como una pequeña niña que quería ser protegida.

- "¿Recuerdas la pulsera que te regalé y que luego me devolviste?" - inquirió en un tono suave.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

- "¿Recuerdas las cosas que te dije esa vez?"

Repetí mi respuesta.

- "Pues es todo cierto. No sé quien te haya dicho que yo hice una apuesta para llevarte a la cama, pero no lo creas. Yo te amo, Sakura, te adoro con todo mi corazón, tanto que he sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí sólo para que sepas mis sentimientos y para que te quede claro que yo nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así, ya que no te tomo a la ligera. Daría todo, pero es que todo con tal de volver a ver tu sonrisa, con tal de tenerte en mis brazos aunque sea una última vez. Admito que no puedo soportar que otro hombre te toque, que estés lejos de mí, sin embargo, y te lo vuelvo a decir, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y si es conmigo a tu lado, sería una gran dicha" - se tomó una pausa y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Hubiese dado todo con tal de saber qué era lo que pensaba en ese momento - "Dije cosas que en verdad no siento esa noche que fui a tu apartamento. Esto que siento no es una ilusión para querer escapar de mis problemas, esto es verdadero y eterno. Yo no quiero que lo nuestro termine, menos de esta forma. Quiero que continue, quiero entregarme a ti como lo mereces, quiero crear un destino contigo"

Estaba atónita, impactada. Era como un sueño. Mi boca estaba entreabierta y él había entrelazado nuestras manos. Mis ojos abiertos por la conmoción.

- "No le creas a esa persona, por favor. Te amo más que a nada y nunca haría una apuesta de tan mal gusto, porque si quiero tenerte, quiero que sea con amor de parte de ambos. Y de la mía hay bastante" - susurró antes de que una risa saliera de sus labios.

Me sentí avergonzada cuando sus ojos ámbares se posaron en mí y me sonreía de esa manera que tanto adoraba. Temblé cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Él había cortado las distancias del mismo modo en que lo hizo esa tarde. Nos besamos y me sentí completa en esos segundos que transcurrieron en donde no existía nadie ni nada que nos impidiera estar juntos. Solamente él y yo.

- "Te amo, pequeña" - confesó con dulzura.

Yo sonreí, paralelamente, él acariciaba y contemplaba mi cara. Le contesté besándolo otra vez.

- "Supongo que eso es un 'yo también'" - dijo con cierta diversión en su voz, pero que dejaba paso al cariño y a la satisfacción.

No dije nada y sólo me dediqué a observar cada rincón de su rostro. Juntamos nuestras frentes como solíamos hacerlo y yo cerré mis ojos para saborear ese agradable momento que no quería que acabase nunca.

2:03am.

- "¿Qué... Qué es esto?"

Esa voz quebradiza y atónita hizo que cayeran ambos en la realidad. Separaron sus rostros pero no sus manos. Ambos distinguieron una figura entre la oscuridad, la que obtuvo un rostro segundos después. "Kojishi", pensó aterrada Sakura Hagiwara. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras su amante se levantaba de la cama.

- "Lo que ves" - declaró Shaoran a la defensiva, frío y seco.

La mirada celeste se encontró con la ámbar y allí se quedaron. Un incómodo silencio embargó la habitación.

- "¿Usted?" - mencionó Kojishi desconcertado cuando reconoció a Shaoran - "¿Qué? No, no, no, no. Tiene que ser una broma" - musitó, incrédulo.

- "No es ninguna broma, Hagiwara. Yo amo a Sakura" - confesó con determinación - "Y ella..."

- "Detente" - pidió la única mujer en ese sitio tomando la mano de quien no era su esposo.

Shaoran se fijó en ella y notó su faz preocupada y puesta en Kojishi.

- "¿Qué?" - enunció extrañado - "¿Por qué?"

Levantó su vista hasta llegar a la de él.

- "Le haces daño"

¿Qué?, repitió Li en su mente. ¿No quería dejar de mentirle acaso?

- "Kojishi" - le llamó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- "¿Lo amas?" - preguntó el oji-celeste con tristeza y su vista fija en ella.

Al escucharlo, Sakura evitó sus ojos, avergonzada de sí misma, pensando que Kojishi no merecía eso, y ella no merecía tener a alguien tan valioso como su esposo a su lado.

- "¡Responde, Sakura¡¿Lo amas?!"

Los amantes quedaron atónitos tras aquella inesperada reacción; era la primera vez que ambos veían otra cara de Hagiwara que no fuera la calmada, alegre y comprensiva de siempre. Sakura se sentía rodeada, en una encrusijada pues los dos hombres tenían toda su atención ahora puesta en ella, expectantes a lo que diría. Shaoran apretó su mano cuando se percató de su duda. Kojishi frunció el entrecejo.

- "Lo amas" - rompió el hielo atormentador, contestándose a sí mismo - "¡¿Fue por eso acaso que me rechazaste hace poco¡¿Por este imbécil¿Por qué¡¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, entonces?!"

Estuvo apunto de objetar por ese insulto dirigido hacia él, mas se detuvo. No era bueno perder la cordura en ese instante y había sido Sakura quien tomó la palabra, impidiéndole el habla.

- "Porque te necesito, Kojishi" - susurró.

Creyó que un pedazo de su corazón se había quebrado al oírla, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la noche en que él y ella tuvieron esa discusión.

- "_¡Tengo miedo de que si dejo a Kojishi me sienta sola de nuevo¡Kojishi siempre ha estado a mi lado, nunca me ha permitido sentirme sola aunque fuesen unos segundos¡Me escucha, me comprende y eso me hace sentir bien conmigo misma!_" - hizo memoria, sintiéndose miserable.

- "Porque eres importante para mí. Porque haces que no me sienta sola" - confesó tímidamente, causando en Shaoran una sonrisa repleta de desconsolación. ¿Cuál era la razón para que ella no sintiese que estaba a su lado?

Hagiwara se indignó, calificando como insólita y egoísta aquella contestación.

- "¿Y nunca pensaste en mí?"

- "¡Claro que lo hice!" - se apresuró a decir - "No quería que lo supieras, ya que no te mereces esto. No es la manera en que quiero agradecerte por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa"

- "Aún así lo amas a él, no a mí. No debiste casarte conmigo si estabas enamorada de otra persona" - sentenció después de largos y angustiosos segundos de un profundo silencio.

- "Estaba dispuesta a enamorarme de ti y olvidar a Shaoran"

- "¿Sigues dispuesta a hacerlo?" - inquirió el novio.

El padre de Aiko soltó la mano de Sakura y dio unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de los esposos, encaminándose hacia la puerta, tomando el silencio de ella como un "sí", y si en verdad así era, no quería oírla deciendo eso. ¿De qué había servido destruir su familia, entonces¿De qué había servido causarle dolor a sus hijos¿Sería mejor volver con ellos, intentarlo denuevo?

- "¡No!" - gritó cuando Shaoran estaba apunto de abandonar el dormitorio - "Es decir..." - dudó - "Yo... no sé..."

- "Di lo que en verdad sientes" - ordenó Li con frialdad, retomando la cercanía entre ambos y que así viese su seria faz.

En sus ojos esmeraldas se pintó un brillo de conmoción.

- "Solamente estás jugando conmigo" - murmuró Sakura sin ver sus ojos ámbares.

- "Ya te lo dije, yo nunca he hecho ni haría tal barbaridad. ¿A quién vas a creerle, a un desconocido o a quien te ama más que a todo?"

"A ti", pensó instantáneamente, sin la seguridad suficiente para expresar ese pensamiento.

- "No es justo" - intervino la voz de Kojishi - "¡Di algo, Sakura¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"

"¿Qué es lo que quiero?", se cuestionó en su cabeza. Su corazón respondió enseguida: "Estar con Shaoran". Su mente tardó un poco más en hacerlo: "No herir a Kojishi". Ante tanta confusión y presión, no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla.

- "Qui-Quiero ser feliz"

- "¿Y con quién lo eres?" - él, Kojishi Hagiwara, comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Por qué tenía grandes deseos de besarla y abrazarla¿Será porque creía que era el adiós definitivo o por verla tan indefensa y deprimida? O tal vez era por la simple razón de que la amaba. Quizás eran todas. Sin embargo, no se abstubo a cortar las distancias entre ambos y aferrarla a su cuerpo, rodéandola con sus brazos sin interesarse en la sorpresa de Kojishi la que se volvió enojo poco después.

- "Shaoran" - balbuceó con dificultad por el llanto.

- "Por favor, contesta con tu corazón, no con lo que te dice la mente. Permítete ser feliz" - rogó en su oído - "Yo también quiero que lo seas"

La estrechó más fuerte, oliendo el aroma de su cabello, sin querer dejarla ir, sabiendo que Sakura se aferraba a él y a su camisa como lo había hecho anteriormente cuando estaban solos. Sintió su pecho siendo humedecido por las lágrimas de ella. Sonrió con dulzura, cariño y tristeza a la vez. Acarició su largo pelo cabello castaño y besó éste.

- "Shaoran" - repitió entre sollozos.

Sintió un calor recorrer todo su cuerpo y no supo qué más hacer que separarlos y después golpear a ese imbécil que le estaba destruyendo todos sus sueños, su plan de vida. Shaoran cayó ante un furioso y dolido Hagiwara que respiraba muy agitado, aguantando las lágrimas. Sin soportar ya más tanta tortura, se rindió, se prostó sobre sus rodillas. Sakura ahogó un grito de exclamación.

- "No es justo" - volvió a decir el afectado - "No es justo todo esto"

Se mordió el labio inferior con una gran culpa invadiéndola. No, no era justo para él todo lo que le estaba pasando. No podía soportar verlo así, tirado en el suelo con sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas.

- "Lo lamento. Hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para que no te sintieras así, Kojishi"

- "No es cierto"

Su celeste vista se posó en la suya. Se incorporó con el entrecejo arrugado.

- "Eres demasiado egoísta. Nunca pensaste en cómo me podría afectar toda tu mentira. Te quedaste a mi lado solo por conveniencia, porque no querías, como tú dices, sentirte sola. Si me apreciaras, aunque fuese un poco, no hubieras seguido con toda tu maldita actuación"

No lo reconocía. No reconocía al tierno y gentil Kojishi en ese rostro lleno de tanto odio y sufrimiento a la vez, en ese tono de voz tan recriminatorio. Sintió temor.

- "Será mejor que te calles, imbécil" - fue Shaoran quien intervino en la conversación.

Ambos hombres se enfrentaron con las barbillas en alto.

- "Sakura se sentía pésimo por hacerte creer que te amaba y todo, pero no tienes derecho a decirle que fue por conveniencia, porque si lo hizo fue para evitar que sintieses dolor. Se estaba sacrificando por ti" - manifestó serio.

- "¡Pues qué gran sacrificio!" - dijo con sarcasmo - "¡Ella lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mí, y en mi cara! No sabes cómo se siente"

- "En eso te equivocas. Sí sé como se siente" - contestó, refiriéndose a la razón escondida de su matrimonio con Meiling - "La diferencia es que sí fue por conveniencia y no porque se preocuparan por mí"

- "¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Que le aplauda¿Que le agradezca?" - había furia en sus palabras. Después de eso, se dirigió a Sakura - "Tú no mereces mi perdón, mucho menos mi compañía. Ahora entiendo por qué nunca quisiste que te tocara, por qué siempre me rechazaste como ahora; este sujeto ya te tenía bastante satisfecha¿o me equivoco? Todos esos retrasos en el trabajo, esos regresos a tu casa a las ocho de la noche eran porque él te estaba haciendo el amor¿no?"

Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas con conmoción. Este sí que no era su amigo al que conoció en el diario "Al día" hace poco más de un año.

- "¡No¡No es así!" - se apresuró a contestar.

- "Me repugnas, Sakura. No quiero volver a verte nunca más" - y así, luego de mirarla como si fuese un ser asqueroso y poca cosa, salió de allí con pasos fuertes, descargando toda su ira.

- "¡Kojishi¡Espera, por favor!" - rogó, intentando alcanzarlo. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta viendo cómo él tomaba el ascensor y recordando la presencia de Shaoran en la habitación.

- "Déjalo ir. Necesita estar solo"

Ella guardó silencio, bajando la mirada. Oyó a Shaoran suspirar y sus pasos acercándose a ella. Su espalda se tensó.

- "¿Cómo sé... que no me mientes?" - murmuró con un deje de tristeza.

- "¡Diablos, Sakura!" - masculló irritado, sabiendo a lo que se refería - "Cree en mí, pequeña"

- "Me cuesta hacerlo"

- "¡¿Quién rayos te dijo que yo te estaba usando¡¿Quién?!" - explotó, perdiendo la cordura.

Dudó al ver sus ojos. Había tanto odio en sus palabras.

- "¡Dímelo, Sakura!"

- "Ya-Yamazaki" - tartamudeó asustada.

¿Qué¿Takashi¿Takashi Yamazaki¿Su amigo de toda la vida?

- "Me contó que tú y él acostumbraban hacer ese tipo de apuestas cuando estaban en secundaria, que a quien en verdad amabas era a tu esposa, no a mí"

- "¡No le creas, Sakura¡Lo hizo para perjudicarnos! No sé la razón, pero, por dios, yo te adoro, y ¿ves¿Ves algún anillo en mi dedo que me siga comprometiendo con Meiling?" - la tómo por la barbilla y subió su rostro, antes de mostrarle sus dos manos - "No, Sakura. Yo ya la dejé. No escuches las palabras de Yamazaki, ni mucho menos le hagas caso a tu cabeza que está repleta de inseguridad"

Reflexionó en sus palabras regresando su atención al suelo. Shaoran tenía razón, era pura inseguridad lo que le impedía seguir con él. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que nada en este mundo. Pero los miedos y su repugnancia a sí misma eran demasiado fuertes.

El contacto de la piel de su barbilla con los dedos de él junto a esa sonrisa que le regalaba siempre que la tenía enfrente, la dejaron sin respiración. Ese roce de sus labios logró que mariposas revolotearan su estómago. Todo en su alrededor desapareció cuando la besó y la tomó por la cintura. La hizo entrar al dormitorio con lentitud, todo suavemente. Paró de besarla solamente para cerrar la puerta, separándose de ella. Sakura se quedó en su lugar y cuando él la abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello, tembló, con la imagen de Yue Tsukishiro en su cabeza. Él pudo percibirlo por lo que la rodeó y quitó un mechón de su cabello -de donde había desaparecido antes ese bello peinado- de su rostro. Las esmeraldas se posaron en los ámbares. Mordió su labio inferior asustada, intuyendo cuales eran las posibles intenciones de Shaoran, quien de nuevo atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Apretó con fuerza sus párpados, arrugando su entrecejo cuando él besuqueaba su cuello y tocaba la piel de su espalda, la que ya había sido expuesta por Kojishi. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y reprimió un sollozo, sin embargo, le fue imposible controlar el tiritar de sus manos y rodillas. El tacto de Shaoran recorrió su espalda, pasó por sus hombros, acarició sus brazos y terminó en sus manos, las que tomó con delicadeza. Su boca ya no trabajaba en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

- "Tranquila. No temas" - musitó con dulzura. Continuó al sólo recibir un silencio - "No soy Tsukishiro, Sakura. ¿Me parezco a él?"

Negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- "No te haré daño"

Cuando volvió a tocar la piel de su espalda y acercó su rostro al de ella, Sakura no le permitió tocar sus labios.

- "Y-Yue... Yue fue el primero, y... el único" - tartamudeó, acurrucándose entre sus brazos

Entendió el mensaje: sólo había tenido las horrendas experiencias con Tsukishiro, esas salvajes e hirientes instancias en donde, seguramente, no la trató con la suficiente ternura sino que solamente se aprovechaba de ella para calmar su apetito animal de una forma torpe y brusca. Ella no sabía lo que era hacer el amor. Tenía el pensamiento de que el sexo era violencia.

- "Confía en mí¿sí? No voy a hacerte daño. Ni ahora ni nunca" - le aseguró para tratar de calmarla.

La humedad que había en su camisa tocó su propia piel, y, como un reflejo, la estrechó más fuerte. Odiaba verla llorar, y más lo odiaba si era -según creía- él la causa; le temía, dios santo, le temía a él también. Buscó sus labios con algo de dificultad al estar ella tan pegada a su torso. Sin embargo, los encontró y la besó suavemente, con ternura. No duró mucho, puesto que ella terminó alejándose completamente de él. No lo miraba y se mordía su labio inferior, mientras él se intrigaba por su reacción... Una idea cruzó su mente casi de inmediato, logrando que su corazón se comprimiera.

- "Todavía no me crees¿cierto?" - en realidad, parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sakura no dijo nada, otra vez, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, él ya sabía la respuesta. Suspiró con pesadez, sin saber ya cómo controlar la situación.

- "¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a confiar en mí?"

El silencio de ella lo estaba exasperando, no obstante, se prohibió demostrarlo.

- "Pequeña, son sólo inseguridades. Yo te adoro¿no lo notas?" - se acercó a la novia, apunto de colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero ella dio un paso atrás - "Veo que no" - la tristeza y decepción eran perceptibles en su tono de voz - "Voy a hacer que me creas, Sakura. Ahora no sé bien de qué manera, pero lo haré"

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la determinación que se dibujaba en aquella mirada ambarina.

Sin saber qué más podía hacer, se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, agarrándola de la nuca para que no pudiese escapar. La miró a los ojos, acarició su mejilla y se despidió con un dulce "te amo". Al oír la puerta cerrarse y dejándola así en una profunda penumbra, Sakura se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, y con sus lágrimas desahogó toda su tristeza contenida, sintiendo como algo tan necesario era desgarrado cruelmente de su corazón.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sábado 2 de Enero. 5:23pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Abrió la maleta, dejándola sobre su cama. Fue al guardarropa sacando todo lo que había dentro de él, para después guardarlo dentro de la valija. Lo hacía sin ningún rastro de ganas, con el ánimo por el suelo. Ni se tomaba el tiempo de doblar las prendas adecuadamente cosa que no se arrugaran. Detuvo su tarea y se quedó viendo a la nada con sus apagados ojos esmeraldas. ¿Estaba bien¿O sólo era una ilusión? Es decir, no había vuelto ha hablar con Kojishi desde aquella noche, y pasado mañana, a las 7:00pm el avión partiría a Hong Kong. Tampoco había recibido alguna llamada de él cancelando los planes.

**Permítete ser feliz.**

Las palabras dichas por Shaoran no dejaban de atormentarla cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje a China con su esposo -o ex esposo, no estaba segura-. ¿No se estaba dejando ser feliz al irse del país?

**No le hagas caso a tu cabeza que está repleta de inseguridad.**

Sabía que tenía miedo, y que el querer irse con Kojishi, el tener las esperanzas de que él volviera a buscarla eran sólo sus deseos de escapar de todos sus problemas. No quería ser herida otra vez. Ya demasiadas decepciones había vivido como para soportar otras más. Que Shaoran hubiera ido a buscarla en su noche de bodas le causaba bellas ilusiones... pero no quería arriesgarse. Yamazaki no tenía razón alguna para mentirle¿o sí?

Dos toques en su puerta la sacaron de su trance. Murmuró un "adelante" y fue Touya quien entró a la habitación. Le sonrió con tristeza.

Recordó cómo su noche de bodas había sido un desastre y cómo su hermano la había sacado del hotel y le había prestado su hombro para llorar los días que continuaron. La forma en que él la había consolado cada vez que lo necesitó y había querido protegerla. Cómo había dejado ir al amor de su vida para acompañarla.

Su mente podía estar hecha un lío, pero sí tenía claro una cosa: le debía mucho a Touya.

- "Deja eso y ve a arreglarte. Llegarán unos invitados en pocos minutos más" - anunció serio y después la dejó sola, sin permitirle decir algo.

Miró la maleta a medio llenar, sin cuestionarse quienes serían las personas que entrarían en su casa. Siguió la orden de Touya y fue al baño a lavarse la cara y peinar un poco su largo cabello castaño. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó el timbre y después a su hermano hablar con otro hombre, la puerta cerrarse y ciertos pasos que supuso terminaron en la sala. Agudizó su sentido de la audición cuando pensó que reconocía esa voz.

¡No podía ser!

Salió como un rayo del tocador y casi corriendo llegó hasta donde el visitante junto a Touya charlaban. Ambos la observaron sorprendidos por su llegada tan repentina. Pero ella también estaba conmocionada por la presencia de ese sujeto de piel blanca y oscuro cabello, casi negro. Se sintió ofendida.

- "¿Qué hace él aquí?" - preguntó de inmediato, con enfado en su voz, con su vista puesta en Touya.

- "Yo invité a Hiraguizawa, Sakura, así que él se quedará" - manifestó el moreno, bastante severo.

Eriol veía a los Kinomoto intentando no dejarse intimidar. No venía a hacer daño, sino que al contrario, a curar. Además, él no se ponía nervioso por ese tipo de situaciones.

- "Entonces, yo me voy" - dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

- "¡Nada de eso!" - Touya avanzó hasta Sakura y la tomó de la muñeca, para después, obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos - "Tú también te quedas. Hay cosas que se deben aclarar y se aclararán ahora mismo" - expresó con mucha dureza y frialdad, tanta que sorprendió a la misma Sakura.

- "No hay nada que aclarar" - murmuró - "¡No hay que aclarar que él junto a Tomoyo mataron a mi padre!" - bramó, fuera de sí.

- "¡No fue así y lo sabes!" - él también elevó la voz, ya cansado de la enorme testarudez de su hermana. Pudo no haber evitado que se casara, pero lograría que ella comprendiese que ni Hiraguizawa ni Daidouji tuvieron que ver en ese accidente - "Sabes que ninguno de ellos es capaz de hacer una cosa así¡sabes de la enfermedad de papá!"

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron más de lo normal. ¿Enfermedad?

- "¿Qué?" - susurró desconcertada - "¿De qué hablas?"

Eriol y Touya se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

- "¿No lo sabías?" - inquirió su hermano mayor.

- "¿Qué tendría que haber sabido?"

Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Su padre le había ocultado algo?

Touya soltó su muñeca y su faz enseñaba una gran aflicción.

- "Papá estaba enfermo, Sakura. Tenía una inusual enfermedad que le causaban extraños ataques e inesperados desmayos. Tuvo uno de estos en el automóvil, lo que causó el accidente" - declaró, despacio, con suavidad.

- "Eso... ¡Eso no es posible¡E-Él me hubiera dicho algo!" - exclamó, atónita.

- "Es la verdad, Sakura, yo mismo vi su ficha médica" - con calma y algo preocupado, fue hasta la mesa del comedor y le acercó a su hermana unos papeles - "La verdad, no debí hacer esto, pero supuse que te costaría aceptarlo, así que toma, son fotocopias de la ficha de papá"

Tomó lo ofrecido con las manos temblorosas. Por cada palabra que leía, más lágrimas eran retenidas en sus ojos, pero decidió ser fuerte y no llorar. Touya estaba en lo cierto, su padre sí estuvo enfermo.

- "¿Por qué¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" - cuestionó con tristeza.

- "Eso es algo que nunca sabremos, Sakura. Quizás, con el enorme corazón de papá, lo hizo para no preocuparte"

Se sentó en el sillón más cercano, intentando asimilar toda la información. No podía creerlo. Su vista perdida terminó en el rostro de su antiguo amigo. Se sintió apenada. Bajó su rostro.

- "Aún así... ellos me dejaron, me abandonaron" - balbuceó, luchando contra el llanto.

El albino se acercó a ella y se arrodilló para llegar a su altura. Poniendo su dedo en su barbilla, la hizo mirarlo.

- "No hubo día alguno en que no nos arrepintiéramos de lo que hicimos. Pero entiende que no fue culpa de Tomoyo. Ella no decidió tener ese cáncer ni que su madre la obligara ir a Inglaterra cuanto antes. Admito que puedes enfadarte conmigo, odiarme si así lo quieres, ya que me alejé sin despedirme o, por lo menos, darte mis razones. Sólo seguí al amor de mi vida. No pido que me perdones, pero sí a Tomoyo" - dijo con calidez, como sólo él sabía hacerlo – "Te intentamos explicar lo sucedido a través de cartas, y solamente contestaste una vez para decirnos que no querías saber nada de nosotros"

De nuevo dirigió su atención a la alfombra, avergonzada.

- "Estaba enojada... No podía aceptar..."

- "Lo entendemos" - la interrumpió, sonriéndole.

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con aquel panorama.

Fue en ese instante en que Sakura volvió a recordar las palabras que dijo la persona que había sido su amante en su noche de bodas. Era cierto. Estaba tan repleta de inseguridades y de miedos de no volver a ser herida que hasta estaba evitando cualquier situación que pareciera conflictiva, cuando hay veces que es necesario el conflicto para arreglar todo. Es necesario el conflicto para luchar por lo querido y para, en especial, alcanzar la felicidad. Ya no, ya no se iba a dejar vencer por los miedos y por primera vez en su vida se iba a permitir ser feliz.

Así que también enseñó una quebradiza sonrisa. Quebradiza por culpa de las lágrimas que lograron vencer su lucha y bajaron por sus mejillas. Abrazó a Eriol, deseosa de transmitirle que sí, que lo perdonaba, pero que, además, lo perdonara a ella por haber sido tan testaruda. Eriol pareció captar el mensaje, porque la abrazó devuelta y así se mantuvieron por un largo tiempo, bajo la mirada alegre de Touya por ver, al fin, una real sonrisa en los labios de su monstruo.

- "¿Y Tomoyo?" - preguntó la castaña cuando habían deshacido el contacto.

Eriol suspiró con pesar mientras rodaba sus ojos con cansancio.

- "En un pequeño viaje con mi adorada suegra" - contestó Hiraguizawa con sarcasmo. Al ver la mirada confundida de la oji-verde, continuó - "¿No te dijo tu hermano? Yo y Tomoyo nos casamos" - sonrió. Tuvo que seguir ante la boca entreabierta de su amiga por culpa de la sorpresa - "Sí, y también esperamos un hijo"

- "¡¿Qué?!"- exclamó, sin poder creerselo.

El esposo de Tomoyo rió ante la reacción de Sakura, y ésta terminó contaguiándose con la risa de él.

Sí, era mejor afrontar ese pequeño conflicto que podía ser muchas veces doloroso si se quería llegar a la verdadera felicidad. Y por fin Sakura lo comprendía.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lunes 5 de Enero. 2:54pm.

Apretaba el volante con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La velocidad del automóvil sobrepasaba el límite establecido, pero no le importaba, su furia era mayor. Esa furia que se transmitía en sus ojos y hacía que su semblante estuviese más fruncido de lo normal. Esa furia causada por la inesperada y repentina desaparición de su amigo del trabajo y que justificó con un viaje con su familia por las festividades. Pero él había sido más astuto y había hablado con Chiharu, quien le comentó que ese mismo día volverían a Tokio para la hora de almuerzo. Sabía que lo había hecho para escapar de él y de su ira, por si llegaba a enterarse de la verdad el día de la boda... No obstante, ya era hora de que Yamazaki le explicara todo.

Se detuvo frente a una casa de dos pisos color crema. Bajó del carro y caminó hasta la puerta con pasos fuertes y marcados. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Chiharu Yamazaki, una mujer de treinta años, de cabellera corta y castaña al igual que sus ojos le abrió la puerta. Lo saludó con una afable sonrisa y lo hizo pasar. Pidió la presencia de su amigo cuando ya estaban en la sala, pues necesitaba hablar con él a solas. Chiharu llamó a su esposo después de parpadear sorprendida por la actitud de Shaoran Li.

Esperando por Takashi, su mirar ambarina recorrió cada rincón de la habitación, encontrándose con ciertas señales que ocultaban la verdad económica de esa familia; el consumismo de Chiharu Yamazaki sí que debió haber aumentado, pensó Li al caer encuenta de todos los cambios en muebles y adornos que habían desde la última vez que había pisado esa casa, que no debió ser hace más de dos meses. Los nuevos sofás, los nuevos cuadros, las nuevas garras, la nueva alfombra, todo se veía carísimo. ¿De a dónde había sacado el dinero su amigo para pagar todas estas cosas?

- "Buenas tardes, querido Shaoran. ¿Para qué me necesitas, ah?" – saludó Takashi Yamazaki mientras entraba al living de su casa, tan alegre como siempre, y luego se sentaba en uno de los sillones, como el aludido no lo había hecho.

Shaoran lo miró a los ojos con una fría faz, olvidando sus pensamientos y concentrándose por el motivo en que había vuelto a la residencia Yamazaki. Una falsa sonrisa repleta de furia y dobles intenciones habitaba en sus labios, desconcertando a Takashi.

- "Eres un buen actor¿sabes? Siempre tuviste ese talento. Acostumbrabas hacerme bromas pesadas cuando éramos pequeños, pero creo que con la última cruzaste la raya, _amigo_" – lo llamó con ironía.

Takashi sintió sus manos empezar a temblar, por lo que, para que pasara desapercibido, las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- "No sé de qué me hablas" – contestó nervioso.

Pasó apenas un segundo después de haber dicho esa frase cuando ya se encontraba con su labio inferior partido y el alrededor de éste palpitándole del dolor, tomando cierta tonalidad roja, estando junto a un Shaoran con el brazo alzado y puño cerrado viéndolo con expresión casi asesina. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Enfrentó la mirada de su amigo, asustado y anonadado.

- "Eres un repugnante mentiroso, Yamazaki" – susurró lleno de ira – "¿Por qué lo hiciste¡¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte en mi relación con Sakura¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerlo?!"

No recibió una respuesta inmediata. El esposo de Chiharu escupió a su lado izquierdo para botar la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca a causa del corte en su labio. Frunció su ceño como casi nunca lo hacía y se levantó del asiento, confrontando a quien había sido su mejor amigo por años, y sin dejarse intimidar por los cinco centímetros de altura que Shaoran le sobrepasaba.

- "¡¿Y quién te crees tú para engañar a tu esposa, Shaoran Li?!" – gritó furioso – "¡No me vengas a decir que aquí tú eres la víctima, porque quien más mal lo ha pasado ha sido Meiling!"

- "¡Eso no es algo que te incumba!" - se tomó una pausa para respirar profundamente y calmarse, si es que era posible - "Mi separación de Meiling es cosa aparte, pero... ¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué le mentiste de esa forma a Sakura?!"

Yamazaki no dijo nada, pues no tenía ganas de contestarle.

- "¡Dime!" - exigió el padre de Aiko, tomando a quien alguna vez llamó su amigo por el cuello de la camisa.

- "Porque te lo mereces" - contestó con enojo - "Le has hecho mucho daño a Meiling. Mereces sentir un dolor similar por hacerla sufrir de esa manera"

Shaoran rió sarcásticamente.

- "Hablas de ella como si fuera un santa. Permíteme decepcionarte; no es así. Era ella quien merecía que la dejara por mentirme, por actuar un amor que no sentía"

Yamazaki se soltó de su agarre, lanzando furia por cada uno de sus poros, en señal de que estaba dispuesto a discutirle, en señal de desafío.

- "No hables de ella de esa forma. No es a ti a quien ha llamado en la mitad de la noche por no poder soportar la soledad en que la dejaste" - le hechó en cara, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Shaoran se sintió culpable... Pero no. Meiling lo engañó para casarse con él. Quedó embarazada a propósito para llevarlo al altar, así que no tenía por qué volver con ella si lo había engañado de esa forma tan enfermiza.

- "Te lo vuelvo a repetir: mi relación con Meiling es cosa aparte, y no tiene nada que ver con que le hayas mentido a Sakura para que me dejara. Responde ahora, Yamazaki¿por qué lo hiciste?"

Silencio. Takashi no dijo nada y no pensaba hacerlo.

- "¡Se hombre y contesta!" - bramó, perdiendo la paciencia. Como no le hizo caso, continuó - "Creí que éramos amigos inseparables; no se traiciona así a quien tú decías era un hermano. ¿Por qué?"

El oji-gris arrugó su entrecejo e hizo una mueca con sus labios del asco.

- "Porque no tenía otra opción" - murmuró sin pensarlo.

- "Por favor" - exclamó Li, indignado - "Tenías la opción de quedarte callado y dejar que tu amigo fuera feliz"

- "Tú no sabes de lo que estoy hablando. ¡No entiendes nada!" - estalló en furia.

- "¡¿Y cómo quieres que entienda si a primera vista no hay justificación alguna¡¿Cómo quieres que entienda si no me explicas?!"

- "¡Porque era tu familia o la mía, Shaoran!" - exclamó. Se tomó una pausa y respiró hondo para calmarse cuando se percató del volumen de su voz, el hervir de su sangre. Con esto, su semblante iracundo desapareció - "Porque si no lo hacía era mi familia quien tenía que sufrir las consecuencias"

- "¿De qué hablas?"

Gruñó por lo bajo ante tanta insistencia.

- "No tengo por qué decírtelo" - aclaró, porque si lo hacía, Yue era capaz de hacerle algo a Chiharu o a sus hijos.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! Si tus problemas afectan a otra personas, siendo éstas las razones para perguidicarla, ese alguien tiene todo el derecho a entrometerse en aquellos problemas"

Su amigo podía tener la razón, sin embargo, Yue...

- "¡Dime, Yamazaki!"

No, no lo iba a hacer.

- "¡Te exigo que me lo digas, ahora ya!"

¡Que no insistiera pues no lo iba a hacer! Aunque pudiese ser lo mejor...

- "¡Takashi!"

¡Ya¡Está bien!

- "¡Lo hice porque estoy endeudado con Yue Tsukishiro y me tiene hasta el cuello, Shaoran!" - se calló unos segundos para notar el semblante desconcertado del padre de Aiko, y rogó porque su mujer no lo hubiera oído. Bajó el volumen de su voz, asegurándose de que nadie de su familia estuviera cerca - "Me he vuelto su esclavo" - se llevó sus manos a la cara, tapándola con ellas, en señal de desesperación y frustración - "El consumismo de Chiharu ha llegado a niveles preocupantes. Cada vez gasta más y más en cosas innecesarias y de costos demasiado elevados. No me queda dinero para mis hijos. Le pedí un pequeño préstamo a Tsukishiro en un principio, pues los bancos me rechazaron cuando intenté pedírselos a ellos. Pero tuve que volver a hacerlo muchas otras veces más con el paso del tiempo, hasta que se convirtió en un monto millonario. No tengo con qué pagarle, así que he sido algo así como su esclavo desde hace cinco meses, pagando así la mitad de la deuda. No sé qué es lo que quiere Tsukishiro de Kinomoto; no me deja preguntárselo. Lo que sí sé es que está dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con ella. A todo, Shaoran. A todo" - murmuró esto último en un tono de voz de advertencia - "Tuve que hacerlo. Me lo ordenó, y si no lo hacía, lo pagaría con mi familia, y no voy a permitir eso" - concluyó con un serio semblante.

Se quedó sin habla ante tal declaración, asimilando la información y al mismo tiempo buscando los puntos comunes con la confesión de Sakura sobre su violación, a todo lo relacionado con ese hombre. Ahora todo estaba más claro para él; ese sujeto se las iba a cobrar todas.

- "Vendrás conmigo" - dijo cuando recordó todo lo sucedido la noche del 28 de Diciembre y al momento en que recuperó la voz.

- "¿Qué?" - exclamó Yamazaki sin comprender.

- "Por culpa de ese imbécil Sakura ha sufrido demasiado. No permitiré que nos separe ni mucho menos que se vuelva a acercar a ella. Sobre mi cadáver podrá hacerlo" - le explicó, tomándolo por el antebrazo, obligándolo a pararse y seguirlo.

Takashi hacía lo que podía para no permitir que su amigo lo llevase a rastras, pues Shaoran caminaba a grandes sancadas.

Salieron de la casa Yamazaki, sin siquiera dar aviso a los demás habitantes. Abrió las puertas del automóvil e hizo que su amigo se subiese por el lado del copiloto. Rodeó la máquina y entró. Encendió el motor, puso primera y apretó el acelerador. El acompañante de Shaoran se sorprendió y asustó de la velocidad a la que iban, además de la forma violenta en que éste tenía fruncido su ceño y la determinación en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto así.

Pocos minutos después, Li estacionó el carro frente a un edificio. Bajó entretanto Yamazaki se quedaba adentro por el miedo que le causaba el temperamento de Shaoran. Pero él abrió la puerta y lo sacó a la fuerza. Otra vez lo llevó tomado del brazo hasta el ascensor. Apretó el botón y esperaron para llegar al piso deseado. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. El padre de Ryuu tocó el timbre, pero no contestaron al llamado. Lo hizo de nuevo, pero otra vez se quedó esperando. Golpeó la puerta, y tampoco abrieron. Ya al cuarto intento se rindió. Se dirigió a la puerta del vecino y volvió a apretar el botón del timbre. Una mujer que debía sobrepasar los cincuenta años apareció frente a ellos.

- "Disculpe la molestia, pero me gustaría saber si sabe en dónde se encuentran los hermanos Kinomoto. Soy amigo de Sakura" - agregó cuando la mujer lo observó con una mirada inquisidora.

- "Por lo que sé, se mudaron hace un par de semanas"

Esa declaración le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pobre Shaoran, quien sintió que sus esperanzas comenzaban a desaparecer de apoco.

- "¿Sabe dónde viven ahora?" - preguntó inquieto.

La negativa de la señora fue aún peor.

- "Sé donde trabaja el joven Touya por si le interesa" - musitó la mujer al notar el cambio de humor tan repentino en el castaño que lo obligó a enseñar un semblante demacrado y angustiado.

Una ola de alegría e ilusión recorrió su cuerpo, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Teniendo ya la dirección en sus manos, volvió al auto junto a Yamazaki, casi corriendo en el trayecto. Nuevamente conducía a una velocidad aterrante, arrivando así en el hospital en menos de diez minutos, cuando, al ir sin apuros, se llegaba pasado los quince. Esta vez, Shaoran no se molestó en hacer bajar a Takashi, sólo entró al establecimiento y apenas se paró frente a la recepcionista preguntó por el hermano de Sakura.

- "Sector de cirugía. Piso tres" - le indicó.

No esperó ni un segundo para dirigirse hacia las escaleras de emergencia, pues esperar por el ascensor sería una tortura que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Así, algo gadeante, llegó a la recepción de cirugía y volvió a preguntar por Touya.

- "Se encuentra operando en este minuto" - recibió como respuesta.

Suspiró enfadado, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Sin embargo, alguna divinidad parecía estar a su favor, porque saliendo de la zona restriguida aparecía un cansado doctor Kinomoto, quien se encaminó hacia un grupo de personas que se levantarn al instante de ver al cirujano. Touya pareció darles una buena noticia, pues las sonrisas iluminaron sus rostros y hasta lágrimas de felicidad mojaron sus mejillas. Cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar al trabajo, Shaoran se interpuso con el ceño funcido. La sutil curvatura en los labios de Kinomoto desapareció al reconocerlo, y con la mirada, lo desafió.

- "¿Dónde está Sakura?" - exigió con frialdad, como lo demostró su tono de voz, ya que, de pregunta, no tenía nada.

- "En tus sueños" - se burló Touya, aunque su semblante mostraba gran seriedad y desprecio.

Inesperadamente para el cirujano, Shaoran lo agarró de la parte superior de su bata blanca y lo acercó a él peligrosamente.

- "Mira, tú" - lo llamó, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba - "No me interesa lo que pienses de mí o lo hayas podido escuchar; me tiene sin cuidado. Pero no voy a permitir que tus prejuicios sobre mi persona me alejen de Sakura. Así que dime en este instante donde está"

Touya se separó de él y, aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo al tener a tanta gente a su alrededor, lo enfrentó con el semblante frío e iracundo, a pesar de que esas palabras casi llegaron a convencerlo de que decía la verdad, de que en realidad sí amaba a su pequeña monstruo.

- "Escúchame tú ahora, mocoso" - le dijo al padre de Aiko, a pesar de que éste fuese de su misma altura y tuviese su misma edad, mientras apoyaba su dedo índice en el pecho de él - "Sigue soñando con que volverás a hablar con ella, porque tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadaver para lograro"

- "No voy a gastar mi valioso tiempo en gente prejuiciosa como tú" - refutó Shaoran, tratando de calmarse y no caer en el juego de Kinomoto - "Yo amo a Sakura y haré lo que esté a mi alcance con tal de hacerla feliz. Yo sé que tú también quieres que lo sea. Así que lo que más te conviene para que eso suceda es decirme en dónde está ahora, pues con Hagiwara ella nunca podrá conseguir la felicidad que se merece"

Frunció aún más su entrecejo, dándole la razón a Li con ese gesto.

- "Contigo tampoco podrá serlo si juegas con ella de esa manera"

- "Te diré esto para que te pongas al tanto de las novedades" - exclamó más tranquilo, a pesar del sarcasmo que había en su voz - "Yo no estoy jugando con Sakura; la amo"

Gruñó, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Ese sujeto lo estaba convenciendo con su discurso, por dios santo¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Sakura amaba al pelmazo que tenía enfrente. Pelmazo que estaba completamente en lo correcto: Sakura no iba a ser feliz con Hagiwara, y sólo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta... Él ya había hecho todo lo que se le había ocurrido para hacerla comprender... Pero sólo él, ese mocoso, era quien podía conseguirlo.

Las palabras anonación, estupefacción, conmoción o sorpresa no eran suficientes para describir el rostro del castaño al recibir tal doloroso puñetazo en su mejilla, la que se tornó roja pocos segundos de haber recibido el impacto, teniendo como autor al doctor Touya Kinomoto. Cuando regresó su vista -ahora llena de furia contenida- a él, el hermano de Sakura lo detuvo dándole como explicación:

- "Te lo merecías, por haberte tardado tanto"

Aunque¿quién era él para recriminar algo como eso? Hace más de un mes que había tenido aquella horrorosa discusión con Nakuru, y lo único que había tenido el valor de hacer fue pedirle disculpas por teléfono, dejándola ir, sin querer decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al ver que Kinomoto sacaba un lápiz de uno de los bolsillos de su bata e iba junto a la recipcionista en busca de un papel, no le quedó otra que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar que tenía razón: había tardado demasiado en luchar de verdad por Sakura. Recibió la nueva dirección sin decir nada, pero Touya no le permitió irse así nada más.

- "Si la haces sufrir..." - masculló cuando Shaoran ya se había dado la vuelta - "Te las verás conmigo"

Movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo para hacerle entender que había oído su amenaza y después, sin esperar más, se marchó. Fue hasta donde estaba su automóvil en donde lo esperaba un, aún, atónito Yamazaki, quien no había tenido la valentía suficiente para escapar de la determinación de su amigo. Se subió y leyó el papel. Puso en marcha el coche y partió.

Pocos minutos después, se detuvo frente a un edificio blanco de no más de cinco pisos de alto, lejos del parque Ueno, al contrario del antigüo departamento de su amante. Bajó luego de lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Takashi, quien comprendió el mensaje e hizo lo mismo que él. Shaoran volvió a tomarlo por el antebrazo y a arrastrarlo para que lo siguiera. Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y, fijándose en las indicaciones que le había dado Touya, Shaoran caminó hasta plantarse frente a la puerta que tenía junto a ella el número _43_. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Segundos más tarde, la puerta de abrió gracias a la dueña de esos ojos esmeralda que lo dejaron embobado como siempre lo hacían por un instante, pero regresó a la realidad al notar la pérdida de color que había tenido las mejillas de ella y el semblante que se transformó a uno asustadizo cuando reconoció a usus dos visitantes.

- "Shaoran..." - murmuró con un hilo de voz.

- "Tenemos que hablar" - dijo serio antes de irrumpir en el apartamento junto al esposo de Chiharu, sin ser invitados a hacerlo.

- "¡E-Espera!" - tartamudeó Sakura cuando el dueño de la revista "Open" entró en la sala.

Se quedó estático. Por culpa de la incredulidad llegó a soltar el brazo de su amigo de toda la vida, el cual no comprendía el por qué Shaoran había abierto sus ojos ámbares como platos al caer en cuenta de la presencia de ese sujeto de celeste mirar, quien, con ésta, le lanzaba odio y desafío al padre de Ryuu. Yamazaki oyó unos pasos tras él, y al observar sobre su hombro se encontró con una angustiada Sakura concentrada en el suelo de madera, abrazándose a sí misma, con miedo de enfrentar a su esposo y a su amante.

Todos guardaron un silencio de ultratumba.

- "Veo que, en realidad, ni uno de los dos se ha rendido" - fue Kojishi quien, por fin, interrumpió el silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de quien, de un momento a otro, se había hecho su contrincante en lo referente a conseguir el amor de Sakura.

Sin embargo, Shaoran cortó el contacto visual para dirigirse con éste a la única mujer en la habitación. La misma mujer que, mordiéndose el labio inferior, luchaba contra las lágrimas que, como en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su noche de bodas, amenazaban con salir.

- "¿Acaso ya tomaste una decisión?" - preguntó Li con la voz entrecortada y adolorido. ¿La iba a perder?

Pero no recibió una respuesta.

Fue recién entonces que reparó en la existencia de dos maletas negras que esperaban pacientemente en la entrada de la sala. Parecían llenas. ¿Será que ella...? Se sintió desfallecer en su interior a causa del pensamiento de que ella se fuese por siempre de su lado y unca pudiera volver a verla.

El suspiro de Kojishi sacó tanto a Sakura como a Shaoran de sus mundos interiores.

- "Creo que llegó el momento de arreglar todo este asunto"

Su esposa hizo un gesto afirmativo, el mismo que repitió Li después de desviar su aguada mirada, volviendo a toparse con los ojos celestes de Kojishi.

Sí, era momento de arreglar todo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas de la Autora  
**  
Sí, sí, sí... Meses, años, décadas, siglos¡milenios! Sin haber actualizado. Lo sé, y lo lamento. No tengo justificaciones, sólo la ida repentina de mi musa y la falta de tiempo, ya que estoy en mi último año de escuela y tengo que prepararme para la "Prueba de Selección Universitaria (PSU)". Así se le llama en mi país (Chile) a un ENORME examen con el que te evalúan las universidades en las que te postulas, y deciden, por el puntaje que te sacaste, si entras o no en ellas. Es odioso. Y es una por cada materia T.T (excepto ciencias, que das química, física y biología juntas, aunque ésa es opcional, y ésa no la hago¡sí! Aunque hago Historia u.u, que también es opcional, u.u ¡diablos! Odio historia xD. Matemáticas junto a Lenguaje y Cominicación son obligatorias u.u... en cuál me va peor¡no sé! xD) Y la escuela tampoco ayuda mucho, que digamos. ¡Malditas escuelas! xD Bueno, es mi último año ¡y adiós! jojojo n.n

Ya, dejo los rodeos, y me concentro en lo importante: el fic. Sé que algunos creyeron que la boda iba a ser el final¡pero no¡Ni muerta dejo a Shaoran sin Sakura¡Ni muerta dejo las cosas tan inconclusas! Ya lo dije: subí el fic y** el fic va a tener un final aunque me parta un rayo **(otra cosa son las interminables demoras en las actualizaciones XD). Además, este ha sido un proyecto que llevo desde hace más de dos años (sí, DOS años xD), así que no lo voy a dejar así como así. Ya llevo mucho tiempo en esto como para dejarlo.

Y bueno, pues... ¿les gustó el capítulo? A mí por lo menos me gustó harto. Aunque cada vez voy entendiendo menos la actitud de Sakura xD (y eso que soy la escritora de todo esto xD). Pero bueno, las cosas ya van a tomar el rumbo que deben y por fin se podrá ver cómo termina todo en el próximo capítulo, porque sí¡se viene el final! Así que, para que no hayan dudas: **El próximo capítulo, es decir, el XIV, será el capítulo final de este fic.** No sé si haré epílogo, lo más seguro es que... no. Dependerá de mi musa.

Bueno, y como siempre...

¡AGRADEZCO UN MONTÓN TODO SU APOYO¡TODOS SUS REVIEWS! (¡Wuuu! Voy por los 200 ñ.ñ) No saben lo feliz que me han hecho ver que, aún cuando la última actualización fue hace ya tanto, me siguió llegando todo su apoyo y cariño. En serio¡son lo mejor!

Por cierto, **las respuestas a los reviews serán puestos en mi bio.** Para que sepan ñ.ñ jijiji

**Ah, decir que este capítulo fue subido el Lunes 30 de Julio del año 2007 a las 23:40... **_**¡Día en que nació mi segundo sobrino, llamado Santiago!**_ Sí, hoy nació, a las 8:28 de la mañana. Y miren, yo aún así actualizo (jejeje, tengan compasión de mí xD).

Saludos a él (sí, claro, apenas tiene 15 horas de nacido y va a leer), y bueno a mi hermana, la mamá de Santiago y de mi otra sobrina: Florencia ñ.ñ ¡Sí, tiene por fin un hermanito!

Wuou! Me quedaron un poco largas estas notas.

Bueno, ahora sí, me retiro.

Satsuki Idaka.

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS¿SI? **ñ.ñ xD Por favor... u.u


	14. Arreglando Pendientes

**"****INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**__: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo XIV**

_"Arreglando Pendientes"_

Lunes 5 de Enero. 4:07pm.

Se sentía incómodo y muy fuera de lugar, aunque sabía que era él quien tenía que decir o, más bien, aclarar muchas cosas. Tenía que hablar, y es que, aun si llegara a negarse a hacerlo, la persona sentada junto a él, a su derecha, lo obligaría... si es que llegaba a salir de ese trance en el que parecía estar bastante hundido.

Y no era el único.

El silencio era atormentador y demasiado incómodo. El aire tenso era extremadamente notorio, crispando los nervios de las cuatro personas que había en la sala, a pesar de que él fuese el único que no estaba metido en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

Yamazaki, desde el sofá y con su amigo Shaoran a su derecha, observaba a sus tres acompañantes que tan ensimismados e intranquilos estaban, mientras se preguntaba si era mejor acabar con aquel silencio y comenzar a hablar dando su testimonio.

Shaoran había tomado asiento después de que el tal Hagiwara se lo pidiera. Con los antebrazos apoyados en sus muslos, sus manos entrelazadas y su ceño completamente fruncido, su mirada ámbar se perdía en la alfombra. Se notaba que toda su tensión y nerviosismo lo descargaba apretando su mandíbula de una forma que causaba en Takashi preocupación por esos pobres dientes.

Por otro lado, Kinomoto se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus dedos y manos en su regazo, sin detenerse ni un segundo, en un sillón individual a su lado izquierdo. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban pegados a la alfombra que había bajo la mesa de centro, también, y en ellos uno podía percibir su preocupación, tristeza, inquietud.

Por último estaba ese desconocido, el tal Hagiwara. No les estaba dando la espalda completamente a él o a Shaoran aunque sí a Kinomoto, pues con su vista celeste fija en las afueras del departamento, podían verlo de perfil. Gracias a eso lograba observar su ceño levemente fruncido, su semblante bastante serio.

Nadie parecía querer decir nada. Llevaban varios minutos ya en un completo silencio, y parecía que iban a seguir así si es que él no se dignaba a hablar, a decir su parte de la historia. Era el momento, había llegado la hora de que Kinomoto supiese la verdad y de que le advirtiera sobre Tsukishiro, que éste pagara.

- "Kinomoto, yo…" – titubeó Yamazaki, inseguro de comenzar a hablar sobre sus problemas familiares.

Sus acompañantes se mostraron asombrados ante la interrupción de sus pensamientos, y de inmediato colocaron su vista sobre él, expectantes de lo que diría. Sakura era la más sorprendida de que se estuviese dirigiendo a ella, y en parte, también, asustada, asustada de que viniera a repetirle que Shaoran no la amaba.

- "Yo… Lo siento, Kinomoto"

La aludida abrió sus ojos, anonadada, pues una disculpa era lo que menos se esperaba, mientras Shaoran volvía a ensimismarse y Hagiwara fruncía levemente su ceño, confundido.

- "Te mentí. Shaoran no estaba contigo por sexo ni nada de eso" – agregó, muy serio y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes en ningún segundo para que le creyera. Como el semblante de ella estaba extrañado, prosiguió – "Tuve que mentirte para que te alejaras de él. Me lo ordenó Yue Tsukishiro"

Se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre y sus recuerdos. Se asombró, preocupó, entristeció. ¿Yue era capaz de llegar a todo eso? ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de su relación con Shaoran? Se aterró y enfureció al mismo tiempo. Sus manos ahora se hicieron puños y frunció su entrecejo, descargando su furia contra ese hombre que le estaba arruinando su vida y tratando de tranquilizar sus emociones.

Tanto Shaoran como Kojishi fueron consientes de la reacción de la castaña, del miedo que se percibía en sus ojos verdes. El primero quiso ir a su lado para abrazarla, consolarla, acunarla, prometerle protección, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ahí se quedó, sólo viéndola de reojo con una faz preocupada; el segundo, aunque preocupado por la periodista, no entendía. ¿Por qué ese miedo ante la mención de Tsukishiro, su ex jefe? ¿Le había hecho algo ese sujeto?

- "Mi mujer tiene problemas de consumismo" – continuó con su relato Yamazaki – "Esto generó que me quedara sin dinero para los gastos comunes de la casa, para mis hijos. Le pedí un préstamo a Tsukishiro para pagar las deudas, luego de que los bancos rechazaran mis pedidos. Un préstamo no fue suficiente, pues mi esposa seguía comprando sin preocuparse del precio ni de la cantidad ni de la utilidad, así que tuve que pedirle uno tras otro. El monto que le debo es millonario y no tengo cómo pagárselo. Así que hicimos un trato: seguiría todas sus órdenes, no importa cuáles fuesen, y yo así le debería la mitad del dinero. No sé de qué forma, pero se enteró de que tú mantenías una relación con Shaoran, y me ordenó separarlos, no importaba cómo. Hice que Shaoran aceptara aquel viaje con Meiling, mientras yo te mentía diciendo que él sólo te quería a su lado para conseguir sexo"

Sakura recibió la mirada de Yamazaki, una mirada repleta de culpabilidad, de vergüenza, de sinceridad. Pudo notarla, aunque sólo consiguió confundirla. No había rastros de mentira en sus ojos ni en su semblante. Sentía que le creía, y es que, en verdad consideraba que Yue podía llegar a tales extremos. Si la había violado ya dos veces y sin ninguna compasión o vergüenza, ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de hacerle eso a Yamazaki? Él mismo lo había dicho, ¿no?

- "_¡Tenlo claro, Sakura! ¡Nunca te escaparas de mí, aún cuando hagas lo imposible para hacerlo! ¡Siempre seré parte de tu vida, siempre!_" - dijo en su automóvil, antes de violarla por una segunda vez. Y siempre le había repetido sin cansancio que era suya - "_Siempre serás mía, no importa lo que hagas. Puedes esconderte todo lo que quieras, pero yo siempre te encontraré. Haré lo que sea con tal de tenerte en mis brazos las veces que se me dé la gana_" – le advirtió después de haberla ya violado la última vez y antes de echarla de su auto cuando la fue a dejar a su departamento.

Por eso creía en las palabras de Yamazaki, porque Yue ya le había demostrado en varias ocasiones que era capaz de todo, pero de todo para conseguir lo que se proponía: ultrajarla cada vez que quisiera, sin preocuparse de ella ni de nada, sólo de conseguir aquel placer sexual que ella no podía entender.

- "Shaoran te ama" – interrumpió sus pensamientos Takashi, causando un sonrojo en el aludido – "Lo sé porque nunca lo había visto tan decidido a arreglar las cosas con alguien, ni mucho menos ver de esa forma tan cariñosa a alguna persona, ni siquiera a Meiling cuando decía amarla"

Eso logró que ella fijara su vista en su ex amante, algo avergonzada y culpable. Sus miradas se toparon por unos breves segundos. Sakura pudo ver en esos ojos ambarinos ruego, cariño, perdón. Cortó el contacto visual al sentirse vulnerable, sin saber qué hacer.

- "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya" – avisó el único que había hablado hasta ese momento mientras se levantaba del sillón. Le sonrió a su amigo con apoyo y le dijo – "Me iré a mi casa en autobús y así puedas demorarte lo que quieras" – y se marchó, dejando a esos dos hombres y a esa mujer solos.

Nadie rompió el silencio por varios minutos, interminables e inquietantes minutos. Kojishi observaba a quien seguía siendo su esposa, la cual encontraba que el suelo se había vuelto bastante interesante, nuevamente, lanzado cortas miradas a Shaoran. Al final, fue el oji-celeste quien con un suspiro cortó el silencio.

- "Ahora comprendo. Fue por eso que te casaste conmigo, ¿verdad? Ya que creías que él no te amaba, decidiste buscar consuelo en mí" – expresó serio y casi resignado.

- "No" – habló Sakura, al fin – "Yo…" – titubeó, sin saber bien qué decir – "No quería hacerte sufrir. En verdad creí que podríamos ser felices juntos, en verdad pensé que podría enamorarme de ti"

Kojishi volvió a soltar un suspiro.

- "La verdad se iba a saber tarde o temprano, y ninguno de los dos iba a poder ser feliz si tú estabas enamorada de otra persona, ¿no crees? El que no me amaras lo iba a notar en algún momento, porque no ibas a ser feliz, y eso sólo me iba a causar preocupación hasta que en un minuto tú ya no soportaras más, o yo me diese cuenta de la verdad. No podíamos basar nuestro matrimonio en mentiras, Sakura"

Esas palabras le llegaron en lo más profundo. En verdad, no lo había creído así. Se había determinado el olvidar a Shaoran y enamorarse de su esposo que no pensó que éste podría llegaría a saber sobre su infidelidad, y que con el paso del tiempo, podría entregarse a él cuando ya hubiese dejado su pasado con Yue atrás. No había pensado en eso.

- "Creo que puedo entender tus razones, _creo_. No estoy seguro. Sí sé que debiste haberme dicho la verdad en su momento. ¿Puedo preguntar cuándo comenzaron su relación?" – preguntó, aún con seriedad, algo dolido.

Sakura miró a Shaoran tan sólo un momento, esperando que él respondiera porque el llanto retenido le estaba apretando la garganta con demasiada fuerza. Shaoran, por suerte, comprendió, ya que, por el rabino de su ojo, no perdía ningún detalle de Sakura.

- "Fue después de que le propusieras matrimonio. Según sé, mientras estabas de viaje en China" – contestó Li, inmutable, casi frío.

Hagiwara asintió con la cabeza, recordando ese momento, sabiendo cuándo había sido.

- "Es decir, llevan algo así como dos meses estando juntos, ¿no?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza, y se apresuró a aclararle las cosas:

- "Rompimos nuestra relación a finales de ese mismo mes y antes de que Yamazaki me mintiera. No me casé contigo estando con Shaoran"

- "Pero aún así lo amabas y lo amas a él, ¡no lo puedes negar!" – suspiró para tratar de calmar un poco la rabia que recorría sus venas, y después de unos segundos agregó – "Estabas buscando consuelo, un refugio en mí al creer que él no te amaba. Querías sentirte querida y por eso recurriste a mí. Ésa era tu prioridad. Trataste de convencerte que era para no hacerme daño, pero nunca fue la verdadera razón. Siempre has necesitado que te profesen cariño a causa de tu falta de seguridad en ti misma, y sabías que yo era alguien que podía darte ese amor. Pero tú nunca ibas a poder recibirlo de verdad, angelito, porque estás enamorada de este hombre" – le hizo entender, señalando a Li.

La única respuesta de ella fueron las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas, a pesar de sus intentos por no llorar. Se sentía idiota por nunca haberse dado cuenta de eso, por estar hiriendo a Kojishi, por haber sido tan ciega.

Era cierto. Todo lo que le decía Kojishi era cierto. Amaba a Shaoran con locura y posiblemente nunca en su vida podría sacárselo de la cabeza, no importara cuanto tratara. Desde que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia él, no había podido sentir otra cosa cuando estaba con Kojishi más que culpabilidad y vergüenza. Y a pesar de que intentara verlo con otros ojos, Shaoran estaría grabado en su piel, en su corazón, una marca imborrable, y le sería prácticamente imposible amar a su esposo, sería imposible quitar esa culpabilidad que cargaba y cargaría en su espalda.

- "Puedo saber que es por eso que te casaste conmigo, pero no lo entiendo del todo, y no puedes recriminarme por que así sea"

- "No, Kojishi. No tengo derecho, lo sé" – contestó Sakura, con la voz entrecortada y secándose el rostro – "No puedo culparte de nada. Como bien dices, tú siempre estuviste ahí para mí, dándome cariño, apoyo, y eso te lo agradezco infinitamente. Sólo espero que me perdones por lo que hice, por haber usado esta forma tan malagradecida, por no haber hecho las cosas como debía, por no haberte amado"

Kojishi se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Ella se sorprendió ante tal acción y lo observó atónita.

- "No es tu culpa el haberte enamorado de él. El amor llega sin aviso, cuando menos lo esperas" – suspiró, borrando la curvatura en sus labios, pero dejando la mano en su lugar, volviendo su vista al frente – "No me da rabia eso, angelito, sólo me da rabia y dolor que hayas estado conmigo sin quererme a mí y me hayas creado tantas ilusiones, que no estés luchando por tu propia felicidad y que prefieras olvidarte de ésta por no querer hacer sufrir a los demás" – nuevamente, la miró a los ojos – "Te amo, angelito, y quiero que seas feliz"

Sakura bajó su mirada, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bueno con ella, después de lo que le hizo?

- "Eres muy bueno, Kojishi" – recalcó.

Él rió con un poco con diversión, antes de levantar el rostro de su amada, colocando su índice bajo su mentón para conseguirlo.

- "Bueno, creo que no actúe de una manera muy racional en nuestra noche de bodas, y lo siento. En estos días pude pensar las cosas, y supongo que es eso lo que ahora me hace decir todo esto"

- "Estabas en tu derecho. No podrías haber reaccionado de otra manera. Era correcto que descargaras tu rabia en ese momento. No tienes que disculparte" – se apresuró a contestar ella, ya que él no tenía porqué pedirle perdón a ella, si quien había salido herido era él.

Hagiwara sonrió con dulzura, odiando un poquito a Sakura; siempre tan dulce y comprensiva. Se le iba a ser muy difícil olvidarla, ya que sabía que no encontraría a otra mujer como ella.

- "Puede ser" – suspiró un poco – "Pero bueno, tampoco me quería ir sin haber arreglado las cosas"

Abrió sus ojos, extrañada y sorprendida.

- "¿Me estás perdonando?" – se atrevió a preguntar.

- "Perdonarte por completo va a tomar tiempo, pero de apoco sé que entenderé tus razones y lo superaré. Y el que ahora la herida duela y no comprenda casi nada, no me quita el deseo de verte feliz" – confesó, quitando su mirada del rostro de quien seguía siendo, legalmente, su esposa.

La sonrisa que ella mostró tiritaba por las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos; tampoco podía esperar que la perdonara tan rápidamente, y lo entendía, lo comprendía, pero el que tuviera el deseo de hacerlo, la hacía sentir tranquila.

- "Yo también quiero que lo seas, Kojishi. De verdad"

Y sin previo aviso, se levantó del sillón y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello, recibiendo los brazos de Kojishi en su cintura. Ambos sonreían, demostrando el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro. Se separaron y él se encargó con sus pulgares el secar las mejillas de ella, aunque ella no pudiese parar de llorar.

- "Sé que encontrarás a alguien mucho mejor, Kojishi. Y gracias, enserio, por todo"

- "Eso no importa" – otra vez la abrazó, para después susurrar en su oído – "Él también te ama, angelito, no dudes de eso, por favor. Y como te ama, él también sabrá escucharte cada vez que lo necesites. Lucha por conseguir tu felicidad" – y deshizo el abrazo, dejando a Sakura un tanto aturdida. Luego, se dirigió a Shaoran – "Quisiera saber, ¿qué pasó con tu familia? Estás casado, ¿no?"

Eso no le cayó bien, para nada, pues nunca le ha gustado hablar sobre sus temas personales con algún desconocido. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba ahí, expectante por su respuesta, y él se la daría. Negó con la cabeza antes de aclarar con mucha seriedad:

- "Dejé a Meiling hace poco menos de un mes, poco antes de que ustedes se casaran. Firmamos los papeles del divorcio hace unos cuantos días. Ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, sólo mis hijos. Estamos entrando a juicio para conseguir la custodia absoluta"

- "Supo que estabas con Sakura, ¿no?" – preguntó, de nuevo.

¿Qué quería conseguir sabiendo eso? No era de su incumbencia. Aún así, contestó.

- "Sí, pero ya estaba decidido a separarme de ella ese mismo día. Ya no había nada que nos uniera más que nuestros hijos, pero ellos no merecían estar viviendo en la mentira de que yo y Meiling nos queríamos" – agregó, mirando a Sakura al decir eso último, dándole a saber que gracias a ella había abierto los ojos con respecto a ese tema.

- "Ya veo" – dijo Kojishi.

En silencio, se acercó a la mesa de centro que había en la sala, tomando un sobre café que le entregó a Sakura, aún sonriendo.

- "Son los papeles de divorcio. Yo ya los firmé, falta que lo hagas tú. Adentro también está la tarjeta de mi abogado para que se los entregues a él"

Agarró el sobre que se le ofrecía con un semblante triste y angustiado.

- "No hay vuelta atrás, ¿cierto?" – preguntó en un tono que transmitía los mismos sentimientos que habitaban en su rostro.

Volviendo sus labios a la posición normal, Kojishi también cambió su faz a una seria antes de murmurar:

- "No, no la hay"

- "¿Y… alguna posibilidad?" – inquirió nuevamente, titubeante, sin saber que con eso había herido el corazón de Shaoran.

- "No, angelito. Ya te lo dije: no existe alguna posibilidad, no ahora que ya sé toda la verdad" – contestó, acariciando el rostro de ella con dulzura, para después susurrar – "Él te ama. Y tú lo amas a él. No lo dudes y arriésgate"

Sakura volvió a posar su vista en la madera que había bajo sus pies, melancólica.

- "Te quiero, angelito. Se feliz" – manifestó, logrando que ella volviese a verlo a los ojos, con una sutil curvatura en sus labios.

- "Tú también"

Y sonriendo, aunque más ampliamente que ella, se despidió de Sakura con la mirada. Eso era un "adiós", no un "hasta luego", y Sakura lo sabía, y estaba bien, porque sabía que sólo así su amigo podría seguir adelante, pero admitía que lo iba a extrañar, y mucho.

Sin más, Kojishi salió de la sala para después abandonar el departamento. Más tarde, a las 7:00pm, él estaría tomando el avión que lo llevaría a Hong Kong.

Estaban solos.

Ella, dándole la espalda, apretaba aquel sobre para descargar su nerviosismo, y es que sentía la mirada penetrante de Shaoran sobre su cuerpo. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta y encararlo, mucho menos a decir algo, pues la verdad, no sabía qué decirle, estaba algo confundida. El suspiro de él y el sentirlo levantarse del sofá, la puso en alerta.

- "Esas maletas… son tuyas, ¿cierto? Pensabas irte con él" – era más una afirmación que una pregunta, una afirmación que dejaba en claro, a través de su tono lastimoso y doloroso, la herida que había en su corazón.

No recibió una respuesta por varios segundos, sin embargo, el silencio fue suficiente para comprender que sí, ella había considerado el irse con Hagiwara, lejos de él.

- "Kojishi… Kojishi no me lo permitió" – contestó, con la voz entrecortada por la intranquilidad que revolvía todo su cuerpo y que era la causante del tiritar de sus extremidades – "Dijo… dijo que no podía irme con él si estaba ena… enamorada de otra persona" – le explicó, sin saber bien el por qué.

Nuevamente, ambos se quedaron callados. Él, tratando de asimilar la información. Ella, esperando que él hiciese algo al estar imposibilitada por lo descontrolados que estaban sus nervios. Ya hastiado y cansado de toda esta situación y con el mismo timbre de voz de antes, Shaoran confesó para tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión:

- "Te amo, pequeña. No quiero seguir sin ti, te necesito. Lo que dije esa noche en tu otro apartamento no fue cierto, estaba perturbado por todo lo que decías. Pensé que separarme de ti iba a ser lo mejor, o el que permitiera que te casaras con Hagiwara y te fueras con él haría que en verdad fueses feliz, pero cuando supe que te alejaste de mí porque creías que no te amaba, necesité que supieras la verdad. Por eso te seguí al hotel, por eso entré a la habitación. Y con el paso de los días, supe que la única forma para ser feliz, era que estuvieras conmigo"

Sus lágrimas mojaron el sobre café que estaba en sus manos.

**No le hagas caso a tu cabeza que está repleta de inseguridad.**

Eso había dicho él esa noche, y luego de eso, reflexionando, se había dado cuenta de que era cierto. Era insegura, y esa inseguridad, ese miedo a no volver a ser herida le había impedido no creer en Shaoran, en su amor, le había hecho rechazarlo.

Él no se había rendido. No. Él había ido al hotel, había ido a su matrimonio, estaba ahí ahora, con ella, aclarándole las cosas. Recordó lo que le dijo Touya cuando la consolaba un día después de su noche de bodas:

- "_No lo sé, Sakura. No me agrada mucho ese sujeto, pero creo que si ha insistido tanto es por algo. Lo más probable es que aún te ama, tal cual te lo dijo ya. Si fuese en verdad por sexo, ¿no le sería más fácil buscarse a otra?_"

En su corazón, le creía a Shaoran. Pero su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez que posiblemente estaba mintiendo.

Sus brazos la rodearon, acercándola a su cuerpo. El respirar de él en su cuello le hacía cosquillas y provocaba en ella escalofríos. Las manos de él recibieron unas cuantas gotas de esa agua salada, aunque parecía no molestarle.

- "Te amo, pequeña" – repitió, en su oído – "Yo sé que tu corazón cree en mí, y sabes que no soy capaz de hacer algo que no quieras. Te lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir: esperaré todo lo que sea necesario hasta que estés lista, no pienso forzarte a nada… Y supongo que tampoco puedo forzarte a que me creas" – expresó esto último en una gran manifestación de su dolor.

Tomándola de los hombros, hizo que se diese media vuelta para, así, observar su rostro, sus hermosos ojos que tanto adoraba. Hizo lo mismo que Kojishi: secó sus mejillas, y manteniendo sus manos ahí, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, hasta que los rozó. Como ella no se opuso, la besó, como hace tanto tiempo quería hacerlo. Lo más grandioso de todo, es que su Sakura le correspondió. Colocó ahora sus manos en su cintura, para acercarla más, sentirla más, y a ella no le quedó otra que soltar el sobre y dejar que cayera al suelo para después entrelazar sus brazos atrás del fuerte cuello de él, apoyándose en su pecho al creer que desfallecería cuando notó que sus piernas flaqueaban. Era delicioso, adictivo. Ambos se habían extrañado como locos, y ambos querían demostrarle al otro en esa caricia cuanto se amaban.

El beso se cortó por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él con su respirar agitado, y Shaoran sonrió triste.

- "Supongo que esto es un adiós" – se separó de ella, quien lo observó con un semblante atónito – "Como te dije, no voy a forzarte a que me creas. Te quiero, pequeña" – y empezó a marcharse.

Pocos pasos había dado cuando sintió que su mano izquierda era aprisionada, impidiéndole el continuar. Se giró sorprendido, hasta encontrarse con una llorosa Sakura que lo miraba con ruego.

- "No te vayas" – pidió ella – "Te creo, Shaoran"

Oír esas palabras era como haber subido al cielo en menos de un segundo. Riendo como bobo y extremadamente feliz, se acercó a ella para tomarla por su cintura, elevándola y dando dos giros, sonriendo alegre, y ella contestándole con esa misma sonrisa, sin llorar más. La dejó en el suelo y de nuevo la besó, esta vez, regocijándose de alegría. Sakura le respondió de la misma manera, también contenta, porque, por fin, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que las cosas estarían bien, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había sentido.

Cortaron el beso y, nuevamente, ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, esta vez, sonriendo.

- "Te amo, pequeña" – confesó él, acariciando su pelo y, al mismo tiempo, su espalda.

- "Yo también"

Ambos no podían sentirse más felices.

Y minutos después, los papeles que estaban en aquel sobre café tenían la marca de la firma de Sakura, justo al lado de la de Kojishi; ya no existía nada que los atara con otras personas.

Por fin, eran libres de estar juntos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Martes 13 de Enero. Aeropuerto de Londres, Inglaterra. 10:35am.

No sabía bien qué estaba haciendo ahí. En realidad, sí, pero… ¿estaría bien? Dudaba que fuera a conseguir lo que andaba buscando en esas tierras tan lejanas a su natal Japón. Dudaba que fuera a ser bien recibido. Dudaba que todo esto estuviera bien; ella quizás sería feliz si se alejaba de su vida de una vez por todas, no por algo se había ido.

¡No! Su hermana tenía razón en algo: Nakuru tenía derecho a saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso fue lo que ella siempre esperó con tanto anhelo y paciencia, paciencia que él mismo había hecho agotar tras aquella discusión. Nakuru tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que saber que la amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Sólo ahí podría saber qué hacer, sólo en el minuto en que esas palabras salieran por fin y por primera vez de su boca podría vivir tranquilo, pues por lo menos no se habría quedado con los brazos cruzados y habría luchado por lo que quería, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sí, estaba bien. Le diría lo que sentía y… Nakuru sería quien tendría que tomar la decisión, y la aceptaría, ya que si era una negativa, se la tenía bien merecida.

Agarró su pequeña maleta, recordando el día en que su hermana prácticamente lo había obligado a venir a Londres, hace seis días. Su ex esposo, ese tal Hagiwara, había partido hacia China, Hong Kong dos días antes. Se rehusaba a partir y dejarla sola, aun cuando ella se hubiera reconciliado con el tal Li y se le notara muchísimo más feliz y tranquila, y la razón era de peso: Yue Tsukishiro. El maldito sujeto no había vuelto a aparecer, y aunque eso fuese bueno tampoco lo relajaba en absoluto, puesto que seguía suelto y aún tenía la opción de acercarse a su hermana.

¿Qué hacía ahí, entonces? Su "monstruo" lo había obligado. Agradeciéndole infinitamente su protección y cuidado para con ella, le había dicho que no iba a permitir que él abandonase lo que más quería en el mundo, su felicidad por andar cuidándola. Que ya no era una niña y que podía cuidarse por sí misma. Cuando mencionó a Yue, los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se habían mostrado inquietos y algo tristes, y refutó que no se iba a ir de su lado hasta que ese sujeto estuviera encerrado. Pero entonces, ella sonrió y le recordó que ya no estaba sola, que tenía a Shaoran, a Tomoyo y a Eriol. El mocoso estaba en su departamento en ese minuto, y le prometió que la protegería, que no iba a permitir que Tsukishiro se le acercara y que él mismo se encargaría de mandarlo a prisión, que, incluso, en la mañana, había comenzado con los trámites de captura.

Admitía que ese mocoso estaba siendo de ayuda. Entre los dos y desde que su "monstruo" había arreglado las cosas entre ella y su ahora novio, cuidaban de Sakura y no la dejaban sola casi ningún minuto del día. Mientras él estaba trabajando en el hospital por las noches, Li estaba en departamento con Sakura, y mientras el mocoso estaba en la revista, él estaba junto a su hermana. No le gustaba dejarlos solos, era cierto, se le crispaban los nervios, pero era mejor aceptarlo y permitir que durmiera y habitara en su departamento antes que ella estuviera sola, con la posibilidad de que Tsukishiro apareciera para hacerle algo.

Bueno, continuemos.

Sakura le extendió el pasaje que ella misma había comprado para aquel lunes 12 de Enero en la tarde y que lo llevaría hasta el lugar en que estaba su amada, y le susurró que ella nunca podría perdonarse el hecho de que dejara lo que más quisiera por quedarse a su lado para consolarla, que él también tenía que luchar por ser feliz. Lo había convencido con bastante facilidad, pues, la verdad, sí, el venía soñando con tomar ese avión desde el día en que la vio marcharse. Lo quería desde hace tanto.

Quería arreglar todo, y es que la llamada por teléfono no sólo lo había dejado perturbado por haber sido llamado "Spinel" y saber que Caroline Akisuki estaba haciendo de las suyas para casarla con otro hombre, sino que, en contra de sus deseos, no había quedado satisfecho consigo mismo con esa fría y corta disculpa. Necesita más. Necesitaba de ella para estar completo. Necesitaba que estuviera ella, su Nakuru, a su lado para sentir que había hecho las cosas bien y de que el futuro también lo estaría. Quería a Nakuru Akisuki a su lado y esta vez, haría las cosas de la manera correcta: lucharía por ella.

Tomó el primer taxi que se le cruzó a las afueras del aeropuerto, y utilizando su fantástico inglés tras años de vivir allí, le nombró al taxista la dirección de su antiguo departamento que no había querido vender por si decidía volver por cualquier circunstancia, aunque no esperaba que fuera una como ésta. Treinta minutos y ya estaba frente al cómodo edificio. Le pagó al taxista y bajó su maleta. Subió por el ascensor que le traía tantos recuerdos no tan lejanos y, más tarde, entró a ese hogar que había abandonado hace más de tres meses. Dejó la maleta en la sala y suspiró.

- "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" – susurró angustiado.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

11:16am. Tokio, Japón. Tribunales.

Aquel seco sonido que retumbó por toda la sala dio por terminado aquel proceso. Listo, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer. La mayoría de los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, menos dos personas, y nadie parecía darse cuenta de los sentimientos que los embargaban a ambos.

Dios, había perdido. ¡Había perdido el juicio!

Una palmada en su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y mirando a su derecha se encontró con su abogado que estaba de pie y lo observaba con un semblante de perdón.

- "Lo siento, pero sabes que las leyes le dan más prioridad a la madre" – dijo antes de tomar el maletín que había sobre el escritorio frente a ellos y así marcharse.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras suspiraba agotado y derrotado.

Sí, lo sabía, sabía que ganar aquel juicio no iba a ser fácil. Sabía que la madre solía conseguir la plena custodia, logrando que los hijos se quedasen con ella. En cambio, el padre sólo conseguía pasar los fines de semana con ellos y un par de festividades. Era cierto, no iba a dejar de verlos, y la decisión del juez prácticamente obligaba a la mamá a permitirle hacerlo, pero ya no tenerlos todos los días a su lado era una tortura, pues los extrañaba demasiado. Extrañaba los abrazos de Aiko apenas pisaba un pie en su casa, como también extrañaba la concentración y seriedad de Ryuu mientras jugaba. Los quería con él, todos los días, como antes, y en un momento tuvo la esperanza de que sería así. Pero ya estaba decidido: Meiling se quedaría con ellos.

Suspiró nuevamente y fue, ahora, su turno de pararse del asiento. Mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a largarse, pudo ver a su ex mujer, aún sentada en su lugar, con su mirada rubí perdida en algún lugar lejano y su semblante angustiado.

Se sentía culpable de cierta forma por hacerla sentir todo ese dolor… pero no se arrepentía. Ahora que había arreglado las cosas con su ex amante —ahora novia oficial—, estaba feliz, tranquilo. Además, no era su culpa que Meiling hubiese basado su matrimonio en aquel enorme engaño, profesándole amor cuando lo único que le había interesado era su dinero, quedando embarazada a propósito para atarlo a su lado, logrando que él se decepcionara, desenamorara de ella al enterarse.

Quitó su mirada de esa imagen para encontrarse con _ella_, con su amada Sakura, de pie y esperándolo con sus ojos relucientes de preocupación, aquella mujer que amaba con locura y que lo había acompañado en cada momento de ese juicio. Le regaló una ligera sonrisa para que desapareciera esa angustia, aunque falló. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- "No me mires así. No es el fin del mundo" – le susurró con tal de que se calmara, sin parar de sonreír, aun cuando incluso a él le fuese difícil mantener esa sonrisa.

- "Sé cuánto querías ganar el juicio, Shaoran, cuánto quieres tener a tus hijos contigo. Lamento que no fuese así" – explicó intranquila, mientras agachaba el rostro.

Sintió la mano tibia de su novio bajo su barbilla y cómo éste conseguía que lo mirara directamente a sus ojos ámbares. ¡Dios, cómo amaba esos ojos, cómo adoraba esa sonrisa!

- "No te preocupes, pequeña. Esto no significa que no vuelva a verlos" – y la besó.

Sakura correspondió gustosa, y así sus bocas se fundieron en una agradable danza de la que eran prácticamente adictos, dependientes. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, porque un carraspeo tras la espalda de ella los hizo separarse. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas algo sorprendida y avergonzada al darse la vuelta y notar la presencia de esa mujer de cabello chocolate hasta los hombros y mirada color café, con rasgos muy similares a los de Shaoran, junto a aquella niña de siete años y ojos rubís, y un pequeño casi idéntico a su novio en los brazos de la adulta; reconocía a esos retoños: eran los hijos de Shaoran. Se sintió algo culpable al ver que la faz de Aiko era fría, algo deprimida y a la vez confundida, mientras que la de aquella mujer era de cierto reproche.

Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Shaoran decidió cortar el silencio.

- "Gracias por cuidarlos, Shiefa"

- "No importa, no me molesta" – contestó la mujer con algo de frialdad, la misma con la que miró, luego, a Sakura, haciéndola estremecer – "Gusto en conocerte. Supongo que tú eres la amante de mi hermano, ¿me equivoco?" – agregó con sarcasmo.

Volvió a concentrarse en el suelo, un poco triste. Bueno, estaba claro que no iba a tener un buen recibimiento por parte de la familia Li, en realidad. Siempre iba a ser la intrusa en el matrimonio de Meiling con Shaoran.

- "Shiefa" – la llamó Shaoran con advertencia.

- "¿Qué? Es la verdad" – se defendió su hermana, algo enfadada – "Y Aiko ya lo sabe. Tú mismo le estás dando todo un espectáculo"

La niña se alejó de los adultos corriendo, en dirección a su madre que se había levantado y acercado a ellos. La abrazó con fuerza por las piernas y enterrando su rostro en el estómago de ella, aceptando los brazos de Meiling que la rodearon de vuelta, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

- "Vamos a casa" – murmuró con un deje de dolor. Luego, asombrando a su ex esposo, lo miró a los ojos, con el ceño algo fruncido, y con un tono de voz neutral dijo – "Puedes ir a recogerlos el viernes a la escuela para llevártelos, si así quieres, e ir a dejarlos el lunes en la mañana, ¿te parece?"

Shaoran asintió, borrando su rostro extrañado; entendía que aquel era el merecido trato que podía recibir de Meiling, pero le sorprendía que ya tuviese el valor para verlo a la cara e intercambiar palabras.

- "Eso si, tendremos que usar ese método después de que arregle ciertos asuntos" – agregó él, algo que sólo Sakura, de todos los presentes, logró entender: se refería a la búsqueda y ansiada captura de Yue Tsukishiro.

Meiling asintió con la cabeza sin tener ganas de indagar sobre esos "asuntos" —no quería enterarse de algo que pudiese herir aún más a su roto corazón—, y comenzó a irse, con Shiefa a su lado y sus hijos al frente. Sin embargo, aún no salía de la sala cuando fue detenida por un grito de Sakura, quien tras un gran debate en su interior se había atrevido a hablar:

- "¡Espere!" – pidió con ruego.

La ex esposa de Shaoran frunció su entrecejo apenas la oyó, deteniendo su andar, algo molesta. Segundos más tarde, decidió girarse para observarla y escucharla, sin saber bien en realidad qué estaba haciendo; ¿no era esa mujer la desvergonzada que había tenido el descaro de enamorar a su esposo y hacer que se separara de ella? Sí, lo era. ¿Por qué la escuchaba, entonces?

- "¿Podemos hablar?" – preguntó, desconcertando a todos los presentes.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Meiling, quien, insegura, trataba seguir a su orgullo que le impedía aceptar esa petición. Mas, algo le decía que sería bueno. Nuevamente y tras un par de minutos tratando de tomar una decisión, sin comprender la razón para hacerlo, respondió secamente:

- "Está bien"

Todos los demás adultos se sorprendieron. En verdad no se lo esperaban.

- "¡Pero Meiling!" – elevó la voz la hermana de Shaoran, y en un susurro le dijo a la aludida – "No puedes, es la _amante_ de tu marido. No merece…"

- "_Ex_ marido, Shiefa" – le corrigió, con la voz algo entrecortada al recordarlo – "Déjame, creo saber lo que hago"

- "P-Pero ella no merece…"

- "Tranquila, ¿si?" – volvió a interrumpirla, mirándola a los ojos, pidiendo que confiase en ella, que estaría bien – "Muchas gracias por todo, Shiefa" – y le sonrió con agradecimiento.

Shiefa le sonrió de vuelta, porque había leído su mirada y entendía que no se refería a la preocupación que sentía en ese mismo minuto, sino el apoyo que le había mostrado todo el tiempo, no sólo con su ruptura, sino también con cuidar a sus hijos, con estar ahí para ella siempre, desde que conoció y se hizo novia de su hermano menor.

- "No comprendo tus razones, pero no conseguiré hacerte cambiar opinión, ¿cierto?" – se aseguró, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

- "No" – su sonrisa se hizo más larga, con un toque de diversión.

Después de suspirar, Shiefa agregó:

- "Siempre has sido una cabezota"

Y luego de observarse con complicidad, su _ex_ cuñada se despidió de ella con un abrazo de apoyo, un seco "adiós" a Sakura, con una mirada de reproche dirigida a su hermano y besos colocados en las mejillas de sus sobrinos.

Poco tiempo después, ambas estaban sentadas en una banca en un parque cercano, mientras Shaoran vigilaba a sus hijos jugar de cerca, sin perder ningún detalle de las dos mujeres, lanzando cortos y preocupados vistazos para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

Sakura jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. La verdad, había dicho eso en un loco impulso, así que no tenía un discurso muy elaborado que digamos. El ceño fruncido de su acompañante que enseñaba nada más que indiferencia y algo de impaciencia, la alteraban. Improvisando, cortó el silencio.

- "Y-Yo… Lo siento, enserio"

No recibió contestación alguna, ni siquiera alguna mirada por parte de Meiling, o algo. ¡Nada!

- "Cuando conocí a Shaoran, incluso cuando supe que estaba enamorada de él…" – titubeó, casi histérica – "Nunca pensé que las cosas iban a terminar así, mucho menos que él terminaría separándose de usted. Yo…"

- "Shaoran dejó de amarme mucho antes de que tú aparecieras, no lo niego" – la interrumpió, seria, muy seria – "Pero estábamos tratando de arreglar nuestro matrimonio en ese tiempo" – posó sus fríos ojos sobre ella – "Supongo que tus coqueteos dieron resultado"

Ahora fue Sakura quien arrugó un poco su entrecejo; esa mujer estaba tratando de insultarla.

- "Yo nunca le coqueteé a Shaoran" – contestó de inmediato, tratando de que no transmitir sus sentimientos de enojo ante sus palabras, aunque sin conseguirlo.

- "Oh, por favor" – exclamó Meiling, perdiendo la paciencia – "Deja esas tonterías para otra estúpida. Claramente le coqueteaste, Kinomoto, tuviste que hacerlo para que él decidiera fijarse en ti"

- "Shaoran y yo nos hicimos amigos. Fue todo lo que pasó antes de que comenzáramos a estar juntos" – Sakura también estaba sintiendo rabia – "Es cierto que tener un romance a espaldas de nuestras parejas no es lo correcto y sólo causa dolor a los involucrados. Pero usted me está tratando de una cualquiera y eso no lo voy a permitir"

- "Escúchame, Kinomoto, y escúchame bien: no sé qué diablos hiciste para que Shaoran se enamorara de ti, pero tu papel de niña indefensa no me lo banco, así de sencillo" – contraatacó, viéndola directamente a los ojos con odio – "Llegaste a nuestras vidas exclusivamente a desarmarlas, tanto la mía como la de mis hijos. No te hagas la buena conmigo, porque ambas sabemos que tú sí tenías aunque fuese una idea de lo que podría pasar al meterte con mi esposo, y aún así seguiste con él"

Apretó sus puños para descargar su cólera, impidiendo que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, cortando el contacto visual con esa mujer que, más que una humana, parecía una víbora con sus palabras venenosas. Está bien, sí tuvo una idea, indudablemente, pero nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así.

- "Shaoran y yo nos amamos…"

- "Estábamos arreglando nuestro matrimonio, Kinomoto" – recordó, sin dejarla continuar – "Lo estábamos haciendo por el bien de nuestra familia, de nuestros hijos, y… ¡Diablos! ¡Apareciste en el camino! ¡Lograste tu cometido, Kinomoto, lo lograste! ¡Destruiste mi familia, mi corazón sin compasión alguna!"

- "No es… no es mi culpa" – tartamudeó Sakura, sin creer mucho en esas palabras, en realidad – "Usted basó su matrimonio en mentiras"

Meiling comenzó a reír con desgana.

- "Claro. Sí. La culpa es mía, ¿cierto? Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Yo tengo la culpa de que Shaoran se revolcara contigo a mis espaldas, ¿cierto? De que haya decidido no tratar de arreglar las cosas. Yo soy la culpable de todo, sí, claro" – agregó con sarcasmo y tristeza a la vez – "No es mi culpa, Kinomoto. Hice mal, lo reconozco. Hice mal al casarme con Shaoran por su dinero, pero no hice mal al continuar con él, porque logró enamorarme, Kinomoto, y por eso no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Si mi matrimonio duró siete años fue porque nos amábamos, porque yo lo amo y porque él me amaba a mí. Tú sólo eres una maldita intrusa que no estaba incluida en la fotografía, pero que consiguió romperla"

Sakura pudo darse cuenta por el tono de voz que usó al decir eso último, que ya no era sólo ella quien luchaba contra el llanto, también Meiling hacía lo mismo. Con su vista puesta en la imagen de su ex esposo jugando y riendo con sus retoños, Meiling hacía lo que podía para no desistir a esa lucha y mostrarse vulnerable ante esa mujer que, con su presencia inesperada, había acabado con sus sueños, con su corazón.

- "Tú no entiendes nada, Kinomoto. No sabes cómo me siento. No entiendes"

Sí, tal vez no entendía, tal vez no sabía. Podía imaginárselo, pues a ella también le habían roto el corazón, también la habían decepcionado trágicamente, y sí, quizás aquello no era suficiente para entender los sentimientos de la ex esposa de su novio por completo. Sin embargo, ella no tenía derecho a tratarla así. ¡Diablos! ¡Quería arreglar las cosas, no empeorarlas!

- "¿Ves eso? ¿Ves lo que hay ahí?" – preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a Shaoran jugando con sus dos hijos.

Se fijó en lo que se le era indicado con un semblante algo confundido.

- "Tú no cabes ahí, Kinomoto, no cabes en esa fotografía; yo sí"

Abrió sus ojos verdes con aturdimiento y tristeza a la vez. Porque sí, ella tenía razón, ella no cabía ahí, no pertenecía. Pero estar al lado de Shaoran era lo que más deseaba en la vida y ella no venía a reemplazar a nadie.

- "No la vengo a reemplazar, no es mi intención. Sólo quiero ser feliz con la persona que quiero. Quiero estar con él, con Shaoran y demostrarle cada día que lo amo" – manifestó sus sentimientos, decidida, segura.

Meiling no objetó, no contestó, no contraatacó. Silenciosa, siguió observando a su ex marido, concentrada profundamente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Sakura también se quedó viendo a su novio, con sus ojos brillando con el típico brillo que aparecía en ellos cada vez que lo miraba a él, mientras una sutil sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, una sonrisa de alegría y que dejaba expuesto todo el sentimiento de cariño, de amor que había dentro de ella por ese hombre.

Sintiéndose observado, Shaoran detuvo su juego con Aiko por unos segundos para fijar su mirada en las dos mujeres, concretamente, en Sakura. Le sonrió de vuelta con los mismos sentimientos que ella expresaba hacia él, para después levantar la mano y saludarla, en señal de apoyo y así continuar jugando con su hija. Y ambas sabían lo que significaba, porque ambas lo conocían muy bien.

Entristecida, Meiling corrió el rostro… Pues él, Shaoran, la persona que más amaba… ya no la veía a ella de esa manera. No, ya no. Ahora transmitía amor con sus ojos sólo cuando estaba esa chiquilla. Sólo era a esa chiquilla.

- "Yo no quiero que haya resentimientos" – dijo la oji-verde, irrumpiendo en los tristes pensamientos de su acompañante.

- "No me interesa tu amistad. No quiero nada de ti"

Nuevamente apretó los puños, molesta por la testarudez de Meiling. Pero, luego, soltando un suspiro, comprendió que no podía recriminarla por eso. Ella también había sido bien terca con Shaoran, ¿no?

- "Insisto: lo siento, lo siento muchísimo" – repitió Sakura, mirando a la cara a Meiling, con su ceño levemente fruncido, pues estaba decidida – "Perdóneme por mi parte de la culpa, pues no es toda mía. Todos aquí contribuimos a que esto terminara así. Todos. Incluida usted por haberse casado con Shaoran sin amarlo, y yo por no haber manejado la situación como correspondía. Sin embargo, enamorarme de él no es mi culpa, y que él se enamorara de mí tampoco, ya que los sentimientos son imposibles de controlar y usted lo sabe. Es cierto, quizás nunca logre estar en esa fotografía, quizás no pertenezco ahí, no tengo un lugar. Pero yo no vengo a reemplazar, yo vengo a estar al lado de la persona que amo. Yo no vengo a quitarle a su familia; sus hijos son sus hijos, sólo espero que algún día me acepten como la mujer que puede hacer feliz a su padre, como la mujer que ama y adora a su padre. No quiero rencores entre nosotras, y si es posible una amistad, bienvenida sea. Aunque veo que no podrá ser así"

Se levantó de la banca, limpiándose sus pantalones de inexistentes manchas, apretándose más a su abrigo cuando la brisa invernal se coló y la hizo estremecerse, todo esto mientras era vigilada por Meiling.

- "Tú nunca podrás hacerlo feliz. No lo conoces como yo lo conozco" – atacó en un ataque de furia.

Sakura sólo sonrió, aturdiéndola.

- "Amo a Shaoran, y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerlo feliz. Sé que puedo, porque él me ama de vuelta. Y si las cosas no se dan así, pues bien, lo aceptaré aunque me duela, ya que, como lo amo, sólo quiero que encuentre la felicidad, aun si no es a mi lado. Yo seré feliz mientras él lo sea. Dicen que esa es la mayor demostración de amor" – expresó con mucha dulzura, antes de comenzar a marcharse. Pero había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se giró y le dijo – "Espero que usted también pueda ser feliz" – y se alejó, se alejó de ella para acercarse a su novio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Él la recibió gustoso, depositando un rápido pero cariñoso beso en sus labios para después rodear su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y así darse calor mutuamente.

- "¿Todo bien?" – preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Sakura alargó su sonrisa como respuesta, y él entendió el mensaje: las cosas no salieron como quería pero ella estaba bien.

Sin perderse ni un detalle de esa muestra de amor, Meiling, otra vez, luchaba contra las lágrimas, aunque éstas parecían estar ganando la batalla, pues varias de ellas, rebeldemente, habían bajado por sus mejillas sin su permiso. Se secó el par que lloró, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para detener las que venían después de esas.

Maldita Kinomoto. Esas últimas palabras le habían llegado.

**Como lo amo, sólo quiero que encuentre la felicidad, aun si no es a mi lado.**

Ella lo amaba. Amaba a Shaoran con locura, con desesperación.

**Dicen que esa es la mayor demostración de amor.**

Lo amaba, pero lo quería a _su_ lado, no al lado de Kinomoto. Y si se quedaba al lado de ella, entonces no podía desearle más que desgracia. ¿Acaso no lo amaba en verdad si deseaba eso? ¿Acaso era egoísta? Pero, ¿ellos no fueron egoístas acaso? ¿Shaoran no fue egoísta al jugar con sus sentimientos? Sí, sí lo fue. Le prometió, una y mil veces, que no se iban a separar, que lucharían por sacar adelante su quebrado matrimonio, mientras que, a sus espaldas, aprovechaba para expresarle todo su amor a Kinomoto.

Sí, lo sabía, y es que Shaoran era tan obvio: él amaba a esa chiquilla, la amaba demasiado. Había que mirarlos tan sólo un segundo estando juntos y uno podía sentir y ver que el amor de ellos era verdadero, mutuo, especial.

¿Dónde quedaba ella? No lo tenía claro. Mentira… Ella… ella quedaba en los recuerdos de Shaoran. Ella sólo sería, de ahora en adelante, la madre de sus hijos. Ya no sería la persona que lo hiciera suspirar, la persona que lo llevara a las nubes, la persona a la que quería ver junto a él cuando se despertara, la persona a la que le quería hacer el amor por las noches, la persona que causase ese brillo tan maravilloso en sus ojos. Ya no. Ya no más.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora, sin Shaoran? ¿Tenía, acaso, que dejarlo ir, permitir que fuese feliz?

Hay un dicho, ¿no? "Si lo amas, déjalo ir". ¿Cómo diablos iba a dejarlo ir si lo necesitaba tanto? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que fuese feliz si para eso tenía que decirle adiós y, al mismo tiempo, arrancarse un pedazo de su corazón?

Dolía, dolía mucho. Y costaba, costaba demasiado.

- "No queda otra opción, ¿verdad?" – susurró, sabiendo quién se encontraba frente a ella, a pesar de que estuviese viendo el suelo, porque podía reconocer su olor en cualquier parte.

- "Lo siento, Meiling" – contestó Shaoran, arrepentido de verdad – "Pero la amo. Ojalá no hubiese terminado así"

Levantó el rostro para enfrentarse a la mirada ámbar, enseñando sus ojos rubíes vidriosos por las lágrimas que no paraba de liberar de ellos. Él la miraba con sincera disculpa, pero para ella, eso sólo era lástima.

- "Ojalá no hubiese terminado así" – repitió las palabras de él, con tristeza – "Hablas de cómo terminó todo, no del hecho de haberte enamorado de ella. No te arrepientes de eso, ¿cierto?"

Con tristeza y culpabilidad, él negó con la cabeza, provocando más daño en el poco corazón que quedaba de la madre de Aiko.

- "La amo. Soy feliz a su lado"

Deshizo el contacto visual ante esas palabras. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y coraje, formando fuertes puños. Cerró sus ojos con la misma intensidad, entretanto sus dientes chocaron unos con otros siendo apretujados de la misma forma. Quería evitar echarse a llorar como una perdedora frente a él y así darle el gusto de verla destruida. Se secó las mejillas con la manga de su abrigo, rápidamente, y con un _enorme_ esfuerzo esbozó una quebrada sonrisa.

- "E-Entiendo" – tartamudeó por culpa del nudo en su garganta – "¿Me amaste de verdad alguna vez?" – inquirió luego de unos segundos de silencio, desesperada, pues en verdad necesitaba saber la respuesta.

Shaoran suspiró, demostrando su nerviosismo e intranquilidad.

- "Te quise muchísimo, Meiling, y aún te quiero, pero…"

- "Pero es diferente a lo que sientes por Kinomoto. A ella… a ella la amas de verdad" – completó con angustia, regresando su vista a su regazo, sin recibir alguna aclaración por parte de él, por lo tanto, era cierto – "Y yo te decepcioné cuando supiste que me casé contigo por tu dinero"

Frunció su entrecejo, aun cuando su rostro manifestaba sus sentimientos de tristeza ante toda esa situación; en verdad no quería herir a Meiling, pero tampoco podía mentirle.

- "No queda otra opción, ¿verdad?" – volvió a murmurar, más para sí que para Shaoran. Y haciendo un último esfuerzo, dijo las palabras que más le había costado decir en la vida mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos – "Se feliz con ella, ¿si? Se feliz… por los dos, ¿bueno?" – de nuevo, mostró esa sonrisa quebrada que, aunque intentaba mostrar alegría, no habitaba más que la angustia y dolor.

En un impulso al no soportar verla más de esa forma, se agachó y arrodilló frente a su ex esposa para después rodearla con sus brazos y permitir que apoyara su frente en su hombro, luego de que ella saliera de la sorpresa. Después de percatarse que ese abrazo, aun cuando fuesen los mismos brazos, el mismo olor, el mismo Shaoran, ya no emanaba el mismo cariño, el mismo deseo de protección de antes, botó más lágrimas. Esos abrazos especiales ya no eran para ella, ahora eran para Kinomoto.

- "No. Por los dos, no, Meiling. Tú ya encontrarás tu propia felicidad" – susurró en su oído.

Se aferró a él unos segundos más, derramando lágrimas sin cesar. Él fue quien se separó de ella, quien secó sus inagotables lágrimas a pesar de que fuese inútil, quien le sonrió con cariño y disculpa, quien se levantó y se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, quien la dejó a solas en la banca del parque.

Y lloro y siguió llorando.

Porque Shaoran se equivocaba en algo: era necesario que él fuese feliz. Ya que, quizás… tal vez… en verdad… Si ponía su orgullo a un lado, ella sí le deseaba la felicidad a Shaoran.

**Yo seré feliz mientras él lo sea.**

No estaba segura de eso, posiblemente con el tiempo lo estaría, y es que ella necesitaba a Shaoran, lo necesitaba a su lado. Pero si él era feliz con Kinomoto… no podía amarrarlo a su lado tan egoístamente. Sí. Era cierto. Si él era feliz, entonces ella también.

- "Se feliz, Shaoran" – musitó al aire luego de secarse la cara, con la misma sonrisa triste en sus labios, esta vez, menos quebradiza y con un poco más de alegría, observando cómo el aludido abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda, vigilando a sus hijos que jugaban tranquilamente.

El invierno y el viento helado serían testigos. Testigos de que, por fin, Meiling decidía borrar rencores, desistir en su esfuerzo para tener a Shaoran a su lado y dejar que éste fuera feliz, ya que "la felicidad de él era la suya también".

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

12:23pm. Londres, Inglaterra. Mansión Akisuki.

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero era eso lo que tenía que hacer, ¿no? Enfrentarla. Y para enfrentarla, tenía que ir a verla, ¿cierto? Y el mejor lugar para empezar a buscarla era su casa, ¿verdad? Todas esas respuestas eran un indudable "sí", por lo tanto… tenía que hacerlo. ¡Debía dejar el miedo de una vez por todas! ¡No podía ser un cobarde por toda su vida!

Con eso último en su cabeza, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez, apretó el timbre de la mansión. Sintió las cámaras de seguridad posándose frente a él, pero no se permitió mostrarse tímido o nervioso. Estaba preparado para lo que vendría: una furiosa Caroline Akisuki, y estaba preparado para quitarla de su camino y así hablar con Nakuru de una vez por todas.

Una voz suave y alegre proveniente de la bocina del timbre, lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

- "Residencia Akisuki" – dijo la voz en un perfecto inglés, y él supuso que era una de las tantas sirvientas.

- "Soy Touya Kinomoto. Vengo a hablar con Nakuru" – contestó serio, fingiendo una seguridad que no había en un cien por ciento en su interior.  
- "Ah… pues…" – dudó la voz – "Espere un segundo" – y cortó la comunicación.

Un segundo no fue lo que esperó, al contrario, la sirvienta se demoró varios minutos en apretar el botoncito que había a un lado del teléfono con el que se comunicaba con él para abrir la enorme reja que le impedía entrar. Cuando ésta se quitó de su camino, caminó con una aparente tranquilidad y confianza. Este camino no se lo sabía de memoria, la verdad. Sólo había pisado esa mansión una o dos veces en su vida, pues en su instancia en Inglaterra, era Nakuru quien iba a su apartamento, no él a su casa. Subió los escalones blancos y la puerta de madera se abrió justo en el minuto en que se posó frente a ella. Una sirvienta que parecía una adolescente lo recibió, le pidió su abrigo y luego le indicó el camino hasta el gran salón. Con los nervios de punta, repasando el discurso que había preparado antes de hacer todo ese viaje en su cabeza, con el pulso acelerado y un nudo en la garganta, entró a donde se le pidió que esperara. Los segundos parecían un infierno, una torturante eternidad. Pero la persona que entró a la sala, no fue quien esperó.

Ahí estaba, una furiosa y amargada Caroline Akisuki observándolo con odio y despecho, casi como si se tratara de un pobre diablo. Frunció su entrecejo y no se permitió intimidar por la mirada de esa mujer que, aunque le ganase en edad y quizás por eso mereciese su respeto, no era más que una maldita víbora. El silencio reinó por un par de minutos, en donde una batalla de miradas se formó entre ellos dos. Fue Caroline quien rompió el contacto visual ante la determinación de él y quien acabó con el silencio.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó fría, entretanto se sentaba en uno de los sillones – "Creo haber sido bien explícita contigo la vez que pisaste este lugar: no te acerques a Nakuru, no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella"

- "Sólo Nakuru puede decidir eso, no usted" – contestó molesto y aún de pie, en inglés, impidiendo que esas palabras le afectaran tras pensar en la cachetada que le había dado en Japón.

- "Estás muy equivocado si crees que ella te elegiría ahora" – sonrió con burla para después continuar – "No después de todo lo que le has hecho"

Arrugó aún más su ceño ante esas palabras, esa sonrisa y esos ojos celestes reprochadores de su error. Sí, se había equivocado, pero estaba ya completamente dispuesto a arreglar ese asunto, y esa mujer no lo iba a impedir por sus estúpidos caprichos.

- "Mis problemas con Nakuru son entre ella y yo, no le incumben a usted"

La sola presencia de la madre de Nakuru lo hacía molestarse, y sus palabras sólo aumentaban esa rabia, porque lo hacían dudar, le hacían sentir inseguridad, sin embargo, no, no lo iba a permitir. Él iba a pedirle perdón a la mujer que amaba, le diría sus sentimientos y todo estaría bien, sí, además, ¿cuándo él se había dejado llevar por comentarios como esos? ¡Nunca!

- "Por supuesto que me incumben, Kinomoto. Estamos hablando de _mi_ hija, y sus problemas son mis problemas también. Tú sólo has jugado con ella y la has tratado como basura. No lo vas a seguir haciendo, no mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo. No te vuelvas a acercar a ella" – le ordenó, empezando a perder la paciencia con ese sujeto.

- "Yo amo a su hija, y la tendré a mi lado pues ella también me ama a mí, y ni usted ni nadie va a poder impedir eso, así que váyase acostumbrando a la idea, _suegrita_" – esa última palabra la dijo con ironía, victoria y odio, puesto que incluso a él le hacía sentirse enfermo la mera idea de tener a Caroline Akisuki como su suegra; ¡la odiaba! ¡Odiaba a esa maldita mujer!

Para su sorpresa, Caroline se largó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- "Oh, por favor, Kinomoto" – murmuró cuando las risas habían parado y había vuelto a su compostura de siempre – "¿Tú de verdad crees que Nakuru te sigue amando? ¿Tú de verdad crees que te está esperando con los brazos abiertos?"

Bien, eso había roto cualquier esperanza que había tenido hasta ese instante. En su interior, sí, creía que Nakuru lo estaba esperando y lo seguía amando.

- "Oh, por Dios, no puedo creer que lo hicieras" – se burló sin piedad, y aguantando las risas, confesó – "Eres bastante iluso, Kinomoto, no creí que lo fueras. Pero para quitarte todas esas ilusiones, te diré la verdad: Nakuru se _casó_, el recién pasado sábado, para tu información"

¿Qué? ¿Se… _casó_? ¿Nakuru, su Nakuru, se había casado? Pe-Pero… no, no podía ser.

- "En un principio se rehusó por todos los medios. Hizo todo un escándalo cuando había invitados muy importantes aquí, en esta casa, incluso se fue a vivir sola con tal de escapar del compromiso. No sé cómo, no ha querido decírmelo ninguno de los dos, pero Spinel Sunada, su actual esposo y el prometido que yo le elegí, terminó convenciéndola y llevándola al altar el sábado" – sonrió triunfante y casi con malicia, sabiendo que cada palabra que decía hería el poco corazón que quedaba de Touya.

¿Sunada? ¿Spinel Sunada? ¡Ese… ese desgraciado! ¡¿Él se había casado con Nakuru?! ¡Pe-Pero… no! ¡Se negaba a creerlo! ¡Él mismo había escuchado de los labios de Nakuru que no pensaba casarse con ese desgraciado! ¡Nakuru sonaba demasiado decidida! ¡No podía ser verdad!

Sin embargo, el semblante de Caroline le decía lo contrario.

¿La había… perdido?

_Hace mucho que lo hiciste, idiota._

No, no, ¡no! ¡Esto era absurdo! ¡Era ilógico! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Tenía muchas cosas que decirle! ¡Tal vez, si lo escuchaba, recapacitaría!

_¿Y correría a tus brazos? ¡Oh, por favor!  
Ya lo escuchaste: se casó, déjala ahora vivir tranquila._

Me niego.

Sí, se rehusaba, se rehusaba a abandonarla cuando había llegado tan lejos para intentar conversar con ella. Quería que lo escuchara, ya sea casada o soltera, necesitaba que escuchara el "te amo" que tan guardado tenía en su corazón y que tanto luchaba por ser liberado por sus labios. _Tenía_ que escucharlo. Ella lo amaba, lo sabía, y aun cuando lo que decía Caroline fuese verdad, lucharía por ella, porque sabía que no amaba a Sunada, que él sólo se aprovechó de que Nakuru estaba sola y sin él para quedársela. Lo iba a hacer, aún cuando esa mujer intentara interponerse en su camino.

Borró su sorprendido semblante y se mostró serio.

- "No me interesa, aun así haré que Nakuru escuche lo que tengo que decirle, y como ya le advertí, ni usted ni nadie lo impedirá" – masculló irritado.

Salió de la sala y se encaminó a las escaleras, con el corazón apretado y su respirar entrecortado.

- "¡Nakuru!" – gritó desesperado, creyendo y deseando que ella bajara – "¡Nakuru!"

Subió un par de escalones, pero la presencia de Caroline y sus frías palabras, lograron detenerlo.

- "No está aquí, Kinomoto. Entiéndelo de una buena vez: ella se fue, se casó y no volverá. Ahora vive con su esposo, ¿y sabes? Es feliz" – dijo, elevando su tono de voz para hacerle detener sus gritos y su subida a la segunda plata de la mansión.

Las palabras "no está aquí" fueron las que hicieron parar su caminar, pero no así su determinación de hablar con ella y aclararle todo, pues sabía que la madre de su amada estaba mintiendo, que ella no era feliz; aún mantenía esa esperanza.

Se quedó observando la nada unos segundos, aún con su arrogado entrecejo. Bajó las escaleras y, ante una sonrisa victoriosa y casi malévola de Caroline Akisuki, y tras una mirada fría y casi asesina por parte de él a la mujer, se marchó de esa mansión sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo, sin creer su mala suerte o, mejor dicho, sin creer lo idiota que había sido al demorarse tanto en ir a buscarla. Se sentó en la escalinata blanca y que llevaba al interior de la casa, y suspiró enfadado, deseando que esa furia y deseos de ahorcar a la progenitora de Nakuru desapareciese con ese aire liberado en un solo segundo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Aun si Caroline le mintió acerca de que Nakuru no estaba en casa, sabía que ella no le permitiría entrar a verla. ¿Tendría que usar la fuerza, o era mejor creer que no estaba y buscarla? Pero, ¿por dónde comenzaría?

Estuvo ahí sentado un par de minutos hasta que la puerta de la mansión se abrió con cautela. No fue hasta que una sombra tapara el sol que le llegaba de lleno que se percató de la presencia de alguien a su lado. Apunto de lanzar maldiciones llenas de ira contra Caroline, la persona que creía que estaba junto a él, giró su rostro a su derecha. Y todas esas palabras quedaron esperando en su interior, pues esos ojos celestes y ese cabello canoso no pertenecían a esa odiosa mujer, sino a una anciana que lo veía con duda pero a la vez comprensión en su semblante y su ligera sonrisa. No sabía de quién se trataba, aunque el traje de sirvienta le aseguró que trabaja bajo las órdenes de Caroline Akisuki. Frunció su ceño, extrañado de tener a esa señora junto a él.

La nana Jasmine suspiró y se sentó también en la escalera, a su lado, comprendiendo que Touya no sabía quién era.

- "Es cierto que mi niña Nakuru ya no vive aquí, joven Touya" – comenzó a decir esa anciana.

¿Joven Touya? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? No recordaba a esa sirvienta, la verdad.

- "Pero es mentira lo que dijo la señora: no está casada"

¿Qué? ¿No estaba casada?

Su faz mostró una sorpresa incalculable, y unas indescriptibles alegría y esperanza hicieron brillar sus oscuros ojos.

¿No estaba casada? ¿Su Nakuru _no_ estaba casada? ¡No podía ser! ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan contento y aliviado en ese minuto!

- "Vive sola. Se fue porque no soportaba que su madre siguiera controlando su vida y la obligara a casarse con ese tal Spinel Sunada. Y es comprensible. Ella aún lo ama a usted" – agregó Jasmine, bastante seria.

Su felicidad, en ese momento, era enorme. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ella aún mantenía ese sentimiento! Se sintió dichoso, feliz, afortunado, ansioso. Una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras la nana lo observaba de reojo, sin perder ningún rincón de su reacción.

- "¿Sabe dónde se encuentra ahora?" – inquirió, esperanzado y ansioso por su respuesta.

Su acompañante asintió, llenando su corazón de una enorme alegría y euforia.

- "¿La ama?" – le tocó a ella preguntar, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, seria, casi fría.

Touya supuso de inmediato que Nakuru le había contado a esa mujer lo que había sucedido en Japón hace más de un mes, y que por eso cuestionaba su amor por Nakuru, aún cuando, por lo que notó, escuchó la conversación que entabló con Caroline. Sin embargo, el decir sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya no le causaban los mismos miedos y la misma vergüenza de antes. Ya no. Por Nakuru.

- "Más que a todo" – confesó, sabiendo que sus mejillas se habían teñido de un leve tono rosa, y aún así, no quebró el contacto visual con esa anciana que, extraña y sorpresivamente, lo estaba ayudando.

La nana Jasmine sonrió satisfecha. Podía ver en los ojos de ese joven que estaba diciendo la verdad, y que estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con su niña. Estaba siendo sincero, lo sabía, y como había criado y cuidado de Nakuru durante prácticamente toda su vida, era su deber ayudar a Touya, porque sabía que nada haría más feliz a Nakuru que escuchar de la propia boca de ese hombre que estaba enamorado de ella hasta los pies.

- "Entonces le diré donde está viviendo ahora" – dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

La dirección del nuevo departamento de Nakuru se grabó en su memoria con rapidez. No podía olvidarla. Se levantó de un sopetón apenas la obtuvo. Le agradeció infinitamente a esa señora y corrió hacia las afueras de esa mansión. Estuvo un par de minutos esperando que la reja de acero se abriera, haciéndolo desesperarse. Corrió a la calle y tomó el primer taxi que encontró. Como antes, le nombró al taxista la dirección que lo llevaría hasta su amada en inglés. Y esperó, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, con la respiración entrecortada, con la ansiedad y la impaciencia corriendo sus venas, sin poder esperar por volver a verla y aclararle todo, decirle que la amaba y que la quería a su lado, que había vuelto a Londres sólo para recuperarla… que no quería estar sin ella un segundo más.

Veinte minutos, y el taxista le anunció que ya habían llegado a su destino. Pagó y salió del automóvil tan veloz como un rayo. Entró al edificio sin nada más en su cabeza que el rostro sonriente de Nakuru. Estaba tan desesperarlo por tenerla frente a ella y aclararle todo, que no se molestó en esperar por el ascensor, así que de inmediato se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, casi corriendo. Se detuvo en el piso número seis y entró al pasillo. Corrió hasta la puerta en donde se posaba un tranquilo _604_, y tocó el timbre, con el pulso acelerado, la respiración agitada y los nervios jugándole una mala pasada, sus manos temblando. La puerta se abrió, y una atónita Nakuru se presentó frente a él al ver su presencia al otro lado de la puerta.

No lo podía creer. La había extrañado como un loco.

Siguiendo su impulso, la abrazó y estrechó a su cuerpo, deseoso de sentirla y saber que no era un espejismo o un sueño o una jugarreta de su mente. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más.

Por otro lado, Nakuru no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Era Touya? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?! ¡¿De qué se había perdido?! Pero no podía negar algo: su interior estaba gozando ese momento, en sus brazos, sintiendo esa calidez que había extrañado y recordado cada día desde que lo dejó. Las ilusiones invadieron su cabeza de inmediato. ¿Estaría allí para pedirle perdón, para pedirle que volviera con ella, para decirle que la amaba… o para seguir con su juego?

- "Dios, no sabes todo lo que te extrañé" – susurró Touya en su oído.

¿Ése era Touya Kinomoto, el que conocía y el que no permitía transmitir sus sentimientos de ninguna manera? ¿El serio y cerrado Touya era quien decía esas palabras, que la había extrañado? ¡Esto era como un sueño! ¡No podía ser verdad!

La separó un poco de su cuerpo, pero aún sosteniéndola de la cintura, sintiendo ambos cómo la calidez de ese abrazo se esfumaba, dejándolos con un frío interno. Él aún respirada con rapidez y algo entrecortado, a causa de la carrera y del nerviosismo. El rostro extrañado y sorprendido de ella no ayudaba en nada. Sabía que quería una explicación, y se la daría… ¡Pero, diablos! ¡Era más difícil de lo que pensaba!

- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Nakuru, rompiendo el silencio y todavía sin poder creérselo.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad, lo sabía. No podía controlar el tiritar de sus manos, ni el palpitar de su corazón. ¡Tenía que decírselo! ¡Ánimo, Touya!

- "Y-Yo…" – tartamudeó, sin esperárselo, colocándolo aún más nervioso – "Y-Yo… vengo a pedirte perdón por lo que hice, Nakuru" – explicó, agachando la mirada.

¡Diablos! ¡Esas no eran exactamente las palabras que quería decir!

Se desilusionó enseguida después de oírlo. Quería oírle decir que la amaba y que estaba ahí por ella, para pedirle que volviese a Japón a su lado. ¡Y, rayos, gustosa lo haría!

- "Oh" – exclamó, sin poder evitar que la decepción se notase en su tono de voz. Se alejó por completo de él y, algo seria, dijo – "¿Sólo eso?"

Tragó saliva de su boca. Con sus manos vueltas puños, se armó de valor.

- "No" – contestó, volviendo a encararla, percibiendo el brillo de ilusión que había aparecido en los ojos de su amada – "Y-Yo…" – cerró sus ojos, odiando su vergüenza e intentando dejar ésta a un lado – "Vengo a confesarte algo" – admitió, desviando su vista de ella, otra vez.

- "¿Y qué es?" – lo incitó a seguir, seria, luego de un par de segundos de silencio, deseando con toda su alma que fuese lo que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

La miró a los ojos, y con el ceño fruncido, liberó las palabras que tanto había querido decirle, las palabras que tantas veces lo habían atragantado por culpa de la vergüenza y el miedo a alguna irreal decepción, y de sentir que se había vuelto vulnerable y blando. Ya no. Iba a decírselo.

- "Te amo" – susurró, algo sonrojado y avergonzado. Aún así, no quitó su mirada de los ojos cafés de ella.

Tenía que estar soñando. Que la pellizcaran para que doliera y así supiera que todo esto era verdadero, que Touya sí le había dicho que la amaba como siempre, desde que lo conocía y supo que estaba enamorada de él, quiso que lo hiciera. Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco de alegría, su boca se había entreabierto, sus ojos eran dos platos enormes y sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar de lo sorprendida que estaba, del miedo de que todo fuese un sueño y que se despertaría en su cama, como solía pasar.

Sin embargo, aún no comprendía algo.

- "Entonces… ¿por qué tú me…?" – dejó la frase en el aire, sin atreverse a terminarla pues no quería recordar el dolor y la tristeza que la habían invadido tras todo lo que había pasado en Japón, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la confusión.

Touya comprendió lo que quería decir, a pesar de que no acabó con la pregunta.

- "Estaba celoso, demasiado celoso de que salieras con ese Sunada, de que ya no me prestaras la misma atención de antes. Había tomado algunas copas de más, y, pues… no sé, no pude controlar mi rabia, el pensamiento de que sólo estabas jugando conmigo. Y-Y… no sé. Fui un idiota" – explicó, fijando su atención en el piso, ahora, queriendo escapar de los ojos analizadores de ella a causa del arrepentimiento y la vergüenza que lo embriagaron.

- "Un gran idiota" – corrigió Nakuru, todavía sorprendida.

Sonrió y rió un poco. Sí, un _gran_ idiota. Suponía que se lo merecía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo algo durante unos minutos.

- "¿Estás mintiendo?" – se aseguró, soltando la inseguridad que había en su corazón.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Kinomoto. ¿En verdad no le creía?

- "No, Nakuru. No estaría aquí si las cosas no fueran de esa manera" – contestó, mirándola fijamente, otra vez, para que no hubiesen dudas.

Ella parecía no reaccionar a sus palabras, así que suavemente y con lentitud, se acercó a ella. Una de sus manos la tomó por la cintura y la otra por el mentón. Acercó su rostro y la besó, queriendo transmitirle sus sentimientos con aquella caricia que tanto extrañaron ambos. Dios, esto era el paraíso. Se sentía tan bien besarla de nuevo, y mejor se sentía que ella le correspondiera, que cruzara sus brazos tras su cuello para así rozar sus manos con la piel de su nuca. La había extrañado demasiado.

No podía creerlo. En serio, tenía que estar soñando. Oh, Dios, sentía tanto miedo de que todo fuese un maldito sueño. ¿En verdad la amaba? Él nunca la había besado de esa forma, con tanta ternura. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y sus rodillas y manos temblaban. Sin embargo, sus dedos disfrutaban de la textura del cabello de él. Su cintura y espalda gozaban de las delicadas y suaves caricias de sus manos expertas. Se sentía en las nubes… y no quería caer.

Cortaron el beso tras un reclamo de sus pulmones por aire. Juntaron sus frentes con el respirar agitado, y ella cerró sus ojos para saborear mejor el momento.

- "Vuelve a Japón conmigo" – susurró él.

Lágrimas de felicidad se posaron en sus ojos, y una rebelde bajó por su mejilla. Hace tanto que añoraba escuchar esas palabras. Él secó aquella lágrima con su pulgar, mientras Nakuru asentía energéticamente con la cabeza. Abrió sus ojos cafés y la visión de una sutil sonrisa en Touya, su mirada oscura brillando por la alegría, la dejó sin respiración.

La besó otra vez, empujándola hacia atrás mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento. La acorraló contra la pared que había a espaldas de ella, quedando sus cuerpos muy cerca uno del otro. Sabían que las ropas comenzaban a sobrar, que unirse de la manera en que ya lo habían hecho otras veces era un deseo, una necesidad de ambos en ese momento para demostrarse que se amaban, para sellar ese pacto entregándose por completo al otro. Pero cuando Touya comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, Nakuru lo detuvo, pues debía decirle cierta verdad. Esta era la prueba de fuego. Con esto, podría estar segura de lo que Touya decía sentir.

Él se separó un poco y la observó confundido, sin soltarse de la opresión que ella ejercía en sus muñecas. Al ver la duda y el nerviosismo en el semblante de su amada, se alarmó enseguida.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – inquirió ya, sin soportar más el silencio de Nakuru.

- "Hay algo que debes saber, Touya. Algo importante"

Esperó a que continuara, ansioso, extrañado del tono tan serio con el que dijo esas palabras.

- "Y-Yo… Estoy embarazada" – soltó, con el ceño fruncido, preparada para su reacción; sabía que dolería.

¿Q-Qué? ¿E-Embarazada? ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿Un niño? ¿Un bebé? Pero, ¿cómo? Bueno, sabía _cómo_, era médico, pero… ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Sunada? ¿Acaso ese desgraciado la había tocado cuando él no estaba? Una furia recorrió sus venas, que embragó su cuerpo y alma por completo ante esa posibilidad. Se separó de ella, como si su tacto quemara o doliera, y arrugó su entrecejo, molesto, irritado.

- "¿Quién es el padre?" – preguntó con frialdad, observándola con ojos que sólo transmitían odio y reproche.

Sonrió con dolor, agachando su mirada al suelo. Era obvio que iba a decir algo así. Y aunque se sentía herida por la poca confianza que él parecía depositar en ella, también empezaba a sentir enojo, porque de nuevo la estaba dañando, porque de nuevo la estaba llamando fácil, una cualquiera, prácticamente.

- "Quieres escuchar que me acosté con Spinel, ¿cierto? Quieres escuchar que él es el padre" – eso era más una afirmación que una duda. Rió un poco, con sarcasmo y tristeza ante el silencio de Touya – "Eres un tonto"

Entonces, ¿no era Sunada? ¿Era otro acaso?

_Ella no te iba a esperar por siempre._

Lo sé.  
Pero, aún así, me cuesta creer y soportar esa verdad.

No tenía derecho a estar enfadado, al fin y al cabo, él la había herido, él le había dado razones suficientes para marcharse, para que decidiera olvidarlo y para que creyese que él no la amaba. Estaba clarísimo, desde el minuto en que ella se fue de su departamento, que Nakuru iba a seguir con su vida, que buscaría una nueva pareja para sacárselo de la cabeza, del corazón. Y al parecer, los frutos de esa pareja eran más grandes que los que hubo entre ellos.

- "Tú eres el padre, Touya" – aclaró, seria y fría, después de unos segundos donde logró notar que la ira del aludido disminuía para convertirse en decepción.

Se petrificó del aturdimiento, de la sorpresa. ¿Él… iba a ser… _papá_? _¡¿Papá?!_ ¡No podía ser! Se llevó una mano a su frente, sin lograr asimilar lo que oía.

Por mientras, Nakuru, con la barbilla en alto, esperaba paciente pero dolorosamente su negativa a aceptar la responsabilidad. ¿Qué más podía esperar de él? Pudo haberle dicho que la amaba, y eso la hacía feliz, sin embargo, la amaba a _ella_, un paquete en el que sólo cabía _ella_, no otra persona, no un bebé. La amaba a _ella_, y eso _no_ quería decir que amara a su _hijo_.

- "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Irte, huir?" – le reprochó, desviando su mirada de él, con tristeza.

Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y volvió a mirarla, aunque esta vez, extrañado. ¿Esa imagen tenía de él?

_Tú te la ganaste._

Lo sabía, y sabía que tampoco podía recriminarla por eso, que bien merecido se lo tenía, por su demora, por su accionar. Sin embargo, es cierto, se demoró en aceptar sus sentimientos y, en especial, se demoró en expresárselos por miedo, pero él…

- "Por supuesto que no" – contestó serio, seguro, para que no hubiesen dudas de que lo que decía era cierto – "Es verdad que me sorprende y asusta el tener un hijo, ¿y a quién no? Es una enorme responsabilidad. Pero la tomaré y aceptaré, porque es mi deber, porque no pienso dejarte sola"

Era un sueño. Así de simple. Estas cosas —especialmente si Touya Kinomoto estaba involucrado— sólo pasan en los sueños, no en la vida real. _No podía ser real_, aunque se sintiera real… Pero los sueños también se sienten reales, ¿no? Aún cuando las manos de él se sintieran reales en su cintura, aún cuando el brillo de decisión en aquellos ojos oscuros se viesen reales también, seguía siendo un sueño… ¿cierto?

- "Vuelve conmigo a Japón" – susurró con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro – "Vivamos juntos otra vez, con mi hermana hasta que arregle ciertos asuntos. Después buscaremos un lugar… para nosotros tres" – le propuso, tocando su estómago al decir eso último.

"Nosotros tres". ¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Aun si era todo producto de su subconsciente, no podía controlar la felicidad que se colaba en su cuerpo, en su ser, en su corazón, logrando que éste palpitara con fuerza y rapidez. Ante la sorpresa, la alegría y la euforia, Nakuru no pudo más que asentir como respuesta, y expresar sus sentimientos a través de una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas rebeldes.

Feliz, Touya agarró su rostro con las manos y la besó. Un beso suave en un principio pero que, de apoco, comenzó a exigir más y más. Nakuru correspondió gustosa, llevando sus manos tras el cuello de él para sentirlo más cerca, recibiendo como respuesta su cintura siendo atrapada por los brazos de su amado. Nuevamente, las prendas sobraban, puesto que el deseo de demostrarle al otro sus sentimientos de amor, el deseo de sentir que se pertenecían y que estarían juntos por siempre, era ya incontenible. Mientras le quitaba su chaqueta a Touya, se separaron por la falta de aire. Juntaron sus frentes, y es que las ganas de separarse por completo luego de tanto tiempo extrañándose eran nulas.

- "¿Y Sunada?" – preguntó él, con la voz entrecortada por su agitado respirar.

Nakuru sonrió dichosa, ya que era la primera vez que Touya se mostraba preocupado por la presencia de otro hombre en su vida.

- "Él no importa. No lo he vuelto a ver desde que me fui de casa" – contestó en un susurro, con sus ojos cafés brillando por la alegría y un claro anhelo de que aquella unión se llevase a cabo una vez más.

Más que satisfecho con esa respuesta, un movimiento de sus labios mostró una mueca semejante a una pequeña sonrisa, pero capaz de robarle el aliento a Nakuru, quien por fin y por primera vez, podía ver una sonrisa de Touya que había sido causado por ella y que era dedicada para ella. Volvió a capturar sus labios y empezó el juego que ya muy bien conocían. Las ropas quedaron en el suelo, la temperatura en sus cuerpos se elevó, la llegada a la habitación de ella no se hizo esperar y la unión a la que tanto los dos querían llegar, se hizo realidad. Tocaron el cielo juntos, nuevamente, con la diferencia de que, esta vez, la incertidumbre por los sentimientos del otro ya no existía, sino que ahora sólo estaba la felicidad de saberse correspondidos, de saber que nunca se separarían.

- "Te amo" – repitió Nakuru cuando ya todo hubo terminado, estando los dos acostados sobre la cama, mirándose a los ojos, él acariciando el rostro de ella.

- "Yo también" – confesó Touya, aunque, sin quererlo, con sus hombros rígidos.

A Nakuru no le importó, porque los oscuros ojos de él le decían que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Lo besó, transmitiéndole su comprensión, y es que sabía que, a pesar de que ya le dijese sus sentimientos, le sería difícil aún el hecho de expresárselos tan abiertamente, pero estaba bien, porque era así como ella lo amaba y así seguiría siendo. Además, en sus ojos podía ver su disposición por cambiar aquello.

Estaba bien. Ahora podrían ser felices… juntos, como debía ser.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jueves 15 de Enero. 7:23pm. Departamento de los Kinomoto.

Desde hace cuatro minutos que estaba sola. Sólo cuatro, y ya se sentía algo aterrada. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a que no hubiese nadie a su lado, menos desde que había arreglado todo su asunto con Kojishi y Shaoran, y muchísimo menos desde que éste había comenzado con las investigaciones del paradero de Yue.

No estaba por ningún lado, según le había contado Shaoran ayer, después de insistirle por minutos qué era lo que le habían dicho en una llamada telefónica a su celular que lo había dejado tan abrumado. No estaba en su casa, no estaba en el diario, no estaba donde sus parientes, no encontraban ningún rastro de él.

Estaba nerviosa, era cierto. ¿Iría a buscarla, acaso? ¿O ya se habría ido lejos y así la dejaría tranquila de una buena vez?

- "Espero que así sea" – susurró para sí misma, acariciando a su gato Kero, sentada en uno de los sillones de su sala, tratando de ver la televisión para así calmar un poco su miedo, con la cena preparándose en el horno.

¡Es que… ya no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola! ¡Siempre Shaoran o su hermano estaban con ella! Incluso, desde que había vuelto de aquel viaje con su madre hace seis días, Tomoyo se paseaba por allí, la primera vez para aclarar las cosas y las otras para tratar de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. No sabía lo que había pasado entre Yue y ella, todavía, pero sí había conocido a Shaoran cuando él llegó del trabajo y ella aún estaba hablando con Tomoyo, quien no comprendía la razón de que su hermano no le permitiera salir del apartamento si no era con él o con Shaoran de compañía. Y estaba claro con toda la situación de Yue, porque ni ella misma quería toparse con él.

Con la razón de estar a su lado, Shaoran prácticamente se había mudado a su departamento desde que habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos y había hecho, ese mismo día, un trato con Touya para cuidarla: él por las noches y su hermano por las mañanas-tardes. Su cepillo de dientes estaba en el baño, sus maletas continuaban en la pieza de Touya al no tener un lugar donde poder guardarlas, desayunaba ahí, cenaba lo que le preparaba e incluso a veces aparecía en la hora del almuerzo, aún cuando Touya estaba en casa al aceptar los turnos nocturnos y así turnarse los períodos para estar con ella; dormía en ese departamento… aunque, no en la pieza de su hermano como debía ser según el trato. ¡No piensen mal! Es cierto que aprovechaban que Touya no estaba en casa para besarse, abrazarse, decirse sus sentimientos, ¡pero no para hacer otras cosas que pasaran de eso! Shaoran no la había forzado a hacer nada, tal como se lo prometió, porque sabía que ella todavía no estaba lista. Solamente que, pues, él dormía a su lado, abrazándola, protegiéndola, y eso se sentía genial.

Y desde que su hermano se había ido de viaje para ir por Nakuru, Shaoran no había ido al trabajo para que no estuviera sola.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí lo estaba? Ni ella misma estaba muy segura. Shaoran había salido del departamento hecho una furia y lanzando maldiciones, hace siete minutos, luego de que sonara su celular y hubiera conversando con alguna persona que ella no supo identificar. Lo oyó perturbado y preocupado, a parte de toda la rabia que incendiaba sus ojos. Sin decirle más que un "ya vuelvo, no salgas" o llevarse algo más que una toalla, se marchó, dejándola con la incertidumbre.

7:25pm.

Ya cuando comenzaba a no poder aguantar más la preocupación, el nerviosismo, la angustia y las dudas, sonó el timbre. Rápidamente, fue a abrir la puerta, creyendo que era Shaoran quien, quizás, no salió con las llaves ante lo veloz que se fue del apartamento.

Error.

Una mano demasiado conocida e imborrable de su memoria tapó su boca, mientras otra la agarraba de la cintura y la empujaba al interior, cerrando la puerta con la ayuda de su pie. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, y trató de gritar, pero sus gritos eran callados por culpa de esa parte del cuerpo de su agresor.

Ahí estaba, Yue Tsukishiro, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sus ojos plateados desprendían fuego y odio. Se aterró; Yue podría haberla mirado siempre con frialdad y maldad, pero nunca con tal cantidad de enojo. Si era capaz de violarla estando en un estado "calmado", ¿qué era capaz de hacer cuando guardaba toda esa furia?

Hizo lo posible por quitárselo de encima, pero, como siempre, no lo consiguió, pues Yue no sólo le ganaba en estatura, sino también en fuerza. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras se retorcía para alejarse de él, sin conseguirlo.

- "Me delataste. ¡Perra, me denunciaste a la policía!" – bramó, fuera de sí.

Continuó con sus movimientos, liberando llanto. Hastiado de que ella intentara apartarse de él y, por eso, no se quedase quieta, la tomó de los hombros, la separó de la pared, sacudiéndola para después hacerla chocar con el muro, fuertemente. El golpe no fue muy doloroso, pero eso sólo consiguió asustarla aún más.

- "¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Te advertí que no dijeras nada, maldita!" – escupió en su cara. Comenzó a reírse con sarcasmo – "¡¿Creíste que por eso te librarías de mí?! ¡Sigue soñando, Sakura, porque nunca será así!"

Bajó la mirada para dejar de ver su asqueroso rostro que tanta repulsión creaba en ella, pidiendo una y otra vez en su cerebro que eso sólo fuese un mal sueño, como los que tanto tenía con él. Sin embargo, el dolor en su espalda sólo le repetía que no era así, que era la cruel realidad.

No verlo a los ojos fue lo peor que pudo hacer, ya que con eso sólo consiguió que la ira de Yue aumentara en intensidad.

- "¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita mujer!"

Y sin pudor alguno, con todo el descaro que existía en él, le propinó a ella una fuerte cachetada. Luego, agarró con su mano izquierda el rostro de Sakura, apretándolo con fuerza, sin compasión.

- "¡Por tu culpa ahora soy un asqueroso prófugo! No sé qué diablos creías que ibas a conseguir, y si era tu libertad, déjame repetírtelo: eres mía, mía y de nadie más, no importa que estés con Li, no importa que tu hermano te cuide de manera obsesiva, sigues siendo mía y eso nada lo cambiará" – le advirtió, muy cerca de sus labios, de su rostro.

- "Déjame" – susurró apenas por la presión que él ejercía en su rostro – "Por favor, déjame tranquila"

Volvió a reír, con maldad, con desvergüenza.

- "Oh, pequeña Sakura, ahora, por primera vez, verás de lo que soy capaz" – murmuró sobre su cara, lo que permitió a Sakura oler fácilmente el hedor a alcohol que salía de su boca.

Se paralizó, se aterró, tragó pesado, quiso gritar, su corazón empezó a bombardear sangre más rápido que nunca: Yue había sacado un revólver, negro y reluciente, de su pantalón, siendo escondido el mango con su desarreglada camisa… y la apuntaba a ella. ¡Había pegado el arma a su estómago!

- "Harás todo lo que diga ahora, ¿oíste? Un solo reclamo y no dudaré en dispararte" – confesó, con tanta maldad, como nunca lo había escuchado. Luego, agregó – "Creo que, gracias a esto, no podrás resistencia, ¿eh?"

Y sin compasión, la besó.

7:17pm.

Oyendo como ella preparaba la cena, Shaoran descansaba en el sofá de la sala mientras veía la televisión, con una sutil pero alegre sonrisa en sus labios. Se sentía _tan_ bien estar de aquella forma con ella. Tenerla a su lado cuando llegara del trabajo, dormir junto a ella, saber que la comida que metía a su boca era preparada por ella, poder mirarla y besarla sin preocuparse de que alguien los pillara, despertarse y verla a su lado… Era _increíble, maravilloso_. Sabía que las circunstancias que rodeaban todo eso no eran las mejores, pero no por eso no podía disfrutar el vivir con ella, ¿cierto? Con su amada Sakura.

Quería que todo eso continuara, por siempre. Era tan feliz.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin apuros, se levantó y fue hasta la habitación que compartía con su novia. Agarró el aparato de la mesita de noche y después de extrañarse al ver el nombre que le indicaba la pantalla, contestó:

- "¿Aló? ¿Takashi?"

- "_¡Shaoran!_" – la voz de su amigo no sonaba muy bien, era como si hubiese corrido una maratón, aparte que el tono de "auxilio" lo puso en alerta de inmediato – "_¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame!_"

¿Ayuda? Así que no había sido su imaginación el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó enseguida, preocupado.

Está bien. Sabía que Yamazaki no se había comportado como un muy buen amigo en el último tiempo. Sabía que se había entrometido en su relación con Sakura. Sin embargo, sí fue quien le ayudó a reconstruir su relación con ella y sí fue la persona que lo había ayudado a buscar y encontrar evidencias que inculparan a Yue Tsukishiro de algo más que de la violación contra su novia, para así mantenerlo en la cárcel más tiempo aún, como se lo merecía. Fue Yamazaki quien consiguió la evidencia del enorme negocio de tráfico de drogas de Tsukishiro, la evasión de impuestos, chantajes y un par de papeles que demostraban que fue él la mente creativa de un par de asesinatos para mantener su tráfico en secreto; estaba claro, Tsukishiro no era un santo, era un criminal. Aparte, Yamazaki también había tenido argumentos con suficiente peso para haberle mentido a Sakura de tal forma, y suponía que él también se lo había tenido de cierta forma merecido por no haber luchado por ella en su momento adecuado.

- "_Es Yue_" – bien, esa respuesta no le gustó para nada – "_Supo que lo delatamos a la policía. Está vuelto un loco, Shaoran. Me citó en su oficina hace poco y, para aparentar, me encontré con él. Estoy herido. Me disparó en la pierna_"

¡Mierda! Eso, claramente, no había sido parte del plan. Era obvio que Yue se había enterado de que estaba siendo buscado por la policía, no por algo había, prácticamente, desaparecido del mapa, pero no había estado en la idea original el que se volviera loco y comenzara a dispararle a los que lo delataron, mucho menos que supiese que tanto él como Yamazaki estaban tras todo ese asunto.

- "¿Dónde estás ahora?"

- "_Casi llegando a tu edificio. No tenía otro lugar al cual ir. Por favor, ayúdame. No puedo seguir caminando un segundo más_" – rogó, demostrando lo cansado que estaba y el dolor que le provocaba la herida y que ya no soportaba.

- "Está bien. Bajo enseguida" – contestó mecánicamente, serio, muy serio, para después cortar la comunicación.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, sin preocuparse de las posibles consecuencias o de llevarse algo consigo que no fuesen más que las llaves del departamento que estaban en la mesa de noche, su celular que continuaba en su mano y una toalla para retener lo más posible la hemorragia de su amigo, caminó por los pasillos hasta la cocina, en donde Sakura continuaba con la preparación de la cena. Con su ceño fruncido y sus ojos ámbares desprendiendo nada más que rabia contra Yue, le ordenó:

- "Ya vuelvo. No salgas"

Salió de la habitación y, más tarde, del apartamento, sin inmutarse con el semblante aturdido y confundido de Sakura. Bajó por las escaleras hasta la primera planta del edificio, en donde se encontró con un sudoroso, agotado y herido Yamazaki tirado en el piso, sangrando y respirando agitado. Se apresuró en llegar a su lado y apretar la toalla que tenía en su mano contra la pierna de su amigo para tratar de detener la salida de la sangre. Yamazaki gimió de dolor, pero eso no era lo más importante ahora.

- "¿Qué pasó?" – inquirió Shaoran, perturbado, angustiado y furioso a la vez.

- "Y-Yue…" – tartamudeó y susurró por culpa de la debilidad en su cuerpo – "Se volvió loco. No sé qué pasó. Supo que yo le pasé a la policía evidencias y tú quien hizo los trámites para delatarlo. Está histérico, enojado" – y mirándolo a los ojos con suma preocupación, murmuró luego de unos segundos – "Quiere venganza. Oh, diablos, Shaoran" – exclamó antes de apretar sus puños con fuerza – "Me amenazó con que iba a pagarlas con mi familia. No sé qué hacer" – se llevó esos mismos puños a la cara, para calmar sus ganas de llorar de la frustración.

Lo que Shaoran no notó por estar ensimismado oyendo el relato de Takashi, fue al hombre que entró, a sus espaldas, al edificio, con una chaqueta oscura tapando parte de su rostro y su cabello casi plateado. Lamentablemente, Shaoran no fue capaz de ver a Yue Tsukishiro tomar las escaleras que lo llevarían al cuarto piso, exactamente, al departamento _43_… el departamento de Sakura.

- "¿Qué más?" – insistió al sentir que Yamazaki le ocultaba algo.

Mirándolo a los ojos con los suyos cristalinos por las lágrimas, agregó:

- "Dijo que tú también pagarías. Y Kinomoto también"

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza por la rabia y, al mismo tiempo, sin intención, la herida del esposo de Chiharu, quien gritó un poco del dolor. Se disculpó y bajó la intensidad del agarre, pero no bajó así la intensidad de su furia.

- "Va a ir contra tus hijos, y algo habló en su ataque de ira con que iba a buscar a Kinomoto para llevársela" – continuó con su relato.

Sí, eso hizo que se enfureciera más, aunque ahora tomó la decisión correcta de no apretar la pierna herida de Takashi.

- "Fue horrendo. Rompió todo lo que había en la oficina. Disparó para todos lados…" – él podía seguir con su relato, pero, en realidad, no era escuchado por su acompañante.

Shaoran estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, lanzando maldiciones contra Yue por haber aparecido en su vida, en la vida de Sakura. Si Yue mismo le había confesado a Yamazaki que iría por Sakura o que iría contra sus hijos, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo. Yue podía ser un cobarde al escudarse tras amenazas y chantajes, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente psicópata y enfermo como para asesinar y llevarse a Sakura para continuar martirizándola. Debía hacer algo. ¡Diablos, había que atraparlo antes de que hiciera algo!

Indudablemente, Shaoran no sabía que Tsukishiro estaba cumpliendo con su promesa en ese mismo instante.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo vagando en su mente, pero el hecho de sentir silencio y no oír la voz de Yamazaki junto con el semblante de él que ahora no mostraba más que arrepentimiento, culpa y ruego por perdón, le hicieron comprender que fue más tiempo del que creía.

- "¿Qué pasa?" – repitió después de analizar la mirada de Yamazaki unos cuantos segundos, en silencio, presintiendo que lo que recibiera como respuesta no le iba a agradar.

- "Lo siento" – susurró, cortando el contacto visual por la vergüenza.

¿Ah? ¿De qué hablaba? Guardó silencio para dejarlo seguir.

- "Y-Yo… yo te estoy…" – tartamudeó durante un buen rato.

Ya hastiado e impaciente por saber lo que su amigo trataba de decirle, exclamó:

- "¡Dilo, Yamazaki!"

Lo miró a los ojos esta vez, pidiendo perdón con su faz, avergonzado y arrepentido.

- "Te estoy reteniendo" – confesó, serio.

¿Qué? Su semblante confundido le mostró a Takashi que era eso lo que pasaba por su cabeza tras esas palabras.

- "Yue…" – titubeó, nuevamente, exasperándolo aún más – "Yue me ordenó que hiciera todo esto. Él necesitaba que bajaras y dejaras el departamento. Me disparó para que así yo tuviese una excusa para hacerte bajar, además para amenazarme. Lo siento"

El rostro de Shaoran se desfiguró de la sorpresa, de la rabia, del susto, de la perturbación. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¡Diablos! ¡¿Había caído en una trampa de ese desgraciado?! ¡¿Así, tan fácil?!

- "Lo hizo para entrar a tu departamento… y llevarse a Kinomoto" – explicó, sin borrar su semblante pintado en arrepentimiento – "Ya debe estar arriba"

El desgraciado… el desgraciado… ¿estaba con Sakura? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Lo había permitido?! ¡Mierda! ¡Cuando se prometió tanto a él mismo como le prometió a Sakura que ese degenerado no la volvería a tocar, le dejaba el camino libre para que se acercara a ella! ¡Había caído en la trampa de ese sujeto como imbécil, como idiota! No debió salir del departamento, no debió.

Lanzando ira, rabia, enojo por cada poro de su cuerpo, sin esperar por más detalles, se levantó del suelo y se alejó de su amigo, sin quitarle la toalla ensangrentada. Subió las escaleras corriendo, con su ceño lo más fruncido posible, sacando su celular de su bolsillo, marcando cierto número que se había aprendido de memoria y que era necesario en ese momento. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?! ¡Él podía estar tocándola en ese mismo momento y él permitiéndoselo y, peor aún, sin enterarse! ¡Era un imbécil! Había terminado de hablar con la persona al otro lado de la línea cuando llegó al cuarto piso y sacó sus llaves. Meterlas en la cerradura le costó, ya que la furia era tanta que su mano tiritaba, también por culpa del nerviosismo de ver alguna escena que no fuese de su agrado. Quitó el seguro y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Ni siquiera cerró la puerta, sólo se apresuró a llegar a la sala de donde escuchó sollozos, sollozos que sólo aumentaron su miedo.

Lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo diablos había permitido eso tan idiotamente?!

7:27pm.

Sakura cerró tanto sus labios como sus ojos en el mismo momento en que Yue intentó besarla. Derramó lágrimas sin cansancio, sin poder evitarlo. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando él separó sus labios, para después, sin dejar de apuntarla, quitarle su camisa, rompiendo cada uno de los botones por culpa de la fuerza con que se la había arrebatado. Se sentía desolada, asustada, sin voluntad propia. Sin pedirle ni permiso, la arrastró hasta la sala y la empujó al sofá sin ningún cuidado.

El arma seguía en su mano izquierda.

Se acomodó sobre ella y empezó a besar asquerosamente su pecho, mientras recorría el cuerpo de Sakura con la punta de la pistola. Con su otra mano y ya deteniendo el movimiento del arma para apoyarse, tocó a esa mujer por todas partes, por donde se le diera la gana. Le desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quitó. Sakura podía sentir su excitación. Pero dentro de ella, no habitaba más que repulsión, más que odio, más que terror al saber que _ese_ momento estaba por llegar. Tsukishiro desabrochó, ahora, su propio pantalón luego de quitarse su camisa y su chaqueta, sin dejar de amenazarla con la pistola, sin importarle su llanto o sus deseos de largarse de allí.

Estaba apunto de quitarle los pantalones a ella, luego su ropa interior y sellar esa nueva violación, pero antes de que alcanzara su cometido, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alertó. Yue la miró pidiendo una explicación y Sakura sólo abrió sus ojos con terror, con miedo por la seguridad de quien entraba.

"¡Shaoran!", gritó en su mente, preocupada por él y por lo que, posiblemente, se avecinaba.

- "¡Suéltala, desgraciado!" – bramó una voz demasiado conocida para ella, desde la puerta que separaba el living con el hall.

Por culpa de la presencia de Shaoran en el apartamento, Yue despegó la pistola de su cuerpo para apuntar ahora a su novio —se sentía tan bien decir eso—, levantándose del sillón, mirando a Li con ojos fríos y enfadados. Esto le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Sakura para también pararse y alejarse de Tsukishiro, colocándose a sus espaldas, abrazándose a sí misma por culpa del terror, tapando su pecho y colocando sus pantalones en su lugar. Lo que más le causaba preocupación, era que el semblante de Shaoran permanecía inmutable; su ceño fruncido y el color ámbar de sus ojos que brillaba con intensidad por la rabia no titubeaban en ningún segundo, a pesar de que ese sujeto estuviera apuntando a su corazón.

- "Te acercas y te mato" – advirtió, cortándole la respiración a la única mujer en la sala, angustiándose aún más por quien una vez fue su amante. La risa maquiavélica de Yue junto a los movimientos de él que hacía al abrocharse el pantalón, la sacaron de sus pensamientos – "Así que fuiste tú quien me delató a la policía y no Touya, ¿cierto?"

Li no contestó, solamente se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, con un semblante serio, furioso, de advertencia y desafío, dándole, al fin y al cabo, la razón al violador.

- "Lo sabía" – murmuró Tsukishiro – "Eres una molestia, Li. Te has estado entrometiendo en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, y eso lo pagarás"

- "Deja tus amenazas para otro estúpido. No te tengo miedo" – contestó Shaoran sin titubeo, incluso encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Acaso quieres que te peguen un tiro? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", se preguntaba, alarmada, la única mujer en aquel lugar. Lo miraba a él directamente, pidiéndole, rogándole de esa forma que no metiera más leña al fuego, que no se le ocurriera tentar a Yue. Ella sabía de lo que era capaz, y sabía que, sin ningún remordimiento o duda, le dispararía si no paraba de desafiarlo. Dios, estaba tan preocupada.

- "Shaoran" – lo llamó, advirtiéndole, haciendo un ademán de levantarse.

- "¡Tú quédate ahí!" – bramó Yue, apuntándola con el arma a ella esta vez, logrando que se encogiera en su sitio – "No te atrevas a moverte, si no, sabes las consecuencias, cariño" – sonrió perversamente, lujurioso. Sakura no pudo sentir más que terror y asco por ese sujeto.

El padre de Aiko se alarmó. Dios, podía apuntarlo a él, dispararle a él, no le importaba con tal de que ella estuviese bien. Tenía que captar la atención de Tsukishiro, para que dejara de apuntarla a ella y se concentrara en él.

- "Eres un cobarde por escudarte en amenazas" – se burló, consiguiendo su deseo; Yue volvió a fijarse en él, cambiando el objetivo del revólver.

- "Tú guarda silencio, idiota. No te gustaría que tu preciosos hijos o incluso tú terminaran heridos, ¿cierto?" – dijo, sonriendo de la misma manera que antes, mientras agarraba su camisa y se la colocaba, tapando su pecho. Luego fue el turno de su chaqueta.

Lamentablemente y detestándolo, le hizo caso. ¡Por Dios! ¡No pondría nunca la vida de sus dos hijos en juego, no importaba si se tratase de Tsukishiro o de cualquier otro! Aiko, Ryuu y Sakura eran su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de los tres.

- "Además, las amenazas me han servido bastante, ¿sabes? Que Yamazaki te llamara para que bajaras lo conseguí gracias a una amenaza" – agregó, maléfico, cambiando luego a enfadado – "Aunque no creí que te retuviera tan poco tiempo" – se encogió de hombros – "Bueno, Yamazaki siempre ha sido un incompetente"

Shaoran apretó sus puños con ira. Sí, había caído como un tonto con la farsa tanto de su amigo como la de ese desgraciado, permitiéndole estar ahí en ese momento y que tuviese la oportunidad de alejar a Sakura de su lado, de tocarla.

Lo que no sabía ese odioso sujeto era que él, Shaoran Li, tenía un haz bajo la manga, un haz que ya había empleado y del que sólo se necesitaba tiempo para que se concretara.

El oji-plateado volvió a dirigirse a Kinomoto, sin mover su brazo para que Shaoran no se atreviese a hacer algo y volviendo éste a la realidad.

- "Te lo dije, ¿no? Serás mía pase lo que pase" – ante la repulsión y el odio de las otras dos personas que habían en ese lugar, se acercó a Sakura para tomar su rostro, sin ninguna delicadeza – "Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, pequeña Sakura. Y lo que quiero, ahora, es a ti. Si tengo que matar a este desgraciado para conseguirlo, no dudaré ni un segundo en hacerlo"

Li analizó la situación. Yue se había despistado y prácticamente se había olvidado de él. Fue un impulso, algo que no se dignó a pensar en ningún momento, pero cuando lo vio tocando la piel de la mujer que amaba y acercaba su rostro al de ella, no lo soportó y la furia lo dominó. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había abalanzado contra ese despreciable tipo y forcejeaba para quitarle la pistola y, al mismo tiempo, alejarlo de Sakura. No fue fácil, ya que el dueño del diario "Al Día" forcejeaba de vuelta para impedirle que lograra su cometido. Sakura se había levantado del suelo, asustadísima de que Shaoran pudiese salir lastimado.

Y sucedió. Un fuerte ruido se oyó por toda la habitación y, tal vez, incluso por todo el edificio. Ella ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos al ver sangre. ¡Sangre! Ninguno de los dos hombres se movía, así que aún no podía enterarse de quien había sido el herido. Uno de ellos cayó de rodillas al suelo, respirando con dificultad, mientras el otro sonreía satisfecho.

- "¡Shaoran!" – gritó Sakura, desesperada.

Él fue quien cayó al suelo. Él fue quien había perdido aquella pequeña batalla. Él era quien derramaba sangre por su pierna izquierda, específicamente, por su muslo. Él fue quien cayó apoyándose en su rodilla derecha, respirando con dificultad a causa del dolor, y lanzando odio a través de sus ojos, su semblante y su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

Yue Tsukishiro sonreía con alegría, satisfacción, con maldad, con dicha.

Luego de la sorpresa, corrió hasta donde estaba su novio, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera tocarlo, un brazo la agarraba de la cintura, impidiéndole el paso. Ese brazo era de Yue. La agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él para que no escapara. Sakura lloraba a mares, gritando el nombre de su amado, histérica. Li no se movía de esa posición por orgullo, puesto que no pensaba darle en el gusto de verlo derrotado a ese ser tan despreciable.

- "Te dije que no te metieras en las cosas que no te incumbían" – susurró sin dejar de sonreír.

Empezó a irse, con Sakura agarrada fuertemente. Ella se movía y retorcía con tal de escaparse, sin conseguirlo igual que tantas veces. Se colocó tras la espalda de Li y, estirando el arma, le lanzó un segundo disparo.

- "¡Shaoran!" – volvió a gritar.

- "Y también te dije que pagarías, ¿no?" – y rió suavemente, antes de empezar a irse con dificultad por todo lo que aquella mujer se movía.

- "¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!"

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, sonriendo tristemente y sudando por el esfuerzo, miró sobre su hombro hasta toparse con los ojos verdes de Sakura. "Retenlo", fue lo que los labios de él le pidieron. Guardó silencio ante ese ruego, pero luego siguió con sus gritos al ver que, justo antes de abandonar el departamento, Shaoran se derrumbó en el suelo ya casi sin fuerzas, por lo menos, no las suficientes para quedarse en esa posición. Yue siguió arrastrándola hasta el pasillo, fuera del apartamento; no importaba cuánto lo intentara, él siempre le ganaría en fuerza, ella nunca conseguiría librarse de él.

Sin querer esperar por el ascensor y regalarle, aunque fuese pequeña, una posibilidad a Sakura de escapar, optó por las escaleras de emergencia, total, sólo eran cuatro pisos. Llevaba recién la mitad de la primera escalinata cuando su paciencia se había agotado por culpa del constante movimiento de ella, su llanto y sus gritos. Hastiado, empujó a la mujer quien rodó por cada uno de los peldaños hasta detenerse en el primer piso liso que había y que permitía el traslado de una escalera a otra. Logró su objetivo: Sakura estaba quieta —si no se contaba el tiritar de todo su cuerpo—, se había callado, aunque su llanto —por suerte, silencioso— no había cesado.

Aterrada, levantó su rostro con dificultad a causa del dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, en especial, en su frente, en donde una zona rojiza adelantaba la aparición de un bulto. Más miedo sintió —si es que era posible— al ver cómo Yue pisaba cada uno de los escalones que lo separaban de ella, acercándose con ese semblante terrorífico y su pistola en la mano izquierda; estaba furioso. Sin esperárselo, Yue la agarró del cabello con su mano libre, se arrodilló junto a su ella y acercó ambos rostros sin suavizar las facciones del suyo.

- "Estoy harto de tus lloriqueos y gritos. Cállate si no quieres sufrir consecuencias. Créeme, aunque no me gustaría que tu bello cuerpo salga herido, no duraré en hacerlo si no guardas silencio de una vez por todas" – la amenazó de forma perversa.

En la mente de Sakura, aparte de la ira que comenzaba a sentir mezclado con el miedo, apareció la sonrisa triste de Shaoran y la palabra que formaron sus labios: "retenlo". Qué quería conseguir con que lo retuviera, ni idea, pero confiaba en Shaoran y lo haría si él se lo había pedido.

- "¿Por qué haces esto?" – susurró entrecortadamente tanto por el dolor y la debilidad de su cuerpo como también por el llanto – "¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?"

- "¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? Es _tu_ cuerpo el que quiero, Sakura, ningún otro. Sólo el _tuyo_"

- "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mío?" – insistió para seguir reteniéndolo.

Yue rodó sus ojos con aburrimiento. Acabada esa acción, rió un poco con su cara muy cerca de la de ella, con sus narices rozándose.

- "Porque es perfecto, exquisito, excitante"

Con esa confesión y esa mirada lujuriosa, Sakura no podía sentir más que asco, repulsión de sí misma. Se estremeció cuando él la observó de arriba hacia abajo, aún estando yacida en el suelo. Y cuando la obligó a levantarse tirándole el cabello sin importarle su dolor, un fuerte mareo producido por el golpe en su cabeza la hizo tambalearse, aunque el tirón de Yue no le permitió caer.

Bajaron los escalones hasta llegar al primer piso. Por fortuna, Yue ahora la agarraba del brazo y no de la cabellera. Sakura sólo era capaz de llorar, ya que el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía hacer cualquier otra acción; era Tsukishiro quien conseguía que caminara. La sacó del edificio y la arrastró hacia las calles de Tokio, exponiéndola al frío invernal, siendo vistos por un par de ojos grises que comprendieron de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Sakura esperaba encontrarse con el automóvil negro de Yue, pero al notar que sólo transitaban por la vereda supuso que no había llegado a su departamento en carro, tal vez, por la razón de estar siendo buscado por la policía.

Ninguno decía algo que quebrara el silencio entre ambos, y la periodista comenzaba a sentir cierto enojo hacia los peatones que pasaban a su lado sin hacer algo a pesar de que notaran sus lágrimas, la pequeña cojera en su pie izquierdo, el fuerte agarre en su brazo, las marcas rojizas en su rostro por los golpes y el bulto en el bolsillo del abrigo de Yue en donde había ocultado la pistola. Nada. Nadie. Sólo indiferencia, y quizás miedo del semblante de ese sujeto.

Aquel ruido hizo que su corazón saltara, se agitara… Se agitara de alegría, de expectación, de ansiedad, de tranquilidad. En cambio, Tsukishiro, por primera vez, se aterró y enfureció a la vez; ese imbécil de Li. El ruido se acercaba, se sentía cada vez más fuerte… un ruido de sirenas. ¡La policía! ¡Era la policía! Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y entendió por fin porqué Shaoran le había pedido que retuviera a Yue. Esa sonrisa se esfumó apenas él empezó a caminar nuevamente, más rápido que antes: intentaba escapar.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué diablos hacer?, se preguntó Kinomoto. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Dejando el miedo a un lado, forcejeó y trató de detener el andar de Yue. Éste se giró para encararla de inmediato, con el ceño aún más fruncido, iracundo, furioso, lanzando advertencia por su mirada. Ella se inmutó, estremeció, pero estaba decidida por primera vez en lo que respectaba a ese sujeto. Así que siguió forcejeando con toda su fuerza; ¡había que hacer tiempo! Ya cansado, Tsukishiro sacó el revólver de su bolsillo, dobló, sin cuidado y consiguiendo que Sakura soltara un gemido de dolor, el brazo de ella para colocarlo en su espalda, el mismo sector en donde enterró la punta de su pistola para intimidarla.

- "Deja de moverte de una buena vez, perra" – susurró entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño demostrando su determinación, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos enseñaban terror y algo de inseguridad. Pero, ¡Dios! No había lugar ahora para temores o inseguridades. Ésta era la única oportunidad que tendría para ser libre de él, para que Yue pagara de una vez por todas. ¡No podía perderla, así de simple, tenía que luchar!

Y pasó.

"¡Al fin!", gritó ella en su mente, llena de alegría.

Las sirenas ya retumbaban en sus oídos al estar junto a ellos, los tres automóviles rodeándolos e iluminándolos con sus luces delanteras, los policías en la calle, protegiéndose de los posibles disparos de Yue pero a la vez apuntándolo con sus propias pistolas.

Sakura, mirando sobre su hombro, pudo percibir la mandíbula apretada con odio de Yue, el dolor que le provocaba el fuerte agarre en su brazo que había aumentado en intensidad, la ira indescriptible que transmitía el semblante de él al ser atrapado, descubierto, encerrado. Porque sí, Yue ya había comprendido que de ésta no se escapaba. No. Se había escapado de varias situaciones en donde los policías estaban involucrados, sin embargo, nunca hubo una en donde él se viese acorralado y amenazado con pistolas, siempre logró escaparse antes de que sucediese aquello.

- "¡Suelta el arma, Tsukishiro!" – le ordenó uno de los tantos uniformados, seguramente, el que estaba a cargo.

El aludido se dirigió a su víctima. Colocó sus fríos, maléficos, terroríficos ojos plateados en Sakura, antes de decirle con una sonrisa macabra:

- "Si no eres mía, entonces no serás de nadie más"

Y sin importarle su mirada y sus lágrimas atónitas, frente a esas autoridades, sin reparos, sin arrepentimientos, sin siquiera cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Yue apretó el gatillo, incrustando la bala en su espalda. El dolor fue intenso, la herida sangrienta, la debilidad aún mayor. Quiso gritar, pero el impacto de sentir húmeda esa zona y de ver su mano repleta de sangre al tocarse la herida, le impidió articular palabra. Sólo lágrimas, sólo lágrimas fueron las que enseñaron su dolor antes de desplomarse en el suelo con sus ojos cerrándose sin poder impedirlo. Lo último que oyó fue un segundo disparo, los policías acercándose a ella, buscando su pulso y la llamada para requerir una ambulancia al lugar en donde estaban. Lo último que vio fue el cuerpo de Yue caer junto al suyo y la sangre, tanto la de él como la suya propia, que se derramaba en la acera.

- "Shaoran…" – murmuró, agotada, al recordar a su novio tirado en el piso del departamento, derramando aquel líquido rojo, igual que ella en ese momento.

Sin tener más fuerzas, cerró sus ojos y se abrazó a la calmada oscuridad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas de Autora.**

Mm… Dije que este sería el último capítulo. Mm… Bueno, no lo es n.nU Jeje, el próximo sí que lo será. Quiero que sepan, eso si, que tuve mis razones para dejar este capítulo hasta aquí y que, así, no fuese el final: mi tardanza y que el capítulo llevaba casi 50 páginas (49, para ser exactos xD) escritas. Pensé que sería demasiado, así que preferí cortarlo hasta aquí para que así la lectura les fuese más amena y para que ya no tuviesen que esperar más. Entiéndase entonces que el próximo capítulo ya lo comencé a escribir, incluso, me falta terminar dos escenas y ya tendrán una nueva actualización de mi parte. Así que no se preocupen, que esta vez no demoraré tanto en actualizar. Aunque estoy algo preocupada porque dudo que el próximo capítulo sobrepase las 20 páginas, y eso lo considero algo corto a estas alturas xD, pues desde hace varios capítulos estos superan esa cantidad. Aunque bueno, éste ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos xD.

Pido disculpas si todos esperaban el final y se desilusionaron al encontrarse con esto u.u En serio lo lamento, pero nunca esperé que, lo que sería el final de la historia, tendría 49 páginas (o más, porque aún me falta acabar con un par de escenas). En un principio, cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, creí que, con suerte, alcanzaría las 20 páginas. Nuevas ideas surgieron y me llevaron a escribir más de lo previsto. Culpen a mi musa, que ya descubrí cuando aparece: cada vez que tengo exámenes, en especial, si tengo varios en un corto período de tiempo xD, ósea, en los peores momentos, justo cuando tengo muy pocos momentos libres (se sorprenderían de todo lo que escribí en una semana, hace algo así como un mes, en la cual tuve tres exámenes _gigantes_ de la universidad; sí, entré a la universidad ya, a la carrera de Psicología y estoy muy contenta n.n).

Y bueno, no sé que más decirles. Ha pasado mucho tiempo (sí, mi sobrino tiene más de 10 meses xD, ya gatea, se levanta con apoyo, se ha percatado de que tiene voz así que grita todo el tiempo, come cosas más sólidas y responde cuando lo llamas por su nombre o sus típicos apodos, como "pelao" –porque tiene poco cabello xD- o "comando" –todavía no entiendo bien porqué ese apodo, fue idea de mis hermanos xD, creo que por unos pantalones de militar que tiene xD-. Y sí, me considero de esas típicas personas que hablan y hablan sobre sus sobrinos aunque no venga al caso xD).

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CADA REVIEW QUE ME HAN DEJADO A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA **(y por las felicitaciones por el nacimiento de mi sobrino n.n)

En serio. Me han hecho muy feliz con cada palabra que han dejado, ya sea un review cortito o uno largo, da lo mismo. Unas palabras alentadoras siempre me harán muy feliz n.n. Además, me hicieron llegar a los 200 reviews y estoy muy contenta por eso (aparte de que el fic ya superó las 300 páginas, que nunca pensé que alcanzaría xD Son 311 hasta ahora para ser, nuevamente, exactos xD). Así que espero que se animen y…

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**** Por favor xD**

Si quieren hacerme aún más feliz, dejen review, por favor. Ya saben que es importante para un autor y todo n.n, aparte de que en verdad quiero saber si este capítulo les gustó, ya que me costó bastante decidir qué diablos haría con Yue xD.

Bueno, recordar que **las respuestas a los reviews serán puestas en mi bio**.

¡Saludos y que estén muy bien!

Satsuki Idaka.


	15. Ansiada Libertad

"**INFIDELIDAD"**

Satsuki Idaka

CCS pertenece a CLAMP. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

_**Resumen**__: Nos encontramos. Tú saciabas las necesidades que tenía, yo las tuyas. Nos complementamos. Ni la soledad ni los miedos de mi pasado existían entre tus brazos, pero sí la tristeza. Y es que, no es fácil ser tu amante, Shaoran._

**Capítulo XV**

"_Ansiada Libertad"_

_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

_Aiko. Ryuu._

_Sakura. ¡Diablos, Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

_Sakura._

_¡¡Sakura!!_

_- "Shaoran"_

_¿Una voz? ¿Sakura? Sakura, ¿por qué te oyes tan adolorida, cansada, triste? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te pasó algo?... ¡Diablos, Sakura, respóndeme, por favor! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!_

_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera tan melancólica?! ¡No te vayas! ¡¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarte?! ¡¿Por qué me miras como si fuese una despedida?! ¡Sakura!_

_¡¡Sakura!!_

_¿Qué? ¿Un disparo?... ¡Mierda! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué diablos he permitido?! ¡No! ¡Sakura! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No! ¡Esto no era lo que quería! ¡¿Por qué tú, por qué tú tienes que salir herida?! ¡Diablos, Sakura! ¡No te vayas!_

_¡¡SAKURA!!_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sudando frío. Lo que estaba enterrado en su boca y en su garganta lo dejó sin respiración de inmediato. Sin soportar el dolor y la incomodidad que le producía ese objeto que recorría su garganta, quitó con rapidez y con la poca fuerza que tenía la cinta que impedía el movimiento de ese tubo, para después comenzar a sacárselo. Las arcadas fueron demasiadas, y las ganas de vomitar casi incontrolables. La intubación que lo había mantenido con oxígeno en sus pulmones y su cuerpo se posó frente a sus ojos mientras sudaba por la tensión. Tosió fuerte apenas el tubo salió de su interior. Cuando todo eso hubo acabado, respiró agitado, tratando de tragar una saliva que no había en su boca. Agua. Necesitaba agua. Moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando por ese líquido vital, reparó recién en la habitación blanca en la que estaba, en las sábanas que recubrían su cuerpo, en que éste estaba recostado en un cómoda cama, en los fuertes rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y en su debilidad como también del dolor que le implicaba el moverse. Dios, su espalda y su pierna dolían un montón.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?

Sábado 24 de Enero. 4:26pm. Hospital Central de Tokio.

Apenas se hizo esos cuestionamientos, repentinamente, las imágenes de su encuentro con Yue Tsukishiro aparecieron en su cabeza respondiendo a su primera pregunta. Tras recordar los balazos incrustados en las zonas que le molestaban más que cualquier otra, comprendió que el lugar en donde estaba era, indudablemente, un hospital. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido y cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí. No pasó mucho rato cuando el sueño que había tenido en medio de su inconsciencia inundó su mente.

¡Dios! ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué había pasado con ella?! ¡¿Cómo estaba?! Un miedo indescriptible y de tamaños colosales reprimió su pecho. Ese sueño… ¿significaba algo? ¿Acaso su pequeña… se había ido? ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Diablos! ¡Necesitaba urgente hablar con alguien, saber qué había sucedido! ¿Tsukishiro había escapado, había conseguido llevarse a Sakura o, peor aún, la había herido? Ninguna de esas posibilidades le agradaba, y sólo incrementaban el miedo que lo invadía.

Con un poco de dificultad y sin saber qué más hacer, estiró su brazo izquierdo, el lado en donde no había recibido el disparo, hasta tocar un botón que descansaba al lado de su cama, en la pared. Era para llamar a una enfermera, el símbolo que había sobre él se lo indicaba. No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando una enfermera y un doctor entraron a su habitación con rapidez.

- "A-Agua" – murmuró con dificultad por el escozor y la molestia que sentía en su garganta; el tubo, posiblemente, había traspasado sus cuerdas vocales, o eso creyó.

La mujer se dirigió al baño y, poco tiempo después, le entregó un vaso repleto con ese líquido. Por la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, la profesional le ayudó a tragárselo, entretanto el doctor tomaba su pulso y veía sus signos vitales, verificando que todo estuviera en orden. El alivio fue enorme cuando el vaso de vidrio quedó vació.

Los exámenes llegaron apenas el doctor terminó con la revisión. No supo bien cuántos minutos –quizás incluso fueron un par de horas; estaba completamente desorbitado, no percibía muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor- estuvieron haciéndole examen tras examen, pero sí sabía que ya hubo un momento en el que estaba agotado y no podía aguantar una prueba más. Sus plegarias por acabar con eso fueron oídas y fue llevado de vuelta a su habitación. El doctor le recomendó dormir un poco para que recuperara vitalidad y fuerzas, y así lo hizo. Sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad, y es que en verdad estaba desesperado por saber qué había sucedido con Sakura.

Cuando se despertó, por la ventana ya no entraban los rayos del sol, sino más bien, la sutil iluminación de la luna. Se sentía más tranquilo, menos cansado y el dolor había disminuido en intensidad. Supuso que le pusieron algún tipo de calmante de dolor, tal vez morfina. A sus ojos les costó acostumbrarse a la luz artificial que provenía de las bombillas del techo, pero poco después el ardor se disipó. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se topó con la presencia de Touya Kinomoto, quien, serio, casi enfurecido y con sus brazos cruzados, aguardaba su despertar sentado en el sillón de la habitación, en una esquina, frente a su cama, con su bata blanca que indicaba su rango de doctor y ocultando parte de su vestimenta; sólo con ella podía estar en la pieza de Shaoran aun cuando él estaba dormido y necesitaba reposo. El semblante de Kinomoto sólo le hizo presentir que algo no andaba bien.

- "¿Cuan…?" – Tragó y esperó unos segundos para seguir, pues aún se le hacía algo difícil – "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?"

- "Nueve días. Hicieron que durmieras un poco más para que te recuperaras más rápidamente" – explicó Touya – "Tu operación para sacar las balas salió bien. No tienes ningún problema"

- "¿Qué pasó?" - inquirió luego de unos segundos, pues, para ser sinceros, temía hacer esa pregunta; algo había pasado, algo malo.

Touya frunció más su entrecejo, y una nube de tristeza apareció en sus ojos oscuros. Suspiró cansado. Sí, algo malo había ocurrido.

- "Yue fue capturado, aunque sigue inconsciente por culpa del disparo que le propinaron los policías. Pero está fuera de peligro, sólo falta que despierte" – contó con seriedad.

Bien, eso era una buena noticia. Ahora, ¿cuál era la mala?

- "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" – inquirió Kinomoto esta vez, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, exigiéndole que le contara la historia completa.

Shaoran se sorprendió del cambio de tema. ¿Acaso no quería decirle algo? No hizo caso a ese pensamiento y, haciendo todo lo posible, le relató lo sucedido con Tsukishiro hace poco más de una semana, claro, hasta cuando el desgraciado le disparó y él cayó inconsciente. Le explicó que no sabía qué había sucedido después de eso. Él fue testigo de cómo el rostro de Touya se desfiguraba más y más por la ira con cada acontecimiento que le narraba. Por otra parte, también fue el protagonista del sentimiento de culpa que oprimía su corazón, sin contar el odio hacia Yue.

- "Lo siento" – murmuró al final del relato, arrepentido – "Si no hubiera bajado, si no le hubiera hecho caso a Yamazaki, nada de esto habría pasado. Soy el culpable"

El hijo de Fujitaka no dijo nada por unos momentos, hasta que cortó el silencio en el segundo que liberó un suspiro, deshaciendo el apretar de sus manos.

- "No es tu culpa. Yue es el culpable. Él es la mente perversa y psicópata que hizo todo esto. Él es el desgraciado enfermo que se obsesionó con mi hermana" – dijo para tratar de calmarlo.

- "No" – insistió Shaoran, terco – "Yo había prometido cuidarla, no permitir que Tsukishiro se acercara a ella. Me lo prometí a mí mismo, te lo prometí a ti y, en especial, se lo prometí a Sakura. Dejé que él volviera a tocarla, le dejé el camino libre. No me lo puedo perdonar" – confesó apretando él, en esta ocasión, sus puños y su entrecejo.

- "Si fuese como dices, entonces yo también soy culpable: me fui del país y de su lado aun cuando Yue seguía libre y estaba la posibilidad de que volviese a aparecer. Me alejé de ella logrando que Yue tuviese el camino más libre también, porque si antes éramos nosotros dos quienes cuidaban de ella, al marcharme, quedaste tú solo cargando toda la responsabilidad. Si es así, entonces la culpa de ambos, no sólo tuya"

Tras esa profunda e hiriente reflexión de Touya, ambos se quedaron callados, hundidos en sus propios, negativos y oscuros pensamientos. Shaoran ya se estaba impacientando, Touya aún no le decía qué había pasado con Sakura. Sin aguantar más la angustia, preguntó con cautela:

- "¿Dónde está Sakura?"

Fue consciente de la incomodidad que Kinomoto expresó con su postura rígida y la arrugación de su ceño, además del hecho de que no lo miraba a la cara y no parecía querer contestarle.

- "¡Dímelo, Kinomoto!" – exigió, desesperado.

Tragó pesado. Intentado que su voz no se quebrara por la tristeza y clavando, ahora sí, su vista en los ojos ámbares de su acompañante, respondió:

- "Está internada aquí en el hospital. Yue le disparó"

Su rostro se desfiguró y el miedo que había habitado en su interior apenas despertó se hizo realidad. La frustración fue imposible de omitir, la tristeza imposible de evitar. La rabia, la furia, el odio fueron imposibles de controlar. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Cómo fue tan imbécil?! ¡¿Cómo había permitido que ella saliera herida?! ¡Qué tonto había sido! Diablos, sentía deseos de llorar de la angustia y de la ira. Sentía deseos de romperle la cara a ese idiota que se había atrevido a desordenar la vida de Sakura, que se había atrevido a tocarla, a herirla y que ahora ella tuviese que luchar por su vida. Sentía deseos de romper todo a su alrededor para descargar los incontables sentimientos que invadían y revolvían su interior.

- "¡Mierda!" – gritó sin poder controlarse.

Se tapó el rostro con su mano izquierda, ocultando las lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas rebeldemente, sin su consentimiento. No se las secó, porque lo que vino más tarde causó que su llanto fuese algo más fuerte.

- "Ella…" – Touya titubeó, indicándole a Shaoran que lo que continuaba era aún más doloroso – "Tuvieron que operarla de urgencia. La bala en su espalda rozó su columna vertebral, dañando ciertas partes. A pesar de todo lo que hicieron, las piernas de Sakura perdieron sensibilidad. Tendrá que entrar en rehabilitación y aprender a caminar otra vez. Además, la bala dañó considerablemente su riñón derecho y tuvieron que extirpárselo al ver que su funcionamiento ya era casi nulo e imposible de reparar. La herida del disparo provocó una hemorragia interna" – manifestó, serio pero con un deje de dolor al mismo tiempo.

Ahora sí, ahora sí que se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido. Ahora sí que odiaba a Tsukishiro más que a cualquier cosa o persona del mundo. Ahora sí que las lágrimas eran derramadas con voluntad y desesperación para expresar su ira, su sufrimiento, su angustia, su sentimiento de culpa, exponiendo todo lo que había en su intranquilo corazón.

¿Cómo había permitido esto? ¿Cómo había permitido que ella sufriera de esta manera, que saliese tan perjudicada? No cumplió su promesa.

Destapó su rostro y observó a Touya, sorprendiendo a este mismo cuando se percató del líquido salado que mojaba las mejillas del castaño. Shaoran trató de serenarse, pero era extremadamente inútil intentarlo, y extremadamente imposible lograrlo. Respirando agitado, murmuró entrecortadamente:

- "¿Está… está inconsciente?"

Touya asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- "Si tú estuviste durmiendo nueve días siendo que la bala no dañó órganos y no fue necesaria un intervención urgente, lo más probable es que ella necesite mucho más descanso. Pero es imposible saber cuándo despertará"

- "Por favor, dime que está fuera de peligro"- rogó, no a Touya, en realidad, sino más bien al destino o a alguna divinidad que pudiese cumplir su deseo.

El semblante de su acompañante lo dijo todo, pero aún así explicó con palabras:

- "El daño en su columna fue fuerte. Si esto no se cuida lo suficientemente bien, podría perder la sensibilidad de sus piernas por completo, dejándola parapléjica. La hemorragia ha sido controlada y sanada, de eso no hay que preocuparse. Las transfusiones de sangre consiguieron que recuperase todos los glóbulos rojos perdidos. Hay muchas posibilidades de que sobreviva, pero si Sakura no quiere luchar, entonces no hay nada que hacer"

Suficiente. Esa situación ya lo estaba matando y deprimiendo lo suficiente. No podía creer por todo lo que estaba pasando su adorada Sakura. No podía creer que ella recibiese aquel castigo tan injusto y doloroso. No. No era justo. ¡Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en el apartamento! ¡Si tan sólo hubieran capturado a Yue antes! Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sí, seguramente lo era, era una asquerosa y horrenda pesadilla. ¿Por qué ella tenía que pagar de esa forma tan cruel? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo ser él quien recibiese ese castigo y ese dolor? _¿Por qué ella?_

Volvió a taparse el rostro con su mano izquierda, para tapar el llanto que ya era imparable. Lloraba por la rabia, la tristeza, la preocupación, los mil y un sentimientos que agitaban e inquietaban todo su mundo. No podía estar pasando. Simplemente no podía estar pasando. Quería despertar. Quería que todo esto acabara. No quería verla sufrir, no de esa forma. Sin embargo, el dolor que le provocaban sus heridas aún no sanadas le indicaban que esta era la 

maldita y asquerosa realidad, y que ya nada podía hacer para cambiarla, por mucho que lo quisiera, por mucho que rogara.

- "Iré a ver como va todo con ella" – anunció Touya antes de retirarse y dejarlo solo, como necesitaba estar para llorar tranquilo, sin vergüenza, y Touya lo sabía, porque él también había sentido ganas de llorar, ganas de estar a solas para comprender todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia y por todo lo que estaba pasando su querida hermana.

Nakuru había estado con él en cada segundo, incluso, ahí estaba ahora con una sutil sonrisa esperándolo pacientemente, con unos cuantos bocadillos en su mano y dos cafés para disipar un poco el hambre. Sin decirle nada y, sorprendiéndola, le quitó la comida de sus manos, la hizo levantarse de la silla en la que estaba y la abrazó, con desesperación. No sólo quería sentir apoyo, cariño que sabía que Nakuru le podía dar en ese momento, sino que también deseaba sentir que protegía tanto a Nakuru como a su bebé. La simple idea de lo que podría estar pasando Li en ese minuto al ver que la persona que amaba estaba en un estado como el de su hermana, el sólo imaginarse a Nakuru en ese estado, le oprimió el pecho. No sabía qué era capaz de hacer si ella llegaba a estar un día así, pero estaba seguro que el sufrimiento sería enorme. Podía comprender a Li, no sólo porque el estado de su hermana también le afectaba de una manera brutal, sino porque también el amaba a una mujer. Estaba enamorado de Nakuru Akisuki de una manera casi adictiva, por lo que podía entender de cierta forma lo que era pasar por eso al imaginarlo.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran no dejaba de llorar en las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, rogando por el bienestar de su novia con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba que estuviera bien, necesitaba saber que saldría ella de ese estado de inconsciencia para así volver a verla sonreír, volver a escuchar su voz, volver a abrazarla y besarla cada vez que se le diera la gana, volver a estar a su lado. La necesitaba a ella. La necesitaba con él.

- "Por favor, que despierte" – susurró.

Pocos minutos después, tanto a causa del llanto como de la debilidad de su cuerpo y de los medicamentos, sus ojos, sin él desearlo pues quería estar despierto para saber cualquier cambio que pudiese tener Sakura, comenzaron a cerrarse, y con la imagen de una sonriente Sakura Kinomoto llamando su nombre y con una culpa inmensa invadiendo su corazón, Shaoran Li se quedó dormido nuevamente, deteniendo, por unas horas, el revoltijo causado por sus tormentosos sentimientos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Martes 27 de Enero. 2:01pm. Hospital Central de Tokio.

Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, sin poder comer un solo alimento más. No era como si hubiese comido demasiado, en realidad; seguía la mayor parte de la comida aguardando por ser molida con algunos dientes. Su garganta, por lo apretada que estaba, no le permitía ingerir ni un bocadillo más, y aun cuando su estómago estaba vacío, no estaba de suficiente ánimo como para sentir apetito. Su garganta no dolía por haberse quitado el tubo tres días atrás. No. Molestaba por la angustia, por la impaciencia.

No había mejoras en el estado de ella. Su cuerpo seguía descansando, sin recobrar la conciencia.

Mientras, su propio estado sí había mejorado a diferencia de ella. Ahora podía sentarse en la cama, podía moverse por sí solo aunque todavía no le permitían levantarse. Y comenzaba a hartarse, porque quería estar a su lado, quería estar ahí cuando ella abriese los ojos, quería, aun si no pudiese oírlo, susurrarle "te amo's" con la esperanza de que eso la alentaría a seguir luchando por su vida. Sus propias heridas ya estaban casi curadas por completo y sólo le hacían exámenes no tan odiosos y de chequeo de que todo estuviese bien; lo más probable era que le 

diesen de alta en dos días más, cuando sus heridas ya estuvieran cien por ciento curadas.

Tampoco era como si se hubiese aburrido mucho esos tres días que llevaba ahí encerrado en el hospital. Sus hijos lo iban a visitar todos los días después de la escuela; fue Touya quien se encargó de buscar su ex número telefónico, el de la, ahora, casa de Meiling, entre las cosas de su hermana y dar el aviso, un día después de que él arribara al país y no hubiese visto a nadie en el departamento —y se hubiese preocupado por que no habían aparecido, ni él ni Sakura, desde que había llegado—, ese mismo día que había ido al hospital a trabajar por la noche, tres días después de todo lo sucedido con Tsukishiro.

La primera vez que había visto a sus retoños, estaban acompañados por su hermana Shiefa, quien, apenas estuvieron solos cuando sus hijos fueron a comprar dulces, le preguntó qué había sucedido, por qué había recibido un disparo. Mintió diciendo que había sido en un asalto, pues no estaba dispuesto ni tenía el derecho de contar el pasado de Sakura. Por supuesto, Shiefa se mostró reacia a creerle. Desconfianza, buscó los argumentos necesarios para deshacer su cuento, pero él no estuvo ni estaba interesado en darle detalles, ni mucho menos a contarle la verdad. Deteniendo el interrogatorio de su hermana, sus hijos aparecieron en la habitación, aunque tampoco se salvó de las preguntas de Aiko queriendo saber lo que había ocurrido. No le contestó, no quería preocuparla, y según le había dicho Shiefa, no le habían confesado que había sido disparado, sino más bien, que estaba en el hospital por una enfermedad inofensiva, que se sanaría pronto.

Al segundo día, es decir, el día anterior a ese martes 27, fue Meiling quien apareció junto a Ryuu y a Aiko. El ambiente entre ellos fue incómodo, sí, a pesar de la conversación que habían tenido en ese parque, luego de que ella hablara con Sakura. Su mirada rubí resaltaba por la preocupación en ella, opacando un poco la tristeza que aún nublaba sus ojos. Trató de hacer que se entablara algún diálogo entre ellos, sin embargo, Meiling sólo respondía con monosílabos y movimientos de su cabeza. Su frase más larga fue su consulta sobre si el trato de los momentos en que se llevara y devolviera a los niños seguía en pie, en un susurro, con Aiko durmiendo en sus brazos por lo tarde que era y un Ryuu tomado de su mano y aguantando el cansancio. Contestó que sí, pero que los llevaría a su casa por las noches y que dormirían allí durante un tiempo, hasta que se comprara un departamento propio.

La respuesta claramente no le gustó a Meiling, y es que sus sospechas de que él estaba viviendo con su amante se hicieron realidad, como también caer en cuenta de que las posibilidades de volver a verlo no disminuirían, sino que aumentarían. Fue por eso mismo que propuso el que fuera a buscarlos a la escuela y no a su casa, y que los lunes fuese él quien los llevara a la primaria y al jardín de niños, para así no verlo, no toparse con él. No quería tenerlo cerca, por lo menos hasta que consiguiese olvidarlo y el dolor de la traición parase de perseguirla.

Sin esperar más, se despidió de él con un algo melancólico "adiós" y se marchó.

Para ser sinceros, en su mente no había espacio como para preocuparse de su inestable relación con Meiling o de sus sentimientos de culpa por hacerla sufrir. No. El que Sakura, su amada Sakura estuviera aún inconsciente y que en el momento en que se despertara se enteraría de que tendría que aprender a caminar otra vez, en un tratamiento largo y difícil, además de que se creyese culpable del estado de ella, eran hechos que envolvían sus pensamientos por completo, angustiándolo, inquietándolo, impacientándolo. Quería verla sonreír, con esa sonrisa que siempre lo alegraba, más aún cuando él era el causante de ellas. Temía que esa sonrisa desapareciera cuando ella abriera sus verdes ojos y le aclararían por qué no sentía sus piernas y por todo lo que tendría que pasar en la rehabilitación. Temía que Sakura no pudiese soportar justamente esto último, que decidiera rendirse a mitad de camino o que se rehusara a intentarlo. Temía que la reacción de ella fuese una negativa, depresiva, desolada, y no la alegre y adorable de siempre.

Sin permitirle seguir divagando en sus pensamientos, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo devolvió al mundo real. Frunció un poco su entrecejo al sentirse extrañado de que Takashi Yamazaki era quien estaba ahí parado con un rostro avergonzado y tímido. Una muleta de acero 

tenía agarrada en su mano derecha, ayudándole a no cargar todo el peso en su pierna herida y así le fuese más fácil caminar.

- "Lo siento" – murmuró el esposo de Chiharu luego de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Sabía por qué pedía disculpas: se sentía arrepentido de haber ayudado a Tsukishiro. La confusión que antes había en su semblante, había sido sustituida ahora por cierta rabia.

- "No debiste, Yamazaki" – espetó, descargando un poco su ira.

Bajó la mirada al suelo, con sus ojos grises brillando de tristeza y vergüenza. Apretó con más fuerza el mango de la muleta y así armarse del valor necesario para encarar a su amigo.

- "Lo sé. En verdad lo siento" – repitió segundos más tarde – "Es mi culpa"

- "No. Es mía" – interrumpió Shaoran – "Por no haberla protegido, por no cumplir la promesa, por no haber estado ahí para alejar a Yue, por permitir que todo esto pasara"

Yamazaki se sorprendió de toda la fuerza que Li empleaba para apretar sus puños, dejando sus nudillos blancos. Se sorprendió de los sentimientos de culpabilidad e ira que envolvían el aura del padre de Aiko, y de las lágrimas, exponentes de esas emociones, que aparecieron y se acumularon en sus ojos ámbares. No podía creer lo que veía, y es que nunca había visto a Shaoran llorar.

- "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada" – se apresuró a contestar, Takashi, para evitar que su amigo tuviese tales pensamientos – "La culpa es de Yue, Shaoran, también mía por haberlo ayudado, ¡pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada! Yue hubiera ido por Kinomoto aun si tú estabas en su departamento"

- "Permití que subiera, que se acercara a ella, ¡permití que le disparará, Yamazaki!" – insistió, terco y furioso.

- "¡Yue estaba armado, Shaoran, y estaba vuelto loco! ¡No podías hacer nada contra eso! ¡No es tu culpa!" – gritó para hacerlo entender – "Yue es el culpable de todo. Él es el enfermo. Dios, tú aquí no tienes la culpa de nada"

No importaba lo que dijera, no importaban sus intenciones, él seguiría siendo el culpable del estado de Sakura, porque así lo creía y porque así se lo repetía su conciencia.

- "Hiciste lo que pudiste, Shaoran. Y gracias a ti, Yue ahora podrá ser llevado a prisión, en donde pertenece" – continuó, con el volumen de su voz más normal, aunque aún estupefacto del sentimiento de culpabilidad de su acompañante.

- "No fue suficiente" – dijo en un susurro, todavía apretando sus puños – "No fue suficiente, Yamazaki. Salió herida"

Gruñó por lo bajo, irritado ante la testarudez de Li. Es que… ¡no! ¡Diablos! ¡Shaoran no tenía la culpa de nada! ¡Él tenía la culpa, por ayudar a Yue, por no haber sido más valiente! Que su propio amigo se sintiese culpable del estado de Kinomoto, sólo lograba que su culpabilidad fuese aún mayor.

- "¡Por Dios, Shaoran, no puedes ser tan necio!" – elevó el tono de su voz, ya gritando a causa de la rabia, sorprendiendo al aludido – "¡Tú no has hecho absolutamente nada y lo sabes! ¡Aquí el culpable no eres tú, tú sólo has dado lo mejor de ti para alejar a Tsukishiro de Kinomoto! ¡Y, Dios, ahora que está despierto podrá ser llevado a prisión y…!"

- "¿Qué?" – lo interrumpió, atónito – "¿Tsukishiro despertó?"

El esposo de Chiharu acabó con su discurso ante tal pregunta, extrañado de que su amigo no supiese tal novedad.

- "Sí. Despertó esta mañana"

El ceño de Shaoran se frunció apenas recibió una respuesta. Inundado por el odio, acercó su mano izquierda al botón que pedía por ayuda de alguna enfermera. Sin querer esperar, quitó las sábanas de encima de él y, aguantando el dolor, movió sus piernas hasta que sus descalzos pies estuviesen apoyados en el frío suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor de la herida lo hizo tambalearse y volver a caer encima del colchón. Fue recién entonces cuando Yamazaki entendió lo que Shaoran planeaba y salió de su estupefacción.

- "¡No! ¡Shaoran, debes quedarte en la cama!" – indicó, acercándose a él.

Su mirada ámbar brillaba por la determinación y el odio, logrando intimidar a Takashi y deteniendo su caminar. Una enfermera entró sonriente a la habitación, sonrisa que se borró apenas vio a su paciente tratando de ponerse de pie.

- "Traiga una silla de ruedas, ahora" – ordenó Shaoran, demasiado serio, maldiciendo en su interior el no poder moverse con libertad.

- "Usted no puede. Debe…"

- "Ahora" – repitió entre dientes, perdiendo de apoco la paciencia.

- "Señor Li"

- "¡Ahora, dije!" – gritó esta vez, hastiado ya de la desobediencia de la enfermera.

La mujer se estremeció ante la imagen de un enojadísimo Shaoran Li, y es que de verdad daba miedo.

- "Shaoran, no puedes ir donde Tsukishiro" – intervino Yamazaki para tratar de ayudar a la empleada del hospital que guardó silencio – "Debes descansar"

- "¡No me interesa, Takashi! ¡Quiero verle la cara a ese desgraciado y quiero que sea ahora!" – contestó, movido por la rabia. Después, se dirigió a ella – "¡Traiga una silla de ruedas, ya!"

Sin saber qué hacer, buscó la mirada gris de Yamazaki para buscar auxilio. Consiguió lo que quería, pero no por parte del periodista: Touya Kinomoto entró al blanco cuarto sin pedir permiso, motivado por los gritos que llegaron a escucharse desde el pasillo al estar la puerta abierta. Las tres personas que había antes en la habitación, callaron, pero Shaoran no olvidó su determinación ni de sus ojos desapareció el odio.

- "¿Qué haces?" – le preguntó a Li cuando notó la posición en la que estaba.

- "¿Por qué no me dijiste que Tsukishiro había despertado? Quiero ir a verlo, ahora" – exigió nuevamente, aunque un poco más calmado.

- "No puedes. Tienes que descansar. Tu pierna no está curada del todo aún"

- "Me importa bien poco mi pierna en este minuto. ¡Llévame donde Tsukishiro, Kinomoto!"

Touya se acercó al novio de su hermana con sólo tres pasos, tres grandes y marcados pasos que intentaban intimidar a Shaoran, sin conseguirlo.

- "¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Romperle la cara?" – lo desafió, comenzando a hastiarse.

- "¡Es lo mínimo que se merece!"

- "Y no lo dudo. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Quieres ser llevado a prisión tú también? ¿Caer a su mismo y patético nivel? ¿Quieres darle en el gusto, acaso?"

Shaoran desvió la mirada, declarándose perdedor de esa discusión. No, claramente no tenía ni el más mínimo anhelo de rebajarse al nivel de ese desgraciado. No deseaba caer en su juego por nada del mundo. Pero quizás, sólo quizás, el hablar con él y verlo a la cara disminuirían ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo invadía por dentro y no lo dejaba tranquilo en ningún maldito segundo. Tal vez Yamazaki tuviese razón, tal vez era Yue el enfermo y el culpable de que Sakura saliese herida, no él. Y es que no tenía el valor de ver a Sakura directo a los ojos si seguía creyendo que era el causante de su estado.

El suspiro encolerizado del mayor de los Kinomoto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- "Iré contigo" – aclaró con seriedad.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación lo observaron con sorpresa, en especial Shaoran.

- "Estaré para evitar que cometas cualquier barbaridad, pero no pienso intercambiar palabras con él. No se lo merece" – explicó antes de dirigirse a la enfermera – "Traiga una silla de ruedas, por favor"

Dubitativa, la mujer hizo caso y abandonó el cuarto. Pocos minutos después, regresó arrastrando lo que le había sido pedido. Con la ayuda de Touya, se cambió de la cama a la silla, aguantando el dolor que le causó el movimiento. Ante el semblante preocupado de Yamazaki y siendo empujado por el hermano de su novia, salió al pasillo, con el estómago revolviéndose por el odio que crecía en su interior mientras más se acercaba al lugar en donde estaba Tsukishiro. Touya detuvo el avanzar frente a la puerta que tenía un _413_ a su lado. Ni siquiera tocó para indicar que entraría, sólo quitó esa tabla de madera de su paso y se adentró a la pieza. Tanto él como Shaoran se detuvieron frente a ese desgraciado quien los miraba algo extrañado, para después borrar esa extrañeza con una sonrisa burlesca y repleta de satisfacción.

- "¿De qué te atreves a reírte?" – cortó el silencio el padre de Ryuu.

- "Pues de tu estado, Li. Me agrada saber que estás en esa silla de ruedas por mi culpa" – confesó, ampliando el largo de su sonrisa – "Por lo menos, logré vengarme un poco de ustedes dos antes de irme a la cárcel" – dijo, mostrando las esposas que lo ataban a la cama impidiéndole algún tipo de escape y mirando a Touya también, quien estaba pegado a la muralla opuesta a Yue con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido – "Me enteré del estado de Sakura. Lástima que su bellísimo cuerpo haya sido herido, pero ahora que estaré encerrado y no podré entretenerme con ella, la venganza es más dulce"

Tanto Touya como Shaoran apretaron con más fuerza sus puños y sus entrecejos, mientras sus ojos brillaban por la rabia que trataban ambos de controlar para no abalanzarse sobre Tsukishiro y golpearlo hasta que descargaran su ira y odio. Él sólo se dignó a observarlos divertido, y es que gozaba profundamente con esa reacción de ambos; quería verlos sufrir, como venganza por haberlo delatado a la policía.

- "Desgraciado" – susurró Li, envuelto en furia – "Desgraciado, ¡¿cómo te atreves?!" – gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

Yue rió un poco, como el psicópata que era.

- "¿Cómo me atrevo? Oh, por Dios, Li. ¿Acaso eres ciego? ¿Acaso no consideras el cuerpo de Sakura excitante, sexy? ¡Cualquier hombre quisiera acostarse con esa mujer! Y estoy seguro de que tú eres uno más de la lista. Yo sólo me propuse conseguir lo que quería, de la forma que fuese, y así fue" – aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros y sin borrar su sonrisa.

- "Eres un enfermo"

- "Un enfermo por Sakura, sí. Enfermo por el dinero, también. ¿Y? No es algo que me importe. Tu opinión sobre mí me tiene sin cuidado alguno, Li"

Iba a levantarse a golpearlo, por descarado, por ser un asqueroso desgraciado, pero la mano de Touya sobre su hombro le hizo recapacitar y quedarse en su sitio, y sólo le quedó la opción de apretar más fuerte su mandíbula y sus puños para poder calmarse.

- "Discúlpate" – murmuró nuevamente – "¡Arrepiéntete!" – exclamó al no recibir respuesta.

Tsukishiro rió, con todas sus ganas, burlándose de aquella petición.

- "¿En verdad crees que me arrepiento de algo?" – contestó cuando se hubo calmado, con un tono de burla que dejaba en ridículo a Shaoran – "De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte matado, Li, de haberte disparado en la espalda y no en el corazón. Quería que te murieras lenta y dolorosamente. Supongo que habría sido mejor aniquilarte de forma rápida. Siempre supe que serías un estorbo, desde que me enteré de que estabas con Sakura. Por eso mandé a Yamazaki a que los separara" – agregó, esta vez, más serio.

- "Arrepiéntete de haberle hecho daño"

- "¿A quién? ¿A Sakura?" – el tono burlesco volvió a aparecer en su voz – "Estás muy equivocado si quieres que me arrepienta. Con ella tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¡Qué manera de disfrutar con esa mujer! ¡Su cuerpo es demasiado excitante! Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabes, ¿no? Tocar el hermoso cuerpo de Sakura es un placer incontenible"

- "¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, idiota!" – bramó, perdiendo el control.

Ya sin soportar más la locura de ese tipo, Touya, sin dar ningún tipo de aviso, se marchó de allí a grandes zancadas, hastiado, repleto de odio. Y es que, como bien le había dicho a Shaoran antes, no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse al nivel de ese idiota al romperle la cara, ni tampoco desobedecer su ética como médico. Se fue, dejando a Shaoran solo con Tsukishiro, pero poco le importó a Li.

Yue abrió sus ojos, fingiendo sorpresa, puesto que infirió algo que le causaba una perversa y oscura diversión.

- "No me digas que no te has acostado con Sakura" – musitó, burlón. Luego de reír un poco, siguió – "Supongo que la habré dejado con algún trauma o algo parecido" – miró a Shaoran directo a su vista ámbar – "Es una marca, Li. _Mi_ marca, la marca que indica lo que tanto repetí: ella es mía y siempre lo será, aunque yo vaya a la cárcel, aunque tú hayas interferido"

- "Ella no es tuya" – rebatió, entre dientes.

- "Oh, sí lo es, Li. _Siempre_ estaré en la vida de Sakura. Ya te lo dije, dejé mi marca. _Siempre_ seré alguien para ella"

- "Siempre serás el asqueroso desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla y a joderle la vida"

- "Exacto" – respondió, y el deje de maldad en su semblante aumentó, haciéndose más perceptible para Shaoran – "Ella nunca podrá olvidarme, y tú serás testigo de eso cada vez que intentes tocarla. Seré una sombra que siempre estará allí, y tú te preguntarás si ella está pensando en mí y en nuestros encuentros cada vez que le hagas el amor; ahora que lo pienso, es una venganza bastante dulce"

El castaño se puso aún más a la defensiva, incluso llegado a apretar, esta vez, el mango de su silla de ruedas con la mano izquierda, el sector en donde no había recibido el disparo, mientras se inclinaba más hacia delante.

- "Que me deje tocarla significa que ha olvidado el miedo, que te ha olvidado a ti"

- "Eso es lo que quieres creer, Li. Es un lindo sueño inalcanzable, y eso es algo que tu conciencia sabe muy bien, ¿me equivoco?"

Bajó la mirada un momento, pues quizás, y sólo quizás, las palabras de Tsukishiro le estaban generando inseguridad. En ningún momento reparó en aquello, nunca se le vino la mínima idea de que las cosas pudiesen ser de esa manera.

¡No! Tsukishiro era un desgraciado, un enfermo. Estaba manipulando sus pensamientos para salirse con la suya, para, justamente, plantar esa inseguridad en su corazón y así salir victorioso. Él estaba en lo correcto: Sakura, cuando le permitiese tocarla y hacerle el amor, habrá superado todo lo que le hizo ese sujeto, lo habrá dejado atrás y dejará que le demuestre que hacer el amor no tenía ningún punto de comparación con esas horrorosas experiencias con Yue. Ella lo habrá dejado atrás, y lo sabía porque, aun si se estremecía y se mostrase algo asustada la primera vez, ella estaría preparada para que le pudiese enseñar lo que era hacer el amor, y cuando comprendiese que eran cosas completamente distintas, Sakura habrá olvidado todo lo relacionado con ese hombre y lo habrá superado.

- "Sí, te equivocas" – contestó, serio, pero en especial, seguro de lo que decía – "No me harás sentir inseguridad, Tsukishiro. Ya no te saliste con la tuya, así que deja de intentarlo"

El aludido se encogió de hombros, dándole poca importancia al tema.

- "Puedes tener razón, Li. Sí, no me salí con la mía, no me llevé a Sakura por culpa de tus intromisiones" – sonrió de lado, con maldad haciendo brillar sus plateados ojos – "Pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo en un futuro"

Listo. Lo había hartado. Este sujeto estaba enfermo.

- "Estás loco, enfermo. ¡Te van a encerrar, Tsukishiro! Ya no tienes oportunidad de acercarte a ella" – le hizo entender, hastiado – "Y si la tuvieses, oh, esta vez sí que no podrás lograrlo. Lo impediré como sea"

Y ya sin querer soportar más la presencia del hombre, con gran dificultad y soportando el dolor que le provocaba la herida en su espalda, agarró las ruedas de su silla e hizo el ademán de largarse de esa habitación, de alejarse de ese sujeto que, indudablemente, estaba enfermo mentalmente.

- "Es cierto, Li. Me van a encerrar y quizás esté en la cárcel durante varios años" – dijo Yue, deteniendo el andar de su acompañante – "Cuando salga, posiblemente Sakura ya habrá perdido su encanto y su excitante figura. Ya no me servirá para conseguir placer. Y si no es así, pues, bueno, claramente me divertiré otra vez con ella"

Shaoran frunció su entrecejo mientras apretaba su agarrar en las ruedas. Giró su cabeza a la derecha para encontrarse con el semblante divertido y malévolo del dueño de ese blanco cabello que era así por naturaleza, preparado para la atrocidad que seguramente escupiría.

- "Voy a vengarme, Li. Sea como sea. Ya me vengué un poco dejando esa marca en Sakura, disparándote y dejándola a ella con una casi nula sensibilidad en sus piernas" – le advirtió, explicándose como Shaoran quería que lo hiciera. Después de unos segundos, en donde se percató de que él le estaba prestando atención, siguió – "Tienes una hija. Lo sé por las investigaciones de Yamazaki. Aun cuando tiene siete años es bastante hermosa, como su madre" – rió un poco – "Cuando salga de prisión, de seguro ya habrá crecido bastante, y si Sakura, para ese entonces perdió su gracia… Bueno, no cabe duda de que el cuerpo de tu hija será delicioso y capaz de entregarme un delicioso placer"

Definitivamente, no le importó nada más: la ira era mayor. Sin razonarlo ningún segundo, motivado por la rabia que le dio el impulso necesario para que su anatomía olvidara su debilidad, sin siquiera el dolor de su cuerpo o la promesa que le hizo a Touya ser unos impedimentos, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Tsukishiro con un semblante que era de temer, y sin dudarlo en algún momento, levantó su brazo derecho para después plantar su puño en la mejilla de ese imbécil, con fuerza y odio. Yue se mostró sorprendido, aun cuando sus palabras habían sido para despertar la rabia de Shaoran, quien lo agarró de su bata y lo acercó a su rostro furioso.

No estaba interesado ni tenía la paciencia suficiente como para soportar algo de esas magnitudes tan enfermizas. En realidad, ¿quién la tenía? Sólo un tonto, porque por _nada_ iba a aguantar que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a su hija. Lo mismo con Sakura. No iba a permitir que ese sujeto hiciera algo más en su vida que no fuese permanecer encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

- "Atrévete a hacer algo y esta vez sí que no te tendré compasión alguna" – susurró furioso, entre dientes – "No pienso permitir que te acerques nuevamente tanto a Sakura como que tengas la chance de acercarte a mi hija. Si llegan a soltarte y me entero que siquiera estuviste a diez metros cerca de ellas, te rompo la cara, ¿me escuchaste? Lo que recibiste ahora no será nada comparado con lo que puedo ser capaz de hacerte. ¿Y sabes algo? Tu liberación sólo será un sueño para ti, porque yo mismo me haré cargo de que recibas cadena perpetua, de que te pudras en la cárcel, de que permanezcas en ella por el resto de tus días" – y lo soltó con fuerza, haciendo que la espalda de Yue chocara contra el colchón y que éste mismo soltara un gruñido por culpa de la molestia que sintió por sus heridas.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta de ese tipo, sin querer hacerlo porque ese sujeto no se merecía que lo escuchara, volvió a sentarse en su silla de ruedas y, soportando el dolor puesto que nuevamente era consciente de su cuerpo, se marchó de allí, ante las maldiciones que le mandaba Tsukishiro.

- "¡Nunca lograrás escapar de mí, Li! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Siempre seré parte tanto de la vida de Sakura como de la tuya!" – gritaba ese enfermo, como último recurso para salir victorioso de esa conversación, sin embargo, sólo se veía patético.

Respirando iracundo, Shaoran recorrió otra vez los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a su habitación.

Sí, Yue Tsukishiro no era más que un enfermo mental, un asqueroso psicópata que se había obsesionado con la venganza y con su novia, un repugnante sujeto que no tenía nada más en la cabeza que tocar a las mujeres en contra de su voluntad. Quizás Yamazaki y Touya tenían razón, quizás no era su culpa que ese hombre se acercara otra vez a Sakura, sino que la psicopatía de Tsukishiro era la causante de todo. Ese hombre era el culpable. Era asqueroso, repugnante, un hombre que no merecía respeto alguno, y es que si incluso tenía el descaro de asegurar que se vengaría de él tocando a su hija o a Sakura otra vez, entonces no había duda de que habría sido capaz de hacer los mismos actos que aquella noche aunque hubiese estado él en el departamento. No habían dudas: Yue estaba enfermo mentalmente.

Iba a pagar, por supuesto. Iba a pagar lo que le hizo a Sakura, y él se encargaría de eso, aunque le tomara tiempo, aunque tuviese que pagar por los mejores abogados. Él pagaría… porque _nadie_, pero es que _nadie_ tenía derecho a causarle tanto dolor a su amada, ya que ella no se merecía otra cosa que ser feliz. Prometía, tanto a Sakura como se prometía a sí mismo, que Yue Tsukishiro recibiría cadena perpetua como condena y que no iba a tener posibilidad alguna de salir de las cuatro paredes de su calabozo.

Yue Tsukishiro no iba a ser capaz de herir de nuevo a Sakura. Sobre su cadáver.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

De forma repentina y rápida, abrió sus ojos, siendo consciente del palpitar acelerado de su corazón, de su agitado respirar, del escalofrío que bajó por su espalda. Otra vez esa pesadilla. Pocos segundos después, se percató de su posición: estaba recostado sobre su escritorio, encima de lápices, hojas desordenas, documentos, mil cosas que ni siquiera había ojeado. Se talló los ojos con cansancio antes de fijar su vista en el reloj que había frente a él: 5:35pm. ¡Vaya! Había dormido algo así como dos horas, en pleno horario de trabajo. Esperaba que ninguno de sus empleados lo hubiese visto en ese humillante estado. Sin reparar más en eso, se levantó de su asiento, salió de su oficina y caminó hacia el baño pasando por los vacíos cubículos, como el zombi que seguramente parecía. Ya allí, se lavó la cara y se miró al espejo, aborreciendo sus marcadas ojeras. Sin más y detestando aquello, el recuerdo de su sueño… bueno, más bien, pesadilla, invadió su mente por completo.

¡Diablos! ¿Hace cuánto no podía dormir ya a causa de esa pesadilla que hacía que se despertara por las noches y no pudiese volver a cerrar sus ojos por el miedo de que esa escena se repitiese una y otra vez? Odiaba ese sueño. Lo odiaba. Aunque fuera, más que un sueño, una desagradable memoria. No lo dejaba tranquilo, en ningún minuto, y es que poco había pasado desde ese momento… el momento en que su vida tomó un giro atormentador, y todo a su alrededor, todas sus creencias se vieron obligadas a cambiar.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, abandonó el baño para volver a su oficina. Miró su escritorio de pie al lado izquierdo de éste, en donde seguían las hojas con los escritos que sus periodistas le habían pasado y que debía leer como el editor que era, los tres lápices en cada esquina del mueble, los documentos administrativos que tenía que revisar y firmar. Fijó su mirada en la hora y la fecha que marcaba su reloj.

Jueves 20 de Febrero. 5:46pm. Revista "Open".

Suspirando, se sentó en su silla de cuero negro. Como el sadomasoquista que suponía que era, 

apretó una tecla cualquiera del teclado de su computadora, para que aquella pantalla negra mostrara la noticia que aparecía en una página de Internet de uno de los diarios más importantes de Japón. Leyó el titular que le trajo ciertos recuerdos: "Dueño del diario _Al Día_ es llevado a prisión preventiva". Y si continuabas con la lectura te enterabas de que el propietario de ese diario era Yue Tsukishiro, de los crímenes de los que se le acusaba, de que estuvo inconsciente en el hospital hasta el dos de febrero y de que la decisión del juez se daría a conocer en dos semanas más.

Suspiró al recordar _ese _día en donde había recibido un disparo por parte de ese tipo y que le había causado una cicatriz en su pierna aun cuando ya estaba curado y podía caminar sin problemas.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos hasta allí, y después de estirarse para quitarse la pereza, apagó el computador, juntó los documentos que no había leído aún y los metió en su maletín. Agarró aquel objeto, se levantó y salió de su oficina después de apagar la luz. Caminó por los solitarios pasillos y entró al elevador que lo llevó al subterráneo, donde se dirigió a su automóvil para dejar en el asiento trasero lo que tenía en su mano. Encendió el motor y abandonó el edificio. Se movió por las calles a una velocidad moderada, y pasados diecisiete minutos, llegó al edificio. Dejó su rojo carro en el conocido estacionamiento y fue hasta las escaleras que le permitieron subir hasta el cuarto piso. Una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos adornaban su varonil rostro. Se colocó frente a la, también, conocida puerta y entró sin pedir permiso, puesto que no lo necesitaba. Y allí la vio, como siempre.

Con sus ojos cerrados.

Acostada en esa cama de sábanas blancas.

Con ciertas máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo.

Con una mascarilla sobre su boca y nariz que le brindaba oxígeno.

Pálida. Ojerosa.

En ese blanco cuarto del hospital.

Tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan delicada.

_Tan lejana_.

Y es entonces cuando te dabas cuenta de que aquel brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa en sus labios sólo reflejaban unas profundas tristeza y amargura que sentía por el estado de la persona que amaba.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó en la misma silla, como siempre, tomando la mano derecha de ella entre las suyas, como siempre, contemplándola como siempre lo hacía cada vez que iba a verla.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la pesadilla que lo atacaba cuando dormía: lo ocurrido _aquel_ día, pero todo desde la perspectiva de ella. ¿Habría pasado en verdad por eso? El principio era exactamente igual a lo ocurrido, pero desde que salía del departamento no podía estar seguro. ¿En verdad Tsukishiro la había hecho caer por las escaleras? ¿En verdad la arrastró y trató de esa forma tan brusca? ¿En verdad había perdido el conocimiento de esa manera luego del disparo y había tenido contacto con la sangre de ese sujeto?

Era horrible y se sentía demasiado culpable, y es que en la pesadilla podía sentir el miedo de su amada, incluso las lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas. Ella había pasado por toda esa horrenda situación porque él lo había permitido. Él había permitido que ese desgraciado volviese a tocarla, que le disparara, que se acercara a ella… así que él era el culpable.

Sí, después de hablar con Tsukishiro su sentimiento de culpa había bajado en intensidad, 

porque claramente ese sujeto estaba enfermo y fue capaz de todo con tal de conseguir tocarla a ella otra vez. Aún así, desde que estaba teniendo esa pesadilla, el sentimiento de culpa había regresado, a pesar de que era consciente de que, probablemente y aunque hubiese estado en el departamento con ella, él no habría sido capaz de detener a Yue pues éste estaba ciego por su obsesión.

Tenía miedo.

¡Dios! ¡Había pasado poco más de un mes desde ese día! ¿Por qué no despertaba? ¿Por qué no abría sus ojos? ¿Por qué no le sonreía otra vez? Ya debería estar bien. Ya debería estar a su lado, sonriéndole, besándolo. ¿Por qué aún dormía? ¿Qué la retenía en el mundo de los sueños? ¿Acaso sus miedos eran verdaderos? ¿Acaso Sakura no tenía la intención de luchar por su vida? Podía ser, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, las experiencias de vida de Sakura eran horrorosas. A pesar de la alegría que solía mostrar, estaba seguro que de cierta forma consideraba su existencia como algo tedioso y doloroso, algo por lo que, tal vez, no merecía la pena continuar.

¡No! ¡No podía pensar así! ¡Sakura tenía que estar luchando por salir de su inconsciencia! Ella misma le había dicho una vez, bastante ruborizada, que desde que arreglaron las cosas todo había estado mejorando en su vida, que se sentía feliz, y que desde que lo conocía sentía las ganas necesarias para continuar y que lo que más deseaba era permanecer a su lado. Así que sí, ella tenía que estar luchando… _tenía que estar haciéndolo_, porque él no sabía qué diablos iba a hacer sin Sakura. Porque al igual que ella, su visión de las cosas había cambiado al conocerla, al enamorarse de ella y al estar a su lado. Se sentía feliz y dichoso, aun cuando las cosas con su hija no estaban del todo bien, ya que tenía la esperanza que Sakura le brindaba, diciéndole que las cosas, con el tiempo, se arreglarían. Sakura le entregaba paz y felicidad, ganas para levantarse en las mañanas y para continuar día a día.

¿Qué iba a ser de él sin todo eso?

No iba a ser nada. Un ente sin vida, sin ganas de seguir. Sólo un cuerpo que ya no poseía un corazón que lo hiciera vivir. Permanecería en la tierra con una tristeza insoportable y constante en su pecho. No quería eso, por nada del mundo. No quería pensar, tampoco, que ella apagara su vida sin haber palpado la felicidad por un largo tiempo, y que ésta sólo hubiese pisado su vida durante algunos meses. No sería justo, para nada, y es que no conocía a otra persona que tanto mereciese ser feliz. Ella lo merecía, merecía ser feliz más que cualquier otro, y él quería entregarle esa felicidad hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Quería hacerla sentir amada, como sabía que por tanto tiempo no se sintió. Quería demostrarle qué era el amor. Quería hacerla sentir acompañada y hacer desaparecer esa soledad que por tanto tiempo estuvo al lado de ella.

Quería hacerla feliz. Más que a todo. Era su mayor deseo.

Sakura era su mayor tesoro.

Por eso necesitaba que despertara, que saliera de sus sueños para ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, y saber así que podría conseguir lo que tanto quería. La necesitaba. La necesitaba demasiado. Era dependiente de ella y estaba consciente de aquello. Pero no le importaba, ya que así era feliz.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad. Otra vez sus párpados estaban pesando demasiado. Si no hacía algo se iba a quedar dormido de nuevo, sin embargo, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de alejarse del lado de ella. Bostezó y decidió que lo mejor era ir por una buena dosis de cafeína que lo ayudara a mantenerse despierto y que tan buena amiga se había vuelto desde que no podía dormir bien por culpa de su pesadilla. Además, necesitaba de ese café aunque fuese asqueroso, pues sólo así podría seguir contemplándola, tocándola, sintiéndola junto a él a pesar de que, en verdad, ella estuviese lejos de allí. Se levantó de la silla, corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente de su amada y depositó un suave beso en ese lugar. Después, salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos del hospital con la cabeza gacha y usando todas sus fuerzas para no rendirse ante el agotamiento. Se detuvo frente a la máquina de cafés. Tuvo que esperar un par de minutos, puesto que había un hombre utilizando el aparato y lanzando maldiciones contra éste por no obedecer a su pedido. No se sorprendió de aquel pequeño 

espectáculo, porque ya varias veces lo había hecho él mismo. Cuando el hombre por fin recibió lo que quería y se alejó, fue su turno de pagar y escoger su café: cargado, sin azúcar. Esperó por que el aparato lo preparara mientras recibía su vuelto. Una vez el vaso estuvo en sus manos, apoyó su espalda sobre la máquina y tragó un poco de aquel oscuro líquido, sin poder evitar que una mueca de asco apareciera en su rostro, y es que en verdad el café era desagradable. Aun cuando el sabor no fuera rico, no dudó en volver a beber un segundo trago pues el mantenerse despierto era más primordial. Mientras tanto, se entretuvo mirando su alrededor.

No. No era el único. Definitivamente habían más personas que estaban pasando por una situación, por una tristeza similar a la suya: tener a un ser amado en un estado de inconsciencia, sin poder estar seguro de si la superara o no. A su alrededor había un par de personas caminando con rostros marcados por ojeras o por preocupación o por tristeza. Algunos caminaban como zombis, con la angustia reluciente en sus semblantes. No, no era el único, y supuso que era lo único que podía esperar al estar en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos del hospital.

- "Disculpe, ¿puede moverse? Quisiera comprar un café" – pidió una mujer mayor a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente, se corrió a un lado y, esta vez, se apoyó en la pared que había detrás de la máquina. La mujer le dio las gracias y metió las monedas para comprar un vaso de ese líquido oscuro. Shaoran la observó de reojo, tomando un sorbo de su café para pasar desapercibido. Fue así como notó las notorias marcas bajo los ojos de la mujer y el tinte de angustia reflejado en ellos. Se preguntó, entonces, cuál sería el aspecto que tendría él, porque estaba claro que él también debía estar como zombi, enseñando esos mismos sentimientos en sus facciones. De seguro se veía patético y mediocre. Sonrió irónico antes de volver a beber de su café; en realidad, la forma en cómo se veía en esos momentos era lo menos que le importaba en esos minutos tan desesperantes.

El ruido de unos pasos acelerados y una cosa blanca que pasó con rapidez frente a él lo obligaron a abandonar su mente y levantar su mirada a causa de la curiosidad. Pudo ver entonces cómo una enfermera corría con una faz que mostraba preocupación para acercarse al doctor que caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

- "¡Doctor! ¡La paciente del _406_!" – gritó la mujer vestida de blanco y, de inmediato, tanto el doctor como ella corrieron a la habitación indicada.

_406, 406, 406, 406…_

_¡406!_

Su corazón se detuvo en ese preciso instante, víctima del miedo. Su cuerpo estaba estático y sus ojos fijos por el lugar en que ambos profesionales se fueron. Su mano ya no tuvo la fuerza para sostener el vaso, por lo que éste cayó al suelo derramando el líquido que aún quedaba dentro de él, manchando el piso. Pudo sentir como su pecho comenzaba a dolerle de la angustia, su respiración retenida en sus pulmones y sus ojos picarle por las lágrimas. Miles de suposiciones aparecieron en su cabeza, causándole un temor indescriptible, y es que el rostro de la enfermera sólo había determinado problemas. Quería correr, pero sus piernas parecían no querer hacerle caso alguno. Su mente estaba en un lugar lejano. Se sentía desfallecer. ¡Tenía que ir a su lado!

- "Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?" – dijo una voz a su lado, proveniente de la misma mujer que le había pedido moverse para comprar ella un café.

Esas palabras parecieron bastar para devolverlo al mundo real y para que sus piernas se coordinaran con lo que su cerebro les pedía. No le dijo nada a la señora, sólo empezó a moverse. Primero caminaba, luego el caminar se volvió trote y éste en una corrida. Corrió con 

todas sus fuerzas, rogando en su interior por el bienestar de ella. Su pecho pesaba al saber que existía la posibilidad de que ella se estuviese alejando de él para siempre. Obligó a sus piernas a moverse con más rapidez, aun cuando se le dificultara respirar por lo apretado que estaba tanto su garganta como su pecho. Vio la puerta con un "406" a su lado y entró a la habitación sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Lo que vio en primera instancia no lo calmó para nada: el doctor y tres enfermeras alrededor de la cama, dificultándole el poder verla por completo. Fue por eso que se acercó más, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza tanto por la corrida como por la impaciencia y la angustia.

Y ahí las vio.

_Dos esmeraldas._

Su semblante enseñó sorpresa y aturdimiento. Se frotó su mirada, creyendo que sería un sueño, pero al oír una pequeña risita que tan bien reconocía y recordaba, su corazón saltó de alegría. Rápidamente, dejó esa tarea y comenzó a acercarse a la cama, lentamente, con el doctor y las enfermeras haciéndole espacio. No podía creer lo que observaba.

Su pequeña… Ahí estaba, su pequeña. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta y sonriéndole! Se notaba cansada, ¡pero qué diablos, estaba hermosa… _y despierta_!

Sin poder controlar más el impulso, se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, sin preocuparse de que tuviesen espectadores, puesto que el alivio de verla despierta era mucho mayor. Estuvieron así un rato. Él extremadamente sorprendido y alegre, temiendo ya por el minuto en que fuese a despertar y así se diese cuenta de que todo esto no era más que un sueño, y ella sonriendo de forma ligera, sutil, sin la mascarilla, con sus ojos cerrados para saborear el momento, es que, ¡sentía que no lo veía hace tanto tiempo, y cuánta felicidad sentía por verlo bien, sano, con vida!

Luego de no sabía si varios minutos o segundos, se separó y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, todavía impactado. Sin más y sin dar ningún tipo de aviso, unió sus labios y la besó. La besó con cariño, con anhelo, con euforia, con amor, puesto que quería transmitirle el alivio que lo invadía por verla allí, con él, sonriente. Ella correspondió gustosa, tratando de que fuese con la misma intensidad con la que su novio la besaba, sin embargo, no era del todo posible por culpa del agotamiento de su cuerpo, aunque a él no pareció importarle. Cortaron el beso por falta de aire para luego juntar sus frentes con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, él sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

- "Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" – repitió rápidamente, antes de que, lo que creía que era una ilusión, se acabara.

- "Yo también te amo" – contestó ella, sin borrar su sonrisa.

- "No me vuelvas a asustar así" - le reprochó, sonriente también.

- "Tu tampoco a mí"

Y mirándose con sus ojos que, en ambos, no estaban pintados con nada más que el amor y el cariño que sentían por el otro, volvieron a juntar sus labios ante las exigencias tanto de sus corazones como de sus cuerpos.

- "Gracias. Gracias por todo" – susurró ella sobre sus labios, cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello de él – "Gracias por quitarme a Yue de encima"

Ante esas palabras, él se sintió, nuevamente, culpable de la situación por la que su novia estaba pasando en esos minutos: su poca sensibilidad en las piernas. Decidió que, lo mejor, era dejar ese "pequeño" detalle a un lado por mientras, y sólo disfrutar de tenerla a su lado. Nuevamente la besó, esta vez con más ternura, queriéndole transmitir que estaría ahí para ella, para escucharla y protegerla, _siempre_.

Y así sería.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Domingo 18 de Septiembre. 2:31pm.

- "¿En serio no quieres descansar?" – volvió a preguntarle.

Rodó sus ojos con cansancio, y es que, si sus cuentas no fallaban, esa era la sexta vez que hacía la misma pregunta en menos de media hora. ¡Oh! ¡No era para tanto! ¡No era como si tuviera ochenta años! Aún así, le sonrió, puesto que sabía que sólo insistía en que se sentara por preocupación y no para tratar de molestar.

- "Estoy bien, en serio" – le contestó, otra vez.

Las cejas fruncidas de su acompañante y el brillo de intranquilidad en sus ojos, lograron conseguir que soltara un suspiro. Para tratar de cambiar esas emociones por tranquilidad, decidió hacerle caso.

- "Mira, para que no te angusties más, me sentaré, ¿de acuerdo?"

Obedeciendo y con él cerca suyo, se dirigió a la silla más cercana y se sentó, dejando sus muletas a un lado.

- "Gracias al cielo. Siempre eres tan testaruda" – bromeó, consiguiendo lo que quería: el ceño fruncido de la mujer frente a él y un semblante algo enfadado. Rió por su reacción antes de besar su frente con cariño.

- "Y tú siempre tan simpático" – respondió para vengarse.

Él sabía que no lo hacía con ninguna intención en específico, y lo brazos de ella en su cintura se lo hicieron saber una vez más, mientras apoyaba su frente en los abdominales de él. Pasó su brazo detrás de la cabeza de su niña hasta posar su mano sobre su hombro y así acariciarlo, una caricia suave pero deliciosa. Se separaron sólo cuando vieron a dos figuras, una femenina y la otra masculina, acercarse a ellos, sin embargo, él se encargó de unir sus manos para no alejarse del todo.

- "¡Esto sí que es una fiesta, ¿no creen?!" – opinó la mujer que acababa de llegar, entusiasmada.

Ambos asintieron mientras veían a su alrededor.

- "Bueno, conoces a la novia, es así" – comentó ella, encogiéndose de brazos.

- "Me sorprende que tu hermano haya accedido a todo esto. Más de doscientos invitados, comida extravagante aunque deliciosa, una banda, más postres de los que he visto en mi vida, ¡todo esto!" – continuó el hombre que había recién llegado y quien cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos: un bebé.

Ella sonrió ante los recuerdos de su hermano discutiendo con Nakuru por todo lo que ella planeaba hacer. Según él, era demasiado, exagerado e innecesario, pero según Nakuru, era necesario echar la casa por la ventana. Touya Kinomoto intentó por todos los medios hacerle entender que no podía ser de esa forma, que cómo diablos iban a costear todo y que no estaba interesado en invitar a gente que no conocía. Sin quitar su entusiasmo, Nakuru le había asegurado que el capital no era un impedimento, que tenía el dinero como para incluso invitar a mil personas. Y aunque Touya se negó a aceptar la plata de Masahiro Akisuki, Nakuru, luego, inventó excusas para hacerle creer que el dinero que tenía no era de su padre sino de sus ahorros. Sólo ella se había enterado de aquella verdad. Su ahora cuñada había obtenido casi todo lo que había querido, y es que Touya no transó en varias cosas, diciendo que también era su boda.

Sí, Nakuru y su hermano se habían casado, ese mismo día, hace tan sólo un par de horas.

Viendo entre la multitud, Sakura pudo divisar a los nuevos esposos, bailando sonrientes y, notablemente, felices, con sus frentes pegadas una a la otra y sus cuerpos los más cerca que le permitía estar con su hija en los brazos de su padre, entremedio de ambos. Sí, el bebé había nacido el mes pasado y había sido una preciosa niña de ojos tan oscuros como su padre y con un cabello que apenas, en ese momento, era visible, pero que daba las pistas justas para creer que sería del mismo tono grisáceo de su abuela paterna. Fue por esto mismo y por aspectos sentimentales que Touya había querido ponerle el nombre "Nadeshiko" a la bebé, y Nakuru había accedido sin ningún reclamo.

Ambos habían vivido juntos todo ese tiempo en un nuevo departamento para dejarle a ella el que su hermano se había conseguido meses antes, esperando por que su hija naciese y preparando todo lo que sería su boda desde aquel 9 de Agosto en el que, por fin, Touya le había propuesto matrimonio a Nakuru, el mismo día en que Nadeshiko pisó el mundo real, mientras él la tenía entre sus brazos con su madre acostada y algo adormilada a su lado. La novia, entusiasmadísima y llena de alegría, aceptó, y apenas salió del hospital, empezó con los preparativos para que el evento fuese lo más pronto posible. Touya sabía que su ahora esposa reaccionaría de esa forma, así que no le quedó nada más que aguantar y sorprenderse por la rapidez en que ella ya había tenido todo listo.

Buscó con su mirada verdosa al padre de Nakuru, Masahiro Akisuki. Sólo hoy lo había conocido y le había parecido un hombre impotente con un aura algo intimidante. Sin embargo, mientras ambos novios decían seguros el "acepto", esa primera imagen de él se había anulado apenas notó la mirada cálida y feliz con la que miraba a su hija, alegre de que, por fin, ella hubiese alcanzado la felicidad. Una mujer algo anciana siempre lo había estado acompañando: Jasmine, si no se equivocaba, la mujer que se había encargado de cuidar a Nakuru desde que ésta nació y a la cual Nakuru parecía tenerle un enorme aprecio.

Se sorprendía y, al mismo tiempo, se entristecía un poco de que la madre de su cuñada, Caroline Akisuki, se hubiese negado asistir a la boda, oponiéndose rotundamente a ese matrimonio. Aunque, claro, Nakuru no había mostrado señales de asombro o tristeza, puesto que era algo que se esperaba de su madre.

Los esposos se veían demasiado felices, y ella estaba contenta por su hermano.

Un llanto a su izquierda la hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Levantando la mirada, se encontró a Eriol agitando a su bebé para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El hijo que su amiga Tomoyo junto a su esposo Eriol había tenido, más o menos, dos meses atrás, había nacido algo inquieto y hambriento. Sus ojos eran tan amatistas como los de su madre, y su cabello tan oscuro como el de su padre. Su nombre: Kohaku, ya que, según Eriol, era un nombre que transmitía respeto y orgullo con sólo oírlo. No estaba muy segura de ello, pero al ver tan eufóricos a sus amigos apenas el bebé nació, se sentía feliz por ellos también.

- "¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cuándo sonarán campanas de boda?" – preguntó Tomoyo.

Observó al hombre a su lado y ambos sonrieron. No había apuros, ya que comprendía que Shaoran quisiese esperar por que sus hijos, en especial Aiko, se acostumbraran a la idea de que él tenía una novia a la cual amaba con todo su corazón y que no era su madre, antes de querer formalizar esa relación a algo más serio. Sin embargo, el anillo que ella llevaba en su dedo le recordaba que ese día llegaría, sin lugar a dudas. Shaoran quiso hacérselo saber, y ella estaba más que agradecida.

Aun cuando no se habían casado y sin haber tomado en cuenta los alegatos de Touya, ella y Shaoran vivían juntos en un nuevo apartamento que habían comprado un mes después de que ella despertara. ¿Por qué nuevo? Por los malos recuerdos que querían dejar en el pasado y las visitas de Aiko y Ryuu los fines de semanas. El departamento anterior sólo tenía dos habitaciones, y como se quedaban a dormir los viernes, sábados y domingos —excepto aquél por el evento de ese día—, Shaoran había encontrado pertinente comprar algo más grande para 

que así sus hijos no durmiesen en el mismo cuarto. Un departamento con tres dormitorios era lo ideal y estaban contentos.

Aiko, poco a poco, comenzaba a aceptar a Sakura en su vida, a pesar de haberse mostrado reacia a relacionarse con ella cuando la ruptura de sus padres recién había sucedido. Consentirla había sido prohibido por Shaoran para agradarle, así que Sakura hizo sus mejores intentos por mostrarle que estaba interesada en ser su amiga, y no la sustituta de su madre. En un principio recibió cada una de las indiferencias y frialdades de la pequeña, pero gracias a la convivencia de los fines de semana, consiguió acercarse y a ganarse, de apoco, el cariño de Aiko.

¿Meiling? Su apellido ahora era el de soltera. Según la hermana de Shaoran, estaba superando el dolor de su ruptura e infidelidad. Ya se abría a la demás gente y salía más, su autoestima comenzaba a volver a su estado anterior y ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad, volviendo a ser la Meiling de siempre. Sakura no la había visto otra vez, y era mejor así mientras intentaba superar todo. Quizás, con el tiempo podrían tener, aunque fuese, una relación cordial y sin ofensas.

De Kojishi no había sabido absolutamente nada, y con su cambio de casa, dudaba que volviese a saber de él. Pero estaba bien. Lo extrañaba, pero lo aceptaba. Kojishi tenía derecho a continuar con su vida, y si ahí no había espacio para ella, lo aceptaría, porque quería que su amigo fuese feliz, tal cual se sentía ella misma ahora.

- "En un tiempo más. No hay apuros" – contestó su novio con una sonrisa, abrazándola de nuevo por sobre sus hombros.

- "Tomoyo, creo que este glotón quiere alimento" – interrumpió Eriol.

Su esposa revisó su reloj y luego de un angustiado "¡rayos!", explicó:

- "¡Su hora de comida pasó hace media hora, casi lo olvido!" – Sacó a Kohaku de los brazos de su padre y lo apoyó en su hombro – "¡Pobre, debe estar hambriento! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!" – se despidió de la pareja y, junto a Eriol, se marchó.

- "Tomoyo nunca cambiará" – exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa.

- "¿No estás cansada?" – inquirió Shaoran una vez más, cambiando el tema.

Rodó sus ojos esmeraldas otra vez.

- "Ya te he dicho que no, estoy bien"

- "Estuviste parada mucho rato viendo que todo estuviese en orden. Sería normal que lo estés y no me molesta acompañarte para que descanses"

La castaña alargó la curvatura de sus labios en forma de agradecimiento antes de volver a abrazarlo por la cintura. Agradecía su preocupación y todo su apoyo, su amor.

Era cierto, estaba algo cansada, pero no quería inquietarlo más de la cuenta. No era fácil caminar con muletas, a pesar de que ya llevase unos cuantos meses con ese método, dejando atrás la silla de ruedas, y es que la fuerza que empleaba en sus brazos seguía siendo un poco más de la que ejercía en sus piernas. Su tratamiento iba de lo mejor, cada vez podía mejorar su caminar más y más. Todo con esfuerzo, dolor, sudor y determinación, junto al apoyo que Nakuru, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol y, en especial, Shaoran le daban. Éste último la había acompañado a cada sesión de rehabilitación, siempre ahí, ayudándola a soportar las molestias, dándole ánimos para continuar.

Cuando recibió la noticia de la boca de su hermano, con la mano de Shaoran apretando la suya luego de que él le intentase explicar y su garganta se lo impidiera, y después de esa sesión de besos con su novio en el momento en que se despertó, en donde se dio cuenta de que no sentía sus piernas, admitía que se había sentido desolada, triste, perdida y, al mismo tiempo, furiosa contra Yue. Sin embargo, su hermano insistió tanto en que podía volver a caminar y Shaoran se había mostrado tan angustiado como ella, tan culpable, tan decidido a apoyarla en todo lo que 

fuese necesario, que había aceptado entrar al tratamiento. Aparte, no iba a permitir que Yue Tsukishiro no sólo le quitara su autoestima, su seguridad en sí misma, su virginidad y todo lo que conllevó su violación, sino que también su caminar, que, al estar en silla de ruedas durante tanto tiempo y ante la dificultad de poder hacerlo, había comprendido recién lo vital que era.

Ahora, por lo menos, caminaba con muletas. Un gran avance, uno rápido y firme según su médico.

¿Yue? En la cárcel. El juez le había dado cadena perpetua como sentencia, tal como Shaoran se lo había prometido, siendo acusado de su violación y su disparo, de narcotráfico, evasión de impuestos, tráfico de armas, robo, amenazas y chantajes, y ser la mente creativa de varios asesinatos; todo esto gracias a las evidencias que Yamazaki y Shaoran habían conseguido y que lograron que Yue confesara todos sus crímenes al verse tan acorralado. De Tsukishiro, ya no había que preocuparse.

Su trauma con él, también, paso a paso estaba siendo superado. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo amaba a Shaoran! Tanto apoyo que le había dado a cada momento. Eso, junto a la psicoterapia que estaba recibiendo con el psicólogo Clow Reed, le estaba ayudando a dejar ese trauma en el pasado, a sacar fuerzas para mirar hacia delante y no hacia atrás, para hacer todo lo que podía y para seguir luchando. Porque ahora quería, porque ahora tenía las ganas.

Todavía no había llegado a "otro ámbito" en su relación con Shaoran, ya que él quería esperar a que estuviera cien por ciento recuperada de sus piernas como para siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo, las caricias algo más provocativas de él ya no lograban asustarla tanto como antes hasta dejarla en blanco y estática. Ya no. Porque había comprendido que quien la tocaba no era Yue y sus asquerosas manos, sino Shaoran, alguien que la amaba y que no le haría daño, alguien que quería _hacerle el amor_, no violarla. Alguien que, ante todo, pondría su comodidad y sus necesidades antes que al apetito que pudiese tener su propio cuerpo.

Estaba feliz, no sólo por sus mejoras, sino por la constante compañía de Shaoran. Por fin estaban juntos, eran felices, se tenían al uno al otro sin nadie que les impidiera estarlo. Se veían a diario, dormían al lado del otro, se amaban. Era feliz, como hace un tiempo atrás creía que no iba a poder serlo.

Era feliz, al fin. Y sabía que su novio y sus seres cercanos también lo eran. Porque todos, por fin, eran _libres, libres de las tensiones con seres queridos, miedos, tristezas, presiones de sus progenitores o libres, por fin, de sus culpas, de sus infidelidades. Eran libres de su pasado. Habían conseguido su ansiada libertad._

**FIN**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Terminé! ¡Terminé! Tres años y medio. ¡Tres año y medio y por fin acabé! Estoy muy contenta en este minuto. Puedo morir ahora y moriré feliz xD Estoy muy contenta y conforme. Espero que el tiempo que gastaron leyendo mi historia haya sido de su completo agrado, y es que, aunque varias veces me causó problemas por no saber cómo continuarla y mi musa desapareció más de una vez, las tardes escribiendo el fic fueron muy satisfactorias, relajantes y alegres, así que espero que ustedes también hayan podido sentir todo esto :)

Sé que igual demoré subiendo este capítulo, y lo lamento, pero es que entré en época de exámenes finales en la universidad, y bueno, terminé hoy :), no con grandes calificaciones pero no reprobé ninguno de los ramos, y algo hizo "click" en mí que me motivó a terminar lo poco que faltaba de este capítulo.

Obviamente, estoy muy agradecida con todas(os) ustedes, mis lectoras(es), puesto que fue gracias a ustedes, a sus palabras, a sus reviews que, día a día me animaron más y más a escribir un pedazo de esta historia (aunque las demoras en las actualizaciones hayan sido eternas xD). Como les he dicho siempre, cada palabra de ustedes, cada review de ustedes, aunque fuese una frase, dos palabras, me hicieron muy, muy, muy y muy feliz. Muy contenta. Agradezco el tiempo que gastaron leyendo mi fic. He sido muy feliz porque superé por creces las expectativas que tuve cuando recién comencé con el fic. Superé los 200 reviews (algo que ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente), 53 personas tienen el fic en sus favoritos (tampoco lo esperaba), 30 personas lo tienen en alerta, 21 personas me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos y 16 en su lista de alerta de autores, y la historia tiene más de 15,000 hits (aunque, bueno, eso también se debe a las eternas demoras, ya que seguramente tuvieron que releer el fic más de una vez xD). ¿Por qué les digo esto? ¡Para agradecerles infinitamente! Ya que, como dije, nunca creí que este fic llegase a tener tan buen recibimiento por parte de todos ustedes, y como es (bueno, fue, ya) un proyecto en el que trabajé tres años y medio y en donde puse lo mejor de mí y, obviamente, una parte de mí también está en este fic, les estoy infinitamente agradecida. ¡Gracias por causarme tanta alegría! Me han hecho muy feliz, por eso, ¡gracias!

Como vengo diciendo, estoy contenta. Al fin he acabado (es extraño, porque los autores suelen estar tristes cuando acaban sus historias xD) y sólo (hasta ahora, por lo menos, y es que quizás haya alguno por ahí al que no le gustó el final) he recibido buenas críticas.

Bueno, espero que este final les haya gustado (al final, este capítulo alcanzó exactamente 10 páginas xD). A mí por lo menos me tiene conforme, y es que estuve pensando en cómo terminaría esto por mucho tiempo, aunque estuve a punto de matar a Sakura, lo admito. Quizás haga un final alternativo para mí o.o jajaja, no lo sé.

En serio, muchas gracias a todas(os). ¡Los quiero mucho! Espero sus comentarios sobre este final y, bueno, mis mejores deseos para ustedes para que estén de lo mejor. Les deseo mucha suerte en todo y ojalá nos veamos pronto, porque, como ya les he contado (creo :S xD), tengo mi seudo "nuevo" proyecto **Maldita Tentación, **que ya una vez subí a la página pero que por falta extrema de inspiración tuve que borrar, pero que espero estar subiendo pronto.

Gracias por su paciencia. Bueno, gracias por todo, por soportar mis ocurrencias y, en especial, porque les agradarán xD

Me retiro ahora, y es que no estoy en mi computadora, sino que escribo estas notas en la casa de una amiga, gastando la batería de su computadora portátil xD (¿Por qué siempre les cuento estas cosas que, seguramente, para ustedes no tiene importancia?). Por cierto, mi sobrino cumple _un año_ este 30 de Julio xD (Insisto, ¿por qué les cuento esto? xD). Cómo pasa el tiempo.

Ya, las(os) dejo. ¡Que estén muy bien, y ojalá nos estemos viendo pronto y que el capítulo les haya gustado y hayan tenido unos agradables momentos con mi fic!

¡Cariños!

Satsuki Idaka.


End file.
